


Прекрасное завтра для Стивена Р.

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 139,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: Смерть стоит того, чтобы жить, а любовь стоит того, чтобы ждать©Кино





	1. Часть I. От жизни к смерти. Глава 1. Крючок.

**Author's Note:**

> Двадцать глав записаны до выхода "Войны Бесконечности".

**Часть I. От жизни к смерти.**

 

_**Про мишутку** (песенка для Янки)_

_Плюшевый мишутка_

_Шёл по лесу, шишки собирал_

_Сразу терял всё, что находил_

_Превращался в дулю_

_Чтобы кто-то там ... вспомнил_

_Чтобы кто-то там ... глянул_

_Чтобы кто-то там понял_

_Плюшевый мишутка_

_Шёл войною прямо на Берлин_

_Смело ломал каждый мостик перед собой_

_Превращался в дуло_

_Чтобы поседел волос_

_Чтобы почернел палец_

_Чтобы опалил дождик_

_Чтобы кто-то там тронул_

_Чтобы кто-то там дунул_

_Чтобы кто-то там вздрогнул_

_Чтобы кто-то там ..._

_... на стол накрыл_

_... машинку починил_

_... платочком махнул_

_... ветку нагнул ..._

_Плюшевый мишутка_

_Лез на небо прямо по сосне_

_Грозно рычал, прутиком грозил_

_Превращался в точку_

_Значит, кто-то там знает_

_Значит, кто-то там верит_

_Значит, кто-то там помнит_

_Значит, кто-то там любит_

_Значит, кто-то там…_

_© ГрОб_

 

**Крючок.**

На противоположном берегу реки тонули в дымке вышки Манхэттэна. Справа, у далёкого причала, сновали заполошные чумазые пароходики, выстреливая в чистое послеполуденное небо угольными клубами дыма. С таким же угольным шлейфом к докам целеустремлённо подбирался грохочущий по рельсам паровозик. В вышине над ним деловито парили стрелы подъёмных кранов.  
Волны с тихим плеском ударяли о стойки пирса. Солнце крохотными искорками отражалось от их гребней, перебегало с подъёма на подъём, и плюхалось на глубину, прогревая и высветляя замусоренное дно: дырявые канистры, ржавые цистерны, мотки истлевшей проволоки, мятые бакены, изъеденные решётки, гнилушки. Битое стекло, рваные тросы, гнутые ободы бочек, вёдра из-под краски, источенные солью остатки досок, глыбы искрошенного бетона и кирпича оказались в воде после ремонта пятилетней давности на складах Мюррея и Фелпса.  
Стив по малолетству не заметил сам ремонт, зато помнил, как расстраивалась мама, когда ветер дул с затона и забрасывал в распахнутое по случаю жары окно клубы каменной и известковой пыли. Тогда она, ворча, бросалась закрывать окна, затыкать щели под подоконником мокрым тряпьём, протирала каждый час пыль со всех поверхностей.  
В этой квартире они жили уже пятый год. Раньше мама снимала крошечную комнату в очень старом, прокопчённом доме в нижнем Ист-Сайде. Жители ютились в всех помещениях, от подвала до чердака. Комнаты, в которые можно было втиснуть больше двух кроватей и печки, разгораживали фанерой или даже старыми одеялами на верёвке. Уборные, в виде дощатых домиков, чинно стояли на заднем дворе, распахнутые и благоуханные, и Стив до сих пор жалел, что они оттуда уехали, потому что как должно быть интересно: бегать каждый раз на улицу, а он, к своей великой досаде, даже не помнил, каково это. Но когда мама нашла место в Вильямсбургском госпитале, они уехали за реку, в совсем отдельную квартиру. Мама держалась за неё даже после поднятия арендной платы, потому что здесь была надёжная печка и отличная вытяжка, и можно было не бояться ни угарного газа, ни задымления, ни пожара, и оставлять маленького Стива дома одного.  
Стив долго крепился в то лето, когда перестраивали склады, практически примыкавшие к заднему двору их дома, но после всё равно чуть не умер. Врач из маминого госпиталя в тот раз и просветил, что ей следует ориентироваться на определённый возраст: переживёт четыре года, скорее всего, дотянет до шести, перевалит двенадцать – доберётся до восемнадцати. Что случится после, врач не сказал, видимо, не надеялся, что Стив выживет и после текущего приступа. «И это, миссис Роджерс, я не говорю о других, сопутствующих взрослению заболеваниях. Так что терпеливо ждите восемнадцати и уповайте на бога».  
Но Стиву некогда было ждать до восемнадцати. Он пережил не то что шесть, но даже целых девять лет. И дела у него находились каждый день.  
Неделю назад Стив случайно увидел, как копы арестовали маленького китайца Фу Моу, которого можно было часто увидеть на углу Берри-стрит и пятой Северной с ящиком из-под томатов и жестяной облупленной коробкой, в которой лет сто назад продавалось венское печенье; в коробке хранились щётки и плоские медные кругляши с ваксой и гуталином. Сморщенное лицо китайца всегда было тёмным от загара, руки – от сапожной мази, а в чёрных, жёстких, ровно и гладко остриженных волосах, делавших его похожим на лётчика в шлеме, заметно оседала пыль, и глаза от ботинок он поднимал лишь на уровень протягиваемых монет.  
Одинокий постовой долго призывал к порядку мистера Моу, непонятно стрекочущего с ужасным акцентом, но добился лишь, что тот расскандалился на весь берег. Когда прикатил полицейский экипаж, мистер Моу лёг на землю и оттуда продолжил браниться на чём свет стоит и обзывать всех, кого вспомнит или увидит, нехорошими словами. Эти слова вылетали из него на удивление чётко и ясно, безо всякого акцента. Копы вдвоём принялись запихивать упирающегося и орущего дебошира в полицейскую телегу, и вот тогда до Стива дошло, что китаец насмерть пьян.  
В процессе погрузки у мистера Моу из кармана выпала коробка сигарет, один из полицейских подхватил её и сунул за пазуху, но Стив заметил, что на земле остались лежать крючки. По всему выходило, что они-то и хранились в той коробке. Китайца, наконец, уняли, возница тронул поводья и смирная, добродушная лошадёнка неторопливо потрюхала в участок. Немногочисленные зеваки разбрелись, и Стив поспешил к крючкам. Они оказались изрядно потоптаны и погнуты, но всё же то были настоящие рыболовные крючки: вон как блестят на солнце! У китайца, Стив знал, и лодчонка имелась. И снасти. Эх… Такое сокровище обидно потерять, поэтому Стив, поразмыслив всего секунду, отправился к миссис Моу. Заплаканная и потрёпанная, она долго не могла понять, о чём толкует Стив и что суёт ей в руку. Потом она невесело рассмеялась, показав неровные редкие зубы, и сжала его кулак с крючками:  
– Забирай, малыш. Мой мистер, может, выпьет чуть меньше, если потратится на утерянные снасти.  
Стив не мог поверить своим ушам: отдать задаром крючки, несломанные, большие, из настоящей серой стали. Нет, эта женщина явно ничего не смыслит в ужении! Но не настолько же, чтобы отдать купленные за деньги крючки? Он снова принялся объяснять ценность столь крупных крючков, но миссис Моу развернула его, подтолкнула под зад коленом и закрыла двери. Он немного постоял под дверью, ожидая, что миссис одумается, медленно побрёл домой. Дома он с сожалением отложил крючки и сел за домашку по чистописанию.

*  
Стиву нравилось удить. Одно из немногих занятий для мальчика его возраста, когда можно быть одному и не вызывать вопросов. Ужасно неловко, когда незнакомые дамы в парке начинали его журить за то, что он сидит сиднем на скамье и не бегает в салки с ребятами. После, уверив себя в его болезненной застенчивости, они начинали звать своих сыновей и навязывать им в компанию Стива; мальчишки и не сопротивлялись, кивали, мол, давай, присоединяйся, но Стив не мог. Не может. Очень обидно. Никто не виноват, а всё равно обидно. А ужение в одиночестве вполне законно, без вопросов. Погода только нужна подходящая – та ещё задачка с их затоном.  
И всё же сегодня Стив решил попробовать, как это может быть, с крючками-то. У берега, конечно, мало что светит, но всё равно, это же настоящие тяжёлые рыболовные крючки! Не то, что просто палка с привязанной к ней проволочной загогулиной, которая даже леску не может утопить. Но для начала крючки надо выправить. Стив набрал маленьких камешков разной формы и устроился с ними на пирсе. Солнышко пригревало, в дымке на противоположном берегу зыбкими очертаниями проступали игрушечные баржи, по заливу шныряли рыболовецкие судёнышки и тяжко пробирались замурзанные лесовозы. Забавно, но иногда он воображал, что живёт на плоской земле, очерченной затоном, парком и домом, а рассказы мамы, уроки в школе, сплетни в церкви, байки околачивающихся у ремонтного дока подвыпивших матросов о походах на кораблях через заливы и моря, о других землях и незнакомых людях – это как книжки: выдумка, фантазии.  
Стив тихонько стучал камешками по крючкам, стараясь забить изломы, выпрямить и скруглить, где надо, как вдруг из переулка донёсся странный шум. Он поднял голову и в этот момент из-за склада выкатились двое мальчишек. Незнакомых, но он знал их: они учились в параллельном классе и вечно цеплялись друг к другу на школьном дворе. Один из них, темноволосый, лохматый, вертлявый и юркий уже красовался разбитым носом. Второй, крупный, белый и румяный, светил царапиной во всю щёку; у него спустило чулок – он волочился по земле порванной резинкой, а правый сандалет хлопал по земле выдранным с мясом ремешком. Мальчишки мутузили друг друга, распадались и схлёстывались вновь. Стив настороженно следил за ними и когда они всё-таки ступили на пирс, подхватил своё добро и поспешил мимо них на берег. Но не ушёл, стал ждать, чем кончится дело. Тот, что поменьше, скоро выбился из сил, кое-как вырвался из медвежьей хватки белого и отскочил к самому краю.  
– Угомонись, придурок, я же нечаянно, – пропыхтел он. Но второй даже ухом не повёл. Он продолжал наступать. И когда вплотную подошёл к вихрастому, тот с какой-то отчаянной решимостью бросился в сторону, но белый крепко ухватил его за рукав, дёрнул, поворачиваясь вокруг себя и оба они завалились назад, спиной, в густую, нестерпимо бликующую светом воду. Они барахтались под пирсом и орали как сумасшедшие. Стив рванул вперёд и осторожно заглянул за край.  
– Эй, пацан! – закричал ему Вихрастый, мокрая чёлка налипла ему на глаза. – Помоги…  
Он, отфыркиваясь, тянул за плечи Белого, а тот в панике колошматил руками по воде, хлебал воду почём зря и лягался и отбивался от своего недруга. Стив встал на колени и опасливо нагнулся над водой, вытягивая руку, но Белый уже ничего не соображал от страха.  
– Эй, – негромко позвал Стив. – Эй, ты. – Он уже хотел спросить у Вихрастого, как позвать Белого, когда вдруг поймал загнанный, полный ужаса взгляд; не отводя глаз, протянул ему раскрытую ладонь. – Иди. Сюда, – выговорил твёрдо и чётко. И Белый послушался. Он потянулся, ухватился за Стива, тот начал вытаскивать его вверх и вперёд, надрывая руки и бока, Вихрастый выталкивал снизу, пока Стив не грохнулся на спину, а Белый не шлёпнулся на него сверху.  
– Уф, – Вихрастый зацепился за край пирса, подтянулся и, хватаясь за их щиколотки, выбрался наверх. Они упали рядышком, стараясь отдышаться, и смотрели в яркое, надсаживающееся светом небо и мелкие редкие облака. Белый хрипло вдыхал и крупно вздрагивал, будто большой сонный лайнер, становившийся в ночи на прикол. Стив фыркнул первый и негромко рассмеялся, затем хихикнул Белый, за ним подключился и Вихрастый. Чем дальше, тем громче они хохотали, заражаясь друг от друга энергией и смешинками, буквально корчились от смеха, просто таки животики надрывали, выгоняя из нервов испуг и перевозбуждение.  
Потом двое купальщиков разделись: ни одному из них не охота было прийти домой и получить нагоняй за мокрую одежду. Каждую вещь тщательно, до треска, выкрутили в четыре руки, выжимая до капли, и разложили на пирсе. На весеннем ветру, тянущем с затона, оба быстро покрылись гусиной кожей. Мальчишки свернулись на корточках, сунув ладошки подмышки, безотчётно жались плечами друг к дружке. Тогда Стив начал раздеваться. Он снял куртку, свитер и рубашку. Под рубашкой оказалась нательная фуфайка, а под ней большой шерстяной платок.  
– Вот, вытритесь, – Стив с некоторым вызовом размотал платок. – Только он камфарой воняет.  
Драчуны с интересом, но без издёвки наблюдали за ним, оглядывая бледную цыплячью грудь и россыпь веснушек на плечах. Вытерли платком мокрые волосы, встряхнули и расправили его на плечах, стараясь укрыть под ним как можно больше тела.  
– Возьмёте что-нибудь? – спросил Стив, протягивая свитер.  
– На меня всё равно ничего не налезет, – проворчал Белый. – Оделся бы ты.  
– Ага, – поддержал Вихрастый, – а то я ещё больше мёрзну, глядя на тебя.  
Стив с достоинством надел фуфайку, неторопливо застегнул рубашку, натянул тяжёлый потрескивающий свитер. Помедлил и решительно набросил куртку мальчишкам на головы.  
– Эй, – позвал он, – не хватает, – и ткнул пальцем в обувку, сваленную кучей. Сразу было понятно, что она не просохнет, но всё-таки не так страшно признаваться маме, что промочил ноги, как если она догадается, что ты сиганул с берега в школьном костюме.  
– Барнс, – простонал Белый, – я тебя убью. Мой башмак!  
Все посмотрели на его босые ноги, потом – на страшно одинокий сандалет, сиротливо лежащий на боку между аккуратно расставленными чёрными ботиночками Вихрастого. Барнса. Втроём заглянули за край пирса. Перебаламученный ил улёгся, солнце стояло высоко и его лучи невесомо пронизывали толщу воды. На дне, слегка зарывшись носом в ил, будто спящий щенок – в подстилку, лежал сандалет Белого; рваный ремешок до смешного походил на трогательный хвостик. Белый тяжело задышал.  
– Ты мне его порвал, ты и доставай, – плачуще заявил он. Вихрастый Барнс досадливо прикусил язык и сморщил нос.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул, – не ной только, твоё высочество.  
Он весь подобрался, передёрнул плечами и выскользнул из-под нагретого платка.  
– Погоди-ка, – остановил его Стив. – Давай сначала я попробую.  
– Ха-ха, – насупился Барнс. – Очень смешно.  
Но Стив, пошарив в кармане, вынул из него самый большой крючок. Мальчишки посмотрели на крючок с уважением. Стив протопал на берег и вытащил из тайника (старой, прохудившейся в нескольких местах лодки, которая валялась здесь, сколько Стив себя помнил) свою удочку.  
Ну, удочка, конечно, это громко сказано, но всё же на неё регулярно попадались крошечные прожорливые окуньки, менгадены и снапперы на радость лохматой пёстрой Мурене из паромного дока. Когда Стив приносил ей свою добычу, чумазые улыбчивые грузчики с огромными, твёрдыми, как доски пирса, ручищами всякий раз просили Стива встать на весы; они гоготали и утверждали, что разожравшаяся Мурена весит столько же, сколько Стив. «А может, даже и больше», – кричали остряки. Стив долго подбирал палку для удочки, шкурил её; не сразу, но всё-таки собрал леску из обрывков рыбацких сетей: раня пальцы, перевязывал кончики и после оплавлял их на свечке. Поэтому теперь он не без гордости нёс на пирс своё творение.  
Не глядя лишний раз на Вихрастого Барнса и Белого, он важно приладил грузик, переделанный из старой огромной медной зажигалки, привязал крючок. Натяжение было что надо! У Стива от радостного предвкушения зачесались ладони и засосало под ложечкой. Он осторожно опустил крючок в воду и начал крутить в руках палку, разматывая леску. Подводил осторожно, учитывал колебание воды, примеривался, куда лучше подцепить, чтобы не сорвало при вытаскивании. Мальчишки затаили дыхание. В первый раз Стив выбрал неудачное место, и ремешок быстро соскользнул с крючка. Стон разочарования обоих заинтересованных зрителей заставил Стива сосредоточиться. Во второй раз он действовал тоньше: старался подцепить не острым кончиком, а петлёй крючка за пуговку. Он так долго прицеливался, что аж вспотел. Когда дёрнул, и башмак послушно полез вверх за леской, и стало понятно, что вот оно – не сорвётся, мальчишки издали такой победный вопль, будто Стив выудил трёхметрового тарпона. Торжественно, словно золотой кубок, Стив вручил сандаль Белому. Тот левой рукой взял башмак, правой сильно перехватил ладонь Стива и без лишних слов благодарно сжал. Потом вытряхнул воду из сандалета, помахал, попробовал выжать, в итоге поставил рядышком со вторым и счастливо вздохнул.  
Через десять минут, когда схлынул лихорадочный всплеск от успеха, мальчишки начали замерзать. Они кутались и теснились друг к другу, но усилившийся от воды ветер сводил на нет их попытки удержать тепло.  
– Ой, я больше не могу, – Вихрастый Барнс застучал зубами, подскочил и бросился к своей одежде. – Трусы вроде высохли. – Он глубокомысленно мял ткань. – А, нет, штанины высохли, а резинка ещё сырая. – Раздумчиво насупился, в итоге решительно кивнул и полез в трусы. – Пусть лучше выдерет, всё равно теперь. Не собираюсь я тут в ледышку превращаться.  
Он, резко вздрагивая и шипя сквозь зубы, натягивал промокшую одежду. Белый со вздохом тоже взялся за трусы. Молча собрались, скорбно посматривая на Стива. Барнс протянул ему куртку и платок.  
– Бывай, – он благодарно растянул посиневшие губы в улыбке и двинулся прочь. Стив застегнул куртку и сунул подмышку аккуратно свёрнутый платок. Белый серьёзно пожал ему руку и похлопал незастёгнутым сандалетом по доскам пирса, отправляясь следом. Стив нахмурился.  
– Эй!  
Мальчишки синхронно обернулись, поджидая его.  
– Через два квартала отсюда аптека Рескина на углу, – безразлично сказал Стив, проходя мимо. – Знаете?  
– Ага.  
– Я живу напротив. Мама на дежурстве до восьми, пока доберётся домой. А через полчаса включат отопление и можно… – у Стива вдруг закончился воздух, и он судорожно втянул в себя побольше. – Просушиться, – на выдохе закончил он. Стив старался не смотреть на них.  
– Ух ты! – сразу обрадовался Барнс.  
– Здорово, – улыбнулся с нервным облегчением Белый.  
Стив заколебался, но всё-таки сунул удочку на прежнее место под старой лодкой и повёл новых знакомцев домой. Все трое не на шутку замёрзли, поэтому шагали энергично, Стив даже начал незаметно задыхаться, но, к счастью, быстро добрались. Поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж, и Стив снял с левой руки ключ, привязанный чуть ниже локтя. В прихожей мальчишки заробели, настороженно прислушивались, толклись в дверях, разуваясь и стягивая мокрые чулки, чтобы не наследить.  
Стив подбросил в топку пару поленьев и совок угля, чтобы занялось быстрее. Принёс два стула и поставил их спинками к печке.  
– Повесьте пока сюда. Отопление дадут – тогда на радиатор.  
Споро поставил чайник на плиту и улизнул к себе. За перегородкой Стив слышал, как пыхтят его гости, устраивая одежду у печки. Он и сам переоделся, и захватил две старенькие простыни, чтобы Белый и Барнс не сидели голышом.  
К кофе Стив выставил баночку с остатками мёда и два крутобоких яблока. Барнс и Белый всё ещё подрагивали от холода, когда загремели трубы от подаваемого в них кипячёного пара. В чёрных радиаторах затрещало и защёлкало. Мальчишки отодвинули батарейные ограждения в комнате Стива и навесили на них мокрую одежду. Обувь поставили на кирпичи и аккуратно, чтобы не обжечься, придвинули к радиатору.  
Барнс и Белый, завернувшись в простыни как в римские тоги, придвинули свои стулья вплотную к нагретым деревянным планкам ограждения и теперь жмурились от тепла и удовольствия. Белый зашмыгал, украдкой он беспрестанно подтирал под носом уголком простыни. Барнс, отогревшись, сполз со стула и пошлёпал босыми ногами к книжкам на столе.  
– Электротехнические сети… парогенераторы… циркуляционный насос, – читал он вслух корешки, наклонив голову к плечу.  
– Это папино, – поспешно вставил Стив.  
– А он кто?  
– Электромеханик.  
– А где работает?  
Стив поморщился. Этот Барнс слишком...  
– Он умер.  
– О.  
Стало очень тихо. Стив не смел поднять глаза, ему показалось вдруг, что он всё испортил.  
– А от чего он умер?  
Нет, Барнс просто-таки назойлив.  
– От газа.  
– А как это? Угорел, что ли?  
– Горчичный. На войне.  
– Я знаю, знаю! – закричал Белый. – Это иприт. У меня дядя от него умер, во Франции, – зачастил он. – Как же это… – он потёр лоб, – Сен-Миеле, вот.  
– Да, Сен-Миеле, – кивнул Стив. Он не вспомнил названия, пока Белый не произнёс его.  
– Жалко его, – поджав губы, сказал Барнс. Стив удивился. Обычно соседки, всякие дамы из церкви и сам отец Маркус жалели его маму, гораздо реже – его, а вот отца не жалели никогда.  
– Чем займёмся? – поинтересовался Белый.  
Стив подумал пять секунд и полез под кровать. С замиранием сердца он вытащил картонку из-под маминой шляпки, набитую карандашными огрызками, мешочками с углем, с мелом, квадратиками бережно хранимой белой, плотной бумаги, обрывками дрянных блокнотов и сорванными тетрадными обложками. Порывшись в коробке, Стив отыскал пухлый газетный свёрток. Запихнув коробку обратно под кровать, он сполз на пол и развернул газету. В ней оказались солдатики. Настоящие бумажные солдатики. Каждый был любовно нарисован на кусочке бумаги пару дюймов в длину и чуть меньше в ширину. Прорисована была форма, оружие, даже зверское выражение лица. Но самое главное – движение. Солдатик мог быть неказистым, с нелепой винтовкой, с одной рукой или в дурацком противогазе, но видно было, что он бежит изо всех сил или, наоборот, крадётся неслышно, как кот.  
– Хо-хо! – завопил Белый. – Отлично!  
– Где взял? – Барнс деловито рылся в бумажках.  
– Нарисовал.  
– Сам? – восхитился Белый. – Здорово!  
– Угу, – согласился Барнс. – Предлагаю драку Севера с Югом. Чур, я веду федералистов.  
Белый со Стивом переглянулись. Стив осторожно сказал:  
– Ну, ты можешь воевать за конфедератов.  
– А ты?  
– Я буду партизанить, – улыбнулся Стив. – Переправлять негров и готовить диверсии.  
– Ха, старик, ну и надерём же мы зад этим светлостям! – шумно обрадовался Барнс.  
– На бумажках, которые от газетных полей, нарисованы рядовые, а офицеры – на белых, поплотнее, – пояснил Стив. Они быстро рассортировали воинов по своим армиям. Стив также выдал всем маленькие «пушечки»: вырезанные из веточек тонкие рогатки с привязанными резинками от маминых папильоток. Стреляли пушечки ядрами из маленьких кусочков мела. На ком остаётся меловая отметина, считается погибшим. Стив сначала стрелял угольками, но воины его становились всё чумазее и чумазее, ничем их было не отмыть, а поверх мела всегда можно подрисовать карандашом.  
– Ну, генерал Ричард Эдуард Маскелл, готов ли ты к тому, чтобы тебе намылили шею? – Барнс вскочил и отвесил церемонный поклон Белому.  
– Да, генерал Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, мои розги готовы всыпать тебе горячих, – Белый благородным жестом откинул чёлку с вспотевшего лба. Барнс фыркнул:  
– Розги? Герцогиня, ты не в Йорке.  
– Ах, ты! – Белый вскипел разом, будто молоко, и, отбросив всякое генеральское благородство, напрыгнул на Барнса.  
– Эй! – крикнул Стив, предотвращая надвигающуюся потасовку. – Армии ждут, генералы! Вот и врежьте друг дружке на поле боя.  
Мальчишки оглянулись на него с такими лицами, будто напрочь забыли, где они и чем собирались заняться.  
– Генерал Маскелл, – слабо спросил Барнс, уставившись во все глаза на Стива, – а вы знакомы с нашим новым другом?  
Стив насухую сглотнул: его ещё никто не называл другом.  
– Ну, мы и дураки, генерал Барнс, – Белый в третий раз за день протянул Стиву сильную ладонь и представился: – Ричард Эдуард Маскелл. Но я отзываюсь только на Дика.  
– Или Герцогиню, – едва слышно фыркнул Барнс.  
– Я всё слышу, генерал Идиот!  
Стив пожал руку Дику.  
– Я – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – и, кривляясь, передразнил: – Но я отзываюсь только на Баки.  
Барнс сам схватил Стива за руку и крепко тряхнул.  
– Стивен Грант Роджерс, – и пять секунд подумал. – Отзываюсь на Стива.  
Все трое довольно переглянулись и без лишних слов приступили к бумажной войне.

*  
Через несколько часов в замке клацнул, с хрустом проворачиваясь, ключ. Мальчишки испуганно подпрыгнули. Они оделись только двадцать минут назад, зато даже обувь была горячей и сухой.  
– Стиви? – мама появилась в дверях, снимая перчатки. – О. – Она на миг растерялась, но быстро взяла себя в руки. – Добрый вечер, джентльмены.  
– Здравствуйте, – промямлили джентльмены, немедленно заскучав. Мама быстро осмотрела всех троих.  
– Заканчивайте войну, пойдём ужинать, – пригласила она.  
– Нет-нет, – генералы подскочили и стали судорожно собирать свои армии в газету, – поздно уже. Домой надо.  
Мама с сожалением развела руками:  
– Ну, надо так надо. В следующий раз, может, мне и повезёт.  
Она подмигнула Стиву и ушла к себе. Баки вопросительно кивнул ей вслед:  
– Не выдерет? – Стив недоумённо покачал головой. – А то мы как-то засиделись у Смити, так ему потом всыпали.  
– Потому что орали как подстреленные, – вставил Дик, – вот соседи и нажаловались.  
– Ладно, пора.  
– А вы далеко живёте? – с замиранием сердца спросил Стив.  
– Не-а, тут, за углом. Я над бакалеей Гарольда, а Баки прямо надо мной.  
– Пока, завтра в школе увидимся, – мимоходом обронил Баки, с дробным грохотом ссыпаясь по лестнице.

*  
В кровати Стив вспоминал этот долгий день. Он пригласил Дика и Баки к себе, потому что они ему понравились, а они пошли, потому что он понравился им, и дело не в солдатиках, если бы их не было, они бы сами их тут же нарисовали, да и вообще, могли поиграть просто бумажками, стеклянными шариками, кусочками мела и угля, пуговицами, наконец, потому что им многое нравилось одинаково: они были в восторге от «Истории Соединенных Штатов после Гражданской войны» и от «Авраама Линкольна» Оберхольцера, обожали Гека Финна, Тыквоголового Джека, «Ребячьего пса» и «Майкла – брата Джерри», ненавидели «Традиции благопристойности», кривились от Кэсер, Уортон и Озмы, скучали от стихов, хотя Дик малость и замялся, заявив, что «ему скучно только от скучных стихов». А сколько его гости болтали, чего только про себя на рассказывали, и хохотали, и Стив мог брякнуть всё, что в голову взбредёт, и Дик не насмехался, и Баки не крутил пальцем у виска.  
В кровати Стив в подробностях вспоминал этот долгий день. И думал, что даже если больше ничего не будет, всё равно теперь он лучший в его жизни.

*  
Наутро, едва войдя в школьные ворота, Стив заметил, что к нему, оглядываясь, с гнусной ухмылкой направляется Толстяк Хэнки. Давно его не было, опять, поди, ездил в Филадельфию с отцом. С того раза, ещё в первом классе, когда Стив нечаянно наступил Хэнку на ногу и «просто извинился», тот постоянно задирал его, посчитав, что извинений не достаточно. Хэнки никого и пальцем не трогал, но мог на ухо как-то по-особенному противно обозвать или шепнуть гадость про маму. Конечно, Стив его толкал, даже пытался сунуть кулаком, не умея нахамить в ответ, и тогда, конечно, Хэнки немедленно жаловался на «припадочного Роджерса», и сестра Мод – воспитатель в их младших классах, которые ради эксперимента прикрепили к приходской школе, – конечно, оставляла Стива после уроков тереть доски и полоскать тряпки. Он с остервенением мял насквозь пропитанное мелом дырявое тряпьё в корыте с остывающей водой, глотал злые слёзы, но не сдавался. Хэнки подлец, а подлецам, как говорит мама, надо давать отпор. Стив целый год думал, каких таких непростых извинений ждал Хэнки, но потом пришёл к выводу, что тому просто нравится изводить кого-нибудь, травить не в открытую, а исподтишка, чтобы никто не заметил. Сейчас попался Стив, потом попадётся ещё кто-нибудь, и так всю жизнь.  
Только Стив напрягся в ожидании порции грязи, от которой, признаться, отвык за три месяца, как из-за спины вылетел Баки и стукнул Хэнки по плечу. Тот шлёпнулся на землю скорее от неожиданности, чем от удара.  
– Ой, тихушник Хэнки, – подоспевший Дик заботливо помог Хэнки встать и отряхнуться, – что же ты падаешь-то на ровном месте? Ещё и плечо ушиб, вот сестра Мод расстроится, – он схватил его высоко за галстук, под самый подбородок, и прошипел: – Ещё раз полезешь к кому-нибудь во дворе – насую по шее. Я ещё помню, как тебе перед Рождеством за дамскими уборными всыпали девчонки. Теперь получишь от меня.  
Дика побаивались. Дик был на голову выше всех и знал настоящие боксёрские приёмчики.  
Хэнк, пятясь, трусливо убрался, и Стив, Баки и Дик остались втроём. Они неловко переминались с ноги на ногу.  
– Скоро каникулы, – Баки посмотрел на чистое, ясное небо. – Тебя, – он пихнул локтем Дика, – надо научить, наконец, плавать. А тебе, – он перевёл взгляд на Стива, – неплохо бы научиться бить в лицо. Пригодится.

*  
Боксёрские приёмы Дик показал ему уже на следующий день. Сперва он демонстрировал на Баки, после – на Стиве. Сами движения Стив выучил быстро, но ему не хватало ни силы, ни ловкости.  
– Ты же мелкий, вертлявый! – кричал Дик. – Уклоняйся! Ниже!  
Но у Стива не шло. Великоватые ему ботинки грохотали по земле, взбивая пыль, ладони мокли от волнения, он задыхался.  
– Не получится, – махнул рукой Баки. – Он трусит.  
– Я не трушу! – вспыхнул Стив.  
– Ты не боя боишься, а того, как начать, сделать кому-то больно. Ну, переступить через себя, что ли, – объяснил Баки. – Азарта в тебе нет.  
– Да нет, – не согласился Дик, – надо один раз подраться по-настоящему, и станет понятно.  
Еле переводя дыхание, Стив присел на низкую ограду вокруг лужайки в парке и вынул яблоко. Дик без лишних слов вытряхнул из ученического тряпичного мешочка металлическую типографскую линейку и с её помощью разделил яблоко на три кривоватые дольки. Стив устало впился зубами в яблоко.  
– Кстати, а почему ты – Герцогиня? – он повернулся к Дику. Баки закашлялся, подавившись куском яблока.  
– Может, стоит на тебе показать? Всерьёз только, – раздумчиво спросил Дик, почёсывая внушительные кулаки. Стив только усмехнулся. Баки беспокойно перебегал глазами с Дика на Стива и обратно, но благоразумно помалкивал.  
– Это вот этот вот, – наконец вздохнул Дик и пихнул ногой ботинок Баки, – выдумал.  
– Так он же из Англии, Стиви, из Йорка, весь из себя лорд, – немедленно хмыкнул Баки. – На одно имя его посмотри.  
– Ты что! – с пол-оборота завёлся Дик. – Стив, не слушай его. Имя как имя, бабушка придумала, что теперь... я же не виноват. Я здесь родился, и мама моя из Бостона, отец да, приехал из Йорка, но он никакой не лорд, он в типографии работает… Что?! – крикнул он скалившему зубы Баки.  
– Ничего, – с невинной улыбочкой ответил тот и уже серьёзно сказал Стиву: – Ты только не называй его так при всех.  
– Я вообще не собирался так его звать, – Стив неторопливо и обстоятельно переступил ногами через оградку и повернулся к Баки. – Ну, давай – почему Баки?  
– Неугомонный, да? – Баки недовольно надул губы.  
– Ха. Ха. Ха, – раздельно сказал Дик.  
– Почему? – настырно повторил Стив. Баки демонстративно отвернулся.  
– Не расстраивайся, Стив, – добродушно сказал Дик. – Бак парень придурковатый, но невредный.  
– Эй! – Баки возмущённо обернулся, но Дик, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил: – А Баки он потому, что у нас в классе шесть Джимов. Шесть! И мне пришлось вот так выкрутиться с его вторым именем, а то когда я его звал, он усиленно делал вид, что я зову какого-то другого Джима.  
– Да потому что ты постоянно меня дёргаешь!  
– Вот. А Барнсом его звать скучно. Джимми – по-девчачьи. На Баки-то он сразу отреагировал.  
– Доволен? – очень вежливо спросил Баки у Стива. – Ещё что-то хочешь узнать?  
– Не-а, – Стив впился в свой яблочный ломтик. Дик с Баки переглянулись через его голову и пожали плечами.

*  
Тренироваться они не бросили, и когда у Стива выпадали хорошие дни без кашля и заторможенного дыхания, он пробовал махать кулаками не абы как, а с толком, с головой. Дик очень хорошо дрался: он был большой, здоровый, к тому же отец его умел боксировать по-настоящему и научил сына. А тот потом показывал Баки и Стиву.  
Но в настоящем бою Стиву довелось побывать гораздо позже, года через полтора, уже в средней школе.  
Дик в самом начале учебного года сломал ногу и надолго загремел в кровать. У него в ту пору была мечта спрыгнуть с парашютом. Стив не помнил, откуда он зацепил эту идею, в журнале, что ли, в каком-то вычитал, но Дик только что ночами не бредил о самолётах и парашютах. Он уяснил, что главное в прыжках с парашютом – правильное приземление. И не нашёл ничего лучше, чем спрыгнуть с площадки второго этажа пожарной лестницы прямо на улицу. «Как полный псих», – посетовал на друга Баки. Конечно, Дик сперва потренировался на площадке первого, – не такой уж он и дурачок, – и только потом сиганул со второго, но окаянная нога сломалась в двух местах и свела на нет все мечты о скорых полётах.  
Дик уже два месяца отчаянно скучал дома. Стив за это время успел простудиться и выздороветь, и пока он болел, Баки изворчался, что и сил у него нет, и времени бегать от одного к другому, и язык он смозолил, рассказывая последние новости по два раза, и передавая им все их идиотские фразочки. Определённо, осень не выдалась весёлой, но они умудрялись оставаться вместе, даже будучи порознь.  
В один из пронизанных кусачим северным ветром, но бесшабашно солнечных дней, которые так отчётливо напоминают о предстоящей зиме, Стив возвращался домой из общественной библиотеки, организованной при детском приюте святого Иосифа. В эту библиотеку, представляющую из себя два фанерных чемодана, набитых разномастными книжками, любому можно было принести свои книги навсегда и взять чужие на время.  
В сквозной подворотне, где он обычно срезал угол Дриггс-авеню и Восьмой, кто-то сердито бормотал и сопел. Стив замер, прислушиваясь, но решительно и собранно, преодолев секундный протест, пошагал вперёд. За серой безрадостной грудой деревянных покорёженных ящиков, сваленных здесь с незапамятных времён мистером Марани – владельцем писчебумажной лавки, – он увидел Баки. Баки бешено сопел, вырываясь из хватки Хэнки и Смити. Перед ними стоял, подбоченясь, Робин, что учился на год старше них. Летом они с Хэнки здорово столковались и всю осень дружно, но осторожно, памятуя о кулаках Дика, Баки и остальных пятерых Джимов, а также Зака из старшего класса, – трясли малышню. Щедро выдаваемые хулиганам тумаки не отваживали их от незаконных заработков, а, наоборот, заставляли тихушничать. В школе они и пикнуть не смели: кому охота подставляться под нравоучения сестры Мод? – а вот по подворотням шуровали только так. Смити, привлечённый запахом дармовых монет, тоже присоединился к Робину и Хэнки: втроём-то сподручнее. Баки не упускал случая поддеть Смити, называя его верным лакеем двоих господ. Хэнки с Робином действительно довольно пренебрежительно относились к Смити, но тот будто не замечал далеко не дружественных окриков, приказов и мелких поручений от Хэнки и Робина, ожидая момента дележа добычи.  
– Удержишь его, как же, – плачуще пропыхтел Смити.  
– Барнс, держи язык за зубами, сколько раз тебя предупреждал, – проговорил Робин с ласковой ленцой.  
– А я правду говорю! – звонко выкрикнул Баки. И тут Робин коротко замахнулся и резко двинул Баки в живот. У Стива аж перед глазами побелело, будто это ему сунули кулак под дых. Он налетел на Робина как смерч, размахивая книжкой и повалив того наземь. Какие приёмы ближнего боя? Какие апперкоты, свинги, кроссы? Он вообразил себя великаном, Гулливером, огромным белым рыцарем на огнедышащем коне, он крутился и наносил удары как орёл, как лев, голова не соображала, про дыхание он и вовсе забыл и совсем не чувствовал ответных кулаков. Только когда его сшибли с ног и в груди разом закончился воздух, он понял, что насчёт Гулливера он погорячился. Но Баки времени тоже даром не терял. Робин с Хэнки отступили к выходу из заулка. Баки же остервенело дёргал воротник Смити.  
– Ты ко мне домой больше не приходи, – Баки тряхнул его, – в зубы дам.  
– Пошли, Смити, – скомандовал Хэнки, гнусно хихикая, – Барнсу ещё дома всыпят за куртку. А припадочный Роджерс и так вечно на ладан дышит.  
Куртка Баки, – не какая-нибудь перелицовка из старья, а специально пошитая к началу учёбы из совершенно нового, купленного в лавке отреза клетчатого сукна, – щеголяла выдранным с мясом хлястиком и надорванным нагрудным карманом. У Барнсов недавно появился новый ребёнок, прибавилось и хлопот, и затрат, и порванная куртка, конечно, не обрадует родителей Баки. Горячих ему не всыпят, но миссис Барнс ужасно расстроится, раскричится, а хуже всего – расплачется. Она всегда напоминала Стиву портновскую подушечку для булавок: пышную, сбитую, ладную, отороченную кокетливой тесьмой и ощетинившуюся миллионом иголок, неосторожное движение – и уколешься. Не больно, не смертельно, но обидно за собственную неловкость.  
– Стив, чего разлёгся, – проворчал Баки. – Встаёшь?  
– Ага, – прокряхтел Стив, поворачиваясь на бок.  
– Зажми, а то на одежду накапаешь.  
– Да уже вроде не течёт, – но Стив всё-таки зажал пальцами нос.  
– Сломан? Болит?  
– Не, – прогундосил Стив. Баки покрутился на месте как пёс, оглядывая свой несчастный хлястик, и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Я к Дику пойду, – решил он, стряхивая с волос пыль и мелкий мусор. – Попробую у него подлатать, может, не заметят.  
Баки упёрто тренировался никогда не терять оптимизма.  
Стив ещё раз проверил нос, убедился, что кровь не капает, отряхнул, как смог, руки и подобрал перекошенную книжку. Проулком они вышли на параллельную Бедфорт-авеню и побрели к бакалее Гарольда. Но им не повезло, причём настолько по-крупному, что Хэнки и не снилось подобное счастье. Свернув за угол, он нос к носу столкнулись с миссис Барнс.  
– Ах, – миссис Барнс от неожиданности выронила картонку с порошками: она только что вышла из аптеки Гольштейна; ловко наклонилась за коробочкой, мельком взглянув на ребят, и замерла: – Джим?.. Джимми!!! Это… это как называется?!  
– Привет, мам, – Баки облизнулся от волнения и быстро добавил: – Мы из школы идём.  
– Из школы? – громким шёпотом переспросила миссис Барнс, гневно выпрямившись. – Из школы?! И на каком же уроке тебя так отделали? – Она бросила взгляд на Стива. – Ах, простите. Вас. Где вас так отделали? А?! Отвечай, Джим! Стив!  
Она даже ногой топнула от яростного нетерпения, отчего её твёрдая соломенная шляпка съехала на нос. Миссис Барнс резким движением поправила её, сдвинув чуть ли не на затылок. Баки пришибленно молчал, не в силах придумать оправдания. Стив втянул голову в плечи: всё-таки его мама была не в пример сдержанней, поэтому он всегда несколько терялся от урагана слов и эмоций миссис Барнс, да что скрывать – слегка побаивался.  
– Мы… – Стив нервно переминался с ноги на ногу. – Случились разногласия. Разногласия, – твёрдо закончил он.  
Миссис Барнс оторопела.  
– Вы друг с дружкой что ли?  
– Нет, нет, – Стив затряс головой, старательно игнорируя Баки, который пылающим, недовольным взглядом призывал заткнуться. – С другими людьми.  
– С дру-ги-ми людь-ми, – медленно повторила миссис Барнс, надуваясь от злости. – Ну, получат у меня эти другие люди. Мало не покажется.  
С этими словами миссис Барнс круто развернулась и понеслась вниз по улице.  
– Ну, ты, Стиви, и шляпа, – пыхтел Баки, быстро шагая за мамой, – с ней же молчать надо. Молчать и точка! Сейчас дел наворотит.  
Но до Стива пока ещё не дошло. И только когда они свернули к скобяной лавке папаши Хенли, Стив заволновался. На крыльце, как назло, сидел чистенький и румяный (и когда успел только!) Толстяк Хэнки и лопал яблоко.  
– Хэнк, дорогуша, на минуточку, – голос у миссис Барнс звенел от сдерживаемого негодования. Хэнки неуверенно поднялся и шагнул к ней, поглядывая на Баки и Стива и отчаянно труся. Миссис Барнс оттеснила его подальше от крыльца и, загородив собой, крепко схватила за ухо.  
– Хэнк, дорогуша, – она тряхнула скривившегося Хэнки и склонилась над ним, – ты в следующий раз, когда соберёшься поколотить вон того молодчика, – она коротко указала на Баки, – напомни ему, будь добр, чтобы он снял куртку перед выяснением ваших разногласий. А лучше сам. Снимешь, побьёшь его, и гуляйте оба. Что скажешь? У меня, видишь ли, нет шести лавок с гвоздями, чтобы каждый месяц обшивать Джима. И бегать к твоему отцу за выплатой ущерба мне тоже не улыбается. А тебе уж тем более. Так как? Хэнк, дорогуша, уважишь даму, а?  
– Ба! Миссис Барнс, какая встреча!  
Из лавки выскочил хозяин. Миссис Барнс отпустила ухо Хэнки и неторопливо выпрямилась. Баки, набычившись и судорожно сжимая кулаки, переводил взгляд с неё на мистера Хенли. И Стив уловил, какое дикое, затравленное лицо сделалось у Хэнки.  
– Мистер Хенли, – она обернулась и с достоинством кивнула.  
– Давно вас не было видно. Всё-то вы обходите нас стороной. И с каждым днём всё хорошеете и хорошеете.  
Пока мистер Хенли изливал свой восторг по поводу встречи, доселе оживлённая, текучая миссис Барнс будто смёрзлась, стан и поза становились всё жёстче, лицо её, – всегда подвижное, беспокойное, – отвердело, будто фарфоровое, и только глаза горели, как угли.  
– Что ж мы на улице, – спохватился мистер Хенли. – Заходите, заходите.  
– Благодарю, но я подходила к Хэнку, – миссис Барнс задрала подбородок повыше. – Мы уже закончили.  
– Вы говорили с Хэнки? Мой сын что-то натворил?  
– Нет. Я спросила его насчёт яблока, – легко слукавила миссис Барнс. Она даже погладила Хэнки по плечу.  
– Всё так же любите самые жёсткие и кислые, – словно про себя пробормотал мистер Хенли.  
– Всего доброго, – холодно бросила миссис Барнс, круто развернувшись.  
– Не забывайте нас, миссис Барнс. Заглядывайте. Мы вам всегда рады, – торопливо проговорил мистер Хенли, неотрывно глазея ей вслед. Стива и Баки он даже не заметил, и они, переглянувшись, пошагали следом за миссис Барнс. Она так быстро и легко несла по улице своё полное, туго перехваченное в талии тело, что они еле поспевали за ней.  
– Мама! – Баки не выдержал. – У Стива уже в груди свистит.  
Миссис Барнс остановилась, с полминуты постояла с закрытыми глазами, её передёрнуло и она, наконец, встряхнулась. Оглядела мальчишек с головы до ног и тяжело вздохнула.  
– Идёмте домой.  
Шли в молчании, по кругу гоняя внутри раздражение, каждый своё. И когда до дома оставалась какая-нибудь пара кварталов, Баки не выдержал и ляпнул:  
– Всегда вы так, взрослые. Хэнки на людей кидается, подличает, шкодит, а вы его покрываете. А когда мы его поколотим за дело, так мы же ещё и виноваты.  
– Что-о-о?! Да как ты смеешь так со мной разговаривать! Я всё отцу скажу! – закричала миссис Барнс. Стиву стало неловко за ту внезапную жалость к миссис Барнс, которая кольнула его, когда он всматривался в её разрумянившееся от гнева лицо. – Ты посмотри на себя! Весь рваный, грязный, на лице синяки и царапины, под ногтями черно, ботинки в пыли, чулок спущен. И что ты получил по ботанике?  
– Ты меня уже позавчера отругала, – быстро вставил Баки. – Хватит.  
– Хватит?! Да тебя хоть каждый день ругай! – миссис Барнс разошлась не на шутку. – Сестра Мод опять на тебя жаловалась. Как ты себя ведёшь на переменах?! Ещё мне какие-то претензии смеешь выкатывать. Можно подумать ты сидел на травке и никого не трогал, цветочки-листочки разглядывал, как тебе, кстати, и советовал мистер Джонсон. Но ты же всегда в гуще событий! Баки то, Баки сё, без Баки никуда. Так вот, Джим, раз ты меня позоришь на весь свет, то и моё недовольство терпи молча!  
– Я тебя не позорю. Никогда, – тихо, но твёрдо сказал Баки, исподлобья глядя на мать. В этот миг они как никогда походили друг на друга, абсолютно одинаково насупившись и обиженно надув губы. Миссис Барнс, бескомпромиссно и пренебрежительно махнула рукой, перешла мостик через узкий канал и свернула на свою улицу. Баки смотрел ей вслед с отчаянным ожесточением.  
– Вот всегда она так, – с крепкой досадой прошептал он, шмыгнув носом.  
– Пойдём, – сказал Стив. Он вдруг очень устал. Разболелась ссадина на скуле, помятый бок и коленка. Баки вздохнул и поплёлся за ним.  
На крыльце у бакалеи, прислонившись к перилам, стояла заплаканная миссис Барнс.  
– Джимми, прости меня, – она протянула руки, и Баки, бросившись с места, порывисто обнял её, – я чёрт-те что наговорила.  
– Нет, – Баки мотал головой, – нет, нет.  
– Конечно, ты прав. Но мне так жалко стало Хэнка. Мамы у него нет, а отец колотит его за любую провинность. Думает, ремень и палка воспитают его хорошим человеком. Сестра Мод тоже из-за этого его покрывает. Он пакостит, но я как представлю, что Хенли хладнокровно даёт ему ремня, так у меня мороз по коже. Пожалуйста, Джим, я не знаю, как тебе помочь с Хэнком. Пожалуйста, – повторила миссис Барнс, – сделай так, чтобы мне не пришлось сталкиваться с Хенли лишний раз.  
– Я постараюсь, – как заведённый повторял Баки ей в плечо, – я постараюсь, постараюсь.  
– Винни? – прозвучало сверху. – Значит, твой голос мне не послышался.  
На верхней площадке показался мистер Барнс. Это был плотный, коренастый мужчина, обильно присыпанный сединой. В разбитых ранним артритом руках он держал спящего младенца. Миссис Барнс легко побежала наверх по ступенькам.  
– Плакал?  
– Конечно, – неторопливо ответил мистер Барнс, изучающе вглядываясь в её лицо, – ушла на двадцать минут и пришла через час. И тоже плакала?  
Мистер Барнс в любой ситуации сохранял невозмутимость. Но спокойствие его не достигалось самоуговорами или счётом до десяти, как часто делал Стив, когда хотел сдержать возмущение. Нет, в нём никогда не ощущалось скрытого, задавленного недовольства, спокойствие его было глубинным, без натяжки и актёрства. Качество это очень ценили в семье, где подрастали трое мальчишек, а миссис отличалась чрезмерной возбудимостью, активностью и говорливостью. Вот и сейчас она, забрав у мужа младенца, крикнула вниз:  
– Ну, и чего вы встали? Живо подымайтесь!  
– Винни, – укоризненно покачал головой мистер Барнс, – разбудишь.  
– Я, пожалуй, домой, – неосмотрительно начал отступать Стив.  
– Конечно, – покладисто согласилась миссис Барнс, – только сперва почистишься у нас и поешь. Незачем волновать ещё и Сару. Живо!  
Как будто вычистив костюм, он вместе с грязью сведёт синяки с лица и коленей, и маме тогда не придётся переживать и сердиться. Но Стиву ничего не оставалось, как подняться наверх, к Барнсам.  
В маленькой комнате Баки помещались лишь втиснутый под окно самодельный квадратный стол для занятий, застеленный старыми исписанными газетами, да две узкие кровати под цветастыми вытертыми покрывалами. Стив аккуратно разложил брюки, и Баки выдал ему изрядно полысевшую щётку и миску с горячей мыльной водой. Пока Стив, раздевшись, чистил от пыли и нескольких капель крови костюмы, Баки в прихожей натирал им обоим ботинки. Потом миссис Барнс принесла тарелки с тушёным картофелем и целую доску ещё тёплых кукурузных лепёшек. Стив чуть с ума не сошёл от внезапно обрушившегося на него вместе с запахом горячей еды зверского голода. Наскоро объевшись, он прилёг на кровать Баки, наблюдая, как тот принёс объёмистый деревянный ящик и теперь рылся с тихим ворчанием в разноцветных моточках, неумело вдевал нитку в иголку и расправлял многострадальный хлястик. Глаза Стива закрывались. Сквозь сон он уловил, как миссис Барнс шёпотом что-то выговаривала Баки, а потом сама сидела с его курткой и шила, и Баки тихо-тихо пел маленькому братцу о холмах, волнах и парусах: «Где ты, золотая любовь моя…»  
Стив проснулся рывком. Рядом, за стеной, плакал ребёнок. Окно было тёмным. Он завозился, запутавшись в одеяле, и никак не мог выбраться от стены.  
– Тихо ты, – прошептал Баки прямо в ухо. – Джина разбудишь.  
Стив замер. Сейчас до него дошло, что они с Баки вдвоём на кровати.  
– В туалет что ли?  
– Домой надо, – Стив представил, что скажет мама, и зажмурился.  
– Спи. Я вчера сходил и сказал твоей, что ты у нас.  
Стив лёг обратно. Подумал пять секунд и повернулся на бок.  
– Кто плакал?  
– Джош, – зевнул Баки. – Есть захотел.  
В следующий раз Стив проснулся, когда начало светать. Баки, уже одетый, сидел в ногах и читал какую-то потрёпанную книжку. Лицо его отливало красивым багряно-фиолетовым с вкраплениями лилового и ярко-розового, как в грозовой закат на пляже.  
– Здорово разукрасили.  
Баки осклабился:  
– На свой нос посмотри.  
Стив сел, в носу обложило, ушибленную накануне спину прострелило; он осмотрел ссадины и синяки на коленке.  
– Слушай, – Баки еле слышно заговорил, когда Стив обувался в прихожей. – Мама твоя вчера велела тебе прийти до восьми. Она… – Баки замялся, – в общем, она рассердилась, так что имей в виду.  
– А сейчас сколько?  
– Не знаю. Папины часы в спальне, а туда я не пойду. Но он встаёт в половине седьмого, и уже светло, так что где-то в районе шести.  
– А почему она рассердилась? – Стив пока ещё плохо соображал спросонья.  
– Из-за драки, – Баки махнул рукой. – Всё равно моя твоей всё разболтает. – Баки поджал губы и тяжко вздохнул. Стив понял, что сейчас будет неприятное. – Ты, Стиви, тоже хорош. Держи с моей язык за зубами, сам видишь, что получается.  
Стив, скривившись, тряхнул чёлкой. Он не умел разбираться, когда полезно промолчать, а когда, наоборот, начать оживлённо и безостановочно трепаться. Но с миссис Барнс он постарается, куда деваться.  
– А вообще, – Баки пихнул его в плечо. – Мы их здорово вчера отделали.  
– Да? – подозрительно прошипел Стив. – А что это у меня со спиной тогда?  
– Ерунда, – легкомысленно фыркнул Баки. – Ты достал самого Робина, расквасил ему губу. Они удрали с поля боя пока мы ещё стояли на ногах. Жалкие трусы!  
– Жалкие трусы, – повторил Стив. Настроение его резко скакнуло вверх. Надо же, от него досталось забияке Робину! Даже перспектива разговора с рассерженной мамой уже не омрачала солнечного утра.


	2. Десять центов.

– Убью, Барнс, – стонал взмокший, красный, как рак, Дик. Рубашку его было уже не спасти, она побурела от пота и земли, воротничок, ещё утром хваставший крахмальной, прохладной белизной, жалко повис на шее. Баки ему давно предлагал снять её, но Дик очень боялся обгореть: его белая кожа не выносила прямых солнечных лучей, начинала краснеть, пузыриться, лопаться, облезать и вообще вести себя по-свински. Хорошо хоть Дик уступил, когда друзья настояли, чтобы он снял пиджак и галстук и надел панаму из газеты: слабый ветерок, налетавший время от времени, иногда отлеплял мокрую ткань от зудевшей кожи, а волосы пусть и чесались под бумагой, но в темя уже не так долбило жаром. – Убью.  
– Не ной, Герцогиня, – на автомате пропыхтел Баки. Он чувствовал себя не лучше Дика, но, раздетый до пояса, с повязанной на голову майкой выглядел намного выигрышнее. Тонкий, жилистый, загорелый как индеец, он выворачивал комья каменистой земли сильными руками, обхватывая широкими ладонями короткий узловатый черенок лопаты.  
– Может, передохнёте? – торопливо предложил Стив, отложив грабли, и вынул из брезентовой замасленной сумки бутыль с водой. Оба посмотрели на него со смутной ненавистью и жалобой.  
– Уйди в тень, а? – просипел ему Баки, выдёргивая пробку из бутылки. Он выпил тёплой, противной воды и ополоснул лицо.  
– Ничего, – улыбнулся ему Стив, – жару я люблю.  
– Сколько там ещё? – спросил Дик.  
– Вот это посадим, – огляделся Стив, – и останется тринадцать.  
– Хорошее число, – одобрительно кивнул Дик. – Вот это посадим и я скончаюсь.  
– Да ладно тебе, Герцогиня, тридцать корешков всего.  
– Баки, – вздохнул Стив.  
– А по шее? – Дик мрачно буравил Баки мутным взглядом.  
– Чего по шее-то? – Баки недоумённо вскинулся. – Чего я сделал?  
Дик тщательно закупорил бутылку. Видно было, как он пытается справиться с озлобленным отчаянием, замешанным на усталости. Он подхватил лопату и направился к следующей вешке, отмеченной когда-то красной, а теперь вылинявшей до серости от дождей и солнца, тряпке.  
После знакомства со Стивом они перестали вечно спорить и драться друг с другом. Попробовали один раз, но Стив живо полез между ними, и драчуны оставили кулаки при себе. Больше они и не пытались решить разногласия силой. Третий в команде придал им всем устойчивости. Обижались порой, правда, как девчонки: Баки страдал от дурацких розыгрышей Дика, а Дик – от длинного языка Баки, за которым тот никогда особо не следил.  
Баки с негодованием повернулся к Стиву:  
– Ну?! – потребовал он.  
– Баки, тебе же не семь лет, – Стив снова вздохнул. – Хорош его обзывать.  
Баки, нахмурившись, рыкнул, в досаде на самого себя:  
– Вот чёрт… – он повёл плечами и подхватил лопату.  
Работу нашёл, как всегда, Баки. У него был нюх (ну, и куча знакомых) на то, чтобы разузнать, где заработать лишний цент. Некоторые взрослые в их квартале неделями не могли раздобыть заработок, а нетребовательный Баки хватался за всё, что мог унести.  
Все каникулы после окончания средней школы он грузил какие-то металлические чушки, прибывшие из сталелитейных цехов Буффало и Рочестера, носился с газетами, с хлебом, чистил обувь на углу, когда мистер Фу Моу сильно уставал и выбывал из строя, да так, что его сварливая жена выливала на мостовую дешёвый ром и вызывала полисмена. Баки красил пляжные кабинки, а однажды целый месяц выводил в парк слепую старушку с Лоример-стрит («Нет, она добрая и всё такое, но воняет от неё – закачаешься»). Порой его заработок кое-как покрывал расходы на то, чтобы добраться до места плюс дневной паёк, но Баки не унывал. Ворчание Дика о несоразмерности затраченных усилий и оплаты только забавляла его, – такой он был деятельный. Работа по большей части находилась разовая, и по той же большей части – довольно тяжёлая. Он всегда предлагал друзьям разделить работу по-братски, Дик иногда присоединялся к нему, но был лишён той упорной тяги иметь свои деньги, что двигала Баки.  
– Я один у родителей, а Баки достаётся только треть, – рассуждал Дик. – К тому же моя мама тоже зарабатывает. Тут всё понятно.  
Дик присоединялся к нему больше для помощи, чтобы тот не надорвался, впрочем, и мозоли, и деньги они делили поровну. Стив пару раз красил с Баки заборы в Бридж-парке, но от запаха краски у него отекал нос, а во второй раз ему не повезло с холодным порывистым ветром с реки и у него разболелось ухо, поэтому Баки звал, конечно, но звал осторожно и старался это делать в присутствии миссис Роджерс, чтобы та, в случае чего, повлияла. Нет, Стив всё знал, и про цены на лекарства, и про мамины нервы, и про собственную беспомощность, но это не мешало ему порой злиться на самого себя, психовать на друзей и, в итоге, смирно вести себя с мамой.  
Сегодня они сажали будущий сквер в китайском районе Сансет-парка. Тридцать стволов – два доллара. Некий мистер Звертни, с которым и договаривался Баки, после обеда выдал им две лопаты, грабли и мешки с чахлыми деревцами, указал вешки, где сажать. Дик и Баки взялись за лопаты, Стив втыкал в ямки корешки, засыпал, затаптывал, утрамбовывал и разравнивал. Погода стояла прекрасная, солнце лупило во все лопатки, на небе – ни облачка, ветер дул ласковый и тёплый. Стив откровенно наслаждался зноем, и если бы не окровавленные ладони Дика и не безоглядный язык Баки, то он сказал бы, что неплохо провёл время.  
На закате приехал Звертни, придирчиво и как будто недовольно осмотрел их работу. Раздумывал так долго, что Баки уже напрягся («если что, хватайте инструмент – и дёру, хоть лопату продадим», – предупредил он их заранее), рассматривал их чумазые, замордованные рожи. Наконец, достал бумажник.  
– Делить будете?  
Баки кивнул.  
– Ну, вот вам десять центов сверху от меня лично. Выручили, парни, – Звертни отсыпал мелочь в ладонь Баки. Тот просиял. – Приходите завтра.  
Искушение было велико, но здравый смысл в Баки всё же победил.  
– Когда мозоли заживут.  
И они побрели к трамвайной остановке.  
У двери в квартиру Стива Баки вынул монеты и выделил каждому по семьдесят центов. Взглянув на разъеденную ладонь Дика, он запихнул ему деньги в карман пиджака.  
– Попадёт? – кивнул на мозоли.  
– Ну, ты же его знаешь, – дёрнул плечом Дик. – Наговорит всякого…  
Баки вздохнул, и они отправились к себе. Стив порой, когда день особо удавался, и жаль было расставаться, досадовал, что Дик и Баки всегда первым провожают его до дома, а потом идут к себе, но не сегодня. Сегодня он зверски устал.  
– Мама, я дома, – крикнул он, аккуратно закрывая дверь на ключ.  
– Слышу, – мама в кухне пила чай. – Голодный?  
– Ага, – он прислонился к косяку и утомлённо улыбнулся. Мама подскочила, проворно подбежала к нему, ухватила за горящие щёки, поворачивая его голову то так, то этак, с тревогой заглядывая в глаза.  
– Барнс опять вас втравил в свои делишки? – грозно произнесла она.  
– И ничего не втравил! – вспыхнул Стив.  
– Умывайся! – приказала мама, расстроенно гремя кастрюлями. Она навела тёплой воды в тазу и задёрнула занавеску. Стив плескался в кухонной раковине, смывая с волос сухую земляную пыль, скрёб шею и подбородок, чистил и стриг ногти, потом залез в гулкий, высокий, когда-то давно окрашенный жёлтой масляной краской таз, и намылил всё тело.  
– Тебе полить? – из-за занавески спросила мама.  
– Нет! Я сам! – Стив торопливо подоткнул старую простыню на верёвке, которая при надобности отделяла кухонную раковину, туалетную комнатку и таз, превращая уголок кухни в ванную комнату.  
– Я оставлю чайник на табурете, – мама подвинула табурет к занавеске и вышла. Стив смыл с рук пену в раковине, развёл воду в большом жестяном ведре и осторожно, стараясь не расплескать на пол, ополоснулся из ковшика. С удовольствием растёрся. Провёл кончиками пальцев подмышками и внизу живота. Несмотря на худобу и невысокий рост перед самым днём рождения на его теле пробились первые волоски, и в паху изрядно потяжелело. Он задумчиво собрал в горсть гениталии, вспоминая, какими маленькими и детскими они ощущались в прошлом году, а теперь и волос на теле прибавлялось, и член становился весомее. Стив втайне страшно гордился этим фактом, он наполнял его необычайной уверенностью и какой-то лёгкой небрежностью не только в поведении, но и в мироощущении, что ли. Теперь не стыдно будет, по крайней мере, переодеваться на пляже или в раздевалке старшей школы: он взрослеет наравне со всеми.  
После ужина Стив рухнул в кровать, но сон не шёл. Он привык, что Баки вечно норовит ляпнуть: «Влетит?», когда встаёт вопрос даже о лёгком недовольстве родителей. Но диково: «Ты его знаешь» прозвучало особенно мрачно. И нет, Стив не знал. Он слышал от того же Дика, что мистер Маскелл очень едкий на слово, запросто срезает единственным точным вопросом и ему не нужно для этого повышать голос, он терпеть не может вранья и очень, очень требователен. Он даже «бэшку» в табеле мог обидно высмеять, да так, что Дик несколько дней ходил как в воду опущенный. Дик всегда тщательно следил за собой, тщательно занимался и с недавних пор тщательно бунтовал. Стив и обеспокоился.  
– Ма-ам, – позвал он, – не спишь?  
– Нет. Читаю.  
– Тебя били в детстве?  
– Как это? Нет, конечно.  
– Ну, не били, в смысле в школе, а родители тебя лупили за провинности?  
– Да нет же! – Стив услышал, что мама заволновалась. – Что случилось?  
– А как думаешь, папа мог бы мне всыпать, если бы был с нами?  
– Нет, – мама ответила сразу, не раздумывая. – Даже если бы он решил, что надо, я бы не позволила. Что случилось? – настоятельно спросила мама. – Опять Барнс?  
– Да почему Барнс? – удивился Стив. – Мам, ты зря себе навыдумывала про Баки. Он хороший.  
– Он неугомонный.  
– Ага, неугомонный, – Стив улыбнулся в темноту. – И хороший.  
Мама промолчала.  
– Ну, говори, ма, – Стив лениво зевнул. Он ни секунды не сомневался в Баки, и мама всегда с неизменной теплотой относилась к его друзьям. Но когда начиналась эта волынка с заработками, она разозлилась.  
– Я боюсь, что он вас втравит в какие-нибудь нехорошие дела, – тихо и серьёзно сказала мама.  
– Например? – вздохнул Стив.  
– Помнишь историю с Абой?  
О! История с Абой была незабываема. Два года назад глупый семилетка Аба Джейкобс из младшей школы связался с Хэнки и его компанией. В школе Хэнки, Смити, Робин и ещё пара примкнувших к ним бездельников с развитой фантазией бессменно строили из себя пай-мальчиков, на улице они побаивались влезать в одиночку в открытые конфликты, но толпой вели себя как настоящая банда. Дурачок Аба решил, что он молоток, раз его привечает сам Хэнк сотоварищи, зазнался и пошёл с ними «на дело». Они забрались в теплицы голландцев Сансет-парка. Ничего не вынесли, но пошуровали там знатно. И попались. Крепко сбитая компания давно знала правила и прыснула во все стороны. Абу в красном драповом пальто застигли на месте преступления с двумя ещё бледными цуккини в руках. Сторож схватил его за шиворот и отволок в полицейский участок. Аба был мал и изрядно напуган, чтобы достойно соблюсти мифический кодекс чести преступников, поэтому ревел, как бегемот, и, размазывая сопли, чистосердечно рассказал всё, что и кого знал.  
И хотя и сторож, и Аба говорили, что он орудовал в компании, сестра Мод решила прогнать из школы одного Абу. Зажиточный отец Хэнки владел несколькими скобяными лавками и не был готов к тому, чтобы его имя трепали на каждом углу из-за нескольких выдернутых морковок. А отец Абы трудился деревянщиком на верфи, и мать-еврейка воспитывала семерых. Отличная мишень.  
Школа гудела. Администрация и преподаватели, кроме сестры Мод, оказались не готовы к такому повороту дел. Состоялось открытое заседание попечительского совета, педагогов и родителей. Пришёл старенький, верно, ещё успевший погонять англичан на юга, дедуля с длинной бородой и громоподобным голосом из городского совета по образованию. Папа Дика привёл адвоката. Шум стоял до потолка. Никто не знал, что делать с Абой. Тогда встала мама Стива. Она задала два простых вопроса: почему надо выгонять Абу из школы, если по суду его отцу уже назначили сорок часов общественных работ в этой теплице и почему наказывают только Абу и его семью, если есть свидетели, что он был не один?  
– Такое ощущение, что наказывают не за то, что залез в чужое, а за то, что не убежал вовремя, – сказала Сара Роджерс, нервно крутя обручальное кольцо на пальце, как делала всегда, когда она волновалась, что сборище мужчин не станет всерьёз слушать женщину-не-монашку. – Так что подавайте нам сюда всю компанию, невзирая на родственные чувства сестры Мод к своему племяннику, либо оставьте Джейкобсов в покое! Аба уже достаточно наказан, и впредь, я уверена, будет выбирать себе достойных друзей.  
Что тут было! Нерешительный, пылкий, нервный до болезненности мистер О’Тулл, учитель истории, услыхав, что кто-то, в случае чего, встанет на его сторону в борьбе против косности и твердолобости сестры Мод, вскочил и произнёс короткую, но пламенную речь о правах детей, женщин, евреев и негров. Адвокат О’Коннор цветисто заявил о неправомочности двух наказаний за одно деяние. Отец Маркус важно и весомо напомнил всем о милосердии вообще и о чадолюбии в частности. После этого все вдруг вспомнили, что миловать и вправду порой куда как выгоднее, нежели карать. Громоподобный дед стукнул своей клюкой об пол, велел всем расходиться и более не заниматься ерундой.  
– Мальчик достаточно наказан! – повторил он слова Сары и первым отправился к выходу.  
Сестра Мод сидела красная и встрёпанная под своей серой накидкой, но никому до неё не было дела. После этого случая младшеклассники, да и учителя тоже, вообще перестали воспринимать её как старшего воспитателя школы. Лишь на первогодков она ещё могла нагнать страху, но и это длилось недолго: через пять лет и младшую школу полностью отделили от приходской.  
Толстяк Хэнки через месяц упал с каруселей и сильно разбился. Он полгода лежал в гипсе, и компания его распалась. Все взрослые увидели в происшествии «карающую длань Отца нашего небесного», и Аба Джейкобс сделался чуть ли не «пророком, через коего Божественное послало сигнал детям своим». А вот Сара Роджерс стала на короткое время этаким «героем праведным, первым поднявшим знамя борьбы с несправедливостью, отважно бросившимся на защиту угнетаемого и не убоявшимся осуждения ограниченного и занятого обывательскими делишками общества».  
Отец Маркус здорово умел раздуть из мухи слона.  
И вот теперь его справедливая до чрезвычайности мама вспомнила Абу, да ещё в связи с Баки! Стив вскочил.  
– Никогда! – с жаром заявил он, появляясь на пороге маминой комнаты. Мама напряжённо смотрела на него, и Стив тихо и упрямо закончил: – Баки не подлец.  
– Стив, – вздохнула мама, – вы не взрослые. Он может вляпаться в нехорошие дела, по малолетству не разобраться в человеке. И вас втянуть.  
– Нет, мама, – Стив помотал головой. – Он хорошо разбирается в людях. Он даже в шесть лет никогда не играл с Хэнки и всегда давал ему подзатыльники, если тот говорил гадости о девчонках, или о Чёрном Ли, или о мистере Фу Моу. Нет.  
Мама смиренно вздохнула.  
– Ну, ладно, – смягчилась она. – Я переживаю. Город большой, а вы уходите на весь день. Но если ты так уверен, я постараюсь не ворчать на Баки.  
– Уверен! Я даже представить не могу, чтобы он связался с плохими людьми. Это тогда будет не он, а кто-то совсем-совсем другой, – Стив утвердительно кивнул и отправился к себе.  
– Стиви, подожди. Ты же разговор начал не про Баки, это я тебя сбила. Ты что-то про побои говорил. Кого-то обижают родители?  
– Не знаю, – Стив потёр лоб рукой. – Вроде нет, но... я теперь и не знаю, порядочно ли спрашивать такое, – признался он.  
– Спроси и разберёмся. Ты же не ради сплетен спрашиваешь?  
– Нет, конечно, – возмущённо вскинулся Стив. – Просто волнуюсь.  
– Другое дело, – одобрила мама.  
– Ты же работаешь с миссис Маскелл.  
– Да.  
– Ты не в курсе, – Стив замялся, – мистер Маскелл… он не лупит Дика?  
– Нет, он не лупит Дика.  
Стив отвернулся.  
– Подожди, Стив, – мама села на постели. – Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать, чтобы ты понял. – Она прикусила губы, собираясь с мыслями. – Представь человека, которому многое дано. Он большая умница, блестяще образован. Ему прочат карьерные пики и прекрасное будущее. Но он хочет большего. Хочет изменить мир, сделать людей лучше. Дом его очень старый, закостенелый и он едет в другой, более молодой, современный, гибкий. Он жаждет большого дела, но оно никак не подворачивается, потому что дом хотя и молод, но также поражён болезнями старого. Идут годы, и человек этот разочаровывается. Чувствует себя несчастным. Несчастным из-за того, что жизнь его не устроилась так, как он мечтал, и возраст уже не тот, чтобы начинать заново, да и зачем начинать, если ни одна мечта не сбудется. Это он так думает, что мечты его не сбылись, Стиви. Он так думает.  
– А на самом деле? – с замиранием сердца спросил Стив. В течение маминого рассказа глаза его становились всё больше и больше в ожидании откровения, чудесного венца непростого существования.  
– А на самом деле он делает дело. Да, не в мировых масштабах, но оно нужно людям. У него хорошая жена, сын, которым можно только гордиться. Но он не замечает этого, он думает, что несчастен и из-за этого делает несчастными тех, с кем живёт. Он не бьёт их, но мучает своим разочарованием и показывает, насколько разочарован и в них тоже. Он одумается, Стиви. Он умный и добрый, когда-нибудь он смирится. Поймёт, что и в малом, но честном служении есть большая польза, – мама потёрла глаза. – Я понимаю, Дику сейчас очень тяжело, Лиз держится спокойнее, но Дик… ещё и возраст… В общем, пусть он спорит с отцом, но без злости. Пусть не очень сердится на него. Мистер Маскелл любит их, может, он чуточку забылся, но он любит.  
Стив тяжело вздохнул, отвернув опрокинутое лицо: сказки не вышло. Он не представлял, как можно чуточку забыть о любви к человеку, которого любишь.

*  
В начале лета к Стиву приезжала в гости бабушка из Огасты. Только это была не настоящая бабушка: мисс Мирна Варни приходилась двоюродной тёткой его отцу. Родство было дальним, но из всей родни только она и поддерживала отношения с Роджерсами. Много лет назад Мирна и Сара договорились по очереди приезжать друг к другу погостить, и каждый год посещать то Мэн, то Нью-Йорк. Но со здоровьем Стива было не угадать, да и Саре не всегда удавалось выбраться с работы на несколько дней к ряду, поэтому бабушка, которая в Первую мировую служила медсестрой в полевом госпитале и заработала государственную пенсию, чаще ездила к ним. Нет, она неплохая старушка, невредная, понимающая, но был у неё существенный недостаток, из-за которого Стив старался не допустить встречи своих друзей с Мирной, и если она у них гостила, он не приглашал их дальше порога, выдавливал из прихожей и чаще сам бегал к Баки и Дику.  
Но… сколько верёвочке ни виться, а кончику быть. Они с Баки и Диком валялись в парке на траве, утомлённые до головокружения качелями, сварганенными на скорую руку из вытертого в тряпку корабельного конца; и когда Стив услыхал дребезжащий любящий голосок: «Стиви, цыплёночек, ты бы не лежал на траве», он лишь обречённо вздохнул. Мирна, в общем-то, понравилась его друзьям, не задавалась, не лезла с расспросами, оценила качели и их вежливые манеры, они неплохо поболтали, но от этого с раннего детства осточертевшего «Стиви, цыплёночек» он обмирал каждый божий раз. Каждый. Сара и Мирна, наконец, ушли к зеленщику, куда и направлялись по парковым дорожкам.  
– М-да, я бы тоже избегал такой родственницы, – невинно заметил Баки.  
– Мы-то думали она вреднющая старая карга, а она мировая старушенция, – заметил Дик. – Хотя… цыплёночек? – Он пристально осмотрел Стива, обойдя кругом.  
– Что-то есть, – задумчиво протянул Баки, – маленький, хорошенький…  
– Пушистенький, – подсказал Дик, вздыбив ему волосы на затылке.  
– Вы не успокоитесь теперь, да? – Стив почувствовал обречённость, и в то же время, необычайную лёгкость: дурацкая тайна растворилась, став достоянием на троих.  
– Не-а, – друзья расплылись в одинаковых коварных ухмылках.  
– Ну и чёрт с вами, – фыркнул Стив и, махнув рукой, завалился обратно в траву.  
– Стиви, цыплёночек, ты бы не лежал на траве, – продрожал Дик и захихикал.  
С «цыплёночком» было так же, как и с «Герцогиней»: только между собой, хотя порой и выводило страшно. Стив не кидался в драку, нет, но мог в ответ швырнуть тетрадку или скомканную газету. Ну и, справедливости ради, «цыпа» и не прижилась, к осени про неё забыли.

*  
– Чёрт, Стив, – Баки не на шутку встревожился. – Ты Дика не видел?  
– Не-а, – шевелиться было лень.  
– Надо искать… Чёрт, Роджерс, слышишь?! – Баки заметался. – Его надо искать.  
– Он уже большой мальчик, – Стив нехотя приподнял голову: в теньке так хорошо дремалось. Народу на пляже прорва, не хотелось терять удобное место – они вырвались из города поплавать какой-нибудь час назад.  
Стива научила плавать мама, и плавал он неплохо, но, конечно, не на большие расстояния. Мама не ленилась повторять, что долгое сидение в море – не с его здоровьем, но плавать уметь надо, жизнь длинная, мало ли что случиться. Поэтому Стив плавал только в самую жару, но больше сидел в прибое, и тогда нападало такое созерцательное настроение: будто тебя нет, сознание растянуто на поверхности, на безотчётной кромке, на грани беспамятства, и ничто в мире не касается твоих мыслей... Стив любил море.  
Баки несколько лет порывался научить Дика плавать, но тот увиливал и отнекивался, а тут вдруг созрел. Баки плавал замечательно, сил у него через край, и заплывал страшно далеко, поэтому логично, что Дика учил плавать он. У складов было плохое дно, а на пляже можно было плавать безбоязненно. Дик научился довольно-таки быстро, за пару дней, и теперь сидел в воде часами. А вот уровень беспокойства Баки улетел до облаков: ну как утонет. Раньше-то Дик сидел себе в накатывающих волнах, или бродил по пояс в море, а теперь он колошматил длинными неловкими руками по воде, нырял, пробовал на спине, захлёбывался, и Баки просто-таки изводился, наблюдая за ним. Он совсем забросил плавание и только и следил за Диком, пугался, когда терял из виду, как теперь, и на лбу у него только что не хватало надписи крупными красными буквами: «УТОНУЛ».  
– Иди, проверь волнорез, – скомандовал Баки, махнув рукой направо. Сам он отправился налево.  
Дик довольно быстро нашёлся в тени за пляжной кабинкой. Стив случайно его заметил.  
– Ты чего? – он сел на тёплый песок рядом с ним. – Он волнуется.  
– Надоел, носится со мной как с тухлым яйцом, – Дик угрюмо уткнулся в колени подбородком.  
– А сказать? Думаешь, после твоих пряток, он успокоится? – с сомнением протянул Стив. Но остался сидеть. Вдвоём они видели, как Баки уже два раза пронёсся мимо, и на его лбу уже светилась надпись «УТОНУЛИ ОБА». Дик уже сам понимал, что дал маху, Стив вообще не знал, как показаться теперь Баки на глаза. Ему надо было вытаскивать Дика, уговаривать его, а он вместо этого разлёгся на песке и закрыл глаза, считая до ста.  
Его друзья порой вынимали всё терпение. Дик выкидывал коленца, Баки бесился, Дик раскаивался, но это не отвращало его от дальнейших разыгрываний. Какой-то дьявольский круг. Вспомнить хотя бы его выходку с галстуками. Баки вечно высмеивал манеру Дика повязывать галстук. Однажды тот нацепил на шею все галстуки, какие нашёл в доме, и так ходил весь день, любезно объясняя каждому, что новой моде его научил Баки Барнс, да-да, тот самый Барнс, да-да, Баки Барнс, отец которого заведует парогенераторной подстанцией. Баки тогда взвился до небес, Дик устыдился… Прошло две недели и вот опять. Потрясающая неумелость доходчиво объяснить, что человеку не нравится в поведении другого. Стив мог спокойно сказать, когда что-то его не устраивало, да, он долго думал, взвешивал, размышлял, но, в конце концов, говорил. А Дик не способен даже намекнуть Баки, что тот не прав, когда лезет к его галстукам, накручивал себя неделями и, в итоге, разрешал проблему самым спорным, конфликтным и невыигрышным способом. Сегодня всплыло плавание...  
– Плохо как-то это всё, – нервно потирая нос, заметил Стив. – Дольше тянем, больше трудностей.  
Баки, завидев их, сразу всё понял. Наверное, оттого, что они оба, не сговариваясь, расплылись в идиотских ухмылках, вместо того, чтобы выйти с серьёзными минами, поясняя про уборные: «сам знаешь, какие там дикие очереди». Ух, как разозлился Баки. Он даже сжал кулак, прищурившись на Дика, и Стив на полшага передвинулся вперёд. Заметив движение, Баки глянул на него, но не зло, а разочарованно, и с остервенением выхватил из кучи одежды свои брюки. Он быстро натянул их, набросил рубашку и, подхватив сандалии, отправился прочь. Дик схватился за голову. Он терпеть не мог, когда Баки молча и гневно дулся.  
Одеваясь на ходу, они побежали за ним. Звали его на все лады, пока Стив не начал задыхаться от усилий и волнения. Услыхав за спиной его сиплые вздохи, Баки сразу же остановился, с досадой ткнув себя кулаком по лбу.  
– Баки, ну, прости нас, мы идиоты, – моментально заканючил Дик.  
– Ах, так, – Баки повернулся к ним лицом. – Тогда говорите как есть: Герцогиня и Цыпа-Стив – идиоты.  
– Чего это? – возмутился Стив. – Какая я тебе Герцогиня?  
– Вот именно, – разом подхватил Дик. – Никакой я не Цыпа, да ещё и Стив. Вот ещё выдумал! – И доверительно повернувшись к Стиву, громко прошептал ему: – Этот Баки такой странный.  
– Конечно, ты не Цыпа, ты же Герцогиня.  
– Да ты посмотри на моё лицо, какая я тебе Герцогиня? У меня уже усы пробиваются. Разве Герцогини бывают с усами?  
– Хм, они сплошь бритые. Я не Герцогиня, ты не Герцогиня. Может, ты Герцогиня?  
Оба выжидательно посмотрели на Баки.  
– Уговорили, я Герцогиня, – медленно сказал тот, заливаясь нежным румянцем от сдерживаемого смеха. – Тогда делите между собой Цыпу и Стива.  
– Я – Стив, – быстро вставил Дик.  
– О-кей, – развёл руками Стив. – Я – Цыпа.  
И тут Баки прыснул, закрыв ладонью рот, но не выдержал и, запрокинув голову, захохотал на всю улицу. Даже прохожие заозирались на этот открытый, честный, заразительный смех. Дик, улыбаясь, в ажитации пихнул Стива локтем.  
Стив всегда считал, что в дружбе главное – не забота и защита, не неодиночество и верность, а возможность пустого дурачества, когда без лишних объяснений делишь шутку, разыгрываешь любую странность, подхватываешь ерундовое слово и раздуваешь из него абсурдную историю, и всё для того, чтобы задушенно хихикать по вечерам под одеялом, вспоминая острые моменты спонтанной игры.

*  
В первый же год в старшей школе Стив опять чуть не умер. В феврале с побережья начинают задувать сильные тёплые ветра, набрасываться на чёрные взъерошенные волны затона и лепить из них жирные неповоротливые тучи, полные то колючего снега, то проливных дождей, а то и пронизывающих до костей липких туманов. Промокшие ботинки не успевали просыхать к утру, пальто и кепка отсыревали, подкладка оставалась вечно влажной и холодной. Стив устал от непрестанной волглости и озноба, продиравшему до нутра. Свист его дыхания превратился в хрип, нос закладывало, запрещались тяжёлые вздохи, быстрый шаг и прогулки. Мама заваривала то фиалку, то календулу, растирала ему спину камфарой, заставляла греть ноги и дышать над ненавистной с детства кастрюлей с кипятком и, тем не менее, уже пару дней он чувствовал, что бронхит вот-вот набросится на него.  
Стив сидел над домашкой по истории американской литературы. В какой-то момент его протряхнуло так, что даже чёлка ссыпалась на нос: он отчаянно замёрз. Надел дополнительный свитер, через десять минут задрал длинные брюки, которые с этого года разрешалось носить в школу, и натянул шерстяные чулки. Но всё равно не смог согреться. Решил сварить кофе, но от запаха из жестянки с размолотыми зёрнами, замутило. Позже сквозь гул крови в ушах и перестук собственных зубов он услышал, как кто-то колотит в дверь. Явился Барнс, его вымокшие под дождём волосы налипли на лоб и виски. Он был недоволен, на кого-то ворчал, даже ругнулся нехорошим словом, на ходу жевал плюшку, которую принёс с собой, запивал водой из чайника, прямо из носика, совал куски Стиву, но тот отворачивался, кривился, его подташнивало, в голове крутило, ревело и кипело, и слов Баки было уже не разобрать.  
Очнулся он в больничной палате.  
– Повезло тебе с другом, – улыбнулась ему морщинистая щербатая нянечка. Стив был слаб, как новорождённый котёнок, даже руку поднять не сумел. Он лежал на походной койке в небольшой кладовке на станции скорой помощи на Раблинг-стрит. Через три дня, когда угроза жизни миновала, его перенесли в соседний, недавно построенный деревянный корпус общественного государственного госпиталя Вильямсбурга. В комнатку к нему пришли четыре сестры милосердия с носилками, завернули его в несколько одеял, голову замотали двумя наволочками, оставив снаружи только нос и глаза. Взявшись за простыню, на которой он лежал, сёстры ловко переместили его на носилки. Две медсестры подняли их, ещё две шли по бокам и несли над ним расправленный кусок плотной холстины: второй день шёл противный кусачий дождик. Так он переехал в общую палату для выздоравливающих с двадцатью четырьмя койками, из которых пустовало две или три. Здесь поправлялись мальчишки разного возраста, в основном мелкие и пронырливые, с разными болячками (шестеро, как и Стив, отлёживались после приступа астмы, разбавленного жестокой пневмонией), разной степени поправки. Стив быстро утомлялся от постоянного гомона, от смеха, от рёва, даже драк, пусть и моментально подавляемых. Запах свежеструганных досок прочно сплёлся с запахом неизбывной карболки и порой доводил до мучительной боли в виске, даже счёт до ста не всегда помогал и он украдкой вытирал слёзы под одеялом. Но зато здесь к нему каждый день, то утром, то вечером, в зависимости от расписания дежурств, приходила мама. Приносила яблоки и тянучки, позже, когда он немного окреп – книжки, тетрадки и карандаши.  
Однажды в палату заявились Баки и Дик. Стив аж зубами заскрежетал от их благообразного и жалостливого вида. Оба нарядились в чистенькие костюмчики, повязали чёрные галстуки и – мама дорогая! – причесались на пробор. Стив вжался затылком в подушку и замер.  
– Привет, – оробелый голос Дика звучал еле-еле. Пальцы Стива слабо шевельнулись. Брови Баки горестно сдвинулись.  
– Старик, ну ты чего… – беспомощно забормотал он. Стив просипел:  
– Тебе, Баки, завещаю свою удочку и крючки, – он трагически шмыгнул носом, – а тебе, Дик, своих солдатиков. Книжки поделите не глядя.  
Баки испуганно замер, открыв рот, а Дик даже заикаться начал:  
– С-с-стив, да-да ладно, ты-ты-ты же, вроде… всё же… нам ск-ск-сказали, что…  
– Что?! – Стив резко сел. – Что сказали? Заходили тут в траурных пиджачках, – он гневно ткнул пальцем в галстук Дика. – Я подыхать не собираюсь, так что нечего таскаться сюда с похоронными рожами! Ясно?!  
Дик с Баки переглянулись и синхронно выдохнули, раздувая щёки.  
– Ну, теперь я спокоен за нашего Стиви, – слегка истерически засмеялся Баки.  
– Но ты горазд пугать, – Дик нервно ткнул его кулаком в плечо.  
– Рассказывайте, – с сытым удовлетворением милостиво велел Стив.  
Он слушал, как Баки испугался и побежал по соседям, но никого не нашёл, тогда он бросился за Диком, и как они подняли его, такого вроде мелкого, но жутко тяжёлого, ну ровно слон, и перенесли с пола кухни на кровать, и Баки побежал к станции скорой помощи, а Дик остался, и как он отчаянно трусил и менял холодные компрессы, и какой Стив был горячущий, как закипающий кофейник на плите, и как Баки подгонял лошадь и извозчика, и сестра хихикала над ним, и Баки психовал, что послали какую-то дуру, а Стив там без сознания, но она всё-таки оказалась ничего, быстро стала серьёзной, и командовала ими и извозчиком, и как они боялись все дни, переживали, как колотилось сердце и болела голова, и спать не могли две ночи, нет, три ночи, или даже неделю…

*  
А весной Баки влюбился. Никто из них, ни Стив, ни Дик, да, скорее всего и сам Баки, не могли сказать, как это произошло. Бобби училась со Стивом в классе с самой приготовительной школы, все знали её как облупленную, помнили, какой плаксой и ябедой она была в первом классе, и как в третьем гналась с металлической гибкой линейкой за Хэнки из-за того, что тот посмел задрать подол у крошечной и безответной тихони Пенни. У неё были самые обычные голубые глаза, самые обычные русые волосы и самые обычные веснушки. Вся она была знакомой им вот уже лет восемь, до чёртиков обыкновенной, и что там такого прелестного и очаровательного внезапно разглядел Баки, никто не понял.  
В конце мая мистер О’Тулл повёл оба первых класса старших в краеведческий музей в Верхнем Ист-Сайде. Ехать надо было на трамвае и метро с двумя пересадками. О’Тулл велел приходить к крыльцу школы к девяти с деньгами на проезд туда и обратно. Также напомнил им, что они теперь взрослые и ответственные, большинству уже исполнилось четырнадцать, кое-кому даже пятнадцать, поэтому попросил их вести себя не как стадо бешеных дикобразов, а как порядочные граждане. Ученики ещё подивились выбору животного, даже попробовали обсудить, кого на самом деле имел в виду рассеянный учитель истории, но быстро нашлась тема поинтереснее: целый день не в школе!  
По залам музея бродили толпой, весёлые, слаженные, на удивление смирные. Не без дурацких фразочек и едва слышных непристойностей, но без дикой беготни с подскоками, от которых трясутся стеклянные витрины и пожилые, но норовистые смотрители. Обычно подобные поездки вызывали в одноклассниках бурю чувств, которую необходимо было выплеснуть, их преследовало ощущение, что они вырвались на свободу из заточения своих повседневных пяти улиц, и известить об этом следовало весь свет. И сегодня радовались от души, но не горланили, как бабуины. Может, и вправду, немножечко повзрослели.  
На обратном пути Стив в трамвае устроился на лавке рядом с Баки. Перед ними разместились Пенни и Бобби. Они вертелись, болтали, скрытничали друг дружке на ухо и заливисто хихикали. Стив попробовал заговорить с Баки, но тот отмалчивался и вообще как будто спал с открытыми глазами. В голове вагона Дик громогласно спорил с задавакой Шин МакДара о глиняных черепках, виденных на выставке. Стив послушал и заскучал. Он поглазел в окно, перевёл взгляд на руки Баки, праздно лежавшие на коленях. Крепкие запястья, широкие ладони, выпирающие косточки суставов. Стив хотел запомнить свет и тени, причудливо обрисовывающие изгибающиеся венки и неровные ногтевые пластины, чтобы позже попробовать нарисовать, тем более ему после болезни от отца Маркуса перепала неплохая папка, в ней находились даже обрезки настоящих акварельных листов. Стив настолько погрузился в созерцание, что не сразу сообразил, чем занимается Баки. Тот тяжело, словно не свою, поднял руку, и едва-едва прикасаясь кончиками пальцев, провёл по косе Бобби, осторожно тронул завиток на кончике и аккуратно потянул за креповую ленточку. Стив аж дыхание затаил, наблюдая, как развязывается скользкий бант, но девчонки крутились, как ярмарочные волчки, и Бобби, вероятно, что-то такое почувствовала. Она резко обернулась и перехватила свисающие концы ленты.  
– Чокнулся? – она сердито посмотрела на Баки. Тот быстро выпрямился и даже как будто вжался в спинку сиденья. Он молчал, неотрывно и жадно глядя на неё. Бобби отвернулась, попутно завязывая бантик.  
– Барнс, – пренебрежительно сказала Пенни, – ты как всегда, лишь бы попаясничать!  
С ещё большим пренебрежением она посмотрела на Стива, точно это он пытался развязать чужую ленту. Баки опять затравленно промолчал. Тогда Стив открыл рот:  
– Не шуми, – отрезал он с вызовом. – Никто ничего плохого не сделал.  
– Да?! – взвилась Пенни, но Бобби пихнула её локтем, и та отвернулась. До конца поездки Баки так ни одного слова и не сказал. Стив косился то на него, то на Бобби, которая слушала какой-то сложный рассказ Пенни и механически кивала в такт словам.

*  
Стив не знал, что и думать. Баки вроде и не лез к Бобби, но вечно норовил сунуться ей на пути. Стив на её месте давно бы лопнул от ярости от его коровьих взглядов. Тот немигающее следил за нею во дворе, придумывал нелепые предлоги, чтобы заглянуть к Стиву в класс и там невозбранно пялиться на Бобби, пока Стив тщётно пытался выяснить какого лешего его принесло к нему. Дик жаловался, что с Баки невозможно стало разговаривать, заниматься и вообще находиться рядом. Но то были ещё цветочки. Пока Баки напитывал глаза, он хотя бы помалкивал, но затем пресыщение его полилось через край. И затопило всех. Ему приспичило разговаривать о Бобби. Он болтал о ней постоянно: допытывался у Стива, спрашивали ли Бобби на уроке, да что она отвечала, да как выглядела, да теребила ли косу: она так делает, когда сильно волнуется. Стив считал до десяти, иногда до ста, чтобы сдержаться и не стукнуть по глупой вздыбленной макушке папиной книжкой по материаловедению: вон она какая толстая!  
– Девчонки… – вздыхал Дик. – Нормальным ведь был… – И снова принимался ныть: – Стив, ну поговори ты с ним, может, он тебя послушает. Ведёт себя, как идиот.  
– Ты ведёшь себя, как идиот, – проговорил Стив однажды.  
– Чего это я идиот? – возмутился Баки.  
– Ну, ты и дипломат, Стиви, – недовольно пробурчал Дик.  
– А чего тут разводить? – парировал Стив. – Я прав, и вы это знаете.  
– Ну-ну, – Баки обиженно отвернулся.  
Они сидели у пирса на перевёрнутой лодке. Несмотря на обложенное плотными облаками небо, сквозь них угадывалось солнце, и день стоял тихий и прозрачный.  
– Ну, капаешь ты слюной на её следы, – развивал дальше мысль Стив, – но Робертс ведь не дурочка, что ей с твоих телячьих глаз, если ты всё равно мычишь издали…  
Дик с упрёком посмотрел на него, мол, сбавь обороты.  
– Читал «Сердца трёх»? – вовремя свернул Стив. Баки дёрнул плечом. – Ну, вот.  
Все глубокомысленно замолчали.  
– Может, змею где раздобыть? – меланхолически вопросил Дик. Стив прикусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться, воображая эту сцену с Бобби и Баки. Но Баки первым захохотал и повернулся, наконец, к ним.  
– И что? – Баки всегда быстро остывал после обиды.  
– В следующую субботу на пляже выставка фиалок и крокусов, – поразмыслив, сообщил Дик.  
– Кино. Парк. Карусели, – Стив был лаконичен. А Баки даже поёжился от развернувшихся перспектив.  
– Страшновато.  
– Это Бобби-то? – полупрезрительно удивился Стив. – Пф-ф. Это ж не Луна Мальони.  
– Пф-ф, – фыркнул Баки. – Мальони.  
Стив осёкся и пришёл к выводу, что Баки окончательно свихнулся. Вот Луна была девочкой что надо! Отец её держал маникюрный салон и штат маникюрш, но… все знали какие дела проворачивал папаша Мальони на самом деле. И всё же дочка его была самой красивой из всех, кого знал Стив. Училась она в частной женской школе на Лоример-стрит и не выходила на улицу иначе, как со своей старой няней, имени которой никто не знал, поэтому все называли её за глаза Тёткой Мальони. Это была злющая и безобразная старуха в старомодной шляпе и с тяжеленной мужской, изукрашенной серебряными кольцами и набалдашником тростью. Как непонятно выразилась миссис Брауни перед воскресной службой, чтобы «кобелей отпугивать», но собак у Мальони не водилось. Около огромного трёхэтажного, огороженного коваными решётками дома на Ричардсон-стрит никогда не было слышно характерного лая, только тихий шелест рододендронов. Стив это знал достоверно, потому что иногда волочился за Луной и Тёткой (на порядочном расстоянии, естественно), но он не ответил бы, зачем его несёт за Луной, стоит увидеть её на улице.  
Только однажды Стив видел Луну на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Они с друзьями по осени понуро брели из школы, учебный год только начался и до каникул было страшно далеко, и уроки осточертели, и домашка по всем предметам… И тут на углу они наткнулись на Тётку и Луну. У Луны что-то случилось с ботильонами на мелких пуговках, про которые Стив слышал в церкви от миссис Брауни, что «ей ни в жизнь на такие не заработать, хоть зашейся и все пальцы исколи». Оказалось, что от крохотного каблучка отвалилась толстая кожаная набойка, и Луна ни в какую не могла её приладить. Набойка в который раз выпала из тоненьких пальчиков и тут-то Баки её и подобрал.  
– Повернитесь-ка, мисс, – спокойно попросил он. Старуха угрожающе заворчала, но Луна повернулась к Баки спиной и приподняла ногу. Одной рукой Баки крепко ухватил за пятку, а второй приставил набойку. Луна что-то быстро прострекотала затрясшейся от гнева Тётке по-итальянски.  
– Дик, подай-ка камень, – попросил негромко Баки. Дик подавал камни, советы, старуха голодным грифом склонилась над Баки. И пока они сгрудились за спиной Луны, Стив стоял в сторонке и пялился на белое бархатное лицо Луны. Большие, чёрные, пушистые глаза её смотрели вверх и вдаль, шёлковые яркие губы слегка изгибались в отрешённой улыбке.  
После этой истории, если им случалось столкнуться с Луной на улице, она едва заметно кивала Баки, игнорируя остальных. Баки относился к этому невеликому и тем более чудесному выражению расположения с удивительным хладнокровием. Стив не понимал, как можно было после того, как тебя отметила своим вниманием сама красота, втрескаться в невзрачную вертушку Бобби. Не понимал!  
О, Стив раз сто рисовал Луну. Не жалел на неё самых лучших листов. У него хорошо получались её красное шотландское пальто с пелериной и шляпка с большим зелёным крылом попугая, он здорово навострился переносить на бумагу невесомую нежность узорчатых чулок и блеск туфелек, даже можно было ощутить фантомный запах духов от летящего шарфа. Но он всегда был неудовлетворён лицом. На бумаге черешневые глаза Луны сверкали, смоляные локоны падали на плечо тяжёлой волной, высокий лоб оставался гладким и безмятежным, нежные губы сохраняли прихотливую чёткость, но Стив не мог вдохнуть ни мысли, ни жизни в черты Луны. И Баки, и Дик в голос кричали, что здорово похоже, прямо настоящая, а Стив видел целлулоидную куклу. Не то. Он раз попытался объяснить друзьям, чем недоволен, и они как будто поняли его, но среагировали неожиданно:  
– Она такая и есть. Кукла разряженная, – Дик покивал с видом знатока.  
Но Стив не поверил. У Луны была своя жизнь, они мало знали о ней, поэтому как минимум странно было обессмысливать это неизвестное существование. И Стив старался снова и снова.

*  
– Господи, дурак набитый, – простонал над ухом Дик, и Стив поднял голову.  
Сегодня у них был экзамен по электромеханике. Мальчишек из двух классов согнали в гараж, где они набросились на допотопный экскурсионный автобус Мака. У девчонок в это время шёл экзамен по рукоделию. После положенных двух часов их всех вытурили во двор, и пока остальные тряпьём оттирали с рук масляные пятна, Баки сразу же направился к девчонкам. Он отозвал Бобби в сторонку и что-то втолковывал ей, сосредоточенно уставившись в землю и нервно постукивая башмаком.  
– Хоть бы рожу вытер, – сокрушался Дик. – А я всё соображал, чего он такой рассеянный, как и не на экзамене, а он вон чего, накручивался.  
– Да ладно тебе, хоть рожа у него и немытая, она не отказала.  
Баки возвращался к ним и от его улыбки, казалось, треснет не только лицо, но и весь школьный двор, и всё небо.

*  
Практически всё лето Дик и Стив провели вдвоём. Нет, физически Баки оставался с ними: им с Бобби было страшно неловко наедине друг с другом без конкретного занятия, а на выставки-карусели нужны были деньги, поэтому они предпочитали проводить время в компании Дика и Стива. К тому же Бобби уезжала на целый месяц к бабушке в Айову, у её родителей случались совместные выходные дни, и тогда она оставалась дома. Но Баки пребывал в безумном упоении. В любой компании он общался и слушал только своё обожающее сердце. Для него в те дни не было ни работы, ни учёбы, ни развлечений, ни друзей, ни родных – ничего, только Бобби-Бобби-Бобби.  
Мистер Барнс со свойственной ему медлительной взвешенностью суждений, поразмыслив, сделал вывод:  
– Девчонка не безголовая, – и бросил об этом переживать.  
Но вот миссис Барнс… она переживала. Нет, она ПЕРЕЖИВАЛА. Она беспокоилась и нервничала. Во-первых, она не привыкла, что Баки все её слова пропускает мимо ушей, что он забросил не только заработки, но и вообще всякую помощь по дому, что он по уши провалился во вроде бы и понятные, но всё-таки опасные для его возраста грёзы. Во-вторых, она переживала, что неистовая любовная поэзия закончится какой-нибудь грустной, неприятной и болезненной прозой, и девчонка Робертс испортит жизнь и себе, и её сыну. Однако её воспитательные речи не имели никакого эффекта, они никак не могли коснуться и поколебать Баки, зато исправно доводили саму миссис Барнс до слёзной истерики.  
Тянулось это, пока Баки сам не взялся за ум. Началось, правда, чуть ли не с катастрофы. Дело в том, что он забыл в парке своих братцев-разбойников. Миссис Барнс в ту пору ждала ещё одного ребёнка (она страстно надеялась на девочку), ей было уже тяжеловато, и в один из июльских дней она отправила всех троих сыновей в парк. А Баки так замечтался, лёжа в траве и погрузившись в облака, что вспомнил о братьях, когда уже собирался открывать дверь в квартиру. Пока он мчался обратно, сердце его выстукивало только: «Джин» и «Джош» и иногда захлёбывалось совсем невозможным: «мама».  
– Джинджер! Джошуа! – орал Баки и носился по дорожкам как потерпевший крушение поезда, пока братья, чумазые и счастливые, не выбрались из кустов, окружавшие заросший парковый пруд. Этого Баки и боялся больше всего: они вечно лезли в воду, хотя им и было строго-настрого запрещено, и если восьмилетний Джин сносно плавал, то трёхлетний Джош был весьма вероятной кандидатурой на утопленника. Братья получили по подзатыльнику, тряску и выволочку, в которой была изрядная доля стыда и страха самого Баки. Но с тех пор он выправился, старался не огорчать родителей и не терять головы.  
Стив и Дик, привыкшие, что ими движет Баки, не занимались летом ничем серьёзным. Стив разок попробовал помочь вновь пошедшему вразнос мистеру Моу, но от запаха ваксы ему сделалось дурно. Дик ленился. Они так и слонялись целый день от дома к затону, от затона в парк, от парка к мосту и снова по кругу. Иногда они натыкались на такую же позаброшенную тихоню Пенни и звали её с собой. Она, кстати, оказалось толковым рыбаком и вообще, своим в доску парнем. Пока они со Стивом удили с края пирса, Дик валялся на нагретых досках и читал книжки, а потом пересказывал истории из этих книг. Баки и Бобби сидели тут же, держась за руки, свесив ноги и болтая ими в воздухе, но были всё равно, что призраки, погружённые друг в друга, осенённые облаками и солнечным светом.

*  
Осень выдалась на удивление сухой. Западный ветер без конца оттирал тучи далеко в залив, выбеливая солнце, гонял по дорогам пересушенные, уже совсем побуревшие листья, перетирал их в труху, поднимал пыль и лужицы мусора у растрескавшихся сточных канав.  
Может быть оттого, что месяца три практически не было дождей, Стив ни разу не промочил ноги, и совсем не болел этой осенью. Сейчас он бездумно пялился в тёмное окно, почти проваливаясь в гипнотический транс, вызванный бормотанием Дика, который наизусть учил какую-то нудную длиннющую поэму. Домашка уже давно была сделана, уже и сумерки опустились, а Баки всё ещё провожал Бобби после школы.  
Затрезвонили в дверь, через минуту в комнату ввалился бледный Баки, и следом миссис Маскелл принесла им горячий хлеб и чай с яблоками.  
– Ну, вы посмотрите, – с издёвкой начал Дик, – кто пришёл. Парень, где-то я тебя уже видел. Стив, помнишь такого? – Он обернулся к Стиву, с треском захлопнув книжку.  
– Хватит, Дик, – тихо попросил Баки, плюхнувшись на стул, и уткнулся лбом в столешницу. Стив заметил, какой он взъерошенный, взбудораженный и измученный. Они переглянулись с Диком и взялись за чай. Стив притопил несколько яблочных долек ко дну, выжимая сок, погонял их, поболтал ложкой, подул, отхлебнул и снова глянул на Дика. Тот уже закипал. Баки не реагировал.  
– Нет, это ты хватит, – сердито зашипел Дик. – Пришёл, так рассказывай, а не умирай тут.  
Баки поднял голову, и Стив поразился его огромным сверкающим глазам, будто он театрально рыдал целый час, как какая-нибудь актриса в кино. Дик даже слегка отодвинулся назад, опешив.  
– Ты что?  
– Мы с Бобби, – сипло начал он и вдруг замолчал, скосив глаза в сторону и подыскивая слово.  
– Ну-ну, – подтолкнул его Дик, – вы с Бобби…  
– У неё родители уехали в Огайо, в Лундонвилль, на сельскохозяйственную выставку, и после школы она меня пригласила к себе. Мы пили чай. А потом играли в подкидного дурака. И я заметил, что она жульничает. Кинул в неё подушкой. Потом она в меня. А потом… А потом…  
У Баки опять кончились слова, а до Стива никак не доходило, что же было потом. Подрались они, что ли, из-за карт?  
– Ну… – Баки откинулся на спинку стула, блуждающим взором глянул в потолок, сделал неопределённый жест и провёл дрожащей рукой по лбу. И до Стива вдруг дошло. Лицо нещадно опалило и он, стыдясь неизвестно чего, уставился в чашку.  
– Не могу об этом говорить, – судорожно выдохнул Баки, закрывая лицо ладонями.  
Дик побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
– Ну, давай, старик, расскажи нам хоть что-нибудь.  
Стив невольно сосредоточился. Ему даже показалось, что уши его вывернулись в сторону Баки, не желая упускать даже вдоха.  
– Не могу, не могу, – Баки затряс головой и отнял ладони от лица. – К тому же смотри, какой у Стива осуждающий вид. Не могу.  
Стив немедленно и изо всех сил покраснел.  
– Я так её… – Баки сжал кулак, и лицо его сделалось исступлённым и вместе с тем нежным, в нём сквозила такая желанная обречённость, обещание, готовность и смирение собственных ожиданий, что Стив не мог отвести глаз. Никогда и ни у кого он не видел такого лица. «Вот оно, смотри, – говорило оно. – Смотри на любовь». То было сродни пробуждению после хорошего, но тут же забытого сна, пробуждению в стране неведомой, но доброй, невинной, чудесной. Стив зашарил по скатерти, в тщетной попытке найти карандаш. Ему надо было набросать хотя бы грубые намётки того, что он сейчас увидел. Карандаш куда-то провалился и он стал водить пальцем по столу, чтобы хотя бы руки его запомнили какие-то черты. Всё испортил Дик, которого снедало техническое любопытство.  
– Так вы прямо, – он что-то изобразил в воздухе, соединил щепотью пальцы и так крутанул рукой вперёд-назад, что у Стива в паху стало горячо и тяжело, как часто теперь бывало по утрам. – По-настоящему?  
– Дурак, что ли? – закричал, вскочив, Баки. Он выбежал из комнаты, через секунду хлопнула дверь. Чай его так и остался на столе нетронутым.  
Стив почесал бровь и повернулся к Дику.  
– Ну?  
– Плакса, – пробормотал Дик и, кривляясь, возвёл глаза к потолку: – Ах, не трогайте меня, я так люблю, так люблю! Тьфу.  
Стив потёр нос, провёл пальцем по губам, но всё же не смог сдержать улыбки.  
– Честно? Не знаю, как к этому относиться, – Дик встал, заходил из угла в угол. – Глядела на бушприт она. Казалось, каждая волна ее вниманье привлекала, казалось, их она считала... – бормотал он, ероша пальцами волосы.  
– А нам какая разница? – лениво спросил Стив, пододвигая к себе стакан Баки. – Мы всё равно ничего не сделаем, только будем вечно спорить.  
– Ну да, ну да, – рассеянно согласился Дик. – Казалось, их она считала, но нет, не видел скорбный взгляд…  
Стив пил остывший чай, вновь незаметно погружаясь в бездумную отрешённость, которую прервало необычайное появление Баки.

*  
Дома, пользуясь тем, что мама на дежурстве, он долго бродил по комнатам, полуночничая, трогал вещи и бормотал засевшие в голове стихи. Поймав себя на мысли, что повторяет за Диком, заставил себя лечь в постель. Погасил настольный светильник, с неудовольствием отметив разбросанные грифели: он так и не смог выдавить из себя ни одной линии. Нежное и исступлённое лицо втрескавшегося по уши Баки закупорило голову, – даже сейчас, закрыв глаза, он видел его перед собой, смиренное и неистовое, – но Стив так и не решился прикоснуться к бумаге. Он не расстроился, на днях всё равно сделает хотя бы набросок.  
Утром Баки и Дик вместе вошли на школьный двор, и Стив с облегчением выдохнул: тема их ссоры была новая, неизведанная, поэтому он волновался, что Баки в этот раз решит позлиться подольше. Но нет, Баки остался прежним: горячим, скорым на расправу, но отходчивым и незлопамятным.

*  
И всё же вскоре Стив должен был признать, что Баки изменился. Исподволь, незаметно, но немного обогнал Дика и Стива. Нет, он остался прежним пятнадцатилеткой, так же смеялся и бесился, донимал друзей своими шуточками, громко орал и тихо злился, когда они не поддавались на его уговоры, но он стал задумываться о том, до чего ни Дику, ни Стиву пока и дела не было. О будущем. Баки начал умозрительно рассуждать, чем заняться после окончания школы, куда можно съездить и где и как жить одному. Дик пытался поддерживать такие темы, считая их особенно «взрослыми и серьёзными», но он не имел никакого личного опыта в таких делах, поэтому вся поддержка его сводилась к вычитанным из книг историям: «А вот у Гека Финна вообще родителей не было» или и вовсе скатывалась в фантазии: «Вот бы деньги отменили». Стив, с детства приученный жить по шестилетним циклам с угрозой смерти в конце каждого, вообще считал разговоры о будущем пустыми и безосновательными: он мог дышать, у него есть мама, дом, нет войны, значит, есть завтра. Остальное не имело значения.


	3. Письма.

Баки ввалился под вечер, потерянный и измученный.  
– Она уезжает, – дрожащим голосом поведал он.  
Стив сидел у себя в комнате за столом и засыпал над маминой книгой Гасабяна о лечении опухолей рентгеновскими лучами. Он встрепенулся:  
– Кто? Что?  
– Уезжает. Бобби уезжает.  
– На ярмарку? – ляпнул Стив. Он никак не мог отлипнуть от дрёмы.  
– На какую ярмарку?! – махом вскипел Баки. – Насовсем!  
– Куда насовсем? – Стив с силой потёр лицо, разгоняя сонливость.  
– Боже мой, – Баки рухнул на кровать и уставился в потолок, – что же я буду теперь делать?  
Он шевелил губами, будто молился или разговаривал с кем-то за толстым стеклом.  
– Баки, расскажи толком! – рассердился Стив. Он потянулся и потряс друга за плечо. Баки встряхнулся и сел, обхватив колени руками.  
– Отцу её… или маме... не важно… им в наследство досталась маленькая пивоварня в Монтане и они уезжают туда. Полгода назад уже было решено.  
– Полгода назад? – Стив сощурился. Зачем же Бобби тогда настолько близко сошлась с Баки, если собиралась уезжать? Или ей тоже сказали в последний момент?  
– Стив, сядь-ка сюда, – Баки похлопал по кровати рядом с собою. Стив послушно сел. Баки хрипло зашептал в самое ухо: – Но я придумал. Только мне надо, чтобы вы с Диком помогли. Нам надо пожениться, тогда она останется.  
Стив слегка откинулся и с острым подозрением покосился на Баки. Аккуратно сложил руки на коленях.  
– Я же не священник. И Дик тоже, – осторожно сказал он вполголоса, лихорадочно просчитывая варианты, но любые варианты в его представлении заканчивались одинаково: миссис Барнс убьёт всех, без разговоров и без разбирательств.  
– Священника я найду, а вам надо отвлечь родителей, – Баки застенчиво посмотрел на Стива. – Может, подготовите их. Хотя мама… – он страдальчески сдвинул брови домиком и прикусил кончик языка. – Мама…  
Хорошо, хоть он помнит о ней, подумал Стив. И воображает, что будет, в случае чего.  
– Подожди, – Стив решил рассуждать логически. Всё разложить по полочкам. – Вот вас обвенчают, куда вы оба пойдёте? Вот прямо в следующий же час?  
– Домой, – Баки пожал плечами. – У нас много народу. Ещё один роли не сыграет.  
– Замечательно, – с сарказмом удивился Стив. – Давай дальше. Где она будет спать? Или вы с ней… – он покраснел. – Ты же с Джинджером в одной комнате живёшь.  
– Ну, – Баки покусал губу, обдумывая. – Мы сможем в кухне расстилать на ночь матрас. Хотя в кухне спит Джош... Джош уйдёт к Джиму… И я найду работу! – победно закончил он.  
– Какую работу?! – Стив, было, схватился за голову, но через пять секунд взял себя в руки: не отвлекаться! – Так, – продолжил он, – а если Бобби не захочет расставаться со своими родителями? Поедешь в Монтану?  
У Баки вытянулось лицо. Он заломил пальцы и промолчал.  
– Да и, честно говоря, я уверен, что ни один священник вас не обвенчает, – прямо закончил Стив. Баки вскочил, метнулся к окну, открыл раму. В спокойное и домашнее тепло тут же рванул злой и весёлый ветер с россыпью мелких, колючих вредных дождинок-снежинок. Баки закрыл окно, отсекая холод. Он взял карандаш и с нажимом провёл грифелем по стеклу. Раздался противный надсадный визг. Когда Стив уже думал, что сейчас и сам истерически заверещит, как припадочный, Баки бросил карандаш. Он медленно обернулся, осенённый новой идеей.  
– Нужен ребёнок, – торжествующе возвестил он, воздев руки. – Точно! Тогда нас обвенчают. Скажем, что Бобби ждёт ребёнка.  
У Стива на минуту пропал дар речи.  
– А о Бобби ты подумал? – закричал он, отдышавшись и теряя всякое терпение. – Ей нужен ребёнок, когда она сама ребёнок?  
– Она не ребёнок!  
– Она несовершеннолетняя, – упрямо продолжил Стив. – Как и ты.  
– Я думал, ты на моей стороне! – выкрикнул Баки.  
– Я на твоей стороне, тупица, – твёрдо сказал Стив. – Когда они уезжают?  
– Через три дня, – медленно, словно не веря, произнёс Баки. – Вещи собирают. Какую-то мебель отправили, бабушкину, что ли. Сказала, что отец хочет к Рождеству уже устроиться на новом месте.  
– А что ещё она сказала?  
– Про пивоварню. Про ярмарку, что родители ездили туда осенью не просто так, а приценивались, – Баки болезненно, с судорогой, вдохнул. – Сказала, что как только приедут, напишет.  
– Поздравляю, хоть кто-то из вас двоих не потерял рассудок.  
– Что мне делать, Стиви?  
– Ждать письма.  
У Баки покраснел кончик носа, глаза наполнились слезами. Он быстро отвернулся и вжался лицом в оконный косяк.  
– Я не смогу, – всхлипывал он, – не смогу.  
– Сможешь, – с неожиданной грустью пообещал Стив. Он тяжко вздохнул, даже заболело внутри, будто это у него из груди выдернули всю любовь, цапнул Баки за локоть и заставил его, трясущегося от горьких рыданий, улечься на кровать. Он посидел с ним, но услышав шуршание в прихожей, вышел из комнаты. Мама собиралась на дежурство.  
– Мам, может, зайдёшь к Барнсам, скажешь, что Баки у нас останется?  
– Хорошо, – мама удивилась. – А он что?.. Он, вроде, плачет?  
– Робертсы переезжают в Монтану.  
– Ах да, я и забыла, что они собирались, – мама поправила шарф.  
– То есть вот так, – Стиву вдруг стало обидно за Баки, – все знали и молчали?  
– Видимо так, – мама надела шляпку.  
– Тут жизнь рушится к чертям…  
Мама прижала к его губам палец, затянутый в перчатку.  
– Не надо громких слов, Стиви. Ничего не рушится. Баки, конечно, сегодня так может показаться, но назавтра он уже легче будет к этому относиться, – мама уверенно покивала. – И к тому же никто не запретит им встретиться и пожениться после окончания школы. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что их любовь на расстоянии переживёт пару-тройку писем. Такого добра на каждый класс старшей школы с десяток, – мама небрежно отмахнулась и вышла за дверь.

*  
На следующий день ранним утром прибежала миссис Барнс с малышкой Бекки на руках. Стив кое-как отвалился от вздрагивающего во сне Баки и, еле-еле разлепив глаза, отпер дверь.  
– Где он? – прошептала она. Стив указал ей на свою комнату и ушёл в мамину – досыпать. Сон не шёл. Его отгоняли невнятный шёпот и сдавленные всхлипы за стенкой.  
Как странно получается: миссис Барнс за последние полгода столько раз громко угрожала разбить Баки и Бобби, – то она хотела перевести Баки в другую школу, то отправить его к тётке Анне в Бостон, то поскандалить с Робертсами, чтобы те «вразумили девчонку», – но когда они действительно расстались, и Баки стало плохо, она первым делом прибежала его пожалеть. По-настоящему, не для красного словца: Стив приметил её измученное бессонницей лицо и заплаканные глаза. А ещё он вспомнил вчерашние пренебрежительные слова мамы и задался вопросом: если бы с ним приключилась такая расставательная любовь, что она сказала бы? Конечно, страдает не её сын, а сын миссис Барнс... Но внутренне Стив был убеждён, что ему она сказала бы то же самое, если даже не обиднее про «десяток в год», «не ной», «подбери нюни» и «не дорос ещё».

*  
Рождество праздновали не слишком-то весело. Баки вёл себя спокойно, но всё вокруг него было придавлено внезапным отъездом Робертсов. Вздохнули свободнее только в начале января, когда от Бобби пришло первое письмо. Баки немедленно отправил ей ответ, сунул в конверт целый ворох бумажек – оказалось, он писал ей всё время, изливая переживания и чувства. Поначалу они шпарили друг другу письма каждый день, но потом условились писать через день, чередуя день «получательный» и день «отправительный».  
Стив был страшно удовлетворён, даже немного гордился Бобби и Баки, будто это с его подачи они так дисциплинированно переписываются. Он ничего не говорил маме, но его грела мысль, что она знает про письма, знает, что, несмотря на расставание, у них всё по-настоящему, по-всамделишному.

*  
В конце весны Баки неожиданно для всех устроился на работу в ремонтный док Южного Бруклинского морского терминала. Работа была грошовой, подай «десять болтов на восемьдесят», да принеси «новую ветошь». Мотаться было далеко, час только в один конец, на юго-запад, в Рэд Хук, и это если с трамваем повезёт. Пару раз Баки возвращался пешком, ковылял два часа и к порогу добирался уже совсем без сил. И на следующий день кое-как поднимался с постели. Почти всё заработанное Баки спускал на транспорт и обеды, но он упорно не бросал своего занятия, хотя поначалу буквально валился с ног от усталости.  
Правда, перед тем, как Баки пришла в голову «этакая блажь», как сказала миссис Брауни в воскресенье на церковном дворе, сплетничая на сей раз о Барнсах, случилось ещё одно безрадостное событие.  
– В Лос-Анджелес, – слегка испуганно ответил Дик на невысказанный вопрос. – Папе предложили там стать редактором в издательстве.  
Он рассказал друзьям утром, перед началом переводных испытаний по грамматике и литературе, что его родители тоже решили уехать из Бруклина. Стив ужасно растерялся. Даже вообразить не мог: как это, без Дика? Они молчали до звонка, потом разбрелись по классам. Стив даже не помнил, что писал и болтал на экзамене.  
Уже к вечеру встретились и направились в парк. Дик угрюмо смотрел перед собой, Баки со грохотом гнал вперёд ржавую консервную банку. Стив всё также пребывал в тоскливом недоумении. Слонялись по дорожкам, пока не устали и не уселись на пустующую по случаю пасмурного дня скамейку. И вот тут Баки сорвало. Зло, правда, он выместил на почему-то Стиве. Больно ткнул его в грудь пальцем и прошипел:  
– Ты, поди, тоже собрался куда подальше. На Аляску, например.  
– Угу. На Гавайи.  
– Да кому ты нужен на Гавайях с твоим длинным носом!  
– Газеты надо читать, Барнс. В последних новостях сказали, что в этом году пошлину на въезд будут взимать с коротышечных носов.  
– У меня не коротышечный нос!  
– А я про тебя ни слова не сказал, – Стив осклабился, – но ты хорошо подставил нос под щелчок.  
Баки недобро прищурился и уже собрался поставить зарвавшегося Стива на место, как вдруг Дик заныл:  
– Как же я буду без вас, дураков, в этом чёртовом Лос-Анджелесе.  
– Так, может, наоборот, заживёшь, – быстро ляпнул Стив.  
– Умных повстречаешь, – посулил Баки.  
– Или красивых.  
– Да-да, охмуришь красотку из Голливуда вот с такими… – Баки поводил в полуметре перед собой растопыренными пальцами.  
– Мозгами, – подсказал Стив.  
– Заткнитесь! – Дик сжал кулаки. – Просто заткнитесь.  
Он отвернулся. Баки со Стивом тревожно переглянулись.  
– Не хочу никуда, – Дик потряс белыми лохмами. – Не хочу.  
Баки сочувственно сжал его плечо.  
– Может, что-то сделать?  
– Сразу говорю, замуж за тебя не пойду, – Дик с ухмылкой повернулся к нему. – Даже не проси.  
Баки оторопело мигнул, а потом до него дошло. Он сурово насупился.  
– Ну, знаешь, Маскелл, вот это не смешно.  
Стив с силой закусил губу, сдерживаясь, но всё-таки не утерпел и покатился со смеху. Он истерически всхлипывал. Он хохотал во всю глотку. Он топал ногой от нехватки воздуха, утирал слёзы и мотал головой как пони, прогоняющий назойливых мух.  
– Я представил… – стонал он между приступами, – как он… тебя… и лицо… священника…, – и снова погибал от мучительного веселья.  
– Стив, успокойся, – сдержанно попросил Дик, притягивая его голову к себе на грудь. – У тебя живот заболит. И голова. Вот видишь, – обратился он к Баки, – а Стиву смешно.  
– Ой, нашёл знатока! – Баки сел подле Стива и ткнул его в бок. – Хорош заливаться. – Но лишь спровоцировал новый смеховой припадок, заглушённый свитером Дика. – Да чтоб тебя! – Баки всё-таки не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
– Ты-то, надеюсь, знаток? – Дик, улыбаясь, вскинул бровь, но Баки только замахал на него руками.

*  
Смех смехом, но через месяц прощаться пришлось всерьёз. Слов не находилось. Баки и Стив стояли в углу оголённой комнаты и следили за последними сборами Дика. Вещи Маскеллов частью были уже на вокзале, частью – в пути, оставались только чемодан и корзина в купе. Провожали до остановки.  
– Писать-то хоть будешь? – спросил Баки. Дик недовольно дёрнул плечом.  
– Приезжай, – торопливо пригласил Стив под звон подошедшего трамвая. Дик поджал губы и полез в вагон. Он ни разу не глянул на друзей, и только когда вагон тронулся, прижался носом к пыльному стеклу и внимательно, с серьёзным любопытством, посмотрел на них.  
Трамвай давно завернул за угол, его звон и лязганье слились с обычным городским шумом, когда Баки и Стив повернули домой, какие-то вдруг враз одинаково осиротевшие.

*  
После отъезда Дика на обоих напала настороженность в дружбе. То они кидались друг к дружке, стараясь заполнить опустевшее между ними место. То, наоборот, принимались исподволь проверять, остались ли они такими же друзьями, как и прежде. В общем, им приходилось учиться дружить только вдвоём. Нелёгкий процесс замедляла и работа Баки. Стив часто теперь был совсем один, целыми днями напролёт. И много сомневался, до тех пор, пока не являлся, позёвывая, Баки.  
– Давай хоть в солдатиков порежемся.  
Он клевал носом, проигрывал битву за битвой, а однажды его Франклин Бьюкенен натурально уснул прямо в Чесапикском заливе и тем самым перекроил исторический ход сражения. Стив так увлёкся выстраиванием «Брендивайна», «Миннесоты», «Монитора» и «Камберленда», чтобы, значит, победа конфедератам не досталась задёшево, что и не сразу заметил, как бессовестно дрыхнет флаг-офицер «Вирджинии», а его армия рассыпается по волнам от ветра-дыхания. Он погнал флаг-офицера домой отсыпаться, но Баки стянул на пол подушку с его кровати и пробурчал в неё:  
– Соскучился я что-то по тебе, старик, – и тут же затих. Стив укрыл его одеялом и долго сидел, бездумно пялясь на смозоленные руки, пробивающуюся мелкую щетину над верхней губой, встопорщенные вихры.   
Письмо от Дика пришло через пять недель. Маскеллы устроились в какой-то квартире, и у него теперь появился адрес, куда можно отослать ответ. Он совсем немножко, буквально одним предложением, описал ЭлЭй: «город как город, люди, машины, лошади – та же дикость, что и везде» и вообще весь тон письма пронизывала тоска и бодрящееся хладнокровие: Дик тоже боялся, чем обернётся дружба по переписке. Поплакался он лишь одним словом: «Скучища».  
– Рекорд, – сказал Баки, встряхивая бумажку.  
Ответ они отправили вместе. Писали, правда, каждый своё, потом свернули и заклеили в один конверт. Так и повелось. Неделю строчили, – Стив старался каждый день приписывать на лист хоть несколько строк, чтобы потом не рыться судорожно в памяти, чего ещё забыл упомянуть, – вместе шли на почту и отсылали одной пачкой.  
Только в самом конце лета Стив, складывая конверт, вдруг спросил у Баки:  
– А ты ему написал, как убежал Джош?  
Четыре дня назад ребятня на улице играла в прятки, и Джош нашёл в углу двора, где хранился всякий хлам: драные циновки, ржавые спинки от кроватей и перекорёженные трёхногие стулья, – древнюю бочку, в которую рачительные соседи раньше собирали дождевую воду. Бочка прохудилась ещё весной, её выкатили на просушку и так она и стояла всё лето, рассыхаясь и потрескивая. Джош приставил к бочке пару крошащихся кирпичей, влез на них и подпрыгнул. Уцепился ручонками за край и перевалился внутрь. Кирпичи от рывка откатились, и никто даже подумать не мог, что мальчишка смог забраться в бочку. Пятилетний Джош давно затвердил: чтобы выиграть в прятки, надо сидеть тихо. Вот он и сидел, пока, как стало понятно много позже, его не сморило. Он сладко спал, – а в это время весь дом стоял на ушах, – и вылез только к закату: ему повезло, что Луччано-растяпа, бондарь, забыл в бочке обломок доски. Миссис Барнс, плача, обнимала его одной рукой и шлёпала по заду второй. Мистер Гарольд, бакалейщик, ближе к ночи даже принёс Барнсам фляжечку с бренди – подбодрить измученных родителей.  
– Конечно, – Баки замер на секунду и наставил указательный палец на Стива. – А ты писал, как сначала раздразнил, а потом драпал от бешеной собаки?  
– И ничего я не драпал.  
– Про то, как тебе улыбалась незнакомая девчонка в кино?  
Стив нахмурился, стиснув зубы. Вспоминать было неприятно: он до сих пор уверен, что она поспорила с подружками, хотя Баки и твердил, что ничего подобного.  
– Вот он, наверное, думает, какие мы идиоты. Будем договариваться?  
Стив подумал пять секунд.  
– Нет. Мы же по-разному пишем.  
Ему пришло в голову, что в истории с Джошем он в основном описывал переживания Баки: как он сосредоточенно и методично обшаривал все потайные места, про которые смог сообразить; стараясь оставаться спокойным, расспрашивал прохожих; скрывая отчаяние, всматривался в глубину со всех соседних пирсов; его дикие глаза, трясущиеся руки и белые, плотно сжатые губы. Но сам Баки написал что-то своё, другое, так что Стив не видел причины договариваться. Да и Дик ни разу не жаловался, поэтому всё шло, как шло. Случалось, что Баки или Стив заболевали, или сильно уставали, тогда письмо готовил тот, кто в строю.  
Дик со временем тоже оттаял и выдавал настолько «свои» фразочки и идиотские двустишия, что Стив, читая письмо, прямо наяву видел его раздражение или радость от того или иного события.

*  
К удивлению Стива Баки с началом учёбы работу не бросил.  
– Я и не собирался, – Баки с деланным спокойствием посмотрел на него поверх книжки.  
– Но как ты будешь успевать? Ты же не бросишь школу?  
– Нет, – недовольно вздохнул Баки. – Отец будет против. Очень. А мама всегда, как он.  
– То есть ты бы бросил?! – возмущению Стива не было предела.  
– Мне деньги нужны, – Баки равнодушно пожал плечами. И промолчал на стивово «зачем».  
Успевал Баки кое-как. Стив с всё возрастающей досадой наблюдал за его лихорадочными метаниями. Кто-то в Южном терминале, видимо, заметил это полусонное суетливое упорство, потому что в середине сентября к Баки подошёл старший слесарь и предложил перевестись с ним на плавучий док.  
– Конечно, я согласился! – Баки как маятник шагал вдоль кровати, на которой лежал Стив, и сверкал направо и налево счастливой улыбкой. – Там столькому можно научиться!  
– А школа? – Стив вдруг задохнулся. Он придушенно захрипел, вцепившись пальцами в клетчатый платок, крест-накрест перехватывающий торс.  
– Далась тебе эта школа, – ворчал Баки, приподнимая его над подушкой и усаживаясь сзади. Он прижал сжатый кулак к середине груди Стива. – Вот так. Теперь на счёт опускай мой кулак. Один… Стив, рот закрой ради бога, – Стив всё хрипел, пытаясь задать вопрос. Баки заволновался. – Один… Ну! Замолкни! Мне дали две недели подтянуть учёбу, – скороговоркой выпалил Баки. – Давай же! Один… Два… Три… Господи, я чокнусь… Пять… Шесть…  
Действительно, Баки до октября считался уволенным, поэтому он вплотную занялся школой. В плавучем доке его определили слесарем на самые простые, низкоквалифицированные работы «монтаж-демонтаж». Жалование платили чуть больше, но главным выигрышем оказался график: перевели его в вечернюю смену, с четырёх до полуночи. К тому же и на работу, и с работы его, как и многих работяг, привозила моторка на Северный причал, от которого до дома было всего пять кварталов.  
К концу недели Баки выматывался до состояния истоптанной, облезлой, расщеплённой палочки от леденца, валяющейся на дорожке парка в праздничный день. Дома он только спал, даже есть не мог. Хорошо, что в этом классе домашку по всем предметам им задавали раз в полугодие, объёмную, правда, но время можно было распределять самому.  
– Иногда по утрам реву от усталости, как девчонка, – неловко признался он однажды Стиву, болезненно улыбаясь.  
Но Стив только сильнее сдвинул брови, хмурясь. Он не понимал Баки. На мысль его натолкнула мама.  
– Баки копит деньги? – спросила она, меняя ему компресс: под Рождество он опять простудился.  
– Кажется, – неохотно сказал Стив.  
– Зачем?  
– Не знаю, – Стив смолк, но засевшее ещё с весны беспокойство всё-таки прорвалось: – Он никогда не был жадным до денег. Я всегда думал, что ему интереснее сам процесс работы, чем вознаграждение.  
– Значит, он это делает не просто так, – проницательно заметила мама, – для чего-то они ему понадобились.  
Когда перед каникулами в школе вывесили промежуточные баллы за полугодие, и Баки скривился, заметив, что его фамилия, всю жизнь скакавшая с первой строчки до третьей и опять наверх, вдруг затерялась в середине списка, Стив не выдержал.  
– Я думал, после отъезда Дика ты станешь первым учеником, – грустно заметил он.  
– Н-да, Барнс, а я-то ждала, что мне будет трудно конкурировать с тобой, – лицемерно вздохнула Задавака Шин. – Или тебя Маскелл тянул?  
– Никогда не стремился в первые, – рассеянно парировал Баки и, подтолкнув запыхтевшего на Шин Стива, отправился с ним домой.  
– Отец расстроится, – Баки поглубже натянул кепку на уши. – А за ним и мама.  
– Так может, бросишь? – горячо заговорил Стив. – Доучишься, а потом…  
– Не-ет, – с твёрдостью давно всё решившего человека прервал его Баки. – Я просто ещё не втянулся. Потом легче будет, вот увидишь.  
Но Стив не разделял его убеждённости.  
– Расскажи, зачем тебе это?  
Но Баки сунул руки в карманы и легко закружил вокруг бредущего домой Стива, подфутболивая камешек.  
Дома, пока Стив наливал в чайник воду, он тщательно вымыл руки и, усердно вытирая полотенцем каждый палец, сказал:  
– Мне нужны деньги. Много.  
На Стива он не смотрел.  
– Зачем?  
Стив сел на стул и сложил руки на коленях, приготовившись слушать.  
– Когда я окончу школу, мне будет девятнадцать, – Баки развернул полотенце и придирчиво изучал его несколько минут. – И я поеду в Монтану.  
– Зачем? – ляпнул Стив и тут же прикусил язык. Баки задумчиво наклонил голову, губы его тронула мягкая мечтательная улыбка. На секунду Стив увидел то самое исступлённое и нежное лицо Баки, поразившее его однажды. От вихрем пронёсшихся по комнате готовности, непреклонности и самоотверженности у Стива что-то ужасно и сладко замерло внутри. А потом его сердце задрыгалось, будто спятившее, Стив даже прижал ладонь к горлу, силясь унять эти бешеные скачки. Кольнуло сожаление, что он так и не смог нарисовать Баки, никак у него не получалось ухватить то будоражащее и чудесное, что проступало в лице Баки, когда тот думал о Бобби.  
– Поэтому мне надо и школу окончить, и профессию какую-нибудь заиметь, и сбережений отложить, хоть чуть-чуть.  
Стив задумчиво прикусил костяшку пальца, чувствуя призрак всеобъемлющей печали и далёкого, но неотвратимо грядущего одиночества. Баки не собирался относиться легче к отъезду Бобби. Наоборот, он тщательно утяжелил своё положение. Хватило бы только сил.  
– Стиви, только ник…  
Стив резко махнул на Баки и тот замолчал. И так понятно. Стив сунул под себя руки, рассеянно рассматривая половицы. Он глубоко задумался. Как же это бывает? Вот жили себе, жили два человека, а потом разом решили быть вместе. Навечно. И планы. Большие, огромные. На много лет вперёд, будто никто из двоих и не сомневается, что они осуществятся, будто они вечны. Откуда? Откуда они берут это?  
Баки снял с огня вскипевший чайник.  
– Давай перекусим, – тихо сказал он. – А то мне к причалу через полчаса топать.

*  
Зиму Стив прожил практически покинутым и предоставленным самому себе. Он уже и забыл, каково это. А раньше, до девяти лет, он спокойно оставался целыми днями один, когда у мамы выпадали суточные дежурства. Нет, он, может, и мечтал тогда, в минуту бездельной тоски, о других, наполненных смехом и шутками, совершенно чудесных вечерах, но довольно отвлечённо, без полновесного знания дружбы. Но Стив старался не гневить судьбу скучающим нытьём: потому что сейчас у него были настоящие друзья, не придуманные. Он переписывался с Диком, каждый день виделся с Баки в школе и иногда в выходной. Общение осталось, просто как-то разом из ежедневного превратилось в еженедельное.  
– Может, мне тебе тоже письма писать? – спросил он как-то у Баки. Тот дремал с открытыми глазами, подперев голову рукой, над заданием по грамматике. Лениво перевёл взгляд на Стива и заторможено вынул кончик карандаша изо рта.  
– Давай. Я бы хотел получить от тебя письмо.  
Стив уткнулся лбом в столешницу.  
– Это был сарказм, – невнятно протянул он.  
– Или скепсис?  
Стив, не отрывая головы от стола, слегка повернулся и глянул одним глазом на Баки, постаравшись вложить в нехитрый жест максимум мыслей и выражений. Но Баки не впечатлился, он лыбился во все тридцать два. Стив пнул его под столом.  
– Понял, я понял, старик, не надо драмы, – Баки захохотал, вскочив со стула. Он сделал несколько энергичных движений, разгоняя сонливость, и плюхнулся на место. Быстро придвинувшись к Стиву, сказал проникновенно:  
– Я тоже скучаю.  
Стив немедленно выпрямился, но Баки вдруг смутился и прижал запястья к воспалённым, покрасневшим от хронического недосыпа глазам.  
– Ладно, – зевнул он, – что там с глаголами?  
Да, Стиву не хватало Баки. Он привык к большему его количеству около себя. Но у Баки была своя жизнь, свои цели, и Стив впервые задумался, чем бы ему самому заняться дальше. Школа когда-нибудь кончится. Он, может статься, тоже, как Баки, вздумает жениться, а для этого дела нужна опора, какой-то базис. Да и скучно стало, особенно с наступлением летних каникул, когда Баки стал работать в две смены. И Стив начал присматриваться к объявлениям о наёме. Их было много, но и Стиву не каждое подходило. Он трезво, хотя и не без внутреннего ропота, оценил свои возможности, поэтому сразу вычеркнул всякий квалифицированный труд, доставочные, строительные, грузовые и земляные работы, отказался от жарких до головокружения теплиц, от душных до перехваченного дыхания малярных и чистильщицких занятий. Что ему оставалось? Мыть посуду? Там тоже не надышишься: щёлочи, хлорка, сода… Продавать газеты? Бегать и кричать в зной, в дождь, на ветру… Подметать тротуары, мыть окна, высаживать цветы в постоянном порядке – недоступно. Что он вообще умеет делать руками? Стирать меловые тряпки. Всё. Но за это не платят.  
Он опять взялся сортировать ворох бумажек с объявлениями, собранными за последние три дня. Для наглядности стал помечать их, но в стопке с жирными минусами прибывало, а место на столе для стопки с плюсами пустовало. Стив побарабанил пальцами по столу, походил кругами по комнате, размышляя, как можно выкрутиться. Подумав, он решил изменить тактику и выбрал оптимистический подход к определению своих навыков и физических данных. Ох уж эти физические данные. Ероша волосы, Стив помотал головой, напомнив себе об оптимистическом методе, и взял карандаш. По сотому разу он перечитывал требования к потенциальным работникам. Рядом с жирными минусами появились трясущиеся тоненькие минусы, равновеликие минус с плюсом и даже просочились два осторожных полплюсика. Некий мистер Л.Кёйперс искал помощника для работы с парниками на Марси-авеню. Парник – это не теплица, так? Внаклонку, на корточках, но всё-таки на свежем воздухе, а если дождь, то и поливать не надо: открыл парник и сиди себе в сторожке. А в Макголрик-парк требовались уборщики территорий. Далековато, конечно, но… маши метлой потихоньку и собирай бумажки. Стив знал, что шансы у него есть. Работодателям, конечно, не нравился график, по которому работает большинство учащихся: после обеда, но возможность платить чуть ли не в два раза меньше искупала все недостатки.  
Он собрал ненужные бумажки в стопку и убрал на край стола, оставшиеся две взвешивал в руках, скрипел мозгами, на каждой нарисовал одинаковые жирные плюсики, долго ворочался без сна и никак не мог решить, что лучше выбрать: парники или парк. Потом ему в голову пришла счастливая мысль, что можно сходить в оба места, обозреть реальные перспективы, так сказать, и потом уже определиться. Тем более что места могут быть заняты или он не подойдёт.  
Утром на столе объявлений не обнаружилось.  
Стив подавил дрожь, старался не тянуть со сборами, и, проведя двадцатый раз гребешком по волосам, всё-таки вышел из умывального закутка. Он заранее знал, что разговор будет нелёгким. В кухне мамы не было. Он только поднял руку, чтобы постучать в дверь её комнаты, как та распахнулась.  
– Привет.  
– Стиви, ты серьёзно? – мама потрясла перед его носом изрядно помятыми, но пережившими приступы мучительных терзаний выбора, объявлениями.  
– Да, – он шагнул вперёд, потеснив её вглубь комнаты, и сел в маленькое древнее креслице у окна. – Да, мама, я серьёзно.  
– Нет, это несерьёзно! – воскликнула она. – Ты не можешь быть настолько глуп и не понимать, что это не для тебя!  
Стив крепко сжал подлокотники, с которых давно слущился лак.  
– А что для меня? – спросил он глухо.  
– Учёба. Учись в школе, потом закончишь колледж.  
– Какой колледж? – Стив прижал кончики пальцев ко лбу. – Кем я буду?  
– Ну, – мама на секунду сбилась, – помощником в страховом или юридическом агентстве, секретарём, делопроизводителем…  
– Нет, это не моё, – Стив потряс в ужасе головой. – Ты не можешь хотеть этого! Я не книжный червяк, чтобы счастливо дышать бумажной пылью.  
– Тепло и крыша над головой – вот что подходит для твоей цели.  
– Моей цели? – тихо переспросил Стив и посмотрел маме в лицо. – И какая же у меня цель?  
– Выжить.  
Это прозвучало так неколебимо, бескомпромиссно, что Стиву стало жутко.  
– Разве это жизнь? – с трудом вытолкнул он.  
Мама прижала пальцы к вискам.  
– Ты всегда сможешь рисовать…  
Невыносимо. Стив вскочил.  
– Чтобы рисовать, нужно быть художником. Чтобы быть художником, надо выучиться на отделении изобразительных искусств. А чтобы выучиться на отделении изобразительных искусств, надо много денег. Оплата учёбы – ладно, ещё можно потянуть. С трудом, но можно. Но там не рисуют все годы на газетной бумаге карандашом и углем. Нужны хорошая бумага и настоящие краски, лаки, масла, основы, кисти. Постоянно нужны, каждый день, а стоят они очень дорого…  
– Стив, успокойся! – мама сунула ему стакан подкисленной и подслащенной воды. Он выпил залпом и прижал ладонь ко рту, борясь с тошнотой. Наконец, буря в голове и в животе улеглась. В кресло он упал без сил.  
– А что тебе даст это? – мама снова потрясла бумажками. – Ты что, хочешь быть агрономом или геологом?  
– Я просто хотел поработать летом.  
– Господи, подтяни учёбу, займись французским…  
– Не хочу, – Стиву казалось, будто мрачные своды смыкаются над его головой, отрезая путь солнечным лучам.  
– Стив, – мама была тверда и всегда стояла до конца, – окончи школу без риска для жизни. Два года осталось. Ты сможешь стать инженером. Что-нибудь связанное с электротехникой или механикой. Работать, например, как папа, с отопительными парогенераторами.  
– Мама, давай не сейчас. Пожалуйста.  
– Тебе надо разумно рассчитывать силы, здраво воспринимать свои внутренние ресурсы, а самое главное – их отсутствие. Выжить для тебя это не пустое слово!  
– Я понял.  
– Если понял, откажись от затеи. Стив, пожалуйста.  
Стиву пришлось собрать ошмётки воли.  
– Мама, я тебя очень люблю, но я не… – он хотел сказать «не могу», но в последний момент решил взять на себя всю тяжесть ответа… – не буду.  
– Ох, Стив, – у мамы из глаз вдруг покатились слёзы и она отвернулась. Плакала она беззвучно, только плечи вздрагивали. Стив был ошеломлён. Один только раз он видел маму плачущей, тогда он был мал и болен, и до сих пор не мог поручиться, что ему не приснилось. В полнейшем оцепенении он поднялся и обнял её. Гладил пушистый объёмистый платок, укрывавший её худые плечи, прижимал к себе, целовал русые, собранные шпильками волосы.  
– Мама, мама, – тихо звал, а она всё плакала и плакала. Он замолчал. Как бы он ни любил её, он не мог отдать ей всего себя.  
Наконец, она затихла. Глянув сбоку, увидел, что она напряженно грызёт носовой платок, и мысленно вздохнул: мама готовила новую порцию жестоких слов.  
– Послушай, Стив, – она подняла голову, всмотрелась в его лицо и вдруг осеклась. – Господи, как ты похож на него, – вырвалось у неё против воли. В первую секунду Стив даже не понял, о ком она говорит. Мама невесомо пробежалась кончиками пальцев по его носу, скулам, обвела подбородок, пригладила щёточки бровей, прищипнула мочки ушей. – Так похож.  
– Ты сильно любила его? – спросил он, сосредоточившись. Мама невесело усмехнулась и отстранилась.  
– Я и сейчас его люблю.  
Она сцепила руки в замок и сказала, внимательно рассматривая носы домашних туфель:  
– Один человек пять лет назад предлагал мне выйти за него. Жалею иногда, что отказала.  
Определённо, это утро для обоих было полным потрясающих новостей и фактов. Стив будто впервые взглянул на маму. А ведь она ещё совсем не старая и вполне могла захотеть выйти замуж, подумалось ему. Но всё равно в голове не укладывалось. Он растерянно осмотрелся. Разве мог здесь ходить, разговаривать, жить ещё кто-то? С такими же правами, как у мамы, у Стива?  
– А почему отказала? – скрипуче произнёс он и откашлялся. Мама долго молчала, прожигая стену разгорающимся ожесточением взглядом.  
– Плохо быть однолюбом, – веско и горячо сказала она, прижимая круто сжатые кулаки к груди. – Плохо. Я ненавижу его за то, что он умер. Забрал моё сердце и умер. А я так долго живу. И живу, и живу. Так долго. Ненавижу.  
Стив шагнул к ней, и она, сильно вздрогнув, замахала на него руками, отступая.  
– Не слушай меня, Стив. Я сегодня сама не своя.  
Он всё-таки добрался до неё, сжал запястье и отвёл к кровати. Уложил и укрыл ещё одной шалью. Сел на край.  
– Не слушай меня, – повторила она и вдруг опять заплакала. – Господи, он же мне тебя оставил!  
– Да, да, – соглашался со всем Стив, растирая её окоченевшие, лихорадочно подрагивающие руки. Она явно заболевала.  
– Я всё думаю, как ты будешь совсем один. А так случится однажды. Если бы я вышла замуж, у тебя был бы брат или сестра. Родная кровь, вы были бы связаны всю жизнь, и тебе было бы веселее, – она вдруг поёжилась и перевела мятущийся взор на Стива. – И всё-таки, какой был бы кошмар, если бы я вышла замуж.  
Стив вскочил и бросился в кухню. «Что же это, что же это», – лихорадочно соображал он, наливая в кружку воды. Он заставил маму выпить несколько глотков, и она, наконец, затихла. Сидел рядом, рассматривал родные черты, и ему впервые пришла в голову мысль, что они когда-нибудь исчезнут, испарятся из этого мира. Фьють. И будто и не было никогда ни болезненных страстей, ни тягостных размышлений. Стива зябко передёрнуло.  
– Прости, – вздохнула мама, с трудом выбравшись из воспоминаний, – напугала я тебя. А так хотела спокойно всё объяснить.  
– Мама, правда, давай потом.  
У Стива адски разболелась голова. Но его стойкая мама гнула своё:  
– Стив, ты должен оставаться живым.  
– Я постараюсь. Ещё раз всё обдумаю, – мама протестующее приподнялась, но он силой уложил её обратно и повысил голос: – Обдумаю. Ещё поищу.  
Стив положил чугунную голову ей на плечо. Отчаяние захлестнуло его, и он закрыл глаза.

*  
– Никуда в итоге не пошёл. Такая вот я размазня, – опустошённо вздохнул Стив, заканчивая рассказывать Баки о разговоре с мамой. Баки закусил губу и покачал головой.  
– Нет, Стив, нет, – Баки запустил руки в волосы, которые и без того стояли дыбом. – Тут другое. Тогда и я размазня. И все. Я тоже не могу ничего, когда моя начинает плакать, ну, знаешь, не на публику, как она умеет, а по-настоящему, так тихо и горько, что всё внутри переворачивается. Очень страшно. А твоя всегда такая собранная, деловая… Нет, Стиви, не размазня.  
Баки крепко сжал плечо Стива. Стив вцепился в его пальцы в поисках хоть какой-то опоры, когда внутри раскалывалось от невозможности делать то, что считаешь нужным, а сердце рвалось от жалости.

*  
Через пару месяцев после разговора с мамой, от воспоминаний о котором спину до сих пор продирало ознобом, Стив шагал дворами от Первой Южной до Гранд-стрит и его внимание привлекла маленькая пыльная табличка «Часы». Он встал как вкопанный. Решение ещё даже не родилось, не оформилось, туманные обрывки шевелились на задворках сознания, но он стоял, бездумно уставившись на два высоких узких окна. Занимался он этим, видимо, слишком долго, потому что из входных дверей вышел человек. Седой морщинистый мужчина в жилетке вынул видавшую виды трубку и неторопливо раскурил. На него пялиться было интереснее, но Стив мучительно не мог подобрать слова.  
– Ну-с, – мужчина приглашающе распахнул дверь, и Стиву пришлось войти. Комната был маленькой. У одного окна стоял письменный стол, заваленный бумагами, у другого – рабочий, заваленный инструментами. Углы были заставлены картонками из-под дамских шляп, в которые как попало, кучей свалили шестерёнки и пружины, из тёмных глубин, опасно посверкивая, торчали острые стрелки и бородки ключей. Стену подпирал гигантский, со Стива ростом, маятник.  
– Нравится?  
Стив очнулся. Кивнул.  
– А вы неразговорчивы, – будто про себя заметил, попыхивая трубкой, мужчина. Он был высоким и чрезвычайно худым, истощённым даже, и сам напоминал маятник. – Ну-с, что у вас? Отцовские часы?  
– Н-нет.  
– А что же? Я чиню только время, молодой человек.  
Стиву стало ужасно неловко.  
– Извините, – он направился к выходу.  
– Постойте, – окликнул его хозяин мастерской. –У вашего отца есть часы?  
Стив остановился.  
– Есть, – он обернулся. – Точнее, были. Они погибли, – он перевёл взгляд за спину хозяину. – Вместе с ним.  
– В Европе, – после продолжительной паузы проницательно заметил часовщик. Стив кивнул и без перехода спросил:  
– Вам не нужен помощник?  
– Помощник? – хозяин мастерской изумлённо огляделся. – Вот от заводной толстушки-хохотушки я бы не отказался, но вы при всём желании даже на девчонку не тянете.  
Он сказал это без издёвки, так спокойно, что Стив, недовольно нахмурившись, решил всё-таки не обижаться.  
– Извините, – он во второй раз пошёл к выходу, и второй раз был остановлен:  
– Да постойте вы, – мужчина разлохматил волосы. – Я когда-то думал, что надо бы что-то делать со всем этим бардаком, – он пнул одну из картонок. – Ничего не успеваю, работы много, и времени не хватает всё чётко распределить. А потом привык.  
Часовщик задумчиво подошёл к одному столу, покрутил чернильницу, неторопливо вытер промасленной тряпкой от чернильных капель руку, подошёл к другому столу, покрутил пинцет.  
– Вот что, – решился он. – Зайдите-ка завтра. Сможете завтра?  
Сердце ухнуло в пятки. Стив молча кивнул.  
– Ну, всё, завтра после обеда. Я тут прикину, что можно будет на вас спихнуть. Придёте?  
– Конечно!  
– Школа-то ваша через дорогу, полагаю?  
– Да.  
– Как нам обоим повезло. Даже странно.

*  
На следующий день Стив не смог поговорить с Баки в школе, а после уроков тот, по обыкновению, бегом рванул домой обедать и собираться в свой док, поэтому он поплёлся к часовщику без дружеского напутствия и пожелания удачи.  
Часовщик первым делом представился:  
– Ладислав Владомирский.  
Стив моргнул. Он шевельнул губами, стараясь воспроизвести непонятные слова. Ладислав Владомирский рассмеялся.  
– Все зовут меня просто Влад, – пояснил он.  
– О! – обрадовался Стив. – Я слышал о вас!  
– Ну, слава богу.  
– Часовых дел мастер Влад, так говорил отец Маркус, и мистер Гарольд, и много кто ещё.  
– Я один на всю округу, – заважничал часовых дел мастер Влад. – Эх, мог бы деньги грести лопатой, да лень.  
Стив вежливо улыбнулся.  
– К делу, – опомнился часовых дел мастер Влад. Из нагрудного кармана фланелевой рубашки он достал стёклышки пенсне, скреплённые золотой дужкой, и водрузил их на нос. Стив даже рот раскрыл от изумления. Из второго нагрудного кармана, расположенного строго симметрично первому, часовых дел мастер Влад вынул листок.  
– Список дел, – торжественно доложил он. – Первое и самое главное – заставить мастера соблюдать очерёдность заказов. Второе и тоже самое главное – не давать мастеру отвлекаться от заказов, чтобы он не собирал из железок всякие бессмысленные механизмы. Надеюсь, вы настойчивый? – часовщик строго посмотрел на него поверх пенсне. Стив несколько раз утвердительно тряхнул чёлкой. Этого добра у него было в избытке. Осечки случались, но крайне редко.  
– Ну, если получиться сделать хотя бы это, ваша помощь будет неоценимой. Дальше по мелочи: сортировка запасных частей, ведение книги учёта этих запчастей, чтобы я видел, какие заканчиваются и вовремя докупал их. Ведение книги заказов. Всегда хотел попробовать записывать кто, когда и что принёс, какую работу провели, да какие запчасти поставили.  
– А у вас есть список цен? – спросил Стив, повертев головой. – Ну, какая работа сколько стоит?  
Часовых дел мастер Влад посмотрел на него долгим проникновенным взором.  
– Вот и займётесь, – в конце концов, вздохнул он и пояснил: – У меня для каждого своя цена. Не могу же я с мистера Хенли взять столько же, сколько с миссис Брауни. Сечёшь?  
– Да.  
– Но ваша мысль интересна. Потом обсудим. Так. Что ещё? А! Сдувание пыли с моего стола. С делами всё. Теперь оплата, – не переводя дыхания, продолжил часовщик. – С учётом того, что вы учитесь и не сможете торчать в мастерской целый день, я предлагаю вам график с четырёх дня до восьми вечера с выходным днём в воскресенье. Но я понимаю, что жизнь школяра – это жизнь человека, зависимого от многих обстоятельств, порой вы сможете прийти только на пару часов, а в каникулы, например, работать дольше, поэтому я буду оплачивать каждый ваш час. Скажем, восемнадцать центов вас устроит? Четырёхчасовой рабочий день принесёт вам семьдесят два цента, а шестидневная рабочая неделя – четыре доллара и сорок центов.  
Стив нахмурился.  
– Четыре доллара и тридцать два цента.  
– Определённо, вы мне нравитесь. Восемь центов премии за каждые двадцать четыре часа работы. Так как? По рукам?  
– Да.  
Часовых дел мастер Влад неторопливо сложил листок и убрал его обратно в карман.  
– Ваше имя, коллега?  
– Стивен Грант Роджерс.  
– Звучно-звучно, – одобрительно покивал мастер Влад. – Мистер Роджерс, вы предпочитаете договорные отношения, основанные на взаимном доверии, или нотариально заверенные?  
Он терпеливо ждал, пока Стив вникнет в суть вопроса.  
– А, нет. Нет. Нотариально… – Стив легкомысленно махнул рукой. – Нет. Основанные на пока взаимном доверии.  
– Ха, – мастер Влад благодушно разулыбался. – И мне нравится ваше «пока». Вы, я смотрю, парень не промах.  
Он протянул Стиву длинную, твёрдую, как наждак, ладонь, и они скрепили договор рукопожатием.  
Стив остался и в первый же день разобрал одну картонку. В углу захламлённой мастерской он обнаружил длинный, тянущийся вдоль всей стены, узкий верстак. Расчистил его, стащив барахло на пол и тщательно разложил на нём содержимое первой попавшейся коробки. Самая морока была с мелочью: болтики, винтики, гайки, шурупы, шайбы и кожаные и деревянные прокладки. Стив чуть ли не носом зарылся в них, сличая и растаскивая по разным кучкам. Мастер Влад поглядывал на него, но не вмешивался.  
– Ого! – громко обрадовался он, заметив, что Стив не знает, куда пристроить одинокий крошечный, как бисеринка, винтик. – Это же из часов Андреадиса. Так и знал, что этот проклятый винтик где-то здесь затерялся. А тогда мне пришлось заказывать такой же. Кучу денег отвалил. – Мастер Влад бережно держал двумя пальцами винтик и улыбался ему как старому знакомцу.  
– Куда его? Выбросить?  
– Ни в коем случае! Он, конечно, вряд ли пригодиться, но мало ли. Такие вещи, Стивен, храните как зеницу ока. Можете сложить ну хоть в эту банку, – часовщик принёс маленькую баночку из-под апельсинового джема. – Подобных этому винтику штучек немного, но они будут. Складывайте всё сюда, я потом разберусь.  
Стив недоверчиво вздёрнул бровь, но покладисто согласился.  
– А вот эти болты отличаются, – сказал мастер, тыча пальцем в кучку болтиков.  
– Нет, они одинаковые. Я даже полоски резьбы подсчитал! Одинаковые.  
– Подсчитал. Стивен, посмотрите на шлицы, – мастер повернул болтики головками, и Стив увидел, что и правда, отличаются: на одном был шлиц плоский, на другом – крестообразный. Он покраснел и, насупившись, начал перебирать заново.  
Через четыре часа мастер Влад молча протянул ему монеты. А ещё через полчаса Стив также молча протянул эти монеты маме. Мама расширила глаза и вскочила.  
– Я устроился в часовую мастерскую, – торопливо опередил её Стив.  
– Часовую?.. – растерялась мама.  
– К мастеру Владу.  
– К Владу? Но он же всю жизнь один. Он давал объявление?  
– Нет. Я спросил, он подумал и взял.  
– Чудеса, – мама была безмерно удивлена, но радоваться не спешила. – Он ведь такой нелюдимый.  
– Ну, не знаю, – Стив пожал плечами. – Мне он показался довольно общительным.  
– Общительный? – мама встревожилась. – Стив, не докучай ему.  
– Я и не собирался. Правда, мам, не волнуйся. Ну, не понравится, так уйду.  
Но мама тщательно и со всеми подробностями расспросила его о вчерашнем и сегодняшнем разговоре, как всё оборудовано в мастерской и о первом рабочем дне. Она не уставала удивляться, но, по крайней мере, подуспокоилась.  
Баки радовался шумно. Он так заразил Стива своим хорошим настроением, что тот почувствовал чуть ли не эйфорию от удачно сошедшихся обстоятельств.  
– Видите, миссис Роджерс, как всё здорово обернулось! – он, кое-как постучавшись, ворвался к маме в комнату. – Стив у нас молоток!  
Он кружил вокруг и тормошил, заставляя её признать, что они со Стивом замечательные парни. Она скептически усмехалась, поддразнивая его. Стив стоял, прислонившись к косяку, и довольно улыбался.  
– Вы только гляньте: руки в карманах, галстук распущен, глаза горят. Разве не красавец? – хохотал Баки.  
Мама подошла к Стиву и поцеловала его в лоб. Рядом тут же сунулся радостно скалящийся Баки и мама поцеловала и его тоже.  
– Всё, ступайте, – она взяла со стула шаль и, прежде чем накинуть на плечи, перетянула ею Баки пониже спины. – Мне надо почитать про новые средства защиты.  
– Защиты? – Баки обернулся. – От чего?  
– От кого, – поправила мама. – От чахоточных больных.


	4. Война.

Стив уже месяца полтора искал подарок. После обсуждений решили, что он будет отдавать маме пятьдесят центов, а двадцать два оставлять себе. Так у него накопилось уже больше пяти долларов, и он решил сделать маме сюрприз. Он разрывался между симпатичным медным кофейником, блестевшем на угасающем августовском солнце, как именинник, и деревянной резной шкатулкой для рукоделия, заполненной разноцветными булавками, шпульками, нитками, лентами. Шкатулка произвела на него большее впечатление размерами и заполненностью, но кофейник более практичен: мама им пользовалась бы каждый день.  
Увы, он не решился на покупку и в этот раз. Брёл в тягостных раздумьях к дому, когда его толкнули в подворотню и потащили за шиворот за угол. Там его основательно приложили спиной к стене и отступили, давая время прийти в себя. Стив очухался быстро. Так же быстро он напряг ноги, руки и живот, слегка пригнул голову, как учил Дик. Пред Стивом стоял парень. Взрослый. Опытный боец: во рту у него не хватало трёх зубов, зато привычно сидела папироса. Рубашка без воротничка, как у спортсмена, и тяжёлые ботинки с металлическими подковками. Дураком Стив не был, он быстро представил, как таким башмаком прилетает по рёбрам.  
– Тряси кармашки, не обмочи штанишки, – осклабившись, беззаботно протараторил парень, длинно сплюнув под ноги. За спиной парня Стив заметил ещё три рожи с пёстрыми следами разной степени тяжести забубённой уличной жизни.  
– Очумел от страха, а? – с интересом спросил парень. Стив не шелохнулся, исподлобья внимательно следя за парнем. Он готовился дорого продать свою жизнь. Как только парень, так и не вынув рук из карманов, сделал шаг к нему, Стив, пользуясь его легкомыслием, провёл захват и подсечку. Парень тяжело шлёпнулся на спину, Стив упал сверху и со всей силы вдавил кулаки в мясистое горло. Парень заклокотал-забулькал в полном изумлении, и рожи поспешили ему на выручку. Стива отодрали от парня и снова швырнули к стене, но не отпустили. Двое держали, задрав и прижав его локти к кирпичной кладке, пока третий профессионально обшаривал карманы. Деньги перекочевали к ним и Стива тут же отпустили. Третья рожа безропотно ссыпала отобранное парню в требовательно протянутую ладонь и встала на место, такая же безучастная и равнодушная, как остальные две. Казалось, на них падение командира и выходка Стива не произвела никакого впечатления. А вот парень, похоже, впечатлился. Пересыпая звонкие монетки из ладони в ладонь, он со щербатой злой улыбкой разглядывал Стива.  
– У меня нет привычки обижать своих курочек, а то бюллетень, туда-сюда, никакого дохода, – он выразительно потряс деньгами. – Но упрямых приходится общипывать. Сам понимаешь, бизнес есть бизнес.  
Он замахнулся и заехал Стиву в скулу. Голова мотнулась об кирпич, в лицо ударила мостовая. Стив дал себе пять секунд и рывком поднялся.  
– Неугомонный, а? – со сладострастием, тягуче протянул парень.  
Рожи подобострастно загоготали.  
– Это был первый урок. Обычно его хватает всем газетным и моющим курочкам.  
Стив на него не смотрел. Он методично и скрупулёзно отряхивал брюки.  
– Правило одно: шестьдесят процентов. Мы не живодёры.  
Стив приподнял бровь, но отряхиваться не перестал.  
– Но так как ты сегодня повёл себя неправильно, полагается штраф. С другой стороны, правила ты не знал, поэтому штраф твой вполовину уменьшится.  
Стив захлопал по пиджаку.  
– Каков, а? И ухом не ведёт.  
Парень обернулся к рожам и те опять вежливо гоготнули.  
– Так что я всё подсчитал и решил забрать себе пять баксов, а тебе оставить восемьдесят центов. Что скажешь, а? По-моему, всё честно.  
При слове «честно» Стив поднял голову и в это время парень ссыпал мелочь ему под ноги.  
– Твоя доля.  
Стив мазнул взглядом по раскатившимся монеткам, пальцами зачесал волосы назад и, обогнув наискось дружную компанию, направился из подворотни. Голова гудела.  
– Гордец, а? – услыхал он на углу.  
Маме он сказал, что неудачно споткнулся.  
Всю ночь он ломал голову, как быть. И открывая мастерскую (летом он работал с утра), он не переставал думать об отнятых деньгах. Мастер Влад, внимательно присмотревшись, поинтересовался невинно:  
– Споткнулись на лестнице, полагаю?  
– Угу.  
– Н-да, бывает же.  
Вечером, взвесив полученную сумму в ладони, замер, размышляя, что же делать. Он заметил, что мастер Влад наблюдает за ним, и, торопливо сунув деньги в карман, распрощался. Всю дорогу он нервничал и, когда до дома осталось несколько метров, и он, расслабившись, припустил к своей лестнице, на него напали. Уволокли под лестницу и, после того как он отрицательно мотнул головой на требовательно прищёлкнувшие пальцы, подвергли унизительному обыску. Обшарили всё, даже в ботинки залезли. В этот раз парень рисковать не стал и, оттянув воротник стивовой рубашки, ссыпал монеты ему за шиворот.  
– Я придерживаюсь правил. И тебе советую.  
С этими словами он крепко сунул Стиву в живот.  
– Урок номер два, – сказал он на прощание. На всё про всё ушло минуты полторы, но, казалось, мир во второй раз перевернулся.  
Дома Стив долго смывал в умывальник злые слёзы. Голова раскалывалась от вчерашнего, живот болел от сегодняшнего. Что с ним будет через неделю? Решение по-прежнему отсутствовало. Прятать деньги в мастерской? Всё равно когда-нибудь надо будет их нести домой. А резвиться рожи будут каждый день, даже и без денег. Просить маму или мастера Влада? Трусость. Да и не их это дело.  
На следующий день он пережил третий урок, затем четвёртый...  
Как хорошо, думал он, с трудом распрямляя себя по утрам, что сейчас каникулы, мама пропадает на дежурствах, и ему пока удаётся прятать от неё и красивое лицо, и живописно разукрашенные бока.  
Через неделю мастер Влад, по обычаю выдав ему деньги вечером, взял шляпу.  
– Я в аптеку Рескина. Не составите компанию?  
Искушение было велико. Именно поэтому Стив быстро сказал:  
– Извините. Мне надо зайти кое-куда по делу.  
Он действительно направился в другую сторону. В парке за ним неприкрыто следили. Он бежал изо всех сил, на бегу вспоминая, что такое же чувство всеохватного, бешеного, безоглядного ужаса гнало его от разозлённой собаки. Воздух кончился резко, будто перекрыли вентиль. Его сбили с ног, вздёрнули, встряхнули и утащили в традиционный безликий заулок. Дыхание давалось с трудом, но он остервенело сопротивлялся, так что рожам пришлось его пристукнуть несколько раз. Когда деньги по праву сильного перекочевали к парню, Стив не помня себя бросился на него с кулаками. Тот опять с лёгкостью отбил прямо в лицо. Стив кое-как выпрямился, цепляясь за кирпичи, непрестанно сплёвывая красным.  
– Слушай, а, – парень заглянул ему в лицо. – Ты, может, из этих, ну, которым нравится, когда их лапают. А?  
Стив от прижавшей паники забыл, как дышать.  
– А может, это вы из этих? – просипел он на последнем издыхании. Он упал от удара. В следующий миг рожа заорала:  
– Припадочный!  
Стива больно задёргало от невозможности вдохнуть. Его сип, казалось, слышали во всех уголках города. Над глазами замерцало белым. Он собрал волю, встал на четвереньках ровнее и положил кулак себе на грудь. Понукал себя опустить его хоть чуть-чуть. Кто-то говорил в голове голосом Баки: «Один… Один… Один… Чёрт тебя дери… Один… Только не подохни… Один… Два… Мамочки… Один… Два… Три…». Решение высветлилось в голове, будто перехваченное из потустороннего мира. Теперь умирать было совсем нельзя. «Четыре… Пять… Шесть… Семь, восемь, девять, десять, одиннадцать». Стив засипел увереннее, он скосил глаза и увидел рывками приподнимавшийся кулак.  
На следующий день Стив в мастерскую не пошёл. Мама снова была на суточном, и Стив спокойно отлежался. Горло всё ещё было стиснуто, и в глотке будто прошлись толстым наждаком; лицо побаливало, но терпимо. Парень, видимо, и впрямь бережёт своих курочек, невесело раздумывал Стив. Ещё через день после обеда он отправился к Пенни. Педантичный подсчёт парнем уроков заставил Стива вернуться в воспоминаниях в первый день, когда парень болтал как заведённый. «Газетные и моющие», – твердил он про себя. Пенни торчала во дворе. Она дубасила палкой по перекинутому через забор облезлому, в ржавых пятнах матрасу. Рядом с матрасом безжизненно обвисла тощая подушка. Стив окинул Пенни быстрым взглядом. За последний год она вытянулась, где надо у неё стало пухленько, и опять же где надо – тоненько, и в целом она похорошела, несмотря на вечно-уродливые очки.  
– Привет, – обратился Стив к ней. – Зак когда будет дома?  
– Сейчас. Пончиков налопался, полудурок, животом мается. А я убирай за ним. Нет, чтобы уже до заворота кишок объесться, – сердито закончила Пенни-тихоня, что есть мочи шлёпая по матрасу, вышибая из его чахлых недр вихри пыли.  
Стив поднялся в квартиру Льюисов. Зак, – младший брат Пенни, здоровый лоб четырнадцати с половиной лет уже три года как бегал с газетами, – лежал на кровати, прижав к животу подушку, и каждой чёрточкой лица изображал страдание.  
– Здорово, Зак, – бодро приветствовал его Стив. – Хочешь пончик?  
Зак позеленел и громко застонал.  
– Ладно-ладно, я пошутил, – фыркнул Стив. – Дело у меня к тебе, – он обернулся к двери. – Тайное.  
– Тайное? – Зак сразу же прекратил умирать и приподнял голову, всегда готовый принять живое участие в проказе.  
– Ага. Родители дома? Смотри, если тебе и вправду плохо, лучше потом обсудить. Всерьёз.  
Зак пытливо всмотрелся в побитое лицо Стива.  
– Говори, – он сел, положив на колени подушку. – Бабушка дома, но она в кухне. Далеко.  
Стив проверил, плотно ли закрыта дверь, и сел на кровать к Заку.  
– Парня знаешь без передних зубов? Трое ещё за ним таскаются.  
Зак с новым интересом осмотрел синяки Стива.  
– Ну, – многозначительно ответил он.  
– Что знаешь про них?  
– Да ничего, – Зак задумался. – Зубастику Рори двадцать четыре, что ли. Школу бросил. Мать у него загнанная. Трясёт ребят. Ну, вроде как прикрывает от залётных гастролёров. Хотя, по мне, лучше раз в полгода отдать десятку залётному, чем каждый день по доллару отстёгивать. Деньги забирают не себе. Сидит там у них где-то Косматый Ларри. Вот тот фигура. Бывший боксёр, чемпион штата. Его боятся.  
– Кто боится?  
Зак вытаращился и недоумённо пожал плечами.  
– Да все.  
– А ты видел хоть раз этого Косматика?  
– Н-нет.  
– Лысый, поди, как коленка?  
– Почему лысый? – Зак не успевал за мыслью Стива.  
– Ну как? Тот беззубый – Зубастик, а этот Косматый, значит, лысый?  
Зак прыснул и в ужасе прижал ладони ко рту, будто страшный Ларри подслушивал за занавеской и мог в любой момент выпрыгнуть на него за непочтительность.  
– А как они умудряются всех отслеживать?  
– Новичков пасут ежедневно, приучают. А выдрессированных могут отпустить на пару-тройку дней. Потом своё возьмут. Штрафы, сам понимаешь. У нас же всегда есть деньги, даже с утра, потому что сдачу надо сдавать. Моечных да, ждут после работы, кого-то навещают раз в неделю, но и выгребают за все дни.  
– Колотят часто?  
– А то. Недостаточно быстро лезешь в карман – тычок под рёбра. Ну, и всё в таком духе.  
Стив вскинул на Зака внимательные глаза.  
– Слушай, Зак, скольких ребят они трясут?  
Зак наморщил лоб и начал глубокомысленно загибать пальцы. Иногда он что-то невнятно шептал, сбиваясь, но когда пальцы на обеих руках закончились, и он снова разогнул их, Стив расслабленно откинулся на спинку кровати. Спина заныла, напоминая, сколько раз за последние дни его возили по стенам, и Стив зажмурился, прогоняя тошнотворные воспоминания.  
– Семнадцать! – громко возвестил Зак.  
– Тс-с-с! – шёпотом рявкнул Стив.  
– Ой! Ещё же моечные, – Зак опять начал считать пальцы. – Четверо.  
– Итого двадцать один. Все из нашей школы?  
– Да практически все. Ну, вот Рон и Джо точно из святого Мартина, ещё пара-тройка не наши, но тоже все тут толкутся, севернее нашего моста.  
– А теперь подумай, Зак Льюис, вас двадцать один, а их только пятеро.  
– Один боксёр, – со значением возразил Зак.  
– Которого никто не видел, – Стив отзеркалил значительные интонации. – Зак, никто.  
– Да знаю я, знаю! – недовольно перебил его Зак. – Сто раз себе это говорил.  
– Тебе сколько уроков преподали?  
– Два.  
– Мне одиннадцать, и, как видишь, я сижу тут, треплюсь с тобой. – Стив умолчал о вчерашнем приступе, который и распугал всю шайку. – Зубастый Рори бережёт курочек.  
Зак вспыхнул и покраснел до корней волос. Он разгневанно стиснул подушку и прикусил губу, напряжённо что-то обдумывая.  
– Я могу помочь… – сунулся, было, Стив.  
– Ладно. Если что, я тебя найду, – отрывисто сказал Зак. – Мне надо сначала всё обдумать. Надо будет сбиваться в кучи, – рассеянно прошептал он. – Заработок снизится.  
– Как будто сейчас вы не теряете, – словно между прочим обронил Стив и поднялся. Зак не отреагировал и Стив тихонько вышел.

*  
В выходной день Баки, отверделым взглядом долго обшаривал его багровые, позеленевшие и кое-где пожелтевшие отметины.  
– Ничего не хочешь рассказать?  
– Нет, – скучающе сказал Стив.  
– Я хочу знать.  
– Нет, Бак, – Стив устало прикрыл глаза. – Дело это моё, не суйся.  
– Даже в общих словах не расскажешь?  
– Нет. Это – моё.  
Баки постучал по губам сжатым кулаком.  
– Стив, это всего лишь помощь.  
– Нет, это не всего лишь помощь, – горячо возразил Стив. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты разбирался за меня.  
– Ерунда! – вскинулся Баки. – Никто за тебя не разберётся. Просто узнают, что у тебя есть человек, который помогает.  
Стив потряс головой и нервно зачесал назад ссыпавшиеся на нос волосы.  
– Я могу спросить у Дика?  
Стив распахнул глаза: Дику он писал обо всём, заклиная не болтать.  
– Хитрец! Нет, конечно!  
– Вредина.

*  
Мысль о неповиновении он заронил. Теперь бы дождаться, когда разгорится, и можно будет объявлять войну. Стив решил, что уж ко Дню Колумба должны нарисоваться некие положительные перспективы. Рори тряс его ещё несколько раз, но быстро, без «уроков». Скручивали, обшаривали карманы, часть забирали, остатки без лишней театральщины совали обратно за пазуху и растворялись в кирпичных заулках. А второго октября вдруг Рори-Зубастик исчез. Его не было три дня, четыре. Стив решил сперва, что тот заболел, но рожи-то могли делать всю работу и без него. Стив терялся в догадках. Прошло пять дней. Он с нетерпением ждал следующего утра, чтобы попробовать пересечься с Заком. Идти к нему домой он не хотел: Зак недвусмысленно сказал, что свяжется с ним при необходимости, поэтому он не наседал.   
Но внезапная тишина нервировала.  
Стив вышел из мастерской и мастер Влад запер изнутри двери. Через минуту погас свет: хозяин ушёл вглубь квартиры. А ещё через минуту к Стиву подошли двое. В опустившихся сумерках он узнал Рори только по провалу беззубого рта и характерному шепелявому выговору. Второй был незнаком ни ростом, ни габаритами, во всяком случае, не одна из привычных рож.  
– Ты что же, сучонок, решил, что обыграл меня, а? – Рори схватил его за грудки, приподнял и легко швырнул от себя. Нелепо взмахнувшего руками Стива поймал второй, который уже оказался сзади. Он мягко принял его, – и жест этот смутно напомнил ему Дика, – и резким толчком меж лопаток послал обратно.  
– Раз ты пришёл, значит, обыграл, – Стив, сколько было сил, заехал Рори локтем под дых. Рори рассвирепел и снова отправил Стива в полёт ко второму. Второй его задержал у себя на секунду, шепнув:  
– Н-да, парень, мало тебя учили, но мы сейчас исправим, – и с ласковым смешком толкнул к Рори. Но Рори ловить не стал. Он всадил кулаком справа и, когда Стив завалился, высоко наподдал железным носком ботинка по лицу. Такой нечеловеческой, жгучей, живой боли Стив не испытывал никогда. Вся пережитая до этого – неуёмная, противная, глухая, но своя, родная, как старющий, разношенный, с выпущенными нитками домашний свитер. Сейчас же Стиву показалось, что ему снесли полголовы, переносица вдавилась и раскрошилась, осколки костей распороли сосуды, впились колкими гранями в мякоть нутра, глаза лопнули и брызнули в стороны, мозг вывалился на мостовую белоснежной бахромой. А пиковая боль всё не заканчивалась, не оборачивалась ноющей, тупой или хотя бы сверлящей, но ровной. Нет, казалось, она становится всё тоньше и пронзительнее, и всё игольчатее впивается во все члены. Стив сжимался в комок туже и туже, стараясь оставить боли как можно меньше места, но она настигала его со всех сторон, выгрызая куски полакомее и посочнее; её не заботили ни площадь, ни объём, она горела точностью и скоростью. С невероятной ясностью в сознании всплыла мысль, что это не урок, не ощипывание – обезглавливание. Чтоб, значит, навсегда. Знай своё место, сучонок.  
Стив замычал протестующее, что-то грохнуло и остановилось.  
Потом он долго куда-то летел, пока мягкая серая хмарь не укрыла его пушистым крылом.  
Проснулся он не в своей кровати. Раздумывал, почему же мама уложила его у себя. Он смотрел на неё, наблюдал, как она перемещается по комнате странными, незнакомыми путями, сидит с книжкой, водит ложечкой в чашке, склоняется над ним, чем-то мажет его лицо, что-то говорит. Он не слышал слов, но видел, как шевелятся губы. Сам он тогда даже не осознавал своего тела, представлял себя неким осмысленным фрагментом пространства, с которым взаимодействует тоже некто осмысленный под названием «мама».  
В себя он пришёл несколькими рывками: он увидел белый потолок, увидел маму, а потом зачем-то поднял руку, увидел белые бинты на ней и сразу всё вспомнил. Он услышал имя и тут же поправился: своё имя. Стив. Стив лежит на кровати. На чужой кровати в чужой комнате.  
– Ма-ма, ма-ма, – голоса не было, только сип. Мама сразу же поднесла к губами ложечку.  
– Пей.  
Так Стив начал выздоравливать. Когда он достаточно окреп, чтобы разговаривать, к нему пришёл мужчина, представившийся следователем из полицейского управления, и попросил максимально точно рассказать, что и как происходило в тот вечер. Мама стояла рядом, бледная и напряжённая, и кусала губы. Прервала она Стива лишь раз, уже в самом конце, резко рубанув воздух ладонью: «Достаточно!». Следователь без возражений поднялся.  
После его ухода он выяснил у мамы, что разогнал драчунов мастер Влад. Избиение он заметил в окно и немедленно помчался спасать своего ученика и помощника. Перенёс его к себе и сходил за врачом и мамой. Перелом носа, перелом трёх пальцев на левой руке, перелом четырёх рёбер слева, сотрясение мозга, ушиб почек, синяки и шрамы от железных каблуков по всему телу. Трогать его было чревато осложнениями, поэтому мастер Влад выдал маме ключи.  
Однажды ранним утром Стив обнаружил у себя в ногах Баки. Тот сидел по старой домашней привычке поперёк кровати, в ногах, оплетя рукой спинку и склонив на неё голову. Мама упоминала, что он заходит каждый день справиться о его здоровье, но либо ранним утром, либо поздним вечером, когда Стив спал.  
– Привет, старик, – Баки выпрямился и приподнял уголки губ в намёке на улыбку. – Решил отлынить от школы?  
– Ага.  
– Работа часовщиком идёт на пользу?  
– Не то слово, – Стив нахмурился, проморгавшись и разглядев, наконец, Баки. – Ты… я смотрю, тоже решил пропустить несколько уроков?  
– Увы, у меня не так здорово получилось, как у тебя – придётся учиться.  
– Баки, – серьёзно сказал Стив, – кто тебя разукрасил?  
– Хм-м-м, помнится, один мой друг в подобной ситуации горделиво помалкивал и даже топал ногами на предложение помощи.  
Стив отвёл глаза и сжал губы. Укор задел его, что было тем более непонятно, потому что вины он не чувствовал.  
– Ладно, повторяй, Цыпа-Стив – идиот.  
– Баки!  
– Что? Идиот же.  
– Идиот, – вздохнул Стив, соглашаясь.  
– Цыпу забыл.  
– Да ну тебя, – Стив недовольно поморщился. – Не ломайся, Бак, кому ты под руку попался?  
Баки задумчиво прикусил кончик указательного пальца, почесал бровь и спросил, будто между прочим:  
– А ты хорошо помнишь последний вечер? – Он неопределённо покрутил рукой, подыскивая слово: – Рабочий?  
– Ещё бы!  
– Тогда ты задаёшь странные вопросы?  
– Ты напал на Рори?!  
Баки потемнел лицом и выпятил челюсть,   
– Да говори ты толком! – от досады Стив даже приподнялся на постели, невзирая на адски зазвеневшую голову.  
Баки расстроено потёр виски, снова прикусил палец и украдкой бросил настороженный взгляд на Стива. Наткнулся на ответный яростный и быстро отвёл глаза. Он помрачнел за секунды. И Стив испугался неизвестно чего.  
Оказалось, что «газетные» встали на дыбы. Они объявили военное положение, отрядили дежурные группы из числа рослых и крепких, которые неустанно патрулировали точки сбыта и охраняли продавцов. Оплата им шла процентом от общего числа проданных за день газет с этих точек. Рори с рожами за день получили три отлупа. На следующий день они опять остались ни с чем. Мальчишки расползались как тараканы. Ещё через день подключились «моющие» и «парковые». Некоторые даже сказались больными и не пошли на службу, чтобы ходить дозором. Вот тогда-то и случилось массовое побоище. Бились до кровавых соплей, пока кто-то из рож не достал ножи. Одному мальчишке проткнули ладонь и дело приняло уже уголовный оборот. Быстро прибыли копы и повязали всех, до кого дотянулись. С ребятами разобрались быстро, а вот рож оставили в участке: нашли несколько незарегистрированных пушечек. Рори смылся, как только увидел кровь на асфальте. Они с Ларри…  
Стив застыл, а Баки повернулся к нему:  
– Знаешь такого?  
Стив смутился и прикрыл глаза.  
– В общем, они решили, что смогут отыграться на тебе в назидание всем остальным.  
– Значит, второй был Косматый Ларри? – медленно спросил Стив, вспомнив мягкие интонации незнакомого голоса. – Чемпион штата по боксу…  
– Ерунда, – нервно хохотнул Баки. – Если только Аляски.  
– А тебе откуда знать?  
Как признался сам Баки, он был несколько не в себе, – вне себя! – когда на следующий день после избиения Стива, он мотался по району и искал Ларри. Нашёл его, в пижонистых шортах и белоснежных гольфах, на теннисной площадке в окружении таких же загорелых белозубых франтов. Врезал быстро и без слов. Но от второго раунда Баки придержала парочка тамошних теннисистов. Тогда стал говорить Ларри. Он прижимал к ссаженной скуле бокал со льдом и скотчем. Он был весел и ленив, хвастлив и до чёртиков уверен в себе. Баки разозлился и, пользуясь тем, что к ним с интересом прислушивались какие-то прилизанные надушенные хлыщи, оккупировавшие площадку, вызвал Ларри на бой.  
– Малыш, ступай отсюда подобру-поздорову, – Ларри прищурился. – Я с детьми не связываюсь.  
– Да ну?! А что же такое было вчера?  
Вот тут Ларри и струхнул. Глаза его забегали, но он быстро взял себя в руки.  
– Хочешь быть размазанным по рингу – изволь.  
Баки задумчиво почесал подзажившие ранки на кулаках, нечаянно сковырнул корочку и испуганно прижался ртом, слизывая кровь. А Стив смотрел на него в немом удивлении, понимая, что перед ним какой-то новый Баки. Подросший, что ли. Нет, повзрослевший. Он всегда был крупнее Стива, но всё равно мальчишкой, неуклюжим пацаном с неловкими длинными руками и ногами. А за этот год, дисциплинированно занимаясь тяжёлым трудом, раздался и ввысь, и вширь. Стив вспомнил, как они пару недель назад, в выходной день, после рыбалки плескались в тазу с нагретой водой в ванной Барнсов. Вскользь заметил витые мышцы на руках, широкие запястья, крепкий загривок, длинную спину и заросший чёрным волосом живот от пупка до застёжки на кальсонах. Они в тот день дурачились всю дорогу, впрочем, как и в другое время, читали письмо от Дика, гуляли с братцами-разбойниками, и Стив не заметил ничего необычного. Всё было как всегда. Он до сегодняшнего момента и не находил, насколько изменился Баки.  
Стив моргнул, в горле застрял горький ком, в груди сдавило, и он испугался, что сейчас его догонит ещё и приступ. Натренированный за годы дружбы Баки немедленно уловил его состояние и начал, было, считать, но Стив замахал на него, мол, ложная тревога.  
– Значит, ты уделал Ларри, – откашлявшись, протянул он. – Здорово. – На это Баки покивал с мрачным удовлетворением. – А где же Рори?  
Баки скривился, как от зубной боли и оторвался от своих ранок. Поднял голову.  
– Убит.  
Огорошенный Стив подскочил, в голове замельтешило, воспоминание прорывалось на поверхность, но его вновь затягивало в глубину.  
– Тебя от них спас Влад. Он в окно увидел. Схватил дробовик и помчался к вам. Одним выстрелом разворотил Рори грудь.  
Убит!  
Убил.  
С мастером у них сложились деловые отношения, они не были друзьями, но то уважение, которое выказывал ему Влад, – пусть иногда чуть ироничное, чуть снисходительное, – было добрыми и ненапускным. Стив схватился за голову: чем он искупит свою вину?  
– У него «Тренч» с войны остался, – Баки смотрел в одну точку.  
– Где он?  
– В участке, – вздохнул Баки, будто очнувшись. – Отец Маркус подавал прошение выпустить мистера Влада под личное ручательство, но так как убит человек, то судья не удовлетворил прошение. – Вот так. Жил, как подлец, и умер, как подлец.  
Через минуту ошеломлённого смятенного молчания Баки спохватился и умчался в школу. А ещё через минуту Стив внезапно совершенно беспомощно расплакался. Ему нужно повидаться с часовых дел мастером. Он поднялся, вспоминая дорогу в полицейский участок, надел брюки. В следующую секунду перед глазами потемнело и всё пропало.

*  
Мастер Влад вернулся через месяц. Стив уже с неделю работал один. После школы он открывал мастерскую и пробовал чинить часы, которые лежали, дожидаясь мастера. Он брался только за крупные формы, с тяжами или с маятником, и лишь те, где надо было заменить деталь. В общем, потихоньку дело шло. Два раза он даже принял оплату. Тщательно записав дату, время, имя, марку часов и сумму.  
В суд его не позвали, так как он был несовершеннолетним, к тому же после тяжёлой болезни. В зале собрались только взрослые. Но перед зданием суда, несмотря на пронизывающий ветер, обнаружился Зак. Позже подтянулись ещё несколько ребят. Зак молча и с глубоким чувством пожал Стиву руку.  
– Прости, – он покаянно улыбнулся. – Мы совсем забыли, что с тобой тоже нужно дежурить.  
– Всё время же не продежуришь, – с показной беспечностью пожал плечами Стив, поднимая воротник пальто. – Нашли бы где-нибудь.  
Зак поёжился и сунул руки в карманы.  
Мама вылетела из дверей как богиня воздаяния: рассерженная, стремительная и неотвратимая. Она крепко схватила Стива за руку и потащила прочь. Он молча вырвался. Мама сказала отрывисто:  
– Год условно. Превышена самооборона. Остался подписывать бумаги. Завтра откроет мастерскую. Передавал тебе привет. Стив, пойдём, пожалуйста! Не хватало только, чтобы ты простудился!  
Мама снова схватила его, и теперь он позволил ей увлечь себя.  
После школы он сломя голову нёсся к мастерской. Часовых дел мастер Влад встретил его сдержанно. Он сжал его плечи, повертел, осматривая.  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Роджерс.  
Стив всматривался в его лицо, истончившееся, потемневшее, даже будто помертвевшее, и не находил в себе ни слов, ни сил. Он на секунду ткнулся лицом мастеру в плечо с молчаливым, глубоким чувством и выпрямился.  
– Вы молодец, – тихо похвалил его мастер Влад. – Хорошо тут всё держали и вот этот экземпляр с маятником одолели, а ведь он не так прост, как кажется. А вот за ту медную шестерёнку можно было взять на пять центов больше. Ну, это ничего, поправимо, – мастер вышагивал по мастерской, перебирал вещи и говорил без остановки. Он старался отвести от них тему благодарности и вины, и Стив не стал ему в тот вечер препятствовать.  
Баки без церемоний сердечно сжал руку мастера и стиснул его в благодарных объятиях. Стиву даже стало обидно за себя, что он не может так непосредственно и открыто выразить, что у него на душе.  
Внешне всё осталось на своих местах, но Стив заметил, что мастер угнетён. Он частенько замирал на полуслове, мучительно размышлял и вообще, весь его жизненный настрой снизился. И отец Маркус стал захаживать к Владу по вечерам. Тот мигом терял заторможенность, негодовал, злился, даже кричал, но хотя бы оживал.  
– Я не буду исповедоваться тебе, Марки, – шипел Влад. – Отстань!  
– Ладик, ты стал таким вспыльчивым на старости лет.  
– Это я-то старый?! Ты, набожная пиявка, изыди!  
Но как бы ни шумел мастер Влад, он каждый вечер ждал отца Маркуса.  
Однажды мастерская оказалась на замке. Такое случалось, когда мастер отправлялся за срочными покупками, поэтому Стив вошёл в квартиру, ключи от которой мастер Влад у него забирать не стал, с намерением открыть мастерскую. Приглушённые голоса он услышал из прихожей.  
– В окопе трудно быть атеистом, – мастер Влад говорил через силу, будто его заставляли выдавливать слова из горла. – А теперь что ж? Ты хоть и служишь непонятно чему, но друг мне, тебе только и поплакаться.  
Стив поразился. Он как-то не предполагал, что и у отца Маркуса могут быть обычные человеческие друзья. Святой отец, наверное, даже маленьким когда-то был, ябедничал, плакал, хохотал и дрался; с ума сойти, до чего странно.  
Отец Маркус тихо заворчал и мастер Влад спохватился:  
– Брось, Марки, не обижайся, я же… Эх! Мальчика мне жалко...  
– Ну, теперь-то с ним всё в порядке.  
– Ты про Стивена?  
– А ты?  
– Я про другого. Застрелил… в упор… средь бела дня…  
– Ладик, он убивал в это время человека. Убивал.  
– Загубил…  
– Плохой человек убивал хорошего…  
– ...Понимаю. Гораздо несправедливее было бы потерять Роджерса, чем Ротбаха, и всё-таки несправедливо, что выбор пришлось делать мне!  
Стив вычленил из всего только имя: Ротбах. Имя Рори-Зубастика. Повторил, беззвучно шевеля губами: Рот-бах.  
– Ты выбирал?  
– Нет. Даже не помню, как заряжал.  
– Тебя вела рука Отца нашего небесного…  
– О-о-о, прекрати!  
– Жалеешь себя?  
Упала тишина. Стив вдруг обнаружил, что сидит на корточках, прислонившись к двери, и с затаённой болью ждёт ответа. Нужно уходить! Срочно... Нельзя здесь быть. Но его словно сковала, опутала неправильность подслушивания и необходимость его.  
– Может быть. Понимаешь, Марки, мне жутко, что мы позволили этому случиться. Мы воевали за мир во всём мире, чтобы вырастали такие мальчишки, как Стивен, а всё равно среди нас появляются такие, как Ротбах. Что мы сделали не так?  
– Ладик, человеческая природа…  
– Только оставь в стороне про «божественное» и «диаволово»!  
– Ты сам ответил, – отец Маркус говорил тихо-тихо. – Это хорошо, что ты мучаешься. Правильно. Каждую минуту мы делаем выбор. Бытие может определить сознание на каком-то этапе жизни, но человек на то и человек – божье творение, – чтобы в течение жизни осмысленно и с полным присутствием духа изменять своё сознание.  
Мастер Влад раскатисто захохотал.  
– Ты умудрился протащить своё мальчишечье увлечение социалистическими идеями в дом божий?  
– Дурак ты, Ладик, – фыркнул отец Маркус. – Необразованный. Давай лучше жахнем.  
Жахнем? Тут до Стива дошло, что и мастер, и святой отец пьяны. И сильно. Он нахмурился и выпрямился, не таясь. Положил ключ на стул в прихожей. Обернулся, услышав за спиной шуршание. Мастер действительно был нетрезв, но смотрел ясно. Стив молча показал ему на ключ и вышел, спокойно прикрыв дверь.  
– Спасибо, мистер Роджерс, – услышал приглушённое прощание с той стороны.  
«Если воюют для того, чтобы сделать жизнь и людей лучше, – размышлял Стив, бредя домой, – то почему потом снова начинается война? Или же это и есть результат того, что не всякий занимается изменением своего сознания?»  
В лицо слепо и мокро совался огромными кособокими хлопьями снег, и свет фонарей в замершем, бесшумном снежном мареве казался нежно-розовым, чарующим, ненастоящим и обнадёживающим. Из окон дымно тянуло предрождественским сиянием. Неотвратимо надвигался новый год.


	5. Познание.

«Живое или неживое? Что важнее для мира: злое, но живое или доброе, но мёртвое? С добрым мёртвым, несомненно, спокойнее, надёжнее и определённее. С ним чувствуешь себя однозначно, без потерь и метаний. Чего трепыхаться-то? Оно есть, оно не прошло для мира бесследно, оно не безжизненно, из него можно извлечь урок или оно взбудоражит чувство и мысль. Но такое добро статично, оно не развивается само по себе. Чтобы у мёртвого добра получилось продолжение, ему нужно живое. И не важно, хорошее ли, дурное ли, но живое. Парадокс, что мёртвое добро может возбудить в хорошем живом массу негодования, раздражения и неприязни, да такой, что живое добро даже может перекинуться во зло. Тогда хорошие люди ссорятся из-за мёртвого добра. А вот активное, вполне себе живое зло порождает такое же активное живое добро.  
На свете живут всего три-четыре идеи, которые человек обязан поддерживать как должное, существующее вне любых течений и влияний просто потому, что это самое логичное: осторожность и аккуратность с людьми, поддержание чистоты, счастливые дети, невозможность оружия массового поражения, осуждаемая алчность. И эти же три-четыре идеи во всякой истории нуждались в самых кровавых и длительных, изнуряющих и беспощадных доказательствах. Добрые идеи сеют зло в злых душах. Зло порождает добро в добрых душах. Но если сеют, можно ли вообще говорить о живом или неживом? Идея, умерщвлённая тысячи лет назад, высказанная сегодня – оживает».  
В последние несколько недель Дик так много писал и так много спрашивал, сумбурно и непонятно, что у Стива порой голова пухла от поднятых им вопросах. Живое, неживое... Мама болела уже год и если поначалу она храбрилась, то теперь угасала на глазах. Стив задумывался, что может случиться и случится ли что-нибудь. Он сдвинул брови, вспоминая, как плакала миссис Брауни в нынешнее Рождество в церкви: «Я ж лежу рядом со своим сыночком и думаю: тоже помру, ну, какое материно сердце выдержит, когда у ней ребёнок раз! – и ангелочком да на небеса. Не может оно выдержать! А вот, прошло сколько месяцев и вижу: уже ругаюсь на заказчиц, на развале выбираю рыбку пожирнее да послаще к воскресному обеду. Эх, сердце...» Стив встряхнулся. Пора заканчивать эти упадочные загадывания на будущее. Всё будет хорошо. Должно быть.  
Что же такое стряслось у Дика? Живое-неживое. Разве для идеи важна форма? Формой каждый играется, как хочет. Но не содержанием. Содержание идеи всегда отделено от всяких форм, на неё и только на неё следует смотреть. Остальное отбрасывается как снятая с безобидного варёного яйца скорлупа. И войны все оттого, что одни вообще не желают снимать скорлупу, другие проповедуют, что её сперва надо колупнуть ножом, третьи желают тюкать яйцо сразу об стол, находятся умники, что кричат о возможности сварить яйцо и без скорлупы правильной классической формы, а кое-кто и вовсе замахивается на всю курицу: мол, пусть сразу несёт варёные яйца, без скорлупы, зато с солью и перцем.  
Стив разулыбался, перенося эти бредни на бумагу. Честно говоря, он не особо понимал, о чём спрашивает Дик, для него это было слишком умозрительно. Зачем толковать об абстракциях? Стиву нужны были конкретные данные. Но их не густо. Его угнетала та странная тайна, появившаяся у Дика и Баки. В новом году Дик накатал письмо в первых же числах января. В конверте кроме обычного общего письма обнаружилась тщательно свёрнутая записка, на которой значилось «для Баки». Стив внешне спокойно отнёсся к этому, но позже решил, что ему это не нравится. Дик мог бы поступить более деликатно и разориться на отдельный конверт для Баки, чтобы Стив даже не узнал об их отдельной переписке. Баки и сам здорово растерялся, принимая записку от Стива, виновато похлопал глазами и сунул письмо в карман.  
Сейчас Стив строчил ответное письмо и пока расписывал про живое и мёртвое, думал, обозвать Дика ослом за тайные послания в едином конверте или промолчать и сделать вид, что ничего такого не было. Поздним вечером, даже ночью, пришёл Баки. В последние дни, когда маму после рождественских каникул забрали в больницу, он часто приходил после работы к Стиву и оставался ночевать. Но сегодня он спать не собирался. Он нервно комкал карманы в брюках и беспокойно метался взглядом по Стиву.  
– Принёс тебе почитать приписку от Дика. Он сказал, чтобы я тебе потом отдал, – он вынул из кармана изрядно потрёпанный листок и тут же безжалостно сжал его в кулаке. – Вот. Но, Стив, ты не принимай близко к сердцу, мы же столько дружили, он хороший парень… – Баки запустил руку в волосы и хорошенько подёргал себя за чёлку. Стив застыл. Живое-неживое.  
– Он что, натворил что-то? – холодея, спросил он. – Преступление?  
– Нет, конечно!  
Стив перевёл дух: с остальным можно справиться. Наверное. В записке Дик пространно, с двустишиями рассказывал, как провёл рождественские каникулы. Вместе с жутко творческими и современными ребятами из своего литературного кружка он поехал за город к какому-то деятелю попраздновать и позаниматься. В процессе этих дел без лишних сомнений, «потому что был пьян до потери критического мышления», он переспал с девчонкой, а потом ещё и с её парнем. У Стива создалось впечатление, что сам Дик вообще не переживал по поводу секса с парнем, но почему-то решил, что Стиву это может быть неприятно, поэтому он и написал записку Баки, чтобы тот как-нибудь подготовил почву «покомплиментарнее». А вот что сильнее всего заботило Дика, так это скука и монотонность этого занятия. «Чёрт возьми, сколько однообразного, крикливого шума и суетной, пустой беготни, сколько сенсационной глупости, сколько таинственной и сакральной мишуры наверчено вокруг одной из самых примитивных, нудных, невыразительных, отупляющих и бесполезных штук на свете! Нет, дети ладно, но всё остальное – очковтирательство!»  
– Что ж ты почву-то не подготовил? – Стив потряс головой, выбрасывая из неё насильно затолканные Диком эпитеты, нарочито старательно и неспешно нашёл нужное место в начале письма и прочёл по слогам: – Покомплиментарнее, – ядовито закончил он.  
– Да не знаю я, как это делать! – Баки несчастно посмотрел на него. – И так неделю не сплю, голову ломаю, что тебе сказать такого-этакого. Но Стив, – его интересовало совсем другое, – ты же теперь ничего такого не думаешь про Дика?  
– Такого, это какого?  
Баки ужасно покраснел и прикусил кончик языка, но взора не отвёл. Он молча ждал, насупившись.  
– Ничего я не думаю, – тихо сказал Стив. – Он же не лезет ко мне. Вот полезет – буду думать.  
Баки диковато огляделся и с новым, острым вниманием взглянул на Стива. Больше они тему диковых похождений не поднимали. Тем более сам Дик, видимо, утратил к ним интерес. Но Стив задумался.  
– Я что, произвожу впечатление настолько непримиримого человека? – спросил он у Баки несколько дней спустя.  
– Чёрт его знает, – Баки вздёрнул брови. Нерешительно побарабанил пальцами по колену. – Что ты ему пишешь? Может, за эти четыре года у него сложилось о тебе такое вот особое мнение. А может, ты в письмах делаешь упор на то, как правильно поступать, а не на то, как сам душишься и меня душишь приступами сомнений. – Баки лукаво покосился на Стива. – Так что, наверное, накатал такое, что его и напугало.  
– Ладно, поговорю с ним.  
– Только обратно не напугай. Слушай, – Баки оживился. – У меня давно идея назрела, всё забывал сказать тебе. Давай сходим в фотоателье. Пошлём Дику наши физиономии, пусть боится перед сном.  
Стив почесал в затылке.  
– Можно.

*  
В фотоателье они выбрались только месяца через два, когда уже вовсю зеленело в парках, всё дышало солнцем и прозрачными дождями, а Баки трясся в упоении приближающегося отъезда.  
– А Бобби вообще в курсе, что ты к ней собираешься? – внезапно Стива осенило нехорошим подозрением. Он напряжённо вслушивался в разливания Баки о том, как хорошо у них всё устроится с Бобби, и эти мечтания, не подкреплённые даже мелкими фактами, заставили его насторожиться.  
– Конечно. Я ей сразу написал, когда меня в док взяли.  
– Так это когда было. А нынче-то писал?  
– Нет, – Баки сильно удивился. – Зачем?  
– Баки, – Стив удивился не меньше, – так ведь уже больше четырёх лет прошло!  
– Ну и что?  
– Как – что? – у Стива в голове не укладывалось, как можно быть таким тупицей. – У неё, может, уже сто раз планы поменялись.  
– Какие планы? Куда поменялись? Ты о чём вообще?  
Стив прижал сжатые пальцы ко лбу, и начал считать про себя: «Один, два, три…», чтобы успокоиться. Он вдруг вспомнил, что так считает Баки, когда у него начинаются приступы, и отбросил всякие аргументы.  
– Бак, напиши ей о своих планах, – напружиненно скомандовал он, хватая того за руку.  
– Но Стив…  
– Напиши! ...Пожалуйста.  
Баки молчал, насупившись и сжав губы.  
– Вы с нею часто списываетесь?  
Баки ответил не сразу, с трудом выходя из суровой задумчивости.  
– Как всегда через день.  
У Стива отлегло от сердца.  
– В последние месяцы, правда, она немного сбивает, но пишет регулярно. Всё как всегда.  
– Это хорошо, – Стив с облегчением улыбнулся. – Я буду рад, если у тебя получится, но всё-таки напиши ей. – Он вспомнил кое-что и добавил: – Она же с родителями живёт. Тебя надо будет куда-то устроить, когда придёшь к ним. Так что стоит предупредить.  
– Ладно, – нехотя ответил Баки. В отличие от Стива он не спешил расслабляться, наоборот, его всё больше и больше забирала неуверенность, это было заметно по прыгающему взгляду.  
– И ответа дождись.  
– Ладно.  
– И только потом маме говори.  
Баки тут же переключил внимание и возвёл глаза к небу.  
– Ей я вообще скажу только после выпуска. Меньше наслушаюсь. Заходи давай!  
Они уже минут пять отирались у небольшой квадратной витрины, уставленной фотографическими снимками томных девушек с цветами, испуганных детей с котятами и суровых супружеских пар в тёмных одеяниях.  
Стив аккуратно толкнул тяжёлую дверь, стекло которой было забрано частыми деревянными ромбовидными перекрестьями; в центре каждого пересечения был вбит гвоздь с широкой, потускневшей от уличной пыли и дождей шляпкой; дверь из-за них казалась чиненной-перечиненной и готовой развалиться от малейшего неосторожного движения. За дверью оказалась стандартная комната на два окна, одно из которых и превратили в витрину. У витрины стоял большой старый письменный стол, сплошь заляпанный затёртыми чернильными пятнами. У второго окна разместились кресло и стул, стойка для цветов. Стену украшал тёмно-зеленый занавес из ворсистого, кое-где потёртого бархата с увесистыми поблёскивающими кистями. Перед креслом растопырилась тренога с аппаратом. На аппарате болталась чёрная, не очень чистая тряпка. Царили тишина и запустение.  
Из боковой внутренней двери вышла женщина. Она мельком глянула на Стива и сосредоточилась на Баки. Тот отирался вокруг аппарата с видом деревенщины, впервые влезшего в трамвай: высунув от усердия кончик языка, тыкал пальцами во всё, до чего дотягивался. Когда он сунулся к объективу, женщина громко окликнула его:  
– Эй! Руки убери!  
Получилось грубо, но действенно: Баки живо спрятал руки за спину и заозирался. Женщина окинула его полупрезрительным взглядом и, вздохнув, подошла к столу, у которого стоял Стив. Он торопливо шагнул в сторону.  
– Нам бы фотографии… – неловко начал он. Сердитость женщины сбивала с толку.  
– Какие? – она уселась на стул, подпёрла голову рукой и с наигранным интересом, не мигая, уставилась на Стива. Тот незамедлительно разозлился и принялся считать про себя, чтобы не испортить всё с самого начала. К счастью, отмер Баки.  
– Нам нужен снимок, один на двоих, – он встал рядышком и рукой провёл себе под грудью, взмахнул вверх и в сторону, заключив их со Стивом в невидимый прямоугольник и обозначив границы снимка. Женщина прищурилась. Стив заметил, что глаза у неё голубые. И вообще, она довольно интересна, особенно с этим прищуром. И молода. Большие глаза, рот тонкий, но прихотливо изогнутый. Светлые волосы гладко зачёсаны надо лбом, на затылке вились мелкие задорные кудряшки. Гладкая шея, ровные холёные кисти. И характер, будто заранее даёт сдачи. Определённо, можно попробовать набросать портрет, как она сидит за столом, опершись на руку, и прищуривается.  
Стив вздрогнул, когда она поднялась. Пока женщина возила по полу кресло, отодвигала в сторону стул и стойку, Баки и Стив бестолково топтались рядом, не смея соваться под руку, но всем видом обозначая готовность помочь. Она поманила Баки пальцем и усадила его в кресло. Стива пихнула сбоку. Долго приглаживала на Баки топорщащиеся лацканы, поправляла галстук, укладывала руки. Стиву пригладила волосы и велела застегнуть пиджак. Замерли. Она ушла за аппарат, наклонилась. Никто не шевелился. У Стива нестерпимо зачесалось ухо. Баки нервно притопнул ногой. Женщина выпрямилась и снова прищурила глаза. Приказала поменяться местами. Стив яростно почесался, прежде чем усесться. Но женщине снова не понравилось.  
– Так, ребята, вы вместе не очень смотритесь.  
Баки насупился.  
– Мы вообще-то не портрет на стену хотим, а просто напоминалку для друга.  
Стив закивал. Не смотрятся они вместе – надо же!  
– Мне не трудно, я сделаю, но подумайте, может, два раздельных снимка? Если делать вас вместе, карточка получилась бы размером с пару коробок сигарет, а если по отдельности – в одну коробку. Цена та же.  
Бак вдруг ахнул.  
– Точно! – он чуть не подпрыгивал от возбуждения. – Давайте раздельно и мне сделайте две карточки. – Он повернулся к Стиву и пояснил: – Вышлю Бобби.  
Женщина недовольно поджала губы.  
– Подружка? – сухо уточнила она.  
– Ага, – глаза Баки засияли. – Невеста.  
– Тебе сколько лет, жених? – насмешливо спросила женщина. Стива покоробила её развязность.  
– Девятнадцать, – с достоинством ответил Баки. Женщина вздёрнула бровь, но промолчала, переключившись на работу. В этот раз она попросила Баки сдвинуть кресло и поставила его к зелёному занавесу, поправила ему всё, что можно, и прошла за аппарат. Стив безотрывно рассматривал её щиколотки и тонкие икры, под слегка задравшейся, – когда женщина наклонилась, – шерстяной юбкой. Пыхнул магний, и Стив невольно зажмурился.  
Стивом в этот раз она занималась дольше. Он ёжился под прикосновениями её холодных и твёрдых, словно гайки, пальцев на воротничке, на висках, она огладила его затылок и руки снизу доверху. Баки маячил за аппаратом и валял дурака напропалую; строя из себя фотографа, делал большие глаза, заглядывал в аппарат, взмахивал руками, корчил рожи, улыбался заманчиво и заискивающе, словно перед клиентами. Стив сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не рассмеяться и в какой-то миг понял, что разволновался. Он знал сорт такого волнения, и оно ему не понравилось. Слишком неуместно. Он боязливо глянул на женщину. Она и ухом не повела. Положив холодную сухую ладонь ему на лоб, отклонила его голову под нужным углом.  
– Замри.  
После того, как Стив, сосредоточившись, изо всех сил не моргнул, женщина принялась вычислять, когда снимки будут готовы.  
– Будущий вторник, – твёрдо припечатала она.  
– А вы отдайте всё Стиву, – Баки живо пихнул его в плечо. – Я не смогу.  
Женщина перевела немигающий змеиный взгляд на Стива.  
– После восьми, – пробормотал он. – Или на следующий день в три.  
Они отсчитали деньги и вышли. Стив обернулся на вывеску. «Клаус и сыновья».  
– Интересно, она Клаус или сыновья? – фыркнул Баки. – Странная дамочка. Зато недорого.  
– Посмотрим, что получится.  
Позже Стив вспомнил своё волнение перед женщиной в фотоателье. Конечно, оно им и раньше овладевало, но вот чтобы так, среди людей, днём… слишком беспардонно. Дома, в кровати, он часто отпускал себя. Бывало, даже слишком часто. Стив любил ощущение здоровья, которое дарило возбуждение, любил свой член, любил ту уверенную силу и яркое, до всполохов, биение жизни, которые он чувствовал в руке, но он никогда не воображал себе никого конкретного. Через горячку удовольствия его годами вёл весьма размытый образ. Правда, порой, когда он вспоминал исступлённо-нежное признание Баки, образ раздваивался, наполнялся объёмом, глубиной и отзвуком взаимности; оргазм тогда случался просто оглушительным. И после Стиву всегда было немного стыдно, будто он подглядел нечто, не предназначенное для его глаз, но и немного смешно – за нафантазированное волнение. А вот реальное волнение от вполне живой, настоящей женщины он почувствовал впервые. Это было тем более странно, что она ему не понравилась. Точнее, она не лишена привлекательности, но всё же её бесцеремонная манера держаться отталкивала. Он потёр шею в том месте, где прошлись её жёсткие пальцы с длинными, гладкими, как камешки, блестящими ногтями. И ухмыльнулся, представив кривляния Баки.

*  
Во вторник из мастерской Стив вышел на полчаса пораньше, чтобы успеть зайти за фотографическими карточками. Колоченная-переколоченная гвоздями дверь оказалась запертой, но внутри горел свет, поэтому Стив постучал. Через пару минут постучал сильнее. Ещё через пару несколько раз стукнул в витрину.  
– Стив, – неопределённо позвали сзади. Он резко обернулся, и не сразу разобрал в темноте. Женщина вынула тяжёлый медный ключ и шагнула вплотную, притеснив его к косяку дверной ниши, но Стив вывернулся, мазнув грудью по её локтю. Она окинула его взглядом со снисходительной насмешкой и толкнула дверь. Войдя внутрь, первым делом сняла шляпку и поспешила к старому столу.  
– Решила выйти за молоком, а то кошка голодная, – зачем-то пояснила она, вынимая газетный свёрток. – Вот.  
Стив положил свёрток в карман.  
– Даже не взглянешь? – усмехнулась женщина и провела ладонью по его шее и груди. Сердце рвано затрепетало и разгорелось, как пламя на поддуве. Стив вспыхнул и судорожно схватился за карман.  
– Нет, – сдавленно, но твёрдо сказал он и попятился к двери. – Спасибо.  
Женщина, склонив голову к плечу, наблюдая за ним с открытым естественнонаучным интересом. Он замер, как улитка перед гигантской ягодой земляники: с неясным восторгом и тяжкой думой, как это всё осилить. Женщина медленно подошла, протянула руку и демонстративно заперла двери на задвижку. Выключила потолочный светильник.  
– Идём, – она направилась к внутренней двери. – Покажу тебе свою… – фыркнула: – Кошку.  
Это… это то, что он думает? Восторг сжался до микроскопических размеров, прячась за неподъёмную думу об обрушившейся реальности: ни любви, ни взаимности здесь не будет, только физическое, звериное. И что в будущем? Нехотя переставляя ноги, Стив двинулся за нею, мечтая сбежать. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он старательно смотрел вниз, на ступени, но краем глаза видел колыхающийся подол и тонкие чулки с ярким швом сзади. Она включила свет в коридоре и вошла в спальню. При виде кровати Стив совсем упал духом. В темноте та казалась необыкновенно большой и высокой. В голове мелькнула картинка, как он приставляет лестницу и забирается на это чудовище. Он покосился на женщину. Та быстро водила руками по талии, после чего юбка с шелестом упала к её ногам, она вышагнула из туфель и начала ожесточённо расстёгивать блузку. Скатала с ног чулки. Оставшись в одной кружевной рубашке, повернулась к нему и требовательно протянула руку. Он подошёл, всё ещё во власти сомнений. Женщина взяла его кисть, деловито расправила пальцы.  
– Зови меня Кэт, – и с этими словами прижала его раскрытую ладонь к своей груди. Он шумно вдохнул и зажмурился, ужасную секунду борясь со слезами и яростным желанием оказаться волшебным образом дома. В ладони укачивалось нежное, трепетное, тёплое и невероятно живое, почти как член. Возбуждение упало на него тяжёлым удушливым камнем. Он забарахтался, пытаясь вывернуться из-под монолитного надгробия, но оно повалило навзничь, вдавило в чёрное, непроглядное, влажное, забивающее глаза, уши и рот.  
Стив слабо запомнил само действо, всё смазало болезненное, непрерывное удовольствие. Неуверенности и страхи оказались погребены под железной невозмутимостью Кэт. Прикосновения её губ со звоном шибали в голову, как туго надутые мячи. В какой-то момент он испугался, что лёгкие не справятся с тем объёмом воздуха, что он накачивал в них, и сердце его остановится. Язык Кэт оказался в таких местах, о которых Стив даже помыслить не смел, поэтому неудивительно, что он спустил почти сразу в её убедительный рот. Его ещё трясло от пережитого оргазма, а Кэт всё кружила и кружила по телу руками и губами, и у него снова встал.  
– М-м, да ты орёл, хотя и выглядишь, как птенчик, – и она ловко натянула на его член кондом. Легла на спину, раздвинув ноги. Стив долго тыкался, не зная, как попасть, пока Кэт не направила его повелительной рукой. Он без конца проваливался во вздрагивающее, горячее и мягкое, оно сжимало и выкручивало. В отблесках падающего из коридора света расширенные глаза Кэт казались ненасытными, в следующий момент она судорожно вдохнула и просипела:  
– Сильнее!  
И сжала сильными руками его ягодицы, втискивая в себя. Перед глазами запунцовели пульсирующие круги, натянутые локти его подломились, и он шлёпнулся лицом в покалывающее кружево на её груди. Но инстинкт его не сбился, он продолжал толкаться в Кэт, слушая её утробные постанывания. Она бесстыже ласкала его зад, самую серёдку, и Стив долго не продерж… Уже. Ещё несколько рваных, бессистемных толчков и он затих, сжимая в зубах шёлковую тряпку сорочки. Внутри тяжелыми приступами спадало удовольствие.  
Очнулся он от тряски.  
– Ну же, Стив, пошевеливайся.  
Он дёрнулся и Кэт зашипела:  
– Осторожнее!  
– Простите, – как дурак пробормотал он.  
– Кондом придерживай!.. – она явственно проглотила оскорбление. Он неуклюже слез с кровати, держась за член, и замер. Невыносимо хотелось одеться.  
– Ванная напротив. Там ведёрко около унитаза – выбросишь, – равнодушно пробормотала Кэт.  
Стив с полыхающими ушами отправился, куда было велено. Неловко и немного болезненно стянув кондом, он подумал пять секунд и схватил газету из лежащей у двери стопки. Тщательно упаковал, истерически разровнял углы и осторожно, словно гранату, положил в облезлый мусорный бачок. Покосился по сторонам. Стены с сеточкой трещин по углам и со вспучившейся кое-где от влажности штукатуркой, дощатые полы, густо окрашенные многолетними слоями масляной краски, гулкая жестяная ванна и порыкивающие, живущие своей таинственной жизнью трубы, которые напоследок обязательно осыпят отлупившимися древними чешуйками ржавчины.  
Вздрагивая от неприятных ощущений, Стив холодной водой наскоро обмыл над ванной член. Вытерся и вдруг ударил себя по лбу: что он за тупица, надо же было одежду взять. Хотя бы брюки. Он долго рассматривал полотенце, раздумывая завернуться в него, но всё-таки повесил на место. «Мне нечего стыдиться, мне нечего стыдиться, мне нечего стыдиться», – повторял он про себя заклинание, выходя из ванной. Обмирая от неловкости, боком проскользнул в комнату. К его великой досаде Кэт и не думала спать. Наоборот, она зажгла светильник и теперь курила в постели толстую папиросу, стряхивая пепел в кружку, стоявшую у неё на животе. Не поднимая глаз, он спешно нашарил и натянул кальсоны, в прыжке влез в брюки и немного успокоился. Но тут его снова разобрала неуверенность: может, нельзя уходить? Он медленно надел рубашку, задумчиво тронул манжеты, украдкой огляделся, задержав взгляд на Кэт: она лежала, закинув руки за голову и временами томно, даже как-то манерно затягивалась, что совсем не вязалось с её нарочито резкими и вольными жестами.  
Над комодом висела фотокарточка в рамке. Дородный мужчина в котелке и с цепочкой часов на круглом животе усато улыбался. «Клаус и сыновья» значилось на вывеске над его головой.  
– Это ваш отец? – он мотнул головой и сдавленно добавил: – Кэт.  
– Н-нет, – Кэт с трудом переключилась на него, – отец мужа.  
Стив похолодел.  
– Он погиб? – и тут же одёрнул себя: Кэт лет двадцать пять, а война-то когда кончилась. – Муж?  
Кэт удивлённо и несколько заинтересованно приподняла брови и чему-то довольно засмеялась.  
– Нет, Стив. Он жив, – Он потушила папиросу, убрала жестянку и откинула одеяло. – Он моряк. Его корабль болтается где-то около Африки.  
Вот сейчас Стив не просто похолодел – он помертвел. Неверность он даже вообразить себе не мог. А уж стать её причиной… Он сморгнул, и мысли, до сих пор с трудом ворочавшиеся, беспорядочно замельтешили. Стив оделся в рекордные сроки, тем более Кэт набросила цветастый китайский халат с недвусмысленным намерением выпроводить гостя. Он сжал в руках галстук и бросился вон, ссыпался с лестницы и заметался по коридору, не помня, где выход.  
– Сюда, – позвала подоспевшая Кэт.  
Она провела его в кухню к чёрному входу. Открыла узкую дверь в тёмный, без единого фонаря дворик и прислонилась к косяку. Стиву вдруг пришло в голову, что кошку он так и не встретил. Кошку. Только кис… Он сцепил зубы и двинулся мимо неё. Она не преминула притереться к нему грудью.  
– Приходи после восьми, – дыхнув табаком, пригласила она. Он неопределённо мотнул головой и вырвался. Кэт хохотнула вслед и захлопнула дверь.  
Стив долго стоял в подворотне, вдыхая запах кошек и подгнивших яблок, и никак не мог побороть тошноту. Замужем. Замужем! Использовала и выкинула. Он остервенело, дёргая концы и ворот, повязал галстук. Естественно, он не ждал любви, но симпатию, привязанность считал возможными. Хотя какая, к чёрту, привязанность? Они даже не разговаривали толком. А он сам тоже хорош. Когда его взяли за шкирку и повели в спальню, разве он вспомнил о чувствах, имел какие-либо мысли? Затерялся в прикосновениях. Не возражал. Безропотно дал себя попользовать. Поимел опыт. Как с проституткой. С проституткой и то было бы честнее. Стив в ужасе закрыл лицо руками. Чёрный, жгучий стыд пронзил его насквозь.  
Полураздавленным жуком, теряя внутренности, шёл он к дому.  
– Стив? Ты долго сегодня.  
– Да. Сейчас.  
Стив в кухне долго оттирал пемзой руки, пока мама не позвала его снова.  
– Ты встала? – удивился он, повесив пиджак на спинку стула в её комнатке.  
– Не могу же я весь день лежать.  
– Ну, врач утверждал, что – да, можешь.  
Мама возмущённо вздохнула, но промолчала. Она сидела на кровати, и Стива повело к ней, как маленького. Он сел на пол, прижавшись виском к её коленям. На сердце лежала огромная каменная заиндевелая лягушка. Над головой мама тихонько позвякивала спицами: в больнице она от скуки научилась вязать и теперь прилежно тренировалась: выводила и тут же распускала пёстрые неуклюжие шарфы и квадратные коврики на стулья. Он потянул за свисавшую сверху шерстяную нитку, намотал на палец, но слёзы всё-таки потекли, в носу немедленно развелась сырость, и он предательски шмыгнул.  
– Стив?  
Он замотал головой, вытирая слёзы о её подол.  
– Всё хорошо, – прогнусил он. – Устал что-то. От самого себя.  
Мама отложила вязание и, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, помассировала макушку, затылок, за ушами, пока он не перестал всхлипывать. Она тихонько пела слабым голосом детские колыбельные про мышат, про паруса, про волны. «Где ты, золотая любовь моя…» Стив взял с кровати клубочек, взвесил его в кулаке. Нет уж, больше он ничего себе не позволит без открытого собственного желания, без чёткого осознания последствий.

*  
В воскресенье Баки качался на стуле, рискуя опрокинуться назад, и без умолку болтал о каком-то новом амортизаторе «такой, знаешь, гладкий, новенький, сверкающий, стройный» для трюмного лифта ремонтируемого сухогруза.  
– Я переспал с женщиной, – невпопад прервал его Стив. Тут же прижал палец ко рту, увидев расширившиеся глаза Баки, и указал на дверь, напомнив о маме. Баки сглотнул.  
– Ну-у? – начал хрипло.  
– Дик где-то прав. Нет, сначала неплохо. Хорошо даже. Очень. А потом тоска смертная замучает. Не стоит это того.  
Баки сник. Он кусал губы и ковырял щербинку на столешнице.  
– Жалко и несправедливо, что из всех троих повезло только мне.  
– Всё справедливо, потому что ты влюбился. Я вот зато теперь знаю, что не стоит соваться в это дело, – Стив постучал себя по груди, – без любви. Секс должен быть оправдан. Сначала чувства – потом секс. Или приспосабливаться, – Стив скорчил недовольную рожу.  
– А как ты приспособишься? – Баки скептически покачал головой. – Случиться плохое – тогда приспособишься.

*  
Стив потом часто вспоминал эти слова и думал: «Наверное, человек рождается с вложенным ощущением, что всё должно быть добрым, честным и открытым».  
Очередной май горел вовсю. Впрочем, не очередной. Выпускные работы с устным изложением сложно назвать вещью повседневной. Баки рвал и метал. В доке его отпустили сдать экзамены, поэтому весь месяц он практически жил у Стива: вдвоём готовиться легче. Но порой Стив еле сдерживался, чтобы не выпнуть Баки за порог вместе с его злобной иронией.  
Хотя случались вещи и похуже. Первый приступ дурного гнева тот продемонстрировал у больницы, куда опять забрали маму. Ей стало плохо ночью, и Стив кое-как дождался утра, чтобы побежать к мистеру Гарольду и упросить его увезти маму на автомобиле в лечебницу. Потом он побежал в школу, после заскочил к мастеру Владу на пару часов, чтобы в сотый раз починить кукушку миссис Брауни, и в семь часов вышел к аптеке Рескина, как они и условились с Баки. Баки опаздывал уже на десять минут, и Стив решил идти ему навстречу, когда тот выскочил из-за угла бакалеи, взмыленный и злющий, как чёрт. Оказалось, Джинджер тайком надевал его новенькую кепку – покрасоваться, но нечаянно подрался с одноклассником, в результате кепка упала в лужу и сделалась совсем не новенькой. Баки наорал на Джина, на шум пришла мама, отругала Джинджера и заодно Баки, припомнив ему историю с хлястиком.  
Баки краснел, пыхтел, отдувался, бранился всю дорогу до лечебницы. Стив старался не вслушиваться, лишь иногда до него долетало: «олух», «остолоп», «воображала», «идиот» и «тоже мне, нашла, кого защищать». У лечебницы выяснилось, что их не пустят и, мало того, даже вещи для мамы не возьмут – некому, ворота лечебницы открыты до семи. Баки пнул кованую решётку, запертую на замок и выругался, как матрос. Стив виновато промолчал: перепутал время, но он так замотался в этот долгий день, что удивляться не приходилось. А наутро ему пришлось снова бежать сюда, чтобы отдать маме сумку с книгами и вязанием.  
Через несколько дней Баки сорвался на продавщицу молочной лавки. Он выбирал слова, но аж побелел от гнева. Главное, Стив так и не понял, чего он так взъярился. Продавщица, видимо, тоже. Крышечки на молочных бутылях всегда были чуть смятые. Вечно.  
Как-то раз в особенно погожий день Стив решил прибрать постель, о чём настоятельно советовала из больницы мама. Он выбил подушки на пожарной лестнице и оставил их на раскалённых от солнца мостках. Выволок туда же оба матраса и прислонил к стене, а одеяла, поразмыслив, понёс на задний двор – выбивать. Он протряс одно, задыхаясь от пыли и усилий, когда за противоположный конец ухватился Баки. Он дёргал так яростно, что Стив за ним не успевал.  
– Отойди-ка, – угрюмо сказал Баки, оттирая Стива плечом.  
– И тебе здравствуй.  
– Не начинай хоть ты! – выкрикнул Баки, тут же смутился и сам отошёл со всеми одеялами и покрывалами. Основательно вытрясши пыль, он оставил их болтаться на заборе и на бельевой верёвке. Подошёл к Стиву и двинул ногой чурбак, на котором тот сидел. Стив поднял брови.  
– Бекки опрокинула чернила на мою кровать.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
– Господи, когда я уже уеду из этого дурдома, – вздохнул Баки. У Стива что-то оборвалось в животе.  
– А ты… – он откашлялся, – когда собираешься?  
– Аттестат получу, с работой завяжу, скажу своим и рвану.  
– Останешься в Монтане?  
– Не хотелось бы. Лучше сюда Бобби утяну. Мне нравится с кораблями. И ты здесь.  
– А к Дику?  
– Ой, нет, Элэй не для меня.  
– Так ты и не был там никогда.  
– Здесь все мои. Здесь всё моё.  
Да, здесь всё его. У Стива мелькнула горькая мысль, насколько трудно потом придётся ему самому. Впрочем, надо радоваться. Радоваться за хорошего, лучшего друга. Исполняется мечта Баки. Тот так долго и тяжело к ней шёл, вывез её на своём горбу. Разве правильно думать о своём предстоящем мелком одиночестве? Главное, друзьями они останутся, а остальное можно пережить.  
Стив постучал ботинком о ботинок, стряхивая пыль, и решился:  
– Так, значит, с Бобби вы столковались?  
Баки со свистом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и ушёл к старому, слегка битому молью шерстяному одеялу. Тряхнул, погладил, расправляя складки. Стив недоумённо потёр лоб. Наверное, стоило встать и подойти к Баки, вызвать на разговор, но необходимость настраивать доброжелательное лицо и спокойный тон перебивались собственным раздраем в чувствах, а сидеть на прогретом послеполуденным солнцем чурбаке было так тепло, что Стив остался на месте. Со спины надвигалась неизбежность, он ощущал её невесомое дыхание сочленениями позвоночника и мурашки неслись от поясницы к затылку. Кто он такой, чтобы подгонять её?  
Наконец Баки что-то додумал и деловито зашагал к нему.  
– А бельё куда дел?  
– Засыпал тёртым мылом, да отыскал щепотку щёлока, до завтра полежит, ничего ему не сделается. Потом прополощу.  
– Так-так, – Баки остановился позади него и дёрнул за вихор на макушке. Стив, не оборачиваясь, почесал голову. – Выходит, прачку решил оставить без заработка? – И добавил без перехода: – Она не пишет уже тридцать восемь дней. После того, как отослал ей письмо со своими планами на ближайшие месяцы – от неё ни строчки. Я-то ей пишу, только куда-то… в никуда.  
Понятно из-за чего все нервы. Стив сосредоточенно покусал кончик пальца.  
– Может, заболела?  
– Может, – согласился расстроенный Баки и снова пнул стивов чурбак.  
– Эй! – недовольно отозвался Стив: в зад впилась щепочка. – И что дальше?  
– Да не знаю я!  
– Послушай…  
– Ладно-ладно, извини!  
– Да нет же, – отмахнулся Стив. – У тебя деньги есть?  
– Есть.  
– Значит, поедешь, – с горячей убеждённостью сказал он. Вскочил и схватил Баки за запястье, тыча указательным пальцем тому в грудь. – Если не напишет, значит, после выпускного прокатишься в Монтану. И всё разузнаешь.  
Баки во все глаза смотрел на него, близко-близко, и Стив вдруг увидел на его голубых радужках крупные серые крапины. Или это голубые крапины на серой радужке? Стив запутался. А Баки шумно вздохнул и потянулся.  
– Точно, – он удивлённо рассмеялся. – И как это я раньше не додумался? Ну, ты и головастый, старик.  
– Так я ж не довожу себя до… – и Стив покрутил пальцем у виска.  
– Пф! – самоуверенно фыркнул Баки.  
– Это что – сарказм?  
– Скепсис, умник! Пойдём лучше простирнём твои тряпки, а то знаю я тебя: проквасишь с неделю, потом в простынях кто-нибудь заведётся и съест тебя.


	6. Потери.

Хотя Стив убеждал себя, что Бобби могла просто заболеть, всё же, скрепя сердце, он предположил, что плохое могло произойти. И после двух-трёх недель тяжёлой болезни человек может написать две строчки, рассказать, что с ним и как. С другой стороны, Баки написал за эти дни огромную кучу писем, и если бы с Бобби случилось самое ужасное, то её родители, наверное, сжалились и ответили ему. Хотя бы ту же пару строчек.  
Он ломал голову, воображая разные причины молчания Бобби, и пристально наблюдал за кипящим картофелем.  
Отпуск? Отовсюду можно отправить письмо.  
Учёба в какой-нибудь Европе? Баки знал бы. Да и кто по здравому размышлению в эти дни отправил бы ребёнка в Европу?  
На самом деле Стив не знал, что и думать, но Баки обязательно нужно будет поехать в Монтану и разузнать о молчании Бобби.  
Наконец, картофель начал рассыпаться, и Стив слил воду из кастрюли. Тщательно, с удовольствием размял картофель вилкой, плеснул молока, хорошенько взбил, глотая слюну и предвкушая поздний, самый вкусный в мире ужин.  
В дверь заколотили.  
Стив нахмурился. Баки вот только днём заявил, что Стив у него уже в печёнках сидит, и он придёт завтра, а может даже послезавтра.  
– Ты на запах, что ли, забрёл? – Стив отворил Баки дверь, но за ней оказался не Баки, а Джинджер. Тот ужом проскользнул в комнаты и затопал, как слон.  
– Эй! – Стив недовольно сложил руки на груди и прислонился к стене.  
– Баки, выходи! – закричал Джин. – Тебя мама зовёт. Ох, и влетит тебе!  
Стив мельком глянул на часы: начало одиннадцатого. Потом до него дошло.  
– Баки здесь нет, – удивлённо сказал он.  
– Как нет? – Джин удивился не меньше. – А где он?  
– Не знаю.  
– Да ладно тебе, Стив, хватит дурачить меня, где ему быть, как не у тебя? – Джин крутанулся волчком. – Баки, вылезай!  
– Ну, правда, нет его.  
– А что же я маме скажу? – Джинджер поёжился.  
– Пойдём, – вздохнул Стив. – Я сам скажу… Из-за чего переполох-то?  
– Баки днём сказал маме, что будет сегодня дома, пообещал ей перечистить все башмаки и починить ножку у стула. А к вечеру принесли письмо, он ополоумел от радости, прыгал до потолка, заперся у нас в комнате... А это, между прочим, и моя комната тоже! И я имею право там находиться, когда захочу! – внезапно возмутился Джин, но через полминуты продолжил: – А потом Баки оделся и ушёл. Мы решили, что к тебе. Ботинки валяются, стул лежит, мама вскипает.  
Увидев одного Стива, миссис Барнс запричитала, даже вздумала поплакать, Бекки разревелась, под шумок Джош напрыгнул на Джина, но тут вышел мистер Барнс, коротко глянул на живописную компанию и велел всем укладываться.  
– Он взрослый парень, Винни, прекрати уже терзаться. И оставь его в покое! – он поднял хнычущую Бекки на руки и унёс в спальню.  
Миссис Барнс так удивилась, что отняла от лица передник и погнала братцев в постели. Стив, не прощаясь, убрался домой.  
В общем-то, он не видел поводов для беспокойства, но ему не понравилось, что мистер Барнс – всегда такой спокойный и уравновешенный, – прикрикнул на миссис Барнс из-за Баки, а значит, знал что-то, раз так нервничал. Стив остановился на лестнице и хлопнул себя по лбу. Письмо! Баки получил письмо. Обрадовался, а потом ушёл. Как ушёл? Кто видел? Может, мистер Барнс как раз и видел его перед уходом. О своих больших планах Баки никому не рассказывал, выходит, мистеру Барнсу не понравилось его лицо, голос, поведение. Сильно обрадовался – сильно огорчился. Только из-за Бобби. Не из-за Дика же, в самом деле.  
Стив облокотился о перила и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул свежую ночную тишину.  
Умерла? Отказала?  
И действительно, где же Баки?  
Он добрёл до дома, в кухне нашёл совсем остывшее картофельное пюре, ковырнул ложкой. Есть не хотелось. Не раздеваясь, лёг у мамы: от неё ближе до входной двери, и стал ждать сна.  
Как только первые лучи солнца осветили верхний угол оконной рамы, Стив вынырнул из тяжкой поверхностной дрёмы. Рванул к раковине, поплескал в лицо водой и вышел из дома. Шёл по пустынным улицам, ёжась от утреннего ветерка. Парк был заперт, он пометался вдоль ворот, не решаясь забираться в мокрую от росы траву, – да и что бы это дало? Баки бы не полез сюда. Стив сходил к мосту, поглазел в тёмную, ещё совсем ночную, зыбучую, влекущую воду, и решительно пошагал к складам Мюррея и Фелпса. Он думал про пирс, но Баки сидел на совсем одряхлевшей перевёрнутой лодке, под которой Стив в детстве прятал ценную удочку. Баки устроился на рассохшемся днище, поджав ноги, С головой укутанный в здоровенный рыбацкий бушлат, он сам напоминал древнюю, одряхлевшую колоду. Отогнутый воротник козырьком торчал над его лицом, мятый капюшон безжизненно свисал с затылка дохлой рыбиной.  
Галька злобно хрустела под ногами, но Баки было или лень, или он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не слышал, как к нему приближаются. Стив встал на пути его отсутствующего, равнодушного взора, наклонился ближе.  
– Баки.  
И увидел в открытых глазах, как в таинственной тёмной глубине зрачка зарождается и на всех парах несётся на поверхность сознание: Баки спал с открытыми глазами. Он вздрогнул, зажмурился и утомлённо потёр лицо.  
– Стив? – сипло спросил он.  
Стив сел за его спиной.  
– Баки, давай сразу, что с ней?  
– С ней всё хорошо, – тихо сказал Баки. – Вот убеждаю себя уже несколько часов, что это хорошо, что с ней всё хорошо. Но пока не получается. – Он вздохнул. – Она отказала. Сказала, чтобы не приезжал.  
Стив закрыл глаза и прислонился виском к дохлой рыбине капюшона на спине Баки, почувствовав себя до предела вымотанным. А Баки заплакал. Он рыдал, не стесняясь, всхлипывал и размазывал кулаками слёзы. В душе поднялась такая волна злости на Бобби, что встреть её Стив немедленно – шею бы свернул. По крайней мере, попытался бы. Он держал его, обхватив, пережидая, пока из Баки выйдет очередной кусочек горя. Сколько их ещё у него осталось?  
И язык ожёг вопрос: может, не всё потеряно, и со временем Бобби согласится. Может, она в колледж собралась? Они же списывались много лет, и Баки до последнего не отступался от своей идеи, даже сомнений не возникало… Значит, она любила его? Но Стив промолчал.  
Баки заговорил сам.  
– Она собирается замуж, Стив. За какого-то тамошнего пивного принца, – он судорожно всхлипнул и на секунду прикусил костяшку указательного пальца. – Любит его.  
Стив вскочил. Что же это за подлости такие? Любит! А Баки? Он подошёл к воде, сунул пальцы в холодную воду и держал, долго держал, пока не заломило суставы. Вернулся к Баки и сел уже впереди, заглянул в несчастные глаза и сунул замёрзшую руку под бушлат, схватил Баки за загривок. Тот вжал голову в плечи, стараясь уйти от ледяного прикосновения.  
– Пойдём домой, – забормотал Стив, он уже дрожал от холода. И тут же, не выдержав, воскликнул: – Зачем же она давала тебе надежду?!  
– Не знаю… Может, это я давал себе надежду?  
– И писала тебе, любя другого?  
– Она давно меня не любит, – Баки в ужасе от страшного признания закрыл лицо руками и глухо продолжил: – В семнадцать лет влюбилась в этого своего пивовара, а перед этим меня уже не любила. И была уверена, что со мной так же. Понимаешь?  
Стив покачал головой:  
– Нет.  
– Я, признаться, тоже, – Баки невесело улыбнулся. – Сам себе сочинил девчонку, втрескался по уши, даже чуть не женился. А она ни сном, ни духом.  
– И всё равно подло, – вырвалось у Стива. – Не спорь! Она могла хотя бы год назад написать, что влюблена в другого.  
– Нет, Стив, – горячо возразил Баки, снимая с головы бушлат. Волосы его стояли дыбом. – Она прислала хорошее письмо. Доброе. – Он снова сник и добавил невесело: – Полное слёз и сожалений. Даже с фотокарточкой.  
Стив встал и протянул ему руку. Тот ухватился, кряхтя, поднялся, с трудом распрямляя конечности. Завернулся в бушлат.  
– Откуда пальто?  
– Мистер Моу вечером тут прогуливался. Навеселе. Вот и решил поделиться. Потом отнесу ему, – Баки пошёл к проходу между коробками складов.  
Стив зябко передёрнул плечами и остановился. Он приподнял край лодки и заглянул под неё. Удочка лежала там же, где он её и оставил. Вынул, потемневшую, потрескавшуюся, с той же дрянной узловатой леской и вспомнил, как весело сверкал крючок, подмигивая солнечным зайчиком, скакавшем на застёжке сандалета. Он так давно не удил. От внезапно нахлынувшего желания даже засосало под ложечкой. Но он очень замёрз, спина просто одеревенела от перенапряжения: мышцы старались удержать тепло. Он прижал к себе удочку и побежал за Баки.  
Разуваясь в прихожей, Баки сказал:  
– Все мои надежды разбиты, всё разрушено.  
– Тебе только девятнадцать, – возмутился Стив. – Ещё скажи, жизнь кончена.  
– Спасибо тебе за напоминание, что с разбитой мечтой тащиться мне ещё лет пятьдесят.  
– Да пожалуйста.  
Они дружно сопели над раковиной, одновременно подставив руки под горячую воду. Выпили по стакану вскипевшего кофе. Баки сразу развезло и он упал на кровать Стива.  
– Когда итоговый? – сонно спросил он.  
– Завтра. Спи.  
– К маме ещё надо.  
У Стива слипались глаза, но он упрямо зашнуровал ботинки и отправился к Барнсам. Дверь открыла Бекки.  
– А мама ушла в аптеку. Я одна.  
– Ясно. Передай ей, что Баки у меня. Он спит.  
– Ладно. А у нас папа заболел.  
– Так он дома?  
– Нет, ушёл на станцию. А мама за лекарством ему пошла. Посиди со мной?  
– Бекки…  
– Мне скучно, Стив, – Бекки умоляюще уставилась на него и выложила свой главный козырь: – И страшно.  
Он раз сто сыграл с ней в «крестики-нолики» и раз десять в домино, когда пришла миссис Барнс.  
– Что у него? – устало спросила она.  
– Бобби выходит замуж, – лаконично ответил Стив.  
– Как?! – уязвленно ахнула миссис Барнс. – Вот дурёха!  
Стив сжал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться – это было бы ужасно неуместно, – и поспешил домой. Барнсы знали, что Баки переписывается с Бобби, и миссис Барнс при случае всегда вворачивала, что уж её Баки любую принцессу охмурит, если захочет, а Бобби, напротив, слишком простовата для него. И вот теперь она обиделась, что её золотой Баки оказался не нужен незамысловатой Бобби.  
Не нужен.  
Чем теперь Баки будет наполнять дни?  
Дома Стив заглянул к нему. Баки, видимо, просыпался: на животе у него лежала новенькая карточка. Стив осторожно поднял её и перевернул. Бобби округлилась, стала прехорошенькая, но он сразу же узнал её. Те же косы, те же веснушки и маленькие руки. В глазах тревога, но нынешняя, последних дней. По всему, она заказала портрет специально для Баки, поэтому, надо думать, настроение у неё было неважным. Она же неплохая девчонка, зачем же такую глупость сотворила?  
Он аккуратно положил карточку на место и ушёл в мамину комнату. По въевшейся в совесть привычке, он, почти не размыкая глаз, разделся и натёр грудь и ступни камфарным спиртом, надел толстый свитер и носки, забрался под два одеяла и тут же ухнул в черноту.

*  
К его удивлению он не простудился, как ожидал. Но вот Баки разболелся. Да как! Четыре дня метался в бреду, бессвязно вывалил на миссис Барнс все свои чаяния и горести, так что она не знала уже, жалеть его или прибить. От изумления и ярости она даже накинулась на Стива, но тот, зная её отходчивый нрав, отмалчивался и покаянно кивал. Потом она, как водится, обнимала его, просила прощения и кормила до отвала.  
Хорошо, Баки успел сдать итоговый экзамен, но после ему так поплохело, что Стив увёл его домой, не дожидаясь результатов. Впрочем, результаты никого не удивили: Баки стал первым, Задавака Шин – второй, а Стив – девятым. Чуть выше его обычного положения, но не намного. В общем, чуда не случилось, что, в общем-то, правильно и закономерно.  
Мама по этому случаю написала ему из лазарета мягкое, проникновенное письмо, душевно поздравила его и пересказала много мелких случаев из его детства, словно наглядно удивлялась, каким большим он уже вырос.  
Пока Баки валялся в постели, слабый, как котёнок, на вручение документов пришёл мистер Барнс, красный от смущения и гордости. Его многословно и иногда даже сердечно поздравляли учителя, воспитатели и родители из совета школы, жали руку, и он, окончательно смешавшись, только кивал и односложно отвечал: «Спасибо».  
После торжеств, выпускники отправились в парк, оттуда самые заводные засобирались в дансинг, и Стив тихонько улизнул. У ворот он столкнулся с Пенни, и они, не сговариваясь, пошли вместе до лавки зеленщика: там их пути расходились. Стив мельком увидел себя в витрине и остановился.  
– Пенни, – позвал он, рассматривая своё лицо, – а что про меня можно сказать со стороны?  
Она встала рядом, придирчиво оглядела его отражение, своё, и сказала, будто про себя:  
– Недотёпа, которого легко размазать по стенке.  
– Ка-ак?! – Стив до того поразился такой оценке, что даже не возмутился.  
Пенни повернулась к нему, дёрнула за скособочившийся воротничок и коротковатые рукава пиджака.  
– Вот. И вот. И ты невысокий.  
– Это же просто одежда, а рост… ну, рост и рост, – нахмурился Стив. – И потом. В школе меня никто не пытался размазать.  
– В школе тебя все знают, – отмахнулась она, – ты задира, ты с первого класса Хэнки не боялся. Но ты спросил про со стороны.  
Пенни снова вперила нарочито бесстрастный взгляд в стекло.  
– Ты же знаешь Зака. Я за ним давно наблюдаю. Пацаны, – презрительно бросила она, – они всегда всем в себе довольны. Девчонки другие. Я потому так быстро ответила, что сама такая же недотёпа, несмотря на то, что на полголовы тебя выше.  
– Но ты симпатичная. Особенно, если снять очки…  
– Я не хочу снимать очки! – гневно топнула Пенни, но быстро взяла себя в руки и повторила тише: – Я не хочу снимать очки. Всю свою жизнь я их ненавидела, но теперь… Нет уж! Кому надо, увидит и через очки, а кому не надо, пусть идёт к чёрту.  
Она вопросительно повернулась к нему, и он задумчиво покивал:  
– Да. Правильно.  
– Вот видишь. Поэтому я никогда не выйду замуж.  
– Как это? – оторопел Стив. – Ты же не плохая.  
– Вот именно. Как и ты. А это качество люди начинают ценить после тридцати.  
– Не говори ерунды! – горячо возразил Стив. – Наслушалась тёток в церкви…  
– Вот увидишь, ты поздно женишься, – пророчески возвестила Пенни. Стив с досадой дёрнул плечом.  
– Ну, а ты поздно выйдешь замуж, – запальчиво сказал он.  
– Нет, – с неожиданной грустью возразила она, – зачем мне в сорок замуж? Детей всё равно уже не будет.  
– Но женятся же не ради детей. И вообще, – Стив решил резко прервать этот поток самоуничижения, – пока ты тут страдаешь из-за очков и ходишь, задрав нос, вся такая независимая, может, кто-то влюбился в тебя и не решается подойти, потому что ты так воинственно настроена.  
– Ничего, – Пенни выгнула бровь, – посмотрю я на тебя лет через десять.  
– Посмотри-посмотри, – он протянул руку и кончиком пальца постучал в стёклышко очков. Она не шелохнулась, но на лице её так явственно проступило высокомерное и одновременно плотоядное выражение, что у Стива ёкнуло в животе.  
– Руку откушу.  
– Вот видишь! – торжествующе воскликнул Стив. – Как к тебе такой соваться?  
Расстались они почти в ссоре. Зато у Стива к утру получился замечательный портрет надменной, встрёпанной Пенни у зеркала.

*  
Баки нисколько не расстроился, что не попал на праздник. Впрочем, он вообще как-то притих после болезни. Они долго, вслух разбирали заполошные, сумбурные, с кучей описок письмена от Дика – ответ на сжатое письмо Стива о порушенных планах друга, – но и там, среди смешливых домыслов, Баки расшифровал, наконец, фразу: «От девчонок одни неприятности, я давно говорил, что надо держаться от них подальше» замкнулся и стал каким-то потерянным. Он вновь вышел в свой плавучий док, помогал маме, играл с братцами, нянчился с сестрой, но пребывал в каком-то вечном недоумении: «Что я здесь делаю?». В один из дней он выложил перед родителями все свои жениховские сбережения. Тогда мистер Барнс отвёл его в банк, открыл ему счёт и положил на него половину суммы. Вторую он внёс на семейный счёт.  
– И раз уж ты теперь в семейном деле, как ты относишься к нашей с мамой идее купить автомобиль? – спросил он у Баки.

*  
– Представляешь, – с тем же прилепившимся к нему тягостным изумлением говорил Баки вечером Стиву, – за все годы они ни разу не попрекнули, даже не спросили, куда я трачу заработок. А мне даже в голову не приходило отдавать им хоть какую-то часть.  
– Так ты и думал о другом. Если бы всё получилось, как ты… – Стив осёкся и неуклюже закончил, с трудом подбирая слова: – Ты бы их освободил от затрат на поездку и на… всё. – Он помолчал. – Извини.  
Сосредоточенно качаясь на стуле, Баки, не мигая, пялился на смущённого Стива.  
– Ну что ты, Стив, – с ровной прохладцей ответил он. – Какие пустяки.

*  
А Стиву отчаянно не хватало мамы. Он каждый день уже спрашивал её в записочках, когда она приедет, но она игнорировала вопрос, бодро рассказывая всякие больничные байки, да сколько она связала, да заваливала его поручениями по дому. Однажды он не стал вообще ничего писать про свои дела, а вывел крупными буквами на всём тетрадном листе: «Когда ты вернёшься домой?!»  
Сестра милосердия спустилась на свой пост и развела пустыми руками, отводя глаза. Мама не ответила.  
Впервые душное осознание неясным зверем на бесшумных лапах коснулось его кончиком хвоста. Стив топнул, прогоняя, но неизбежное предчувствие, что в мягких подушечках таятся безжалостные когти, не оставило его.

*  
Через несколько дней в ночи по-хозяйски забарабанили в дверь. Стив подскочил и опрометью бросился открывать. Сердце гудело в голове, руки тряслись, в отшибленных спросонья мозгах гулко перекатывались страхи.  
– Горн на па-адъём! – гаркнул маячивший за порогом Баки. Эхо заметалось между пролётами деревянной лестницы, встопорщило дряхлые щепочки на перилах, сорвало опилки и ухнуло вниз, к первому этажу.  
– Сдурел? – разозлился Стив. – Чего орёшь?  
Баки внесло в прихожую. Наступая на задники, он отопнул в стороны башмаки и покатился, загребая стены и косяки, в комнату Стива. По дороге сбросил галстук, швырнул в потолок запонки. Стив как загипнотизированный смотрел на новенькие, узенькие, щёгольские лакированные туфли. Тихо закрыл входную дверь.  
– О! Кроватка! Тёплая! – восхитился Баки. Услыхав скрип пружин, Стив рявкнул:  
– Костюм сними, свинтус! – он уже понял, что Баки попросту напился пьяным.  
– О, я по стойке смирно, детка.  
Баки завозился, расстёгивая ширинку. Торчащий член натягивал трусы. Стив отвёл глаза и поправил одеяло. В процессе активного дрыганья ногами, брюки, наконец, сползли к щиколоткам.  
– Пиджак, – ровным тоном следователя, предъявляемого неопровержимую улику, потребовал Стив.  
– О да! Покомандуй, детка! – Баки явно разговаривал с кем-то другим. Пока он вызволялся из рукавов, Стив ловко расстегнул пуговицы и одновременно с пиджаком вытряхнул Баки из рубашки. Тот увалился на постель лицом вниз и вдруг позвал глухо:  
– Стиви, посиди со мной.  
– Делать мне нечего, – недовольно пробормотал Стив, взглядывая на часы. Половина первого. Он повесил пиджак на спинку стула, сверху ровненько пристроил брюки. От рубашки слабо пахло женскими духами, у подмышки темнел смазанный след от помады. Стив вышел в прихожую. Поставил туфли пятка к пятке. Нашёл запонки. Спиралью свернул галстук и принёс на стол. Выключил свет. Присел на кровать.  
Баки шевельнулся и вдруг всхлипнул:  
– Противно, – выдавил он и тут же всхлипнул снова.  
Стив смотрел в летнее, ночное окно, с его переменчивыми и вечными синими слоистыми красками и тугими лохматыми звёздами, и сам не знал, что такое тёмное и безмерно печальное раздирает его изнутри.

*  
Быстро выяснилось, что у Баки появилась девушка. И не одна. Это тоже, в общем-то, не стало секретом. Как и то, что за девицы гуляли с ним.  
Напивался Баки редко, и лишь это примиряло родителей Барнса с его поведением, но мама его долгое время ходила потрясённая и часто сетовала, что она, оказывается, совсем не знает собственного сына.  
Баки гудел всё лето. Стив и не видел его почти, до зелени тоскуя и изнывая в пыльном уюте часовой мастерской, пока Баки навёрстывал, казалось, за все годы смиренного ожидания счастья.  
– Истаскаешься, братец мой, – сурово выговорил однажды мистер Барнс, тыча в пару новеньких, беспечно оставленных на подоконнике кондомов. – А если Бекки найдёт?  
Баки до слёз покраснел и опустил голову. Он сделался осмотрительнее, но егозить не перестал.

*  
В мастерской Стив встретил отца Маркуса.  
– А я тебя жду.  
В душе, перебаламученной видением боли, глухо заныло: мама молчит, священник ждёт…  
Обречённо опустившись на стул, он склонил голову под предстоящий удар. Маркус с Владом недоумённо переглянулись.  
– Ты же рисуешь, так?  
Стив поднял голову.  
– В женском колледже организуют выставку художников-любителей. Ещё хотят устроить конкурс среди выпускников школ и трём победителям выдать гранты на двухлетнее обучение.  
– Женский колледж? – Стив сощурился и потёр виски.  
– Я по старинке его так называю, – хехекнул отец Маркус. – Ист-Сайдский колледж.  
– Хантерский, – поправил мастер Влад.  
– Да, точно, – с достоинством кивнул святой отец. – Ты бы отнёс им какие-нибудь свои рисунки.  
Стив осторожно пожал плечами. У него раскалывалась голова.  
– Нет, ты давай повеселее как-нибудь, – огорчился отец Маркус. – Работы принимают до 15 августа, неделю – на отбор, потом выставка и конкурс, чтобы с первого сентября уже начать учиться.  
– Я посмотрю, – тускло сказал Стив.  
– Не затягивай, – посоветовал отец Маркус.  
– Зайди-ка ты завтра ещё разок, – встрял мастер Влад. – Что-то мистер Роджерс квёлый какой-то.

*  
Он пришёл и на следующий день, но голову Стива будто стянуло металлическим обручем, он маялся мигренью, старался не делать лишних движений и сидел в самом тёмном углу мастерской.   
– Стивен, чем вы хотели бы заниматься? – часовых дел мастеру Владу захотелось его расшевелить.  
– А какие есть заказы? – Стив, держа голову совершенно прямо, придвинул к себе книгу записей.  
– Нет-нет, вы не поняли. Вы подрабатываете в часовой мастерской, но сейчас школа закончилась, чем бы вы хотели заниматься в жизни дальше?  
Стив пусто пялился на разлинованную страницу книги. Ответа у него не было.  
– А с мамой вы обсуждали этот вопрос? – мастер Влад не сдавался. В груди что-то защемило, как всегда в последнее время при упоминании мамы.   
– Она что-то говорила о страховой или юридической конторе, – Стив помассировал висок. – С бумажками. В тепле.  
Он вспомнил их единственный спор на эту тему, и запоздалое раскаяние объяло его. К физической боли добавилась душевная мука и даже выдавила слёзы. Ради чего он перечил? Почему она не пишет?  
Он не услышал как мастер Влад, долго ждавший ответа, встал и закрыл ставни, отсекая неуместно жизнерадостные столбы солнечного света, переполненные пылью. Принёс из кухни полотенце. Резко потянуло уксусом, и лба Стива коснулась холодная мокрая ткань. Он даже замычал от облегчения.  
Через пару часов, когда стало полегче, он сорвал тряпку с головы и сказал:  
– Я бы хотел щёлкать по носу и вязать таких парней, как Косматый Ларри и… – он вовремя прикусил язык, но мастер успел потемнеть лицом. – Извините.  
– Ничего, – мастер выбил трубку. – А что значит – вязать?  
– Связывать и доставлять в суд.  
– Но вы же понимаете, что преступление нуждается в доказательстве. Если судья не найдёт причин для наказания?  
– Значит, щёлкать по носу, – уверенно заявил Стив.  
– Щёлкать, – мастер задумчиво покусал пустую трубку. – А вы не задумывались над идеей перевоспитания?  
– Я не пастырь, – быстро открестился Стив. – Да и бесполезно это.  
– Бесполезно?  
– Конечно. Вы же знаете, из какой семьи этот Ларри? Он вырос в мире беззакония. Тридцать лет, какое перевоспитание? Только щёлкать. Щёлкать до тех пор, пока сами не возьмутся за самовоспитание. А если нет, значит… Извините. Но такие не должны мешать жить добрым людям, беззащитным, слабым, добрым людям, которые не привыкли оглядываться и прикрывать себе спину, людям, которые и от других ждут порядочности и ответной доброты.  
Часовых дел мастер Влад молчал, обмозговывая, потом нашарилл на столе кисет и встал.  
– Что ж. Конкретики мало, но мысль неплоха, – он похлопал Стива по плечу. – И прекратите извиняться, Стивен. Я не жалею о том, что сделал. По крайней мере, точно не в связи вашего существования.  
– Но я чувствую вину за ваши терзания, – тихо возразил Стив.  
– Мне нечем снять её с вас. Да я и не могу. Каждый сам определяет, какую меру вины ему нести. Без неё мы не были бы собой, Стивен.

*  
«Мало конкретики, надо же. Неужели мастер думал, что я и в самом деле ежедневно мог бы носиться по Уильямсбургу или, паче, по Бруклину и раздавать щелчки подлецам и негодяям?» – размышлял Стив по дороге домой. – «Нет, попробовать можно, только ежедневно не получиться – надо выделять дни на бюллетень», – он невесело усмехнулся и поднялся на свою площадку. У дверей сидел Баки.  
– Тебя не дождёшься, – проворчал он, поднимаясь.  
– Какие люди! – восхищённо присвистнул Стив. – Неужели сегодня Иви, Лиззи, Мэгги, Дженни, Джорджи, Конни, Полли, Долли, Мэри и Энни все сплошь оказались заняты? Им не до Баки? У Баки зря пропадает вечер? И он решил навестить старого друга? А может, чем чёрт не шутит, черкнуть пару строк ещё одному старому другу?  
Слушая его болтовню, Баки с удовольствием блестел глазами в сумраке лестницы и наблюдал, как Стив ищет ключи.  
– Не ревнуй, Стиви, – лениво осклабился он. – Ты для меня вне конкуренции.  
Стив задохнулся. Он замер на пару секунд, затем аккуратно отпер дверь. Положил ключ в карман и повернулся. Баки ехидно скалился. Если бы не эта мерзкая ухмылочка, Стив, может, и сдержался бы. В удар он вложил всю досаду на этого пустомелю.  
– Девочек своих так утешай.  
Скособочившись, Баки ввалился вслед за ним в прихожую.  
– Ладно-ладно, строптивец. Я понял, ты дашь только после свадьбы.  
Стив сжал переносицу, но всё-таки не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
Беспечно болтая о погоде, о работе, о родителях и соседях, они начистили и напекли картофеля и моркови в двух сложенных краями одна на другую сковородах. После еды долго мыли и скребли посуду. Стив всё-таки заставил Баки написать Дику, а то он совсем забросил это дело: отпала нужда писать Бобби и Баки автоматически прекратил переписку с Диком.  
– Рука не поднимается, – огорчённо сетовал он. – Вижу карандаш с бумажкой – и всё опускается. Знаю, что не ей, но не могу.  
В кровати Стив понял, что мигрень прошла. Вспомнив мигрень, он вспомнил и мастера Влада.  
– Баки, ты не спишь? – позвал он.  
– Нет ещё, – Баки завозился в соседней комнате.  
– Чем думаешь дальше заниматься? Осенью и вообще?  
– Папа предложил в техническое, пойду туда.  
А Стив уже начал побаиваться, что Баки совсем потерял голову, но нет, какие-то соображения ещё остались.

*  
С наступлением осени Баки опять перешёл работать в вечернюю смену, потому что с утра начинались занятия на его электромеханическом отделении.  
Стив по-прежнему пропадал в мастерской. Мама писала, но так сухо и сжато, будто боялась проговориться. Стив дулся на неё, даже не отвечал несколько дней.  
Как он без неё?  
Но однажды мама собралась и мужественно написала ему длинное обстоятельное письмо. Оно явно писалось несколько дней: разным был почерк, разные чернила, карандаши, листки бумаги. Мама перескакивала с места на место, казалось, она хочет вместить в листочки всю себя прошлую, настоящую и будущую, которой ей уже не быть… Всё-таки не быть, но она так хотела бы... Рваные слова призваны были рвать душу.  
Стив потом часто обдумывал, нужно ли ему было это письмо. Каково терять дважды?  
Он растерялся, когда сестра милосердия вложила стопку разнокалиберных лохматых листочков в руку: он давно не ждал, что мама толком напишет ему. Начал читать по дороге домой, но, проглотив полстраницы, он прислонился к стене, охваченный внезапным, диким страхом, призрак которого уже несколько недель маячил на краю сознания. Пока Стив, царапая затылок о кирпичи, боролся с ним, его вкрадчиво обняло понимание. Оно не стало церемониться: впустило когти в плоть и с удовольствием шевелило ими, скребя по костям.  
Стив задрал голову, разглядывая над красноватыми коробками домов низкое серое раскосмаченное небо. Расхристанные пилигримьи оборвыши облаков, спотыкаясь, торопливо брели на юго-запад, их вела мечта о тёплых краях, о лёгком игривом ветре, о возможности сбиться в кучи и наполниться дождём. Дождём. Боль немного ослабла. Стив оттолкнулся от стены и пошагал домой, читая на ходу. В квартиру он почти вбежал. Маетным духом носился по комнатам, не умея ничем заняться: всё валилось из рук. Начал чистить картофель на ужин – порезался, полез снимать занавески для стирки – грохнулся вместе со стулом, вынул банку с ваксой, чтобы начистить ботинки – щётка выскочила из рук прямо на брюки, замывал брюки – наступил в таз с мыльной водой, приготовленный для занавесок. Разделся до трусов, собрал кое-как воду с пола и, бросив тряпки, ушёл в комнату. Он порылся в коробке на столе и отыскал сигареты. Мама купила их ему ещё год назад, но они оказались до того противными, что он старался переживать приступы без них. Стив неумело прикурил и кое-как вытянул до конца. Тотчас разболелись голова и желудок, на языке разлилась горечь, но разъедающая нутро суетливая, сиплая до свиста в ушах хмарь лишь сгустилась.  
Пальцами, с зажатым между ними тлеющим окурком, он осторожно, будто динамитные шашки, перебирал брошенные на столе листки. Выхватываемые слова тащили воспоминания о целых предложениях и абзацах, а её воображаемый голос, живо пересказывающий письмо, мягко и неотступно убивал: «Дорогой, любимый мой сыночек». Стив заметался, не зная, куда пристроить окурок. Поднял руки к лицу. В центре левой ладони зияла глубокая, не до конца запёкшаяся царапина от овощного ножа. Раны ведь прижигают огнём? Он щепотью перехватил окурок поудобнее, помедлил …и бросил его в чашку с недопитым ещё два дня назад кофе. Силы оставили его. Он аккуратно лёг на кровать и накрылся снятым со спинки шерстяным платком. Вспомнив, пошарил под кроватью и выудил корзинку с разноцветными клубочками, высыпал их на себя, подтянул один к лицу и позволил навалиться отчаянию. Слёз не было и чувство размазанности по граням, растянутости меж полюсов, распяленности по меридианам нечем было утишить. Дорогой, любимый мой сыночек...

*  
Очнулся он с тем же ощущением раскинувшегося от края до края, беспросветного одиночества. В комнате было темно, но из прихожей падал свет, поэтому он сразу заметил Баки. Тот сидел на стуле у стола и смотрел на него.  
– Я почитал, – сразу признался он. – Немного. Не из любопытства, а потому что испугался. Входная дверь настежь, в кухне кровь, лужи воды, штора оборвана. Чтобы понять…  
Стив не знал, что сказать. Горло забили трухлявая горечь, пожелтевшие бумажки, окурки и прошлогодние листья. Он выбрался из-под кучи наваленных одеял. Ноги кололи толстые носки. По полу покатился клубок, такой ярко-зелёный, весёлый. Нереальный.  
– Ты такой холод… замёрзший был, – виновато сказал Баки.  
– Пощупать меня вздумал? – зло ощерился Стив. Баки промолчал, только глаза сделал пребольшие.  
Стив потопал в свою комнату и вытащил свитер. Сел устало на кровать. Чего он на Баки-то накинулся?  
Тот появился в дверях.  
– Пойдём, поедим, – твёрдо сказал он. И Стив пошёл. Поначалу дело шло туго, в какой-то момент он даже подумал: «Зачем это всё?», но Баки ожесточённо пнул его под столом, и Стив начал жевать.  
Пока Баки мыл посуду, Стив с недоверием осмотрел висевшие на радиаторной решётке брюки. Баки привёл их в человеческий вид и у шпарящей батареи они уже почти просохли.  
– Годится? – насмешливо спросил Баки. Стив критически дёрнул бровью и повёл плечом. Они вместе зашли в мамину комнату, но Баки, опередив, схватил одеяла и, подталкивая ими Стива, будто упрямящегося ослика, погнал его к себе.  
– Залезай! – велел он, указывая на кровать. Стив покорно лёг, и тот укрыл его. – Двигайся к стенке.  
– Серьёзно, Бак, – до Стива дошло. – Я не собираюсь ничего такого…  
– Да-да. Двигайся.  
– Слушай, правда, не нужно…  
– Двигайся, чёррррррт! – рыкнул Баки, и Стив быстренько отполз к стене: у Баки кончилось терпение. Тот погасил свет и улёгся рядом. Было жарко, тесно, неудобно, но Стив вдруг представил себе, как он лежал бы сейчас один в комнате, полной призраков.  
– Я, может, хочу под одеялом пощупать твои умопомрачительные цыплячьи коленки...  
Стив фыркнул, засмеялся, захохотал, пока не выступили слёзы. Он никак не мог остановиться, и Баки уже вставал за водой, потом за полотенцем, и гладил его по голове, пока не иссякли все чувства и этот бесконечный день, наконец, не погас.

*  
Мама умерла через четыре дня.  
Как обычно Стив явился в лечебницу после работы, и там его уже ждали с бумажками. Заставили расписаться в каких-то книгах записей, выразили сожаление, сочувственно потрепали и отпустили.  
Известие это, вопреки ожиданиям, ударило. И пребольно. Но даже не столько самим фактом, а тем, что эти четыре дня он думал о ней, как о мёртвой, когда она была ещё живой. Стив ходил в лечебницу, писал ей, даже Баки один раз черкнул ей несколько строк и отдал суровой сестре милосердия – и всё равно он уже попрощался. И вот опять потерял.  
В зацементировавшем шею отупении он пошёл в «Zambaione». Слабо помнил, как прошёл все южные улицы, пересёк Бродвей и во дворах на Кент-авеню отыскал любимый бар Баки. Бар был скромным, но владелец слыл лояльным, обстановка – спокойной, а ещё танцы и четыре ломберных стола. Стив летом несколько раз ходил сюда с Баки, но ему не понравилось. Нет, кругом было весело, но Стив ходил среди этого веселья неприкаянным. Он был бы и не против влиться, но как будто не сочетался ни с барной стойкой, ни с дансингом, ни с картами. Он был неловок в игре – если видел возможность выиграть, пёр напропалую и заканчивал партию, не давая другим потянуть-разыграть-посмаковать варианты; неуклюж со стаканами – его вечно толкали и он сам всех вечно толкал, не зная, куда деть локти; застенчив с девушками – он вспоминал Кэт и язык отнимался, а взгляд автоматически метался по углам, соскальзывая с девичьего лица.  
У стойки Баки не обнаружился, среди танцующих – тоже. Стив пробрался к затенённой стене и присмотрелся к освещённым столикам. Баки повесил пиджак на спинку стула, распустил галстук, закатал рукава рубашки, во рту сигарета, в руках карты – обосновался надолго. Баки играл, Стив пялился издалека. Только он пришёл к выводу, что пора бы уже убираться отсюда, как Баки поднял глаза и пошарил взглядом в толпе, а потом посмотрел прямо на Стива. Он прищурился, словно не доверяя зрению, и тут же встал. Партнёры его загомонили, он что-то отрывисто сказал им, вынул из кармана несколько монет, бросил в пепельницу окурок и схватил пиджак.  
– Что? – спросил он, подойдя к Стиву. Бог весть что отразилось на его лице, но Баки без слов обнял его и повёл домой.  
Наутро пришли Барнсы и мастер Влад, теребили его с деньгами, с документами, с хозяйством, с арендой. Сбережений у мамы было немного, но на похороны хватило.  
На похоронах миссис Барнс никак не могла успокоиться. Она прижала платок к лицу и так и стояла всю церемонию. Бекки в итоге всё-таки раскапризничалась, и Баки понёс её домой, пока мистер Барнс управлялся с остальными.  
Накрапывал дождь.  
Стив забрёл в пустую церковь и сел в первом ряду. Отец Маркус, убрав облачение, устроился рядом. Они долго разглядывали резное распятие над алтарём.  
– Если бы он был настоящим, – накрутив себя, обвиняюще прошептал Стив, – он не допустил бы, чтобы она умерла, и я остался совсем один.  
– Стивен, – мягко начал святой отец.  
– Не спорьте! – горячо прервал его Стив.  
Отец Маркус замолк.  
Стив упорно сидел на скамье, наблюдая, как перемещаются по стенам тени. Отец Маркус не менее упорно сидел рядом. Послышались шаги и Стив обернулся.  
– Вот ты где, – обескураженно пробормотал Баки, – я тебя обыскался.  
Баки был в новом костюме и галстуке, волосы зачесал назад, и Стиву вдруг стало неловко за утреннее ребяческое отчаянное вредничание: «Надену обычный костюм – какая кому разница?» Разницы никому не было, но ему вдруг стало стыдно за то, что он влез со своими правилами там, где они действительно не играют никакой роли. Он встал и нечаянно перехватил добрый и всепонимающий взор отца Маркуса. Тот шепнул еле слышно:  
– Ты не один.  
Стив чуть не подпрыгнул от непонятного возмущения и понёсся мимо Баки к выходу.   
– Пойдём к нам, – попросил нагнавший его Баки.  
– Зачем?  
– Просто… – уклончиво ответил Баки. – Бекки ноет, поиграем с ней.  
У Барнсов было тихо. Миссис взяла себя в руки, мистер ушёл к своим парогенераторам, Джин – в школу. Баки до вечера возился с Бекки и Джошем. Стив сидел в углу живым мертвецом, даже шевелить пальцами было невыносимо.  
Кое-как поужинав у Барнсов, Стив засобирался домой. Баки пошёл его провожать.  
– Серьёзно, Бак, – Стив уже поднимался по лестнице, а Баки всё не отставал. – Мне этого не нужно.  
– Мне нужно, – вздыхал Баки.  
– Я могу быть один, – упорствовал Стив.  
– Можешь, – соглашался Баки. – Но это же необязательно.  
Он больно схватил его за плечо и склонился к нему.  
– Я побуду с тобой. Буду всё время. До конца.

*  
На следующий день от Дика пришло очень тихое, светлое, прочувствованное письмо. Стив ему писал под присмотром Баки в тот же вечер, когда ему сказали, что мамы больше нет. От всех душевных терзаний и невзгод он много чего понаписал, и даже листок порвал грифелем в миг мучительной ажитации. И вот Дик прошёлся живительным дождём по всем его ранам: «Отвечу тебе твоими словами: старик, не ной. Ты спрашиваешь, зачем тебе было то письмо, потому что из-за него тебе пришлось терять дважды? Тебе – не за чем. Будь великодушен, это было нужно твоей маме. Уверен, когда отойдёт отчаяние, ты и сам это поймёшь, если уже не понял. Ей нужно было оставить тебе свою любовь, свои опасения и надежды хоть в каком-то виде. Ведь ты писал ей после? Наверняка ответные чувства от тебя ей тоже перепали. Так что радуйся, старик. Большинство людей в мире даже пикнуть перед смертью не успевают, не то, что оставлять такое богатство, какое перепало тебе. Не завидую, но и не жалею. Маму твою – да, тебя – да, но то, что ты получил то письмо – нет. И ты не жалей!»


	7. Гиацинт.

От маминых сбережений остался шиш да маленько: на полгода оплаты аренды квартиры. Стив, не рассуждая, отнёс деньги домовладельцам – мистеру и мисс Гардинер, престарелым, бездетным брату и сестре, откупившим половину квартала. Он пока не готов был переезжать. С квартирой связано столько воспоминаний!  
После этого наступило… ничего. На глаза будто упала дымчатая завеса: краски потускнели, линии стёрлись, фактура смазалась – весь мир поблёк, впал в спячку, его захватили апатия и лень. И зима наступила под стать настроению: снежная и очень тихая. Только на самом берегу затона можно было услышать и почувствовать ветер. Но Стив редко гулял. Почти все дни пропадал в мастерской, сидел, отвернувшись от мастера Влада: он не искал досужих бесед. По этой же причине еле-еле выдерживал покупки в лавках и при виде соседей торопливо перебегал на другую сторону улицы. Отец Маркус пугал его до невменяемого озлобления. Стив в те дни нередко вспоминал старуху Чёрную Фею, которая обнаружила у своей тарелки обычные приборы, вместо золотых, и, нахохлившись над клюкой и дожидаясь своей очереди вслед за разноцветными болтушками-розанчиками, мысленно перебирает заклинания на отмщение.  
Страшился рождественских каникул, гадая, чем будет заниматься этакую прорву свободных дней: в четырёх стенах впору сойти с ума. К тому же в Рождество учёба не помешает Баки сотрясать дверь пусть бы и каждый час. Главным образом он избегал Баки. Скользил по району окольными путями, стараясь не сворачивать к бакалее Гарольда, по вечерам сумерничал и никому не открывал, хотя, случалось, Баки колотил минут по двадцать и подсовывал записки с угрозами.  
Баки виделся неким символом прошлой жизни, а так как она кончилась, то и Баки должен был кончиться тоже. Сам же сказал.

*  
Первый день каникул обнаружил, что Стив остался в Рождество без хлеба и молока. В овощной корзинке грустно увядали три картофелины. Поразмыслил, но не смог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ел морковь, яблоки, говядину, масло, петрушку, орехи или апельсиновый джем. Конечно, сейчас должно жить экономнее, но фунт говяжьей вырезки стоит сорок семь центов, а он в день зарабатывает на пару фунтов-то уж точно, и к Сочельнику мог бы и разжиться продуктами. И подарков никому не приготовил. Даже мастеру Владу. Что сказала бы мама, узнав, как он встречает первые праздники без неё? Никакой самостоятельной, трезвой жизни не получилось. С Барнсами порвал, Дику не пишет, будто они его обидели. Спрятался в мастерской и вообразил, будто совершил что-то умное, взвешенное и взрослое.  
Стив поскорее задвинул корзинку, опасаясь, как бы вид несчастных картофелин не внушил ему ещё какие-нибудь неприятные мысли о собственном существовании. Он бросился к раковине, намешал из чайника теплой воды и вымылся в старом тазу. Долго прикидывал над календарём, но всё же сосчитал, что послезавтра придёт прачка, бросился складывать все простыни и бельё, рубашки и майки. Куча собиралась внушительная. Он вычистил костюм и ботинки, надел всё чистое и, когда высохли волосы, отправился к Барнсам. С собой он прихватил рисунок, чтобы хоть что-то подарить миссис Барнс. На лестнице нос к носу столкнулся с Баки, тот, насупившись, настороженно смотрел на него.  
– Я к вам, – тихо произнёс Стив, ненавидя себя за невольные вопросительные интонации.  
– Чокнешься с тобой, старик, ей-богу, я дверь уже решил выламывать, – Баки обхватил его за шею и прижал к себе. – С Рождеством, что ли?  
– С Рождеством, – счастливо выдохнул Стив. Какой дурак!  
У Барнсов как обычно было вкусно и сдобно: запахи, звуки, свет, разговоры, игры. Сперва миссис Барнс утащила его в кухню, нашипела на него, высказав все свои треволнения, которые она испытала за эти девять недель по его милости, потом затискала в объятиях и даже всплакнула. Он подарил ей рисунок, сделанный пару недель назад по давнишним больничным воспоминаниям: обшарпанное окно, за которым вьюжит снег, а на продуваемом сердитыми ветрами подоконнике надколотый цветочный горшок с маленьким росточком. Миссис Барнс долго разглядывала его: «Жизнеутверждающе», – и шмыгнула носом. После этого все сели за стол и для Стива настало Рождество.  
То ли боясь, что его опять не пустят, то ли стараясь компенсировать все дни без Стива, а скорее всего, просто соскучившись, – Баки все каникулы жил у него. Помог с уборкой, с бельём, с покупками продуктов. Ничего не сказал, но Стив заметил, насколько тот огорошен и огорчён его безалаберностью и способностью в рекордно короткие сроки запустить себя. В который раз ему стало стыдно, но он не досадовал, наоборот, этот урок он желал запомнить на всю жизнь.  
Ничего не кончилось. Он не один.

*  
В каникулы, сглаженные присутствием Баки, навалилось осознание. Дымную завесу прорвало и попёрли образы. Щербинка на кружке, пятнышко на столе, скол в раковине, трещинка на стене, пуговки, тряпочки, верёвочки, салфеточки, игольница и ножницы – всё в доме будило воспоминания. Мама была всюду. А сколько она ему снилась! Каждую ночь. Он уже надорвал сердце, ощущая в волосах её родные руки. Кое-как выдернув себя из сна, он, обливаясь, крупно глотал воду, но раскисать себе не позволял. Следуя наставлениям Дика, старался ценить, как бы ни было больно и невыносимо. Зато сколько материала. К нему вернулись такие моменты жизни, про которые он был уверен, что им никогда не выкарабкаться из-под пластов времени. Например, как она стирала во дворе, на солнышке. Они тогда жили не в этом доме, в прежнем, там в полуподвале располагалась прачечная, и если стиральщиц было немного, мама в хорошую погоду выносила лавку на улицу, ставила на неё два таза – с мыльной водой и с обычной, – и стирала мелкие вещи. Он помнил её руки в пене, косынку на голове, улыбку и пение, как она рассказывала какие-то небылицы, – сказки, – пела о волнах, парусах и золотых берегах, а он сидел в своей колясочке – глубокой корзинке на колёсиках, – среди жёстких подушечек, и сосредоточенно слюнявил хлебный сухарик.  
Эту картинку надо было запомнить. Поэтому он рисовал, и увлечённость карандашом уводила от жутких и прекрасных образов, заставляя больше размышлять о светотени и резкости, чем о потусторонних знаках. Да, поначалу он готов был броситься хоть куда от толпящихся призраков, лишь бы тоже очутиться в прекрасном, пусть и жутком мире, только бы немного смягчить горестную тоску.  
За работой приходило утешение и так, шаг за шагом, штришок за штришком, он незаметно перевалил некий хребет разрушительного, безоглядного отчаяния и понял: дальше неважно, что последует, хорошее или плохое, или вперемешку, но будет только отпускать.  
В общем и целом, если не считать предновогодней хандры, год прошёл спокойно. В день девятнадцатилетия вдруг пришло в голову, что он давно пережил роковой срок. Он выжил. Он будет жить. Конечно, он не здоров в обычном смысле этого слова: астма при нём, и слабые лёгкие, и слабое сердце, – но органы его работают, они немножко подросли, немножко окрепли. И он научился за это время управляться с ними без катастрофических последствий, научился предвидеть и различать малейшие ухудшения в их работе и предотвращать сбой разумной профилактикой: личная гигиена и одежда по погоде в его случае срабатывают в девяти случаях из десяти. Безусловно, нужно держать дома запас сушёных цветков фиалки и ромашки, камфарный спирт, горчичный порошок и, главное и дорогое (аптеки никогда не считались дешёвыми лавками), – пакетики теофиллина.  
В апреле надо было начинать вносить плату за квартиру из заработка. Мисс Гардинер предложила ему неплохую квартирку в соседнем доме, меньшей площади на треть с соответственно сниженной арендной платой, но он отказался, даже не взглянув. Съехать всё ещё казалось немыслимым.  
– Упустите, Роджерс, выгодное предложение, – мисс Гардинер всех клиентов называла по фамилии.  
Ткань пальто за зиму расползлась на обшлагах и у карманов. И пиджак на локтях совсем продрался, никакая штопка уже не помогает. К лету просто-таки необходим новый костюм, и лучше сразу с запасными брюками, а то скоро на улице показаться будет неприлично; но если он грохнет на костюм все зимние сбережения, а потом случиться непредвиденное: болезнь или вдруг он с девушкой познакомиться, то может быть туго. Осенью у него хватило ума купить крепкие башмаки, а вот костюм...  
Стив нахлёстывал себя с неделю и потом решился. Кусая губы и заикаясь, он спросил:  
– Мастер Влад, вы не могли бы увеличить мне плату до двадцати центов?  
Мастер поддёрнул очки и воззрился на него.  
– А почему именно на два цента?  
– Ну, я подсчитал, что так я смогу купить новый костюм к июню.  
– Помилуйте, Стивен, вы страшно расточительны. У этого ещё даже карманы не отвалились, и подол не истлел, – посмеиваясь, поддел его мастер Влад.  
– Вот только карманы ещё и держатся. И то на честном слове.  
– Хорошо, Стивен. Я рад, что вы всё-таки решились на этот разговор. Я ждал его ещё прошлым летом, когда вы окончили школу и стали появляться здесь с утра, да на полный день, – мастер поводил по губам мундштуком трубки. – Я вам предлагаю сорокасемичасовую рабочую неделю за четырнадцать долларов.  
Стив вытаращился: почти в два раза больше!  
– Соглашайтесь, мистер Роджерс, – увещевал мастер. – Только имейте в виду: ни центом меньше и ни часом больше. Мне не нравится, что вы торчите в моей мастерской по двенадцать часов.  
Стив покраснел.  
– А что такого?  
– Ладно я – драный башмак, а у вас найдутся дела поинтереснее стариковских ходиков.  
– Но… мне интересно.  
– Вы уверены?  
Стив промолчал. И не слишком удивился, когда через неделю опять пришёл отец Маркус и напомнил о новой выставке-конкурсе любительских рисунков.  
– В этот раз, Стив, я с тебя не слезу.  
Он действительно не слез, и каждый день донимал Стива, а самое главное – подбил мастера Влада и Баки заниматься тем же самым.  
– Старик, чего тебе стоит? Отнеси да покажи. Не убудет же от тебя, – немного рассеянно напоминал Баки.  
Поэтому в середине августа Стив полез за своими папками. День был подходящий: солнечный, тихий, Баки уехал со своими на пляж, и Стив кое-как открестился от поездки, памятуя, что надо разобрать рисунки. Может, ему самому ещё ничего не понравится?  
Начал раскладывать на столе, потом переехал на кровать, что-то бросал на пол, на стулья, пока не запутался окончательно. Снова собрал всё в стопку. Решил действовать чётко: справа – да, слева – нет, безо всякой середины.  
Первым делом отложил мамин портрет, который нарисовал после её смерти, ночью, при свете стоявшей на полу лампы, привалившись к тёплому сонному Баки. Мама лежала в кровати, укрытая шалью, руки праздно покоились на вязании – она задремала, утомившись за работой. Ещё взял маму с книжкой в креслице, маму со стиркой во дворе. Следом Пенни перед зеркалом, Бекки с карандашами на полу, мастер Влад с пинцетом и лупой, интерьер их церкви с обычного места Стива в последнем ряду слева, вид с пожарной лестницы на спуск к затону. Он вздрогнул, напоровшись на гнусную ухмылку Зубастого Рори. Он и забыл про него. Рисунок хотелось выкинуть, но Рори здесь был таким… Рори. Казалось, в следующую секунду он сплюнет под ноги и врежет под дых. Поэтому рисунок пойдёт на выставку. Дальше следовала серия с Кэт, сплошь неприличная, и Стив остался недоволен пропорциями, а как исправить, не понимал. Точнее, знал, но пока был не готов к такому. Из всей кучи он выбрал самый первый её портрет, с прищуром, у аппарата, и прорисовку кружева на груди. Там не было лица, только стан в прозрачной рубашке и обнажённые руки. Ещё взял пару «кухонных» натюрмортов: плита с закипающим чайником и ведром с водой, и накрытый стол с полупустыми тарелками и приборами. Стив упаковал отобранное, намереваясь завтра доехать до Ист-Сайда.  
Потом взглянул на пухлую стопку оставшегося. Выкинуть разом? Перебрать? Он отложил серию с Кэт. Дик везде получался каким-то смазанным, как в запотевшем зеркале – ускользал из воспоминаний, а присланная им фотокарточка мало помогала, потому что не давала предчувствия движения или эмоции. Но он оставил и его. Ещё несколько маминых портретов, но таких задумчиво-прекрасных, в стиле Мадонн, какой его резковатая и энергичная мама никогда не была. Вот ещё совсем детские портреты одноклассников, Луны, соседей. А вот безобразные попытки надо выбросить.  
Стив убрал на стул все неудачные наброски, которые каким-то образом затесались в папку для хранения, и всё равно в руке осталась солидная стопка. Он стал раскладывать остатки на кровати. Баки с лопатой, совсем ещё мальчишка. Зачем он так стремительно отбросил его прочь, хорошо же вышло? Баки с иголкой, зашивает дыру в кармане куртки. Баки с Бобби на качелях. Баки ругается с Диком. И Дик здесь неплохо получился, кстати. Баки с отвёрткой. Баки с ремнём. Баки с ножом и картофелиной. Баки с сигаретой. Баки танцует с девушкой. Баки с картами. Баки пьяный. Баки в кепке. Баки без кепки. Баки вообще без всего. Баки думает о Бобби, тот самый его влюблённый лик, нежный и исступлённый, готовый к любой жертве. Баки думает о Бобби… Баки думает о Бобби… Баки думает о Бобби… Баки думает о Бобби… И таких двадцать две штуки.  
Внутри шевельнулось, но будто проблеск в темноте, солнце озарения так и не выкатилось. Что-то во всём этом беспокоило. Неплохие рисунки. Но рука не поднималась взять хоть один. Червоточина, изъян… Стив разложил рисунки на кровати и на столе. Нахмурившись, переводил взгляд с одного на другой, пытаясь нащупать в себе причину скрыть… Скрыть?!  
Задыхаясь, Стив рванул оконную раму, отворяя окно. Надо успокоиться. Успокоиться и убрать рисунки. Попробовал дышать размеренно, нащупывая в кармане шуршащий пакетик с порошком. Убрать рисунки, иначе, если ему станет плохо, а Баки войдёт и увидит их… То что?! Стив почувствовал, как сжимается горло и переполняет легкие, перекрывая воздух. Один. Прижал кулак к груди. Один. Один. Как учил Баки. Но старые воспоминания о Баки перехлёстывались с непонятными новыми и… Один. Один. Один. Не стал больше ждать и высыпал порцию теофиллина в рот, пока ещё мог шевелиться.  
Пришёл в себя на коленях под окном. Поднял голову и посмотрел в яркое небо. Так же ярко проступила догадка. Он засмеялся. Какая чушь!  
И немедля выкинул эту чушь из головы. Немедля. И навсегда. Но что-то внутри противно дрожало. Давил эту гадину-трясучку, давил, топтал и страшился встречи с Баки, словно готовился сунуть голову в пасть крокодилу.  
Вечерняя встреча прошла как любая другая. Баки явился с пляжа недовольный и уставший: его зарывали в песок, на нём верхом загорали и плавали, заставляли строить замки, лепить куличики, учить плавать и делать «блинчики». Ворча и чертыхаясь, Баки вымывал над раковиной из волос песок, долго дул в кухне чай с яблоками, перебирая сумасшедшие подробности дня на пляже родными. А Стив чуть не прыгал от облегчения: всё-таки лекарство, хоть и помогает при астме, на голову действует не очень. Вишь, чего удумалось.

*  
Наутро он добрался до Хантерского колледжа и, несколько робея, но стараясь казаться уверенным, нашёл эту чёртову выставку. Заведовала конкурсом огромная, как башня, с густым, несколько сипящим голосом, дама. Её наряд до полу, наверченная на макушке причёска, выговор и манера держаться, а пуще всего лорнет на шнурке-бегунке, приколотом к её обширной груди, заставили Стива усомниться, что такая вот заведующая, одной ногой застывшая в 1907 году, сможет толково провести выставку любителей, а паче конкурс молодых рисовальщиков. Но выбора у него не было. Дама придирчиво осмотрела каждый рисунок.  
– Принимаю все, – пробасила она. – Но что пойдёт на конкурс, выберет конкурсный комитет.  
– А кто в комитете?  
– Преподаватели отделения изобразительных искусств, – с таким величайшим достоинством ответила дама, что Стив невольно затрепетал.  
– Но я не живописец, – ляпнул он.  
– Там разберутся, – она вооружилась лорнетом и пристально осмотрела его. Не-живописца. Он поджал пальцы в ботинках. – Садитесь, молодой человек, – вздохнула она и прокашлялась. Стив втянул голову в плечи, а с лепнины под потолком посыпалась пыль. За двадцать минут она записала его личные данные в особую тетрадку, присвоила ему номер, который крупно вписала красным карандашом в тетрадь напротив его имени, и этим же номером тщательнейшим образом собственноручно пронумеровала с обратной стороны все его работы. Рядом с номером велела ему на каждом листе записать своё имя. Он выполнил все громогласные приказания и затем в награду был отпущен на волю с повелением не забыть номер и приходить 25 числа к девяти ноль-ноль на открытие выставки и объявление результатов конкурса.  
Хотя Стиву было интересно увидеть некоторые идеи и исполнения, выставка не дала ни вдохновенного впечатления, ни просветлённого открытия. От неё он ничего не ждал и, соответственно, – ничего не получил. С первых шагов по залу было понятно, что ему ничего не светит. Работ было море: они помещались на столах, на нескольких мольбертах, большинство – прикнопленные к стенам. Здесь были прекрасные, сильные работы акварелью на отличнейшей бумаге, и темперой на досках, и такими карандашами, какие Стиву и не снились. Отобрали учиться тех, кто, по его дилетантскому мнению, уже были настоящими художниками, владеющими разнообразными техниками. Не дожидаясь окончания выставки, он пошёл домой. День был будним, и он немного поболтался по Пятой, поглазел в витрины, послушал музыку и съел два карамельных яблока.  
А ночью его подбросило. Он в панике врубил свет. В ужасе оттянул резинку трусов и уставился на торчащий член. Нет. Быть не может. Он бросился к папке, разрыл, раскидал и нашёл в бумажной туче рисунок, где Баки в одних штанах чистит картофелину. Да, именно таким он его и увидел, так же сбоку, со спины, и чёткую линию позвоночника, и слегка разведённые локти, и свисающую чёлку. Пальцы сжались, сминая уголок, когда Стив вспомнил, как подошёл сзади, поцеловал в лопатку и прижался щекой. Это сон, сон, твердил он, но губы помнили фантомное тепло и характерную фактуру кожи.  
Отшвырнул рисунок и ушёл в кухню. Долго рассматривал себя в маленьком квадратном зеркальце, но не увидел ничего необычного. Лучше бы у него рога выросли, или хвост, или позеленел бы, чтобы сразу стало ясно, что он такое. Как теперь быть, он терялся. Может, это всё рисунки? Насмотрелся в последнее время. Один Гиацинт чего стоит. На выставке показывали очень нежное и текучее изображение просыпающегося Гиацинта. Стив никак не мог насмотреться, кружил и возвращался к нему снова и снова, даже самому стало неловко, и он старался коситься издалека. Гиацинт его накрепко заворожил и был единственным, что Стив забрал бы с собой, если бы ему позволили.  
– Гиацинт. Это всё Гиацинт. Наложился, – бормотал он, бестолково бегая по комнате, и вдруг замер, простреленный мыслью: а чем, собственно, Гиацинт лучше? Ответ: тем, что не Баки, – мало утешал. Ему нужна девушка. Срочно! Стив помчался в комнату, схватил брюки, влез в штанину, весь во власти представлений, что он сейчас пойдёт и… Куда? Куда ему идти? При воспоминании о Кэт передёрнуло. Он повалился на стул. Нет, так поступить с девушкой, – с любой, – он не может. И не с девушкой тоже. Стив со стоном закрыл лицо руками, укрываясь от хлёсткого, жгучего стыда.  
Под утро Стив окоченел. Зад и спина одеревенели и поддавались с ноющим скрипом. Он закрыл окно, механически растёрся камфарой и нарядился в свитер и носки. Влез под холодное одеяло. Сон не шёл, но он, по крайней мере, перестал трястись.  
Я же пока не сделал ничего плохого, подумалось ему. Он сжал кулаки: и не сделает. Никогда.

*  
Ночное бдение обернулось такой жестокой простудой, что Стив и думать забыл о своём «не таком» сне. Голову разламывало изнутри, глаза норовили выкатиться, горло разбарабанило так, что он с хрипом дышал, в ушах взрывалось, зато в залитом цементной слизью носу царила мертвенная тишь.  
Но любая болезнь, если не окончилась смертью, оканчивается пусть и не полным выздоровлением, но облегчением – точно. В поправившуюся голову тотчас полезли мысли и воспоминания. И сны. Притянутые на одно событие, как на червяка, они сами насаживались на крючок, сжирая друг друга и раздуваясь до невероятных размеров: меньшую рыбку съедала побольше, её в свою очередь заглатывала крупная рыбина и так до тех пор пока Стив не очутился нос к носу не с каким-то там тарпоном, а с целым китом, который и страшен-то не зубами, а тем, что заглотит и не заметит. Он барахтался в море непонимания, старался загнать обретший лицо образ, который вёл его через сексуальное удовольствие, обратно в дымку, в облако, в тень. Да и само удовольствие перестало быть удовольствием, сделалось слишком горячим, слишком притягательным, слишком… похожим на настоящее. Страшным. Он понукал себя успокоиться, обдумать трезво и предпринять конкретные шаги для извлечения себя из этой неясной и со всех сторон неудобной, – да просто ужасной! – ситуации. Больше всего он боялся невольно выдать себя перед Баки. Он обмирал от любых прикосновений, улыбок и совместных умываний. Радовало одно: у Баки началась учёба и работа в вечернюю смену, а значит, виделись они теперь реже.  
Оклемавшись, Стив поехал в колледж, чтобы забрать рисунки. Выставка окончилась неделю назад, но он никак не мог собраться.  
– А мы уже бросили вас ждать, – прогремела огромная дама с лорнетом. Стив небрежно пожал плечами. Дама, посматривая на него, пошарила в ящике и вынула его грошовую бумажную папку. Но отдавать не спешила.  
– Присядьте-ка, – велела она. Стив независимо почесал макушку и подчинился. – Тут для вас оставили записку, – продолжила дама и протянула ему открытый тетрадный лист, на котором значилось: «Мистеру Стивену Гранту Роджерсу, 1918 г.р. предлагается прийти в издательство «E&IS» не позднее 1 октября с.г. к мистеру Теренсу Руга. Мэдисон-авеню, дом №290, этаж 3».  
– А… что это такое?  
– Издательство, – будто лошадь, фыркнула дама.  
Стив провёл рукой по лбу.  
– Но зачем? Что я сделал?  
– Очевидно же, – дама вздохнула, словно крутанули огромный маховик. – Им нужен художник.  
Стив вытаращился.  
– Но я никогда не рисовал на заказ.  
– Вот и попробуете! – громогласно объявила дама. – Там много молодёжи, дело перспективное...  
– Но…  
– Всё, молодой человек, ступайте! А то я ещё не завтракала, – и, подняв лорнет, этот Голиаф в старомодной юбке хищно воззрился на него.  
– До свидания, – быстро сказал Стив, ступая к дверям. Закрыв двери, он услыхал взрыв хохота, от которого задрожали стёкла. Шедший мимо лысоватый мужчина средних лет в клетчатом костюме, удивлённо посмотрел на Стива.  
– Чем это вы рассмешили нашего сурового грифона?  
– Ничем. Это она сама.  
Поразмыслив на крыльце, Стив решил сразу же прояснить вопрос с непонятным издательством. От Парк-авеню дошёл до Мэдисон-авеню и потопал вниз. Через полчаса он завернул за угол к подъезду.  
На третьем этаже обнаружились две двери. На первой значилось «Джерри Иджер и Уилл Айснер. E&IS», на второй – «Мастерская» и под ней мелко: Терри Руга. Стив, прикусив губу, уставился на первую, но толкнул вторую. За ней оказался большой зал с четырьмя окнами, заставленный разнокалиберными письменными столами, бюро, журнальными и ломберными столиками. Стулья рядом с ними также поражали разнообразием форм и расцветок. У окна собралась компания, все дымили, как паровозы, и чёркали в бумажках. На шум отворённой двери к Стиву обернулся какой-то бритый на лысо и крикнул, какого лешего ему тут надо и кофейня на первом этаже. Стив нахмурился, вошёл твёрдо и твёрдо спросил Ругу. Тотчас же поднялся отглаженный сердитый щёголь с красивой волной чёрных блестящих волос над гладким белым лбом и, всё ещё громко высказывая кому-то за столом своё недовольство и тыча в воздух перед собой дымящейся сигаретой с золотым ободком, направился к Стиву. Остановившись рядом, он ещё что-то прокричал толпе у окна, даже шагнул вперёд, возвратился, недовольно пыхая дымом, как лощёный дракон, и, наконец, обернулся к Стиву.  
– Ну?  
Стив протянул ему бумажку.  
– Уррра-а-а! – бесхитростно завопил парень, мгновенно сбросив флёр светскости. Все посмотрели на них, и он пояснил: – Этот пришёл, с выставки.  
Какой-то прилизанный мужик привстал с места и сказал:  
– Давай, Терри, живенько его оформи и возвращайся. Горим.  
– Ага-ага, – счастливо разулыбался Терри и подтолкнул Стива к выходу. В коридоре отомкнул ключом первую дверь и протиснулся в кабинет владельцев издания. Комната оказалась настолько мала, что непонятно было, как сюда вместили два письменных стола; люди, вероятно, расплющивались о стены, чтобы проскользнуть на свои едва отодвинутые от столешниц стулья. Пара лишних килограммов и всё – трудись снаружи.  
– Ну что, договор у нас типовой, – деловито начал Терри, усаживаясь на стол. – Можешь сходить к своему юристу, но у нас всё стандартно. Сорок пять часов и шестнадцать долларов.  
– Какой договор? – удивился Стив. – Я посмотреть пришёл.  
– Посмотреть? – вскинулся Терри. – Парень, нам номер сдавать через три дня. Смотреть некогда. Или тебя что, – он подозрительно прищурился, – перехватили? Кто? Если дисишники, то ты зря смотришь – мы лучше, – он вдруг смутился. – Если только оплата… – И зачастил: – Но ты же идёшь пока на карикатуры и афиши. Потом, когда перейдёшь уже на истории с продолжением, будешь до двадцати двух баксов получать, а то и больше, – расщедрился он.  
Стив оторопел. Он как-то вообще не думал, что ему предложат целую новую работу. Если честно, он вообще ни о чём не думал, пока брёл из Ист-Сайда в Мидтаун. И сейчас чувствовал себя зависшим над бурной речкой, не зная, то ли хвататься за родную домашнюю верёвку, то ли ухать вниз и ждать, куда тебя вынесет.  
– Так, – Терри занервничал, прихотливо изогнув красивую ровную бровь. – У нас там планёрка. Так что бери, – он пихнул листок с образцом ему в руки. – Дома напишешь и принесёшь, если согласен. Завтра не придёшь – всё, другого буду искать.  
– Я приду, – быстро сказал Стив. – Приду работать.  
– О! – Терри обрадовался. – Молоток, парень. У нас не заскучаешь. Завтра к девяти приходи.

*  
В трамвае на Стива напала маета. Где была его голова, когда он соглашался? Что он скажет часовых дел мастеру Владу?  
– Матерь божья! – завопил мастер, когда Стив сказал ему, что нашёл другую работу. – Святые угодники! – Он подскочил и забегал по мастерской, выкрикивая, как полоумный: – Господи ж ты боже ж ты мой!  
Нашёл шляпу, распахнул дверь и с галантным поклоном указал Стиву на выход. Тот, скорбно шаркая ногами, побрёл по дороге. Мастер, чуть не приплясывая от нетерпения, выскочил за ним и запер мастерскую. Остановился, подняв счастливое лицо к небу.  
– Господи, – вновь побожился он, – трость себе куплю, ей-богу.  
– Трость? – спросил Стив, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Мастер глянул на него, как на незнакомца.  
– А-а, Стивен! – мастер приобнял его и повлёк за собой. – Что ж, я очень рад, что вы наконец-то решили выйти в мир. Честно говоря, я ждал этого ещё год назад, но нет так нет.  
– То есть вы не огорчены?  
– Бог с вами, Стивен! Я в нетерпении уже года два!  
– Два года? – Стив остановился в недоумении. – Но я же хорошо работал!  
Ему стало немного обидно.  
– Хорошо-хорошо, – успокоил его мастер. – Только я уже начал тяготиться мастерской. Захотелось мне попутешествовать.  
– Но почему же вы не сказали?  
– Вам нужна была эта работа. По себе знаю, каким спасением может стать рутинное дело, не мог же я отнять его у вас… Идёмте!  
Стив двинулся за ним.  
– И куда вы хотите поехать?  
– Не знаю ещё. На запад. Сан-Франциско. Портленд. Или Новый Орлеан. Чем чёрт не шутит, может, и в Рио-де-Жанейро. Хочу сесть в поезд и ехать много-много дней.  
Стив представил далёкий перестук колёс, усыпляющее подрагивание вагона, запах нагретого железа, колёсной смазки, сухостоя и песка, от которого першило в горле.  
– А мастерская?  
– Продам Рескину. Его младшенький вздумал торговать часами и барометрами. И вроде обещал мастерскую сохранить, потому что это дело в нашем районе прибыльное. Ну, да вы сами знаете.  
Стив кивнул. Он знал.  
– Ну, а вы, – мастер вдруг сбился с шага, – на что договор подписали?  
– Я ещё не подписал, но предлагают шестнадцать, – Стив вынул бумажку из папки с выставочными рисунками.  
Мастер дёрнул её к себе и хищно впился в строчки.  
– Неплохо, – он кивнул. – Только… Вы простите меня за прямоту, Стивен, но нелишним было бы обговорить с владельцами вашу склонность к… м-м-м… простудам. Чтобы вы могли работать дома, если назреет необходимость, и чтобы кто-нибудь увозил рисунки в издательство.  
– Понял, – Стив нахмурился: предложение было не лишено смысла, только вот как заговорить об этом с незнакомцем Ругой? Гордость велела молчать, но долг перед будущими коллегами, наоборот, – говорить.

*  
Терри отмахнулся, когда наутро Стив заикнулся насчёт астмы:  
– Хоть ночью работай, а днём спи, – главное на планёрки являйся и чётко согласовывай, чего ты там ваяешь. В конце концов, у меня автомобиль. У тебя будет, откуда позвонить? – Терри пробежался цепким взглядом по костюму Стива.  
Тот поёжился.  
– Найду.  
– Договорились.  
Так Стив официально стал художником.

*  
Баки от резких перемен впал в такое изумление, что никак не мог уяснить, как это так произошло.  
– Старик, я, конечно, страшно рад, но и представить не мог, что ты – и художник. Так странно. Нет, ты не подумай, я видел, что ты рисуешь, и знал про конкурс и про колледж, но… ты бы хоть показал!  
Стив открыл ему ещё не разобранную после выставки папку.   
– А я где? – с кривой ухмылкой спросил Баки, десять раз перебрав рисунки. – И Дика нет.  
– Дика я давно не видел, – уклончиво ответил Стив с тяжко бьющимся сердцем. – Поэтому он плохо получается.  
А вот ты – слишком хорошо, тоскливо подумалось Стиву.  
– А я-то? – настаивал Баки  
– С тобой тоже что-то не то. Не вижу, – Стив принялся нервно складывать рисунки. Баки наблюдал за его обиженным лицом и дёргающимися руками.  
– Покажешь? – безуспешно просил он, отлавливая взгляд. Горло перехватило, и Стив отчаянно мотал головой.

*  
Сжечь! Всё сжечь! И руки заодно… так и тянутся. И голову – выдумывает почём зря… погибель. Вот напасть приключилась… Рукоблудит на портреты своего друга. И сам же их рисует. Что дальше? Начнёт воображать настоящего? Вытравить... Нет, надо что-то делать. Что-то с девушками. Не дёргаться, собраться и сделать. Не с Кэт, просто с кем-нибудь. Да-да, не с кем-нибудь, а с девушкой… какой стыд…  
Стив вжался лицом в подушку в тщетной попытке выдавить из головы мысли о позоре, что раз за разом отщипывал куски от его самоуважения и сплёвывал их в грязь. Он затряс головой и замычал от бесчестной, бесславной пытки, поэтому не сразу услышал, как открылась дверь.  
– Стив, – шёпотом позвал Баки.  
– Ой! – Стив подскочил.  
– Я через стену слышу ворочание и бубнёж.   
Стив затравленно молчал, уставившись на смутный силуэт; он маячил в темноте, позади просочившегося из окна рассеянного, мертвенно-белого светового луча от фонаря.  
– Чего молчишь? – Баки пробрался вглубь комнаты, на секунду окунувшись в ночной свет.  
Стив поскорее завернулся в одеяло. Он как будто не боялся Баки: тот и не поймёт в случае чего; он как будто не боялся себя: головы он не терял; и всё же он страшился того, что Баки не поймёт, точнее, поймёт как-то не так; страшился, что забудется и... А вот что дальше, фантазии не хватало. Что он может сделать? Не целоваться же, в самом деле...  
– Эй! – Баки толкнул в бок и Стив, спелёнатый одеялом, засуетился, не удержался и завалился на подушку. – Ты живой?!  
– Живой, – хрипло прошептал Стив, усаживаясь.  
– Старик, чувствую неодолимое желание дать тебе по шее, – проникновенно сказал Баки. – Знаешь, почему?  
– Знаю.  
– Ни черта ты не знаешь. Хорохоришься только, – Баки плюхнулся рядом, и Стив порадовался предусмотрительной суете с одеялом.  
– Чего надо? – нервно процедил Стив.  
– Фу, Роджерс, что за манеры, – Баки осуждающе поцокал языком. – Считай, что я сплю, а мой беспокойных дух явился узнать, какого рожна ты ходишь со скорбной физиономией и пугаешь людей.  
– Людей, это тебя, что ли?  
– И меня, и мой дух. Он-то видит тебя насквозь. Так что не ври мне! – пригрозил Баки и тут же медовым голосом пропел: – Начинай.  
Стив как воды в рот набрал. Мысли заедало от противных незадачек с рисунками, и было, честно говоря, совсем не до Баки.  
– Влюбился? – буднично спросил тот.  
– Что? – пискнул Стив. У него не сразу прорезался голос.  
– Ага, – удовлетворённо шепнул Баки, – пациент испугался, замер, боясь выдать себя и не подозревая, что именно этим и выдал. Дыхание учащённое и сердчишко, небось, в горле трепыхается.  
Он пошевелился в темноте и Стив в панике ощутил холодные пальцы на шее, а в животе – горячий всплеск. Его сорвало с кровати.  
– Стив, – с досадой сказал Баки, – что ты распрыгался, как маленький.  
– Баки, уйди.  
– Не уйду.  
В воцарившейся тишине истошно заорал на ночной реке заплутавший пароход. Стива внезапно осенило: девушки!  
– Баки, ты же встречаешься с девушками?  
Баки настороженно выпрямился, мерцая глазами из-под ресниц.  
– В следующий раз пойду с тобой.  
– Угу, держи карман шире, – осклабился Баки.  
– А что? Тебе можно, значит, и мне можно.  
– Нет, – заупрямился Баки.  
– Как хочешь, – безразлично заметил Стив; он разозлился. – Я и сам встречусь с девушкой.  
– Шлюхи, – устало проскрипел Баки. – Это называется шлюхи.  
– Девушки, – мягко упрекнул Стив. – Не надо грубо отзываться о девушках. Тем более ты же встречаешься, не брезгуешь.  
– Чокнуться можно, Стив! – воскликнул Баки. – Никто не ходит к шлюхам от счастливой жизни!  
– Ну да, конечно. Баки такой несчастливец. И другие мужчины страшно несчастливы. Один Стив счастливчик!  
– Стив, не говори, чего не знаешь, – сдавленно попросил Баки.  
– А я знаю, – неожиданно даже для себя сказал Стив. Последующие слова были ещё в тумане, но голова слегка закружилась от внезапной догадки. – Тебе не повезло, тебя бросила девчонка, и ты, такой разнесчастный, не придумал ничего лучше, чем распылить себя с девушками, для которых любовь – это что-то нереальное, может быть, даже смешное. Или просто профессия…  
– Заткнись! – рыкнул Баки, хватая Стива за одеяло, нещадно встряхнув. – Заткнись!  
– Любишь её?  
Баки снова тряханул его и вздёрнул к своему лицу. Они стояли так близко, что Стив видел бешеный отсвет в подозрительно заблестевших глазах Баки. Кончик носа его дёрнулся, губы шевельнулись.  
– Ненавижу.  
Баки выпрямился, его беспомощно-исступлённое лицо ушло в тень. Он аккуратно разжал пальцы, пригладил на Стиве одеяло и боком, излишне прилежно и тщательно ступая, вышел вон. Стива обуял безудержный гнев.  
– Я говорил тебе уйти! – заорал он и яростно застучал кулаками в стену. Стена не ответила. Стив в великой досаде упал в кровать и закрыл глаза. Кулаки саднило. Перевернулся с боку на бок. Лёг на спину. Невыносимо. Перед глазами стояло нежное и неистовое лицо Баки. Живое, не нарисованное. Кого это он ненавидит? Столько эмоций... Никогда такое сокровище Стиву не перепадёт. У него защипало в носу. Невыносимо. Он сунул руку в трусы и перевернулся на живот. Чего уж, конченый он человек. Расстроил друга, сделал ему больно, прогнал, а теперь… наяривает на него.

*  
Утром Стив, умытый и причёсанный, ввалился в кухню и столкнулся с таким же умытым и причёсанным Баки. Они настороженно уставились друг на друга.  
– Чайник вскипел, – вежливо приветствовал Баки.  
– Спасибо, – Стив мог быть не менее вежливым.  
И оба как по команде криво улыбнулись. Напряжение сразу рассеялось, и они приступили к завтраку. Пока Стив мыл посуду, Баки мялся и длинно вздыхал за спиной.  
– Стив, брось затею с девицами, – начал он, когда Стив выключил воду. – Пожалуйста.  
– Зачем бы мне бросать?  
– Мне это не нравится. Я против.  
– Отлично. Ты мой друг и против. Я твой друг и тоже против. Но ты ходишь к девицам, а меня отговариваешь.  
– Я помню, что ты говорил после своего раза: ничего хорошего, честного, достойного. Грязь и пустота.  
– И? Я тоже помню, что ты сказал после своего раза: противно. Я должен оставить тебя с этим наедине?  
Баки опустил голову и стиснул челюсти.  
– Для меня всё закончилось, – нехотя сказал после паузы. – Ничего больше не будет. Выгорело.  
Двумя пальцами постучал себе по груди. Стив без слов яростно мотал головой.  
– А тебе нужно быть счастливым. Любить.  
Стив зажмурился. Голос не повиновался ему.  
– Если хочешь, я тоже не буду с девицами… – мужественно предложил Баки. И Стива пронзил секундный укол триумфа. Даже мгновенно нагнавшее ощущение собственной ущербной чудовищности не смогло подавить его до конца.  
– Хочу! Тебе тоже нужно быть счастливым, – напористо сказал он. – Обязательно.  
Баки уныло кивнул. И тут раскаяние и дало Стиву пинка. Он упал на стул и прижал руки ко рту.  
– Господи, Баки, как ты меня терпишь?  
– Я чокнусь с тобой…  
– Не слушай меня! Я плохо… непорядочно с моей стороны говорить тебе, что делать… Не слушай меня! Я очень непорядочен, Бак. Знал бы ты…  
– Чёрт подери, Стив, угомонись и закрой рот! И дыши! Стив!  
Стив старательно дышал со свистом, глядя на кулак, который опускал и поднимал его грудную клетку и думал: зачем же я не умер после мамы?

*  
Потянулись серые тоскливые дни. Баки уехал в Хьюстон, в Банана-Ривер. Там что-то готовили для кораблей, надо было координировать с Бруклином, поэтому разномастную группу специалистов и отправили на два месяца в Техас.  
Стив попеременно то радовался, что Баки уехал: ему следовало хорошенько привести в порядок мысли и чувства, – то огорчался: он ужасно скучал. Баки аккуратно писал ему, и эти письма, по сравнению с многоумными посланиями Дика, казались совсем детскими в своей простоте, но всё в них дышало живым воображением. Баки сравнивал паромы с сонными разнеженными черепахами, сухогрузы – с лайками в упряжке, лайнеры – с хищными муренами-недотрогами, катера – с излишне озабоченными навозными жуками, а «военные, старик, вообще ни на что не похожи, они бесчеловечны, в них нет ничего природного, объяснимого, настоящего. Они страшны и коварны. Ими нельзя любоваться, над ними нельзя смеяться, их нельзя жалеть, их нельзя уважать, потому что они не делают дело, а только запугивают и уничтожают. И самое ужасное – кажется, именно с этими корабликами мне и предстоит работать. Увы».  
Историю на перекрёстке Баки представлял как клоунаду. Со смехом докладывал, как чуть не угодил под автомобиль на улице, какие у него были глаза, и что шофёр подумал про него, да в каких выражениях. И рассуждал о том, почему он не видит шофёра за рулём: движущаяся машина для него – самостоятельный организм, фары её – глаза, радиаторная решетка – нос и рот.  
Баки целую страницу расписал про залив: раннее утро, свежий, мокрый рассвет, сиреневые волны, громада солнца и тишина. «Такая красота, Стив, у меня просто глаза разрывает, и сердце. А потом с трубы сорвался матрос и расквасил себе нос. Слышал бы ты, какие слова он говорил! У меня даже фантазии не хватит, чтобы придумать хотя бы часть. Вот оно – море: красота, сила, мощь и тут же самая первостатейная брань».  
А однажды написал про Бобби. Всё, что он переживал, будто списал со Стива. Тоска, ревность, приступы ненависти к себе, одиночество и уверенность, что это – до конца жизни. «Прости, старик, что вывалил на тебя всё это, но я часто вспоминаю нашу ночную ссору и, знаешь, ты прав. Вся эта беготня поглощает, распыляет, истирает. Сучишь ногами, чтобы красиво и важно жить, а на самом деле в глубине души только и ждёшь конца, потому что стоящей жизни уже не получится. Мама твердит, что я ещё молодой и у меня есть время влюбиться. Я рад, если слова её сбудутся, пусть даже и через двадцать лет. Никогда не знаешь, какой сюрприз тебе подвернётся по дороге. Но если опять случится, как с Бобби? Тут я совсем не рад. Но я живу. Иногда это трудно. Тогда я думаю о тебе. Вот, говорю я, живёт человек, который мог умереть уже сто раз, но он никогда не сдавался и утёр нос докторам. И живёт, не трясётся, открыто, не осторожничая. По-человечески. Но не в пошлом смысле «ничто человеческое ему не чуждо», а как, помнишь, О’Тулл на уроках рассказывал, каким должен быть настоящий человек: с совестью, с разумом, с волей. До меня только сейчас начали доходить его слова. В общем, ты для меня не только лучший друг, но и лучший человек, так что не раскисай там, даже если тебе и хочется. Ты хоть и молчишь, но я-то вижу, что ты втрескался. Не знаю, что там за непреодолимые препятствия, надеюсь только, что это не Мальони. Я уже придумал: приеду, и мы пойдём с тобой на свидание. Познакомимся с хорошими девчонками и сводим их мороженого потрескать. Не будем ждать любви, сами всё сделаем. Выше нос!»  
Над последним письмом Стив разнюнился, как маленький. Дурак Баки! «Мы пойдём на свидание» – кто так пишет?! И помилуйте, к чему столько комплиментов? Разве хорошие люди сомневаются в себе, преодолевают себя? Нет. Хорошие люди всегда знают, как себя вести, что делать и говорить. Что чувствовать. И ничего из этого в Стиве нет, и хороших слов он не заслужил. И вообще предатель. Предал и Баки, и их дружбу. Как только теперь исправить?

*  
Но утопиться в сожалениях не давала работа, требовавшая сосредоточенности. В издательстве Стиву, в общем-то, понравилось. Целыми днями здесь сновало множество самого странного люда, фонтанировавшее самыми странными идеями. В штате состояло двенадцать человек, из них Стив самый молодой, самым старым был Джерри: ему перевалило за тридцать шесть.  
Из тёплой, душной, пыльной часовой мастерской, где самым душераздирающим моментом становилась потеря стрелки, Стив переместился в продуваемый сквозняками зал, захламлённый бумажками, невнятными криками, хлопаньем дверьми и оконными рамами почём зря, табачным дымом, грохотом пишущих машинок и кружками с остывшим неделю назад кофе, в котором до сих пор плавали заплесневелые окурки. Здесь от понедельника до понедельника кипела жизнь. Нарисованная, но кипела. Потеря карандаша или строкомера становилась нешуточной катастрофой. Вопль: «Да не может он так вывернуть ногу!» собирал целый консилиум. Каждый день кто-нибудь грозился уволиться-повеситься-лечь на рельс и убегал с проклятиями. Но наутро возвращался здоровым и невредимым.  
В первые недели было трудно: Стив никак не мог постичь специфику заказного рисунка на определённую тему. Он вечно лез со своим видением и горячо спорил с рекламодателями. Поэтому сначала ему пришлось научиться отрисовывать заказанную тему, а уже потом творчески перерабатывать и привносить своё.  
С карикатурой справляться было легче: мир лихорадило и от новостей лопались газетные полосы.  
И хотя поначалу он сидел только на рекламных афишах и карикатурах, на отработку идей и сюжетов для нового тома или просмотр готового материала звали всех.  
– Так не бьют, – однажды подал голос Стив.  
– Тебе-то откуда знать? – фыркнул бритоголовый Лесли. Стив с независимым видом пожал плечами.  
– Пока ты так загнёшь руку да отклячишься, противник пару раз тебе по зубам даст. Или убежит. Так даже в карикатурах не рисуют.  
– Ерунда!  
– Погоди, Лесс, – остановил его Терри. – Давай, Роджерс, покажи.  
Стив сардонически хмыкнул, вставая.  
– Не надо мудрить. Здесь лучше всего подойдёт обычный свинг, – он сделал медленный выпад. – И голову не надо задирать, он же не в мюзик-холле поёт, её следует укрывать за поднятым плечом.  
Терри прищурился и выскочил в середину комнаты.  
– Давай-ка на мне покажи. Для наглядности.  
Все загалдели и обрадованно повылезали из-за стола. Стив смутился и помрачнел: это ж не цирк. Но если Терри умеет драться, почему не подскажет Лесли, как надо? Ладно, он-то покажет, только что в ответ покажет Терри? Стив сосредоточился.  
– Так, давай, как на рисунке. Лесс, держи, чтобы я видел, – Терри бодро командовал, копируя позу героя.  
Стив дождался, пока Терри начнёт замах по-лессовски, ударил два раза в корпус слева, – Терри схватился за бок, попятился, – справа. И дал в ухо. Терри запутался в ногах и шлёпнулся. Запоздало накатил испуг. В гробовом молчании Терри спросил с пола:  
– Лесс, ты всё запомнил?  
Стив хмуро протянул ему руку:  
– Сам попросил.  
Терри невесело хехекнул, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.  
– У меня удар слабый, – повинился Стив. – Я только приёмы знаю, ведение боя – лишь в теории.  
– Вот повезло-то, – буркнул Терри и тут же заорал, вытряхивая мусор из волос: – Чёрт возьми, когда здесь мыли пол в последний раз! Свинство!  
Лесли озадаченно поскрёб лысый череп.  
– Я, Терри, ни черта не успел увидеть.  
– Роджерс, продемонстрируй ему на нём же! Лесс, к завтрашнему исправь!  
И Терри, кряхтя, поковылял в уборную.

*  
С началом Адвента уехал мастер Влад. Провожали его только Стив и отец Маркус. Пропустив два месяца учёбы из-за командировки в Техас, Баки бегал в мыле и саже между плавучим доком и училищем. Он вообще приехал какой-то смурной и невесёлый, торчал всё время дома, а на вести о закрытии мастерской лишь повесил голову. Перед отъездом мастер распродал и раздарил практически все вещи. Кофр с винчестером отдал святому отцу, свои часы и кое-какие книги – Стиву. И сейчас, подстриженный, в новом костюме, посвежевший и помолодевший, он беспечно махал им в открытое окно вагона.  
– Ладик, – строго сказал отец Маркус. – Пиши, будь добр. Ты такой безалаберный, а я буду волноваться. А если я волнуюсь…  
– Да-да, знаю, из-под земли достанешь, – в мыслях мастер был уже далеко. – Хорошо-хорошо, Марки, не нуди только.  
– Ладик…  
– Честью клянусь! Доволен?  
– Теперь – да.  
Поезд тронулся.  
– До свидания, – тихо сказал Стив. В груди будто резко и быстро сдёрнули клейкий пластырь. Вот мастерская и закончилась. Уехал ещё один хороший человек. Они не были задушевными друзьями, и всё же у них с мастером была крепкая, полная взаимного уважения связь. И она ушла.  
Поезд сверкал огнями вдали, а святой отец всё смотрел вслед.  
– Старый клоун, – бросил он в сердцах, – понесла же нелёгкая. Эх!..  
Они медленно побрели к трамвайной остановке. Стив бездумно плавал среди жутких и постыдных воспоминаний о Рори и о мастере Владе. Однажды Рори прошипел: «Ты из тех», – и он вправду оказался «из тех».  
– Святой отец!  
Отец Маркус вздрогнул: он тоже витал в своих мыслях.  
– Да, Стив.  
– Как стать человеку хорошим другом.  
– Попытаться полюбить его. А это невозможно без милосердия и покаяния.  
Стив остановился как вкопанный: да он издевается. Отец Маркус вопросительно обернулся.  
– Вы не поняли, – Стив неловко потеребил пуговицу на манжете. – Тогда как перестать быть… слишком хорошим другом и стать просто другом, правильным?  
Отец Маркус задумался, покачался с пятки на носок, заложив руки за спину. С острым интересом пополам с подозрением глянул на Стива и тут же отвёл глаза.  
– Во-первых, – подал он голос, – если нет цели сделать больно, и действительно стать другом, то не надо разрывать… м-м-м …отношения. Если один начал тяготиться какими-то неправильными… м-м-м …чувствами, то второй-то о них не подозревает; и если первый решит, что лучше убежать, укрыться, спрятаться, то второго это может очень сильно напугать, расстроить и обидеть.  
– Напугать? – Стив как раз, наоборот, начал приходить к мнению именно об отъезде, но отец Маркус слегка поколебал его решение.  
– Конечно. Второй не знает, почему сбежал первый. Он обязательно начнёт думать, что виноват. Обязательно.  
Стив помрачнел: он совсем об этом не задумывался.  
– А во-вторых?  
– Во-вторых, по-моему, вообще не надо впутывать сюда второго. Это дело первого – все эти неправильности. Отметь, кстати, это слово: неправильность. Что есть правильность? Именно ты предложил дружить правильно. Кто назовёт критерии правильной дружбы?  
Стив пожал плечами. Он знал только критерии неправильной дружбы. И отец Маркус не подкачал:  
– Назовёшь критерии неправильной дружбы?  
Стив вспыхнул, казалось, уши сейчас обуглятся, так их опалило стыдом. А отец Маркус продолжал оттаптывать ему мозоли.  
– В слишком хорошей дружбе, по большому счёту, нет ничего дурного. Если нет плотского, нет зависимости, насилия и прочих извращений.  
Стив решил, что ослышался.  
– Нет дурного?  
– Конечно. Пойми, Стив, я сейчас говорю как человек, верующий во всеблагого отца нашего небесного, а бог есть – что? Я говорю это на каждой проповеди…  
– Есть любовь, – автоматически повторил Стив.  
– Отлично, – обрадовался святой отец, – это ты запомнил, хотя давно не заглядывал ко мне по воскресеньям, – пожурил он походя. – Но я ещё раз повторю, – так как ты сконцентрировался на первой части моих слов про «нет дурного», – что нужно избегать плотского. Поэтому, в-третьих, всегда нужно опираться на волю и осторожность. И терпеливое ожидание. Идти нужно за сердцем, – отец Маркус прижал ладонь к груди. – Но идти с ясной головой и телесным соблюдением.  
Стив, устав смущаться, лишь покачал головой. Как-то это было… слишком просто и в то же время – недостижимо.  
– Терпеть? – спросил он.  
– Да, – недвусмысленно и со всей определённостью ответил святой отец. – Воля, выдержка и время. И ничего больше. – Задрав голову, он уставился в небо. – Впрочем, это касается не только… м-м-м …друзей, но и вообще всех людей, всех мужчин и женщин. Кто-то так страдает от несчастной любви, так страдает, что вокруг гаснет всё живое. А кто-то находит силы полюбить своё несчастливое чувство.  
– Полюбить несчастную любовь? – поразился Стив.  
– Полюбить. Не упиваться ею, но смириться. Найти отважную, тихую радость в том, что имеешь сердце без чёрствости и душу без ожесточения и спокойно, не заступая пути, помогать тому, кого любишь.  
– Смахивает на самомучение какое-то.  
– Н-да? Не согласен, но буду рад выслушать твои соображения.  
– Честно ли это всё, что вы тут сказали? Не лучше ли сказать правду… м-м-м …другу, – Стив сбился на манеру святого отца подыскивать верное слово, – и расстаться. Да, это убьёт дружбу, но оба будут свободны.  
– Свободны для чего?  
– От чего. Свободны от неправды.  
– В твоих словах есть резон. Только я предлагаю путь любви, ложь во спасение хотя бы одного из пары друзей, а ты предлагаешь поэтический путь войны, поднявшись за счёт страданий другого. Твоя честность, – повысил голос отец Маркус, заметив, что Стив хочет перебить его, – не принесёт ничего, кроме краткого, искажённого личного триумфа и боли для твоего друга. И боль эта не станет благотворной со временем... Оба наших пути содержат неправду и самомучение. Но нужно помнить о друге.  
Стив хмурился.  
– А честность для меня? …То есть для того, кто слишком… м-м-м …дружит?  
– Хороший вопрос, Стив. У каждого своё мерило честности и любви, поэтому каждый сам и определяет их баланс.  
Стив постучал по зубам костяшкой указательного пальца.  
– Не знаю. Не знаю.  
– И я не знаю, Стив. Но… может, стоит всё-таки попробовать для начала применить волю, выдержку и время?

*  
Стив запутался. Он не понимал уже, что правдиво и верно, куда идти, чтобы не потерять себя и когда остановиться, чтобы не потревожить Баки. Тот и без него был достаточно растревожен. Всю весну он носился с учёбой, и после переводных экзаменов в училище его выпнули с работы в отпуск – отсыпаться.  
– Потому что потом неизвестно, когда поспим, – туманно пояснил старший моторного цеха. – Может, вообще на том свете.  
Баки ходил мрачнее тучи, потом всё-таки признался:  
– Слышал в Хьюстоне, что в Европе готовится большая заваруха. Поэтому нас на военку и бросили.  
– Там и не прекращалось, по-моему, – Стив кивнул. – В Испании война. Аншлюс признали, но немцы на этом не остановятся, уверен. Япония с Советами бьются.  
Они обменялись долгими взглядами. Баки отвернулся.  
– Ладно, я спать.  
Стив ушёл в мамину комнату. Она давно стала его, но по привычке он называл её маминой и изредка, когда напрочь забирала тоска, фантазировал, что мама на дежурстве и скоро придёт. Но не увлекался: рано или поздно накатывала жуть. А в его старой комнате ночевал Баки.  
Он бродил от окна к окну и всё думал: как это – война?  
Отец уехал в Европу совсем молодым. Сгинул в безвестной земле и ничего от него не осталось. Только Стив, которого он даже не увидел. А сколько таких погибло и не осталось ни детей, ни воспоминаний. Стив помнил его лишь по рассказам мамы, а кому он передаст эти рассказы, и кто вспомнит его самого? Сердце запрыгало не на месте – мысль взволновала до крайности. Вообще, нужно ли, чтобы помнили? Целые поколения сгинули в безвестности, но и среди тех, канувших во времени, рождались благородные, честные, творческие, самобытные натуры. И где они теперь? Стёрлись в пыль. А война лишь ускорит молотилку.  
В издательстве есть аппараты для фото– и киносъёмки, можно наделать фотокарточек с физиономией Стива и даже снять его движения, шевелящиеся губы, улыбку. Только кому это нужно? Родных у него нет, да даже были бы, ну, дети – ладно, может, ещё внуки покосятся на до странности молодого дедушку, а позже он станет неизвестным персонажем из семейного альбома. Потом и карточки сгниют. Каждое поколение ищет современника; оглядываются те, кто соприкасался хотя бы мыслью с отошедшими сродственниками, остальные весёлой гурьбой летят вперёд. И Стив тоже. Разве он последует горячей просьбе мамы о выживании? Он был бы не против встретить хорошую девушку и полюбить, заиметь семью, но… всё будет ложью: он уже многое знает о себе неприятного и абсолютного; с годами что-то изменится, но, честно говоря, надеяться на перемены – непродуктивно: жить хочется сейчас.  
В одной руке он держал вполне себе реальную, полную запахов, звуков и движений связь с Кэт, а в другой – фантазию, горячечный морок, неосуществимую мечту, грёзу, дым; но даже смешно спрашивать себя, что из этого весомее. Но война…  
Война может многое перевернуть. Только там, где ежедневно ударяешься о звенящую, туго натянутую границу между живым и мёртвым, – кипит жизнь. Лишь на краю хочется жить. И только когда идёшь до конца – жить стоит. А здесь у него жить не получается.  
Город как огромная братская могила. Со всеми вместе он носится из дома на работу, с работы домой, суетится, толкается, а глаза оловянные. И с Баки так же. Сейчас он ещё способен поднять голову от внутренностей морских корабельных чудовищ и повосхищаться утренним заливом, но с годами и его поглотит душевная лень. Если у человека есть ракушка, он всё равно рано или поздно заползёт поглубже, – туда, где тише, спокойнее, теплее, – и в гробу он видал все эти ваши закаты-рассветы.  
Отец Маркус, может, и прав в том, что надо уважать свою несчастливую любовь, но чтобы провернуть такую работу в себе, надо обладать недюжинными силами, и если их не хватит, то вечное обрывание, уродование самых страстных и потаённых желаний со временем иссушат и озлобят. Так что война – хороший выход в несущуюся на всех парах жизнь, она сдерёт нарастающий обывательский панцирь. На войне можно стать либо истинно благородным, священным праведником простоты, либо истлеть в раскисшей чужой земле… Больно – ждать и терпеть.  
Стив сидел в кровати, упёршись кулаками в лоб. Несмотря на распахнутые по случаю жары окна, его бил озноб. Он вдруг очнулся, провёл ладонью по лицу, снимая остатки мучительных размышлений. Додумался же, война как способ сбежать от себя, потому что перебарывать трудно и тяжко. Он оделся и пошёл кипятить воду для кофе.  
Согревшись, в полной темноте долго стоял у косяка своей комнаты. …Взять папку, не спится, бессонница, взять папку и уйти, только порисовать, всё у него видел, даже рисунки есть, взять папку, ничего дурного, порисовать, его пушкой не разбудишь, просто взять папку… насмотреться… он дрыхнет без задних ног в своём отпуске… насмотреться… кому нужна выдержка, когда пылает, напор, стремительность, пропади пропадом это терпение… никто не узнает… будет война, раскидает, куда занесёт… насмотреться… кому нужна эта стерильность, кастрация… покой Баки… никто не узнает… пропади он пропадом покой этот… Никто… А ты? …  
А я?  
Стив почувствовал, как наконец-то расслабляются скрюченные судорогой неуёмного желания пальцы на деревянной планке. Он вытер ладонь о брюки и ушёл в мамину комнату.


	8. Детская болезнь.

Европа бушевала. Америка бушевала из-за Европы. Стив бушевал из-за Америки, которая не хотела вступать в войну.  
– Мы признали правительство Франко! И это после того, как раздёргали Чехию!  
– Началось! А мы прижались к стульям! Поверить не могу – нейтралитет!  
– Они сидят! Они объявили немцам войну и сидят, чёрт бы их побрал!  
– Чего они ждут? Когда Германия всех по одному перещёлкает?!  
– Они объединились с Италией! А мы продолжаем считать баксы! Ну не идиоты ли?  
– Ну вот! Ещё в прошлом году я говорил, что немцы выбьют всех по одному, и так и случилось.  
– Ну, надо же! Закон о национальной обороне! Спохватились, тупицы!  
– Война уже в Африке… А мы лишь почесались о всеобщей воинской повинности. Собрались вымыть окошки уже после того, как нам выбили все стёкла…  
Стив бесился от новостей, бесился от скудоумия власти, которая всё ждала, когда схлестнутся Советы с Рейхом. Но пока они ещё только примеривались, от немецкой оккупации страдало полмира. От слухов о том, каким способом Гитлер решил еврейский вопрос, волосы вставали дыбом. Общество раскололось: одни, как и Стив, выступали за активные боевые действия американцев в Европе, другие считали, что им в Европе делать нечего.  
– Нельзя ждать, когда они придут к нам, – втолковывал он Терри Руга, размеренно тыча остро заточенным концом карандаша в стол; грифель крошился от каждого прикосновения к поверхности, Стив заторможено следил за этой бесполезной утратой. Терри не хотел воевать, он был из противоположного лагеря, одобряющего политику выжидания, и, по примеру Черчилля и Рузвельта, верил, что красные с коричневыми перебьют друг друга на какой-нибудь Среднерусской возвышенности и вся проблема рассосётся сама собой.  
– Руга, ты же взрослый, умный парень, – Стив смерил его взглядом, словно сомневался в сказанном, – ты понимаешь, что на Среднерусской возвышенности живут люди? Обычные люди, не военные, такие, как ты и я? И пока сражаются армии, разят пули и с неба падают бомбы, дети среди всего этого пытаются играть и учиться в школе.  
– Пусть сидят дома, им же проще, – легкомысленно хихикнул Терри и неприятно осклабился. – Брось, Роджерс, эту демагогию. Они не люди, они комми и наци. Чем больше их перестреляют, тем лучше.  
Стив прижал костяшкой указательного пальца задёргавшееся веко. Сосчитал до десяти.  
– Ладно. А французы? Датчане? – тихо спросил он.  
– Брось ты, – повторил Терри. – Расходный материал.  
Все подняли головы, даже аполитичный Лесс заворчал из своего угла. В этот момент и очень вовремя, будто подстлушивали с той стороны, распахнулась дверь.  
– Финал отрисовали? – с угрозой спросил Джерри. – Нет? Завтра сдача.  
Стив даже не сердито, а расстроено чёркал карандашом. Семья Терри владела добрым куском Квинса, была богатой, со старыми деньгами и старыми связями. Стоило ли винить Терри за чрезвычайную уверенность в своей золотой страховке? Умный, образованный, талантливый, в издательстве он тешил своё умение рисовать. Отличный художник, организатор, Терри заражал азартом, желанием сделать как можно лучше, на высшем уровне. Но при этом он совсем не видел людей, не знал их, и знать не стремился: он выдумывал фантастические машины и сказочно далёкие миры. Кроме желания быть первым, приправленным фамильной жаждой наживы, он был лишён каких бы то ни было душевных и чувственных страстей, а потому глух к любым доводам доброты и жалости. Окружающие давно научили Терри держаться рамок приличия и лишний раз попусту не злить людей, которых он уважал как профессионалов. В общем-то, в издательстве с ним было легко.  
– Ты же это не серьёзно? – Стив всё-таки подошёл к Терри вечером.  
– Господи, Роджерс, ты неисправим, – Терри взмахнул чёрными ресницами к потолку. – Ладно, я был крайне груб и не должен был так говорить. Договорились?  
Стив помотал головой и присел на стол. Терри со вздохом шлёпнул на заляпанный следами от кофейных кружек стол свой щёгольский портфель с серебряными замочками и пошвырял в него блокноты, карандаши и ластики.  
– Вот смотри, – сказал он, наконец. – За океаном вырастили Гитлера. Всё сделали для того, чтобы он родился, окреп и развился. Теперь они ревут, что их цепной пёс бросается на них и рвёт на куски собственных хозяев. При чём тут я?  
– Он разорвёт европейцев и придёт к тебе? – Стив, сложив руки на груди, сосредоточенно рассматривал носы своих разношенных ботинок.  
– Ерунда. Пороху не хватит, – беспечно отозвался Терри и, вздёрнув локоть, забросил портфель за спину, как школяр. – Ты идёшь? Подброшу тебя до моста.  
– Мне на занятия.  
– Идём, всё равно довезу.

*  
Год назад Стива вызвал к себе Уилл и предложил ему отучиться на курсах графики и живописи в Хантерском колледже.  
– Смотри сам, конечно, но с восемнадцатью долларами, мне кажется, можно подумать о повышении квалификации. Если не потянешь, мы можем кое-что ссудить на полгодика, так что подумай.  
Стив подумал пять секунд и решился. Учиться хотелось, он чувствовал порой, что не дотягивает до того же Лесли, и если его будут отпускать по вечерам на занятия, то кто он такой, чтобы отказываться. Единственная трудность связана с теми же деньгами. Он прикинул свои ежедневные траты, стоимость учёбы, расходных материалов для рисования, аренды и лекарств – пролезал он с огромным трудом. А если непредвиденные обстоятельства? Отвалится подмётка у ботинка – и привет. Поразмыслив, всё-таки пришёл к выводу, что надо съезжать на меньшую площадь. Мысль звучала дельно и сухо. В ней не было ничего радостного, но она перестала отдавать стылой болью, а значит, можно было попробовать. Он отправился к Гардинерам.  
– А я вас предупреждала, мистер Роджерс, – тон мисс Гардинер сочился триумфальной вкрадчивостью, – ту квартиру сдали. И быстро.  
Стив с недоумением замешкался: это было три с половиной года назад. За кого она его принимает? Мистер Гардинер покосился на сестру и сделал незаметный знак рукой. На крыльце сказал мягко:  
– Зайди ко мне завтра, Стив. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
– Извините, – зачем-то пробормотал Стив.  
– Ничего, – натянуто улыбнулся мистер Гардинер.  
Вечером Стив рассказал Баки о странностях мисс Гардинер.  
– Так ей уж, поди, лет семьдесят.  
– Ну и что? И старше люди не теряют чувство реальности.  
– Ну… – Баки развёл руками так окончательно, что говорить о мисс Гардинер дальше не имело смысла. – Слушай, я тут весь день думал-думал и придумал: а может, оставишь квартиру? Я возьму на себя половину…  
– Нет!  
У Баки сделалось такое обиженное лицо, что Стив заколебался, но стоило на миг представить его в трусах, у плиты или после купания, как решимость его зацементировалась.  
– Нет, – повторил он.  
– Ты что, всю жизнь будешь мне этот чёртов чайник припоминать?  
– Он не чёртов. Дом мог сгореть!  
– Я за столом уснул! Не в кровать лёг, не из дома ушёл, не забыл. И там воды было по крышечку.  
– По какую крышечку? Полчайника выкипело!  
– Но полчайника-то осталось!  
– Так, – Стив сжал переносицу и зажмурился.  
– Один, два, три, четыре, пять… – считал Баки громким шёпотом, передразнивая привычку Стива сдерживаться счётом до десяти.  
– Ах ты! – Стив бросился на него. Баки с готовностью обхватил и, хохоча, повалил на кровать. Они боролись и пихались коленями и локтями, пока не выдохлись.  
– Серьёзно, Стив, – Баки пальцами зачесал ему набок сбившуюся на глаза чёлку. Стив прикрыл глаза, впитывая тёплые прикосновения, и тут же одёрнул себя: нет! Недопустимо! Он подскочил, поправил вылезшую из брюк рубашку, а Баки развалился, как ни в чём не бывало, и, закинув руки за голову, продолжал: – Я давно хочу съехать от своих. Бекки растёт, места мало, а с тобой мы уживаемся. Обещаю, – Баки сердечно прижал руку к груди, – больше не засну, после работы буду чайник ждать по стойке смирно в карауле у плиты.  
Стив отрицательно помотал головой – Баки озадаченно нахмурился.  
– Нет, ты мне предлагаешь потом спать на полу, что ли? Или надеешься, что я после твоего переезда не буду к тебе приходить? – Баки наклонился и изучающе заглянул Стиву в лицо. – Так ты не надейся, а спать я буду в кровати. С краю. И придётся тебе плющиться о стенку.  
Стив в ужасе вытаращился: про ночевать в одной комнате, а паче – в кровати, он и не подумал. Сейчас у него есть хоть какое-то укрытие, где он мог спокойно по… позаниматься своими делами. Но с Баки в одной комнате? Со спящим Баки в одной комнате? В одной кровати?!  
– Вот именно, – с явным глубоким удовлетворением кивнул Баки, внимательно наблюдая за сменой настроений его лица.  
Пришлось Стиву тащиться к Гардинерам и просить их об отмене перемен. Мисс Гардинер расшипелась, дескать, какой ненадёжный клиент, капризный, а на эту квартиру есть желающие, куча желающих, но за её спиной мистер Гардинер сделал ему знак, что он всё понял и всё уладит.  
Так Баки стал появляться в квартире Стива на законных правах. Правда, он, как и раньше, иногда ночевал у родителей, и как будто всё осталось по-прежнему, но всё же в квартире проявлялись следы Баки, и чем дальше, тем отчётливее. Его туалетные принадлежности, одежда, а потом и книги постепенно переселялись в бывшую комнату Стива. Она наполнялась ими, как рукав реки прибывающей из притоков водой: из спальни вещи Баки потекли в кухню, а оттуда выплеснулись в прихожую и даже в маминой комнате завихрялись маленькими водоворотами. Если раньше от Баки после отбытия оставалась только зубная щётка, то сейчас, после договора о совместной аренде, – бритва, которую раньше он всегда уносил с собой, однозначно поселилась в кухне над раковиной, у зеркальца, рядом с бритвой Стива. И через какой-нибудь месяц-два вся квартира оказалась пропитана живым и деятельным присутствием Баки.  
Стиву было трудно. Трудно не обращать внимания. Не ждать по вечерам. Не представлять, как сейчас поднимется к себе, а дома уже Баки, или он придёт следом, и как они будут болтать, собирая на стол нехитрую снедь, долго пить чай, мыть посуду, после сидеть в бывшей комнате Стива за книжкой или с карандашами. А через четверть часа Баки, устроившись на кровати почитать, уснёт. Уснёт прямо посередине слова, медленно закроет глаза, лицо его расслабится, уголки губ грустно и устало опустятся, из рук выскользнет книга, из тела – напряжение, и даже вечно вздыбленные пряди бессильно поникнут. И Стив не найдёт в себе воли, чтобы уйти. Будет смотреть, скорее всего – рисовать и, если решится, проведёт кончиками пальцев по сонной ладони, забирая книжку. В такие моменты все дикие, толком несформировавшиеся надежды устремлялись в такие запредельные выси, что становилось страшно от смутной догадки, что когда-нибудь им придётся упасть. И ночью, на узкой маминой постели, он дарил себе одинокие горькие наслаждения пополам со стыдом и трясся от невыносимой разряженной мысли, что пройдут годы, десятилетия, но вот такие ночи останутся с ним навсегда.  
В тот год, когда Стив пошёл учиться, Баки как раз заканчивал своё обучение. После училища он сразу поступил на высшие инженерные курсы по электромеханике и в первую же зиму его перевели из плавучего дока в основной цех по ремонту моторов. В порт он ездил на пароме, который высаживал его за Вильямсбургским мостом, перед тем, как обогнуть залив Уоллэбаут. Там он топал по набережной Кент-авеню до самого порта. Учился он по вечерам, поэтому из порта нёсся сразу в колледж и дома появлялся часов в десять с тем, чтобы, наскоро перекусив, корпеть над учебниками. Когда через два года Баки сдал выпускные экзамены и получил в руки сертификат об окончании курсов, первыми словами его были: «Неужели я теперь отосплюсь за все годы?». Поэтому Стив не удивлялся, что Баки засыпал через пятнадцать минут после приземления в кресло или на кровать. Не удивлялся и не тревожился, теперь он и сам знал, каково это: умирать от усталости после работы и учёбы, но упорно сидеть, зевать, встряхиваться и готовить задание к завтрашнему занятию. Раньше он всей душой жалел Баки за тот бешеный темп, который он себе установил ещё с юности, но лишь теперь, зачугуневшим затылком и сведёнными плечами, прочувствовал его на себе в полной мере и понял, что никакие представления о чужих трудностях не дают того абсолюта, той целостности ощущений, которые сопровождают переживание собственного опыта.  
Несмотря на все трудности со свободным временем Баки умудрялся-таки хотя бы раз в неделю тренироваться в боксёрском клубе при старшей школе и, естественно, бегать на свидания. Активнее он этим занимался летом, когда в учёбе наступал перерыв. Первой после возвращения из Хьюстона случилась Задавака Шин, через которую Баки перезнакомился со множеством других девчонок. Глядя на него, как-то раз Стив пригласил Пенни, и к его изумлению, она, фыркнув, согласилась. Но Стиву с ней не понравилось. Пенни весь вечер ворчала, что мороженое подтаяло, кино скучное, с затона дует, и вообще, она хочет танцевать. Стив честно признался, что он по части танцев дуб дубом, но предложил отвести её в дансинг. Пенни даже ногой топнула от злости:  
– И как я там буду танцевать одна, скажи, пожалуйста?  
Стив пожал плечами и, вздохнув, отвёл её домой.  
– В общем, я недоволен и собой, и Пенни, – деловито, будто после ожидаемо провального опыта, рассказывал он вечером Баки.  
– Выходит, малышка Пенни любит танцевать, – задумался Баки.  
– Да, у меня сложилось такое впечатление. Так что можешь её как-нибудь пригласить.  
– А подружка у неё есть?  
– Не знаю.  
– Ну, старик, ты и осёл! Нам же надо свидание двое на двое, чтобы можно было выбираться вчетвером.  
– Да ну, – Стив поморщился, – ходи один.  
– Без тебя скучно. В дансинге, в кино ещё куда ни шло: болтать не надо, – а парк или кафе такая морока. Вот честно, Стив, нам надо двух подружек, чтобы гулять было веселее и романтики поменьше.  
– Если романтики поменьше, зачем ходить на свидания? – резонно возразил Стив.  
– Чтобы ты влюбился, – убеждённо сказал Баки. – Потом будете уже только вдвоём.  
Стив прижался затылком к стене и прикрыл глаза.  
– А если я влюблюсь, а девушка западёт на тебя? Или ты втрескаешься в мою подружку? – тихо спросил он. «Или я втрескаюсь в тебя?»  
– О, на этот счёт будь спокоен, – ненатурально рассмеялся Баки и Стив внимательно посмотрел на него. Неужели он до сих пор не забыл Бобби?  
Как бы то ни было, а на свидания они ходили. Баки чаще, Стив реже, даже, наверное, гораздо реже, но всё же случалось. Однажды он даже рискнул и пригласил девушку из кафе на первом этаже издательства, она всегда с ним перекидывалась парой слов. Девушка была маленькая, ниже его ростом, светленькая, веснушчатая и подвижная, будто взметнувшееся облачко одуванчика. Конни пришла, не нудела, веселилась, смеялась, болтала всю дорогу и даже поцеловала, когда он проводил её до дверей дома.  
– Сколько раз ты целовался? – спросила она, отлепившись от его губ. Она не отходила, и он послушно удерживал руки на её талии.  
– Два. Теперь два.  
Улыбка медленно сошла с её лица, она задумчиво провела пальчиком от его переносицы к кончику носа. Потом снова вдумчиво поцеловала.  
– Пригласи меня ещё раз на свидание, – шепнула она на прощание и убежала.  
Стив был озадачен. А Баки помрачнел, долго помалкивал, потом, как бы через силу воодушевился:  
– Стив, похоже, она попалась. Ты будь осторожнее, если у тебя нет на неё серьёзных планов, – заявил он. У Стива не было никаких планов, поэтому он больше не приглашал Конни, и даже в кафе не заходил. Она ему понравилась, но ничего не всколыхнула в душе: там и так всё стояло дыбом от неясных, полустёртых образов совсем другого человека.  
Но однажды Баки добился своего, и они сходили на свидание вчетвером. Девушка была разочарована. Стив издалека заприметил её сморщенный носик.  
– Что ты им сказал про меня? – спросил он у Баки, пока они приближались к девчонкам.  
– Правду, как есть, – удивлённо посмотрел на него Баки. – А что я должен был придумать?  
– Её разочарование за милю можно разглядеть. Кого она ждала?  
– Если её не устраивает лучший парень на земле, то она просто дура.  
– Баки! – Стив даже сбился с шага. – Как можно идти к девушке и так говорить про неё!  
Баки прикусил губу и не ответил. Он упорно шагал, сумрачно глядя в пространство с твёрдой решимостью человека, готового всё изменить. Вот девушки помахали, приветствуя, и он преобразился на глазах. Стив только диву давался, наблюдая в тот вечер за Баки. Они знакомы с двадцать седьмого, но сейчас, ясным летним вечером сорокового, перед Стивом впервые проступил какой-то новый Баки. До девчонок оставались считанные шаги, а в нём будто передвинули какой-то рычажок на метку «обаяние». Ласковое лицо, непосредственность, обворожительная улыбка – всё в нём обещало счастье и бестягостное существование. Он окутывал девушек вниманием, предвидел многие желания и помнил все-все просьбы. Бесхитростные слова его всегда были к месту, ловкость и лёгкость движений привлекала, заразительный смех и нежная улыбка будоражили, детская суровость трогала, а сверкающие глаза, переполненные чертями и золотом, заглядывали прямо в душу. Он слушал девушку, и той казалось, что ничто в мире в эту секунду не способно отвлечь его. Когда Стив по неосторожности ввернул словечко и Баки направил на него свой вынимающий сознание взор, он даже отодвинулся, давая понять, что уж его-то соблазнять не стоит.  
Слава богу, в дансинг сговорились не идти. Девушке, назначенной в спутницы Стиву, видимо, страшно не хотелось танцевать с ним. Но он и не опечалился. Стоило проводить девушек, и из Баки будто за секунду высосали литр крови: плечи опустились, краски сошли с лица, глаза потухли.  
– Уф! Как же я устал, – он слегка подтолкнул Стива плечом. – Мог бы поактивнее помогать.  
– Чем?  
– Ну, рассказал бы хоть ту историю про старушку в метро, что я им вкручивал, а то разливаюсь соловьём: Стив видел то, Стив говорил сё, а Стив ведёт себя, как чурбан.  
– То есть, надо чтобы вместо одного клоуна на вечере гастролировали двое?  
Между ними опустилось огорошенное молчание.  
– Вот тебе и раз, – Баки наконец-то разлепил губы. – А ведь я для тебя...  
– Не надо, – просипел Стив. – Для меня – не надо.  
Они остановились. Баки беспокойно наблюдал, как Стив старается поглубже выдохнуть. Наконец, дыхание выровнялось и сердце подуспокоилось.  
– Баки, ты же не такой. Ты гораздо лучше. А сегодня ты был ненатуральный. Зачем плодить о себе неправдивые впечатления?  
– Клоун, а теперь ещё и враль, ну-ну, – Баки расстроено нахмурился.  
Дома, расстилая постель, он сказал:  
– Зато так можно отбраковать тех, которые дуры.  
– Баки, возьми свои слова обратно. Это несправедливо. Ты обольщал всю дорогу, светился и светил, будто тебе это ничего не стоит, и потом тех, кто не обратил внимания на молчуна рядом с тобой, записал в дураки.  
– Договорились, – Баки побросал одежду на стул и вынул полотенце. – В следующий раз ради вас всех я притушу искушающий свет своей чарующей и пленительной натуры. – Он нарочито захохотал противным смехом, совсем как клоун в шапито средней руки, и скрылся за туалетной занавеской.  
Баки обиделся. Никогда подолгу не дувшийся, он сильно переживал промахи и чужие резкие слова, поэтому Стив его дождался.  
– Извини, что я ляпнул про клоуна.  
Баки сдёрнул с себя полотенце, повесил на спинку кровати и выудил из чемодана чистые кальсоны. Стив отвернулся, руки его задрожали.  
– Да ладно, – Баки немного повеселел, – в чём-то ты прав. И всё же молчать букой на свиданиях – дурной тон.  
– Да-да, – почти не слушая, пролепетал Стив. В голове гудело от взбесившегося тока крови.  
– Иди, я тебе воды оставил, – Баки тронул его за плечо и Стива подбросило. Он шарахнулся к дверям и выбежал в кухню.  
А ночью… господи, что ему снилось ночью… Баки в чём мать родила… в его кровати… и с этими своими невозможными блестящими глазищами… смотрит в самую серёдку, в самую суть и изливает на Стива всю свою нежность, всё своё исступление… только на Стива, только для него… и он умирал… раз за разом.

*  
– Терри, вы со своей девушкой куда больше всего любите ходить: в дансинг или в кино? – спросил Стив, глазея в ветровое стекло.  
– У меня нет девушки.  
– Совсем? – после секундного замешательства спросил Стив. Ему казалось, что такие парни, как Терри, никуда без девиц не выбираются.  
– Постоянной нет, – Терри вырулил на Мэдисон-авеню и хохотнул: – И я люблю с девушками только в постель ходить.  
– Постоянной… – Стив сразу вспомнил Баки, закуролесившего после школы. – Но ты любил?  
– Роджерс, я что, похож на человека, который может влюбиться?  
– Но в своих историях ты выводишь романтические отношения.  
– Это наблюдательность. Раз я сам не умею, то подсматриваю у других.  
Он затормозил у колледжа, повернулся к Стиву и, закинув руку на спинку кресла, постучал того по плечу.  
– Ты вот втрескался. И неудачно. Я пронаблюдал.  
Стив не шелохнулся:  
– Пф-ф.  
– Да ладно, не крутись. Это-то всегда видно. Мне вот интересно, девушка тебе отказала или она замужем? Впрочем, неважно… как ты себя уговариваешь разлюбить? – Терри подался к Стиву и с бесцеремонным интересом уставился на него. – Или ты смирился? Только не говори, что клин клином вышибаешь – не поверю! – хохотнул он.  
Стив сжал кулаки и тяжело взглянул на Терри.  
– Руга, я тебе не объект для изучения.  
Тот как будто слегка протрезвел и сел прямо.  
– Ладно-ладно, будет тебе метать в меня громы и молнии. Уж и спросить нельзя.  
– Нельзя, – Стив вздохнул. И замер, осенённый идеей. – Руга, у тебя хорошая машина?  
– А то! – Терри любовно погладил руль и даже прижался к нему щекой. – Девочка моя…  
– Ну, вот представь, что я гулял по стройке в парке, влез в котлован с расквашенной глиной, а потом забрался в салон твоей девочки.  
Терри недоумённо моргнул.  
– Нет-нет, ты хорошенько представь себе эту картину, – Стив открыл дверь и выбрался из автомобиля. Терри непонимающе хлопал глазами.  
– И?  
– Вот так я себя чувствую после твоего «мне вот интересно», – пояснил Стив, наклонившись за папкой. – Это тебе для наблюдения, чтобы ты лучше себе представлял картину в целом. Раз уж ты увлекаешься.  
– Ой, ну вот… – Терри скривился, как от зубной боли.  
– Точно, – и Стив с досадой захлопнул дверь.  
В студии, яростно ширкая карандашом, он думал: почему любовь делает человека злым? Должно же быть наоборот. Как можно полюбить несчастливую любовь? Ну, как?! Чёркал и чёркал, едва взглядывая на натурщика, весь во власти сумбурных мыслей. Очнулся, как от толчка. Скривился, вглядевшись в результат: парень на рисунке смахивал на патлатого негра – так он его затемнил. Хотел уже, было, смять, но замер. И решительно взялся за ластик. Мазнув по рисунку несколько раз, пририсовал воспалённый, разбухший, окровавленный месяц, будто выеденный в середине неведомой зубастой тварью, бросил хищно поблёскивающие, остренькие, злые звёздочки, истерически мятущиеся по ночному небу облака, загребущую полумёртвую еловую лапу, корявый, шевелящийся, будто паук, пень, наметил болотце, полное зыбких огоньков. Стул превратил в оплывающую чавкающей тиной растопырку, сгустил тени, навёл блики, и на болотной кочке проявился бледный, подсвеченный эльф, присевший на перекладину и задумчиво поглаживающий закинутую на колено пятку. К пояснице отрешённого эльфа сладострастно тянула своё початковидное соцветие тифа.  
Стив посомневался, но пририсовал инфернальному парню рожки.  
– Мистер Роджерс! – прошипели сзади так, будто паровозу стравил пар, и Стив втянул голову в плечи. – Где ваш Микки?  
– Нету, – грубовато буркнул Стив. Он сорвал рисунок с доски, но миссис Персак ураганом выхватила его из рук.  
– У вас сорок минут, – пророкотала она. – За это время будьте так любезны, не забудьте, что у нас академический рисунок.  
Стив поджал губы и проводил её недовольным взглядом. Но следовало торопиться: у Микки через полчаса с лишком закончится оплачиваемое время и он уйдёт, поэтому надо было набросать хотя бы основу. Уже все разошлись и за окном стемнело, а Стив всё водил карандашом. Из его Микки, хоть тресни, лезла первоначально увиденная эльфийская призрачность. Стив уже и руки утяжелил, и стопам придал монументальности, подчеркнул согбенность спины и недвижность стула, а всё равно казалось, что Микки сейчас сорвётся с места от лёгкого дуновения.  
– Хорош! – рявкнула сзади миссис Персак. От неожиданности Стив подскочил и сломал карандаш. В груди зашлось сердце. Он глянул на преподавателя и покорно протянул ей лист.  
– Принимаю.  
Стив собрал папку и ящик с карандашами и двинулся к выходу.  
– Эй! – миссис Персак помахала ему первым рисунком. Когда Стив протянул за ним руку, миссис Персак сказала, постучав пальцем по тифе:  
– Вы молодец, мистер Роджерс, но эту картинку лишний раз никому не показывайте. Если только друзьям.  
– Почему? – Стив недоумённо уставился на рисунок. Миссис Персак поднесла к глазам лорнет и с полминуты пристально изучала его.  
– Впрочем, не слушайте меня, – махнула она рукой. – Забудьте.  
Стив ничего не понял, но день был слишком насыщенный, голова полна тяжеленных ржавых, гулко перекатывающихся шаров, поэтому он не стал вникать. Общение с миссис Персак заставило усвоить, что глубинное понимание вещей приходит, когда исполняется неведомое до поры условие некоей внутренней готовности. Несмотря на крахмально-нафталинный наряд, Персак оказалась дамой самых передовых, современных взглядов на искусство и жизнь в целом, и даже в чём-то хулиганкой. Она любила загадывать абсурдные шарады, выдавать нелепые на первый взгляд, фантастические идеи, громыхать своим невозможно толстым голосом всякую бессмысленную сказочную абракадабру, из которой неизвестным образом вмиг вырастало нечто значительное и нездешне прекрасное, а могла и великое уничтожить пакостной шуткой.  
Нужного маршрута пришлось ждать целую вечность, Стив прибыл домой, когда на город опустилась ночь. За кухонным столом, положив руки под голову, спал Баки. Даже пиджак не снял, как обычно «присев только на минутку». Стив перевёл взгляд на чайник, но ничего скандального не обнаружил. Раскочегарил плиту и поставил кипятиться воду. От шума проснулся Баки.  
– Тебе завтра вставать? – невнятно спросил он.  
– Завтра воскресенье.  
– Пф, – фыркнул Баки, – будто это когда-то кого-то останавливало.  
– Завтра я отсыпаюсь, – коротко ответил Стив.  
– Может, в «Zambaione»? Тяпнем по паре бутылок. Или устал?  
– Устал, – признался Стив. – Так что если ты собираешься ещё чем-то заняться, кроме пива, то я предпочёл бы остаться дома.  
– Предпочё-ё-ёл, – протянул Баки, поморщившись, и встал. Он с силой потёр заспанное лицо. На щеке его отпечатались мелкие пуговки с обшлага. – Идём. Что-то муторно.  
В «Zambaione» было не протолкнуться, но Баки, крепко схватив Стива за руку, решительно ввинтился в разгульную публику. Он впихнул Стива на стул около угловой стойки и пошёл таранить толпу у бара. Угловая стойка была хороша тем, что позволяла до тонкостей рассмотреть деревянную, окрашенную лаком стену. Стив детально изучил рисунок трещинок и застывших потёков лака, а также структуру деревянных прожилок, когда Баки поставил перед ним четыре бутылки пива.  
– Гарри говорит, пришвартовались два голландца и канадец. Оттого и людно.  
Стив дёрнул плечом – от бесконечного разноголосья, пиликанья саксофона из танцевального зала и плавно перекатывающихся под потолком клубов табачного дыма разболелась голова. Он уже десять раз пожалел, что пошёл сюда. День казался бесконечным, пиво не лезло в горло, стена перед носом осточертела. Он перевёл взгляд на Баки. Тот стоял боком, облокотившись на стойку и подперев голову рукой; из своей бутылки он отпил еле-еле два глотка, но вид имел такой, будто вылакал из всех четырёх одним махом: глаза лихорадочно блестели, щёки горели хмельным румянцем, губы потемнели и как будто смазались по краешку, оттого что он вечно норовил их прикусить или облизнуть. Стив отвёл глаза на стену, но – странное дело! – стены он уже не замечал.  
– Может, пойдём? – прохрипел Баки, потирая горло. – Плохая была идея. Я, кажется, того, приболел.  
Они вышли в ночь. Баки, сунув руки в карманы и ссутулившись, шагал ровно, стараясь не сбиваться, чтобы сил хватило добраться до дома. Из-за угла им навстречу вывалились несколько разудалых и бесшабашных матросиков, судя по коротким курткам с верёвочными петлями и бритым затылкам. Они загомонили, зазубоскалили, завидев Стива и Баки, и, когда уже практически разминулись, один, что немного подотстал от своих, ухватил Баки повыше локтя и развернул к себе. Стив, давно напружиненный, тотчас же сжал кулаки. Но матросик отпустил Баки, только шепнул ему что-то – Стив услышал, но ни слова не понял. Тот не отшатнулся, но медленно выпрямился, будто кто-то не спеша вытягивал его позвоночник снизу вверх. От этого показалось, что Баки стал выше ростом. При этом он весь смёрзся, закостенел и стал здорово похожим на миссис Барнс. Стив не помнил обстоятельств, при которых он видел её такой неприступной и словно смертельно оскорблённой, но она вживую, хотя и подёрнутая дымкой времени, замаячила перед внутренним взором.  
– Нет, – коротко бросил Баки и, заполошно уцепив Стива за руку, быстрым шагом двинулся дальше.  
– Что ему было нужно? – Стив на бегу обеспокоенно заглянул в лицо Баки, но тот промолчал. До дому добрались кое-как, и Стив надеялся, что Баки сразу же уляжется, но нет. Он засел за туалетной занавеской в кухне, там было тихо-тихо. Стив переоделся, вскипятил воду и приготовил Баки стакан тёплой воды с солью, а также заварил фиалку на завтра. Репчатого лука у него не оказалось, но утром можно сбегать к зеленщику и выдавить сок: горько, зато помогает.  
Сверкнувшее нестерпимо остро на тусклом свету кухни лезвие бритвы, крепко сжатое зубами – первое, что заметил Стив, когда Баки появился из туалетного угла. Всклокоченный, с красным распухшим носом и двумя яркими кляксами нездорового румянца на щеках он походил на клоуна-шпагоглотателя.  
– Как думаешь, – Баки вынул бритву изо рта, – если я разрежу себе щёки и стану человеком, который смеётся, ко мне перестанут подходить всякие… – он неприятно ухмыльнулся, – морячки? А?  
Дрожь прошила нутро, вызвав полчища ледяных мурашек озарения: стало понятно, чего просил матросик. Обдало привычным уже, родным, застарелым стыдом.  
– Не поможет, – Стив быстро шагнул к Баки и обнял его кулак, стиснувший рукоять бритвы. Баки судорожно сжал пальцы. – Отдай, – приказал Стив и глянул прямо в глаза. Баки помедлил, но расслабил руку, с его лица будто спадала пелена, и он провёл пальцами по лбу, снимая липкие остатки морока. Со щелчком загнав бритву в рукоятку, Стив сунул Баки стакан.  
– Пополощи, пожалуйста.  
Он промаялся полночи, слушая надсадный кашель за стеной. Потом всё-таки поднялся, согрел молока и растопил в нём изрядный ломоть сливочного масла. Кое-как растолкал Баки и чуть ли не силком влил ему в горло адски полезное пойло. Тот выхлебал до дна, но в сознание, как показалось Стиву, так и не пришёл. Пользуясь его непротивлением, приложил к загривку и под ушами тряпочку, смоченную камфарой, прижал полотенцем и повязал поверх маминой шалью.  
– Чёрт бы побрал этот «гоголь-моголь»! Угораздило же, – Стив, с позавчерашнего утра мечтавший отоспаться в эту ночь, со стылой тоской наблюдал за гашением ярких фонарных лучей, оставлявших после себя тусклую рассветную морось. Он встал. Постель смахивала на поле битвы. Под пятку подкатился карандаш. Тут же валялась скомканная бумажка. На ней он в ночи рисовал схемы, наглядно выясняя, сродни ли его тихое противоестественное многолетнее влечение откровенному предложению вчерашнего матросика.  
Откровенное предложение матросика Стив не считал противоестественным: он жил в огромном городе, был современным студентом колледжа, имел доступ к обширным библиотекам, где водились книги по истории античности и, главное, обитал среди ежедневно меняющихся матросиков и опиумных притонов портовго района, где стражи порядка на некоторые вещи давно махнули рукой и реагировали только, если им нужно было подогнать план. Или очередной ретивый мэр гнал волну, решив «раз и навсегда искоренить», и тут уже неважно, что именно: проституцию, наркоманию, гомосексуализм или феминизм, потому что в такие времена всех гнали в участок, а там уже разбирались, кто на это раз свой, а кто – чужой. Особых личностей, вроде Трижды-Кей (Кривой Красотки Корри), и вовсе утюжили каждый раз, потому что они подпадали под всякую категорию инаковости.  
А вот влечение к другу… к другу детства, с которым чего только не пережил – это не было естественным. Стив за годы несколько притерпелся к вывертам своих желаний: есть и есть, что ж теперь, тем более его голод, маленький, не доросший до полноценной страсти, насыщался увиденным или воображаемым, а пуще – нарисованным, и к тому же порой впадал в детскую безудержную спячку, когда вид даже раздетого Баки цеплял, пьянил и возбуждал больше внутреннего художника, нежели чресла. Тогда Стив и надеялся, и боялся, что голод больше не проснётся. Но тот просыпался. И тогда любой жест или интонация заставляли вскакивать, убегать, считать до десяти, до сотни, до тысячи, по ночам не вынимать руку из трусов, да что там! – вообще сбрасывать их, торчать в жестяном корыте по полчаса, перебирая пальцами на стоящем колом члене, и представлять-представлять-представлять.  
Но сегодняшняя выходка с бритвой доконала его, отнимая тень, призрак, фантом надежды. Не то, чтобы он питал иллюзии, но неизвестность, выдуманная возможность принятия и одобрения примиряла его с собственническими фантазиями и, что греха таить, подпитывала их. И вот, вероятность овеществления доселе беспредметных химер, придание им веса и объёма, материальности, плотности и плотскости, вызвала на свет появление заточенного лезвия. Чувственная идея обернулась чудищем, пугалом, заставившим посмотреть на себя в старое потрёпанное зеркало потасканного развратника и узреть чудовищность разбежавшихся слов и обнажившуюся гниль нагороженных воздушных грёз. До сих пор утешало, что это так, блестящая безделка, пустячный каприз, грошовое безумие, мелкий, в два мазка, бессмысленный этюд, застрявший в воображении на годы; ни к чему не обязывает, так как он всегда с чинным уважением относился к другу и ему не за что винить себя. Выходит, он ничем не лучше откровенного, плюнувшего на тайну матросика. И если покопаться глубже, то все призрачные миражи и вычурные бессловесные мечты – не более чем будничное желание взять себе, потрепать в удовольствие и после прикрыть глиняным, с налипшими крошками и пивными потёками блюдечком в прозаическом порыве пресыщения? Но нет. Нет!  
Нет.  
Да, то не радужная прихоть, не искусная причуда. Но что, что это тогда? Что остаётся в сердце, даже когда наступает период детской спячки и чресла его не бунтуют, лишь наливаются тяжестью предвкушения ради страстного погружения в творческую работу?  
Стив сжал в слабом, подрагивающем кулаке бумажку. Не хотелось выяснять, что он там насчитал ночью.  
Ответ вплотную придвинулся за спиной, огромный, неотвратный. Сочинил влюблённость в иллюзорного мальчика, в его нарисованную исступлённо-нежную любовь, в ничейного Гиацинта, в горько-розовую хмарь; и все эти крючочки, фантики, засушенные яблочные семечки, верёвочки, мелки-угольки-ластики вывалились в трещину надколотого сосуда. В пустоту? Отнюдь. Солнечный диск, которым забавлялись боги, уже запущен, ещё чуть-чуть... Что-то там ворочается на дне, лёгкое, невесомое, чирикает даже, а стоит заглянуть внутрь, как в колодец, и оно тяжко утянет на дно, не давая всплыть, и трещина тут же запечётся, и устье схлопнется, и останешься один на один во тьме этим огромным и неотвратным, что прицепится, обовьёт всего, спеленает сердце, застит разум, опутает душу, прорастёт через пах в самую середку, но не успокоится, нет, будет дёргать и петь, парить и валиться подстреленным воробьём, вспарывая крокодильими зубами внутренности. Кто придёт на помощь, вызволит, возьмёт за руку, шутя, слепит давящую тяжесть в кривобокий комок, дыхнёт на него и запустит под облака алым воздушным шариком?  
Господи. Стив провёл трясущейся ладонью по виску, щеке, царапнул губу. Какие-то сказочные кошмары наяву. А всё от недосыпа. Он с отвращением передёрнул плечами. Пропитанная вспотевшей бессонницей майка полетела в угол. Стив вскочил в корыто, набрал в ведро холодной воды и, не раздумывая лишних пяти секунд, опрокинул себе на голову. Заорал, не выдержав эффекта разорванной головы от попадания чугунного ядра. Как ни странно, стало легче, и он навёл в ведре горячей воды, намылился.  
– Чего орёшь? – просипел вылезший в кухню Баки. – Напугал.  
– Извини, – смутился Стив. – Закаливался.  
– Чокнулся?  
Стив быстро юркнул в комнату и торопливо натянул кальсоны. Пришло в голову, что идея с обливанием всё-таки не очень, особенно в свете заболевшего Баки: он застучал зубами. Нарядившись в шерстяные штаны, в тяжёлый, как доспех, колючий, с будто бы железным шипастым ошейником свитер и две пары носков, он ввалился в кухню. Баки, нахохлившись и поминутно шмыгая, угрюмо созерцал исходивший парком горячий кофе в кружке.  
– Очаровательно, – гундосо прокомментировал он появление Стива.  
– Это скепсис?  
– Сарказм, тупица, – закашлялся Баки. Когда приступ прошёл, Стив забрал себе его кружку, хлебнул и застонал от удовольствия, затем поставил перед ним оставленный на плите, а потому ещё тёплый отвар фиалки.  
– Я бы на твоём месте болтал поменьше, – посоветовал он, – а то так и останешься голодным. – И сунул ему кусочек вчерашней булки, вымазанный арахисовым маслом. Вскинув на него слезящиеся глаза, Баки запыхтел, но благоразумно промолчал. Он вяло жевал, в основном налегая на отвар, скучнел на глазах и, в конце концов, Стив погнал его в постель. Мучимый прикровенными демонами, он оставался с Баки, с тревогой наблюдая за бледным лицом, запекшимися губами и блуждающим, неосознанным взором. Менял камфарные компрессы на шее, холодные – на лбу, поил с ложечки, но всё было бесполезно: нужно было лекарство, а ещё лучше – доктор. Решив, что дальше тянуть преступно, он собрался к Барнсам. Стиву не очень хотелось туда идти, потому что заполошная миссис Барнс разовьёт деятельность и попадёт всем, в том числе и тихому, нездоровому, ни в чём не виноватому Баки. К счастью, по пути он наскочил из-за угла на отца Маркуса и вместо извинений вцепился ему в рукав мантии, выпытывая насчёт не слишком дорогого доктора.  
– Так Гольштейн же, – удивился стивовой неосведомлённости отец Маркус. – Забыл?  
Стив в досаде только что по лбу себе не заехал. Конечно! У аптекаря Гольштейна имелась просроченная лицензия врача, поэтому иногда он выписывал рецепты местным, кого знал лично, за умеренную плату. Понятно, что он не сахар, потому что попутно с излечением, всех, – и больных, и здоровых, – наставлял, как правильно чистить зубы, закаливаться и, простите, подтираться. Словом, без устали проповедовал здоровый образ жизни. В голове Стива от этих проповедей складывался несколько однобокий образ похвально здорового человека, но что значат сомнения скептически настроенного дилетанта против рассуждений профессионала?  
Всю дорогу Гольштейн наседал на Стива умозрительными заключениями о причинах болезни Сары Роджерс; дома над покорным, полубессознательным Баки он принялся между делом вспоминать молодую миссис Барнс:  
– Что за девчонка! Огонь! Такие карьерные перспективы в замужестве открывались ей, а она выбрала самого неказистого и молчаливого… Эх! Удивительная недальновидность… И я всегда ей говорил, что она зря пренебрегает отбеливающим крэмом для рук… здесь нет никакой тайны, мистер Роджерс, не нужно так осуждающе на меня взглядывать… Так, полоскать горло раствором борной кислоты… чередовать с йодным содово-соляным раствором…, – доктор с достоинством вынимал пузырьки из потрёпанного саквояжа, демонстрировал Стиву и тщательно записывал пропорции для приготовления растворов, количество полосканий и дозы. – Так, сушёный лабазник, у меня где-то был мешочек… натриевая соль, уксусный ангидрид… салициловая кислота… ага, в общем, я вам приготовлю аспирин и упакую в дозовые конвертики… пятнадцать… по три в день. Придёте за ними через два часа. И бога ради, не обращайтесь за аспирином к Рескину! Он, мошенник, экономит на ангидриде, – Гольштейн презрительно вскинулся, продолжая аккуратно выводить рекомендации. – Нос промывать солью…  
Аптекарь содрал десятку и убрался с заверением, что зайдёт завтра и послезавтра. Стив обессилено прикорнул у стола. Через два часа явился смущённый мистер Барнс.  
– Винни тоже слегла, – оправдывался он. – А Джошуа встретил отца Маркуса и тот ему сообщил про Джима. А Винни… ты же её знаешь, она бы сама побежала, да не может, и вот, меня послала. Как он?  
– Заходите, – Стиву было неловко за то, что добрый человек так стесняется своих переживаний. – Он спит.  
Мистер Барнс неуклюже вошёл, зацепившись ногой за порог и испуганно замер, но Стив и ухом не повёл.  
– Я схожу в аптеку за лекарством, должно быть готово.  
Мистер Барнс подошёл к кровати и осторожно коснулся скрюченными пальцами волос Баки.

*  
Время лишилось однозначности и определённости безусловной логики. Ещё каких-нибудь пять лет назад неприятные черты характера, своеобразные взгляды и оригинальные устремления человека оставались неприятными чертами, своеобразными взглядами и оригинальными устремлениями. Обычное дело. Все кругом такие, особенные-разособенные. Но теперь, когда общество разболелось военно-политической лихорадкой, особенные выглядели крайне подозрительно. Общество активно разделилось, а заодно разделило тех, кто делиться вовсе не хотел, на «своих» и «чужих». И высказанное в публичном месте слово рассматривалось лишь с точки зрения болезни. А здоров ли ты? – этим немым вопросом сопровождалось любое взаимодействие людей. Каждый мнил себя врачом, а неприятного (своеобразного, оригинального) возражателя – непременно больным, который нуждается в пристальном внимании и излечении. Раз возражатель, выходит, что-то с ним не в порядке. Спорили везде: в конторах, в метро, в магазинах и даже в семьях. Горячо, до слёз, до крика, до захлопнутых дверей. Выборы президента в сороковом году сопровождались такими ожесточёнными дискуссиями, переходящими в рёв, что иной раз становилось непонятно, каким образом эти уважаемые представители общества могут быть объединены идеей, выходить на улицу с призывом, делать выбор и просто-напросто выносить друг друга. Доверие в те дни приравнивалось к идиотизму, терпение – к слабости, улыбка – к издёвке. Спортивное напряжение, готовность к непримиримой борьбе, белозубый оскал, удар на взмах вызывали безоговорочное уважение. Противник мог вылезти из-под любой скамьи в парке.  
Всё казалось игрой, перебрасыванием шуточных угроз, состязанием со спорными ставками, пока не грохнулся Пёрл-Харбор. Лишь тогда наступило отрезвление и стало ясно, что теперь – взаправду, что появился реальный враг, который бомбит, жжёт и рушит. Убивает. И победить его можно только сообща.  
Когда Рузвельт объявил войну Германии, а на следующий день – Японии, Стив читал списки погибших и погибал вместе с ними от обрушенной, прояснённой действительности: на войне умирают. Конкретные люди. Конечно, он и раньше это знал: его отец не вернулся из боя, и мама на всю жизнь лишилась счастья, – но его размазало осознание, что когда-то он хотел войны, ещё совсем недавно нацеливался на неё, как на панацею от собственной противоестественности. Он не хотел смерти других, просто хотел убраться под невозвратимым предлогом, заняться тем, что исключает всякую суетную праздность и пустоголовые мечтания. Он был далёк от мысли, что именно его досужие, беспредметные желания повлияли на мировой исход дела, однако они наложили на его память печать ответственности; он хотел отделить себя, отчистить от преступных мыслей.  
Совесть хладнокровно требовала сатисфакции и отправила в призывной пункт, но красноречивые убеждения не оказали на медицину ожидаемого эффекта, упруго отскочив от отметки «4-F». Стив был обескуражен. Нет, он знал, что не вполне здоров, но не настолько же, чтобы его не допустили к службе! Естественно, он стремился в боевую часть, никакие другие его не интересовали, но в нём не нуждались ни штаб, ни интендантские, ни инженерные, ни железнодорожные войска. И даже госпиталь! Он до того расстроился, что Баки даже не стал его ни в чём разубеждать. Наоборот, предложил укрепить и, может, даже развить небогатые физические данные, вспомнить приёмчики боксирования.  
Отзанимались они месяца три. Стив чувствовал себя необычайно бодрым и заведённым, когда снова отправился на призывной пункт. Результат настолько не вязался с внутренним настроем и уверенностью, что Стив не смог сдержать негодования. Он даже проболтался в издательстве, что его завернули. Терри поднял его на смех:  
– Как ты только додумался до такого! – он потешался над ним весь остаток дня. – Наш Голиаф, – говорил он.  
До Терри никак не доходило, что пора бы уже перестать насмехаться над пусть нелепыми с виду, но чистосердечными стремлениями. Стив попытался было ввязаться в горячий спор, но всё-таки замолк от справедливой мысли, что сам виноват: нечего было распускать язык. Он рассеянно мазал агитку и пробовал понять Терри.  
– Руга, ты чего такой злой? – спросил он, когда они спускались по лестнице к выходу.  
– Злой?! – поразился Терри. – Я?!  
– Ты.  
– С чего бы мне?  
– Вот и я спрашиваю, с чего бы. Уж не со страху ли?  
– Со страху? – Терри остановился. Стив по инерции спустился ещё на две ступени и обернулся. И увидел, что попал в цель.  
– Со страху, – Стив задрал голову, глядя Терри в глаза. – Ты боишься влюбиться: тебе потреплют нервы, войны боишься: тебя заставят туда идти. Поэтому ты и высмеиваешь, какое всё вокруг никчёмное, чтобы никто не догадался, что ты боишься. Ты только в рисунках смелый, поэтому и сидишь тут. Может быть я идиот, потому что хочу служить в армии с моими-то диагнозами, но ты просто трус.  
Терри в течение всего монолога хранил потрясающе аристократическую невозмутимость, поэтому Стив не ожидал такой бурной реакции на свои слова: Руга ударил портфелем. Тот был набит бумагами, блокнотами и альбомами, потому удар вышел неслабый, а серебряные уголки расцарапали висок и щеку. Стив от толчка оступился и, хватаясь за решётки перил, на заду съехал вниз до площадки.  
– Ты даже кулаком боишься, – пропыхтел он, пытаясь отдышаться и сесть. Терри, гадливо скривившись, обошёл его по дуге и скрылся.  
С тех пор Терри Руга общался с ним только в рамках текущих заданий.

*  
– Хорошая работа, – одобрил Баки, разглядывая распухшую скулу Стива. – Так сказать, презент от старшего мастера. А я думал, художники люди воспитанные, вежливые, миролюбивые…  
Стив презрительно фыркнул, отводя глаза.  
– Ну да, ты-то исключение, – согласился Баки. – Когда последние синяки сошли, четыре дня назад? Пять?  
Пару недель назад Стив перед обедом прогуливался по Йорк-авеню: проветривался да пялился на реку, – и в одной из подворотен заметил мальчишек. Пацаны, как пацаны, но мелкий был с газетами, а два других – на голову выше. Стив-то отлично помнил, насколько тихо проворачивают дела такие вот трясуны, и как они выглядят со стороны. И досаду продавца газет пополам с попыткой выглядеть достойно ухватил с лёту. Щёлкать по носу, сказал он однажды часовых дел мастеру Владу. Поэтому без раздумий направился в заулок. Поговорить. Для начала.  
Мальчишка с газетами оказался мировой. Сперва он намылился сбежать, но после придавил булыжником свой товар и бросился в гущу драки: новейшие зубастики были ничуть не умнее прежних и в своём хлопотном ремесле всё также полагались лишь на грубую силу. Досталось всем.  
Мальчишка пребывал в восторге, сиял улыбкой, подтирая кровь под носом.  
– Вот это да! – повторял без конца, будто трёпка вымогателям – нечто невиданное.  
– Жалкие трусы, – Стив отряхивался, как мог. – Они сбежали, пока мы ещё стояли на ногах, – произнёс он давние слова Баки. Мальчишка задумался, повторил про себя, шевеля губами, и, вдохновившись, засиял пуще прежнего. Стив, ради поощрения, ещё и десяток газет у него купил, для всего издательства. Терри тогда за десять минут отличную карикатуру нарисовал, не злую; называлась она «Могучий Роджерс покупает газету», на которой подбитый глаз Стива и клочки газет вразлёт вышли особенно красноречиво.  
– Тогда хорошие синяки были, правильные. Нынче – по глупости, – Стив вернулся в сегодняшний день.  
– Правильные синяки. Однако. Гм-гм. Интересно, а как тебе правильный перелом руки или правильный ушиб головы? – Баки расстроенно насупился.  
Стив подобрался.  
– Баки, не мог же я промолчать. Руга не прав.  
– Конечно, не мог, понимаю. Но зачем драться? Подобрать аргументы, проговорить, насмешить, пригрозить, – Стив молчал, исподлобья взглядывая на приунывшего Баки. – У меня вот в плавучем доке какие товарищи были – сказка. Ни слова без ругани, ни книжек, ни музыки не разумели, а вот, поди ж ты, ни одной драки за всё время не видел. Как-то они договаривались между собой.  
– Это же не по работе, а личное…  
– Девчонку, что ль, у него увёл? – оживился Баки.  
– Тебя заклинило, ей-богу! – Стив вздёрнул руки к потолку, выбежал в коридор и с грохотом захлопнулся в своей комнате.


	9. Содержание и форма.

Дик уже три месяца торчал в Лэнгли. В первый же день войны он завернул на сборный добровольческий пункт. А так как уже два года Дик посещал аэроклуб, в котором летали на допотопных Кёртиссах, то его, не долго думая, отправили в Лэнгли.  
Стив с Баки изумились до чёртиков. Дик давно темнил. Ещё в начале сорокового от него не было ни слуху ни духу месяца три, потом он начал слать какие-то неразборчивые коротенькие записки, ничего толком не объясняя. Нагонял туману, пока Стив не спросил прямо, что произошло. Через пару месяцев молчания Дик разразился пространным многостраничным письмом, щедро разбавленным выдержками на латыни из каких-то «Скорбных элегий» (после каждой Дик педантично указывал название и номер строфы), из которого Стив и Баки уловили, что в письме тот всего сказать не может, и да, жизнь круто изменилась, но совсем скоро они встретятся в Бруклине – и он расскажет.  
Всего в письмах не напишешь, это уж Стив знал как никто: о невнятных, сокровенных, односторонних отношениях с портретами Баки он не писал никогда, – но Дик озадачил. И вот теперь едет к ним на три дня в увольнительную.  
Встреча вышла лёгкой. Стив старался не подавать виду, но переживал, что при очном свидании у них не найдётся свободных, необременительных слов. Нервничал, по всему, не он один: пока они шли к старой детской мороженице за парком, где Дик условился ждать их, Баки бездумно срывал и размалывал в пальцах только-только повылезавшие и ещё клейкие листочки и цветочки вязов. Увидели Дика издали. Тот был таким же огромным, светлым, румяным, круглощёким, с крепкими красными кулаками и длинной белой чёлкой, торчащей из-под фуражки, каким они его и помнили, только увеличившийся в размерах. Он запросто сграбастал их обоих в охапку и тут же начал болтать о парке, о кафе, о том, сколько всего изменилось, но и немало осталось прежним.  
– Знаешь, старик, – он пихнул в плечо Стива, – вон по той дорожке сейчас женщина прошла в косыночке, пацан был с нею лет десяти, так я даже до какого-то короткого головокружения подумал, что вернулся в тридцатый и вижу твою маму и тебя, так похожи, просто настоящие.  
У Стива тотчас защипало в носу, и горло встало комом, он никак не мог сглотнуть его и сказать, насколько больно и хорошо сделал ему Дик.  
– Извини, – Дик горестно сдвинул брови. – Я страшно неловок в этом…  
– Нет-нет, – у Стива, наконец, прорезался голос. – Наоборот. Спасибо, что ты помнишь.  
А Баки сжал руку Дика обеими ладонями и сердечно сказал:  
– Страшно рад видеть тебя, – и зачем-то добавил: – Герцогиня.  
На секунду воцарилась тишина.  
– Только не это, – вдруг хихикнул Стив, схватившись за переносицу.  
– Ты меня ни в одном чёртовом письме не называл так! – закричал Дик, вырываясь. – Я ещё думал: вот гад, стоило уехать, так он начал уважать мои нервы, а ты опять за своё!  
– Да ладно, – Баки и вправду смутился. – Я сам не знаю, как оно вырвалось. Даже не думал всё это время, а тут раз и выскочило…  
– Дам по шее – обратно вскочит!  
– Чего по шее-то сразу! Я и сам могу по шее. Говорю же, не нарочно. Если ты такой… герцогинистый, я виноват, что ли?  
И Стив полез между ними. Пятнадцати лет как не бывало.

*  
– Врага надо давить в его доме, не ждать, когда он встанет с фугасом на нашем мосту… Этот враг не пожалеет ни женщин, ни детей.  
На фразе о детях, Стив внутренне вздрогнул. Он до сих пор не мог отойти от новости. Когда они втроём, всклокоченные, раскрасневшиеся и в целом довольные первой встречей, приканчивали первую порцию мороженого, Дик посчитал, что настало подходящее время для рассказа об изменениях в жизни. Поворот был настолько крут, что огорошенные друзья только рты разинули.  
– Поздравляю, – уныло промямлил Баки.  
– Не с чем, – беспечно махнул рукой Дик. – Это ж не от желания. На вечеринке перепились, да переспали, делов-то.  
Но дел было наворочено ого-го.  
– А ребёнок…  
– Ага, – с удовольствием улыбнулся Дик. – Парень. Баз. Вот такой. – Он на столе отмерил руками длину среднего полешка.  
– И как вы уживаетесь? – тихо подал голос Стив.  
– Как-то, – Дик пожал плечами. – Спокойно. Она очень тихая, пишет детские стихи в журнал, колыбельные всякие, и сама похожа на девочку, хотя и старше меня на два года.  
Дик и вправду то ли смирился, то ли сам ещё не мог отойти от изумления, от скоропалительной свадьбы, от незнакомого человека, от нового дома, от ребёнка. Стив даже в фантазиях не мог переместить себя на его место. Он бы умер, если бы обстоятельства вынудили его жить с посторонней девушкой. Но с другой стороны – куда бы он делся?  
Они до сумерек болтались по парку; постояли у бакалеи Гарольда, пока Дик глазел на свои старые окна; забрели на пирс: «Всё обветшавшее, обглоданное», – расстроился он; в итоге удачно устроились в «Zambaione» за дальним столом. А Стив всю дорогу гонял в голове образы нового Дика: к Дику-журналисту прибавились Дик-муж, Дик-отец и Дик-лётчик, – и никак не мог свести их в один, то один, то второй выпадали. Отогревшись, Баки, начал выпытывать, зачем Дик записался добровольцем.  
– Я могу понять Стива: у него никого. Прости, – Баки бросил виноватый взгляд. – Он в гуще информации, сам рисует грозные плакаты, от новостей зубы сводит и волосы дыбом. Здесь его ничто не держит, к тому же в его характере везде соваться, поэтому он и лезет задать трёпку зарвавшимся наци. Но ты, Дик, у тебя же есть и другая сторона существования, у тебя ребёнок. Какого ему будет таскать за собой труп всю жизнь? Спроси у Стива, хорошо ему было без отца? А его маме?  
Тогда-то Дик, наконец-то, и совместился во фразе о фугасах и детях.  
Логичнее и не скажешь, внутренне возликовал Стив. Но Баки всё равно не соглашался и тряс головой:  
– Ты хотя бы представляешь, что придётся убивать?  
Дик и Стив синхронно пожали плечами. Баки переводил взволнованный взгляд с одного на другого, потом опустил голову.  
– Война, Баки…  
– Ладно, – Баки печально запустил пальцы в волосы. – Добровольно я всё равно не пойду. Отказываться не буду, но и напрашиваться – тоже. Если бы я был врачом, может, и поехал бы в полевой госпиталь, раненых спасать. Но стрелять… нет, не моё. Стрелять здесь, как ты сказал, на мосту у меня больше права, потому что я защищал бы своё. Удобно громить в чужом доме, не тебе убирать, поэтому… Нет.  
Они надолго замолкли, обуреваемые противоречивыми мыслями и чувствами, соглашаясь и не соглашаясь, подбирая аргументы и тут же отбрасывая их.  
– Похоже, мы все и правы, и неправы одновременно, – вздохнул Дик.  
– Старик, – улыбнулся наконец-то Баки. – Именно в этом ты прав как никогда.

*  
С прихваченной бутылкой рома они заполночь ввалились домой. Стив глотнул из рюмки и сразу же упал на кровать. Пока не штормило, но он был переполнен пивом и ромом, поэтому решил не доводить дело до приливной волны. Он дремал, уткнувшись носом в стену, и слушал обрывки сбивчивой болтовни друзей о бейсболе.  
– Слушай, Бак, – неровный от выпивки голос Дика опустился до хриплого шёпота, – хочу тебя спросить: у тебя с бабами получалось, ну, так, чтоб по-всякому?  
– Как это – по-всякому? – запутался Баки.  
– Ну… по-всякому, – как смог, пояснил Дик. – Не членом.  
– Тише ты!  
– ... А что такого? Стив уже большой мальчик.  
– Он-то большой, – вздохнул Баки. – Да только я никак не вырасту.  
– Да ладно тебе…  
– Правда, Дик, противно иногда. Хочется честности, чёткости… Вот как у него, – судя по звуку, Баки разжёг папиросу. – Нет – и баста! Вроде настроюсь, а потом как увижу какую-нибудь цыпочку, знаешь, из тех, кому поломаться, да покривляться, да похихикать – так всё. Такая досада переполняет. Нет, я конечно, зла не делаю, но и доброго там – шиш без масла.  
Стив зажмурился и больно прикусил губу. Лежал, не в силах пошевелиться. Подсушивать себе дороже, но и обнаружить себя сейчас стократ ужаснее. Он начал считать про себя, чтобы отвлечься от голоса Баки.  
Забулькал ром, глотнули.  
– Сильно она тебя обидела? – Дик ткнул в самую сердцевину, туда, где самая кровь и боль.  
– Сильно, – тяжело уронил Баки. – Даже не в ней дело. Про каждую думаю гадости. Я и на маму смотреть не мог… гадал, почему это папаша Хенли пялится ей вслед. У неё муж, дети, казалось бы, какой ему резон? Сейчас-то успокоился, понимаю, что тут другое…  
Ребята надолго замолкли. Стив уже задрёмывал, когда Баки вздохнул и прошептал:  
– Ну, давай, что там про «не членом»?  
– Ну… там… языком? – неуверенно предположил Дик, он видимо пытался выбраться из ромовых туманов, да пока безуспешно. – Так же… делают?  
– Угу, – согласился Баки. Стив несколько потерял нить, но Дик решил выяснить до конца.  
– Это… ну… не противно?  
Баки икнул и загоготал во всё горло, тут же попытался зажать себе рот, но хохот безудержно брызгал из него. Стив улыбался, покачиваясь в дремоте: Баки смеётся, значит, происходит что-то весёлое. Но Дик так не считал.  
– Чего ты закатываешься? – уязвлённо зашипел он. – Прекращай… Бак, хорош! Сам шикал на меня, а сам гогочет.  
Но Баки скисал от смеха и прекращать не собирался.  
– Баки! …Ну, Баки!  
– Щас… уф… ну ты… насмешил… уф.  
– Что смешного-то?  
– Не знаю, – хехекнул Баки. – Смешно. А как ты с женой? Никогда не отлизывал?  
– Не-а. Вот и спрашиваю. Хочу попробовать. Нам же надо как-то влюбиться друг в друга.  
– Старик, как-то это безнадёжно прозвучало.  
Стив с Баки согласился. «Надо влюбиться друг в друга». Надо. И действительно надо, по-другому никак.  
– Уж как есть. Ты, главное, не отвлекайся. Рассказывай.  
Но тот снова захихикал.  
– Баки!  
– Ты же знаешь устройство…  
– В общих чертах, – торопливо перебил его Дик.  
Всё затихло. Потом булькнул ром в стаканах.  
– Так, – Баки опять щёлкнул клавишей зажигалки. По комнате поплыл утягиваемый в окно табачный дым. Стиву хотелось обернуться и взглянуть на Баки, но, скованный по рукам и ногам хмельной дрёмой, он мог только представить, как тот, сунув папиросу в уголок рта, деловито переставляет стаканы.  
– Видишь стакан? В него поставим стопку… Так, чуть сдвинем к низу. А сверху надо… что же, что же?… А! Вот карандашик поставим в стакан над стопкой. Вот. Смотри, ты членом лезешь сюда… Кстати, в курсе, что твой ребёнок отсюда же появился?  
– Баки, – укоризненно пробурчал Дик.  
– Никогда не спеши забираться внутрь. И вообще не спеши. Спокойно и медленно, не кусаясь и не впиваясь, не оттягивая и не щипая. Удели внимание карандашику, но тоже без фанатизма, легонько. Возбуждение должно созреть и начать тлеть…  
– Да ты поэт.  
– Отстань. Вот тогда уже можно на короткое время нырнуть вглубь и обратно наружу. Короче, чем больше времени ты с пальцами и с языком проведёшь вне стопки, тем лучше будет девочке.  
Стив представил, как Дик морщит лоб, тщательно обдумывая сногсшибательную информацию.  
– Но… там же волосы кругом, – беспомощно посетовал Дик.  
– А как, по-твоему, умываются киски? – хехекнул Баки, и Дик хохотнул вслед за ним. – Прилижешь шёрстку и там уже до лакомства доберёшься.  
Оба пьяно загоготали в унисон. Стив шевельнулся, освобождая затёкшую руку, и Баки сразу же зашикал на Дика.  
– Пошли в другую комнату.  
Они собрались, позвякивая стаканами и задавленно хихикая: «Киску с карандашиком тоже заберём?», Баки укрыл Стива одеялом и погасил свет.

*  
Утром Баки ушёл к своим. На миссис Барнс стихийно напало хозяйственное настроение, и срочно понадобилось передвинуть шкаф, а у мистера Барнса разболелись руки, а Джин с Джошем вдвоём не справятся с гигантским трёхстворчатым монстром.  
Стив с тщанием выводил грифелем на бумаге офицерскую шпагу М1913, потом подумал пять секунд и животами насадил на лезвие нескольких японских моряков.  
– Кровожадненько, – прокомментировал свежевыбритый, но невыспавшийся Дик.  
– Вари кофе, – предложил Стив, не отрываясь от рисунка. – Был полный кофейник, но Баки всё вылакал перед уходом.  
– Стив, я вчера у Баки спрашивал, теперь у тебя спрошу: что мне было делать? – без перехода серьёзно сказал Дик, подняв домиком неровные белёсые брови, через которые просвечивала розовая кожа.  
Стив коротко глянул на него.  
– Дик, я не знаю, как правильно. Ужасно, наверное, но пришлось бы сделать, как ты.  
Дик тряхнул белобрысой чёлкой.  
– Спасибо. Я понимаю, надо крепиться и не ныть, но как же счастье?  
– Я думаю, от счастья и несчастья никто не застрахован, и неважно, женат ты или нет. Пары обычно влюбляются, потом женятся. У тебя наоборот получилось. Но это не значит, что их любовь обязательно обернётся счастьем, а твоя нелюбовь – несчастьем. Может статься, что они всё растеряют, а ты, наоборот, завоюешь. С трудом, но приобретёшь. И уже не будешь к любви относиться легкомысленно. Непонятно, что лучше. Любовь, она же дар и проклятие. И между тем, чтобы разлюбить счастливую любовь, и тем, чтобы полюбить несчастливую любовь, лучше выбрать последнее. Я путано говорю, потому что сам до сих пор не очень…  
– А ты влюблён.  
Стив вздрогнул и отвёл взгляд от громоздких, как перины, облаков за окном. Тот ответ, от которого он столько бегал и чувствовал затылком его тяжёлое дыхание, наконец обогнал его и встал перед ним в полный рост. Он не отнимал сил, не требовал ни криков, ни выстрелов – одного принятия.  
– Да.  
– И не писал!  
– Что тут можно написать? – глухо произнёс Стив и скривился с болезненной улыбкой.  
– Неужели там всё так плохо?  
– Там всё хорошо. Кроме меня.

*  
После себя Дик оставил серенький клубочек неясной тоски. Стив маялся им, как икотой: и ничего особенного, и выматывает не хуже мигрени. Лето выдалось дождливым; берег у пирса утопал в грязи, вечно тревожимая падающими каплями и ветром вода в заливчике переваливалась жёлтыми и фиолетовыми мутными боками; безлюдные пляжи тихо радовались одинокой цепочке следов, а зонты и тенты под порывами дождя хлопали так отчаянно, будто хотели сорваться с привязей и улететь в солнечные края, к теплу, смеху и музыке.  
Дик не писал. Баки встречался с девушкой. Из недели в неделю с одной и той же. Сам он не рассказывал, а Стив не спрашивал, надолго ли это у него и какие планы он вынашивает.  
Руга всё так же молчал. Вот с ним Стив порывался заговорить, но тот либо сбегал, либо затыкал уши пальцами: ребячливое и трусливое поведение Терри смешило, и не хватало какого-то толчка, внутренней воли, чтобы начать серьёзный разговор. Было всё равно.  
В третий раз турнули с призывного пункта. Он расстроился, но факт этот не выбивался из общей тенденции последних месяцев привыкать к сниженному настрою и прививания навыка одиночества. Радовало одно: после стольких лет у него начал получаться замечательный Дик. Стив даже повесил у себя на стене портрет, где Дик исподлобья, с прищуром смотрел из-под чёлки, в изгибе поджатых губ таилась усмешка, пуговицы распущенной рубашки расстёгнуты, одна рука ловко подцепила помочи, вторая небрежно сунута в карман.  
– Как есть Герцогиня, – вздохнул Баки вечером и требовательно спросил: – А я?  
Внутри всколыхнулось что-то болезненное, тяжёлое, долгое. Оно никак не унималось, и Стив сглотнул:  
– А ты – нет, но с девушкой нарисую.  
– С какой ещё девушкой? – тут же нахохлился Баки. – Нет никакой девушки.  
Смурная волна улеглась на пару секунд. Стив прижал кончики пальцев ко лбу, пережидая тишину. Ещё и это. Неужели так будет всю жизнь? Мучительная перспектива существования ревнивого зануды не радовала.  
– Вот появится, тогда и поговорим.  
Баки быстро подошёл, схватил за шею и притянул к себе.  
– Стиви, ты за что-то злишься на меня?  
Стив обессилено уткнулся носом и глубоко задышал, вбирая запах с майки. Карандаши покатились из руки. Закружилась голова, захотелось умереть тут же на месте, счастливым хотя бы в этом.  
– Эй! Эй! – его куда-то повело, опрокинуло. Он заскрёб пальцами в желании вернуть себе запах, нашарил тряпку, потянул на себя. – Стив, полежи спокойно, что ты мечешься? Ты не заболел ли?  
Сейчас. Сейчас всё вскроется, невозможно спрятать. Он тянул и тянул на себя, но Баки вдруг ловко вывернулся из майки и вскочил. Стив, чуть ли не рыча, сел на кровати: схватить-наброситься-присвоить, но Баки задёрнул его в одеяло, быстро ткнулся губами в лоб:  
– Ты весь горишь. Я за водой, – и исчез в кухне.  
Лоб плавился отпечатком прикосновения. Стив застонал, уминая лицо в отвоёванной майке, перевернулся на живот и прижал руку к члену. Провёл с силой вверх-вниз-вверх. Его протряхнуло оргазмом и следом навалилась дурная сонная глухота.

*  
Что хуже: быть непонятым или понятым?  
Вечером он жалел, что Баки настолько неосмотрительно доверял ему, но утром, рывком сдирая от паха присохшее бельё и резко выдыхая непрошенные, больные слёзы, он уже трезво понимал, что намыленная верёвка удачно соскользнула с шеи. Надо было уходить. Но как уйти? Баки обязательно будет думать, что виноват в чём-то. Любое резкое движение в ту или иную сторону вызовет вину: нелюбовь, так же, как и непонимание, ляжет тяжким грузом на затылок и плечи.  
Как усмирить себя?

*  
Дик уехал в марте, Баки отбыл через полгода.  
Накануне он не пришёл ночевать, Стив не знал, что и думать. Когда Баки под утро растолкал его и рассказал, что уезжает в Маккой; и что ночевал дома, потому что маме вчера стало плохо, и она долго не могла взять себя в руки; что он опаздывает, но зашёл попрощаться и взять кое-какие вещи. Он не дал Стиву и слова вставить, болтал как заведённый, внезапно крепко обнял, повалив в на постель, вскочил и удрал.  
Лишь через три недели Стив получил очень короткое письмо. «Прости, что не пишу: устаю как собака. Всё, что наскребаю в себе, отправляю домой. Хочешь знать подробности, сходи к моим, прочти. Ни черта хорошего тут нет. Вспоминаю о тебе каждый день и думаю, что ты бы и тут раскопал что-нибудь доброе. Просто так, из интереса. Люблю тебя. Не кисни».  
Гадкий мелкий страх свернулся на груди. Тяжело, как же было тяжело обнаруживать себя дома, в кровати, за столом в издательстве, с карандашом за мольбертом в студии, в универмаге, в метро, на пирсе, в парке, в баре, в той жизни, которая оставалась у него после отъезда Баки. Не изменились ни частота, ни ритм, ни распорядок; дни, все те же самые, что и до сентября, размеренные, по-прежнему двадцатичетырёхчасовые, длились и длились без конца, будто закольцованные чередой будней и выходных. Он барахтался в них, и ревматизм сердечной мышцы, астма и прочие пневмонии определяли механистичность его существования, они не давали ни возможности выбраться на берег войны, ни пойти ко дну, наглотавшись гипнотической, обывательской пошлости и бессмысленной стереотипности. Он должен быть там, вместе с Баки, а ещё лучше – вместо Баки. Эта война для него, Стива. Баки там, конечно, сдюжит, но ежедневный надрыв может его прикончить раньше пули.  
Путаница с желаниями и сбыточностью обрекала на горячность и зарывистость: хоть так почувствовать себя живым, а не белой мышью, бегущей по зеркальному лабиринту встал-пошёл-сел-порисовал-встал-пошёл-сел-порисовал-встал-пошёл-лёг-встал… и так до бесконечности, пока не свихнёшься. Чокнешься, сказал бы Баки. Чокнешься.  
А он и чокнулся. Кто бы в здравом уме полез к паре одурманенных опиумом психов, которые в глухом уголку парка вздумали развлечься с кошкой? Психи закопали её по шею и развели вокруг костерок. Чокнутый Стив налетел на них, напугал, разозлил так, что они решили его закопать вместо вызволенной кошки. Он и швырнул в одного психа взбешённую кошку, но второй псих остался полностью сосредоточенным на нём, поэтому он еле прихромал домой, и целую неделю красовался длиннючими и больнючими царапинами во всю щеку и шею, полученными в благодарность от спасённой животины.  
Чокнутый Стив посмел указывать пьяному насмерть, и такому же насмерть рыжему, кряжистому крепышу, как следует разговаривать с дамой, пусть даже эта дама сама определила ему себя за строго фиксированную сумму и на фиксированный час.  
Чокнутый Стив облил стол, портфель и самого Терри кофе (нарочно, конечно) и не сопротивлялся, когда тот приложил его о стену и надавал девчоночьих шлепков по плечам. Зато после поставил Терри красивейший синяк под глазом.  
Чокнутый Стив.  
– Припадочный, – цедил Терри, прижимая к глазу холодную мокрую тряпку для отжима кисточек.  
Он в то время не просто влезал во всё любопытное и некрасивое, он вызывал огонь на себя, воспламенял других и горел, чтобы черпнуть себе хотя бы несколько глотков жизни, потому что ну, сколько можно умирать? Надоело.  
Он съездил в Вирджинию, но и на тамошнем призывном пункте ему не повезло. Старенький доктор, уважительно покивав на его синяки и ссадины, подбитую скулу и припухший нос, с видимым сожалением тиснул «4-F».  
– Молодой человек, вижу, боец вы хоть куда, но марш-бросок, увы, не для ваших лёгких.  
Очередное разочарование вызвало промозглое ожесточение. Какой прок в жизни, если не можешь до конца пройти путь вместе со своими друзьями? Стив ожесточался тем сильнее, чем больше уговаривал себя, что не имеет никакого права гневаться: иначе признать, что мама всю жизнь проделывала зряшную работу. Ноющая печаль заполняла мысли, движения, чувства. Даже каждодневные нелепые нападки Терри, который после разлитого кофе пополам со шлепками цеплял Стива по малейшим противоречиям: красное надо было непременно переделать в синий, черный – в белый, а мужчину – в женщину, – будоражили лишь на минуты.

*  
С началом Адвента на несколько дней в увольнительную приехал Баки. Он был вымотан и угрюм.  
– Худшее, что я слышал в жизни и что повторяют каждый божий день, старик, это команда: «Не рассуждать!» К этому не привыкнуть.  
Баки почти всё время провёл дома, принудив и Стива часами сидеть у Барнсов. Но даже за короткий отпуск они умудрились поссориться. Баки наведался к Гардинерам и из своих сбережений оплатил квартиру на год вперёд полностью. Стив чуть не сожрал его – так сильно разозлился.  
– Я просто хотел помочь, – оправдывался Баки. – Мало ли, что случится.  
– Молчи лучше, – огрызнулся Стив, – а то укушу.  
– Ну, кусай! – в крепкой досаде Баки вытянул руку. – Я же не подарки тебе делаю, а будто взаймы. Отдашь.  
– Не понимаю, зачем вообще это тебе понадобилось. Тебя всё равно не будет весь год.  
– Может, меня ещё и не отправят. Отдашь.  
Оказалось, из его моторного цеха в лагерь пришла бумага с прошением вернуть перспективных инженеров Барнса и Ллойда на стратегический военный объект. Но стоило затеплиться надежде, что друг вернётся, как Барнс посетовал:  
– Зря только маме про это ляпнул, потому что, скорее всего, не выгорит, но она уже накрутила себя и как-то так быстро уверовала, будто к лету я вернусь в запас, что теперь и не знаю, как она отреагирует, когда нас всё-таки отправят в Европу.  
После отъезда Баки Стив ещё какое-то время по инерции ходил к Барнсам каждый день, потом сократил свои визиты до раза в неделю. Джинджер в этом году поступил в колледж, совсем заважничал, а вот Джош и Бекки с удовольствием теребили Стива и заставляли его играть с ними и в «солдатиков», и в «гостей», и в «слова».

*  
Миссис Барнс совсем посерела и поблёкла от глухого отчаяния. Как верно предсказывал Баки, смириться ей было тем тяжелее, чем глубже она взрастила в себе надежды на его возвращение домой. Но материнские чаяния оказались бессильны, Баки определили в полк и назначили дату отъезда.  
Баки держался молодцом. Он всё-таки втянулся и натренировался становиться безликой единицей в огромной уравненной численности, научился отделять человека в себе от диковатых и абсурдных, с гражданской точки зрения, повадок и нравов, бытующих в армейской среде. Он стал увереннее и раскованнее, к тому же перед самой отправкой из лагеря его произвели в сержанты за небывалые успехи с винтовкой.  
– Оказывается, я меткий стрелок, старик. Страшное дело.  
Звание сержанта несколько утишило боль миссис Барнс. Она начала строить смутные, нелепые, безосновательные планы, что Баки приютят в штабе, и он оттуда возьмётся улучшать корабельные моторы и присылать из Шотландии чертежи прямиком в Нейви-Ярд. Баки её не разубеждал, да и мистер Барнс, по всему, был рад, что жена нашла себе такое безвредное развлечение и не плачет целыми днями, надрывая сердце.  
Стив хотел бы все дни провести дома с Баки, выбираясь лишь к Барнсам. Зачем? Он и сам точно не сформулировал бы, но иногда ему виделось, что в комнате, заливаемой солнечными лучами пополам с пылью, сидят двое, один читает, второй хмурится и, опершись локтями о колени и вперив взор под ноги, ни о чём не думает; гомон с улицы лишь подчёркивает мягкую, сонную послеобеденную тишину, а коричневый в рыжину пол кажется засыпанным октябрьскими листьями, звонкими золотыми монетами и новёхонькими рыболовными крючками, такими ненадёжными, бутафорскими, лживыми, что даже рыбы смеются с небес, поглядывая на них из-за облаков; второй заворожено роняет несколько слов, первый медленно и будто бы обескуражено поднимается и присаживается на колено перед вторым, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, а потом... Что потом, Стив не знает. Хотя нет, знает. Знает смёрзшееся «нет» матросику, знает страстную пляску с бритвенным ножом. Может стать плохо, может стать хорошо, но потом всё равно плохо, и поэтому он не возражал, когда Баки тащил его в кино, на свидание, на выставку. Стив готов был терпеть и идти в любое людное место.  
Утром он прокатился в Парамус и получил заветный оттиск «4-F». Дожидаясь Баки в кинотеатре, опять нарвался на кулак. Не желавший заткнуться и переждать пару минут хам живо напоминал Хэнки. Стив, может, и промолчал бы, но плачущая женщина в зале настолько живо перетекала то в его маму, то в миссис Барнс, то в миссис Маскелл, что он просто счёл себя не в праве проигнорировать зарвавшегося наглеца. Несколько унизительно, что Баки пришлось вмешаться, но зато Стив был ещё в состоянии показаться перед девушками и не очень напугать их разбитым лицом. Пока он шмыгал потёкшим носом и отряхивался, Баки раздавал замечания. Он давно научился выражать своё неодобрение поведением Стива молчаливым, но красноречивым скепсисом или небрежным сарказмом. Сегодня выпал черёд сарказма: «Тебе нравится ото всех получать». Но и осуждающие взгляды, и фыркание отошли на дальний план, стоило присмотреться и увидеть на Баки свеженькую форму с погончиками и игриво заломленную набекрень фуражку. Ещё и сто седьмой. Символично. Баки занимает его место, он занимает место Баки. Почему никто не видит несоответствия? Им нужно обменяться. Их нужно поменять. Должен пойти – он.  
С девицами всё выходило по вытверженному сценарию: Стив спросил о девушках, Баки нахвалил обе стороны, в итоге девицы весь вечер щебетали только с Баки, и лишь Баки весь вечер бросал выразительные и чуть насмешливые взгляды на Стива, причём как всегда было не ясно: смеётся он над Стивом, над девушками, или над собой в первую очередь.  
А вот выставка оказалась что надо. Механический шахматист повеселил, особенно в момент, когда лиходей Баки повернул под углом доску. Железные пальцы скребли около фигуры и никак не могли ухватить её, Стив даже пожалел этого гомункула, тем более в своей растерянности он так походил на человека. Портативное телефонное устройство на первый взгляд вызывало уважение, но лишь до момента, когда они с Баки начали рассуждать про необходимый объём батареи и бухты кабеля, которые придётся таскать следом за телефонным аппаратом. Металлическая коробка на колёсах и всасывающим механизмом и гибким шлангом привела в восторг девчонок. Они без конца тыкали в коробку пальчиками и оживлённо болтали. Стив с Баки недоумённо переглянулись: метёлкой явно быстрее, раз-раз, и мусора нет, а этот агрегат попробуй развернуть, поди, и чистить его надо, и места сколько займёт. В общем, бесполезная штука. Вот летающий автомобиль был явным фаворитом, красив до чёртиков и очень подошёл бы Баки – катать девочек. Стив представил, как тот лихо закладывает вираж вокруг фонаря, а подружки его верещат, хохочут и хватаются за шляпки… Нет, выставка оказалась донельзя занимательной. Работало это всё, правда через раз на честном слове и только одну минуту максимум, да и практическое применение оставалось туманным, но сами задумки были фантастически интересными.  
Чем дальше, тем сильнее Стив чувствовал свою отчуждённость. Но не посмел проявить усталость или недовольство: Баки гулял последний вечер, – поэтому, впервые за все невыносимые свидания двое надвое, Стив поддался изнурительной хандре и просто-напросто сбежал, заметив вывеску очередного призывного пункта. Он околачивался вокруг да около, когда обнаружил, что Баки тоже сбежал от девушек. Стив попытался наконец-то объяснить ему кое-какие соображения насчёт себя предельно правдиво, не вдаваясь в сугубо личные детали. Принял ли его лепет Баки? Во всяком случае, он отступился и оставил замученного вечным кляпом и сдерживающими ремнями разума Стива в покое. Только разве это покой? Они расставались так надолго, что Стив не удержался и что-то сказал вслед уходящему Баки, вынудив его вернуться и обнять. Получилось бы их прощание настолько сдержанным, будь они дома? Стив бы не поручился, а потому испытывал тихое, хотя и болезненное удовлетворение от того факта, что Баки сегодня развлекался и не сидел с ним дома, приближая жуткую откровенность.  
Он видел, как тот подхватывает девиц и улетает, растворяясь в толпе, и понимал, что вполне может его больше и не увидеть: новости о затонувших при шторме кораблях, о разбившихся самолётах, о разбомленных, направлявшихся к фронту составах, трудно трактовать двояко. Сколько немецких пуль уже гудят в ложах от нетерпения, готовые сорваться и разнести голову сержанта Барнса; сколько итальянских штыков истекает тусклым лунным светом в мечтах о полнокровном сердце сержанта Барнса; сколько венгерских верёвок готово впиться в шею и насытиться судорогами сержанта Барнса – не сосчитать, не объять мыслью, не постичь. Но как легко вообразить ужасное, чтобы после царапать лоб и виски в надежде, что нематериальная идея останется в черепной коробке и не покинет пределов разума, не вопьётся во что-то великое, нездешнее, направляющее жизнь, и не станет вектором, которым ринется материя, бездумно наполняя собой фантазию: срывая пулю, направляя штык, дёргая верёвку, – дабы воплотить её в действительное, телесное, осязаемое. В настоящее.

*  
Стив недоверчиво смотрел на оттиск «1-А». Всё-таки он встретил настоящего доктора. Пусть тот был немцем с еврейским именем и работал на неизвестный стратегический научный резерв или как его там, но он единственный понял главное: на войне не важен размер, да в любом деле не важен, важно лишь желание и умение. Желания у Стива было хоть отбавляй, а умение предстояло наработать на военной базе.  
В противовес неиссякаемой вере доктора в доброту, бескорыстие и милосердие человеческого сердца, Стива испытывала и вгвозжённая профессиональными притворщиками уверенность полковника Филлипса в лживость, слабость и алчность человеческой натуры. Стив, правда, не обращал пристального внимания на это противостояние: у него был путь, которым он собирался пройти честно и открыто, и битве чужих верований не сбить его, потому что он сам определит, когда его путь окончится.  
А вот агента Картер не удалось отставить с такой же лёгкостью со своего пути. Эту женщину невозможно было игнорировать так же, как и не запомнить её имени или не заметить силу, красоту, ум. И всё же Стив на секунду пожалел агента Картер, когда ей пришлось силой заставить замолчать новобранца. Стив дал бы руку на отсечение, что Ходжу и в голову бы не пришло прокомментировать акцент куратора, окажись тот мужчиной. Трудно женщине, даже лучшей, быть наравне с мужчинами-вояками. Вернее, ей-то самой не трудно, а вот мужчинам поумерить пыл и отнестись к ней как к равному – нестерпимо. И эти трудности ей приходилось преодолевать самой, в одиночку. Тем более странно было слышать от неё обращение «девочки», «дамы» и сравнение с бабушкой.  
Первые дни Стив часто вспоминал первую увольнительную Баки, и в который раз дивился, что даже самая глубокая жалость и сочувствие чужой боли не покроет жестокого опыта, полученного на собственной шкуре. Всепоглощающая усталость затирала благородство цели, дневные занятия казались не пестованием умений и отработкой навыков будущих супербойцов суперармии, а бессмысленной агонией. Ночь мнилась не временем отдыха, а отсрочкой перед новыми мучениями и унижениями. Унижениями, да.  
Теперь Стив отнёсся бы с пониманием, если по окончании цикла обучения его не взяли бы в программу или вообще в армию. Он, конечно, расстроился бы, но к настоящему моменту до него дошло, что в строю, в окопе, на задании было бы непросто не только ему, но и его боевым товарищам – с ним. Время тренировок еще не прошло, ещё оставалось время заставить организм приспособиться, стать крепче, как заклинал полковник. Тем более, к третьей неделе пребывания в лагере усталость перестала быть отупляющей и отравляющей, оставались силы на чтение, раздумья, письма, поэтому нападки на него таких же, как он, новобранцев удивляли и огорчали. Чем руководствовался Ходж? Видеть его вину в нахождении на военной базе, где всё подчинено строгой иерархической дисциплине, – нелогично. «Какой сумасшедший тиснул тебе 1-А?» – «Проваливай домой собирать фантики» – «Слабак, не занимай чужое место» и всё в таком духе. Ладно, слова: Стиву некогда было спорить, – но выбив рогатку «спотыкача», Ходж, фигурально выражаясь, выбил реального бойца из реального сражения. Стив не верил, что на учениях подличать можно, а в настоящих боевых условиях подлец чудесным образом преобразиться в достойного человека. Нет, подлость видна в любое время. В общем, Стив выдал Ходжу свои соображения, предсказуемо нарвался на кулак, соврал капралу, что неудачно запнулся, вывел из себя полковника, но не отступил.  
После выходки с флажком те новобранцы, которые особенно рьяно переживали за судьбу Стива, в недоумении затоптались на месте, не зная, в какую сторону выгоднее повернуть, парочка доселе равнодушных даже показали ему большой палец. Стив же лишний раз уверился, что и от него на войне может быть польза. А капрал определённо привирал: не может быть, чтобы семнадцать лет никто не смог снять флаг. «Толку-то в мозгах, если ноги не держат», – услышал он за спиной, влезая в автомобиль, но не обернулся.  
История имела и неприятные последствия. Выключив воду в душевой, Стив услышал из раздевалки дружный гогот и обрывок фразы: «…размажет дохляка своими буферами…» Он шагнул через порог как на поле боя, но ребята молча продолжали одеваться. Биться было не с кем, ни имён, ни званий произнесено не было, и хоть утрясись от злости, некому было предъявлять её. «Дохляк» так живо напомнил о Толстяке Хэнки, о больном детстве, о Пенни с её «размажет», что Стив передёрнул плечами от инеистых призраков. Оскорбительные фразы в его адрес, отсечённые происшествием с флагом, прекратились, но даже предположение, что его имя и имя агента Картер сплетают самым гнусным и пошлым образом, заставляло скрежетать зубами от досады. Он привык нести тяжесть собственной ущербности, теперь же зубоскалы взвалили на него дополнительный груз знания, что своей ущербностью он может бросить тень на хорошего человека. На даму. Стива и раньше-то не баловали излишним дружелюбием, теперь он и сам бессознательно начал сторониться своих соотрядников, опасаясь невольно навлечь на агента Картер поток непристойностей.  
Как оказалось, всё решил бросок на гранату. Но в момент осмысления он готов был со стыда провалиться сквозь землю. Опять выставил себя на посмешище. Хотя кому он врёт, случись подобное снова – и он рискнёт, потому что в такие моменты его рассудочность, увы, отключается. Да и не смеялся над ним никто. Одно только недоверчивое и обрадованное лицо агента Картер, – Стив зафиксировал в памяти лишь его, – чего стоило. Потом пришла и досада: он-то умереть готов был, вернее, конечно, не готов, но получалось, что как будто готов, а обернулось всё очередной проверкой на храбрость и самопожертвование. На самом деле, Стив и не помышлял о храбрости – он просто воспользовался самым эффективным способом борьбы с брошенной в центр толпы гранатой с выдернутой чекой. Как-то само всплыло в мозгах – никаких просчётов, никакого мужества и героизма, обычные, вбитые в голову знания, вычитанные из книжек – он и упал. Сам-то он давно хотел выработать в себе разумную решительность, но как только под ноги подворачивалось дело, безрассудство мгновенно прерывало внутри бурный поток бессвязных «каким же образом всё лучше устроить».  
Но главное случилось – для эксперимента выбрали его.  
Накануне предполагаемого триумфа, вечером, в опустевшую казарму: соотрядники Стива, теперь уже бывшие, разъехались в увольнительную перед отправкой на фронт, – явился доктор. Горстка инструктажа, полчашки философии и пять капель наставлений; строго дозировано и по порядку.  
Стиву везло на хороших людей. Конечно, на пути попадались всякие, но прилипали и оставляли в душе следы и раны – только хорошие. И когда очередной хороший и уважаемый человек в очередной раз говорит, что он тоже должен быть – оставаться! – хорошим, он, безусловно, соглашался, но внутри него поднималась буря: как? Каким образом, методом, способом оставаться хорошим, если в нём миллион противоречий, сомнений и вопросов, тонны идиотской веры людям, которая столько раз его подводила, но с каждым провалом становилась только сильнее.  
– Хотя ты туго закрываешься, но основу твою видно насквозь, она распахнута, разве что на лбу не написана. А в распахнутое легко сунуть ногу, палку, плевок. И доброе слово, кстати, тоже.  
– Доброе слово – это хорошо, – согласился Стив. – Но что делать с плевками и мусором?  
– Выбрасывать, Стив. Больше никак. Копить – нельзя.  
Лицо доктора Эрскина носило печать пережитых, мучительно задавленных, смиренных и до сих пор смиряемых страстей. После разговора у Стива сложилось впечатление, что как ученый доктор выжил тем, что однажды (не разом, нет, но спустя годы тренировок) волевым усилием собрал весь отпущенный природой пыл, желания, горести и мечты и направил их в работу, по пути избавляясь от пинков и даже пущенной по следу пули. Именно так он и выбрался в колею «о настоящем хорошем человеке».  
На прощание доктор обронил, что завтра они встретятся уже в закрытой лаборатории, куда его привезёт агент Картер.  
– Тоже, кстати говоря, хороший парень, – несколько невнятно, но с ощутимой тоской добавил доктор Эрскин и вышел из казармы.  
Как всегда вместе с упоминанием агента Картер в самых тёмных глубинах души всплыли «буфера», что, в свою очередь, несколько будоражило самые потаённые части его тела. Сколько раз он стыдил себя, говорил, что ничуть не лучше того дурачка, что ляпнул про «буфера» вслух, уговаривал, что умножает дурное, и всё же был не в силах вытравить из памяти ни слово, ни затянутый в китель стан агента Картер. Он… волнуется, надо признать, есть вероятность, что он влюбится, а в этом есть определённый резон: он оставит Баки в покое. Да, в покое. Забудется дурное наваждение, останется мирная дружба, ровная и чистая. …Интересно, получил ли тот письма от него и когда составит ответ, а может, он, как в прошлый раз, вложит записку к нему в конверт с письмом к Барнсам. И Бекки потом отошлёт эту записку вместе со своими детскими, но такими трогательными посланиями о том, как на пляже у неё обгорел нос, у соседской кошки родились котята, но мама ни вот на столечко не соглашается взять одного к себе, Джош здорово навострился играть на трубе и его даже пригласили играть в каком-то баре в Челси, а папа расстроился, потому что надеялся, что тот после школы пойдёт в колледж, Джин как-то за столом заикнулся, что подумывает поехать поддержать Джима, но мама посмотрела на него такими глазами, что тему быстро свернули, мама потом надолго заперлась в кухне, она сидела тихо-тихо, но все знали, что она плачет… Была бы жива его мама, согласился бы он на этот эксперимент? Поддержала бы она его? Вот доктор его поддерживал, как и агент Картер… Ха! Кто-то собирался поразмышлять об агенте Картер.  
Агент. Агент. Странно. Ей едва за двадцать, а она уже агент. Обычно агентами становились в районе сорока, и то – мужчины. Женщины, как правило, служили радистами, аналитиками, расчётчиками, а в поле – курьерами, информаторами или связными. Нет, конечно, составлялись специальные «летучие отряды», но их холёные, изнеженные женщины-агенты в силу специфики заданий работали в одиночку, старались нигде не светиться, тем более на военных базах, и вообще вели богемный и даже роскошный образ жизни, их истинное лицо и тяжёлый труд знал лишь узкий круг посвящённых. А вот агента Картер, несмотря на фигуру кинозвезды и густую краску на губах и ресницах, трудно вообразить себе живущей с мужчиной, который ей интересен лишь по работе. Кроме внешности известно её имя, выходит, она открыта, не законспирирована, поэтому вывод один: агент Картер действительно полевой агент, причём на хорошем счету. Узнать бы за какую удачную операцию её отправили курировать стратегически важный и тайный эксперимент. Агент Картер не из болтливых, а Стив никогда не решится спросить. Он видел, что ей понравился итоговый выбор их тестирования, но не обольщался на счёт своего личного обаяния, справедливо полагая, что наибольший толчок её симпатии дали дружественные настроения доктора Эрскина. И всё же… и всё же… Нет. Он не решится.  
Не из страха, но из-за нежелания докучать ей. Вопросы не по делу всегда были признаком желания приблизиться, погрузиться, постичь. Агент Картер незаурядна, она слишком высоко и далеко забралась, – своими силами забралась, – и настолько привыкла к самостоятельности, что ей не нужна опора. Если ей и понравится кто-нибудь, она открыто даст ему знать, что есть шанс присмотреться, придвинуться и полюбить. Чья-то сторонняя инициатива, пусть даже самая чистая и искренняя, вызовет в ней лишь недоумение и лёгкое презрение. Поэтому он всегда будет скован для простой и настоящей дружбы с нею. Конечно, он не собирался юлить, останется честным, но волнение – это просто волнение. Вздыбленная «буферами» пена растает с первым дождём и волнение его не перерастёт в полновесную горячку. Ему не повезёт. Да и что считать везением? Стылая тоска вдруг сжала сердце. Как же хочется быть счастливым. Теперь, когда с утра ему маячила новая жизнь, и можно было больше не беспокоиться о невозможности попасть на фронт, хотение это ощущалось особенно остро. Ему не везло в настоящей жизни, может, повезёт после перерождения?


	10. Форма и содержание.

Невероятное и исключительное рождается из потребности, жизненной, горячей и необходимой. У ребёнка нет права выбора, появляться ли ему на свет. Ни один человек не планировал своё рождение; выбрать он может лишь умереть. Глупо было ожидать, что Стив на полдороге вдруг спохватится и скажет «нет» новому рождению. Перерождению. Зачатие уже случилось, на той самой июльской выставке, и как малышу некуда деваться после начала родовых схваток, кроме как двигаться вперёд, к свету, так и Стиву некуда было деваться: отказ означал смерть; стыд перед самим собой за упущенную возможность убил бы его. Ни одна женщина не знает, какой ребёнок у неё родится: мальчик или девочка, плакса или с крутым нравом, со свиным хвостиком или рыжий, кареглазый или косолапый, веснушчатый или мёртвый. Стив рисковал остаться прежним, умереть, стать идиотом, но другого пути у него не было, только к новому, неизведанному, уповая на то, чтобы это новое и неизведанное оказалось добрым и участливым.  
Это было больно. Смерть – боль, рождение – боль, а здесь одно следовало за другим, прежняя форма умерщвлялась, новая нарастала и лишь сущность, ясная, яростная, должна была удержаться в миге небытия. Он считал. Если сбивался, начинал считать сначала, вспоминал дурацкие стишки, считалки. Он не мог позволить боли свести его с ума. Его успокаивало знание, что это не навсегда и когда-нибудь – сегодня! – разбивающая хребет, разрывающая жилы, погребающая сознание боль окончится. И торопиться нельзя, всему своё время, идёт своим чередом, поспешность может стоить результата, а то ещё выскочит из вита-капсулы неведомый зверь Роджерс, вот смеху-то будет, животики все в округе надорвут, куда ему на фронт, только в труппу кочующих акробатов, показывать себя за деньги, вроде бородатой женщины, вдруг и Баки когда забредёт, спасаясь от проливного дождя, в шатёр шапито и будет помирать со смеху, не узнавая в кривляющемся на манеже бесстрашном хромом горбуне с волчьей пастью бывшего друга… Стив закричал. Но крик его не был криком протеста или жалобы – то был крик отрезвляющего гнева, страстного желания, чтобы всё испытанное оказалось не зря, только бы он не потерял сознания, обрёл себе форму, сильную и выносливую. Крик и препирательства агента Картер, доктора Эрскина и мистера Старка влили в него дополнительную порцию сил, накачали второе дыхание, укрепили уверенность, что он действительно выдержит.  
И как только он обрёл стоическую убеждённость, что сможет пережить и не такое, всё закончилось. Боль отпустила, и отпустила сразу, как и не было, без отголосков и саднящих заживающих ран. Стив прикрыл глаза, переводя дыхание и прислушиваясь к себе. Никаких изменений он не чувствовал. Но… получилось всё. Особенно красноречиво отметил его новые формы взгляд агента Картер, она даже сорвалась на «ты», хотя до этого не позволяла себе фамильярности ни с кем. Стив поэтому и отметил смену взаимодействия с ним от агента Картер: его поразил контраст. Но то было делом десятым, больше интересовало взаимодействие его нового тела и прежнего разума. Нет, он по-прежнему не замечал ни чужеродных мыслей, ни чужеродных чувств и ощущений. И вправду, получилось всё.  
Чтобы распасться в следующую минуту.  
Боль – триумф – поздравления – взрыв – выстрел… Всего случилось так много, а времени прошло так мало, что чувства переплелись в серый, пахнущий ржой, тугой клубок струн: тронь, и больно спружинит по пальцу. Стив очнулся на каком-то причале Сансет-Парка. Даже не верилось, что сюда его занесли собственные ноги и руки. Смазанно, будто после чужого рассказанного сна, он помнил бег, прыжки, падения, безумные кувырки, холодную, мутную воду, затиснутую между древней стеной причала и тушей траулера. В его руках только что умер человек. Мужчина. Чужак. Стив его не убивал, но понимал, что если бы он его не удерживал, человек бы остался жив. Самоубийство из веры, из убеждения, что можно убивать других людей. Хороших людей. При мысли о докторе сдавило в груди. Он оглядел свои руки, грудь, живот, ноги, прислушался к непривычно спокойному сердцебиению, к тихому дыханию – вот и всё, что осталось у него от доктора. Что ж, если у него нет теперь возможности поговорить с доктором, он постарается всем своим существованием доказать, что тот не зря вложил в него свои чаяния и многолетнюю работу.  
В лаборатории, ещё час назад сверкающей силой научной мысли и духом преодоления времени, пространства и законов природы, среди военных и чиновников царили растерянность и досада. Горечь утраты, казалось, со Стивом разделяла лишь агент Картер. Она выдала ему чей-то китель и стоптанные ботинки и неотступно находилась рядом, пока из него выкачивали кровь для работы над его генетическим кодом. Он смотрел на неё и почему-то вспоминал, какая она была хрупкая и мягкая, когда он повалил её на землю. Наверное, больно ей было, но она даже виду не подала. А Клаус твёрдый, жёсткий, как дурной ластик, руки-ноги жилистые, костистые, длинный язык, белоснежные зубы, пена изо рта… его новые руки хорошо чувствовали смертные судороги рвущейся с цепи жизни. Слегка затошнило. Сейчас закончат, и он уедет на войну. Мысль не утешала, но на неё можно было опереться, потому что в голове по-прежнему царил хаос из сомнений и сожалений.  
Но на фронт, оказалось, отпускать его никто не собирался. Полковник Филипс вовсю следовал плану «после провала эксперимента» и единственный экземпляр с суперсолдатской сывороткой без сожалений оставлял на растерзание докторам и лаборантам. Агента Картер и мистера Старка он забирал с собой в Италию.  
– Ты – не армия.  
Да, он – не армия. Стив готов был проклясть свою злосчастную звезду. У всех были дела, а он опять в стороне. Малыши армии не нужны – ладно, но сейчас-то, когда он раздался во все стороны, и работа его органов стала эталонной, и сила внутри билась невероятная, сейчас-то почему нет? У него взяли кучу образцов, пусть занимаются в своё удовольствие. Он живой человек, им не принадлежит, он даже не в армии, чтобы исполнять приказы… Пока Стив нащупывал в хаосе ускользающее правильное решение, подошёл сенатор Брандт. От него он услышал главное: можно покинуть лабораторию беспрепятственно и ему даже укажут направление на передовую. Если речь о самом главном направлении, как может быть иначе?  
Секретарь сенатора выдал ему двадцатку.  
– Прибарахлишься, – прокомментировал он, подмигнув. Стив нахмурился, и ушлый малый мигом вынул особую книжечку и записал, что выдал авансом двадцать долларов в счёт будущей зарплаты.  
– Распишись… Так, и приходи 25 августа к девяти в Парк-Театр.  
– Куда? – Стив решил, что ослышался.  
– В Парк-Театр, – невозмутимо повторил юливый секретарь. – Возьми с собой вещи и деньги, если есть, в расчёте на месяц.  
– Только на месяц? – Стив растерянно посмотрел по сторонам, но всем было не до него.  
– Ага. Там видно будет, – секретарь оставался безмятежен, будто и не совершалось сегодня на его глазах чудо, будто и не убивали гениального доктора и хорошего человека, будто и не пробирался посредством его шефа в секретную лабораторию нацистский шпион. Этот проныра без малого десять лет состоял личным помощником сенатора Брандта и за это время видал и не такие фокусы. Чудо? Помилуйте, это работа медицины – делать больных здоровыми да красивыми. Сколько грантов выдаются всяким-разным докторам, слава богу, они начали хоть как-то отрабатывать вложенные в них средства. Форд тоже не сразу конвейер наладил, гладишь, и здесь постепенно наклепают из дохляков здоровяков. Эрскина грохнули? Ну… жаль, наверное, но чего ещё ждать от немца, все они замазаны либо коричневым, либо красным, следуют только своим дурацким принципам, так что найдём своего, не глупее. К тому же средства под проект уже освоены, никто не в накладе. Эксперимент вроде как и удался, но со смертью главного научного руководителя снимается вопрос о продолжении работы, а это всегда сулит сокращение хлопот. И затрат. Со шпионом, да, накладка вышла. Здесь дело обстоит хуже, но кто мог знать? Ладно, составим для президента прочувствованную речь, шеф, то есть сенатор сыграет на «отлично» и можно будет дальше спокойно заниматься привычными делами: что-то тормозить, что-то ускорять, кого-то успокаивать, кого-то журить, кого-то увольнять, холодно укорять машинисток, тискать их на лестницах, говорить глубокие двусмысленности жёнам важных чиновников, предвосхищать желания шефа и по вечерам, при свете ночника, считать числа в особой книжечке и мечтать о покупке маленького пансионата во Флориде. А лучше большого.  
С трудом, с непонятным чувством неприязни Стив оторвал взор от масляной улыбки и пустых глаз напомаженного секретаря.

*  
Дома всё осталось по-старому, но и не таким, как прежде. Стив бродил из комнаты в комнату, через застеклённую перегородку осматривал кухню, открывал дверь в туалетную – вещи оставались на своих местах, и всё же мнились чужими.  
– Ах да, – бормотал он вслух. – Это я стал другим. – И снова посмотрел на свои руки. Да уж, угол обзора определённо поменялся. Интересно, как скоро изменятся широта восприятия и точка зрения? Рано или поздно он привыкнет к новому телу, к осторожным, едва заметным усилиям, к тому, что теперь никому и в голову не придёт попытаться размазать его по стенке. Хотя доктор Эрскин и уверял в обратном, но возросшая уверенность в физическом превосходстве всё равно каким-то образом должна повлиять на характер.  
Ночью Стив спал плохо. Ему снились выстрелы, окровавленный палец доктора, крики женщины на причале, потерявшей сына, Баки, который уходил под взбитую, мёрклую воду. Стив видел свои руки, хватающие мокрый, тёмный туман, бессильно тянулся к Баки, к его безвольно застывшему стану, и задыхался. Он вскакивал раз за разом, пока в голове окончательно не смешалось, и, скатившись с кровати в очередной раз, не смог сразу сообразить, где находится.  
Набросив на плечи мамину шаль (какая она теперь стала маленькая! как детский платочек), стоял у окна и всматривался в первый рассвет его новой жизни. Рассвет был самым обыкновенным, но дурная ночь, увенчанная изумрудной, алой и оранжевой краской, щедро разбавленной молочными белилами, впервые пробудили в душе страх за друзей. Пуля может быть снисходительной, но не человек. Человек бьёт не точностью – желанием убить. Желанием обоснованным: или ты, или тебя. И таких на войне каждый первый. Стив поморщился, вспомнив судороги умирающего мужчины на набережной. С ним запросто может произойти то же самое, он не неуязвим. Его тело хоть и необычайно живучее, всё же подвержено энтропии, и если ему распополамить голову, новая не вырастет, а с половинкой и он не жилец. В общем, и он на войне может умереть. Стив обернулся. Пол, мамина кровать и стол были завалены рисунками, которые рассматривал, пытаясь навести порядок в мыслях после дурной ночи. Раз он рискует не вернуться, то резонно прибраться, везде навести чистоту.  
Он отправился в кухню и в растерянности запнулся, увидев новую плиту. Он совсем забыл, что год назад мистер Гардинер, поддавшись модному порыву, установил в своих домах газовые плиты; впрочем, этот порыв он оценил в лишний доллар в квартал, поэтому дело могло быть и не в моде. Как бы то ни было, благородный жар огня не унесёт ввысь его прошлую жизнь. Но всегда найдутся другие способы, пусть и не такие красивые. Стив влез в чужой китель и ботинки, с неудовольствием вспомнив про «прибарахлиться»: совет звучал скверно, но не был лишён смысла. Быстро собрал в кучу все рисунки, только на секунду зацепившись за неистово-нежный взгляд Баки и, вспомнив минувший час быка, багровым ураганом промчавшийся над ним, прошагал в свою комнату и, не просматривая, сгрёб все тетради и наброски. Подровнял, подбил. Стопка получилась внушительная. Стив покрепче ухватил её, чтобы не разъехалась по пути, и вышел из дома. Ранним утром ему повстречался лишь один человек. Мистер Моу сильно постарел, охромел, некогда чёрная блестящая голова его совсем поседела, глаза провалились в глубоких, исчерченных мелкими штришками складках. Но по-прежнему практически все предрассветные часы он встречал на берегу с удочкой. Сейчас уже было поздно и мистер Моу, тяжело отдуваясь, ковылял к дому. Он хмуро взглянул на Стива и прошёл мимо, не узнав его. У Стива сжалось сердце: неужто ему придётся рассказывать и Барнсам, кто он такой.  
На покосившемся с одного бока пирсе за заброшенными, обветшавшими складами Мюррея и Фелпса он встал на коленки и склонился над водой, попутно удивившись, что ещё два дня назад ему было недоступно такое движение, а сейчас оно выходит естественно, кажется само собой разумеющимся. Бумаги выпустил без задержки: давно решил, – и они разом ушли под яркую, солнечную воду и там уже рассыпались, растеклись. Из десятков подсвеченных посюсторонними лучами фигур он выхватил маму, Баки, мастера Влада, Дика, Кэт, Терри и зажмурился. Когда открыл глаза, вода уже помутнела: ещё твёрдые, неразмякшие листы взбили придонный ил, он клубами поднимался из глубины, замывая, замазывая нарисованную память.  
На реке загудел пароход, Стив поднялся. Хватит. Пора заняться одеждой и едой, ему четыре дня дома жить.

*  
Вечером он отправился к Барнсам.  
– Ого! – заорала с порога Бекки. – Мама! Стив пришёл! Он огромный, как в газетах писали!  
Все высыпали в прихожую, загалдели, завосклицали, затеребили.  
– Дайте-ка, дайте-ка мне его! Тихо! – к нему пробилась миссис Барнс и прижала ухо к груди: – Дыши!  
Стив послушно задышал. В воцарившемся безмолвии было слышно, как сопит Бекки, старательно соблюдая тишину.  
– Не свистит, не хрипит, – миссис Барнс отстранилась, заглядывая ему в лицо снизу вверх. – Господи, Стив, как была бы счастлива Сара… Никто не верил, она одна не опускала руки, сколько раз вытаскивала тебя…  
У Стива защипало в носу, он прижался лбом к макушке миссис Барнс и пробормотал:  
– Спасибо.  
– Ну, развели сырость, – откашлялся через полминуты мистер Барнс, – дайте хоть поздороваться. – Он крепко пожал руку Стиву. – Ты и вправду теперь здоров?  
– Абсолютно, – шмыгнул носом Стив.  
– Рад за тебя, парень. Очень рад.  
– Стив, хочешь послушать Джоша? – тут же ввернула в первую попавшуюся паузу Бекки. – Он, знаешь, как здорово играет! Совсем как Рой Элдридж.  
Джош возвёл глаза к потолку и взмахнул рукой.  
– Не слушай эту балаболку, Стив.  
– Конечно, тебя лучше послушаю, – обнимая надувшуюся Бекки, ответил Стив.  
Все начали рассаживаться за столом, миссис Барнс загремела чайником, Джинджер отправился в спальню родителей за последним письмом от Баки, Джош полез в шкаф и вынул с верхней полки свёрток: старый пододеяльник надёжно укрывал блестящую медную трубу… И Стив почувствовал, как костлявая скользкая рука, со вчерашнего дня вцепившаяся в глотку, наконец-то отпустила его с миром.

*  
Следующим утром Стив толкнул дверь в мастерскую издательства.  
– Привет.  
Тэд присвистнул, Лесли поскрёб лысину, Джерри поправил очки.  
– Вот это да-а-а.  
– Так это, значит, был ты?  
– А мы всё гадали по фотоснимку в газете, наш это Роджерс или не наш.  
– Работать пришёл? – Аскелл был деловит, как всегда.  
– Нет. Отъезд был слишком скоропалительным, я и не попрощался толком.  
Тогда доктор Эрскин не дал ему и часа лишнего. Стив едва успел вклиниться с телефонным звонком в издательство.  
– А сейчас куда?  
– Послезавтра уезжаю в Европу.  
– В Европе хорошо. Парижские тайны, венские стулья, венецианские стёкла, каталонские быки…  
– Да-да, тайны ушли в Сопротивление, стулья горят в печках, стёкла выбиты, быки издохли с голодухи…  
– Стив, ты выбрал неудачное время для отпуска. Боюсь, погоды там стоят не слишком здоровые.  
– Ничего, – Стив оглянулся, – я уже поправил здоровье. А где Руга?  
– Руга? – Лесли ухмыльнулся. – Руга тоже метит попасть на отдых в Европу.  
– Что? – Стиву начало надоедать зубоскальство.  
– Что-что, – передразнил Лесли. – Он как узнал, что тебя взяли в армию, так чуть с ума не сошёл. Тоже, говорит, пойду воевать, если правительство уже начало призывать таких дохляков. Тренируется теперь в каком-то лагере.  
– В каком? – допытывался Стив. Но никто не знал.  
Новость про Терри расстроила. Он подошёл к своему столу, покрутил в пальцах карандаш, постучал кончиком, катнул. Карандаш деревянно проехался по столешнице и замер на краю. Это он виноват. Донимал Ругу с трусостью, теперь тот захотел что-то там себе доказать. Терри даже драться не умеет, все эти бои и войны занимали его лишь как средство завязать и сопроводить суперзахватывающий сюжет. В своей частной, повседневной жизни Терри использовал совсем другие аргументы для того, чтобы его оставили в покое. У него хорошо подвешен язык, водятся деньги и, кроме того, он весьма осторожен. «Трусоват», – всплыло в голове, и следом проявилось воспоминание, как Руга по-девчоночьи двинул Стиву портфелем на лестнице. Но теперь-то Терри храбрец. Стив зажмурился, потёр ладонями лицо и оглянулся. На него уже никто не смотрел, всем надо было сдавать номер. Он тихо попрощался.  
– Давай, Роджерс, – напутствовали его ребята, – разгроми Гитлера, а мы про тебя изобразим чего-нибудь этакое, героическое. Деньжат заработаем…  
Стив зашёл к миссис Иджер, которая занималась оплатой труда, и получил расчёт.

*  
Возвращаясь домой от станции, Стив свернул в проулок, ведший к церкви. Он постоял в тени маленького портала, но таки не зашёл: отец Маркус уехал, с новым священником он так и не познакомился, а больше там ни с кем и не поговорить.  
…Стив вспомнил возвращение часовых дел мастера Влада два года назад, бодрого, помолодевшего, загоревшего, с совсем седой индейской косицей у виска, перетянутой кожаным шнуром с костяными бусинами. Клак-клак. И как быстро он захандрил, расхворался, впал в серое уныние: ему хотелось к солнцу. Дома у него не осталось, поэтому остановился он у отца Маркуса, а тому быстро надоели, да и что выдумывать, – испугали приступы тоски мастера. Священник, ничего не сообщая о планах, написал нескольким знакомым по своим внутренним линиям и ему нашли небольшой приход в Брансуике, в Джорджии. И когда отец Маркус сообщил мастеру Владу, что они оба уезжают в деревню, в тёплые края, к морю, мастер в долгу не остался. Закатил страшный скандал, неделю дулся, но деваться ему было некуда.  
– Ладик, ну, не могу я радоваться, когда тебе плохо. Такой я эгоист, хочу сделать себе хорошо, – увещевал отец Маркус мастера. Он и не особо беспокоился, кстати: знал того как облупленного. Понятно, что история завершилась чемоданами, картонками, сундуком с книгами и бесконечными перепалками старых друзей.  
Все уезжают, уходят, умирают, куда-то деваются… Стив тоже скоро куда-то денется. Только куда занесёт?  
Он оттолкнулся от старой кирпичной стены и, обогнув церквушку и перейдя дорогу, тихо качнул калитку кладбища. Молча посидел с мамой. Вспоминал усталые морщинки у губ и сухие руки. Он даже думать боялся, чтобы в голове не появилось никакой конкретики насчёт послезавтрашнего дня, не завозились никчёмные мысли, которые, как он уже знал по опыту, к реальности имели мало отношения. Он не боялся, просто не хотел плодить ожидания. На фронте он всё увидит в натуральную величину и подлинном свете.

*  
Вечер и следующий день Стив перебирал вещи. Что-то унёс на помойку, некоторые свои рубашки, костюмы и ботинки рассовал по старым наволочкам и сложил во дворе, рядом с сараем, в надежде, что они кому-нибудь придутся впору. Даже Джош уже перерос того Стивена Роджерса, каким он был три дня назад.  
Мамину медную брошь в виде метёлочки незабудок, несколько старых конвертов с письмами, засушенный букетик фиалок между двух захватанных по краям стёклышек, несколько тряпичных цветков для шляпки, булавки, шпильки и гребни Стив аккуратно разместил в шкатулке для шитья. Собрал в корзинку все клубки, моточки и тюрючки, какие нашёл, любовно укрыл шалью. Подумав, вынул из шкатулки брошь и положил в карман и отправился к Барнсам – прощаться. Корзинку с нитками и шалью он подарил миссис Барнс, а шкатулку отдал ей на хранение. Ну, или как получиться. Миссис Барнс кое-как сдерживала слёзы, поэтому прощание Стив не затягивал. Он уже спускался с лестницы, когда за ним выскочила Бекки.  
– Стив, – губы её задрожали. – Ты же найдёшь Джима, да?  
– Я постараюсь.  
– Ты постарайся, ты постарайся, – горячо зашептала Бекки, уткнувшись ему в живот. – Найди его и приведи домой. Ладно?  
– Хорошо. Вот кстати, – Стив спохватился и вынул брошку, – это тебе на память.  
Бекки схватила брошь и всё-таки заплакала.  
– Вернись с ним, – исступлённо бормотала она.  
– Обещаю, обещаю…

*  
Обещание невыносимо ворочалось в груди и жгло страхом опоздания. Стив шагал по горной тропе Краусбург и проклинал свою недотёпистость и вечное чувство обязанности всем вокруг, даже проходимцам.  
…  
– Мистер Роджерс, вы же понимаете, сколько уже задействовано людей? У нас кордебалет, музыканты, танцмейстер, поэт и композитор, костюмеры и осветители. О вас пишут журналисты, ваши фотографии в каждой витрине… Вы не можете отказаться. Не имеете человеческого права. Вы уже не человек. Вы символ. Вы олицетворение Америки. Вы незаменимы. Все взоры обращены на вас. Под вас создали целый проект, вы же давали согласие сенатору…  
И получил двадцатку, брякнуло в голове Стива. Он слушал проникновенные слова, знал, что они шуршат прошлогодними, давно пробитыми лотерейными билетами, смотрел в до грамма выверенную серьёзность маслянистых глаз, отмечал подёргивание лебезивых и ловких плеч под твёрдым, патриотичным двубортным пиджаком, и не мог отвернуться и выйти. На сцене репетировали девушки в трико, между ними метался маленький, измождённый, всклокоченный человечек с выездковым хлыстом, которым отшлёпывал ритм по сиденью стула.  
– Раз! Два! Раз-два, раз-два! Раз! Два! Раз-два, раз-два! – кричал, надрываясь, человечек.  
В глубине сцены, за роялем толклись и приглушённо спорили ещё несколько мужчин.  
За спиной яростным шёпотом ругались из-за финансирования для типографии.  
В зале, на спинках сидений, разложили куски ярких тканей с блёстками.  
Людей, действительно, собрали много. И физиономия его уже разошлась по плакатам и открыткам – другого не попросишь заменить. Стив понимал, что под эту лавочку хотят выудить как можно больше денег под государственные заёмы, и это вправду было нужным делом: средства шли на приобретение самолётов и самоходок, но он-то приготовился к другому. Хотел драмы, а попал в бульварную комедию.  
– Мистер Роджерс, ну, месяц, ну, два, самое большее, к Рождеству управимся, – уговаривал его личный помощник сенатора.  
– Месяц, – тихо утвердился Стив.  
– Отлично, – обрадовался помощник. Он-то, в отличие от Стива, знал правило: вступишь в болото, потом чёрта лысого вылезешь.  
Оправдание у него было, правда, холодное и скользкое. Два месяца назад распалась жизнь, распался он сам, из металлической животворящей бобины шагнул новый, ещё не до конца изученный Стивен Роджерс, со сбитыми прицелами и сорванными ориентирами. Как всякий новорождённый, оставшийся без родителей, он потянулся к первой поданной ласковой руке.  
В начале Стива удивляла и пугала та работа, в которую занесло его рукопожатие сенатора Брандта. Когда испуг прошёл, новизна приелась и стала обыденной, он начал маяться от бездействия. Все кругом были заняты. Кордебалет без конца репетировал, менеджер Джеффи без конца сновал от телефонного аппарата к работникам сцены, от них – к фотографам, далее – на репетицию, и снова к аппарату. Девушки – хотя все они давно вышли из возраста девичества, – вне сцены были не очень-то разговорчивы. Они знали друг друга прорву лет, кто-то вместе учился, кто-то вместе начинал, кто-то вместе работал в театре; они давно успели передружиться, перессориться, теперь же их собрали из разных мест ради хорошего заработка; большинство из них были или замужем, или в разводе, кое-кто уже успел овдоветь, кое-кто невестился; все были с большим опытом выступлений, с неким жизненным багажом, все были похожи друг на друга в стремлении работать в лучшем театре и стоять в центре и, в общем-то, кроме этого их мало что интересовало друг в друге.  
К Стиву девицы отнеслись без восторга, так как новичков в антрепризе не любили: их надо было натаскивать в «боевых» условиях постоянно меняющихся площадок, за ними нужен глаз да глаз, чтобы спектакль не полетел ко всем чертям, внимательно следить, прикрывая провисания и панику непрофессионалов на сцене. Впрочем, к Стиву быстро привыкли. Он не перетягивал внимание на себя больше положенного по роли, не требовал особенной заботы, был неприхотлив и отзывчив. Девушки неведомым образом быстро выяснили, что по части приставаний он безвреден для них, быстро придумали историю об оставленной дома невесте и быстро успокоились, тем более работа у них действительно была ломовая. Постоянные разъезды, тяжёлые физические нагрузки, пресс ответственности, общая неустроенность быта – всё способствовало тому, что кордебалет вскоре поддался отупляющей усталости и начал воспринимать Стива как ещё одну девицу. Когда при нём переоделись в первый раз, раскрыв дрянные фанерные чемоданишки с наваленной внутри неопрятной кучей драных чулок вперемешку с чистым бельём и медных патрончиков с губной помадой, он перестал отдыхать в гримёрках, старался найти укромный уголок со стулом или хотя бы ящиком с реквизитом и располагался там.   
Мужчин было мало, поэтому Стив чаще всего оказывался в комнате с Джеффи. А тому только и дела было, что посплетничать.  
– Эми тридцать один, танцует с мужем в одном театре, мечтает о ребёнке, но не получается; она хороша, но и молодые подпирают, не хуже; всё время курит. Мария очень молода, после школы, танцует с детства; старательна, но все её ругают за старательность: теряет лёгкость, а она смеётся: зачем легкость для Капитана Америка; не любят её за мягкость и необидчивость, с такой не поскандалишь к общему удовольствию. Джули талантлива, работоспособна, но она лишена главного: желания выставить себя на сцене, звездой ей не быть. Джо амбициозна, стоит в центре и за это место бьётся как кошка; лучший голос, поёт как соловей; замужем за фотохудожником, спит с директором театра: равнодушна к грязи, к недосыпу, к конкуренткам, ко всему, кроме успеха. Роберта…  
И без конца.

*  
Позже, когда Стив обжился и пришёл к выводу, что, в сущности, не изменился, он недоумевал, как вообще позволил себе остаться здесь. Спелый томат, расквашенный о щит, запустил процесс возвращения к себе. Он понимал этих ребят с их презрением к его попугайскому виду и к пустой, бесполезной здесь речёвке. Он и сам себя презирал. Удивительно, насколько точно его маетные мысли в вита-капсуле о собственном цирковом существовании воплотились в действительности. Нет, он не плешивый горбун со стекающей ниточкой слюны из уголка распущенного рта, но жизнь его следует теми же тропами: отвлечь – развлечь – привлечь, с той лишь разницей, что цели он добивается не шокирующей внешностью, а небывалой силой. От понимания собственной никчёмности в цирковом трико горчило во рту, но решение он принял. Ему нужно попасть в первый встреченный полевой штаб пехотинцев, чтобы попробовать просочиться в какую-нибудь роту, благо документы с пометками учебного лагеря у него имеются. Если не получиться, он рванёт в Штаты, и уже оттуда будет штурмовать призывные пункты.  
Агент Картер явилась перед ним, как по заказу, в пиковый момент, добрым вестником с дурными новостями. Произнесённые слова «сто седьмой» мгновенно вытянули насвет тщательно запрятанный от тоски дорогой образ и спустили курок, завершая безопределённое, какое-то одностороннее и, в сущности, одинокое время существования.  
Стив шагал по горной тропе Краусбург. Горели, затягиваясь, раны на ладони, болело потянутое плечо: приземлившись, он рукой цеплялся за камень, а второй перерезал стропы, чтобы парашют не утянул его в ущелье между скал. Он не особо соображал, что делает, знал одно: надо следовать той дорогой, идти которой страшнее всего, – тогда придёшь туда, где нужен. В правильное место.  
Когда увидел накатанную в просеке колею грунтовой дороги, все сомнения и тревоги заволокло благословенным туманом и на поверхности сознания остались лишь ясные, чёткие, твёрдые кристаллы «спасти» и «уничтожить». С полным уничтожением не вышло, но Баки он у них отобрал.  
Господи, как он соскучился по его: «Стив», – не передать, а от тихого: «Больно было?» даже в носу защипало, потому что слишком давно никто не интересовался его самочувствием. Стив прижимал к себе Баки, помогая ему резвее шагать, ощущал под руками болезненно выпирающие рёбра и лопатки и холод кожи. Ничего. Здоровье поправимо, согреться тоже не вопрос, главное сейчас – вырваться из горной клетки.  
Кругом жарило и бахало, внизу царили паника среди заводских смотрителей и азарт освобождённых пленников. У перекладины мостового крана они наткнулись на двоих с чемоданами. Если бы те быстренько пробежали мимо, Стиву и в голову бы не пришло задерживать их и задерживаться самому, но главарю ГИДРа Иоганну Шмидту приспичило поболтать-покрасоваться, правда, за самолюбованием скрывалась лютая боль и зависть. Когда доктор Зола додумался развести мост, Стив уже успел пару раз схлестнуться со Шмидтом и теперь оторопело пялился на его оторвавшееся нижнее веко. В ранке мелькало красное, но кровь не выступала, это выглядело до того неестественным, что Стив почувствовал лёгкую тошноту. Но тут автофилия Шмидта достигла апогея, и он принялся сдирать с себя лицо. Баки схватил его за руку, сжал пальцы в прохладной ладони.  
– Ты, надеюсь, не в маске?  
– Это скепсис? – тихо спросил Стив, не поворачивая головы.  
– Сарказм же, – фыркнул Баки.  
Шмидт, наконец, закончил свой дивертисмент и убежал, прихватив Золу. А вот разводной рычаг моста остался с другой стороны провала. Кое-какие балки ещё доступны, поэтому Стив подтолкнул Баки к одной. С замиранием сердца он наблюдал за его перемещением на другую сторону. Хотелось красться рядом, но балка и без того шаталась, да так, что и Баки едва успел вскочить на противоположную галерею. Живой.  
– Верёвку, что ли, поискать? – как дурак развёл руками Баки.  
– Уходи отсюда! Скорее! – заорал Стив. Вокруг скрипело и трещало, огонь ревел, у него в груди всё слоилось от гари и копоти, и невыносимо даже думать, что Баки может рухнуть вниз. – Уходи!  
– Без тебя не уйду!!!  
– Вот чёрт, – едва слышно простонал Стив. – Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. Идиот, тухлый идиот, ненавижу.  
От прилившего к сердцу негодования на друга, аж протрясло. Он отогнул в сторону перекорёженные перила, прикинул расстояние, отошёл к стене галереи. Ещё миг вглядывался в плывущее в перегретом воздухе лицо Баки: всё-таки здорово было повидать его, – и сорвался с места. Полёта он не почувствовал, очухался только, когда кто-то перехватил его подмышками и завалил на пол. Стив пребольно ударился локтем и разозлился.  
– Какого чёрта ты полез?  
– Ловил, – чуть дыша, лепетал под ним Баки. – Поймал.  
Дышал в шею, у Стива кружилась голова, а он никак не мог – не хотел! – остановиться.  
– Стив, – прошептал Баки, поглаживая его меж лопаток. – Спину припекает.  
Нет-нет. Да. Он благодарен Баки за этот ковш ледяной воды за шиворот, потому что после у него нашлись силы вскочить и осторожно помочь Баки подняться.  
– Цел?  
– Как будто, – Баки повёл плечами. – Дух вон.  
Только снаружи Стив понял, насколько ему не хватало свежего воздуха.  
– Дальше-дальше, – бормотал он, уволакивая Баки от лопающихся со звоном окон. Тот уже еле шёл, но всё-таки упрямо переставлял ноги. Они вышли за ворота, и Стив сгрузил Баки под дерево, повозился, помогая удобнее устроиться. К ним подошёл рыжий здоровяк в захватанном, лоснящемся котелке:  
– Парень, – улыбнулся он Баки. – Ну! Рад, что ты живой.  
– Ага, – слабо кивнул Баки. – Я тоже.  
– Что там? – отрывисто спросил Стив. Здоровяк почесал бровь и ухмыльнулся.  
– Наши победили.  
– А конкретнее? – Стив выпрямился.  
– Охрану разметали… Есть там такие пушечки, но я бы не стал забирать их с собой. Надо давать человеку шанс на спасение после пули, всё-таки. Некоторые разбежались, но немного, с десяток человек.  
Стив кивнул. Он вспомнил карту в кабинете Шмидта. Ближайшие базы в другой стране, так что если кто и вернётся, то через неделю, не меньше. Время есть.  
– Надо собрать всех, – Стив обернулся: – Баки, посиди пока, я скоро.  
Баки устало прикрыл глаза, демонстрируя, что в ближайший час он ни-ни, никуда и ни за что.  
Остаток ночи все, кто был на ногах, собирали технику, оружие и канистры с бензином. Несколько экземпляров странного оружия решили всё же прихватить: неизвестно, когда и чем кончится война. Остальные самоходки с непонятными пушками Стив велел гнать во двор завода. Облили бензином, отошли подальше в лес, залегли, и кто-то меткий в алом берете швырнул гранату.  
– Хорошо бумкнуло, – с улыбкой одобрил Баки, поднимаясь с земли и вытряхивая из-за шиворота сухие сосновые иголки.  
Раненых погрузили в грузовики и на САУ, на оставшиеся места утрамбовались остальные.  
– Я пойду в первую машину, – Стив с сожалением сжал локоть Баки. – Надо дорогу показывать.  
– Ой, велика беда, – Баки беспечно отмахнулся. – Хоть отдохну от твоей болтовни, а то знаю я тебя: трещал бы над ухом всю дорогу.  
Стив смущённо улыбнулся и побежал в голову колонны. В кабине первого грузовика уже сидели четверо, поэтому он вскочил на подножку к шофёру и махнул:  
– Трогай.  
Через пять часов водитель начал клевать носом, и Стив скомандовал привал, увидев более-менее сносную просеку для машин. За прошедшее время они спустились с гор, лес загустел, поэтому прятаться стало легче, если можно вообще спрятать полтора десятка машин и около трёхсот человек. Первые два часа все лежали вповалку на снятых с грузовиков брезентовых тентах, распрямив затёкшие и отсиженные в давке ноги. Потом самые неугомонные принялись собирать валежник, сбивать обнаруженный сухостой, устраивать костерки, и Стив понял, что зверски хочет есть. Он нахмурился, размышляя, и вдруг сообразил, что ел последний раз только вчера утром: в полковой столовой подавали омлет с колбасками. С ума сойти. Колбаски. Он оглядел верхушки деревьев. Вчера утром он проснулся в кровати, в гостинице, и думать не думал о выстрелах, расположении базы противника, о нанесённых на карту торных тропах и просеках, которые он, понукая мозг, вспоминал последние несколько часов.  
Он встал и направился к группке инициативных.  
– Давайте осмотрим самоходки и грузовики, – предложил он. – Может, сухпаёк найдём.  
Они отыскали семнадцать ящиков с провиантом. Консервы, шоколад, сухари, крупа, кофе.  
– Кашу бы, – вздохнул метатель гранаты в алом берете.  
– Варить не в чём.  
– Может, в каске, – неуверенно предложил Стив.  
– Нет, – воспротивился маленький азиат. – Крашеная. Животы у всех разболятся. Надо ведро.  
Но ведра так и не нашли. Обнаружили металлический ящик с песком, но он тоже был выкрашен красной краской.  
– Ладно, пока консервы, – решил Стив. – Ниже спустимся, может, на ферму какую-нибудь наткнёмся.  
Банок с консервами насобирали пятьдесят четыре штуки. Кое-как пересчитали людей. Стив удивился, что оказалось больше трёх сотен. Выходила одна банка на восьмерых. Каждому выдали по сухарику.  
– Шоколад поделим перед сном, – распорядился парень в алом берете. – А оставшиеся консервы для раненых.  
Никто не спорил.  
Стив собрал банку с причитающимися остатками и два сухарика и отправился будить Баки. Тот остался в грузовике после остановки – растянулся на дощатом полу и уснул. Поначалу Стив не стал его беспокоить, но теперь надо было поесть, тем более здоровяк в котелке упомянул, что Баки болел в последнее время.  
– Эй, Баки! – Стив впрыгнул в кузов и склонился над другом. Тот спал как-то… плохо. Весь сжался, скрипел зубами. Стив осторожно тронул его за руку, и тот подскочил, ошалело озираясь.  
– Баки, – тихо позвал Стив. Баки глянул исподлобья и насупился.  
– Извини, дурной сон приснился.  
– На вот, поешь, – Стив протянул ему два сухарика и банку с оструганной щепочкой: – Вместо ложки.  
Баки провёл исхудавшей дрожащей рукой по грязным, всклокоченным волосам, потёр лоб, размазывая сажу, и вздохнул. Он прикусил сухарик и зачерпнул из банки. На вечернем солнце раздёрганные волокна холодного мяса с прозрачными крупинками желатина казались нежно-розовыми, лакомыми, будто мамина индейка в Рождество.  
– Сам-то поел?  
– Конечно, – Стив беспечно улыбнулся, прислонился к борту и прикрыл глаза.  
Через несколько минут Баки сунул ему в руки банку с половиной того остатка, что он принёс, и сухарь.  
– Ты, Роджерс, конечно, сильно вырос в армии, – он поднял руки, напряг бицепсы, демонстрируя суть прироста, – возмужал и всё такое, но твоё умение врать так и осталось мелким и недоразвитым.  
– Баки, я ел!  
– Угу, – Баки лёг вдоль борта, макушкой прижимаясь к его бедру. – Дум-Думу это расскажи, может, обманешь его своими честными глазищами. Ешь.  
– Баки…  
Баки поднял голову.  
– Поругаться хочешь? Соскучился?  
– Соскучился, – признался Стив, жадно разглядывая истомлённое лицо. – Но ругаться не хочу. Баки, ты ранен…  
– Ничего я не ранен! …А впрочем, не хочешь – выброси, или отдай кому-нибудь, я всё равно твою порцию есть не буду.  
Стив тяжело вздохнул и выгреб последние кусочки из банки. Тщательно сжевал сухарик. Отряхнул руки.  
– Доволен?... Баки, не дуйся.  
– Доволен, – пробурчал Баки и повернулся к нему, подложив локоть под голову. – Стив, ты же не железный. И… здесь так нельзя. Ты свалишься, кто тебя потащит? Из нас дорогу никто толком не знает, карту только ты видел…  
– Всё-всё, понял. Считай, перевоспитал меня, мамочка.  
Баки удивлённо прищурился:  
– Язык тебе в армии не укоротили, смотрю?  
Стив засмеялся и улёгся рядом с Баки. Смотрел на светлеющее предзакатное небо; было тепло, покойно, его укачивало, привиделись пляжи, пустынные и чистые, тёплые солнечные лучи, прибой, окатывающий ноги нагретыми волнами, всё горячее и горячее, Баки повернул к нему лицо, сощурился, улыбаясь, приблизился, на ресницах его дрожали капли с солнечными искорками, с мокрых волос текло, он потрепал Стива по макушке, провёл по волосам, гладил по голове так долго, так близко, ухватил затылок, приоткрыл рот… Стив застонал, испугался сам себя и рывком выдернулся из сна. Он был один в кузове. Сердце выпрыгивало из горла, в паху тянуло от тяжести. С тёмного неба за ним внимательно и неотрывно следили колючие, злые, предзимние звёзды.

*  
За час до рассвета третьего дня их отряд пересёк линию фронта. Бывшие пленники вздохнули свободнее, чему немало способствовали и стихший ветер, и осознание, что места здесь знакомые и скоро они доберутся до полевого штаба фронта. На последней паре километров заглохли две самоходки: закончилось топливо. Решили пока бросить их в лесу и потом съездить. Оставшиеся без колёс потопали пешком. Стиву уже до чёртиков надело болтаться на подножке, поэтому он с облегчением двинулся впереди всех. Транспорт замедлился, подстраиваясь под пеших. Шагали энергично, кучно, чтобы хорошо устать, но и не свалиться замертво без сил.  
Вскоре впереди замаячил просвет в лесу. Наконец-то.  
Стив глянул на Баки.  
– Ты как?  
– Цел.  
– Как спал?  
Стив знал, что Баки спит плохо, и Баки знал, что Стив в курсе, поэтому он стиснул зубы и недовольно процедил:  
– Нормально.  
Часовые у шлагбаума встретили их с удивлённым недоверием, но проход открыли. А реакция подоспевших на встречу офицеров продемонстрировала: случилось чудо не чудо, но нечто выдающееся, чего не увидишь каждый день.  
Агент Картер удивила. Всегда такая выдержанная, сегодня она не могла совладать с прущей наружу радостью. У Стива даже ёкнуло в животе от её счастливых глаз и довольной улыбки. Зря она так, лучше бы ей поберечься. Но она не замечала его беспокойства, отмахивалась от тайных предупреждений: риск любви ценится дороже, – хотя и забирает больше, забирает всё, – нежели осторожные, выверенные движения «не прогадать бы». И Стива вдруг объял испуг, потому что наступил тот самый момент, после которого в кино всегда идут титры; он – победитель, она – красивая женщина, вдохновившая его на подвиги, и он будет свиньёй, если не поцелует её. Мысли заметались, он заворожено смотрел на её красные губы. Чёрт, он будет весь в помаде, как клоун. И тут Баки удивительно вовремя, будто мысли прочитал, крикнул:  
– Ура Капитану Америка!  
Все подхватили, завопили, захлопали. Стив наконец-то поднял голову, огляделся, переводя дыхание от затопившей всепоглощающей благодарности к Баки. Краем глаза он заметил, как Баки, обернувшись, улыбнулся сестре милосердия. Вернее, лица его не видел, только затылок, но засиявший ответный взгляд и загоревшуюся улыбку медсестры не уловил бы только слепой. Такой улыбкой девушки встречали Баки на свиданиях в Бруклине. Стив наблюдал такое сто раз. Выходит, это работает по-прежнему. …Господи, он ненормален. Испортил жизнь себе и мечтает испортить жизнь Баки. Чем только держится ещё? Стив коротко взглянул в нежное лицо и ясные, не сомневающиеся глаза агента Картер. Они же не станут товарищами по несчастью?

*  
В штабе оказались не готовы к приёму лишних четырёхсот гостей. Бывших пленников с видимыми ранениями отправили в медицинские палатки. Остальных накормили сухпайком, – правда, воды накипятили вдоволь, поэтому чаю и кофе напились от пуза, – выдали спальники и разместили, где придётся: в немногочисленных палатках, в грузовиках, под навесами. Стиву, как Капитану Америка и сегодняшнему герою, выдали одноместную, с пробитым пологом палатку. Он сразу же перехватил спальник Баки и унёс к себе.  
Эта ночь повторила все предыдущие. Чутко спавший – ждавший! – Стив проснулся от тихого, горького стона. Баки заполошно выпутывался из спальника. Стив расстегнул несколько пуговиц и подал ему фляжку с водой. Сел на коленках рядом.  
– Ложись, Стив, – с нетерпеливой досадой прошипел Баки. Но Стив упрямо вздохнул:  
– Как ты?  
– Цел.  
– Это я вижу. Расскажи то, чего я не вижу.  
– Не знаю… Не знаю, что рассказывать, – Баки вцепился в волосы. – Мне будто все внутренности переболтали и запихнули обратно, как в мешок. Всё не на месте… Стив, ты же знаешь, я не хотел воевать, но сейчас я… Это же не люди. Как может человек… не идиот, не психопат, а обыкновенный человек… мучить другого? – в тусклом отсвете из рваной пробоины в брезенте глаза его сверкали тьмой. – Не убивать, а именно мучить. Они что-то колют в меня, провода цепляют, ток пускают… Я же учил электромеханику…  
Баки сбился и замолчал, видимо, вспоминая учёбу, Бруклин, своих. Стив не мешал ему, сидел тихо, будто мышка, только кулаки сжал до хруста.  
– Говорю им, мне больно. А больно так, что умереть хочется, лишь бы уже не чувствовать. Говорю им, язык кое-как ворочается… говорю, больно, но так не убьёте, напряжение повысьте, а они радуются, что так и надо… Но я-то ладно. Дернье вот рассказывал, как у них в Лионе зверствует отделение гестапо… так там детей на куски пилят. Заживо. И чтоб родители посмотрели. Буднично, спокойно, будто столярничают… Я вот Бекки нашу представлю…  
Стив в ужасе зажмурился и броском обнял Баки, прижимая к себе. Тот судорожно выдохнул ему в подмышку, всхлипнул. Стив держал его, чувствуя, как продирает по коже мороз. Он впервые почувствовал себя смертным. Не умом – это он понимал, – а шкурой ощутил, что может окончиться в один миг. И что в такой же миг может закончиться Баки. Насовсем. Ужас потери вырос перед глазами и тут же растворился в нём, проникая в плоть и в кровь, в душу. Он встряхнулся, пробуя отъединить от себя парализующий страх, выгнать его из жил, но уже нутром чуял, что с этим страхом идти ему до конца. Просто надо хотя бы скатать страх в клубок и запрятать поглубже, чтобы он не мешал жить и работать. Баки шевельнулся и слегка отлип от него.  
– Знаешь, старик, я так рад, что ты здесь. Плохо, конечно, так говорить, потому что я рад за себя, потому что мне будет теперь не так…  
– Страшно? – Стив эхом повторил свои мысли.  
– Да. Когда идёшь в атаку, на бегу выбираешь высоту, взбираешься, палишь, такое озверение охватывает – жуть. Стреляешь с ненавистью, хочется рвать зубами, голыми руками за то, что тебе так холодно, так страшно, и так хочется домой, к маме… Этой озверелости я и боюсь в себе: вдруг она не уйдёт в следующий час, когда уже всё закончится? Надеюсь теперь, рядом с тобой мне будет стыдно поддаваться ей. Не то, чтобы я зверел, не думай, но, может, само чувство будет появляться реже. Хотя, признаюсь, с ним не так страшно идти на передовую.  
– В следующий раз я буду идти рядом.  
– Да.  
Баки обхватил его подмышками, задумчиво огладил спину, вдруг начал щупать, разминать.  
– Чёрт, ты действительно огромный. Как же так вышло?  
– Сперва сыворотку ввели, шприцами, а потом облучили чем-то. Доктор говорил, да я не запомнил названия.  
– Сверкало?  
– Не знаю. Не видел.  
– Не видел, – задумчиво повторил Баки. – Занят, что ли, был?  
– Ну да, – опрометчиво ляпнул Стив.  
– Ага! Выходит, было больно.  
– Баки, ну что ты, – Стив с досадой прикусил язык. – Всё уже кончилось.  
– Ты теперь суперсолдат?  
– Будешь моим супердругом?  
– Суперхлопот не оберёшься с тобой.  
– Пока суперхлопоты только с тобой.  
– Ладно-ладно, буду, – сварливо пропыхтел Баки, несильно ткнул ему в лоб пальцем, уваливая на землю, и сам с кряхтением начал укладываться. – Ложись, Стив. Светает уже. Через час горнист, чёрная его душа, задудит в свою дуделку.

*  
Бывших пленных решено было отправить в Лондон для перераспределения по другим полкам и ликвидации сто седьмого, или, наоборот, для дальнейшего набора. И пока тянулись административные проволочки, всех скопом приписали к тамошнему штабу. Полковник Филипс с агентом Картер полетели с ними, чтобы, как выяснилось в дальнейшем, выйти к командованию с дельным предложением и на месте же его оформить.  
В Лондоне было муторно и суетно. Едва прибыли и разместились в артиллерийских казармах, Стива погнали в штаб-квартиру СНР. Офис располагался в одной из засекреченных веток лондонского метро, в помещении с низкими потолками, без окон; арочные своды, тёмная мебель – всё здесь наводило тоску и горячечные мечты об угольной дымке простора Ист-Ривер.  
– Предоставьте полный отчёт о проведённой вами секретной операции, – распорядился полковник Филлипс. – Бумагу и чернильницу найдёте на столе, – он махнул рукой в угол.  
– Отчёт кому? – спокойно спросил Стив. – Я не состою на службе в армии.  
Агент Картер немедленно ткнула его в поясницу. Полковник надулся, испепеляя Стива взглядом, потом глянул ему за плечо.  
– Ага, голубушка! – рявкнул он. – Вы же у нас уверовали, вот и займитесь-ка его перевоспитанием. И поживее!  
Агент Картер схватила Стива за руку и потащила в угол.  
– Стив, если хочешь остаться, напиши в свободной форме, без обращения, с чего всё началось, чем продолжилось и как окончилось, – и сунула карандаш.  
Стив подумал пять секунд и невозмутимо стал записывать свой диалог с агентом Картер у автомобиля, полёт в самолёте Старка, парашют, карты, передатчик…  
– Про фондю тоже писать?  
Агент Картер, устроившаяся по своему обыкновению на столе, слегка вздрогнула.  
– Не стоит.  
Когда в своих описаниях он добрался до заводских лабораторий, оставил пару строк для записи координат Гидровских баз: ему следовало свериться с картой, чтобы не ошибиться. Закончив записывать свои похождения, он подошёл к карте, порылся в памяти, поколебался ещё полминуты и заполнил пустые строки.  
– На бумажке это выглядит плохим пересказом плохого фильма, – слегка нервно усмехнулся он, подавая листочки агенту Картер. Она быстро пробежала глазами его каракули и вдруг вскочила.  
– Оставайся здесь.  
Через десять минут она прибежала обратно и попросила на большой карте точнее указать расположение баз ГИДРы в Европе. Подошёл полковник Филлипс, полюбовался на флажки, скупо похвалил за срыв сенаторского триумфа и сунул коробочку с медалью «За отвагу». Сообщил, что Стивена Роджерса решено принять в армию и назначить служить в Стратегическом Научном Резерве в чине капитана и командовать отрядом специального назначения, основной задачей которого будет поиск и уничтожение скрытых баз ГИДРы, а неосновными – борьба по мере сил с любыми военными частями вермахта и конструктивная помощь партизанам и мирному населению.  
– Что за отряд?  
– Мы начали подбирать дюжих парней…  
– При всём уважении, я сам наберу отряд. Мне нужно знать и доверять этим ребятам.  
Полковник пожевал губами, недовольно насупившись.  
– Что ж, похвальное желание, – он остро взглянул на Стива. – И кандидатуры есть?  
– Несколько есть.  
– Не больше десяти, – отрезал полковник. – И вот что. – Он обернулся. – Смотри, чтобы кадры были разносторонние, языки там, связь, медицина, меткость, ловкость и так далее. Понял?  
– Так точно, – бодро отрапортовал Стив.  
Полковник удивлённо хмыкнул и одобрительно кивнул агенту Картер:  
– Хорошо вы его… натаскали.


	11. Вою(ю)щие.

В казармах, в общей спальне на двадцать четыре человека, Стив нашёл только Баки. Тот уснул за столом, положив голову на сложенные руки, отросшая чёлка слегка колыхалась от мерного, тихого дыхания, под ладонью лежал лист бумаги: писал письмо. Сердце сжалось от нежности и жалости, от радости и удовлетворения. «Видишь, Бекки, я его нашёл». Нашёл. Перед глазами замелькали воспоминания о поисково-спасательной операции, и он удивился, насколько удачливо, по-глупому удачливо она провернулась: не было ни плана, ни оружия, и всё же он нашёл. Оттянутые тревоги и смятение хлестнули разом, без предупреждения, и Стив прижал ладонь ко лбу, пережидая волну утоления и спада многодневных волнений.  
– Стив? Ты что? Что-то в штабе сказали? Всё плохо?  
– Ну, зачастил, – проворчал Стив, выпрямляясь. – Всё отлично. Меня произвели в капитаны.  
– Эк удивил. Ты уже давно капитан. Сколько раз ты там Гитлеру морду бил?  
– Двести один.  
– Эх, Роджерс, нету в тебе тяги к красоте, хоть ты и художник. Остановился бы на двухстах – красивое, ровное, круглое число, – так тебя потянуло ещё раз удаль показать.  
– Это сарказм?  
– И сарказм от скепсиса так и не научился отделять, – удовлетворённо закивал Баки, как болванчик.  
– Баки, – тихо сказал Стив, повертев в пальцах карандаш. – Я скучал.  
– Я тоже, старик. Я тоже. И отдай карандаш, я своим письмо катаю про твои подвиги.  
– Про свои напиши.  
– Да ну, брось, ещё разволнуются.  
– Баки, я спросить хотел, ты знаешь кого-нибудь, кто смог бы пойти в мой отряд? Мне надо человек восемь, технари, радисты, тактики, медики. Военные, понятно. Надо организовать группу для захватов и разгрома ГИДРовских баз.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
– Я в таких делах плохо разбираюсь. Могу только сказать: склочный человек или нет, а про толковость… тут у каждого свои критерии.  
– Ну, так я тебя спрашиваю.  
– Могу рассказать о тех, с кем в полку служил, да в плену был…  
– Баки, я тебя не узнаю, мямлишь, как в кабинете сестры Мод.  
– О господи… – прыснул Баки, – о чёрт…  
– Вот именно. Не хихикай, соберись, пожалуйста.  
– Ладно, – и тут же сбился: – А ты что, совсем никого сам не знаешь?  
– Если только дамочек из кордебалета, – терпеливо сказал Стив.  
– Ого! Неужели наш Стиви путался с балетными, – Баки даже вскочил со стула. – Расскажи!  
Стив сдвинул брови.  
– Только после тебя.  
– Дело прежде всего? Ох… Ну, ты меня прям пробрал до печёнок своими дамочками… Ого-го…  
– Баки, – закипая, прошипел Стив.  
– Ладно-ладно. Слушай. Дуган – силач, ловкач, каких поискать, пробивной малый, весёлый, невредный, оружие любит, охотником был, умеет и ружьём, и ножом. Джонс языки знает, французский, немецкий, очень начитанный, умный, в университете учился, таскался с рацией. С этими я служил в одном взводе, всю дорогу вместе, отличные ребята…  
Стив записывал имена и пристально наблюдал за Баки, как он переводит взгляд с предмета на предмет, прикусывает кончик языка и водит пальцем по кромке стола, так и норовя зацепиться за занозу.  
– Фэлсворт – майор британской армии, из парашютной бригады, стратег, меткий стрелок, молчун и может показаться заносчивым, но это, наоборот, от застенчивости. Морита – японец, но уже сто лет его семья живёт в Квинсе, раны перевязывает на раз, но, по-моему, он не медик, а химик, прекрасный боец, хоть и маленький, не бокс, а что-то восточное. Ещё Жак Дернье – француз, из Сопротивления, много чего знает о повадках и нравах наци, сапёр, подрывник, умеет делать зажигательную смесь и быть незаметным. С этими тремя я дел не имел, знаю только по их рассказам, что да как, ну и на заводе жили в одной клетке, они отличные товарищи. Все хорошо стреляют и водят машину. А других я и не знаю. Может, в сравнении, мои все неумехи…  
– Сможешь их завтра собрать в баре каком-нибудь? Хочу с ними поговорить.  
– Ты серьёзно?  
– Предельно.

*  
В баре («Это называется паб», – с ленивым высокомерием поправил бывших сопленников майор Фэлсворт) стоял шум от пианино, разговоров, смеха и бряканья кружек. Пришли все пятеро. Подготовленные Баки ребята столковались быстро: у них был опыт, у Стива – сила и напор, а главное, протекция на занятие чем-то более осмысленным, чем ковыряние в земле малой сапёрной лопаткой и пуляние в противоположную сторону, в таких же, как и они, подневольных ребят. Но сейчас, в баре – в пабе! – они ещё были друг другу никто, просто будущие сослуживцы, их не связывали ни устав, ни должностные обязательства, ни груз пережитых совместных приключений – поэтому чувствовали себя на равных и развлекались вовсю. Как дети проверяли границы своих возможностей, и Стив не артачился: они многое пережили за последнее время, пусть. Ему не трудно сгонять им за пивом.  
У стойки он заприметил Баки. Вот с ним трудно, но какие бы желания ни бродили на поверхности сознания, в глубине души он не хотел расставаться с этой трудностью. Может, он, наконец, постиг любовь к невзаимности? Мысль не отпускала, но требовала детального рассмотрения, а Баки уже был рядом. Стив отослал заказ на сто к ребятам и присел с Баки.  
– Я упоминал, что они идиоты? – с хитрой улыбкой приветствовал его Баки. Стив видел его расслабленное лицо, спокойные руки, встрёпанную чёлку и чуял опасность. В кончиках пальцев разлилось тепло, и он прижал их к кромке стола, унимая покалывание.  
– Сам-то ты пойдёшь за Капитаном Америка?  
– Ну, уж нет! – и Стив не знал, рад он или крайне разочарован. – У малыша из Бруклина не хватало ума, чтобы убежать от драки… Я пойду за ним.  
Стив опустил глаза. Смущение и удовольствие на миг окатили его с головы до ног. Он плохо соображал, как вести себя, поэтому внимательно следил за своими пальцами. Баки пару раз смущал его в письмах невозможными словами, но читал он их в одиночестве, а не на расстоянии локтя, как сейчас. Давно он не сидел с ним, только с ним.  
– Ты в курсе, что можешь вернуться домой как бывший военнопленный?  
Баки насупился, на глаза упала тень.  
– Не могу же я допустить, чтобы ветка выколола тебе глаз, или чтобы ты свалился и утонул в ручье, или подрался с медведем.  
– В этой толкотне и взрывах ещё остались медведи? – искренне изумился Стив.  
– Они потрясены, но бежать им некуда, поэтому случается: мечутся через линию фронта туда-сюда.  
Лицо Баки разгладилось, и Стив радовался, что к ним за столик вернулось хорошее настроение.  
– Прикид оставишь? – Баки поддразнивал, совсем как раньше, и Стив еле поспевал следить за языком, лицом и ситуацией.  
– Я с ним сроднился. Оставлю на удачу, – на тропе Краусбург ему действительно повезло, так везёт раз на миллион.  
Почему в мире не может идти всё так хорошо, как началось день назад, час, минуту? В общем зале сбилась музыка, разговоры. Стив, насторожившись, обернулся, и тут к барной стойке подошла агент Картер. Сразу бросалось в глаза, что она сюда собиралась специально. Как на бал или на вечеринку, но ни бала, ни вечеринки никто не объявлял. Ни один из местных служивых много недель не видел столь нарядно одетой женщины. Впору подумать о победе. Но и победы никто не объявлял. Выходит, агент Картер нарядилась… на свидание. Говард Старк сутки не вылезал из лаборатории, счастливо погрузившись в исследования той металлической коробочки, наполненной синим пламенем, что Стив принёс ему в качестве трофея с разгромленного завода, с альпийской туристической тропы Краусбург. Так что Стив в секунду понял, что агент Картер пришла на свидание к нему.  
Она праздновала победу и была прекрасна в своей честности и открытости. В её лице и ярко горящих чувством глазах он видел отражение тех неудавшихся портретов, что он без устали рисовал одно время, те же надежду и исступление, готовность и уверенность в своём переживании. Единственное отличие было, что четырнадцатилетний пацан метался в заоблачных, фантастических мирах, грезил о взаимности, а агент Картер твёрдо осознавала себя, чётко понимала и принимала свою склонность и знала, что любить можно только самой. Именно в этом она и была победителем. То была маленькая неприступная крепость, которую не возьмёшь наскоком – она сама откроет ворота и опустит мост перед тем, кого захочет сама. Она любит не потому, что кто-то особенный, нет, она любит, потому что она – особенная. И уж она-то будет любить свою любовь, пусть даже невзаимную, она не станет ныть, убегать, прятаться, она останется, ненавязчивая, спокойная и, будет жалеть, когда всё кончится.  
Да, было бы невыносимо, если бы несбыточные мечты покинули меня, подумал Стив, всё глубже проникая в её чувства, ох, такие знакомые чувства. Может, и ему удалось полюбить свою невзаимность? Стив смотрел на неё во все глаза, видел в ней себя и умирал от смертоносного желания попросить прощения. Он лишь раз отвёл взор и обнажающий душу момент был испорчен. Баки развернулся по полной программе флирта. Весь горел желанием понравиться. Его поза, лицо, голос, нежные и жестокие, охватывали в стремлении подчинить своему обаянию. Он даже глаза прикрыл, чтобы не сшибать с ног чарующим взглядом.  
Стив взбесился. Баки не глянул на девушку толком, не понял её мотивов, не удосужился узнать. Просто на автомате, со своими обычными речами опытного ходока подкатил к случайной симпатичной даме в баре. Не выгорело – и ладно. И расстроился-то не потому, что отказала именно эта девушка, а потому, что не привык получать отказы.  
– Я превращаюсь в тебя, – убитым голосом пожаловался он, высунув влажный розовый кончик языка, и Стив еле сдержался, чтобы не дать в ухо, от распирающих до белых кругов перед глазами ревности и досады: и здесь то же самое, что и в Бруклине, до войны! Вот втрескаешься в кого-нибудь, тогда и превратишься, тупица, зло подумал он, и, едва хлопнув Баки по плечу, вышел в общий зал. Не стал задерживаться и прямиком направился в гостиницу, в снятый ещё днём номер на двоих.  
К его удивлению через полчаса заявился Баки. Почему-то Стив уверился, что тот всё-таки склеит какую-нибудь сговорчивую девицу. Завтра они приступают к оформлению подразделения, будут торчать в штабе до посинения, разрабатывать планы, изучать карты, готовить снаряжение, а потом полетят прямиком на альпийские курорты. В ближайшее время у Баки не будет возможности нагуляться, кроме как сегодня.  
– Ты почему меня бросил? Обиделся, что я подкатил к твоей девчонке?  
– Она не моя девчонка, – ровно ответил Стив. Баки нахмурился и, подойдя ближе, тщательно вгляделся в его лицо.  
– Извини, пожалуйста, – напряжённо попросил он.  
– За что? – с прохладцей спросил Стив, тщательно подравнивая пару книг на углу стола.  
– Понятия не имею. Ты психанул, когда я пригласил её танцевать, так, наверное, за это.  
– Я не обижен.  
Баки со свистом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.  
– Стив, нет никакой опасности. Она мне не нужна. А самое главное, я ей не нужен. Ты же видел, как она меня профессионально отбрила? Не глядя.  
Помолчали. Стив, погружённый в зловредное молчание, упрямо уставился на угол стола. Баки подошёл ближе, оперся на стол ладонями, нависнув над Стивом.  
– Это же она была с тобой в Нью-Йорке, на эксперименте?  
– Ты про агента Картер?  
– Зуб даю, ты ей понравился ещё тогда, а это, знаешь ли, дорогого стоит.  
– Наверное, – неохотно согласился Стив, невольно вспомнив кнопку-Конни: ей он тоже нравился.  
– Наверное? Скажи, что ты пошутил, – Баки подсел к столу и навалился грудью, подавшись вперёд. Он выражал крайнюю степень сосредоточенной серьёзности и волевой, бескомпромиссной решимости. – Старик, это настоящее. Именно то, чего ты и ждал.  
«Ты ждал, не я», – Стив устало потёр лоб, его начали преследовать отголоски фантомной мигрени, будто ему снова пятнадцать и он не в силах справиться с нервами.  
– Ты посмотри, – продолжал Баки со всей убедительностью, на какую был способен, – вы же одинаковые, оба цельные, неподкупные, не замаранные, не размененные…  
Это становилось невыносимым. Стив вскочил.  
– Всё не так, Баки.  
– Подожди. Она хорошая девушка? Нравится тебе?  
– Да, она хорошая.  
– Вот видишь. И ты ей нравишься. Так что перестань, – и тут же Баки сбился: – Конечно, надо дожить до конца войны и всё такое. Потом поженитесь…  
– Замолкни, Баки! – Стив даже кулаки прижал к ушам. – Какое поженитесь, если нет любви!  
– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Баки. – Влюбитесь. Просто вы мало общались. Пара свиданий и готово.  
– Я не хочу никаких свиданий!  
– Успокойся, старик, ты что?  
– И я совсем не такой! Нет во мне ни цельности, ни благородства. Знал бы ты, какие во мне мысли подчас бродят, сколько в них тёмного и злобного…  
– Стиви, но ведь все люди такие. Только одни, – такие как ты, – не дают продыху дурным мыслям, давят, а другие живут с ними вольготно и плевали на гнусности.  
– Баки, Баки, – говорить было необходимо, но слова не шли на язык, – не так, всё не так. Я же у тебя и учился всему. У тебя, у мамы, у Дика, у всех твоих. У мастера. Я неплох, потому что вы хорошие, потому что вокруг много хороших людей.  
Баки поставил локти на стол и упёрся лбом в сжатые кулаки. Он долго сверлил взглядом столешницу, потом вздохнул:  
– Покажись лучше.  
– Что? – Стив поднял голову, выныривая из невесёлых дум.  
– Раздевайся. Хочу на тебя посмотреть. Может, у тебя под формой одеяла накручены, что ты такой здоровый. Вроде того красномордого, который маску напяливал, так у тебя немного наоборот.  
– Угу. И швабры для удлинения рук и ног, – Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся. – Немного наоборот, – передразнил он. – Послушал бы себя, умник.  
– Галстук снимай, капитан.  
Стив повесил на спинку стула китель, рубашку, галстук положил на стол, вынул из шлёвок ремень, слегка задрал майку. Он занервничал под пристальным серьёзным взором.  
– Можно потрогать?  
Стив хотел пробурчать «валяй», но голос вдруг некстати пропал и он только кивнул. Баки провёл кончиками пальцев поперёк живота, вдоль спины, вверх по загривку, зарылся в волосы, спустился по плечу, по локтю, сжал ладонь.  
– Ты такой же, как всегда, – озадаченно сказал он, рассматривая его ногти. – Кожа, волосы совсем как раньше. Но так всего стало много. Чёрт возьми, старик, твоя мама до потолка бы прыгала от счастья.  
Стив зажмурился и прижал пальцы к переносице. Баки обхватил его, коротко прижал к себе и сердечно, от переизбытка чувств встряхнул.  
– Я рад, что ты выбрался из своих болячек. Так рад, – он отстранился и вдруг щёлкнул пальцем по ширинке. – Тут-то, надеюсь, до слоновьих причиндалов не дошло?  
– Баки! – уши обдало кипятком. Стив стремительно отступил к выходу, старательно не замечая озадаченного взгляда в спину. Пока он умывался в туалетной комнате, Баки приподнял раму, закурил, наблюдая за наползающей с реки туманной моросью.  
– Ты спать? – удивился Баки, когда Стив забрался в кровать. – Я думал, ты про балет расскажешь, волшебную сказку на ночь.  
Утихшая, было, досада на медовое любопытство Баки в отношении легкомысленных дамочек, плеснулась в душе с новой силой и тут же с шипением погасла под мгновенно пыхнувшим осознанием, что в отличие от изнывающего по лучшему другу Стива, Баки-то как раз поступает как нормальный молодой мужик. Стив отвернулся к стене.  
– Мне нечего сказать.  
Баки молчал так долго, что Стив начал засыпать. Он вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение к волосам. Затылок немедленно вздыбился, войско мурашек бодро понеслось вдоль спины к ягодицам. Стив заледенел, пытаясь укрыть взревевшее внутри пламя.  
– Ты же неравнодушный, даже страстный, откуда такая холодность? – Стив не видел нахмуренного, потемневшего, будто припылённого, огорчённого лица Баки. Господи, хотел бы я быть холодным, подумал Стив, набрасывая одеяло на голову. Баки ещё несколько секунд мучил его, легонько поглаживая одеяло на макушке, и отступил. Стив кое-как перевёл дух: «Тридцать семь, тридцать восемь…» – считал он бешеные взбрыкивания сердца.

*  
Следующие дни слились в однообразную мешанину пустых бланков, заполненных бумажек, примерок костюмов, выбора оружия, определения круга обязанностей каждого из отряда. Порой пар валил из ушей, порой кто-то засыпал, ткнувшись физиономией в стол, порой хихикали посреди ночи, стараясь осознать новаторские поделки Старка, и дурачась, выдумывая им другое применение. Скучно не было.  
К Рождеству Стив определился со щитом.  
– Чокнулся? – Баки при первой возможности припёр его к стене. – Ты что творишь?  
– А что такое? – ненатурально удивился Стив.  
– Что такое? – прошипел Баки. – Свинство это, вот что это такое! Зачем ты обидел мисс Картер? До стрельбы дошло!  
Стив вырвался из хватки Баки и недовольно повёл плечами.  
– Свинство, обидел… Слишком громкие слова, Баки. Считай это лабораторными испытаниями.  
– Я буду считать это тем, чем это является на самом деле! Неразборчивостью!  
– Ерунда, – голос Стива звучал тихо и твёрдо. – Да и тебе ли говорить. Моя вина одна: вёл себя телок телком. Одна лезет с поцелуями, другая – с пистолетом…  
– Откопал же где-то эту жантильную мадаму!  
Вздрогнув, Стив провёл ладонью по волосам, будто стряхивал капли дождя.  
– Баки, Лоррейн просто немного легкомысленна, – сказал с укором. – Она не замужем, я никому не обещался, мы не сделали ничего плохого.  
– Но мисс Картер очень разозлилась.  
– Да, – Стив снова вздрогнул. – Стреляла она весьма темпераментно.  
– Если она бросит тебя, идиота…  
– То правильно сделает! – с напускной беззаботностью перебил его Стив. – Как она может мне доверять, если я покорно следую за любой дамой, которая зовёт на помощь?  
– Это несерьёзно, Стив, – угрожающе начал Баки, но Стив беспечно развёл руками и откровенно сбежал от него.  
Настроение – поганей некуда.

*  
Первую операцию новый диверсионно-десантный отряд Капитана Америка провёл перед Рождеством. В Венгрии, в дубовом лесочке Хортобади располагалась база или, по неустановленным слухам, завод ГИДРа. Начать решили с него, место глухое, дорог мало, снижен риск прибытия неожиданного подкрепления. Высаживались ночью, два дня разведывали окрестности и прорабатывали план.  
Завод оказался точной копией того, который они разгромили на туристической тропе Краусбург, поэтому никаких проблем с ориентацией на территории не возникло. Тем не менее, далеко не всё прошло гладко. При захвате по недосмотру Стива тяжело ранили майора Штоффера – руководителя производства: пленные, трудившиеся на заводе, выпускали пар. Его пришлось всю дорогу переть на носилках. Майор Хейтель – главный надсмотрщик над пленными отчаянно сопротивлялся, и Стив боялся, что он тоже что-то не то сотворит со своей челюстью, но хитрый и загодя предупреждённый Морита, который и брал Хейтеля, ловко выбил ему потенциально опасный клык.  
Трудности повалили почти сразу же после завершения боевой части операции. Пленные, в количестве пятиста шестидесяти восьми, с надеждой смотрели на Стива и своих освободителей, но тем необходимо было к утру доставить во Флоренцию пленных ГИДРовских офицеров и образцы продукции. Стив, единственное, распорядился вывести всю технику, до которой смогут дотянуться, оружие, патроны, топливо и провиант. В процессе нашлись несколько офицеров, которые, столковавшись меж собой, распределили обязанности и разбили всю неорганизованную толпу на профильные группы, чтобы вдесятером не набрасывались на ящик с консервами в то время, когда один, надрываясь, толкает бочку с бензином. Когда самозародившийся батальон оформился и подготовился к марш-броску на юг, на Сербию и Грецию, откуда было большинство бывших пленных, диверсионный отряд Капитана Америка взорвал завод в Хортобади.  
В уговоренном месте они сели на незаметный, замаскированный под сельскохозяйственный летательный аппарат. Штоффель был совсем плох, он едва пришёл в себя при взлёте и вновь провалился в мутное забытьё. На аэродроме, к облегчению Стива, их уже ждали врач и три медицинских сестры. Они едва дали выйти Стиву с товарищами, как заскочили в самолёт к важному пленному. Снаружи остались два сержанта СНР – охранять.  
С тяжёлым сердцем Стив сел писать рапорт полковнику Филлипсу по операции в Венгрии. Он честно и скрупулёзно описал все свои ошибки, допущенные им не только как военным, но и, главным образом, как руководителем всей кампании, и отдал рапорт полковнику. Тот прочёл внимательнейшим образом все семь исписанных страниц, захлопнул папку и скривился.  
– Дам тебе, Заотважный, совет. Заметь, бесплатный. Ты такие рапорты никогда не ленись составлять, не пренебрегай этим делом, очень пригодится для работы и чтобы оставаться в душевной норме. Но мне вся эта лирика ни к чему, ты такие рапорты себе строчи и перечитывай потом ночами. На войне объяснения боевых промахов не должны уходить в сферу чувств и предвидений. Только голый расчёт. Или голый просчёт. Ты недосмотрел не за майором, не за бывшим пленным с его местью за замученного товарища, ты недосмотрел, каким образом оружие попало в руки этого бывшего пленного и почему освобождение пленных шло параллельно с захватом важных лиц, документов и прочего. Если остро стоит вопрос насчёт скорости, тогда все действия необходимо развести по разным коридорам. Наука на будущее. А рапорт пишется максимально сдержанно, сухо, и только свершившиеся факты, – папку полковник Филлипс толкнул по гладкой столешнице назад к Стиву. – Переделать!

*  
Если смотреть только на соотношение целеполаганий и достижений, то операция в Венгрии прошла неплохо: документацию вывезли, технических образцов набрали на пятерых Старков, ГИДРовских шишек захватили, пленных освободили, дали им возможность начать новую, опасную жизнь на свободе, завод подорвали. Но Стив остался крайне недовольным собой. Он совсем не умел командовать. Одно дело отдавать приказы себе, но совсем другое – рявкнуть: «Не суйся!» человеку, который воюет не первый месяц. А в его отряде каждый воевал не первый месяц, все были опытными бойцами, со своими историями и правилами. Чего стоила история с застреленным Барнсом ГИДРовцем, который целился в Стива. Стив, как всякий вежливый человек, махнул, мол, спасибо и всё такое, а потом получил нагоняй от Баки. Спокойный, дружелюбный, но непреклонный. Вообще, все проблемы ребята решали дружественно, часто вспоминали, что и как делалось в их отряде раньше, ещё до плена, на том поначалу и выезжали. Планированию в штабе всегда уделялась львиная доля времени, но в процессе, в бою, часто требовалась корректировка и вот здесь из-за несогласованности действий могли случаться серьёзные проблемы. В таком разрезе им просто необходим был человек, и не посторонний человек, а Стив, который скомандует хоть что-нибудь, чтобы все начали делать это сообща. Стив старался быть крайне корректным и уважительным и, может быть, поэтому до всех в отряде, и до Стива в первую очередь, быстро дошло, что окрик: «Лежать!» – это не проявление небрежения, агрессии или склочности, а единственно способ максимально коротко предупредить об опасности.  
Другой характерной особенностью Стива, которая мешала налаживанию гладких отношений в отряде, было желание взвалить на себя побольше. Диверсионно-десантный отряд высаживается в означенном квадрате, и вплоть до момента взлёта самолёта, который забирает его после операции, он должен оставаться незаметным. Поэтому каждый в отряде нёс запас питьевой воды и паёк на все дни, смену одежды, палатки и спальники, ну и, понятно, комплекты оружия и патроны к ним. Поначалу Стив рвался взвалить на себя целую канистру с водой. Его горячо не одобряли, но он сам быстро отказался от этой затеи по причине того, что отряд всё равно рассчитывает двигаться вдоль лесных ручьёв и речушек, потому что там легче смыть следы. Затем он повадился не спать ночами. Несмотря на то, что в самом начале они всемером договорились, что на часах будут стоять в строгой очерёдности: по два часа на одиночной вахте в спокойных, глухих районах (в замусоренных и людных местах они бдели трое на четверо, а то и вовсе не до сна было), – Стив положил себе за правило стоять в карауле почти всю ночь и расталкивать сменщика лишь за два часа до всеобщей побудки. Первым взбунтовался Баки. В этот раз он не особо выбирал выражения, но Стив понимал, что за «дубинами» и «ослами» пряталась забота о нём и его здоровье. А потому не особо взволновался и лишь снисходительно потрепал Баки по плечу.  
– Ну, знаешь ли, – неожиданно взвился Баки, – так дело не делается. И лучше бы тебе прислушаться к моим словам, иначе найдётся и другой способ приструнить тебя.  
Но Стив был свято уверен, что ничего плохого не делает, поэтому никаких претензий к нему и быть не может. Он продолжил одиноко дежурить ночами, не подозревая о нависшей над ним опасности. Как всегда перед закатом Стив со своими боевыми товарищами повторили завтрашний план, скорректировали время прибытия на контрольную точку, обозначили периметр обхода ночного часового.  
– Дежурю я, затем Монти, – подытожил Стив и закрыл блокнот.  
– Я против, – заявил Фэлсворт. Стив дёрнул бровью и снова открыл блокнот на странице с записями очерёдности ночных часовых.  
– Ваша очередь, – ровно произнёс он.  
– Моя, – так же ровно ответил Фэлсворт. – И всё же я против, потому что записи у тебя, Кэп, липовые.  
– Вы оспариваете мои решения? – Стив так сильно стиснул челюсти, что на миг мелькнуло опасение, что зубы у него сцементируются ко всем чертям.  
– Тихо-тихо, ребята, – вмешался Дуган. – Давайте без нервов.  
Стив как-то механически передвинул на него взгляд.  
– Кэп, нам не нравится, что список ночных нянь у тебя только из шестерых. Мы хотим дежурить, как договаривались в начале, по два часа каждый, а не так, как сейчас: ты сидишь всю ночь, как сыч, лишь перед рассветом дёргаешь одного из нас.  
– Я не сижу. Хожу, – скрипуче произнёс Стив. – И я могу обойтись и двумя часами сна.  
Стив не увидел, но услышал возмущённое фырканье Баки.  
– Но в Лондоне ты спишь наравне со всеми, – напомнил Морита. – Без жалоб на бессонницу.  
– Ещё бы, – где-то на задворках прошипел Баки.  
– Но я могу, – упрямо возразил Стив.  
– Кэп, ты, кажется, не вполне понимаешь, – Джонс задумчиво провёл пальцем по губам. – Мы тут не барышни, но с таким кавалером запросто раскиснем. Ты не думай, мы о себе заботимся.  
– Я хочу дежурить первым, – закапризничал Фэлсворт. Стив подумал пять секунд, чувствуя на себе исполненные ожидания правильного ответа взгляды ребят.  
– Ладно, – сдался он. – Первый Монти, потом…  
– Дай-ка, – Дуган мягко забрал у него из рук блокнот и карандаш. – Ты дежурил вчера, Кэп, так что и не мечтай. Первым Монти, затем Гейб, потом я, замыкает Барнс. – И чётко вписал на новую страницу очередь из семерых.

*  
– Нет, это решительно невозможно. Невыносимо! – миссис Чесней поставила поднос на стол и уселась напротив Патрика Тэпли, секретаря майора Тигга. Тот поднял голову от тарелки и задумчиво покивал.  
– Что-то случилось? – меланхолически произнёс он.  
Миссис Чесней несколько театральным жестом прижала кончики указательных пальцев к вискам и прикрыла глаза. Тэпли, старательно пережёвывая баранью отбивную, уставился в стеклянные глазки-бусины порядком потрёпанной горжетки, покоившейся на скромной груди миссис Чесней. Он спохватился и споро перевёл взор повыше, на морщинистую цыплячью шейку.  
– Ах, сил нет слушать, – миссис Чесней перестала показательно страдать и принялась расправляться с сардинами. – Куда ни придут – завыла сирена. Через меня прошли одиннадцать человек и каждый, – нет, каждый, Тэпли! – начинал со слов «завыла сирена»!  
– Ну, на то она и сирена – завывать, – Тэпли решительно не понимал претензий. – Объекты всегда оборудуют световой и звуковой сигнализацией, тем более объекты повышенной секретности…  
– Это понятно, – нетерпеливо перебила его миссис Чесней. – Но эти пленные говорят практически одно и то же, мало того, начинают как заведённые со своими завываниями. Я уже могу заранее составлять стенограмму с этими их словами про сирену!  
– В нашем штабе тоже установлена сигнализация, – немного невпопад сказал Тэпли. Он никак не мог уловить мысль миссис Чесней, поэтому говорил о том, что знал достоверно. – Она тоже завоет, если к нам кто-нибудь проберётся.  
– Ой, нет, у меня немедленно случится сердечный приступ! Что-то на это скажет вам мистер Чесней…  
– Что вы, миссис Чесней, – поспешил Тэпли, – вы нас всех переживёте.  
– Н-да? – миссис Чесней слегка отшатнулась и, вытянув шею, окатила его презрительным взглядом. – Ну, спасибо. – Она холодно, по-акульи улыбнулась, продемонстрировав вставную челюсть, и припечатала: – За комплимент?  
Отлупленный непонятно за что, Тэпли понурился и взялся снова терзать отбивную. Он украдкой глянул по сторонам, но никто не спешил его выручать, хотя время было обеденное, и в столовую битком набилось штабистов. Миссис Чесней была, конечно, отличной старушенцией, но собеседники с нею так часто попадали впросак, что мало кто горел желанием общаться с вредной дамочкой помимо работы. После Первой мировой она долго жила в Германии с мужем-дипломатом, потом, после провала Мюнхенских соглашений и смены правительства, работала в музее на Трафальгарской площади. И вот теперь согласилась на место переводчика и стенографиста в штабе СНР. Работать ей приходилось, понятно, с пленными ГИДРовцами, которых регулярно доставлял диверсионно-десантный отряд Капитана Америка. Что ж там случилось? Тэпли снова глянул на бусины горжетки, на подрагивающие зелёные пёрышки неизвестного происхождения на шляпке миссис Чесней, на забранные на затылке, седенькие кудельки, на благородное, но несколько иссушенное, брыластое личико с мелкими чертами.  
– Патрик, вы сегодня порядком рассеяны, – добродушно попеняла она ему. Это означало, что дама больше не сердится и готова продолжать разговор. Но Тэпли дорожил шкурой и начал торопливо составлять тарелки на поднос.  
– Простите, – ненатурально повинился он. – Работы много.  
– Да, дела аховые, – согласилась миссис Чесней. – И как бы там ни было, жалко мне этих немцев. Капитан Роджерс, конечно, весьма и весьма... такой… фактурный… – миссис Чесней оглянулась, подыскивая сравнение, смерила взглядом самого Тэпли, но быстро махнула маленькой сухонькой ладошкой, обрывая себя. – И отряд его все как на подбор. Красавцы мужчины. Даже Морита… столько темперамента… Неудивительно, что там, куда они приходят, и земля, и небо начинают завывать и содрогаться.  
Полчаса спустя Тэпли, давясь от смеха, пересказывал телефонистам в переговорной страхи и изумления старушки Чесней.  
Через десять дней в штаб ввалились коммандос Капитана Америка и были порядком удивлены царившей вокруг их имён вакханалией и долго не могли понять, что происходит. Их кто угодно называли и ревущими, и содрогающимися, и блюющими, и завывающими, и разрюмившимися, и горланящими, и сношающимися.  
– Ну что, коммандос-копуляторы, как успехи? – походя спросил у них эрудированный полковник Финальди. Стив аж рот раскрыл от ошеломления, когда ему перевели, кем и чем их обозвал строгий полковник, оказавшийся на деле мелким хулиганом. Ситуацию прояснил первоочевидец Тэпли, а спас – полковник Филлипс, официально присвоив отряду отличительное название «Воющие коммандос».  
– Давайте, парни, завывайте и дальше, – напутствовал их полковник, выпроваживая на короткую миссию в Польшу.

*  
В конце июня Воющих коммандос забросили на плоскогорье Морван, в Черные горы. У истоков реки Фадре окопалась база ГИДРы, судя по информации, полученной от пленных, обширная, и производили там не только детали, а выпускали полноценные убойные устройства.  
Коммандос переправились через речушку Бюсьер, по широкой дуге обогнули деревню Соме, когда наткнулись на несколько виноградников, принадлежавших, судя по всему, небольшому фермерскому хозяйству. Они не собирались заходить на ферму, неторопливо обошли её лесочком, но далёкий выстрел заставил их остановиться.  
– Жак, посмотрите, что там, – отрывисто велел Стив. – Мы тут заляжем.  
Задерживаться он не планировал. Самолёт прилетит в срок и будет прилетать каждые два дня в условленное место, но это неоправданный риск обнаружения, он мало чем искупается. И всё же выстрел – это серьёзно. И странно, потому что на территории Чёрных гор настроения властей давно поддерживались более чем пронацистскими, а население – усмирённым. Нет, миги́ шуровали всюду, но они и выживали за счёт незаметности и бесшумности, оттого выстрел в глухих краях на крошечной ферме выглядел довольно подозрительным.  
Франция, несмотря на Сопротивление, считалась довольно спокойным регионом. В Германии давно на него махнули рукой в том смысле, что новое вооружение сюда присылали по остаточному принципу. Германские военные части во Франции укомплектовывались не вполне компетентными, комиссованными с передовой офицерами, которые к тому же, в тиши и бездействии, окончательно разленились и забыли про реальную войну.  
Шестого июня для всех наступил переломный момент. Французская часть армии вермахта оказалась совершенно не готова к должному сопротивлению, что было понятно изначально: немцев было в три раза меньше бойцов Эйзенхауэра, к тому же они были гораздо хуже оснащены технически. После открытия второго фронта по стране прокатился вал задержаний, арестов и расстрелов подозреваемых в связях с миги́. Движимые безапелляционным и непреклонным приказом фюрера удержать Париж во что бы то ни стало, к столице потянулись остатки разбитых на Ривьере германских войск, вишистская армия и все бездельничавшие доселе отряды нацистов, оставив на местах лишь необходимый минимум.

*  
– Надоело, – Баки перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову. И тут же присвистнул: – Красотища какая. Лето. Я и не заметил… Как будто в другой жизни. Сейчас бы на пляж… с девчонками.  
– Парень, – прошептал Дуган, – ты бы взял в руки винтовку.  
– Нет в тебе тяги к прекрасному, Дум-Дум-Думоти, – вздохнул Баки, перевалился обратно на живот и уткнулся лицом в траву.  
– У меня тяга сохранить шкуру целой, – завёлся Дуган. – А вот от тебя, глядишь, и останутся рожки да ножки.  
– Рожки? – Баки поднял голову. Он помрачнел на глазах. – Ну да, мои рожки останутся при мне даже после смерти. Тут с тобой не поспоришь. – Стив заметил краем глаза, с каким усилием Баки заставил себя вновь улыбнуться. – А всё ж таки если к ножкам останется и то, что между ними, то и так неплохо, пусть и с рожками. Уж поверь мне!  
Все сдавленно загоготали.  
– Ох, и язык у тебя, парень, – хихикал в усы Дуган. – Что за язык.  
Баки с готовностью высунул язык. Стив отвернулся, и тут же невдалеке квакнула лягушка. На крошечную полянку, на которой коммандос лежали вкруговую, упала, словно подстреленная, тишина. Через три с половиной минуты показался Жак.  
– Почти целый взвод. Тридцать четыре организма, из них, по меньшей мере, шесть офицерских, пять мотоциклов с колясками, огнемёты, пулемёты – всё как положено. Отдыхают тут уже четыре дня, гуляют напропалую, безобразничают, выкатили двенадцатую бочку, к вечеру, полагаю, даже караульные будут за столом, вернее, под.  
Стив нахмурился. Дернье молчал, но у него на лбу было написано, чего он хочет. У остальных, в общем-то, тоже. ГИДРа ГИДРой, но равнодушно смотреть, как разжиревшие на сырах и винах нацисты травят местных маленьких фермерш, – не получалось.  
– Остаёмся, – высказал Стив общую мысль. – Заход в двадцать два четырнадцать, выдвинемся в шесть, чтобы успеть до темноты, зайдём с дороги и со стороны полей. В приоритете кляп и верёвки. Ночь переспим, с утра будем разбираться.  
– Я бы лучше сдал их миги́, – вмешался Жак. – Возни много.  
Стив покивал.  
– Неплохо. Тогда сейчас отдыхай до шести, и после провёрнутого дельца сразу топай к подпольщикам.

*  
Возни, действительно, оказалась уйма. Всех повязанных немцев аккуратно складировали в опустошённый ими каменный винный погреб. С каждого сняли форму, обувь, ремни и часы. Большинство из них даже не поняли, что произошло, кто-то пытался сопротивляться, но для такого сперва нужно было протрезветь. В общем, коммандос сработали без шума и пыли, но с утра начались проблемы. Тридцать четыре человека – не шутка, а каждого надо хотя бы раз в день накормить и вывести за сарай. В первый же день двое пленных напали на Мориту и Стива. Решили, видимо, что двое надвое они с ними легко справятся. Обоих положили.  
Хорошо, что готовить на такую прорву вызвались местные. Вечером, когда коммандос вовсю вязали наци, а Жак бегал из дома в дом и объяснял ситуацию, никто и носа наружу не высунул, сидели тихо, как мыши, почуявшие кошку. К полудню следующего дня начали выходить женщины. Ферма состояла из семи хозяйств и обрабатывала близлежащие виноградники, жили здесь всего несколько семей. Стив насчитал двенадцать разновозрастных женщин. С мужчинами на ферме дело обстояло туго; кого убили, кто сбежал. Сторона не сказать, чтобы очень уж проходная, но в рощицах и виноградниках часто партизанили сопротивленцы, а посему и часто наведывались наци, и за всё время немало зла причинили местным жителям. Жак отыскал и привёл лишь двоих мужчин, и то увечных: один без глаза и руки, второй на костылях. Оба два года назад подорвались на мине в маленьком пруду; обоих звали Мишелями, только один был Тома, а другой – Робер. Вот эти двое калек и вызвались помогать коммандос: подсказали с погребом, напритаскивали верёвок и тряпок, караулили пленных и на следующий день взялись кашеварить на всех. Женщины приближались с осторожностью, но коммандос к ним и не лезли, даже не смотрели лишний раз: своих забот было по горло. Зато к вечеру первого дня всё-таки жизнь устаканилась. Коммандос несли караул за пленными, хозяйством занимались местные.  
Стив не спал уже двое суток и на утро, выйдя из погреба, предвкушал, как уснёт сейчас в выделенном его отряду сарайчике на соломенном тюфячке, но не тут-то было. В двери один раз стукнули костылём, и вошёл один из Мишелей.  
– Тут старуха Дюшу к тебе.  
Стив, зажмурившись, от души зевнул. В отсутствие Жака с местными в основном общался Джонс, но сейчас он сидел в карауле. Мишель-с-костылём до войны торговал с голландцами: продавал им оливковое масло, – и кое-как, самыми короткими, общими фразами изъяснялся на английском.  
– Что там? – Стив с трудом сосредоточился и встряхнулся.  
– Сатисфакции хочет.  
– Сатисфакции? – лишь через пять секунд изумлённо отреагировал Стив.  
Мишель-с-костылём зачастил, срываясь на французский, замедлялся, возвращался, подыскивал слова, но минут через семь обрисовал картину. На второй день постоя один из уже насмерть пьяных наци полез к десятилетней внучке Дюшу. Пока бабка бегала за вилами, девчонка то ли пнула его куда хорошенько, то ли укусила изо всех сил, он повалился с воем, а его товарищ, который долго маялся с пьяных глаз, не зная как бы повеселее применить разогретые баллоны с газом, взял да и окатил девчонку из огнемёта. Подоспевшая бабка Дюшу бросила вилы, понеслась за водой, но внучку уже не спасла. Та промучилась ещё два часа и отдала богу душу.  
Стив переваривал ещё с минуту, сорвался с места и вышел. Он не знал, кого ожидал увидеть, скорее всего, полубезумную, растрёпанную ведьму: именно так он себя сейчас и ощущал, – но уж точно не опрятную старушку с белыми, аккуратно заколотыми волосами, в старомодном, но ладно скроенном костюме и маленьких туфельках с тонкими ремешками. Взгляд её был ясен и открыт.  
– Слушаю вас, – обратился Стив к старушке Дюшу.  
– Сатисфакция. Уничтожить.  
Стив не понял последнее слово, но старушка провела в характерном международном жесте ребром ладони под подбородком.  
– Что вы хотите от меня?  
Мишель-с-костылём тихо перевёл и что-то ещё долго втолковывал ей. Старушка честно глянула на Стива и ткнула пальцем в его кобуру.  
– Но я не могу, – возразил Стив и сразу вспомнил, как вчера без раздумий свернул шею напавшему на Мориту. Но тот нападал, тем более наци были захватчиками. Врагами. Без лишних разговоров.  
– А вам и не надо, – пояснил Мишель-с-костылём, даже не обратившись к старушке. – Она сама сделает.  
Стив недоверчиво покачал головой, но он понимал, что старушке надо выпустить пар, стравить горе, поэтому он поправил ремень, подтянулся и кивнул на выход за ворота.  
– Ну, пойдём, разберёмся.  
Они пришли в погреб, старушка бродила меж пленных, потом показала одного, немного погодя нашла второго.  
– Баки, – позвал Стив, – давай с нами. Держи этих двоих.  
Баки взял винтовку на прицел и так, вшестером, они двинулись за обветшавший, заброшенный коровник. Впереди ковыляли рядышком безропотные наци. Стива несколько угнетала эта сонливая смирность пленников. Он не знал, что и думать. То ли они готовят нападение и побег, поскольку не дураки и уже должны были вычислить, что тех, кто держит их связанными, совсем немного. То ли они до сих пор откомотаживаются после многодневной беспробудной пьянки. Далее шёл Баки со своей винтовкой, следом Дюшу с Мишелем, и замыкал процессию Стив. Не похоже на разбирательство и суд, подумалось ему, смахивает на приведение приговора в исполнение. Остановились. Немцы обернулись, лениво почёсываясь и позёвывая, Баки встал позади них и правее, с винтовкой наизготовку, чтобы видеть каждого из присутствующих. Все замерли в ожидании непонятно чего. Стив не знал, что говорить или делать дальше. Старуха Дюшу сурово молчала. Немцы вели себя всё непринуждённее, они озирались, начали переговариваться на своём лязгающем языке, и, видимо, не понимали, зачем их сюда привели; оживились, присмотревшись к старушке, засмеялись, начали показывать на неё пальцем. Стиву сильно не нравилась их разболтанность, похоже, пропили последние мозги; зря они так себя ведут при бабке, нервы у неё не железные. Наконец, она повернулась к Стиву и вопросительно показала на кобуру. Он медленно вынул пистолет, на ощупь проверил предохранитель. Дюшу взвесила в хрупкой ручке оружие, что-то протараторила Стиву, всё так же ясно глядя ему в глаза. Тот всё ещё не понимал. Не верил. А она уже шла к своим обидчикам. Стив провожал её взглядом, а потом посмотрел на Баки. Он не видел лица старухи Дюшу, но видел лицо Баки, как на нём сначала отражалось сдержанное непонимание всей ситуации, и вот оно молниеносно сменяется догадкой, страхом и затаённой жутью – Баки даже отступил на полшага с позиции и крепче вцепился в винтовку. Услыхав щелчок предохранителя, Стив отдёрнул от Баки взор и успел заметить, как старуха тычет пистолетом в лицо одному, – хлопок! – второму, – хлопок! Рядом одобрительно заворчал Мишель-с-костылём. Что же это? Стив затравленно тряхнул головой на него. Меж тем сумасшедшая старуха не спеша вернулась к Стиву и вложила ему в руку тёплый пистолет. А он смотрел на два трупа в белых застиранных подштанниках, ощущал тяжесть оружия в руке и не мог отделаться от чувства, что сам убил этих двоих, своими руками учинил расправу над безоружными.  
Вчера Стив копал две могилы с Моритой. Сегодня он копал две могилы с Баки. Пока махали лопатами, он, запинаясь и путаясь, рассказывал Баки историю старухи Дюшу.  
– Сильна бабка, – ответил тот и, подумав, добавил: – Я здесь детей видел один раз, мельком, в окно, двух мальчишек… Понятно, ото всех начнут прятать.  
– Я-то думал, она покуражится с ними немного, пугнёт пистолетом, выплеснет, отведёт душу, – невпопад, будто про себя, сказал Стив. – А она… И я хорош, отдал гражданской оружие, идиот.  
Снова, как и вчера, он часа два разбирал документы, сличал паспорта, чтобы найти имена похороненных. Малевал их на дощечке, приколоченной к воткнутой в могилу палке. Стив так долго не мог успокоиться, что уснул поздно; и уже через час ему пришлось заступать на дежурство в погребе.  
А наутро Мишель-без-руки прибежал с известием, что старуха Дюшу повесилась.  
Стив, оглушённый, раздавленный, опять рыл могилу, пятую за эти три дня. Впервые он вспомнил о священнике; выяснилось, что тот сбежал отсюда два года назад, нового никто не присылал, но фермеры с удивительным равнодушием относились к этому факту: ну, нет и нет. И вроде как чёрт с ним.  
Лишь к полудню сообразили, что ещё не завтракали и пленных не кормили. Пока кашеварили, из леса прибыла большая телега с сеном. Под сеном обнаружился Дернье и ещё четыре дремуче-бородатых дядьки. Они закопали в сено пятерых пленников-офицеров, предварительно накрепко связав и заткнув им рты тряпьём, и мрачный, заросший по глаза возница увёл скрипучую телегу. Миги́ набили коляски мотоциклов немецким оружием и укатили вслед за телегой. Через час прикатил грузовик и забрал основную часть пленных. Сгрузили их плотно друг к дружке, ровно брёвнышки. Грузовик привёл, видимо, кто-то из офицеров Сопротивления, потому что он вышел и долго и обстоятельно общался со Стивом через Дернье и Джонса. Стив вкратце обрисовал ему, что тут произошло за три дня, отдал документы и личные вещи пленных, сваленные в мешок. Вопреки ожиданию, на очередного Мишеля, на этот раз из грузовика, его рассказ не произвёл ровным счётом никакого впечатления. Стив заикнулся о несоблюдении законности и своей вине в произошедшем, начал рассуждать об обвинении, расследовании, суде, но Мишель-из-грузовика громко, хотя и невесело рассмеялся.  
– А вы идеалист, мсье, – перевёл Джонс. – При всём уважении, но на нашей земле в наше время мирный гражданский закон не работает.  
Ещё через час снова приехала телега с сеном и увезла остальных пленников. За нею одиноко протарахтел последний мотоцикл.  
– Куда они их? – спросил Стив у Жака.  
– Повыжимают информацию, а потом расстреляют.  
– Но…  
– Стив, – Дернье заглянул ему в лицо своими прозрачными тёмными глазами, – кто их должен кормить? Французы? Здесь нет государственности, нет правительства. У французов… у настоящих французов есть только военная организация, живущая по закону военного времени.  
– Я понимаю, – медленно сказал Стив. – И всё же человеческий закон работает в любое время. И на войне тоже. Должен работать. Нельзя убивать безоружных.  
– Кэп, ты прав для мира, но не для войны. Они враги. И ведут себя как враги, обесценивая нашу человечность и попутно теряя свою. Конечно, на передовой стрелять много легче: у всех оружие. Но никогда я не смогу хоть в чём-то попенять Сопротивлению, потому что оно зачищает вроде бы мирную территорию, на которой, тем не менее, мучают детей. Я не религиозен, но думаю, у бога не должно возникнуть трудностей с тем, куда отправить в посмертии старуху Дюшу.  
– Если бы они такое сотворили с Бекки, – кровь отхлынула от лица Баки и глаза его стали огромными и тяжёлыми, как мокрые камни, – самое законное, что я сделал бы – убил. Как иначе отомстить за детей? Не придёшь же к немцу домой и не убьёшь его ребёнка.  
– Мы здесь каждый – в шкуре мадам Дюшу, – заключил Жак.  
Стив опустил голову. Хорошо, он это понимает и принимает. И действительно, может, ему пока просто повезло, что не приходилось выбирать между законом и человеческим нравственным порывом.

*  
После такого задела никто особо не удивился, что основная операция в Бургундии пошла по худшему из возможных сценариев. Их ждали. Когда они вышли в ложбину, склоны которой покрывала поросль молодых дубов и ясеней, и подобрались к замаскированному валунами и поваленными деревьями подземному тоннелю на базу, прозвучал первый нетерпеливый выстрел. Дернье и Морита, замыкавшие отряд, не сговариваясь, растворились в кустах. Остальные сбились на дне оврага. Стив первым делом собрал вокруг здоровенные камни, над головами выставил щит. Отстреливались через щели в конструкции, но безуспешно.  
– Стрелок засел, – прошептал Баки. – Пустите-ка, послушаю его.  
Джонс, Дуган и Фэлсворт сползли к земле, чтобы Стив сосредоточился на прикрытии Баки. Тот пару раз пальнул в предполагаемом направлении.  
– Ага!  
– Нашёл?  
Баки только щекой дёрнул, показывая, что хвастаться он не любит, но и обидные для профессионала вопросы его не радуют. Три пули выпустил прицельно. Кусты затихли и «побежали» по кромке обрыва, пуляя время от времени.  
– Поиграем в посчиталки?  
Стив смотрел, с каким азартом и упоением играет Баки с незнакомым стрелком, и просто глаз отвести не мог.  
– Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, бах!... – выстрелы раздались одновременно. – Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, бах!... Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, бах!... Умница, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, бах!... – Баки перестал стрелять, только непрерывно вёл мушкой винтовки по краю обрыва, отслеживая зигзаги перемещений снайпера, и без конца бормотал едва слышно: – Устаёшь, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять, бах!... Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять, десять, бах!... Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять, десять, бах!... Профан, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять, десять, одиннадцать, бах!... Тринадцать, четырнадцать!  
Выстрел.  
Упала тишина. Стив считал про себя, но больше выстрелов не было. Баки настороженно прислушивался. Загремело вразнобой и разом. Пули отскакивали от камней. Ребята вскочили и начали отстреливаться. Без стрелка противник быстро скис. Вскоре ухнула сова, вслед за нею прокуковала кукушка. Прислушивались ещё с минуту. Стива вдруг прошило мурашками, он даже подпрыгнул и заорал, вынося щитом валуны:  
– Все назад!  
Драпали по склону оврага как угорелые, уже слыша гул потревоженной подземными взрывами земли. Стив оглянулся. Фэлсворт в арьергарде бежал недопустимо медленно: подволакивал ногу, видимо, оступившись и подвернув на булыжниках. Все уже неслись от ложбины куда подальше, а он только начал выбираться со дна. На месте их засады уже вспучилась и начала обваливаться внутрь земля, схлопывая рукотворные строения внутри.  
– Монти, – крикнул Стив. – Лассо!  
Понятливый Фэлсворт на бегу поймал от Стива стальной трос со свинцовым пряслицем и обвязал мёртвой петлёй плечо. Стив намотал свободный конец на локоть и припустил, нагнав и держась вместе с остальными.  
– Только бы выбрался, – пыхтел вполголоса. Но нет, руку сильно дёрнуло, он упёрся ногами, перенося центр тяжести вперёд, упал на колени, чтобы удобнее было сдерживать трос. Через пять минут всё кончилось, только ещё по верхам потревоженные слои почвы вздрагивали и ссыпались с места на место, да проворачивались и трескались стволы рухнувших деревьев. Стив пополз на другой конец троса. За ним осторожно потянулись остальные. Конец уходил под обрушившийся пласт земли. Здорово, что мягкой и рыхлой, с мелкими камнями, откапывалась легко, но никто не знал, какие сюрпризы могут таиться под нею. По тросу нашли руку, а дальше и голову. Голова, к счастью, была живой и даже прижимала к лицу платок, чтобы нос и рот не набило землёй. Монти судорожно вдохнул, открыл глаза.  
– Монти, порядок? – обеспокоенно спросил Стив. Монти слабо сжал в кулаке платок и оттопырил для Кэпа средний палец. Основной рывок по удерживанию тяжёлого тела приняло запястье второй руки, его и раздробило соскользнувшим стальным тросом с намертво прикованным грузиком.  
Самолёт за ними прилетал только утром, поэтому остаток дня они провели за укреплением маленького лагеря. Палатки не разбивали, костер не разводили, чтобы можно было быстро сняться с места, не привлекая внимания. Разговоры отставили, бдительность заострили. Напали на них один раз, в сумерках, когда особенно неверны ни свет, ни тень. Положили всех быстро, без церемоний: до того устали.  
Лёгонький, серебристый самолёт долго кружил, примериваясь к ухабистой лужайке, и Стив начинал нервничать всё сильнее: СНР старался присылать за ними ту модель аппарата, которая чаще всего мелькала в местном небе, поэтому всегда оставался риск нарваться на случайного лётчика люфтваффе. Но к счастью и в этот раз из кабины выпрыгнул Бэрроу. В общем, домой возвращались вымотанные, взвинченные, обросшие головными болями, которые грозили затянуться на недели: один член отряда выбыл из строя, важных пленных не захватили, технические образцы разбомбили под носом, да ещё навязали местным миги́ около сорока нацистов, и это не говоря о прозёванном самосуде и повесившейся бабушке сожжённой внучки. И всё это необходимо расписать в рапорте для полковника.  
– Баки, я думал, ты пальнёшь на двенадцать, а ты – на четырнадцать. Почему? – полюбопытствовал в самолёте Стив. Задремавший Баки приоткрыл глаз.  
– Ну, я хотел, чтобы он тоже так думал, вёл его к осинке, там выемка в поверхности и просвет между кустами, – больше шансов попасть в жизненно важные органы, стреляя снизу вверх.

*  
В лондонской казарме Стив еле успел надеть офицерский мундир, как с улицы засигналил пригнанный за ним штабной «Моррис». Он быстро выхватил из-под руки Баки чистое полотенце (собственное осталось сушиться в раздевалке душевой) и резкими круговыми движениями взъерошил мокрые волосы. Надувшемуся от возмущения Баки он махнул на свою тумбочку, в которой лежало ещё одно полотенце, и понёсся на улицу, на ходу вынимая расчёску из внутреннего кармана кителя.  
Полковник Филлипс злился. Брови хмурились, будто грозовые тучи, рот кривился, выцеживая ядовитые слова, руки лежали на столешнице неподъёмными булыжниками. Полковник с удовольствием утюжил мыслительные способности Стива, топтался по самолюбию и возил его по стенам мордой.  
– Если вы, капитан Роджерс, не в состоянии следовать собственноручно разработанному и мной утверждённому плану или вдруг резко растеряли задатки военной топографии и ориентирования, то катитесь себе обратно в Бруклин под юбки ваших шлюховатых балерин!  
Стив, доселе смирно пережидавший бурю, нашёл нужным вступиться за ни в чём не повинных дам.  
– Простите, полковник Филлипс, но балерины эти ни в коей мере не шлюховаты, как вы выразились, а весьма достойные женщины, к тому же штатные сотрудницы современных американских театров.  
Филлипс остановился на полном скаку, как боевой конь перед загоревшейся стеной, – он не привык, чтобы младшие по званию его перебивали. Он помолчал, пожевал губами, подумал и грохнул портсигаром по столу.  
– Очень патриотично. Скала прямо. Так. Ты давай тут… не очень-то, – он с затаённой улыбкой взглянул на Стива. – Какой же ты пацан ещё! – И тут же посуровел. – Завтра жду краткий устный рапорт, подробный письменный – через десять дней. И думай, чем займёшь своих бойцов на ближайший месяц, иначе я сам, как разумею, пропишу вам клистир!  
Стив вывалился из кабинета полковника, постоял, отдуваясь, выпил предложенную понятливым секретарём Вилли воду («Бренди нет, кэп. Режим экономии») и побрёл в столовую на перекус.   
– Стив? Привет!  
– Здравствуйте, агент Картер.  
– Пегги, – мягко укорила Картер. – Сколько можно напоминать.  
– Здравствуй, Пегги.  
– Мы волновались. Филлипс четыре дня места себе не находил.  
– Да, он уже высказал все свои тревоги, – усмехнулся Стив. – Накладка вышла.  
– Да, в полевых операциях невозможно всё предусмотреть.  
Стив очень любил встречаться с Пегги Картер по прибытии в Лондон. Он возвращался лихорадочный, перевозбуждённый, разболтанный, всё ещё несущийся, до сих пор во власти боя и ловитвы, и встреча с Пегги неизменно успокаивала его, тормозила напор, снимала наэлектризованность бойцового пыла и настраивала на мирную, человеческую жизнь. Он рассказывал ей всякие происшествия с Воющими во время оперативных действий (из тех, что прилично было выслушивать молодой девушке), она в ответ делилась с ним соображениями о своих аналитических и организационных делах при штабе.  
В её голосе Стиву часто слышалась тоска по деятельной работе, опасной и напряжённой. Агент Картер была отличным бойцом, он бы доверился ей на разовой операции, а вот вводить её в отряд на постоянной основе, значит, не желать ни ей, ни отряду добра. Если бы у неё были две-три подруги равной подготовки, Стив бы не отказался от смешанной команды, но включать одну девушку к семи мужикам – не дело: они спят тесно, едят из консервных банок, ни салфеток, ни вилок не пользуют, не бреются, днями обходятся без мыла, справляют нужду за деревом, а то и вовсе чуть ли не на ходу, торопливо отойдя к краю тропы. Среди них нередки ругань, похабщина, окопный юмор, которыми стравливают усталость и перенапряг кровавых, тяжёлых буден. Куда тут девушке? Одну её не оставишь на соседней поляне.  
Несмотря на потаённое желание Пегги приобщиться к полевым операциям, Стиву было с нею легко: они болтали, смеялись, но без глубины, поверхностно.  
А вот с Баки в команде ему было трудно. И это при том, что они могли уснуть вповалку в одной палатке, раскричаться и поругаться, подначить, без спроса пошарить в ранце в поисках коробки с сигаретами, надеть одежду друг друга. Однажды Стив впопыхах напялил зелёный свитер Баки, да ещё наизнанку, и ходил полдня, удивляясь, что ж ему так колюче. «Я думал, ты замёрз», – лукаво подначил Баки смутившегося Стива.  
После окончания школы они вращались в разных сферах. За исключением редких перекрёстных выходных, они не маячили рядом часами напролёт. Даже когда жили вместе, виделись по утрам да перед сном, и то не каждый день: у каждого своя работа, у Баки, к тому же, семья, куда он стремился в свободные часы. Но дома Стив ежедневно находил следы активной деятельности Баки, иногда записки, печёный картофель, мытую посуду, вычищенную печку, оставленные вкусности: яблоко или диковинный прозрачный мармелад. Он не встречался с Баки физически, но ощущал заботу друга и в ответ выказывал свою. Между ними всегда мерцала необременительная созависимая опека, скользящая и бездумная погружённость друг в друга. С началом войны Стиву волей неволей пришлось привыкнуть к одиночеству и дома тоже. Тогда он спрессовал, утрамбовал Баки в далёкую – не достать – сияющую звезду. Она вечность торчала за горизонтом, за облаками, но он всегда чувствовал её спокойный, теплый свет. А тут вдруг эта звезда выкатилась, расползлась, разрослась до необъятности: Баки был везде. Дрова в костре, растрёпанный спальник в палатке, просвистевшая над головой пуля, осторожное прикосновение между лопаток при побудке, исчёрканная карта, ополовиненная коробка с сигаретами, синяк на правом плече от слишком интенсивной работы при прорыве Стива из оцепления, весёлые глаза…   
Стив охотно признавал, что Пегги лучше Баки, умнее, образованнее, красивее.  
Легальнее.  
В конце концов, он восхищался её самодостаточностью, целеустремлённостью, честностью желаний и умением открыто выражать их… Но ему легко рядом с нею, он не чувствовал себя безмерно несчастным, но и не чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым, как случалось порой, когда он оглядывался на Баки.


	12. Компас.

Монти лечил руку пять недель. На это время Воющие, или Везунчиковые, как их на следующий день после устного краткого рапорта обозвал полковник Филипс, распались. Мориту попросили провести месячный курс рукопашного боя под Кардиффом, в лагере для новобранцев. А Стив решил смотаться в штаб Аллапула, чтобы проверить Оркнеи и Гебриды: там слышалась возня, пару раз замечали шныряющие подводные лодки с погашенными огнями, что свидетельствовало о хорошем знании ландшафта. Если судить по воспоминаниям, то ГИДРА те места флажками на карте не засветила, но отметила жирными точками мысы на островах Уэстрей и Строма. Потому Стив и решил провести неожиданный отпуск от основной работы именно там. С собой он брал Дугана, Дернье и Джонса.  
– А мне что делать? – обескуражено спросил Баки, когда остальные разошлись с летучки. Стив в замешательстве помассировал кончиками пальцев лоб.  
– На тебе самая трудная часть: рапорты по Франции, – фальшиво улыбнулся Стив. – По ферме в Соме я написал, это мой провал, а по истоку Фарме тебе оставляю, ты же нас вытащил.  
– Чокнулся? – Баки, наморщив лоб, откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Стив передёрнул плечами: сказать всё равно придётся.  
– К тому же ты дурно спишь эту неделю. Да и до этого часто маялся бессоньем. И по утрам у тебя трясутся руки…  
Баки подскочил, чуть не опрокинув стул, и Стив сразу подобрался, чинно сложил руки на коленях, готовясь пережить бурю недовольства. Баки бегал по комнате, сунув руки в карманы, потом начал прикуривать, да не с того конца, приметил, как дрожит папироса, и со злостью швырнул её в угол.  
– У всех бывают плохие сны! – прошипел он Стиву. – И у тебя. А ты ко мне прицепился, потому что мы вместе спим.  
– Плохие сны у всех, – согласился Стив, кивая. – Дуган вспоминает жену и дом. Гейб – первого убитого, мальчишку с перекошенным лицом, который всё никак не мог передёрнуть затвор. Дернье – камеру в гестапо, в Лионе. Монти снится, что у него не раскрылся парашют, а Морите – обожжённые мертвецы. Все переживают ужасы, но время от времени. А у тебя постоянно, каждую ночь, Баки. Отдохни, пожалуйста. Тебе досталось в горах сильнее, чем ребятам, ты совсем больной...  
– Нет, Стив, – Баки заполошно мотал головой, как маленький, – так ещё хуже. Я чокнусь… И вообще, откуда ты обо всех знаешь? – Он с подозрением прищурился. – Следишь?  
– Конечно, – Стив подмигнул. – Должен же я знать, кого сегодня можно подёргать, а кого лучше оставить в покое. Вот тебе нужно отоспаться. И давно. Но меня больше беспокоят твои трясучка и ломучка. И ребят беспокоит. Одна неудача из-за непорядка в голове или в руках убьёт тебя.  
Баки строптиво поджал губы, сдаваться он не собирался.  
– Баки, в Шотландии ненастоящая операция, только наблюдение и сбор сведений. Никуда без тебя не полезем, клянусь.  
– Мне нужна работа! Я не могу без дела, когда все заняты. Что мне тут?  
– Рапорт по Франции. С ним ты точно не заскучаешь.  
– Я тебе не секретарша! – вскипел Баки.  
Стив встал.  
– Вы, сержант, боевая единица десантно-диверсионного отряда и ввиду отсутствия капитана отряда вам назначено в течение десяти дней предоставить полковнику Филлипсу рапорт по операции в Бургундии. Вопросы?  
– Мечтаешь, что я тебя испугаюсь, что ли? – Баки подошёл так близко, что Стив чувствовал, как рукава их кителей задевают друг друга. Он уже не слышал, какие слова Баки гневно шипит ему в лицо, лишь видел сердито сдвинутые брови, пылающий яростью взор и яркий искусанный рот. Затопила растерянность перед собственным неистовством, он уже чуял наливающуюся внутри силу совершить какую-нибудь глупость, но к счастью – или нет? – в коридоре послышался топот и к ним ворвался Старк.  
– Попался, голубчик, – Говард плотоядно облизнулся. Стив вспыхнул, будто его поймали на горячем – он сам себя поймал на горячем, и этого оказалось достаточно для очередного наката стыда по следам очередного приступа незаконной приязни к Баки. А вот Баки даже внимания на Старка не обратил. Тот торопливо и настойчиво тянул его за рукав прочь из комнаты, но Баки не желал уходить, пока не скажет Стиву всё, что думает о его умственных способностях.  
– Ну, что такое! – закричал он, обернувшись к Старку, и тут же осёкся: – Ой, прости.  
– Не слушается? – спросил тот, кивая на Стива.  
– А то ты его не знаешь, – вздохнул Баки. – Упрямый, как не знаю кто.  
– Эй, я всё ещё здесь, – скромно напомнил Стив. Оба глянули на него быстро, с лёгким оттенком недружелюбия, будто он им уже надоел до чёртиков.  
– Слышал от Мориты, что ты остаёшься, – проникновенно начал Старк, теребя Баки за пуговицу кителя.  
– Нет!  
Стив вздохнул.  
– Он остаётся, Говард.  
Баки, задохнувшись от нового витка возмущения, наставил на Стива палец.  
– Бойся! Я тебе в спальник лягушку подложу.  
– Согласен на всё, – засмеялся Стив.  
– Барнс, дурачок, проси у него первую брачную ночь с невестой! Видишь, он на всё согласен.  
Баки вздрогнул.  
– Нет уж, я лучше лягушку жениху, – его передёрнуло, а Стив внутренне поёжился: до него иногда не доходили шутки Старка, казались слишком жестокими и двусмысленными, будто он злится на всех людей, и на себя заодно.  
– Лучше бы тебя от лягушек так дёргало, – проворчал Старк. – Стойте. О чём это я? Ага. Барнс, ты со мной. Умная голова у меня есть, а вот умных рук не хватает. Ты же учился, терминологией владеешь, поэтому я тебя и взял к себе в лабораторию на эти недели.  
– Что значит «взял»? – Баки аж отступил на шаг от них. – Один в секретарши взял, второй пришёл и взял в паяльники. Совсем того? Я, между прочим, назначенный стрелок! Он, – Баки резко мотнул головой в сторону Стива, – едет на охоту без лучшего ружья, а я ещё и молчи?!  
– Мы не на охоту, Бак, – вмешался Стив. – Просто разведка. Высадимся на разных квадратах поодиночке и тайно осмотрим.  
– Тайно? – с издёвкой переспросил Баки. – В этом твоём звёздном прикиде и с железным горшком на пустой голове? Перья фламинго не забудь поклянчить у миссис Чесней!  
– Ну, я переоденусь, – с глуповатым видом, будто эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову, ответил Стив. – Рыбаком, – нашёлся он.  
Баки сжал кулаки, но Старк обнял его за плечи.  
– Барнс, ты стрелок, ты лучшая винтовка, ты кругом прав, – Говард успокаивающе оглаживал его по груди, пока тот, сжав губы и сердито сдвинув брови, прожигал враждебным взором Стива, – но Филлипс уже подписал распоряжение о тебе в моей лаборатории. Идём, познакомлю тебя с цыпочками, которые у меня с отвёртками сидят. Такие конфетки, – посулил он Баки, причмокнув. – Мне нужен толковый помощник для эксперимента с оптикой и радиолучевым датчиком. Я как услышал, что вы пока разбредаетесь, сразу же ангажировал тебя у полковника. Кэп ни при чём.  
– Ему всё равно ещё рапорт нужно сдать, – напомнил Стив.  
– Рапорт пусть Монти сочинит, – беспечно отмахнулся Старк. – Он, как пострадавший, распишет в красках, а мы потом придём с Барнсом и быстренько запишем в четыре руки, – он нетерпеливо потянул Баки за собой. Баки молча погрозил Стиву кулаком и потащился за Старком.

*  
Стив бродил по побережью, вдыхал резкий йодистый запах северного моря, наслаждался свежестью и прохладой. В огромных сапогах, в рыбацком бушлате и плотной вязаной шапочке он несколько дней удил рыбу в совершенном одиночестве. С собой у него были снасти, котелок, спички, мешочек с солью, папиросы и скатанное одеяло на вате. Он варил уху и запекал рыбу в котелке, приправив солёными крупинками и ветром. Сам завидовал своей отрешённости, замечал и запоминал все встреченные странности – а они были, здесь действительно шныряли наци, – мечтал об оставленном доме, о Бруклине. О Баки. Как было бы здорово, будь он сейчас с ним, и если бы война кончилась, и… и если бы сам Баки захотел больше всего на свете быть сейчас с ним на море... они бы болтали, лениво переругивались, и были бы друг у друга, как и всегда. И даже мысль о конфетках с отвёртками не могла испортить душевного умиротворения.  
Через неделю блужданий по побережью Стив решил пройтись вглубь острова, подсмотреть, чем живут в деревнях, и стоит ли разговаривать с местными по поводу кратких неестественных бурлений на море. Близко не подходил, лишь отмечал, куда ведут основные пути-дороги деревенских, колобродят ли ночами и насколько часто торчат у моря без дела. На пятый день изучения быта аборигенов он набрёл на отдалённую ферму. Отдалённая она была по меркам деревни, но зато прилепилась к подножию утёса, высоко и круто нависавшему над серыми пенными волнами. Древний каменный домишко с худой крышей окружал покосившийся заборчик, который и годился лишь на то, чтобы удержать во дворе нескольких кур и гусей. Слабо натянутая верёвка полоскалась под порывами ветра и трепала скверно развешанное бельё. На неровных грядках, расположенных под разными углами, будто огородник никак не мог решить, как же правильно их раскопать, торчала и кустилась какая-то зелень. За забором, в разнотравье, валялось множество дырявых корзин, заржавленных котлов, мятых тазов и сгнивших сундуков. Порядок внутри дворика если и наводился, то всё равно не мог победить подступавшее с каждым годом всё ближе запустение. Из домика пару раз выходила какая-то женщина – кормила птицу. Не было видно и слышно ни собаки, ни кошки, обычных, в общем-то, спутников деревенских подворий. Стив до вечера кружил поблизости, не хотел напугать одинокую, по всей видимости, хозяйку, и в тоже время его беспокоил утёс: очень уж хорошо, даже идеально, с него просматривались подступы с моря и странные комбинаторные манёвры в строго определённый предутренний час. Когда опустился вечер и в домике так никто больше и не появился, Стив вышел на просёлочную разбитую дорогу и, стараясь произвести как можно больше шума, пошагал к ферме. Женщина вышла загодя и с любопытством наблюдала за ним. Она оказалась совсем не старой, с рыжеватыми волосами, заколотыми на затылке и не без форсу повязанной розовой косынкой. Живые голубые глаза на веснушчатом лице оглядывали его задорно, с предвкушением, фигуру её было не разглядеть под мешковатым, огромным мужским свитером с закатанными рукавами и толстой вязаной юбкой, но судя по шее и запястьям, она была худенькой. Когда Стив подошёл к калитке, она улыбнулась и вдруг слегка отвернула голову, прикрыв глаза.  
– Вы к-к-ко м-м… – Стив в замешательстве смотрел на её перекосившуюся нижнюю челюсть и напрягшиеся на шее жилы… – мы-мы-мыне?  
Он сглотнул и кивнул, не отрываясь, смотрел на её лицо. Она с удовольствием оглядела его с ног до головы и откинула крючок на калитке.  
– Я ж-ж-ж-жд’ала дв-дв-дв’адцать п-п-п-пятого, – через шесть дней, мелькнуло в голове Стива, – раз-раз-раз-р’азве п-п-п-п’еренес-с-с-перенесли?  
Пока она говорила фразу, они уже прошли через двор в дом.  
– Нет, не перенесли. Я осмотреться, – нейтрально ответил Стив. И действительно осмотрелся. Чугунная ирландская печь на кирпичных стойках с прикрученным к ней котлом для нагрева воды, скрипучий дощатый пол, три оконца со ставенками, стены обшиты фанерными щитами; ведёрный умывальник, выкрашенный лимонно-жёлтой, канареечной краской здоровенный стол, четыре разнокалиберных стула, буфет с посудой и кровать за отдёрнутой занавеской; на столе размещались расчленённая маленькая швейная машинка, портновские принадлежности и почему-то запылённые отрезы ткани, лежали несколько обгоревших по краям, истрёпанных книг: он узнал Диккенса и Остен, изданные для школьников, такие же, как стояли на библиотечной полке в штабе; под кроватью тикал железный громобойный будильник.  
– Уж-уж-ж-жин? – женщина поймала его взгляд. Стив кивнул и протянул ей связку из четырёх сельдей.  
– Спа-сп-сп-п-сп’асибо, – женщина приняла связку и пошла вон из дома. Стив двинулся за ней, как привязанный: на поверхности таилась загадка, ему надо было нащупать её и отгадать. Что-то тут не то. Во дворе женщина подошла к сарайчику, встроенному прямо в скалу: неглубокую широкую пещеру огородили боковыми стенками и двумя дверцами, подвели крышу. Когда женщина открыла одну из дверей, оттуда дыхнуло могильным холодом. На одной из полок кладовой лежали бруски льда, и женщина бросила на них рыбу, на других полках стояли мешки с крупой и солью, банки с консервами, кофе и чаем, на льду – бумажные свёртки с мясом и костями. Стив, будто бы машинально, распахнул вторую дверцу, вгляделся внутрь. Здесь стояли лопаты, мотыжки, серпы, вёдра, корыта, на гвоздях висели мотки верёвки и проволоки, а с полки выпирал огромный, вышиной с табурет, мощный фонарь, какие вешали на рыбацкие лодки с мачтами. Стекло фонаря окружал металлический рукав с узкой щелью, чтобы свет выбивался только в одном направлении и не был виден, например, с берега. По наитию Стив постучал пальцем по фонарю и обернулся к женщине.  
– Двадцать пятого, – задумчиво сказал он.  
– К-к-к’онеч-ч-ч-нечно, – улыбнулась женщина.  
У дома она свернула к загородке с углем и взялась за совок, Стив мягко отобрал его и насыпал полное ведро. Спросил про воду и натаскал из ближайшего горного ручья полную бочку. Женщина некоторое время изумлённо таращилась на его мотания с вёдрами, а потом ушла в дом. Стив понял, что её визитёры, кем бы они ни были, не особо утруждали себя помощью.  
В доме его уже ждали корыто и тёплая вода. Он разделся до пояса, и женщина помогла ему намылить голову и спину, полила из ковшика, смывая пену. Стив рассеянно копался в поданной на ужин капусте с говядиной, усиленно размышляя над расположением утёса, прибрежных скал и маленькой фермы с морским фонарём в кладовой. Он настолько глубоко задумался, что когда в поле зрения появилась женщина, совсем раздетая, он испуганно подскочил, опрокидывая стул, и в ужасе метнулся к стене, будто внезапно под носом обнаружил гремучую змею. Но его змея лишь рассмеялась. У неё было маленькое спортивное тело с тонкими, но жилистыми руками и ногами, бледные, будто втянутые соски и нестерпимо рыжие, невольно притягивающие взгляд волосы на лобке. Женщина шагнула к нему, и Стив стиснул зубы.  
– Это лишнее, – выдавил он. Но она будто не услышала, обвила шею, огладила плечи. Он замотал головой, не зная, куда спрятать взгляд. Не отталкивать же её голыми руками?! За что ухватить-то?  
– Это лишнее… не стоит… не надо, – бормотал он, вздрагивая.  
– Тш-тш-тш. Молод-д-д’ой, с-сильный, в т-тебе м-много люб-бэ-бэ-бэви, – она быстро коснулась губами его груди. – Не ж-ж-ж’ад-д-д-дничай.  
– Я не могу, – задушено просипел он. – Не могу!  
Она прижала маленькую ладошку к его паху и скептически хмыкнула. Дрожь прошила вдоль спины. Женщина проворно расстегнула его брюки и без сомнений и дальнейших проволочек встала на колени. Стив зажмурился, ткнулся затылком в стену. Прикосновения жгли и распаляли, и он сам не заметил, как его забрало. Когда женщина потянула его на кровать, он безропотно поддался ей, сам прильнул, сам неумело поцеловал. В голове от подавленной взвинченности было как-то ватно и переполнено, вместо суматохи объяла мутная заторможенность, он двигался кое-как. Его сшибло обилие горячей влаги – он уже и забыл, как это, – и замедленно кружил вокруг да около, не решаясь двинуться дальше. Он так сосредоточился на собственной нерешительности, что женщина сама пришпорила его пятками под ягодицы, загоняя глубже, в самую серёдку, в самый жар, и это было и неожиданно, и хорошо.  
На этот раз его никто не выгнал и не отправил в ванную, они оба лежали и рассматривали потолок.  
– У вас есть семья, дети? – тихо спросил Стив. Женщина отрицательно хмыкнула и торопливо закурила, усевшись на кровати и прижавшись плечом и виском к стене. Она глубоко затягивалась и говорила на выдохе.  
– Б-б-б’елфаст, б-бомбёжка. Всех, – она взмахнула окурком крест-накрест. – От доч-доч-доч-ч-чки в-в-в’он книги и осс-ста-с-та-та-тались. От мужа – маш-ш-ш-шинка, он портной. Маш-шинка вылетела в ок-к-к-к-к’но. Я с-с-с-соба-ба-б’акой гуляла в п-парке. Налёт. Спря-спря-спряталась под с-с-с-ска-скам’ейку. К ут-ут-утру вылезла, а дома н-н-н-н…  
Невыносимо. Слушать её свистящее заикание стало невыносимо. Стив успокаивающе прижал ладонь к её голой спине, и она обречённо затихла.  
– А здесь вы как оказались?  
– Вырос-с-сла зд-д-д-д’есь, родители жи-жили. Две-две-дв’е луж-жш-жш-ш’айки да руч-ч-ч’ей. З-з-з-з’аросло со-со-сО’орной трав-вой.  
Стив молчал. Все мысли крутились между «как она могла» и «что ей наплели».  
– И вам совсем не платят? – осторожно спросил он. Она пожала плечами, затягиваясь.  
– Даже на заду-д’умывалась. Потопят хоть оди-ди-дин корабль наци, – она затянулась последний раз, потушила окурок о стену и яростно швырнула его в угол, – значит не з-зря вся эта г-гырязь…  
Стив тоже сел и осторожно обнял её со спины. Она отклонилась и резко обернулась к нему, обшарила лицо сухо блестевшими глазами. Он даже успел подумать, что она ударит его: настолько тёмная тень пронеслась по её лицу, но она грустно улыбнулась и снова принялась целовать. В памяти вскружилась связь с Кэт, но смешно было даже сравнивать то стародавнее механистическое действо с этим горько-сладким соитием. Его разрывала жалость к этой вслепую разыгранной, недалёкой жизни, всё несчастье которой и состояло в особом местоположении древней фермы, слепой доверчивости и неспособности задуматься и разобраться с тем, какие дела творятся на белом свете.  
Стив почти не спал в ту ночь, он никак не мог придумать, как вывести женщину из-под удара так, чтобы и она не встревожилась и не натворила ещё больших глупостей, и те, кто рассчитывают на её простодушие. Он бродил по двору, курил, посматривал на курятник с мерно квохчущими во сне курами: за курятником вилась неприметная тропа наверх. Перед рассветом, потоптавшись для виду, Стив начал подъём. На самую вершину он не полез, чтобы не засветиться, а, спрятавшись за валунами, внимательно осмотрел оба вспененных заливчика по обе стороны утёса, в задумчивости запомнил изгибы здоровенной, обрывающейся в море скалы в паре километрах от утёса: с его места был отлично виден вход в пещеру у самой вершины. Он сразу представил пещеру-кладовую. Интересно, какие кладовые прячутся там? Спускаясь, он бросил взгляд вниз, на ферму и от неожиданности чуть не сверзился к подножию. Стив закрыл глаза и дал себе пять секунд, открыл – картина не изменилась: грядки на маленьком огороде были раскопаны в виде эмблемы ГИДРа. Сначала решил, что у него от переизбытка случайного секса и хронической нехватки времени на блокноты и карандаши что-то помутилось в восприятии, но нет, вот круглая земляная клумба-голова с двумя кустиками-глазами, остальные зеленеющие прямоугольнички угловато извивались щупальцами. Конечно, очень условно, и тот, кто ни разу не видел эмблемы, мог её и не заметить, но всё же сходство было несомненным. И неслучайным. Определённо, неслучайным. Для чего-то был этот знак.  
В кладовой Стив отыскал маленький садовый совок и пошёл на клумбу. Засадили весь огородик, кроме этого пятачка. Он осторожно переворачивал лопаткой землю, пока не стукнулся обо что-то металлическое. Ящик. Он вынул его и тщательно перерыл всю грядку, но больше ничего не обнаружил. Вскрыв ящик, Стив с минуту рассматривал семнадцать ампул с тугой, маслянистой голубовато-зелёной жидкостью, вспоминая доктора Эрскина и его лабораторию. Он принёс своё одеяло, ночевавшее, как и снасти, и котелок под навесом крыльца, и аккуратно замотал в него ампулы, тщательно перетянув верёвками и ремнём. Ящик вкопал обратно в землю. К счастью дожди шли каждый день, поэтому его раскопки не бросались в глаза. Он вымыл руки, потом не выдержал, разделся донага и окатил себя несколько раз, черпая ведром из бочки с дождевой водой. По дощечке, чтобы не чавкать по размякшей земле, взобрался на крыльцо, в дом и юркнул в нагретую постель, к горячему веснушчатому телу. Отчаяние и беспомощность прорвались из него упоительной нежностью. От собственного запаха, исходившего от бёдер женщины, кружилась голова, он касался языком, водил губами, надавливал пальцами, втирая осторожно, снаружи и повыше, пока женщина не всхлипнула, запуская пальцы в его волосы. Он старался. Он старался, чутко слушал и не пропустил, когда она вдруг напряглась и внутри, вокруг его пальцев, на секунду сжалась.  
Стив оставался с нею ещё час, никак не мог насытиться, но сроки уже поджимали. Он наспех перекусил, оделся, собрал все свои вещи и обернулся к ней.  
– Поедем со мной? В Лондон, – что он несёт?! Её же быстро хватятся, всё переиграют! Но он не мог не попытаться. – Поженимся. Если захотите, будем жить раздельно. Нельзя вам здесь оставаться.  
Она долго целовала его, но потом покачала головой:  
– Ма-а-а-м’альчик… – и оттолкнула его.  
– Но как же вы?  
– Н-никак.  
Он порывисто поцеловал её, но она отстранилась и убрала руки за спину.  
– Ст-ст-ст’упай.  
– Берегите себя.  
Он часто оборачивался, но женщина ни разу не помахала ему. Когда он перешёл вторую речушку и понял, что теперь его не увидят даже с утёса, он припустил во весь дух. Утлая лодчонка переправила его на большую землю, в загодя условленном сарае его поджидал мотоцикл: новенький «Нортон», который и доставил его к вечеру в Аллапул.  
– Срочное донесение! Свяжитесь с полковником Филлипсом, – заявил он майору Мамфорду. – И всех в переговорную, учёных и военных, чтобы сразу вникали в суть дела.  
Через десять минут в переговорной набилось народу, как сардин в консервную банку, и телефонист, наконец, связался с Лондоном. Стив скупо и чётко, как учил полковник, доложил и о подлодках, и о скале, и о пещерах, и о грядках, и об ампулах. Полковник Филлипс думал с минуту.  
– Так. С ампул глаз не спускай – повезёшь в Лондон. Головой отвечаешь. Я к утру прилечу, ты меня встречай, сразу же улетишь обратно с моим самолётом. Отдашь доктору Ловетту в руки лично, и только у нас в штабе. Он займётся. Сам останешься, будешь готовить операцию в Ломбардии, Фэлсворта двадцать седьмого грозились выписать – вот и поедете сразу же. Я распорядился, что как только Монти освобождают, в тот же день Барнса и Мориту под твоё начало. С тобой всё. Завтра на аэродроме. Не пропей ампулы. Теперь дай трубку Мамфорду.  
Стив промаялся остаток дня. Отдыхать не отдыхалось и работать было не с чем. И сердце изболелось от беспокойства за женщину. Он же, дурачина, даже имени её не спросил. Поматросил и бросил, как и те, что были до него. А беспокоиться было отчего: как понял Стив, решили готовить войсковую операцию. В общем, это было логично, разбираться и вести тонкую игру времени не было: успеть бы, как можно незаметнее стянуть войска к северному побережью. Но войсковая операция – это кроющий шквал огня с неба и с моря, и Стив раз за разом представлял, как ловкий, маневренный, несмотря на рубленные формы, противоестественно завывающий «Галифакс» разворачивается над вспененным прибоем и тяжело роняет полутонную бомбу на маленький огородик. Он вскакивал и выбегал из чайной, куда его определили до утра, но в коридоре сновали люди, он всем мешал, всем было не до него: штабу в Аллапуле необходимо было провернуть тишайший созыв войск для операции по уничтожению тайной базы ГИДРа в проливе Петленд-Ферт. От переживаний двух последних дней его швыряло от всплесков нервного возбуждения к бессильной апатии, взрывная волна сменялась выстуженным моргом. В архиве запросил карты Северной Италии, чтобы изучить ландшафт в окрестностях Изео и Валь-Камоники. Вооружившись карандашом, прикидывал путь к северной впадине долины, бодро записывал координаты, а потом вдруг без видимой причины замирал, вслушиваясь в тряску и дребезг в переутомлённой голове.  
В четыре часа утра он был уже на аэродроме, суетливо отмерял шагами расстояние от кромки бордюра до стены диспетчерской, от стены – до столба, от столба до забора. Голова уже вспухла от бесполезных чисел, но Стив не знал жалости к себе, понукая воспалённую память. Самолёт сел в пять пятнадцать.  
– Ампулы? – не здороваясь, спросил полковник Филлипс.  
– Здесь, – Стив хлопнул по так и не развязанному за всё время одеялу и набрал в грудь воздуха: – У меня просьба.  
Вилли за спиной полковника красноречиво выпучил глаза и отрицательно мотнул головой. Полковник затормозил и неприязненно зыркнул на Стива.  
– Полминуты.  
– Возле самых скал ферма, на грядках которой я и нашёл это, – Стив взвесил на ремне скатанное одеяло. – На ферме осталась женщина. С собой взять её не мог, чтобы не навлечь подозрений. Она мне и помогла. Я бы хотел съездить за нею перед началом операции.  
– Это важнее! – гневно прошептал полковник, качнув висевшее на локте Стива одеяло. – Ампулы и подготовка операции в Ломбардии! Меня вчера было плохо слышно? – он обиженно обернулся к Вилли, будто тот отвечал за связь. Вилли укоризненно посмотрел на Стива.  
– Женщину нужно вытащить. Нужно. Она помогла.  
Полковник, нахмурившись, пожевал губами.  
– Я услышал. Сделаю, что смогу. – Стив открыл, было, рот, но тот с нажимом добавил: – С ручательством. Что смогу.

*  
В штабе Лондона Стив первым делом дождался доктора Ловетта и передал ему в лаборатории драгоценное одеяло. Теперь, когда у него были развязаны руки, он первым делом обдумал вариант с возвращением в Аллапул, но здесь без самолёта не обойтись. Влетев в лабораторию Старка, он первым делом нарвался на Баки. Как кирпичом по голове. Как удар под дых. На секунду он забыл обо всём. Баки вскочил.  
– Что?! Что такое?  
– Ничего. Нет, – Стив тряхнул головой. – Где Говард?  
– Я за него, – сонно отозвался Старк из старого, битого молью кресла.  
– Дай самолёт!  
– Нету.  
– Как нет?! Срочно надо!  
– Нету. Честное благородное слово. Отдал полковнику для какой-то операции. Весь аэродром пустой.  
Яростная обречённость затопила его по макушку, показалось даже, что его сейчас разорвёт.  
– Стив, что-то с ребятами? – тихий и чёткий голос Баки отрезвил, вернул треклятую ясность и больное понимание, что в этот раз он должен полностью довериться полковнику.  
– Хорошо с ребятами, – вздохнул он и спохватился: – Впрочем, я не знаю.  
– Зачем тебе самолёт?  
– На севере назначили войсковую операцию…  
– И?  
– А там, в зоне боевых действий, осталась женщина. Она ничего не знает…  
Старк непристойно присвистнул, и под любопытными взглядами Стив с лёгким ужасом почувствовал, что краснеет. Теперь удивлённо присвистнул ещё и Баки. Страшная усталость навалилась на затылок.  
– Мне пора, – скомканно сказал Стив. – Три недели не спал толком.  
– Конечно, – с готовностью подхватил Старк. – Разве с женщиной уснёшь. Спать и женщина вообще не монтируются, скажи, Барнс.  
Но Баки неотрывно наблюдал за Стивом, а у того уже кулаки зачугунели.  
– До завтра, Старк, – Баки мигом схватил Стива за руку и повлёк к выходу. – В казармы?  
– Нет. В гостиницу пойду.  
– Я с тобой, – категорически заявил Баки.

*  
– Вот видишь, какой я: переспал, выудил информацию и бросил, – Стив со вздохом вытянул распаренные ноги над краем ванны. Он уже час лежал в воде, время от времени подбавляя кипятка, и пока расслаблялись перекрученные мышцы, рассказывал свои последние приключения. Баки сидел тут же на полу, прислонившись к ванне. Он вымылся у себя в комнате и вернулся к Стиву в шикарном купальном халате. За номера они отвалили бешеные деньги, почти всё, что наскребли, но гостиницы скромнее они не знали, да и главное условие Стива: горячая вода, – соблюдалось, а остальное можно было пережить. Правда, Баки, войдя после душа и показав Стиву рукав халата, посетовал: «Думал, они из золотых ниток хотя бы, за такие-то деньжищи». А теперь вся весёлость с него слетела, он задумчиво курил, стряхивая пепел в стаканчик для взбивания пены. Стив рассеянно водил взглядом по его затылку, по подсыхающим и сворачивающимся в кольца волосам, по вздыбленной чёлке, которую Баки то и дело ерошил, по крепкой шее и сине-белым полосатым складкам бархатного капюшона.  
– А ты не допускаешь, что она и впрямь предатель или шпион?  
– Не знаю, не выглядела она шпионкой. Несчастной и обманутой выглядела.  
– Ну, профессионал так и делает.  
– Не знаю, – повторил Стив. – Головы я не терял, всё, что мог, обшарил, ампулы раскопал, она даже не проснулась… Или это всё большой розыгрыш, мистификация, и я на самом деле напортачил, сыграл кому-нибудь на руку… или, как я и думаю: её использовали втёмную, подставили.  
Баки запрокинул голову назад, уложив затылок на бортик ванны. Стив уставился на проступившие жилы его шеи, на бесконечные перепады теней и извивы сосудов под натянутой чистой кожей и жалел, что у него под рукой нет карандаша с бумажкой.  
– Втрескался?  
Вопрос не был неожиданным, но охладил раскачавшийся рисовальный пыл.  
– Эх, Баки, – Стив провёл мокрым пальцем по его лбу, спинке носа, по чисто выскобленному подбородку. – Если бы. – Он подтянул ноги и сел повыше. – Но знаешь, я не раскаиваюсь. Ты обо мне невесть что думаешь, но я обыкновенный. Мне было хорошо, я сделал хорошо ей, мне не стыдно.  
– Знаешь, в той ситуации отказать было бы свинством, отказать в любой форме. Попадал я на такое пару раз. Ни флирта, ни заигрываний, а сразу в лоб, как болезнь какая-то. Не хочешь, но уже понимаешь, что деваться некуда, или дать, или топтать человека по-живому. Так что думаю я о тебе не невесть что.  
– А я её замуж позвал. Но только чтобы увезти на законных основаниях, а не от чувств. Она-то отказала правильно, да только оставаться ей там опасно. Связался по рукам и ногам этими чёртовыми ампулами.  
– Жди. Знаю, испытание не для тебя, но… угнать самолёт, прилететь во время войсковой операции, садиться на скалы… – Баки развернулся лицом к Стиву, оперся локтями о бортик ванны и улыбнулся. – Признай, думал?  
Стив, смутившись, отвёл взгляд, и Баки засмеялся.  
– Смотрелось бы здорово, как в самом героическом кино, если бы скалы были картонными, а самолётик – бумажным.  
Стив краем глаза наблюдал, как Баки снимает крошку табака с языка и бранится вполголоса: «Дрянь папиросы».  
Вот от Баки у него всё внутри горит и трещит, а всё ж таки он не жалел, что не отказал женщине. От воспоминаний о Кэт до сих пор стыд накатывает, душит. С Кэт – будто взял чужое. С женщиной тоже не его, да и предлагалось наравне с прочими визитёрами – а прикипелось. Не от любви – от жалости к её не-жизни. Как это всё сочетается?  
И тут он совсем кстати-некстати вспомнил.  
– А ты отдохнул, – удовлетворённо констатировал он, приподняв голову Баки за подбородок и слегка повернув к свету. – Глаза уже не замазаны чёрным.  
– А-ам, – Баки, мотнув головой, прикусил Стива за большой палец. – Скажешь тоже, чёрным. Но вообще, папа всегда говорил, что чёткий режим дня творит чудеса. Одинаковость каждого дня скучна, но здоровье поправляет.  
– Кошмары?  
– Есть. Но я уже понимаю во сне, что это – сон.

*  
Через неделю прилетели полковник и остатки Воющих коммандос. Их отозвали в Аллапул в тот же день, как улетел Стив, но переправить в Лондон пока было не на чём, поэтому они и оставались в шотландском штабе СНР. Стив ждал и боялся прибытия полковника Филлипса, опасаясь, что у него за занятостью совсем не будет времени, чтобы утишить его тревоги. Но полковник сам подошёл к нему.  
– Она пока при штабе. Дуган её переправил, почти похитил на велосипеде, переоделся констеблем и настрого вызвал в участок. ...Как по мне, у неё не всё в порядке с головой. И давно. И сильно.  
Стив сдвинул брови, даже лоб заболел.  
– Она многое пережила, – и постарался сменить тему: – Спасибо.  
Полковник Филлипс с подозрением смерил его взглядом.  
– Я запросил пансионат святой Биргитты для одиноких вдов, потерявших семьи, они согласны её принять. У неё не то, что от дома – от скал крупинки остались.  
Стив сглотнул.  
– Спасибо.  
– Адрес надо?  
– Нет, – Стив замотал головой. – Нет. Нет. И спасибо ещё раз.  
А полковник вдруг как-то расслабился и хмуро улыбнулся.  
– Вот это правильно, Роджерс. Нечего взваливать на себя дополнительную головную боль. Лучше уж с привычной, – он едва заметно кивнул в сторону агента Картер, которая за дальним столом разбирала с Вилли первые рапорты по шотландской операции.  
Стив лишь устало глянул на полковника: после всего, что тот сделал для женщины, у него язык не повернулся намекнуть, что его жизнь – его дело.

*  
Североитальянская операция прошла скученно-слаженно, как по написанному, что после Франции и Шотландии казалось чудом. Но по возвращении в Лондон полковник приготовил им ещё одно испытание. Сенатор Бранд выступил с гениальной идеей снять патриотический фильм про Воющих, рассказать про каждого из коммандос и про их совместные подвиги во славу мира во всём мире.  
– Как-то так, – с трудом подбирая приличествующие случаю выражения, закончил полковник Филлипс. – Тем более у нас есть бывалый на голливудском фронте боец, – он пальцем указал на Стива. – Так что за дополнительными консультациями по суперактёрской суперигре обращайтесь к нему.  
Кошмарнее и безумнее замысла и придумать было нельзя. После слов полковника, Стив вообще каждый час встречал как последний, но съёмочная группа таки приехала, а он продолжал жить, смерть за ним не пришла, так что волей-неволей пришлось поучаствовать в этой жуткой комедии.  
Первые два дня потратили на фотоснимки в разных положениях, компаниях, ракурсах. А вечером Баки ввалился в его отгороженный одеялом закуток в казармах с победным видом.  
– Подарок! Я принёс тебе подарок.  
Стив всё ещё корпел над рапортом по Ломбардии: с этим кино совсем не было времени, – и не сразу оторвался от увлекательного занятия.  
– Какой подарок? – он сонно сморгнул, выдираясь из отчётных формулировок.  
– Сейчас, – Баки вынул карточку, – Вот, выклянчил у фотографа лишний снимок. – И склонившись к нему, вполголоса сказал прямо в волосы, Стив даже дыхание почувствовал: – Специально для Капитана Америка.  
Сердце застопорилось и через миг сорвалось вскач. Стив выпрямился на стуле, заглядывая Баки в лицо, но тот ловко уселся на стол, прямо перед ним, на его отчёт, и, отклонившись назад, схватил ножницы. Он сидел совсем рядышком, болтал ногами, щёлкал развинченными, ослабленными ножницами, и Стиву казалось, что Баки отвлекает его от уроков, выдумывает ерунду, фантазирует, бесконечной болтовнёй дурит голову, заставляет его встать-размяться и сейчас, вот совсем скоро, мама позовёт их обедать.  
– Компас дай, – Баки носком ботинка поддел его колено.  
– Что? – Стив с трудом выпутался из грёз.  
– Компас давай! Соня…  
Стив, мало чего понимая, вынул из кармана компас и протянул Баки.  
– Ага, надо ещё немного скруглить, – бормотал тот. Предзакатное солнце лупило через открытые окна, вдалеке гудел клаксоном автомобиль, в казарме тихо: все или при деле, или грелись на тёплом ветерке, – и так спокойно, будто во всём мире нет никакой войны; и Баки сейчас такой весёлый, расслабленный, снял, наконец, свой жуткий свитер, который Стив терпеть не мог ещё с краусбургской тропы, майка туго облегает плечи, один рукав задрался, обнажив с детства знакомое созвездие родинок, помочи спущены, на голой шее поблёскивает цепочка, ветер ерошит вздыбленную чёлку, на щеках стрельчатая тень от ресниц; …и такой доверчивый к нему. Доверчивый. Взять за шею, аккуратненько опрокинуть на стол, прижаться губами к выбритому подбородку... дальше мысль застревала, комкалась, судорожно скручивалась, лохматилась, но яснела к финалу, где маячило только до ужаса приятное. Если бы не угораздило раньше, меня бы угораздило сейчас, подумал Стив. Он уже слышал холодное чириканье ангелов, архангелов, серафимов, готовых зафиксировать отпертую, объявленную, отпетую истину…  
– Вот! – Баки торжественно протянул ему компас. – Открывай, чего смотришь?  
Стив открыл крышечку и вздрогнул. Агент Картер. Красавица агент Картер.  
– Зачем это? – он, уже предполагая ответ и заранее злясь, недовольно скривился.  
– Подарок, – повторил, словно непонятливому, Баки. – Чтобы ты не сомневался.  
– Сомневался? – растерялся Стив.  
– Уверен, ты чувствуешь вину за ту женщину, – Баки с сочувственным любопытством склонился к нему и сжал плечо. – Мой подарок будет напоминать тебе о возможном счастье, о влюблённости в агента Картер…  
– Но я не влюблён в агента Картер! – Стив вскочил, чуть не смахнув чернильницу со стола. Баки весь подобрался, посмотрел исподлобья, вся весёлость махом слетела с него. Глаза его загорелись упрямством.  
– Стив, упустишь её и будешь круглым идиотом, – он спрыгнул со стола и сунул компас в руки Стиву. – Смотри и вникай! А впрочем… – он провёл рукой по лбу, весь сник, даже побледнел, – как знаешь.  
И ушёл.  
Стив чувствовал себя последней свиньёй. Последней, кругом неправой, сулящей неприятности всем, кому он нравился, свиньёй. Он зажмурился и перед глазами пронеслись заголовки газет, трибунал, судилище… Пустозвонные мечты, ледяные узоры, морская пена, прошлогодние листья – все его мечты суть прах и дым.  
Он со вздохом открыл компас и попробовал вникнуть.  
Через минуту закрыл крышечку. Вникнешь тут, когда вместо агента Картер перед глазами маячит пронизанный солнечными лучами Баки, который сидит на столе и стрижёт фотокарточку.

*  
А потом стало невмоготу: попёрли киносъёмки, даже хронику пытались снять.  
– Что-то ты какой-то напряжённый, – тихо заметил Баки, осторожно пробравшись вдоль нарисованной кирпичной кладки. Стив не ответил. Они молча смотрели, как переодетые ГИДРовцами телефонисты лезут через фанерную стену, а доблестные коммандос Дуган и Джонс с невыносимо патриотичными рожами, – этакой смесью огорчённого разочарования и суровой решимости перевоспитывать противника до счастливого конца, – отражают атаку деревянными пистолетиками и игрушечными пулемётиками. Стив невольно кривился, вспоминая свои съёмки, по поводу которых так болезненно прошёлся полковник Филлипс.  
– Эй, суперактёр, – снова позвал его Баки.  
– Бред, – с бессильным гневом выдохнул Стив. – Почему мы в этом участвуем?!  
– А что такое? – ненатурально удивился Баки. – Что, Гейб недоигрывает характерную для патриота морду? Или Дум-Дум-Думоти слишком переигрывает со своей гранатой?  
– Переигрывает с гранатой? – Стив не смог удержать улыбки.  
– Переигрывает с гранатой, – подтвердил Баки, просияв. Стив засмеялся, поглядывая на него, а Баки уже несло: – Может, по-твоему, ему надо как-то не так с нею играться? Понатуральней?  
– Н-да? То есть бывают варианты натуральной игры в гранату и ненатуральной? – Стив уже и забыл о съёмках, сосредоточив всё внимание на хохочущем Баки.  
– Ну, а как?... Конечно!... Нас же называли… коммандос-дрочеры… или как там… – Баки, не в силах выговорить от смеха предпринял попытку показать руками, улыбающийся Стив пихнул его в бок и вдруг заметил направленный на них окуляр трескучего, мотающего плёнку киноаппарата. Незнакомый мужик вынырнул из-за своей адской машинки и показал задранный большой палец.  
И эта чёртова запись попала в фильм! Баки каждый раз надрывал животики, видя их беззвучный хохот и наложенный поверх глупых рассуждений о гранате глубокий, продирающий до самых ультрапатриотических печёнок голос, произносящий высокопарные слова о Долге, Родине и Мире.


	13. Ловец звёзд.

Рождества Стив не помнил. Они мотались по Норвегии и Швеции, изредка забредая в теперь уже открыто бунтующую и воевавшую Францию.  
Шагали подолгу и тяжело. Местность была вся иссечена колеями, по которым ещё в Первую мировую волокли пушки и вездеходы. Земля не успела справиться с этими ранами, а по ней уже ползли стальные танки и гаубицы, вновь взрывая и исчерчивая её поверхность. Наконец, коммандос перешли линию фронта, немного прошли вдоль и добрались до точки. Теперь можно было вздохнуть свободнее: они у своих. За два часа до этого повалил снег, и когда они вошли в отмеченную на карте ложбину между двумя холмами, снега было уже по щиколотку. В сказочном, занесённом белым пушистым маревом лесу звуки глохли, как в подушке. Молча разровняли площадку, натаскали валежника, настелили брезент, разожгли костёр, умылись снегом. С голодухи на огонь поставили сразу три котла с водой, но животы так подвело, что все, сгрудившись у костра, закусили сухпайком. Стив смотрел в огонь, на его причудливые тени и вспышки, ему грезились образы диковинных зверей и птиц, он даже лениво размышлял, что для насыщения цветом птичьего глаза он бы взял умбру и охру, ну, и чуть угля для теней. Рассеянно поднял взгляд и напоролся на Баки. Тот, заторможенный тупой усталостью, отломил квадратик от побелевшей шоколадной плитки, облизнув губы, положил его в рот, розовым языком медленно провёл по кончикам большого и указательного пальцев. В ночных, тёмных глазах его, обращённых на огонь, бесновалось пламя. Стив встал. Он нашёл свою палатку и принялся растягивать её. Забивал колышки в землю и ни о чём не думал. Не думал. Тимоти и Гейб тоже ставили палатки. Трёх должно хватить. Жак ушёл к ручью за дровами: на берегу несколько лет назад повалило небольшую разлапистую иву, теперь можно было обрубить сухие ветви и использовать их для костра.  
– Да что же это! – рявкнул Дуган, отбрасывая сломанный колышек. Он с остервенением начал разбрасывать сложенный кучей валежник, ища подходящую ветку.  
– Эй, – с обидой начал подоспевший Дернье.  
– Что «эй», что «эй», – набросился на него Дуган, выхватил из рук топорик и стал вырубать подходящий колышек. Махал топором почти не глядя. – Разэйкался. Сколько можно! Думал, к осени домой приеду, хоть яблоки успею собрать. Варенье! А! – С досадой крякнул он. – Что вы понимаете в яблоках, вшивота. Они же как солнце, кожицу сдвинешь, а там чистый мёд. А теперь? Опять снег. Когда же оно уже кончится?!  
Стив вдруг ясно представил себе, как Дуган промахивается и отсекает себе большой палец. От костра смотрел Фэлсворт, Барнс и Джонс выглянули из-за палатки, Дернье собирал ветки в кучу, поглядывая на разошедшегося и уже в открытую орущего Дугана, сонный Морита поднял голову от ранца. Стив приблизился в четыре длинных шага.  
– Рядовой Дуган, – негромко позвал он.  
Рядовой Дуган замолчал и обернулся, исподлобья глядя на капитана Роджерса.  
– Рядовой Дуган, – капитан Роджерс был твёрд и спокоен, – верните топор рядовому Дернье.  
Дуган, не глядя, протянул топор. Жак подхватил его и прижал к груди двумя руками, как ребёнка. Все теперь смотрели на капитана. А тот, не мигая, уставился на Дугана.  
– Рядовой Дуган, где ваша бритва?  
Дернье дёрнулся и уронил топор. Капитан и ухом не повёл. Остальные настороженно подтянулись к ним.  
– В ранце.  
– Мыло?  
– В ранце.  
– На костре закипает вода, – он ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину. – Возьмёте сколько нужно и выбрейтесь. Приведите в порядок усы. Это приказ. – Он оглядел каждого бойца. – Всех касается. Выскоблить рожи, как перед походом в оперу!  
– А я не был в опере…  
– Сержант Барнс, ещё одно слово и запоёте фальцетом.  
– Так точ… – Барнсу кто-то вовремя сунул локтем в живот. Стив на секунду закрыл глаза.  
– Не коммандос, а свора обнищавших разбойников. После бритья всем спать. Я первый на часах. Потом Фэлсворт, потом Морита, потом Барнс. На часах не курить, периметр – гребни вот этих двух холмов и берег ручья между ними. Огонь поддерживать по минимуму. Барнс, за час перед побудкой разведёте пожирнее и поставите на огонь все три котла с водой. Подъём в шесть. – Он оглядел притихших солдат и звучно хлопнул в ладоши. – Выполнять!  
Коммандос разбрелись по поляне, собирая бритвенные приборы и мыло. Стив вынул свои и направился к ручью. Как всегда в ночном лесу он чувствовал, что кто-то невиданный и чудный смотрит на него. Он никогда не вглядывался в ответ, то ли боясь увидеть по-настоящему и провалиться в золотые очи, то ли не желая обеднять своё и без того до невозможности грязное и бесчеловечное существование и расставаться хотя бы и с такой непонятной верой в чудесное. С ближайшей ветки сорвался пушистый сугробик и Стив встряхнулся. Он засыпал на ходу.  
Вода была ледяной. Но он мужественно выбрился, подумал, разделся, пять секунд помедлил и нырнул в обжигающий холод и мрак. Дурное, едкое хвойное мыло плохо мылилось в таком холоде, но он ожесточённо тёр волосы в подмышках, добиваясь хоть какой-то пены, размазывал её по всему телу, скоблил пальцами голову, втирая хвойную мыльную воду. Нет, он понимал Тима, он их всех понимал. Им хотелось вернуться. Им было к кому возвращаться. Их ждали. К кому вернусь я, с грустью думал Стив. Он вспомнил розовый язык. Член опять невыносимо дёрнулся, и Стив усилием воли снова переключился на Дугана. Может быть, поехать к нему, у него дом. Стив сможет помогать по хозяйству. Ухаживать за яблоками. Яблоки. Кожицу сдвинешь…. Стив покачал головой, глянув на торчащий член.  
– Предатель, – прошептал он. – Ну, тогда не обижайся. – И с размаху нырнул в студёную жирную воду. Отфыркиваясь, выскочил на берег, обтёрся майкой. Натянул тонкие кальсоны, затем фланелевые подштанники, брюки, три пары носков, ботинки, фуфайку и свитер. Подумал, и решил-таки выстирать майку. Закатал рукава и принялся натирать изношенную тряпку мылом. К тому времени, когда вернулся, в лагере было тихо. От костра встал Дуган. Он осмотрел капитана с ног до головы.  
– Так и знал, что будешь купаться по такой холодрыге. Держи вот, а то все мозги застудишь на часах-то.  
И Дуган натянул ему на уши свой котелок.  
– Спасибо, Тим, – Стив улыбнулся, разглядывая его посветлевшее довольное лицо с любовно и лихо подкрученными усами.  
– Ладно, Стив, давай работай, а я – спать.  
Когда его сменил Фэлсворт, Стив замёрз так, что ему казалось: под носом выросла сосулька. Он нырнул в палатку, с тоской посмотрел на свой раскатанный холодный спальник. Хотелось тепла. Перевёл взгляд на сопящего Баки. «Да ну и к чёрту!» Скинул куртку, ботинки, набросил себе на спину заледенелый спальник, расстегнул и пролез в тёплую тесноту к Баки. На ощупь застегнул пуговицы с одной стороны, на вторую плюнул и просто подоткнул полы спальников один под другой. Завозился, стараясь сползти пониже.  
– Стиви, медведь, – лягнулся во сне Баки. И Стив затих у него подмышкой. Он вжимался носом в грудь Баки, вдыхал крепкий запах тела, приоткрытыми губами водил по его свитеру, цепляясь обветренной кожей за шерстяные нитки. Хотелось туда, где у Баки теплее всего. Горячее всего. Слизнуть. Он аккуратно прижал ладонь к своей промежности. Кожицу сдвинешь… а там… как мёд. Оргазм оглушил его и к тому времени, когда схлынул сладкий морок, он уже спал.

*  
За окном лило весь день. Построждественский Лондон угнетал унылой слякотью и непрестанным, тягучим ветром с реки. Свистело в трубе, свистело в щелястые рамы. Электричество в гостинице отсутствовало второй день, и Стив сидел в темноте, тихий, недвижный. Хозяин ещё вчера всем постояльцам выдал подсвечники и горсть свечей… Лучше бы он нашёл двухместный номер, с яростно прорвавшейся горечью вскинулся Стив. И сразу же замер. Из соседней комнаты доносился едва слышный беспрерывный шёпот. Он тонко и длинно вытягивал из Стива нервы и катал из них клубки.  
Когда Стив вечером спустился в бар, Баки уже сидел у стойки вместе с этим коротышкой-капралом – чернявым, носатым французистым франтом с огромными карими глазами за круглыми стёклами старомодных очков и тонкими холёными усиками. Стив неуклюже потоптался рядом, но он давно отвык быть третьим лишним, поэтому сел за столик с Биллом и Фрэнком – правой и левой рукой доктора Ловитта.  
– Что с ампулами? – равнодушно спросил у лаборантов.  
– С ампулами? – Билл медленно затянулся, он тоже умел играть в равнодушие. Фрэнк вопросительно приподнял бровь, гоняя по столу картонную подложку под стакан.  
– Аллапул. Одеяло. Семнадцать запаянных трубок, – бросал подсказки Стив.  
– Ах, это, – вопреки удивлению в голосе лицо Фрэнка стало совсем безжизненным. – Уничтожили.  
– К сожалению, – искренне вздохнул Билл, утыкаясь взглядом в столешницу. – Такой материал…  
Фрэнк шевельнул рукой и Билл замолк. Стиву надоели шпионские игры и он сосредоточился на пиве, всматриваясь в тёмно-вишнёвую перекатывающуюся в кружке глубину и вслушиваясь в шуршание лопающихся пузырьков пены на поверхности.  
– Вообще, Кэп, ты бы лучше спросил Филлипса, – тихо закруглил Фрэнк. Стив кивнул, не отрывась от кружки. У полковника он спросит, но позже. Может, через месяц. Десять дней назад полковника Филлипса выдернули посреди летучки в учебном лагере Кардиффа, чтобы сообщить о гибели сына. Стив удивлённо отметил: что за маленький сморщенный старичок с полковничьими лычками на кителе сидит на походной табуретке за пологом палатки. Только когда прибежал взмыленный Вилли с фляжкой и стаканчиком, до Стива дошло. Почему-то больше всего и запомнились сгорбленность, трясущиеся руки с синими венами, свистящее дыхание и над всем этим дикие глаза Вилли. В штабе полковник Филлипс до сих пор не подаёт виду. Может, это и кажется противоестественным, когда после смерти любимого человека жизнь продолжается, как прежде, но именно этим: повседневной рутиной, неизменным режимом, знакомым делом, обычным окружением, – она и цепляет за себя. Удалишь один элемент, и всё полетит к чертям. Уж это-то Стив знает.  
Баки подсел к нему на пять минут по дороге из уборной. Выяснилось, что пижонистый капрал тоже стрелок.  
Неудивительно, что у них нашлось много общих, животрепещущих профессиональных жалоб на судьбу: они пили залпом, и подряд, и через одну, и на брудершафт. Баки, возбуждённый, румяный, с горящими глазами, показывал капралу как он лежал, как целился, как бежал другой и тоже целился в него, и как он рассчитывал, когда тот окажется в нужной точке, и капрал вставлял замечания – неизменно дельные, и поэтому Баки вспыхивал радостью и восторженно хлопал его по плечу.  
Стив уговаривал себя, что не имеет на ревность никакого права, а значит, это не она. И всё же он ревновал. Стоит ли упоминать, какой выдержки стоило ему обнаружить, что капрал приволокся к Баки в номер. Стив встал на стул, чтобы осмотреть утварь, стоящую на окне над входной дверью на предмет, какие ещё стаканы можно использовать под свечи, и увидел пробирающегося по коридору капрала. И теперь они о чём-то рядились за стеной, и так подозрительно тихо рядились… Подозрительно. Его подбросило и он сторожко, с миллиметровыми усилиями и кучей предосторожностей открыл окно и вылез на карниз. Прижавшись животом к стене и крепко держась за косяк своего окна, сделал шаг до углового. До слегка приоткрытого окна Баки. В соседней комнате на полу стояла зажженная свеча. Баки сидел на кровати и смотрел распахнутыми, лихорадочными, горячими глазами на стоящего перед ним на коленях капрала. Баки пьян, сильно пьян, щёки его жжёт алым, губы тугие и пылают, кажется, тронь и лопнет, потечёт ягодным сиропом. Но и капрал набрался не меньше. Он медленно водил ладонями по бёдрам.  
– Пожалуйста, сержант. Пожалуйста, – горячечно шептал, не мигая смотрел снизу вверх. – Вам не надо ничего делать. Только позвольте, умоляю. Мне завтра на передовую, подыхать, и я прошу, пожалуйста. Полчаса вашей доброты, вашей красоты, вашей силы. Пожалуйста.  
Баки смотрел расширенными глазами. Он безотчётно приоткрыл губы и облизнулся. И тут же в панике прижал ладонь ко рту.  
– Тише, тише, – лепетал капрал. Колени под его ладонями поддались, он сразу вдвинулся между ними, обхватил Баки за пояс, толкнул его в грудь. Тот упал поперёк узкой кровати, голова его свесилась с противоположной стороны. Стив со своего места различал лишь белый вздрагивающий живот с густой тенью внизу и профиль капрала, хищный и благоговейный, как у дракона над сокровищем. В ушах грохотали хриплые вздохи Баки. – Вот так… мой сержант.  
Стив не помнил, как оказался снова в комнате. Он решительно вышел в коридор.  
– Баки? – он сердито постучал в соседнюю дверь. – Ты спишь?  
– Да…  
И тишина.  
– У тебя всё нормально? Не плохо? – сердце рвалось меж ушей.  
– Да… – осторожный вдох. – Хорошо…  
Стив поднял к лицу сжатые кулаки, пять секунд смотрел на них и усилием воли разжал дрожащие скрюченные пальцы.  
– Я в казармы, – сам себе сказал он. – Света нет.  
– Д-да…  
Слово окатывало то ласковым шёпотом, то грозным предупреждением, то обречённой реальностью.  
В ней нет места Стиву.

*  
По злой иронии миропорядка дождик закончился, когда Стив дошагал до ворот в казармы. Оглушённое сердце мёртвым, склизким, грязным комком лежало в груди. Стив побродил по пустынному ночному двору, стряхивая с волос воду, сел на лавку под навесом полевой кухни, устало оперся локтями о колени. Вскочил. Вспоминал недельной давности разговор по телефону с Диком. От него так и не дошло ни одного письма, и от них он тоже ничего не получал: они мотались по свету, письма мотались за ними и никак не могли догнать. И вот Дик пробился за ними в Лондон, звонил несколько раз и, наконец, нарвался. «Старик, – вопил в трубку, – страшно рад. Читал про вас в газете. Вы просто герои, чёрт вас возьми. Просто супер! Здорово, что вы вместе. Так соскучился! Маму твою вспоминаю, Стиви, ты теперь такой здоровый, вот ей радость была бы». Они с Баки прижимались головами, чтобы вместе слушать трубку и орали вразнобой, и хохотали, и кое-как слышали, и были такими счастливыми в те три минуты связи, будто им снова по десять и им сам чёрт не брат, потому что они есть друг у друга. Друг у друга. Они друзья, нельзя этим разбрасываться, Баки ему друг, он Баки друг. Всегда был только другом. Остальные Баки не друзья, им можно быть ему не другом, а кем-то другим, например, хорошим стрелком с метким глазом и кучей забавных историй, забавность которых поймут только профессионалы, можно быть постельным интересом, даже любовником. А Стиву нельзя быть не другом, а кем-то другим, потому что он друг, он друг. Стивен Роджерс – друг Баки Барнса. И всё. Он сплетал и расплетал пальцы и утюжил себя этим словом, повторяя без конца и снова. Среди дробного стука бессмысленных букв блеснуло лезвие бритвы. Кровавым видением всплыл протрезвевший наутро Баки, осознание и …что-то такое нехорошее. И хваткий матросик, как живой, перед глазами. Стив сорвался за ворота в попытке успеть, перехватить занесённую руку… И не сразу заметил идущего к нему Баки собственной персоной. Заглохшее сердце дрыгнулось и, взревев, рвануло во всю прыть, не разбирая дороги. Тот неторопливо приблизился, и они вместе вернулись под навес. Баки уселся рядом, дымя папиросой, вытянул ноги и облокотился о стоящий за спиной длинный деревянный стол.  
В голове вхолостую толклось и комкалось обрывками и осколками. Хватало же раньше того, что он всегда возвращается после всего, бессильно подумал Стив и сам себе ответил: раньше он и не встречался с… с не женщинами. Он дёрнулся, силясь сбросить с себя эту мысль, словно противную многоножку.  
– Стив, – тихо позвал Баки, – вернёшься домой, присмотри за Бекки.  
Стив кое-как собрался с мыслями.  
– Сам присмотришь, – невнимательно бросил он.  
– И ты тоже.  
Стив оглянулся через плечо и напоролся на абсолютно трезвый, больной взор. Отвернулся, разбито ссутулившись.  
– Куда-то собрался?  
– Не понял… Нет.  
– Говоришь мне: «когда вернёшься», то есть сам возвращаться не собираешься? – нетерпеливо пояснил Стив, против воли начиная заводиться.  
– Мало ли. Война всё-таки.  
– Мы скачем уже полтора года и всё это время война… – сварливо начал Стив.  
– Стиви, пожалуйста.  
– Ладно.  
– Стив.  
– Присмотрю!  
Оба помалкивали некоторое время, пока Баки не обрадовался:  
– Смотри-ка, разъяснило.  
Стив задрал голову. Действительно, тучи разбежались, и небо обсыпало крупными, лохматыми, инеистыми звёздами. Баки подскочил.  
– Не уходи!  
Он сбегал в казарму и вынес оттуда ведро, черпанул из бочки за навесом.  
– Иди сюда.  
Стив нехотя подошёл и сел на корточки рядом. – Когда я был маленьким, даже ещё Джина не было, мы жили на чердаке, – о, там не дом был, а будто улей, – и иногда по ночам за стеной ругался пьяный сосед, не давал уснуть, и я капризничал и хныкал. Папа тогда брал большую миску с водой, и мы шли на крышу. Если ночь была ясная, мы высматривали отражение звёзд в миске. Кто больше наловит. Смотри, – Баки начал наклонять ведро то так, то этак, и замирать подолгу.  
А Стив смотрел безотрывно и вдруг ясно понял: скажет. До победы уже рукой подать, а там он скажет. Сейчас нельзя, потому что несколько операций на носу, ни к чему Баки морочить голову. Наступит день, наступит завтра – и он скажет. И чёрт с этой любовью к невзаимности, надоели туман, многоточия, предположения и вечные так далее. Нет – так нет, уедет к Дугану собирать яблоки. ...Кожицу сдвинешь...  
– О! Поймал!  
Стив вздрогнул. Заглянул в ведро. Там действительно подрагивала тусклая световая тень.  
– Здорово? – Баки довольно улыбался, и Стив поймал себя на том, что кривит губы в ответной ухмылке. Какая разница, что в ведре светился отблеск прожектора, если Баки радовался, будто выловил счастливую звезду. Как бы там ни было: женщины, капралы, – это всё ещё был Баки. Его Баки.  
– Дай мне, – он забрал ведро и не спеша начал охоту на свою звезду. Выходило не очень.  
– У меня что-то не то с головой, – вдруг негромко выдал Баки. Стив вскинул на него глаза. – Что-то будто распирает, – Баки невесомо коснулся виска. – Недолго, минуту, может, две. Здесь, в бездельи, когда всё утрясается. Тихо-тихо, и вдруг – раз! – будто шевельнётся кто-то. Странно. И страшно. Боюсь – с катушек съеду.  
Стив отставил ведро и поднялся, подцепив за локоть Баки и вытягивая за собой на ноги. Крепко обнял. Сможет ли Баки когда-нибудь перелопатить последствия плена? Стив видел, как тот цепляется за него, за коммандос, за женщин… и не только, но душа его угнетена. Подавлена не столько пытками над телом, сколько жутким открытием, что нормальные с виду люди могут вести себя до такой степени изуродовано. Несколько раз за эти полтора года Баки начинал фразу словами: «Вот если бы с Бекки такое сотворили…»  
– Прости, я – осёл, – Стив признавал, что отсутствие семьи делало его военную жизнь проще, но с другой стороны он изредка забывался и ловил себя на некотором огрубении. А с Баки так и вовсе терялся в бурной смеси эмоций, которую, к тому же, приходилось тщательно скрывать. – Я присмотрю за Бекки. И за тобой присмотрю. Только и ты уж присмотри за собой, – он тряхнул его. – Пожалуйста. Очень тебя прошу.  
– Ты когда-нибудь представлял, как это будет – вернуться домой? – пробубнил в плечо Баки, притираясь щекой.  
– Так и не смог.  
– Я тоже. Силился-силился – и не смог. А война-то маленькая, пусть и всеобщая, а маленькая, это мир большой, что только в нём делать, когда закончится война.  
– Придумаем, – уверенно сказал Стив, оглаживая его затылок. – Давай только вернёмся. Вместе.  
– Поймал? – Баки отстранился.  
– Что? – испуганно переспросил Стив. В какой-то миг он совсем потерялся.  
– Звезду поймал? – Баки прикусил губу. Стив нахмурился, потом до него дошло.  
– А! Увы.  
– Тогда спать, – Баки потянул его за рукав в казарму. – Я что-то сегодня накуролесил – жуть. По всем фронтам.  
В ведре опадало одинокое отражение крошечной, далёкой-предалёкой звёздочки.

*  
Господи, просил его только об одном: присмотреть за собой. Неужели это так трудно?! Вечно везде лезет! Стив на коленях вполз в вагон и замер, тяжело дыша. Перед оплывающим взглядом проступили песчинки, крупинки снега, мелкий мусор, какая-то машинная пыль, металлическая стружка. На секунду сквозь пол проступили далёкие снежные подушки на каменных пиках и круглые глаза, исполненные обречённости и ужаса. Стив встряхнулся, как собака, и так же на четвереньках повернулся к провалу в стене вагона.  
– Баки?! – заорал он в дыру. Собственный крик вызвал в памяти другой крик, тот крик. Нет. Нет. Так не пойдёт. Он что-то делал до этого, надо вспомнить, что, и продолжать делать это дальше. По плану. Что там по плану? Сжал голову, над ухом скрипнула кожа перчатки. Перед глазами прояснилось. Он встал, поднял щит, вскинул на плечо знакомую винтовку, замешкался, с трудом определив, в какую сторону едет состав и где находится электропоезд. В голове гудело, как в пустой бочке из-под битума, когда со всей силы вдаришь по ней палкой, он-то так никогда не умел: со всей силы-то, это Дик мог или… Нет. По плану. Стив торопливо отпирал двери, пока не добрался до Джонса, державшего на прицеле машиниста и доктора. Джонс заметно расслабил плечи, почуяв подкрепление. Доктор же вскинулся в надежде, но тут же уныло выпятил губу.  
– Что там? – сквозь зубы спросил Джонс. – Выстрелы?  
– Выстрелы, – на автомате повторил Стив.  
Механически связал пленникам руки, ноги, сунул им в уши ватные шарики и замотал тряпками головы. Положил штабельком на пол. Сам сел на место машиниста. В нужном месте тормознул состав, вышел, передвинул стрелку и погнал по другой ветке, старой, неухоженной, давно не используемой. У полуразвалившейся будочки на давно закрытой станции они остановились. Стив аккуратно сгрузил машиниста и доктора на каменистую насыпь.  
– Я займусь вагонами.  
– Погоди, Кэп, а где Барнс?  
– Сошёл.  
Пока Джон переваривал услышанное, Стив голыми руками открутил несколько гаек от колёсных пар: мало ли кто здесь вздумает прогуляться – чтобы не увели из под носа добычу.  
– Но, как же… Я же слышал выстрелы… Господи, как же так-то?  
Горестный тон проехался по сердцу сухой, безжалостной когтистой лапой. Делать дело, мысленно прикрикнул на себя Стив. По плану.  
– Кэп, так ведь надо забрать… – Джонс неопределённо взмахнул руками в сторону вагонов.  
– Он сошёл.  
Дело! Делать дело! Только не мешайте. По плану.  
Джонс диковато глянул на него и решил обойти вагоны. Раскуроченный кишками наружу вагон, видимо, о многом ему поведал, потому что, вернувшись, он вопросов больше не задавал.  
В двух милях от станции дыбился жухлой сорной травой заброшенный аэродром.  
– Держи их, – приказал Стив Джонсу. Пленников сгрузили на полянке, связали ноги. Джонс остался с винтовкой, Стив принялся расчищать от камней и веток разбитую взлётную полосу, выдирать траву по всей территории. Он работал не покладая рук часа три, до семи потов, как заведённый, как деревянный, отключив всякую мысль и чувство.  
Самолёты приземлились точно в уговоренный срок. Одна команда понеслась на станцию разбираться с силовыми установками, оставшимися в вагонах, вторая, поменьше, приняла их на борт и понесла прямиком в Лондон.  
В штабе Стив сдал доктора Золу обрадованному полковнику Филлипсу, ювелирно просочился через круговые коридоры, чтобы ни с кем не видеться, и помчался в казармы. Летел по дороге и представлял, картина стояла перед глазами, как настоящий рисунок настоящим карандашом: крупными, смелыми штрихами обозначено окно… – Стив мельком глянул на небо, – пасмурно, облака ходят, косматые, расхристанные, как бесприютные пираты, оставшиеся без кормчего, они заглядывают в окно, но, поскучав, идут дальше, понятно, что им скучно, они же незнакомы с Баки, это Стиву с ним всегда здорово… ну, за исключением тех моментов, когда он выкидывает какой-нибудь гнусный номер как, например, сегодня, но и тогда не скучно, тогда просто зло разбирает, но зло – не страшно, лучше злиться, чем опасаться, что таких номеров уже может и не случиться, поэтому он сейчас придёт и начнёт злиться; но не по-настоящему, понарошку, потому что главное, что Баки сидит на кровати, как на его рисунке, он сидит на кровати, лохматый, взъерошенный, уставший, пусть исцарапанный, с синяками, даже с переломом, пусть; ждёт его, Стива, а может, и не ждёт, пусть не ждёт, пусть просто отдыхает, пусть глянет на ворвавшегося Стива удивлённо, даже раздосадовано, пусть посмотрит сердито – не страшно, переживёт; может, Баки спал, или читал, или зашивал прореху на куртке, а тут Стив полезет к нему, схватит за шею, за голову, за руки, Баки начнёт ворчать, обзываться «медведем», отпихиваться...  
Штрихи плыли, перетекали быстро, один в другой, один в другой, рисунок постоянно обновлялся, обрастал подробностями встречи, но каковы бы ни были эти мелочи, основа оставалась неизменной: Баки сидел на кровати в казарме. Когда Стив влетел в казарму и увидел ровно заправленную кровать Баки с криво приставленной к изголовью и примятой подушкой, – он не поверил собственным глазам. Как ребёнок, вопреки грубой действительности надеющийся на чудо, он заглянул под кровать. Сила «я делаю дело по плану», до сих пор державшая вертикально позвоночник, вдруг оставила его, и он повалился на постель. Подушка подлезла под нос, он слепо тыкался в неё, но никаких запахов, кроме мыла и пыли, не чувствовал: наволочка была свежей.  
Стив лежал осыпавшимся големом, изо рта которого нечаянно выпала бумажка с тетраграммой. Мелькали видения моста в Бруклине, старой лодки, моста в Альпах, поезд, голоса, шёпоты, крики, запахи карамели и пороха, яблок и крови. Как Баки падал? Отчего разбилось его сердце: от ужаса или от удара о камни?  
Как же страшно ему было. Как страшно.  
Стив проснулся резко, будто выдернулся из топкого болота чёрного сна. Он даже не понимал, что тонет, задыхался, пока не открыл глаза. Засветил карманный фонарь, осмотрелся. Вся его команда была здесь, все спали… Он осмотрел ещё раз. И ещё. Вскочил, обернувшись на кровать...   
Не все.  
Сознание плыло медленно, как под тяжёлой водой. Он кричал, и чёртова скоба отваливалась от вывороченного, оплавленного железного листа вагона, Баки падал и смотрел на него с детским удивлением и жуткой тоской; он снова кричал, и чёртова скоба снова отваливалась от вывороченного, оплавленного железного листа вагона, Баки снова падал и смотрел на него с детским удивлением и жуткой тоской; и опять крик, срыв, падение, крик-срыв-падение, крик-срыв-падение...  
– Кэп?  
…  
– Стив!  
Дум-Дум стоял перед ним, уперев кулаки в бока. Стив прижал ладонь ко лбу, укрывая лицо от постороннего взгляда.  
– Я разбудил тебя, – он глубоко вдохнул, стараясь провалить внутрь боль, застрявшую в горле. – Кричал?  
– Нет. Стоишь тут в темноте, как истукан, и грозно сопишь.  
– Прости.  
Дуган силой отнял его руку от лица, усадил на кровать и устроился рядом.  
– Хреново тебе, парень?  
– Да.  
Через несколько минут подтянулись все Воющие коммандос.  
Не все.  
Кто-то вынул фляжку, разлили кому в крышечку, кому в походный стаканчик.  
– Давай, что ли, за нашего сержанта, – Дуган вздохнул и заглянул в стакан, как в колодец, будто искал что-то. – Ох, и егоза… – он проглотил слово «был» и нервно ухмыльнулся: – Дум-Дум-Думоти, придумал же…  
Все выпили. Стив залил в рот, но проглотить не смог – металлический, в топорщащихся окалинах ком стоял поперёк горла. Стив по капле вдавливал внутрь себя порцию дешёвого рома, от мерзкого вкуса во рту в голове прояснилось, и боль, наконец-то, провалилась за грудину. Она там с лязгом каталась, но не мешала хотя бы дышать. Гейб поймал его взгляд.  
– Я накатал рапорт…  
– Спасибо.  
– Но оставил место. Всё равно тебе надо будет вписать… своё.  
– Понял.  
В молчании выпили ещё по две.  
– Уснёшь? – спросил Дуган.  
– Не знаю. Но лягу и сопеть не буду, обещаю, – он невесело усмехнулся. Все несколько расслабились после его слов и разбрелись по постелям.  
Стив действительно лёг, действительно не сопел, но так и не уснул. Где он ошибся? Он методически и безжалостно вывел на место Баки каждого из коммандос, вывел себя – скоба не выдерживала. Потом он просчитал, какие ошибки допустил при планировании, при приземлении, при проведении самой операции, что надо было сделать, чтобы противник не пальнул в стену вагона. Щит должен гасить отдачу. Значит, бил по касательной. Если бы Баки не схватил щит, его бы убил ГИДРовец, Баки схватил щит – выпал из вагона. Если бы Стив не упал, не потерял щит, он бы встал перед Баки. Касательная. Вывалились бы вместе. Но у Стива было бы больше шансов устоять. Наверное. Недоказуемо. Нет, наверняка. Проворочавшись на постели остаток ночи, вспомнив все свои слова и движения, слова и движения Баки, пришёл к выводу, что он – главная причина дыры в вагоне. Он погубил. Мысль била тараном в сердце. И когда Стив это решил, он сел и написал рапорт.  
Спокойно позавтракал с ребятами. Все сидели хмурые, подавленные. К ним тоже никто не лез, все понимали, что потеря человека в такой тесной маленькой группе равна потере близкого друга.  
Полковника Филлипса на месте не оказалось. Рапорт Гейба и свой он оставил у Вилли. Обошёл квартал, поглазел на витрины, не видя ни одного предмета, в маленькой лавке купил бутыль скотча. Вышел и растерялся, представив как выглядит со стороны: здоровенный детина в капитанской форме стоит с бутылкой посередине людной улицы – собрался, спешите видеть, напиться-расслабиться. Затопило таким лютым, стылым стыдом, что он, мало что соображая, шагнул в первый подвернувшийся пролом в стене. Бар, вернее, бывший бар, а ещё вернее паб, был ему знаком: он бывал здесь пару раз с…, но заведение недавно разбомбили. Рвануло на соседней улице, со стороны кухни, но выбило витрины, да и зал пострадал. Может быть, хозяин и возьмётся когда-нибудь восстановить бар, но точно не во время войны. Жители примыкающих улиц растащили остатки уцелевших тканей, светильников и посуды. Что же до мебели... честно говоря, крайне мало было доброго: щепки, осколки, обрывки, остатки фанерных шпоновых перегородок, монументальные, как буты, куски угловой барной стойки – вот и всё богатство бара. Пахло почему-то свежим ремонтом: сырой известью, разведённым клеем и опилками. За повалившейся массивной столешницей и обрушенной шлифованной деревянной панелью, которой раньше была обшита стена, валялись два маленьких круглых стола и несколько стульев. Стив свернул вбок стойку, поставил на ножки колченогую, разбитую мебель (один из столов рассыпался у него в руках), отыскал несколько надколотых по краю, треснувших стаканов и рюмок. Выбрал самый большой, налил доверху и без раздумий начал заглатывать, будто воду после рукопашной тренировки. Во рту, в горле, в животе стало гадко, жирно и тошно, перед глазами потемнело, и он зажмурился. Какой странный звук. Он отвлёкся, распахнул глаза и увидел, как трясётся стакан в руке, стучит о зубы и издаёт этот жалкий, убитый звук. В переносице закололо, под веками зажгло, он оборвался на стул, навалился на безрадостно скрипнувший, почуявший скорую кончину столик, и уткнулся в ладони. Спазмы рождались в глотке, он давил их внутрь, но они, вопреки тяготению, выталкивались в голову, в которой вскоре переполнилось до кромешной ясности: не надо было тащить его в отряд, – мысль открыла сегодняшнюю программу, долго солировала, пока Стив не вспомнил, что дополненный сто седьмой бросили на виши и наци, засевших во Франции, и что ему там будь здоров досталось. В таком случае тоже не было никаких гарантий, что Барнсы не получили бы похоронное извещение. Стив потёр лицо. И в любом случае он виноват. Виноват, что не дотянулся. Не вернул. Сколько надежды было во взгляде Бекки, когда она провожала его на лестнице: «Найди и верни!». Он нашёл, держал при себе неотлучно и всё-таки не вернул. Господи, что станется с миссис Барнс... В груди туго и мучительно распирало, будто кто-то впихивал туда силой чугунный ребристый радиатор. Стив неловко передвинул стакан, задел сколотую кромку, в палец хищно и сочно впился стеклянный заусенец. Дёрнул рукой от едкой боли, и горе немедленно нашло выход через обиду.  
Ранка давно уже не кровила, а он никак не мог унять слёзы.  
Здесь его и нашла агент Картер. Пегги. Вечно он забывает. Такая бесконечно живая, тёплая… и далёкая, будто за толстым стеклом. Она сочувствовала утрате Стива, но потеря самого Баки была для неё глухой, безмолвной. Ненастоящей. Она жалела по-человечески, от доброты сердца, но без глубинного понимания того, что Баки никогда больше не увидит ни солнца, ни моря, ему остались только льды и пустота. Стив слушал её и не слышал, будто она говорила на незнакомом языке. Уважение… вера… она говорила правильные, нужные вещи, но сам Стив давно, с детства, не был ни правильным, ни по большей части нужным. И выбора, о котором она толкует, нет. Никто не выбирает умереть. Все выбирают жизнь, особенно здесь, на войне, где так легко оборвать её. Никакие вера и уважение не оправдывают умирания.  
– Перестань бичевать себя.  
Пегги не понимает. Не понимает. И хорошо, что не понимает. Пусть не поймёт как можно дольше, какого это: нет ни сердца, ни души – нечего бичевать. Он тоже не делал выбора, но уважьте его. Пожалуйста.  
Он проводил Пегги до входа в штаб – ржавой скрипучей калитки, ведшей к закрытой станции метро, и отправился в казармы. Вынул из-под кровати вещевой мешок Баки. Нашарил футляр с бритвенными принадлежностями, портсигар, памятную книжку для записей, карманный набор с инструментами, два письма из дома, фотоснимок Воющих коммандос. Перебрал и аккуратно сложил одежду. Во внутреннем кармане форменного кителя плотно зашуршало. Стив вынул на свет старую растерзанную фотокарточку. Очевидно, её изорвали несколько раз и несколько раз же склеивали, пока не приклеили на газетную основу из нескольких слоёв. И всё же ошибиться было нельзя. Круглое лицо с ямочками на щеках, строгие глаза, косы. Бобби смотрела на него, как и раньше: слегка смущённо и испуганно. Он смотрел в ответ, не зная, чем её утешить, и чем утешиться самому. Оказывается, это была она, Бобби. Всю жизнь – Бобби.  
Эта находка многое рассказала Стиву о Баки. Чем тот жил последние годы, куда рвался и от чего бежал, как бил себя по рукам, стыдился неприемлемой страсти, давил перележалую и никому не нужную любовь, и всё же не мог жить без неё, возвращался снова и снова. Потому что тогда он был счастлив, может быть, единственный свой раз, когда годами писал письма выдуманной девочке. В сущности, Баки успел всё. Успел побыть счастливым, деятельным, ну, и кружил, страдал, не без этого, но в жизни у него всё это было. А Стив так и просидел со своей тягой к несчастливой любви, даже не хотел ничего сказать, а когда захотел – стало некому. Правда, хорошо, что отмолчался. Кончиком пальца Стив погладил переломы фотокарточки. Он оказался бы просто-напросто преступником, если бы полез со всем своим чувствованным барахлом к Баки, который до сих пор таскал в кармане фотоснимок школьной подружки. Баки… ушёл, но его любовь, рваная-клеенная, вот она – на ладони Стива. Баки ушёл, но любовь Стива, давнишняя, противонатуральная, но живая и искренняя, вот она – никуда не делась, колет и колет под ребром.

*  
Наутро Стив нос к носу столкнулся с полковником. Тот смерил его недобрым взглядом, пожевал губами.  
– Мне не понравился твой сопливый рапорт. Первый раз теряешь солдата?  
Стив вспыхнул. Свёл брови. Кулаки сжались протии воли, но тут же разжались, когда за жёсткими чертами и суровой выправкой мелькнул маленький сморщенный старичок.  
– О! Загорелся, – проворчал полковник Филипс. Он обошёл его и бросил в спину: – Работать пора.  
И Стив работал. Работал на вспыхнувшей злости и печали. Подогревал себя, вычитывая протоколы допросов Золы. К вечеру необъяснимым образом он успокоился. Устав от угрызений, стал думать сдержаннее, смиреннее. Не он – причина. Пегги, в общем, права. Не он и не Баки главные звенья злополучной цепи, которая оборвалась и утянула за собой. И чтобы она не утянула ещё кого-нибудь, пора сосредоточиться на деле.

*  
Стив был уверен, что выкарабкается, когда принимал решение разбить самолёт. Он пришёл к выводу, что это самый безопасный и надёжный способ отвратить уничтожение американских городов. И когда Пегги дрогнувшим голосом начала отговаривать его, обещала, что они что-нибудь придумают, что прилетит Говард и заберёт его на борт, и ему нужно только подождать, совсем немного, потому что это же неправильно, спаситель мира должен оставаться жить в этом мире, а не превращаться в горы и реки, облака и льды, траву и… червей. Она этого не сказала, конечно, но он это так живо представил, что здорово испугался, едва прикоснувшись к страшной тени небытия. Замер лишь на секунду. Вынул из кармана компас и отщёлкнул крышечку. Пегги, надо поговорить с Пегги, хорошо она всё-таки вышла на снимке, так чётко, ярко, тогда солнце светило, Баки был весь облит светом, болтал ногами, прикусил кончик языка, вырезал кружочек, выдумывал ерунду... сидеть бы в этом миге вечность... Баки-то, верно, попросил бы сидеть вечность в миге, когда Бобби согласилась пойти с ним в парк... интересно, если бы у двоих совпали пожелания о вечности в определённом миге, получили бы они возможность быть в нём вместе? или переродились бы, чтобы этих мигов было больше? вот это было бы чудом, счастьем…  
– Это мой выбор, – ерунда, это не выбор, это безысходность, но Стиву следует что-то сделать со страхом, обнёсшим голову. Пегги звучала, Баки выглядывал из компаса, и он внезапно вспомнил, как однажды стоял рядом с ними двумя.  
– Ты потанцуешь со мной?  
«Говори», – взмолился про себя и Пегги услышала. Она соглашалась, назначала время, обещала научить, стараясь не показать смертной тоски... Стиву везло на друзей. Им с ним, может, и не очень, но ему – точно… Да, Пегги надо пригласить на танец, надо, всего один танец, всего лишь танец… Дик взбесится, и Барнсы загорюют, господи, Бекки, прости... и как хорошо, что он не задолжал Пегги важного, ни в чём не виноват перед нею, а тот, перед кем виноват, уже и не вспомнит об этом... как же страшно-то, как страшно, он там падал, летел на камни и обмирал от ужаса, тоже, поди, звал маму... страшно падать, страшно ждать, когда всё закончится.  
Скорее бы...


	14. Часть II. От смерти к жизни. Глава 14. «Меня здесь нет, и я не сплю».

**Часть II. От смерти к жизни.**

 

 

**_Мишутка_ **

_Ударение на слоге выше прописной строки._

_Мишка, спрятанный в берлоге, вам напишет от руки._

_Ночь под лесом так спокойна, так проста его постель,_

_Равнодушна, как подушка, монотонна, как свирель_

_Свежесорванного утром календарного листка,_

_Старовыеденных формул о строении желтка._

_Растворимый серый ежик, что от пепла был рожден,_

_Собирался в гости к другу, да метлою он сметен_

_Вместе с грустными сверчками и обрывками стихов,_

_Вместе с нотными значками и колонией бычков._

_Подхватили, закружили и сложили в уголок._

_Поразмыслив, вокруг кучи очертил квадрат мелок._

_Встали стенки, села крыша, прилегло к двери крыльцо._

_У оконца ежик пишет другу Мише письмецо:_

_Миша, может, будет буря, может, рухнет потолок,_

_Может, зря я растерялся, затерявшись в уголок,_

_Может, завтра будет лето, вторник выйдет за средой,_

_Может, камень обернется родниковою водой..._

_© Янка_

 

 

 

**14\. «Меня здесь нет, и я не сплю».**

 

Знакомые звуки. Домашние.  
Он плыл по течению иссякающего сна, опутанный с детства слышимыми звонком велосипеда, клаксоном автомобиля, отдалённым перестуком метро, детским гомоном, голосом комментатора... Гм-гм, Баки откуда-то притащил радиоприёмник? Отвалил, верно, кучу денег.  
По мере подъёма на поверхность родилось беспокойство. Что-то непрестанно смущало, и Стив открыл глаза. Подумал пять секунд и резко поднялся, озираясь. Он не дома. Не дома.  
…Конечно, он не дома! Он же в самолёте летел!  
Осознание вскрыло некую заглушку, и воспоминания, словно вода в распахнутый сток, ринулись по своим местам. Перезвон с улицы не походил на велосипедный, автомобильные клаксоны тоже гудели иначе, радио… с радио вообще творилось что-то чудное.  
В комнату вошла девушка. На ней ладно, даже слишком ладно, будто кроили прямо на фигуру, сидела обычная штабная форма, но Стив заметил, что пошивочная ткань совсем не походила на стандартную. И лицо её было каким-то… не таким. Губы, глаза окрашены в искусственные цвета, он и не видел подобных, волосы вились, но тоже как-то неестественно, странно. И такое загорелое лицо. Женщины вечно носились с пудреницами, надевали шляпы и лёгкие шарфы, чтобы кожа сохраняла белизну, а тут словно специально усиленно посещала пляж. И говорила она совсем не то.  
Балаган какой-то. Надувательство.  
Он вскочил, побежал, машинально отметив про себя, что даже ботинки на нём странные: выглядят как обычно, толстая кожа, массивная подошва, но при этом странно мягкие и лёгкие. И ткань майки необычная, словно тянется. Он нёсся по улице, окунаясь в самый шум, а тот всё не заканчивался, наоборот, прибывал, как река прибывает мелкими ручьями. Потоки людей, машин, сверкающих огней – всё смешивалось в разнородную, и всё же общную реку. Сама река издавала нескончаемый электрический шум, тянулась белёсыми нитями расплавленного плохого зефира, и Стив увязал в нём, захлёбывался, тонул. А когда он всё-таки остановился у самого дна, пялясь по сторонам, то даже почти противонаучно уверился, что провалился на проклятом самолёте сквозь центр Земли и очутился у антиподов. На пике борьбы с подступившей головокружительной тошнотой к нему подошёл человек: лысый, одноглазый негр в тонком пальто. Приехал тот на странной модели автомобиля, гладкой и толстой, как пуля, в контурах которой не найдёшь ни одного прямого угла. Пираты они, что ли, загнанно подумал Стив. Мешанина из видимых фактов и пережитого опыта, приправленная цветовыми пронзительными всполохами, никак не давала сосредоточиться.  
Пират представился, и оказалось, что он и не пират вовсе, а директор СНР, или как его там, потерявший зрение во имя храброй защиты родины Америки. Негр – и директор? Не джазбанда, не гарлемского бара или склада, а федеральной службы? Нет, Стив рад, но в копилку «не дома» упал лишний камушек весом в целую жизнь. Сколько ещё таких жизней упадёт туда? Негр-пират-директор быстро разъяснил: все.  
Всё поколение Стива обрушилось ему на макушку.  
…Шестьдесят семь. Продрых шестьдесят семь лет… Что бы на такое сказали его коммандос, полковник Филлипс, – особенно полковник! – и Пегги. Пегги! Они же договорились о танце! Но… Никаких танцев не предвиделось. Прошло шестьдесят семь лет.  
В голове не укладывалось.  
Стив никак не мог перестать крутить головой и сдвинуться с места. Со всех сторон пронзительно засигналили, послышалась брань. Ругалась женщина, да такими словами, какие не всякая пьянь беспробудная решится выговорить днём в центре города: сразу загремит в участок. Поначалу Стив решил, что ослышался, но после разглядел, как из автомобиля, похожего на кругленький маленький автобус, высунулась разъярённая полная дама с голыми руками и шеей и что есть мочи кричит на «чёртовых обкуренных придурков». Директор Фьюри предложил покинуть улицу, потому что действительно неудобно, да и не решишь сейчас ничего толком, и вернуться в госпиталь. Стив из всего понял одно: выбора у него нет. Идти некуда. Он и вправду всё равно, что у антиподов.  
Пока шли проулками, Фьюри что-то говорил, не замолкая, но Стив не воспринимал. В ушах шумело, перед глазами стояло искажённое в крике лицо полной дамы за рулём, колыхания плоти под слишком загорелой кожей, – у её одежды отсутствовали рукава и даже воротник! – и столько экспрессии, никакого смущения, такой открытый, сердитый напор. На миг представилось, что этот кошмар застрянет в голове навсегда.  
Очнулся он в кабинете. Долго смотрел в окно, на совершенно обычные, тихие, ленивые серые облака. Через некоторое время заметил, что окно это и не окно вовсе, а стена из стекла. Он на пробу встал с кресла: ноги казались гуттаперчевыми, – приблизился, потрогал стык стёкол – ни малейшего ветерка! – наклонился, изучая раму в полу, провёл пальцами. Вот это постройка. И высоченная.  
– Двадцать седьмой.  
Стив вздрогнул.  
– Что?  
– Я говорю, этаж двадцать седьмой.  
– Я не бывал в высотках, но бегал поглазеть на башню Эмпайр, – Стив не смотрел на директора Фьюри.  
– Мы радовались, обнаружив, что вы выжили, – Фьюри подошёл ближе. Стив подавил безотчётное желание отойти.  
– Мне пока невесело.  
– Мёртвый не может грустить, – Стив вновь вздрогнул. – Зато у живого есть шанс повеселиться жизни. Вы в шоке, сбиты с толку, но вы нужны здесь. А мы подождём, пока вы придёте в себя.  
Придёте в себя. А сейчас он что, не в себе, что ли? Или вне себя? Ничего такого Стив не чувствовал. Ему вообще было глуховато.  
Заиграла музыка. Директор Фьюри взял со стола маленькую плоскую коробочку и тихо заговорил, поднеся её к щеке. Стив сморгнул и пробежался взглядом по комнате. Одна из стен была сплошь завешена прямоугольными чёрными гладкими зеркалами. Светильники отсутствовали, свет ровно лился со всего потолка. Стены – окна, потолок – светильник… Стол и стулья вроде бы похожи на обыкновенные столы и стулья, только какие-то не слишком… деревянные.  
Директор Фьюри закончил беседовать с коробочкой.  
– Я предлагаю вам пока пожить здесь. Нужно утрясти вопросы с документами, с деньгами. Да и на адаптацию нужно время, – не очень понятно закончил он.  
– Поменялось многое, – уклончиво заметил Стив. Но Фьюри покачал головой.  
– Когда вы научитесь жить среди новых вещей, вы увидите, что поменялись лишь предметы, остальное, увы, осталось таким же, как и сто лет назад. И даже тысячу.

*  
Стиву выделили крохотную квартиру: две комнатки с ванной и кухней. Жильё обставили со старанием, но всё в нём, от однотонных светлых занавесок до мрачноватого коврика у двери, кричало о том, что оно предназначено для квартирантов, как номер в гостинице.  
Временный постоялец.  
В первые дни к нему приходила девушка, которая присутствовала при его побудке после разморозки и побеге. Звали её Джейн. Незамысловато, к тому же у Стива сложилось стойкое впечатление, что оно ненастоящее, типа позывного. Но это его не трогало. Джейн показала ему бритвенный станок и баллон с прозрачным голубым гелем, который при размазывании пенился – этакая современная замена помазку и стаканчику с мыльной пеной. Продемонстрировала электрическую зубную щётку, электрический чайник, электрическую кофеварку и электрическую микроволновую печь. Электрический холодильный шкаф он видел у Барнсов, но этот, по заверениям Джейн, не нуждался в очистке ото льда. Стив взял себе на заметку изучить новую занятную систему. Показала газовую плиту, – но этим он и раньше умел пользоваться, – пылесос, посудомоечную и стиральную машины, кондиционер. Больше всего Стива удивило то, что теперь эти устройства есть дома практически у каждого американца. Однако. Нет, это очень даже хорошо, только… зачем? Джейн, как смогла, утешила его тем, что в старых и больших городах, например в Нью-Йорке, стиралки не в каждых апартаментах встретишь: электросети ветхие и не выдерживают перенапряжения, но зато в каждом квартале открыты круглосуточные ландроматы, где за 3-4 доллара можно выстирать мешок белья. Стив чуть в обморок не грохнулся от такой цены, но Джейн, усмехнувшись, сказала, что стирка на домашней машине обходится не дешевле: вода не бесплатная. Потом-то Стив привык к уровню современных цен, но по первости его пугал этот уровень. Метро – два доллара! На кофе можно разориться.  
Что его действительно порадовало, кроме холодильного шкафа, так это душевая кабина и круглосуточная подача горячей воды. Возможность помыться с мылом и сохранить еду неиспорченной трудно переоценить. Счастье, что современные дети и знать не знают о множестве болезней, которыми болел Стив и его современники, поэтому он обеими руками голосовал за доступную гигиену. А прививки? Странно, что находятся люди, которые выступают против них. Стив задумался: родись он на сто лет позже, наверняка его детство было бы более здоровым.  
Главное, чему научила его Джейн, это обращению с ноутбуком. Она довольно доходчиво рассказала об Интернете, оттолкнувшись от радио и телефона, с которыми Стив имел дело и знал принцип работы. С аналогией проблем не возникло. Потом она вынула из портфеля плоское устройство и открыла его как доску у мольберта. Свободная прозрачная панель осталась болтаться зафиксированной в воздухе. Стив закрыл, открыл, соображая, отчего оно не захлопывается. Резиновые или целлулоидные гильзы на болтах, обыкновенная сила трения. И это оказалось понятным, чудес не было. Засветилась клавиатура.  
– Похоже на пишущую машинку, – провёл пальцем по гладкому стеклу экрана. – Это вместо бумаги.  
– Да, – засмеялась Джейн. – Правило то же. Здесь печатаем, тут смотрим результат.  
Она показала, как подключиться и отключиться от сети, как набрать текст, как зарегистрировать почтовый ящик и отослать с него почту на её ящик. Потом она велела ему сделать снимок своей физиономии на встроенную камеру. Лицо его получилось испуганным, будто он боялся, что вместе с изображением его полностью слизнёт в мир жидких кристаллов.  
И вот когда после недели тыканья в кнопки и лазанья по википедии он уверился, что, пожалуй, сможет здесь жить, Джейн принесла ему смартфон. С ним проблем не возникло, разве что пришлось приноровиться: палец то и дело норовил ткнуть в соседние лунки. У смартфона оказался один недостаток: его можно было брать с собой в постель, за стол, на прогулку. Везде. Именно со смартфона Стив и прочитал об итогах Второй мировой войны, о Нюрнбергском процессе, о Гелене, Шахте, фон Папене, Фриче, которые должны были висеть рядом с Герингом, Кальтенбруннером, Кейтелем, но хитростью американцев, – подумать только, добрых и честных американцев! – оказались оправданы и впоследствии внедрены в американскую разведывательную систему. Дёницу, которому Гитлер лично передал свою власть, дали всего десять лет тюрьмы.  
Стив полез читать книги, даже попробовал вести записи, решив, что до него просто не доходит, он где-то не так прочёл, неправильно понял, упустил суть… Как можно было работать с нацистами, работать с убийцами? С нераскаявшимися и не наказанными убийцами? Но факт не сдавался. Демократия вывела из-под удара справедливого возмездия преступников-нацистов, чтобы они поборолись с коммунизмом, как лица, добившиеся наибольшего успеха в этом деле. И какого успеха! Чего стоил один Дахау… Маккарти и Даллес после окончания войны действительно работали с наци, чтобы избавиться от комми. Считали это главной целью послевоенного времени. Послевоенного! Или мировой войны мало?! Стив вспоминал свои странствия по Европе. Кого он только не видел, с кем только не работал: греки, арабы, финны, русские, бельгийцы, испанцы… А скольких немцев он узнал из тех, что не наци, что всегда были против нацизма, против Гитлера, чудом оставшиеся в живых – все разные, и все отличные ребята. Но нет. После окончания войны развязали новую. Били своих, здесь же, в Штатах, за то, что воевали, за то, что дружили с теми, кто боролся в ту войну против нацистов, за то, что не хотели рвать узы дружбы. От чтения о голливудских процессах над Коулом, Трамбо, Брехтом, Бесси, Эйслером и других к горлу подкатила тошнота. И это было здесь, дома. Не где-то за океаном, в непонятной, полумифической Европе.  
Хотя чему он удивляется, между мировыми войнами прошло двадцать лет, люди не научились жить в мире тогда, почему вдруг они должны научиться сейчас? Директор Фьюри прав: человек не изменился, ни выход в космос, ни создание лекарств от большинства болезней, ни осуждение нетерпимости – ничто не облагородило людей.  
А потом он нарвался на Хиросиму.  
Кое-как втиснул её в голову – ударило Нагасаки.  
Ливанский кризис.  
Карибский кризис.  
Война во Вьетнаме.  
Афганистан.  
Иран.  
Ирак.  
Ливия.  
Панама.  
Персидский залив.  
Сомали.  
Югославия.  
11 сентября 2001 года… И по новой.  
Афганистан.  
Ирак.  
Ливия.  
Сомали.  
Йемен.  
Градус сумасшествия рос от десятилетия к десятилетию. Но ядерная война… Как жить, любить, растить детей в вечном страхе, не имея надежды? К чему пытаться сохранять и спасать Жизнь, если всей силой духа она стремиться к обаянию Смерти? Может, саморазрушение – естественный ход действительности, и Стив, направляя самолёт во льды и считая, что спасает живых, на самом деле лишь поддался очарованию небытия? Впервые он задумался, что судьба его никчёмна, похоже, никому не нужно спасение – дело, которому он служил. От него нужен лишь образ, раньше – непобедимости, сейчас – бессмертия. Своим существованием он поставил под сомнение несомненность смерти, он – доказательство ненастоящности смерти, реальный результат того, что можно жить вечно. Очередной аттракцион.

*  
Пару раз его навещал директор Фьюри. Однажды он принёс папку с документами. Стив вяло удивился паспорту: в его время одного листочка хватало, а тут целая книжечка с переливающимися радужными картинками.  
– Вам назначили ежемесячную пенсию в размере двух тысяч четырёхсот тридцати долларов, как ветерану войны и капитану с выслугой за тридцать лет. Семидесяти нет в законодательстве, поэтому взяли максимальную с ежегодной индексацией в размере инфляции, – тихо сказал директор Фьюри.  
– Угу, – Стив не скрывал непонимания некоторых слов, но Фьюри и ухом не повёл.  
– Вам открыли счёт в банке, куда будут идти пенсионные отчисления.  
– Угу.  
– А на этом счету у вас лежит зарплата, которая вам полагалась за время войны. Вам же отдавали наличными только тридцать процентов?  
– Д-да? – рассеянно проронил Стив.  
– Да, там остатки плюс премия за… разрушенный самолёт с индексацией за эти годы.  
– Угу.  
– Даже не посмотрите?  
Стив покорно, но бессистемно начал рыться бумажках. Директор Фьюри наблюдал за ним какое-то время, потом вынул нужную и сунул ему под нос. От означенной суммы Стив слегка оживился. Нахмурился.  
– Мне кажется, два нолика лишние.  
Но Фьюри покачал головой.  
– Всё точно, – он закрыл папку и отдал её Стиву. – Почитайте.  
– Угу.  
– Я бы хотел познакомить вас кое с кем.  
Стив немедленно ощетинился:  
– Я не соглашался работать на вас.  
– Да, понимаю, – Фьюри встал, не скрывая разочарования. – Если с банком или картами возникнут проблемы, напишите Джейн. Не стесняйтесь, это её работа.  
– Работа? И сколько же размороженных прошло через вас?  
– Вы первый, – усмехнулся Фьюри. – Но у нас многие идут по программе защиты свидетелей. Новая, перевёрнутая жизнь, условия проживания в чужой стране, документы, деньги, работа… У всех проблемы, все сомневаются в сделанном выборе. Выживают, приспосабливаются, втягиваются. Живут.  
Живут. Они живут, а он? На секунду закралось неуверенность в прежнем существовании. И не осталось ни одного свидетеля его жизни. Жил ли он?  
Он позвонил Джейн.  
– Я могу узнать о своих коммандос? Как и чем они... закончили?  
– Хорошо, я подготовлю.

*  
Стив убрал в ящик стола архивные личные листы по учёту кадров своих коммандос. Воющих коммандос. И уже не своих. Карточку Баки, едва заприметив под другими листами выглядывающую знакомую макушку, сунул вниз, – и так и не посмотрел. Постарался отвлечь себя мыслями о двух личных листках, что не были промаркированы «исключён из списка воинской части (организации) по причине смерти». Пегги не умерла. В листке стояла лишь дата рождения, отмечено место жительства и актуальный номер телефона. Среди прочих листов попался и лист с фотоснимком незнакомого франта в бабочке и хитро выбритой бородой. Судя по данным, сын Говарда. Джейн правильно посчитала, что Стиву будет интересно узнать и о Старке, и о Картер, только непонятно, зачем она сунула в стопку лист этого Энтони Старка. Он его не знал. Да он родился, когда Стив уже умер! Может, она решила, что дети его друзей станут и его друзьями? Но у Пегги, как написано в листке, двое, однако их карточек Джейн не приложила. Новый Старк работает в новом СНР. И его карточка – это призыв к службе. Но Стив не мог работать. Чтобы работать, надо знать, что хорошо, а что плохо. У него разрушены все ориентиры. Смертельно разрушены. И нет людей, с которыми он мог бы откалибровать стрелку своего компаса. Никто его не знает, никто о нём не думает, ничья мысль в мире не касается его персоны. Ничья.  
Он – временный постоялец.  
Положение это давило, плющило и растаптывало, размазывалось, будто прогорклое масло.  
Стив не выходил из квартиры. Он устал. Убрал подальше все свои записи. Потренировался и стёр историю запросов. Попробовал почитать «Тома Сойера», посмотреть серию про Чипа и Дейла, но смартфон вываливался из рук. Явившуюся Джейн он, вежливо, но твёрдо выпроводил со словами, что у него вопросов пока нет и ему нужно много чего обдумать. Ходить три шага вдоль и четыре поперёк комнаты надоедало и казалось нескончаемым. Лежать он не мог: белый день на дворе, – сидел часами на кровати, вперив неподвижный взгляд за окно, крепко сплетя пальцы. Голова словно камень, тяжкий, холодный. Ресницы и брови расползлись мхами, щетина запеклась лишайниками, из носа отрастали ниточки болотных трав, зубы пускали корни в каменную сердцевину, кроша основу и цементируя её собой, из глаз вознеслась тифа, жадная, изнемогшая, смертельная. Спроси, и он не скажет, что внутри камня. Но он кишел мыслями, точно червями. Обрывками мыслей, ничего цельного, ничего злого или доброго. Нутро, покрытое мраком, сотрясалось. Стив чувствовал, как трескается базис, определяющий его, но не мог утишить разрушение. Всё, чем он держался, обернулось пылью и обманом. Из глубин на поверхность выносило тонны мусора. Осколки былых чувств, размышлений, измятые и перекорёженные от времени и пережитого чудесного, – смертельного! – воскрешения, вихрем крутились без устали – не ухватить из кучи, – ускользали сквозь пальцы, утекали от взгляда, исчезали лишь от тени намерения и лишали воли к сопротивлению. Он измучился.  
Когда буря, объевшись и выпив все силы, более-менее пошла на спад, и в раскатанном уме вылепился приговор: всё бросить и начать сначала, в первую же более-менее спокойную ночь ему приснился Баки. Настоящий, живой Баки. Он не кричал, не падал, мирно стоял, обняв ствол ясеня в их парке, и звал:  
– Стиви, подойди, у тебя волосы перепутались, я тебе поправлю. Подойди, мне очень нужно.  
Горло перехватило от утробного, нескончаемого, кромешного ужаса и Стив скатился с кровати. До утра он плакал, ныл, сипел и хрипел в подушку, по-детски боясь замолкнуть в опасении, что из тишины снова выскользнет жуть.  
Солнце его успокоило.  
Дурной сон разорвал сердце и выпил душу, но зато с ним он действительно, железно, реально поверил, что он не в потустороннем мире, не в загробном, не у антиподов, а просто выжил после коматозного сна. Баки был. Действительно был. Теперь его нет. Давно не стало. Он вспомнил, нащупал дно, сел и окопался среди ила, болезненных склизских трав и поросших камней, чтобы собраться с силами.  
Но собираться пока было не с чем. Чтобы окончательно не свихнуться, он, чуть свет, уносился из дома. Кружил незнакомыми знакомыми улицами, катался в метро, – трамваи уже отменили, – надземки, подземки, автобусы. С избыточным вниманием следил за рекламой и никак не мог её ухватить: по своей прежней работе он помнил о рекламе товара, о рекламе образа жизни, но в современных роликах он видел лишь рекламу открытого секса, бесстыдную презентацию мужчин и женщин, словно весь мир помешался на страхе немощности.  
В витринах выставляли всё: мебельные комплекты, огромные автомобили, наборы для коммуникации, одежда сразу для всей семьи на все сезоны. Можно прийти в одну большую лавку – супермаркет! – и купить за раз целую жизнь. Всю жизнь, от начала до конца. Интересно, доберётся ли он в своей жизни до подобного желания? Опять же, как в любой лавке, могут и надуть. Купишь себе жизнь, а там фальшивка. Побежишь возвращать?  
Количество покупок изумляло. У всех были холодильные шкафы, но вчерашнюю еду, не заветренную, не прокисшую, выбрасывали. Пятилетней давности мебель, вышедшую из моды, уносили на помойку. Разонравившиеся обои переклеивали. А однажды Стив услышал в вагоне метро, как одна дама поучала другую, что подушки и матрасы следует менять через два-три месяца, потому что в них заводятся клещи. Дома Стив долго мял подушку, потом осторожно распорол шов и вывалил содержимое на расстеленную простынь. Принёс настольные лампы и часа два ползал на коленях, но так никого и не нашёл. Блох он знал, вшей повидал в жизни, и помнил, что проблему с ними решали щёлочью и прожаркой, а вот почему сейчас нельзя таким же образом решить неприятности с клещами и подушку следует только выбросить, он не понимал. Всё ещё недоумевая, Стив собрал подушку, аккуратно зашил, хорошенько выбил её на улице и, удовлетворённый, улёгся спать. Так он пришёл к выводу, что, несмотря на глобальное решение бытовых трудностей, человеку всегда необходимо о чём-то беспокоиться, и если раньше беспокоились об отсутствии мыла, то теперь – о его отдушке.  
Галереи тоже не утешали. Материалы, приемы – изменилось многое, и большинство Стиву понравилось. Но современному изобразительному искусству далеко до истинной футуристичности, как это было в его время, сейчас же, в лучшем случае, подражание, в худшем – импотенция. Никакой новой идеи, все перерабатывают то, что придумали поэты и художники времён его детства.  
Так что впечатляли лишь технологии. Наука и искусство черпало карьеры, разведанные сто лет назад, а вот технологичность заполонила не только рацио, что, в общем-то, было логичным, – но и сенсус. Впрочем, как бы Стиву ни было одиноко, он пока не готов купить запрограммированного друга в брелоке для ключей.

*  
В Чайнатауне Стив брёл мимо парка. Без всякой связной мысли он остановился, немного постоял на середине тротуара и вернулся назад. Долго шатался среди деревьев, вспоминая расположение улиц, домов, церкви, разубеждая себя и не смея надеяться, но всё ж таки перед ним были деревья Звертни. Его деревья, которые он втыкал в ямки и засыпал трясущиеся корешки землёй. Ясени и буки – его рук дело. Он трогал жёсткую кору и слышал пыхтение своих друзей. Не выдержал и обернулся. По мощёной дорожке катили на странных двухколёсных досках две девчушки в таких коротких шортиках, что глазам становилось больно. Стив отвернулся и прижался виском к стволу, но момент был испорчен. Хотя, он сам давно испорчен. Лежалый продукт. Всё его бытие стёрли ластиком. Чик, и готово. Давай, Роджерс, рисуй себе новую жизнь. И не криви рожу-то, подарок как-никак, один такой на тыщщи миллионов и миллиардов…  
Стив мотался в Бруклин. Искал знакомые улицы, дома, кусты и места, где стояли прежде улицы, дома, кусты. Ни аптеки Рескина, ни бакалеи Гарольда и в помине не было, даже улиц – и тех не осталось. Удивительно, но практически все старые фабричные и складские корпуса перестроили под жилые дома. Мало того, квартиры сдавали за приличную цену. Теперь в Бруклине селились граждане с доходами гораздо большими, нежели ветеранская пенсия.  
В полуподвале одного из старых сохранившихся зданий обнаружился боксёрский клуб. Он немного напоминал старый клуб при колледже, в котором иногда тренировался Баки. Клуб, конечно, не тот, что прежний, и совсем не боксёрский, и даже не спортивный, а скорее, общей оздоровительной направленности. Стив заметил, что женщины наравне с мужчинами активно посещают подобные клубы, в них появились, например, занятия йогой. Список курсов велик, но названия были сплошь замудрёные, Стив понял только про йогу, бокс и джиу-джитсу.  
Он любил приезжать под вечер, когда народу было немного и в зале, в котором стоял неистребимый дух песка, пыли и заношенных спортивных тапочек, можно тренироваться без лишних глаз. Поначалу занятия шли так себе. Чувствовал он себя загнивающей на мелководье водорослей. Ночей не видел из-за отравляющих кошмаров, дни пролетали над головой из-за опустошающей усталости, над глазами ежесекундно плыл Баки, просивший подойти, потому что ему очень нужно поправить Стиву развязавшийся шнурок, неровно закатанный рукав, встопорщенный вихор, сбившийся воротничок, расстёгнутую пуговку, перекрученный галстук, вылезший карман. Очень нужно. Пожалуйста. Одежда и причёска Стива вечно были не в порядке, а Баки порывался всё исправить, только и требовалось-то подойти, но Стива до обморока пугала омертвелая недвижность Баки, его прилиплость к дереву, столбу, стене, косяку, стулу…  
Он никогда не подходил.  
Порой казалось, что это расплата, что легче спать всегда, чем коченеть под неподъёмной тяжестью вины. Он не привёз Баки домой и теперь ему не знать покоя. Его воскресили, выпнули из могилы, заставили оставить там, в яме, всех друзей, без надежды, что когда-нибудь и они присоединятся к нему. Нет. Герой должен идти своим путём в одиночку. Хорошо, он готов быть один: другого не остаётся, – но зачем?  
А может, это яростно выламывается из него Баки? Вот так это и кончается. Больное отрезвление, сухость в горле, слипающиеся глаза и желание умереть.  
Впервые за эти дни он разозлился. На себя, на своё неумение радоваться тому, что даёт существование, на неистребимое желание ухватить больше, испытать себя в большем. В зале он лупил по ударному мешку, разгоняя гнев, но добился лишь того, что тот сорвался с крюка и окатил его песком. Ладно. Мешки у него наличествуют.  
– Бессонница?  
Фьюри время от времени появлялся на горизонте и, пустив в эфир недвусмысленный сигнал, снова заваливался за него. Сейчас он пришёл не с сигналом – с готовым заданием. Директору не откажешь в утилитарном чутье на новых знакомцев. Нет, с этим смириться можно. Не пригоден ни для чего, кроме работы – что ж, он поработает. Может, хоть какой-то вкус нового мира удастся почувствовать, а если уж увидеть чудо... ради этого он не только десятки – тысячи не пожалел бы.

*  
Дома действительно смирно ожидал пакет с файлами. Стив сперва быстро выхватил глазом названия, имена, даты, затем тщательно, с сопоставлениями, просмотрел присланные материалы. Мстители. Неоднозначный проект с неоднозначными персонажами странной, порой трагической судьбы.  
Соколиный глаз – Клинт Бартон – лучший агент ЩИТа, безупречный тактик, острый глаз, точная рука, акробат, фехтовальщик, тренированные рефлексы, совершенная координация, чёткое и полное владение холодным оружием, чаще пользуется луком и стрелами, реже – арбалетом. Сам себе солдат и командир.  
Чёрная Вдова – Наташа Романова – агент ЩИТа, шпион, бывший оперативник Академии Красной Комнаты, пример удачной работы Бартона по перевербовке, прекрасная физическая подготовка, знаток боевых искусств, непревзойдённый мастер контактного боя, взрывчатка в пудренице, электрошокеры в браслетах, слезоточивый газ во флакончике духов – весьма действенно и незаметно. Женские штучки.  
Железный человек – Энтони Старк – гениальный изобретатель, механик, наследник и приумножатель многомиллионных Старк Индастриз и Старк Экспо, создатель бронированного костюма с встроенными реактивными двигателями, позволяющими летать короткое время даже в безвоздушном пространстве, костюм наделяет нечеловеческой силой, вооружением и связью со спутниками. Сын Говарда.  
Халк – доктор Беннер, Брюс Беннер – гениальный учёный, теоретик, имеет учёные степени в биоинженерии, биохимии, физике; математически точное видение мира; пошёл по стопам Стива в стремлении стать суперсолдатом, но сыворотка превратила его в огромного зелёного монстра, суперсильного и супербыстрого, неуязвимого, неубиваемого, способного существовать в любой среде; выскакивает из доброго доктора, стоит тому ненароком разозлиться. Абсолютно неподконтролен. Даже самому себе.  
Просматривая материалы, Стив вспоминал, как Баки выбирал ему коммандос. Тогда, перед лицом войны, они и не думали, у кого что внутри, чем дышат, как думают, ради чего воюют. Они на войне и главное, что их объединяло – желание победить и остаться людьми.  
Сейчас Стив видел досье на четвёрку одарённых, но искалеченных людей. Всех их помотало, потрепало, все хлебнули горького. И сам он не лучше: инвалид с ампутированной жизнью, шевелящаяся, говорящая функция. Что они вместе навоюют? Но выбирать не приходилось, тем более, справиться с угрозой обычными пулями не представляется возможным.  
В самолёте Фил Коулсон многозначительно хмыкнул на его вопрос по поводу Бартона.  
– Здесь на полях помечено, что Соколиный глаз захвачен. Он внедрён?  
– Вряд ли, – усмехнулся Коулсон и не стал развивать мысль дальше.  
Стив нахмурился. Нехорошо, когда вышестоящие офицеры скрывают истинное положение дел, хотя в некоторых случаях, особенно в полевых и боевых условиях, несвоевременно сказанная правда может и навредить.  
Но пока больше всех интересовал доктор Беннер. Человек, создавший сыворотку… забавно, что все аналоги стивовой сыворотки наделяли создателей яркой внешностью: был красный, теперь появился зелёный. Стиву было жаль этого человека, много потерявшего в жизни, или точнее, потерявшегося в жизни, и его действительно интересовало лишь то, что он согласился разыскать тессеракт.

*  
Корабль или, как объяснил при подлёте Коулсон, авианесущий крейсер, превратился в самолёт, а после и вовсе стал невидимкой. Технологии технологиями, но такого Стив даже представить не мог. Халк, Тор, Локи – ребята не без странностей, но такова уж их природа, а кто может бороться и победить свою природу? Стив, в общем-то, и сам в некотором роде носитель странной природы. Но это! Рукотворное строение, собранное обычными людьми из обычных материалов, производимых тоже обычными людьми, и послушное всё тем же обычным людям. Никаких сверхзнаний, обучение всё в тех же школах и колледжах. Бесспорно, увеличилась скорость, все учатся и работают быстро, и технологические идеи фонтанируют до космоса. Да и что греха таить – моща! Стив, не колеблясь, отдал десятку.  
Он ещё не успел отойти от величественного зрелища: взлетающего от воды крейсера, – как пришлось полезать в костюм. Никаких особых чувств новый супергеройский костюм не вызвал, всё было знакомо до чёртиков, как и драка до стёсанных гор и расщеплённых деревьев. Вот уж это-то у него не отмёрзло, – факт.  
На Конрад-Аденауэр-штрассе мистер Старк появился удивительно вовремя. Стив отметил это и во второй раз, уже на летучем корабле, когда тот так эффектно вошёл в комнату, где они обсуждали, что делать дальше. Стива волновал Локи, потому что в своё время он насмотрелся на пленных, а тот, несмотря на кандалы и непробиваемую камеру, держался до странности спокойно. Будто и не пленник вовсе.  
– Солнце радостно и бессистемно моталось по небосклону, перебрасываемое богами, пока Соль не приставили править колесницей. Во всём должен быть порядок. И наказание. Мудрость Одина хромает лишь в том, что богам теперь нечем забавляться, – Локи словно бредил, но Стив не верил. У того всё шло по плану. Обсуждали в основном тессеракт, да непонятными словами, Стиву даже почудилось, что он вернулся в свою первую неделю в издательстве: там тоже звучало множество специальных терминов. Поэтому он так и обрадовался, когда в мутном потоке выплыли «летучие обезьяны». Может, Стив и выглядел глупо, но тогда он впервые почувствовал совместность с людьми из этого мира, сообщничество с этой разношёрстной компанией, сопричастность к их бытию: Тор – не наш парень, в смысле, не человек, – и он не знал, а Стив знал, он касался тех же знаний, что и остальные люди. Крохотное доказательство того, что он обычный человек. И благодарности на тот момент хватило с лихвой, чтобы начать прислушиваться, присматриваться и думать головой.  
А ещё мистер Старк опять же удивительно вовремя посеял в Стиве сомнения касательно мотивов директора Фьюри. И Стив развил деятельность. От вскрывшегося факта личной и деловой вовлечённости директора в поимку тессеракта в голове вскипело белым мерцанием. Он не хотел слушать и слышать: его по макушку затопило воспоминаниями о сожжённой девочке и повесившейся бабушке, о больном Баки на столе в лаборатории, о рассказах Жака о лионском гестапо, о деятельности Даллеса…  
Конечно, у каждого в том споре была своя правда, но поняли они это, когда стало слишком поздно разговаривать и договариваться. Остались только действия. Точнее, противодействия. И всю битву в центре города, среди тоскливых мыслей о погибшем Коулсоне и безвинном убийце Бартоне, бьющихся башен, кричащих людей, плавно и противно колышущихся инопланетных кораблей (кто только назвал их тарелками?) и плоской, глухой свирепости пришельцев, в голове клацали слова мистера Старка о колючей проволоке…

*  
– Старк, ты сказал, что вырезал бы колючую проволоку, – Стив рассеянно трогал пальцем инструменты на столе в лаборатории Старка. – Мне интересно, где именно я промахнулся и что сделал бы ты… – Стив зажмурился, отвернувшись, но заставил себя говорить: – Словом, ехал я как-то с другом в поезде…  
– О нет! Только не эта история о Барнсе. Меня в детстве ею обкормили до тошноты…  
– Послушай очевидца, я хочу знать, что можно было сделать, но я не сделал, потому что слишком глуп и самонадеян, – Стив принялся рассказывать, как они перекрыли вагоны, как отстреливались, как он упал, как Баки схватил щит… – Тони, прикрыв лицо ладонью, мерно качал головой. – Да слушаешь ли ты меня?  
– Я тебя слушаю, Роджерс.  
– В каком месте мне надо было перерезать проволоку?  
– Да ни в каком.  
– Нет, подожди, – Стив чувствовал, что начинает закипать. – Сам сказал: ты бы вырезал колючую проволоку…  
– В тот момент, когда сказал, да, вырезал бы.  
– Выходит, просто ляпнул.  
– Нет, не просто, и не ляпнул. Нельзя всё время делать только ловкие и умные вещи, это противоречит самому понятию гениальности. Или думаешь, у меня не бывает неудач? На поверхности изобретения, о которых знают все, и они составляют процентов пять-семь от всего объёма работ. Я гений, но не господь бог, – Тони развернул плечи, отставил ногу и с прохладной снисходительностью посмотрел вдаль. Весь вид его диссонировал с последней фразой. – А вот ты, – неожиданно повернулся он к Стиву, – хочешь влезть на его место, потому и бегаешь годами, не можешь успокоиться.  
– Ничего я не претендую, хочу узнать, в каком месте ошибся.  
– Далеко не всё в жизни происходит из-за твоих ошибок! – Тони сунул руки в карманы и опёрся бедром о стол. – Случаются войны, торнадо, нашествие пришельцев… Поумерь самомнение.  
– Себе это скажи! – огрызнулся Стив. Тони воздел глаза к потолку и почесал бровь.  
– Зачем бы мне это говорить, если каждый день находятся желающие ткнуть этим мне в лицо, – усмехнулся он.  
– Да бестолку, – проворчал Стив, с усилием взяв себя в руки. Он болезненно улыбнулся: – Для меня пять месяцев прошло, а не годы.  
– Парень твой уже пять месяцев назад, – а на самом деле десятилетия назад, – собрал тебе слово «вечность». Так отпусти его, Снежная Королева, послушай умницу Герду, – Стив ошарашено замер, открыв рот, и Тони засмеялся: – Знаешь, говорят, детей надо обучать, играя с ними. Вот я и попытался.  
– У тебя есть дети? – проскрипел Стив. Ему казалось, он в каком-то придорожном балагане, где между прибаутками и фокусами можно найти ответы на некоторые вопросы.  
– Официальных нет, – легко ответил Тони. – Развлекаюсь с найдёнышами. – И тут же перевёл разговор: – Ладно, я потрачу время, смоделирую ситуацию… Тебя действительно это успокоит?  
– Старк, я должен понять, где ошибся. Если что-то идёт не так – допущена ошибка. Я её не вижу, прошу увидеть тебя, гения, миллио…  
– Стоп. Достаточно, – Тони подошёл вплотную, серьёзно глядя в лицо, и Стив удивился, какие у него глаза: тёмные, будто жидкие и переливающиеся, с тоненьким, ясным, сдерживающим ободком. – А если найденное решение для исправления твоей ошибки будет фантастическим? Волшебная палочка?  
– Старк, хватит надо мной смеятся.  
– Я не смеюсь, Роджерс. Мне интересно, что ты будешь делать.  
– Такого просто не может быть.  
– А другого не будет. Выбирайся из детских штанишек, Королева, – Тони усмехнулся. – Снежная.


	15. Бекки.

Стив – Мститель. С большой буквы. Само слово ему не особо нравилось, да и смысл тоже, потому что выходило, будто они всегда опаздывали на основную драку и теперь берут реванш. ЩИТ в этом плане звучал куда как лучше.  
Но Мстители не работали всё время, они инициировались лишь в экстренных случаях, к тому же, у Старка и Беннера была куча дел и увлечений помимо мстительствования. Тор вообще жил чёрт-те где, был сам себе хозяином и являлся по собственному почину, преследуя свои интересы, замешанные на перепутанности семейных связей, от которой страдали, судя по всему, аж девять миров. Поэтому Стив принял-таки предложение Фьюри и стал агентом ЩИТа, как Бартон, как Романова.  
Поначалу пришлось много учиться. А ради этого переехать в Вашингтон. При штабе ЩИТа Стив научился водить джеты разной конфигурации, подержал в руках, поперебирал и попробовал на полигоне все виды современного огнестрельного оружия, освоил батискаф, подтянул электротехнику и даже поднатаскался в программировании простеньких микроконтроллеров: кодировка, команды ветвления, приоритеты… Тема выглядела ужасающе неподъёмной, к тому же совсем не любопытной, но он справился. Конечно, в отряде всегда есть специалист, но случается, что «Роджерс, запрограммированную штуку надо не разнести на полквартала, а заставить работать по-другому. И рядом только ты». Стив не возражал.  
Учёба забила весь первый год после разморозки. Он напрягал извилины, решал тактические и логические задачки, много читал, затверживал наизусть.  
Первые несколько недель Стив посматривал на карточку Пегги. Она жила здесь, в этом городе, у неё был рабочий номер телефона. И она не умерла. Она помнит его другим. Когда он был… когда у него был… всё же как странно, что он связан с Пегги не только давнишней дружбой, но и страстным желанием Баки поженить их. Крышечка компаса щёлкает, отпрыгивая, отсвечивая истёршейся, поблёкшей фотокарточкой, щёлк – захлопнулась, щёлк-щёлк, скоро пластмассовый замочек совсем сотрётся, и Пегги, неровно вырезанная рукой Баки, будет улыбаться чему-то за пределами круга, за пределами коробки, за пределами всего. Если бы война для него закончилась иначе, если бы он начал сходить с ума от тоски, если бы он поддался мягкому состраданию, приглушённому очарованию, теплу дружеской руки… Словом, если бы он женился на Пегги, как скоро его нагнал бы ужас от содеянного, «какой это был бы кошмар, если бы я вышла замуж» – мамино наследство, оно накрепко укоренилось в нём. Да, он бы избегал этого ужаса, – не осознания, нет, но переосмысления, – успокаивая себя мыслью, что теперь ничего нельзя, да и незачем, не за кем, надо смотреть вперёд, бороть себя, не сметь предавать доверившегося и обманывать любящего… Вот уж точно – страшный сон. Как знать, может, стоит благодарить судьбу, рок, планиду, что всё так обернулось и для него, и, главное, для Пегги.  
Лишь когда Стив уверил сам себя, что с ним у Пегги не было шансов на невымученное счастье, он позволил себе увидеться с нею с чистой совестью.  
В специализированном доме престарелых, его долго расспрашивали, что да как, кто он и какое имеет отношение к миссис Картер. Лечащий врач связался с дочерью, с внуком, который и выдал в итоге разрешение на посещение бабушки. Бабушки. До Стива вдруг дошло, что неплохо бы морально подготовиться к тому, что он сейчас увидит не ту Пегги, к которой привык. Перед первым свиданием за него взялась старшая медицинская сестра, рассказала о специфике заболевания, о неправильных реакциях, о методах ведения беседы.  
– Я всегда уважал, восхищался ею, она незаурядная девушка. Мне будет нетрудно не расстраивать её, – Стив нетерпеливо ожидал окончания инструктажа, накрепко переплетя пальцы в замок.  
– Понимаю, но ваш облик может её расстроить. Да и оговорка ваша о многом говорит.  
– Какая оговорка?  
После всех заминок и подписаний бумаг со Стивом в комнату к Пегги вошёл её внук, Патрик. Он приготовил газеты, даже обвёл нестерпимо красным жирным карандашом передовицы, но хватило нескольких слов.  
– Милый, достаточно, – прервала его Пегги. – Даже из посмертия сбежал, неугомонный, – обратилась она к Стиву с ласковой улыбкой. А Стив смотрел на неё и чувствовал лишь безраздельную благодарность за то, что она жива.  
– Здравствуй, агент Картер.  
– Пегги, сколько можно напоминать.  
И она рассмеялась.

*  
Строго говоря, было нелегко. Хорошие дни перемежались такими, что она до четырёх раз за встречу «здоровалась» с ним или даже «узнавала» его. Порой Стив вываливался в коридор и подолгу сидел на ступеньках лестницы, приходя в себя, но он не бросал навещать её. Ему нравилось вспоминать с ней прошлое, слушать про становление ЩИТа и сетования на современные методы сбора информации и защиты. Сквозь беседу иногда проступали черты сказок тысячи и одной ночи: Пегги начинала рассказывать о Говарде, но от сквозняка вздувалась парусом занавеска и створка окна захлопывалась с глухим стуком; Пегги вздрагивала и тихо улыбалась:  
– Стив, давно тебя не было. Молодец, что пришёл.  
Терпеливо и мягко направляя, Стив по крупицам собрал и свёл воедино воспоминания о былых товарищах.  
Дернье до пятьдесят восьмого благополучно работал во французской инициативе ЩИТа, но позже, после переизбрания де Голля, разрыва отношений того с Эйзенхауэром и ликвидации ЩИТа на территории Франции, подал в отставку и жил на ферме под Лионом. Один раз, правда, прыгая с фамилии на фамилию, Пегги заметила, что всегда подозревала о службе Жака во внутренней разведке. Стив пробовал вернуть её к Дернье, но натыкался на неизменную ферму под Лионом. Так что он не был уверен, что Пегги не перепутала его с кем-нибудь. Напрямую Пегги с Жаком больше не связывалась, так как за двадцать лет после окончания войны политики обоих государств успешно забыли взаимное понятие «друг».  
Дум-Дум долго служил при ЩИТе, до пенсии, и потом ещё натаскивал молодняк.  
Фэлсворт поднялся до генерала в МИ-6.  
Джонс вернулся в университет – единственный, кто выбрал мирную жизнь. Хотя, честно говоря, занятия послевоенной историей не назовёшь мирными.  
Морита оставался в связке с Дум-Думом. Выйдя на пенсию, открыл маленький ресторан, и все свободные средства усиленно вкладывал в образование детей и внуков.  
Говард за два года наладил ЩИТ и сгенерировал ему идей на двадцать лет вперёд. В свободное время, пользуясь расположением властей, он вовсю строил свою империю, бизнесмен на несколько десятков лет победил в нём учёного. Его порядком обтесало, потрепало, он утратил веру в некоторые идеалы, и даже начал в некоторых вещах отделять себя от людей, от близких, толкуя об избранности. После женитьбы, – «прекрасная женщина, Стив, чисто ангел, всегда говорила Говарду, что ему повезло больше, чем ей», – Старк стал больше проводить времени в лаборатории, погрузившись в изучение компьютерных технологий, но видимо, недостаточно. Почему недостаточно, Пегги так и не пояснила.  
– Тони прекрасный мальчик. Правда, путается иногда, ну, знаешь, когда проводишь много времени в невесомости, трудновато определить, где верх, где низ, но он добр и мил. Следует нащупать его доброту, услышать голос его честности, который нам, снаружи, слышен не особенно отчётливо, но поверь, Стив, Тони всегда следует ему. Один раз разглядишь – никогда не прозеваешь.  
То был самый длинный и цельный монолог Пегги, услышанный Стивом. Может быть, сказалась относительная недавность знакомства Пегги и Тони, в ряду общих знакомых он оказался самым последним.

*  
В одно время с возобновлением знакомства с Пегги Стив воспользовался своим пока полуофициальным, но всё же положением в ЩИТе и навёл справки о семье Дика. Новости огорчили Стива донельзя: Дик погиб в мае сорок пятого. Его четырёхмоторный бомбер попал под обстрел двух немецких истребителей над Северным морем. Одного он завалил сразу, второму нанёс повреждения, да такие, что тот не дотянул до земли, но всё ж таки перед этим успел подпалить заклад у Маскелла на борту. Экипаж повыпрыгивал с парашютами, ребят потом подобрал шныряющий неподалёку ирландец, а Дик до последнего старался подальше от них увести горящий бомбардировщик.  
Стив отправился в Лос-Анджелес и уже оттуда связался с сыном Дика – Бэзилом.  
– Мистер Бэзил Гатри?  
– Да. И зовите меня Баз.  
Телефонный разговор и последующая встреча потонули в вязком недоумении База. Слова вылетали, осмысленные и как будто понятные, но валились к ногам пустыми конфетными фантиками.  
– Я и не знал его. Когда он умер, мне было полтора. Через полгода мать вышла замуж. Сами понимаете… – Баз мотнул головой и запустил в белые волосы дочерна загорелую кисть. – Всегда считал приёмного отца родным, хотя знал, что это не так. Но это никогда не обсуждалось. Он никогда не отделял меня от их общих с мамой детей, называл первенцем. Так что я Гатри, а не Маскелл.  
Стив смотрел в землю и молчал, только дёргал бровью.  
– А родные бабушка с дедушкой? – спросил, наконец, он. Баз вскинул плечи и развёл руки в стороны.  
– Понятия не имею, – поморщился он.  
Стив коротко почесал лоб и нехотя поднял глаза. Предложил:  
– Я на кладбище. Поедете?  
Баз, видимо, не ожидал такого поворота, но, помявшись, согласился. Пока шагали до автомобиля с массивным гребешком такси на жёлтой крыше, Стив короткими острыми взглядами выхватывал База. Длинное поджарое тело, слегка натекающее на ремень напряжённое пузцо, согнутая походка, скруглённые, напружиненные локти, удерживаемые на весу здоровенные копчёные кулаки, под синей обтягивающей майкой скелетно торчали сухие позвонки и остов рёбер. В движении Баз походил на доисторического человека, озабоченно рыщущего в поисках ягод-травок-корешков. И впечатления не портили ни голубые джинсовые брюки, ни мягкие спортивные ботинки с сеткой. На смуглом, как у индейца, лице трепетали белоснежные лёгонькие усы и брови, они смотрелись прилипшим пухом одуванчика. В свои семьдесят Баз выглядел очень неплохо, этаким стареющим атлетом, немного согбенным, немного обвисшим, со старческими узелками мышц и сосудов, выпирающих по всему телу, но непобеждённым.  
В сторожке у кладбища они спросили нумерацию могил. Лысый, сплошь расшитый наколками парень, непрерывно жуя жвачку и перекрикивая ор в наушниках, постучал пальцем по карте и велел им двигать в сектор ветеранов. Они не торопясь отправились на поиски. Стив пребывал в задумчивой грусти, но когда он прочёл одно-единственное закавыченное слово ниже имени и дат рождения и смерти, спокойствие оставило его. Он смотрел на высеченный на камне крошечный «Либерейтор», взлетающий откуда-то из-за «D» и пытался справиться с дыханием. Незримые Дик и Баки махали ему рукой с небес.  
Представил Дика за штурвалом так ясно, точно сам отводил огромный бомбардировщик от ярко-оранжевых точек парашютистов, выталкивал так долго, с такой силой, будто на ручной тяге, будто хваткой и мощью мог обмануть смерть. Все они улетели: и Дик, и Баки. Одного сковали камни и льды, уютно замаскированные снежными пуховиками, другого сожгло такое же ярко-оранжевое, парашютное, плюющееся чёрными окалинами пламя. Стив знал, как умирать, какого видеть несбывшегося себя, все эти тянущиеся к тебе через время руки… и смерть стала для него памятью.  
Рядом шумно выдохнули и Стив, очнувшись, с силой выдернул себя из накрывших мыслей. Он прикрыл ладонью глаза и сквозь пальцы обернулся на База. Вот тебе и родная кровь! Сын, брат, отец… Кем ты там был полвека назад? Не всё ли равно. Никто не скорбел толком, не вспоминал, матери хотелось, чтобы сын побыстрее влился в новую семью. Никому до Дика Маскелла и дела не было. Разве что активисты краеведческих кружков придут в День ветерана, школяры попялятся на каменный самолётик, да какой-нибудь замшелый архивариус из городского совета патриотично пробубнит о подвиге лётчика… Мама однажды сожалела, что не родила Стиву брата или сестру, и теперь он с удивившим его самого ожесточением решил, что и правильно: кровь не кровь, но если ты никому не нужен, пусть лучше у тебя никого и не будет!  
– Мне было пятнадцать или семнадцать, – медленно начал Баз, – когда мама сказала про отца. Я нашёл её на чердаке дома, она рылась в старом чемодане с бумагами. Сказала, что это стихи отца, и она надумала издать его книжку. Я ей не поверил. Она любила розыгрыши, порой они выходили странные и невесёлые. Их побаивались. Тогда она долго рылась в бумагах, всё сидела на чердаке. Даже зимой. А года через полтора подарила мне книжку со стихами, с предисловием о Дике Маскелле, и дала почитать три его письма. Я ни черта не понял из этих писем. Свойские они. Видно: во что-то парень зарывался, искал… А про главное, чего я и ждал-то больше всего от писем этих: про меня, да про то, как он любит нас – ничего, очень осторожно писал, как сапёр. И мама никаких подробностей не выдавала. Я и не стал морочиться.  
– У вас сохранилась книга и письма?  
Баз опять вскинул плечи и резко развёл руки в стороны.  
– Могу поискать, – Баз снова перевёл недоумённый взгляд на надгробие. В нём каменно провернулась тяга, зов: каким же был этот забытый человек, нелюбимый лишь оттого, что погиб слишком молодым. Баз провёл ладонью по камню и пристально вгляделся в даты. Если б не этот старик-юнец, Роджерс, он бы и не вспомнил ни про книгу, ни про письма Дика Маскелла.  
– Поищите, пожалуйста, – тихо попросил Стив. – Если они не нужны, я бы взял на память.  
– Ишь, какой прыткий, – с внезапным неудовольствием пробурчал Баз. Стив отвернулся, чувствуя, как внутри оттаивает, смягчается. Всё же, как бы Баз ни отнекивался, а он походил на Дика. Не лицом, не кожей, не выговором, а вот рост, манера держаться, резкое встряхивание чёлкой, «зовите меня Баз» – это диково, безусловно. Что-то сдвинулось в этом человеке, отоспались обиды, проснулось любопытство, вспомнилось простое, человеческое участие. Так что, может, и жаль, что у Стива нет ни брата, ни сестры...  
Стив посмотрел на истекающее ляпис-лазурью небо.  
Какой же он болван.

*  
Полетел прямиком в Нью-Йорк. По дороге гадал, как мог не подумать раньше: Бекки на шесть лет младше Пегги. Конечно, возраст ничего не гарантировал, но всё же давал надежду.  
Стив отправил сообщение директору Фьюри, что задержится, но будет на связи. Он рыскал по городу целый день, слал запрос за запросом. Город в этот раз не разил намертво, да Стиву и не до него было. Он без конца бегал по Бруклину из конца в конец, пока не нашёл каких-то родственников, которые и выдали ему точный адрес и номер телефона. Стив смотрел на ряд цифр и поверить не мог. Жива! И забралась-то далёко: Иллинойс. Недолго размышляя, полетел в Сент-Луис. В шесть утра заселился в гостиницу, но не смог усидеть. Не дожидаясь, покуда высохнут волосы после душа, побрёл по улицам незнакомого города. Сжевал картонный хот-дог со вкусом пепла, залитый кетчупом и горчицей, посмотрел с моста, заглянул в парк. Не видел и не чувствовал. В десять ровно отомкнул дверь в свою комнатку и, глубоко вздохнув, набрал номер. Пальцы дрожали так сильно, что он пару раз ошибся, но всё ж таки добрался до гудков.  
– Да! – прозвучало на выдохе, отрывисто и устало.  
– Здравствуйте, я могу услышать Ребекку Барнс? – Стив перевёл дыхание и в ужасе спохватился: – Ой! То есть Райес. Ребекку Райес.  
Трубка помолчала, потом крикнула в сторону:  
– Мама! К телефону.  
В паузу Стив лихорадочно соображал: неизвестный собеседник не поинтересовался его именем, и он, дурачок, не представился, ну как ей плохо станет, но зато понятно, что она ходит сама, никто особо не взволновался.  
– Слушаю.  
Стив сглотнул. Все слова разом повыскакивали из головы.  
– Здравствуйте. Это звонит Стивен Роджерс. Вы, может, помните меня… Раньше… Или в газетах читали, что я… в телевизоре…  
– Стив, это ты?  
– Да, Бекки, это я.  
– Не бросай трубку! – сдавленно попросила она. – Я продышусь… Ты здесь? Здесь?  
– Да-да. Давай буду говорить что-нибудь. Я тут недавно. Всё перепуталось, в голове канитель, и кругом странное, люди непонятные, и я сам не вписываюсь никуда, всё какое-то лёгкое, улетает, бесполезное, невесомое. И я такой же. В голове только поупорядоченнее стало. Вот про тебя вспомнил. Может, думаю, не прогонит.  
– Дурак, господи, какой дурак…  
– Ты только не плачь, чего ты как маленькая, тебе уже двенадцать или сколько там? – он уже задыхался от взятой скорости. – Пятнадцать?  
– Стив, какой же ты болтун…  
– Да, Бекки, да. А вот ещё расскажу про инопланетян… – перед глазами мелькнула перекошенная морда рептилианского гуманоида. – Они знаешь какие…  
– Да ну тебя. Ты где? – потребовала она и тут же сама себя перебила: – Впрочем, где бы ты ни был – марш ко мне.  
– Я в Сент-Луисе, в гостинице.  
– Так. Выселяйся немедленно, переночуешь у меня.  
– Бекки…  
– И слушать не буду. Через час чтобы был! Живо!  
Стив отнял от уха и недоверчиво посмотрел на отключившуюся трубку. Живо. Словно с миссис Барнс поговорил.

*  
В первую встречу с Бекки Стив мало что запомнил, настолько его переполняли предвкушение и воодушевление. Несколько сбило с толку, что дверь открыла молодая, тонкая, будто изломанная женщина. Он растерялся, но откуда-то сбоку к нему метнулась другая, маленькая, с тростью, изо всех сил обняла, и он выкинул неважное из головы.  
Бекки то тормошила, то плакала, по очереди и разом, болтала без умолку, заставляла повернуться к свету, теперь спиной, дай я на тебя взгляну со всех сторон, сядь, да не сюда, вставай и пересаживайся к столу, посмотри, что нарисовал мой младшенький, ему четыре, правнук, конечно, как что, пожарная машина, видишь, сколько красной краски ушло, да ешь же… И Стив смотрел, поворачивался, восхищался, знакомился с младшей дочкой Бекки, что-то ел и пил, где-то спал – и всё это с немилосердным ощущением возвращения в былое.  
Когда пыл и возбуждение первой встречи поутихли, и общение стало ровнее и безмятежнее, без внезапных слёз, объятий посреди ужина, недоверчивых восклицаний, Стив, наконец, смог спокойно осмотреться. Бекки и вправду очень напоминала миссис Барнс. Горячие живые глаза, съехавшая на самый кончик подбородка задорная ямочка, всегда готовый распуститься рот, – не важно, в сердитом окрике или в заразительном смехе, – неугомонность, проворство движений, несмотря на трость, темперамент и сто настроений за минуту – сердце сжималось от того, как выпукло проявились характерные черты в Бекки. Перехватывало дыхание от задумчиво прикушенной губы, ершисто повёрнутой головы, недовольно насупленного носа и мелких складочек на переносице. Сколько раз он видел такие же у Баки? Теперь они полновесно воплотились в Бекки. Обвисшая под подбородком кожа, глубокие морщины и крошечные чёрточки, тёмная седина с неравномерно намешанными белыми проволоками в нестойких прядях, огрубевшие ногти, согнутая фигурка, прозрачные сухие кисти сплошь в голубых вздутых венках, истончившиеся щиколотки – среди признаков времени без труда выпирало привычное, барнсовское, которое ни с чьим не спутаешь.  
Он вырывался к ней в любую свободную минуту, просто не мог усидеть, если назревал свободный денёк. Как ему было легко с ней! Болтал о чём угодно, не следил ни за словами, ни за мыслями, чувствуя себя уверенным маленьким мальчиком, которого вот здесь любят просто за то, что он есть.  
– Расскажи что-нибудь…  
И Бекки рассказывала.  
– Четверо у меня. Линн, Гэри, Джо и Мэри. Линн рано умерла, всего в сорок два. Хипповала всё, в коммунах каких-то жила, протестовала против всего на свете, курила да пила всякую дрянь. Музыкой занималась, талант, а вот… спустила за здорово живёшь, непутёха, – Бекки утёрла глаза и высморкалась. Мэри с растущим беспокойством следила за ней. – Остальные у меня поспокойнее… Но парням моим повезло куда больше: женились, работают, только и норовят мне своих детей-внуков сбагрить хоть на недельку. Видимо, жизнь отыгрывается за прошлое поколение. Мэри вот только сидит со мной третий год. Овдовела, дети разъехались учиться, так она ко мне, вроде как помогать… а что мне помогать? Себе бы помогла…  
– Мама!  
– А что мама? Девке сорок, а сидит подле моей юбки… Я уж её и по соседям… познакомить…  
– Хватит меня замуж выдавать!  
– Не надо тебе одной.  
– Я не одна, я с тобой.  
– Так ведь я не вечная…  
Разгоралось привычное препирательство, даже Стив его уже слышал не первый раз. Он поспешил отвлечь дам.  
– Баки меня тоже всё женить хотел.  
Обе замолкли и с одинаковым хищным любопытством уставились на него. Стив порядком струхнул. Поёрзал. Взял тост. Опережая его намерение начать тщательно жевать с закрытым ртом, Бекки ухватилась:  
– На фронте, что ли?  
– Угу, – и сам уже не рад.  
– И что же?  
– Ах! Это же Пегги Картер! – радости догадливой Мэри не было предела. – По телевизору был цикл передач про вас, Стив, о поисках и разморозке, и там упоминали Пегги Картер. Что она ваша невеста.  
Стиву стало стыдно, он понурился и выдавил:  
– Она не была моей невестой. Мы и на свидания не ходили. Дружили с нею, это да.  
– Но вы любили друг друга?  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Зачем же Джим тогда… так… – в голосе Бекки сквозило недоумение.  
– Пегги очень боевая. Он считал, что мы с нею идеально подходим друг другу.  
Помолчали.  
– Расскажи про Джима, – сдавленно попросила Бекки.  
– Бекки, ты долго на меня злилась, что я не вернул Баки домой? – Стив не мог поднять глаза, но прояснить было необходимо.  
– Нет, Стив, никогда. Даже когда пришло известие, что Джимми погиб. На тебя я не злилась. Никто не злился.  
– Спасибо, – Стив покачал головой и посмотрел в глаза Бекки. – Я думаю, что ты малость привираешь, или не малость, но спасибо тебе за твою щедрую доброту. И прости, что не выполнил обещания. Прости.  
– Мне бы и в голову не пришло обвинять тебя. Ты не виноват в войне.  
– Да… Мы были вдвоём, и он… а я… – Стив потёр горло, собираясь. – Он всегда был рядом, прикрывал нас, а я вот не смог его прикрыть.  
– Так случается, – Бекки с задумчивой печалью смотрела в простанство. – Ты будто бы виноват, но на самом деле не виноват. Это надо просто пере… – она энергично помолотила кулаками на уровне груди, будто перетирала между ними воздух, – пережить.

*  
Стив с упоением занимался самовивисекцией. Вспарывал себя, выставляя на обозрение багровое нутро с белёсой желтизной по краям и темнотой за грудиной. Вскрывал ток крови, биение сердца, сокращение мышц, чёрную усталость костей. Сколько он рассказывал о себе, о Баки – никогда в жизни не молол столько языком, вытряхивал из памяти малейшие забавные безделки, лишь бы развлечь Бекки. Только крохотный, наполненный безумием комочек пока не бросил перед ней на столик для рукоделия. Порой так хотелось вывалить на неё правду, аж мурашки готовности носились по нёбу, но каждый раз не находилось голоса.  
– Расскажи что-нибудь…  
– Видишь стопку журналов? Это мне Мэри покупает. Там всякие ребусы, кроссворды, логические, шахматные задачки. Но в них Мэри хорошо разбирается. Мне по душе с числами или буквами. Займёмся? – Бекки открыла журнал и взялась за карандаш. Стив терпеливо ждал. Он знал, что Бекки надо собраться с мыслями.  
– Все мои братья погибли, Стив. Я была младше всех. Всё детство мне твердили, какая я долгожданная, всеми любимая, – Бекки горестно поджала губы. – Про Джима лучше меня знаешь… Джинджер… он ушёл с последним призывом, ему прострелили голову под Дармштадтом. Джошуа заболел чахоткой, умер в сорок седьмом. Мама после Джима с ума сошла. Чуть оправилась – Джин. Я всегда думала, что маме будет легче из-за того, что она всегда запросто выплёскивала эмоции. И жутко боялась за папу. Мама так сильно сдала, всякую волю потеряла, ходила тусклая, насквозь больная, и папа, видимо, понял, что нам без него никак. Завязал себя узлом. А когда заболел Джош, мама, мне так сейчас кажется, ни секунды не верила, что он сможет выкарабкаться. Готовилась, если можно так сказать, вместе с ним. И после смерти Джоша больше не встала. Двадцать шесть дней – и всё. Папа спокойно сделал все дела, похороны там, и всё такое, а потом как с цепи сорвался. Продал машину, пил, гулял, ходил в рванье, грязный, страшный, орал, бедокурил… Однажды попробовал безбилетником влезть на пароход до Лиссабона. Арестовали. С работы уволили, а он и не знал даже, потому что не появлялся там ни дня после смерти мамы. Так меня и забрали в приют…  
Стив обомлел.  
– Как в приют? – он даже вообразить не мог, что Барнсы, всегда такие дружные, любящие, докатятся до того, что их ребёнок окажется в приюте. Он зажмурился.  
Бекки долго молчала, а Стив и шевельнуться боялся.  
– Знал бы ты, как я их всех, и родителей, и братьев, тогда ненавидела, – стылые слёзы ломали голос Бекки. – Все меня бросили.  
Стив не хотел больше терпеть, он вскочил и аккуратно сжал хрупкое птичье плечо. Беки на секунду склонила голову, щекой прижимаясь к его ладони.  
– Полгода пробыла в этом аду. Адище, – храбро продолжала она. – Никому не пожелаю. Я когда вспоминаю приют, во мне чёрная волна ненависти поднимается, и кажется, что никогда не прощу папу. До сих пор. Но простила, конечно: одни мы друг у друга остались. После-то он капли в рот не брал. На работу обратно устроился, но уж, конечно, не старшим по станции. Квартирку снял. Маленькую, но чистую. После и меня позволили домой забрать. Всю жизнь папа подле меня прожил. И когда я замуж вышла, жили с ним в одном доме. И мой Хэнк, может, и находил это странным, но никогда и не заикался против папы. Папа тихо жил, осторожно даже. Я-то его быстро простила, а вот он раскаивался до конца. Это я только лет десять назад сообразила, раньше и не задумывалась. Папа, наверное, и жил долго, что всё боялся опять оставить меня, помогал с детьми, по хозяйству. С Линн они очень дружили. Очень. Она была барнсовской породы, в него, музыкой тоже занималась. Папе-то болезнь мешала заниматься, руки искалеченные были смолоду, но музыку он понимал. Думаю, он с нею заодно и Джоша вспоминал. Не женился, даже, кажется, не смотрел на женщин. И умер в семьдесят первом.  
Бекки крепко перехватила его руку и через силу улыбнулась.  
– Вспоминаю всех нас и думаю, если уж нажил детей, поработал, так и умереть не жалко; понятно, что жизнь всех нас: папу, меня, Линн – в полной мере одинаково одарила и счастьем, и горестями. Линн сама себе судьбу определила. Хоть она не путалась с мужиками, но я твердила ей, чтоб ребёнка заделала. Так нет! Не хочу, говорит, и всё. А вот братьев мне жалко. Даже влюбиться не успели. Как и ты. Одно, что выжил, а любви не знал.  
– Знал, – Стив даже не узнал свой опустошённый, скрипучий голос. – И Баки знал.  
– Расскажи про Джима.  
– Я… Я его… – Стива так и подмывало. Может, присутствие Мэри остановило его от выдачи крутившихся на кончике языка: «Я же любил его. Сумасшедше просто», но так ничего и не сказал. Он собрался с мыслями. – Баки втрескался в девчонку, ещё в школе. Курносую, – он пальцем дёрнул кверху кончик носа, – веснушчатую, вертлявую. Я ничего в ней не видел, а он вот… разглядел. Девчонка через год уехала на Запад, а он работал и учился, как заведённый, чтобы заработать денег и уехать к ней. Переписывались они с ним много лет, а она после школы взяла да и вышла замуж за другого. Он-то хорохорился, а всё равно любил. Так что ему тоже перепало и счастья, и горя.  
Бекки вдруг округлила глаза и проворно встала.  
– Я же совсем забыла! – она поковыляла в другую комнату, покрепче перехватив палку. – Раз уж у нас душещипательный вечер, – пояснила она, вернувшись с небольшой коробкой, и криво улыбнулась. – Вот тебе подарок.  
Мэри подошла ближе, с любопытством сунув нос в коробку, и Стив не сразу увидел вынутый предмет.  
– Бекки… – выдохнул он, стоило разглядеть медную метёлочку незабудок на морщинистой ладони. Горло перехватило, но Мэри избавила его от необходимости немедленно реагировать, заметив:  
– Ты никогда не разрешала нам даже пальцем трогать эту брошку.  
– Да, не разрешала, – согласилась Бекки, не сводя глаз со Стива. – Мне стоило немалого труда удержать брошь при себе в приюте, и я не хотела лишиться её по ерундовой и подлой причине. Бери, Стив, она твоя.  
– Его? – удивилась Мэри, крутя головой, попеременно взглядывая то на Стива, то на Бекки. – Но я думала, тебе её папа подарил. Ты даже наказала нам, чтобы тебя с ней похоронили.  
– Это моей мамы, – Стив, наконец, продышался и осторожно сжал в кулаке брошь. – Спасибо. – Он сел на пол и прислонился виском к коленям Бекки. На жуткую и благостную секунду показалось, что он снова у ног мамы.  
Остаток вечера они молчали, успокаивая перебаламученное нутро. Стив непрестанно думал о маме.  
– Бекки, – он вдруг повернулся к ней, – почему человека нет, а ты любишь его, любишь без конца? Безнадёга же.  
– Почему? Ты же волен полюбить ещё. Будешь любить воспоминания об одном и любить другого человека.  
– Может, и так, – нехотя согласился Стив.  
– А что же Джим? – Бекки осторожным вопросом вывела его из печальной глубокой задумчивости. – Так больше никогда?.. После той девочки?  
– Когда он… погиб, я собирал его вещи и в кармане форменного кителя нашёл фотоснимок той девчонки. Он его несколько раз рвал и снова склеивал. И всегда носил при себе.  
– А тебе, Стив, перепало счастья? – Бекки спросила, наклонившись к нему, заглядывая через увеличительные очки прямо в душу.  
– Конечно. Я жив, а мог умереть ещё в детстве. Я рос в окружении хороших людей. У меня были настоящие друзья. Я работал и везде был на хорошем счету, работал добросовестно. Так что да, мне счастья перепало.  
В груди тягостно сжалось и не отпускало.  
– Н-да-а, – протянула Мэри из дальнего кресла, отвлекшись от вязания. – Очень по-мужски: друзья, работа… Никакой романтики.  
– А женщина? – Бекки пригладила его волосы. – Тебе отвечала взаимностью женщина?  
Стив опять чуть не ляпнул своё нелепое признание. Он опустил голову.  
– Я жду.  
Женщины переглянулись над его головой.  
– В водевилях весёлая горничная-плутовка, – вздохнула Бекки. – Семь букв.

*  
Когда Стив усвоил основы ведения современных военных операций специального назначения и научился обращаться со средствами ведения этих операций, его начали включать в боевые группы. Сперва он шёл рядовым исполнителем в огневой группе поддержки, позже возглавил подобную группу. В итоге вернул себе звание капитана и стал планировать боевые задачи всей операции и контролировать боевые действия. Случалось ему работать и как свободному полевому агенту, но чаще приходилось развлекаться с группой. Он всегда радовался, когда Фьюри прикреплял к ним Клинта Бартона: тяжесть ответственности на загривке уменьшалась чуть ли не вполовину. А вот если с ними шла Наташа Романова – вдвое возрастало давление на все органы: за нею приходилось следить с той же тщательностью, что и за всеми остальными в группе вместе взятыми. К тому же она вечно норовила отвлечь его неуставными разговорчиками про знакомых девиц.  
Пока он отмалчивался, набирал факты, но давно понимал, что скоро у него с директором Фьюри состоится крупный разговор сродни тому, на авианосце, когда пришлось тайком рыться в чуланах и старых ящиках из-под боеприпасов и выуживать потрёпанный костюм рядового гидровца. Много неясного, нелогичного даже, улавливал он в действиях ЩИТа. Как песчинки, проникшие в ботинок, сперва не опознаются угрозой, но когда их становится всё больше – трудно игнорировать. Стив уже шагал в ботинках, набитых песком, и скоро ему понадобится остановка, чтобы вытряхнуть лишнюю ношу.  
В штаб он приезжал почти каждый день. Тренировался в зале, в тире, с ребятами выезжал на полигон для отыгрывания ситуаций с захватом и освобождением заложников. Причём Стив любил играть за террористов и ненавидел выигрывать – значит, его команда не помогла. «Облажались», – мрачно кивал агент Рамлоу и хищно кривил нервные подвижные губы. Стив ни на кого не смотрел, хмурился и начинал сначала. Они прогоняли сценарии выдуманных событий до тех пор, пока не получалось выйти с заложниками и минимальными потерями личного состава. Порой идеального результата добивались по несколько дней, заложники горели, тонули, падали вместе с самолётом, боевая группа тоже попадала в переделки: «падай, ты убит», и всё же они со скрипом, но решали замудрёные задачи. Когда Стив стал капитаном, на него навалили всю отчётность по каждому отыгранному провалу, с анализом и планом дальнейших действий.  
Если Стив не торчал дни на тренировочном полигноне, он выбирался обедать в город, с непонятным удовольствием погружаясь в деловитую равнодушную толпу. Иногда к нему присоединялись Клинт и Наташа. Клинт частенько выбывал на боевые задания, но и управлялся с ними быстрее. Пиф-паф – и свободен, вечером можно сходить в кино. У Наташи шпионские командировки бывали реже, зато длительнее. Если за столом сидел Клинт Бартон, можно было расслабиться: его присутствие гарантировало необязательный, отвлечённый трёп. Но если на заднем крыльце Трискелиона его в одиночестве ждала Наташа, Стив внутренне подбирался. Обед превращался в пытку. Всю дорогу Наташа мастерски давила на психику, употребляя для этого минимум слов: бросала снисходительные взгляды, томные двусмысленности, провокационные позы. Стив отвечал дуб дубом, то есть – никак. Он настороженно следовал за ней, напряжённо держал вилку, скованно отвечал. Насколько проще с Наташей было в бою, настолько непереносимо – в мирной действительности.  
Четыре подобные встречи наедине – и Наташа вдруг резко переменила тактику, словно нашла для себя какие-то ответы и отставила свои проверки, выжигающие в Стиве всё живое. Он не догадывался, что именно она искала в нём и чем завершились поиски, но ощущение мёртвой хватки на горле истаяло. Тогда разговоры с ней стали задушевнее и проще, как с боевым товарищем.  
Как-то они не виделись четыре месяца и, неожиданно встретив её на крыльце, Стив по старой привычке слегка напрягся, ожидая подвоха, но всё же отметил:  
– У тебя новая причёска.  
Наташа с интересом покосилась на него, чуть двинула головой и её плоско остриженные волосы тягучей ночью перетекли с одного плеча на другое; неестественно ровная чёлка при этом даже не двинулась. Лицо Наташи, бледное, с дымными тенями вокруг светлых глаз и ярким пятном рта, будто вклеили в траурную рамку. Стив поймал себя, что прикидывает, как бы она смотрелась с длинным лакированным мундштуком. Ей бы пошло. Впрочем… он взглянул на её сухие рабочие руки с короткими ногтями, может, и не пошло бы.  
– Тебе бы тоже не помешала.  
– Что? – Стив выдернулся из задумчивости и круто взглянул вверх, словно мог сквозь черепную коробку осмотреть свои волосы.  
– Нет, правда, сколько можно носить это старьё? – она дёрнула его за длинную прядь, уложенную надо лбом. – И это? – теперь дёрнула за воротник клетчатой рубашки. Той рубашки, которую ему ещё Джейн приносила, когда старалась обставить его переход в новый мир не таким болезненным. Стив пожал плечами, но мысль о новой стрижке увлекла.  
Они отобедали вдвоём и до вечера занимались планированием совместной операции на берегу Мексиканского залива. Клинт торчал в Бельгии, поэтому решили осторожно спросить Старка, в каком настроении Железный Человек, чтобы оказать тихую огневую поддержку с воздуха. Старк оказался совершенно свободен, а Железный Человек – счастлив.  
...Указательный палец на правой руке болел как проклятый. Старк с Наташей щеголяли остроумием.  
– Кэп, их было одиннадцать! Неужели была необходимость работать пальцем наголо? Курок надо жать!  
– А не пальцем головы протыкать!  
– Не знаю, как вы там воевали во Вторую Мировую, но с тех пор придумали курок. Жмёшь и – чик! – готово дело.  
Веселье законно: операция окончена, они в безопасности направляющегося домой джета. Стив натужно закряхтел, баюкая второпях прищемлённую дверцей джета кисть, и выдавил:  
– Пуля – дура, палец – молодец.  
– Оу! Юмор? Скажи, что ты пошутил! Это же шутка, да?  
– Сарказм же! – на автомате брякнул Стив и тут же прикусил язык. Тишина длилась и длилась, даже смех Старка не прервал её. И никто не ответил ему про скепсис. Стив нервозно облизнулся. Показалось, что на губах осел жирный пепел. Он не видел, как перекосило его лицо, но со Старка и Наташи мигом слетели улыбки. Они обеспокоенно переглянулись и откинулись на спинки кресел.  
В тиши Стив услышал, как внутри быстро выстраиваются клетки, сращивая треснувшую косточку. В пальце что-то пронзительно сдвинулось, даже заскрипело, как растёртое стекло. Стива бросило в пот, он снял шлем, сгибом локтя утёр лицо и вздрогнул, услышав радостное:  
– Вау! Наш замороженный в веках непримиримец всё-таки повернулся фасадом к современной моде. До шага навстречу еще, конечно, далековато, но хоть взгляд бросил.  
Рядом со Старком снова захихикала Наташа. Она с гордостью посматривала на Стива, будто самолично остригла его патлы. Как же хотелось от души подраться, но чёртов палец… А лучше выйти... Как же невовремя он ляпнул про сарказм – сам себя сбил с ног.

*  
В общем-то, всё было знакомо. Вылазки секретные – с Мстителями; вылазки не секретные, а откровенно боевые – с УДАРниками; тренировки, учёба, самолёты, бронетранспортёры, новый костюм... Близкой дружбы, правда, ни с кем не случилось, но кто тут виноват? Всё-таки это не война. Да, они с ребятами ежедневно тренировались, чтобы потом в реальных обстоятельствах спасать живых людей, но смерть им не грозила каждодневно. Вашингтон-2013 ничуть не походил на Лондон-1944, когда в любой момент мог начаться авианалёт. Его группа только работала в боевых условиях, но не жила в них. Вне работы, которая начиналась утром в раздевалке и заканчивалась вечером здесь же, парней ничего не связывало. Двое-трое, может, и собирались вместе выпить пивка, но большинство разбредались по домам.  
Домой (то, что Стив привык называть домом) он возвращался в свете фонарей, глушил мотор мотоцикла и задирал голову. Над крышами простиралась угрюмая бесконечность. Она заставляла выдавливать из себя удовлетворённую улыбку и напоминала, что он хорошо выполнил свою работу – то, ради чего он существует. Квартиру он так и не сменил, ночевал в служебной, очень похожей на ту, что предоставляли ему в Нью-Йорке. Казёнщина пёрла из всех щелей. Стоило зажечь светильник и все предметы в комнате как будто жались поближе к жёлтому кругу света. Иногда он перечитывал историю, пытаясь осмыслить новый мир не эмоциями, как в первые недели, а отыскать его причины и мотивы. Иногда он включал чёрный гладкий экран и наблюдал за телевизионной жизнью, переключал каналы, убирал до нуля звук, и, тем не менее, казалось, что в каждой передаче он видит призрака миссис Брауни: везде и всюду людей больше всего на свете интересовала чужая жизнь. Иногда он задыхался в тесноте светового желтка и гасил лампу. Смотрел в раздвинувшуюся тьму… Приди ко мне… Пожалуйста… приди… Из окна на него смотрел измождённый, иссушеный месяц, за стеклянной перегородкой носились огромные массы воздуха; они гнали городские бесприютные дожди и стёсанное добела солнце. Там, за окном, всё время что-то происходило. Но не здесь, не в этой квартире.  
Кого он звал?


	16. Имя назвать.

Опоздал. Опять. Срываясь на булькающий в горле хрип, пробежал насквозь здание вокзала и увидел изгибающийся хвост состава. С крыши последнего вагона издевательски подмигивали желтковым маслянистым светом фонари. С досадой Стив кусал губы, нехотя настраиваясь на ожидание следующего поезда. Мощные прожекторы над пасмурно поблёскивающими рельсами истекали светом, будто невиданные драгоценности; фантастическими узорами сплетались провода над головой. Стив вдруг насторожился: его плотно окружило безмолвие. Не было слышно ни одного из тех звуков, которыми всегда переполнены вокзалы: внезапным истерическим свистом заплутавшего паровозика, невнятным лающим гласом диспетчера, гомоном пассажиров, скрипом багажных тележек, перепалками с билетёрами, железныйм лязгом несущихся составов. Вокруг ни души. Тишина, въедаясь, сокрушала изнутри вместе с ударами сердца, давала прочувствовал громаду противостоящей реальности: ему не сесть в свой поезд, он безвозвратно умчался, и стоящий у кромки размытого в сумерках горизонта на запасном пути состав увезёт его лишь в вечнодлящееся завтра… Завтра… Завтра-завтра…  
Стив вскочил и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, путаясь в простыне. Остановился, провёл рукой по лицу, снимая паутину сна.  
– Завтра-завтра…  
Звук собственного голоса прокатился дрожью в животе. Он поплескал в лицо водой, натянул спортивные брюки и побежал в сквер у Капитолия. Стрелой пронёсся мимо артиллеристов, мимо кавалеристов, мимо Гранта и его львов, обогнул прудик и вышел на любимую замкнутую. Бег по утрам приводил его в сносное, рабочее состояние. Отъединённость от людей вместе с тесным соседством с ними напоминали ему, зачем и почему он здесь. Всё ещё здесь. С каждым получасом людей в сквере прибавлялось, но никто не обращал на него внимания. Очередной физкультурник в поисках бодрости, обыкновенный, повседневный кусочек пространства, маскирующий бездонный, бездейственный провал, бурно выталкивающий время.  
– Завтра-завтра, – дробно бормотал Стив привидевшуюся во сне присказку, рысью мелькая по дорожкам. Сон уже перестал вызывать приступ тоски и безысходности. Он слишком давно смирился и с тоской, и с безысходностью. Никогда не будет сегодня, не с кем, и лишь бесплодная надежда на прекрасное завтра покуда оправдывает его существование. Каждое утро он летел в завтра и гнал впереди себя текучий, завихряющийся вопрос: не стоит ли бежать ещё быстрее?

*  
В середине апреля у него появился неожиданный компаньон. Стив, окружённый синими, с запахом прели видениями, не сразу и заметил его. Заметно прихрамывающий чёрный парень тоже выбрал для бега по утрам безлюдный предутренний сквер. Приходил пораньше, прятался на внутренних дорожках, видимо, не желая светить на людях увечной походкой. И исчезал с рассветом.  
Через несколько недель парень почти избавился от хромоты, окреп, поправился, стал задерживаться подольше. Иногда мазал дружелюбным взглядом по Стиву и сворачивал на соседнюю дорожку.  
В Стиве же созревало неясное намерение. Он не торопил его; пусть наберётся сил и проявится наружу. Хотелось уверенности, что на его приветливое слово отзовуться не формальной вежливостью, но потянутся с активным и нескрываемым любопытством. Может, парень и есть – его завтра?

*  
Горизонт богато окрасился расплавленным розовым. Из приоткрытого жадного зева нового дня расползались зеленоватые лучи, предупреждая опрокинутую глубокую тёмно-синюю чашку неба о скором расколе. И в этот момент и распустился крепкий венчик намерения с тускловатыми, но здоровыми лепестками. Стив сглотнул взбрыкнувшее сердце и, послушный его зову, сказал в спину парню:  
– Я – слева.  
Пока он бежал, намерение окончательно отцвело, явив твёрдую зелёную ягоду. Под разворачивающимися утренними лучами ягода наливалась соками, сладостью и ароматом, и к тому моменту, когда Стив подошёл к старательно отпыхивавшемуся под деревом парню, плод оторвался от плодоножки и скатился к нему в руку.  
– Где служил?  
Парень – Сэм! – оказался нестерпимо искренним, он отозвался немедленно, с той мучительной доверчивостью, которая безыскусно маскирует закольцованное одиночество – Стив отчётливо увидел его в Сэме, увидел, словно в зеркале, будто заглянул внутрь себя.   
С этого момента утренняя пробежка стала любимой частью долгого дня: он чувствовал, как в нём ворочается человеческое, отделённое от рабочих дел и уставной службы. Сэм общался с ним не как с Капитаном Америка, не как с выкованной изо льда диковиной, а как с самым обычным парнем с соседней улицы. И общался так, будто ему это нравилось, будто Стив – простой парень без болезненных историй и мудрёных заскоков.

*  
Пусковая платформа спутникового наведения, болтающаяся в Индийском океане, неожиданно запустила внутренние ресурсы пересмотра соглашения с директором Фьюри. Тактика набора информации и выжидания исчерпала себя: Стив был готов задать вопросы и выслушать ответы. Реактивная ярость дымилась в нём, порой свободно вытекая пламенем, но самообладания он не терял.  
Фьюри отреагировал на удивление рассудительно. Заманил в лифт, увёз под толщу острова. В суперзасекреченном зале хищно переливались смертоносными огнями три летающих авианосца. Геликарриеры-убийцы. Стив осматривался, невольно запоминая расположение основных генераторных узлов, входов и выходов. В данный момент он не сформулировал бы, зачем ему это понадобилось, но тайный, еле слышный голос, что ведёт через путь каждого, нашёптывал, что не повредит, и однажды случайное знание обретёт судьбу. Он слушал Фьюри и вспоминал слова, одни из первых, услышанных в двадцать первом веке: «Мы победили». Теперь только Стив задумался: кто это – мы? ГИДРа? Разве ЩИТ, организованный Картер и Старком, стал бы генерировать и продвигать идею рассматривать каждого человека на земле как потенциального преступника? На ЩИТ – наследника СНР, – это походило мало. Зато здорово смахивало на участь Хиросимы и Нагасаки, наказание которым выдали совсем не равнопротивовесным их преступлению, и к тому же адресовали мирным гражданам. Красный Череп бы ликовал. Определённо. Прошло столько лет, он давно схлопнулся, а намерения и планы его процветают, наливаются смыслами и даже энергично и предприимчиво внедряются самым демократическим правительством в мире.  
Стив недвусмысленно высказал все эти соображения директору Фьюри, отряхнулся от обвинений в отсталости и ретроградстве, отмёл советы перековаться на современный лад и забыть идеалы совестливого сообщества честных людей.  
– Даже не мечтайте.  
А что ещё он мог сказать? Конечно, он сглупил: понимал, что твёрдые слова и резкие действия – неплохая пища для зоркого наблюдателя. Его реакция не скрывает намерений, обнаруживает сущность, которую при должном усилии и расторопности можно попытаться подавить. Но молчать он не умел, впрочем, как и играть в шпионов.  
Неожиданные ответы порядком расшатали чистую и гордую убеждённость в правильности его звания. Капитан Америка отсвечивал фальшивкой.  
В музей Стив шёл за утраченной верой. Экспозиция выставлялась уже две недели, объявления о ней с месяц лезли в глаза и в уши. Он несколько дней промучился с мыслью: «Ради чего мы воевали?» и решил освежить память. И даже не ожидал, что его так потащит. Он едва смог глянуть на фотоглыбу Баки. В кинозале бездумно клацал крышкой компаса, стараясь заглушить чугунный, заунывный гул в голове. Когда же отпустит? Извне до него долетали добрые слова Пегги Картер, сам же он был погружён в лондонский солнечный свет, в потоке которого Баки усердно выстригал ножницами кружок.  
Растерзанный выставкой, Стив отправился к Пегги, но та оказалась несколько расстроена, медсестра посоветовала прийти через пару дней. И к Бекки не вырваться: с утра командировка с УДАРниками. Он метался по улицам, пока всё-таки не решился потревожить Сэма посреди рабочего дня. В Центре помощи Стив смотрел на ветеранов. Интересно, пришло ему в голову, если выложить Сэму про Баки, всё-всё выложить, какой ответ он услышит? Сэм сможет разъяснить, как оставить Баки «там», в вечности, которую тот себе собрал из льдинок, как отпустить его?   
Сэм мастерски задавал вопросы и подводил к ответам. Без напряжения и давления, спокойно рассказал о себе, давая Стиву возможность понять, насколько его мытарства неуникальны и какое множество людей прямо в этот момент мучаются едким стыдом, призрачной любовью и безмолвным раскаянием. Десять из десяти попаданий. Двухминутный разговор вспорол душу, вываливая на затоптанный пол его неуверенность, сомнение, сожаление, вину…  
«Я не знаю», – вот всё, что он знал. Удивительно, что вообще выговорил. Но Сэм и не обнажал собственного любопытства и не комментировал любой жест, как Старк, не брал за горло и не поворачивал вправо-влево к свету, как это проделывала Наташа, красноречиво искривляя полупрезрительный рот, – нет, он давал возможность отступить в сторону и посмотреть издали. «Я не знаю». Значит, сейчас лучше обождать, чем грести в ошибочной уверенности к краху.  
Вечерние тени окружали его, когда он возвращался домой в тихих сумерках; в чередующихся пятнах темноты и световых конусах от придорожных фонарей легко прятать колебания и нерешительность и проще сосредоточить внимание на «мне трудно найти причину оставаться». Сэм ударил в самое сердце. Оставить… Уйти… Куда? Без разницы. Но с кем? С кем? Мысль не отпускала, крутилась, билась о черепную коробку, липла летней паутиной в жарком лесу. Стив, взбудораженный ею, лишь самую малость удивился, когда с языка легко соскользнуло:  
– Ты можешь постирать в моей машинке…  
И всё же он удивился. И тут же одёрнул себя: это шанс двигаться дальше, уйти с кем-то.  
– Дешевле… – молотил он неловкие фразочки с изяществом кухонного комбайна. – Чашка кофе...  
Но славная – о, да, очень славная… и милая, – соседка Шэрон отказалась. Что-то кольнуло под желудком, он не понял: радость или разочарование. В любом случае, в следующие минуты все мысли о соседях пыхнули и развеялись, оставив единственный дымный след: даже соседи не то, чем кажутся.  
Агент, надо же.  
Но прямо сейчас его занимал убийца. Мощь, стремительность, неуязвимость, напор, внушительность и вместе с тем некая зыбкость, сумеречность. Безжизненность. Наверное, странно называть столь быстрого человека безжизненным, но именно это определение в итоге вышло на первый план после тщательного анализа суматошных событий вечера. Впрочем, скорее всего, это из-за железной руки. Сначала Стив предположил, что это кольчуга, и сам себе же возразил: кольчугой укрывают обычно жизненно важные органы. В конце концов, сейчас есть кевлар, титановые сплавы, карбидные соединения на любой вкус. К чему сложности с одной железной рукой? Как бы там ни было, в больнице Наташе он сказал коротко:  
– Сила. Скорость. Железная рука.  
И то же самое повторил на допросе в ЩИТе. Наташа верно заметила: врать он не умел. Зато у него отлично получалось лавировать и утаивать некоторые сведения, особенно в подлые времена, когда только неразговорчивостью можно докопаться до правды.  
С ним даже соизволил побеседовать министр обороны. Александр Пирс был из тех, про кого и в восемьдесят лет будут говорить «мужчина». Свободные жесты, лёгкая походка, живость речи, цепкий взгляд, быстрая реакция. Он прекрасно себя чувствовал и в пошитом по индивидуальной мерке костюме, и в коротеньких шортах и тонкой майке. Пирс привык ловить восхищённые взгляды и на велотренажёре, и за рулём гоночного автомобиля, и за столом переговоров, волевыми решениями меняя облик планеты. Он был хорош даже в холодном и бескомпромиссном равнодушии, обличающем не ведающую самоконтроля жажду власти. Стив никогда бы не подумал, что подобная жажда может выглядеть привлекательной, но в министре Пирсе она приняла такие гигантские формы, что он не мог отвести глаз. Министр заходил с одного бока, с другого, с тыла, под конец ударил в фасад, но Стив, с момента пробуждения и без того относившийся с некоторым подозрением к окружающей действительности, после убийства директора ЩИТа лишь укрепился в своих подозрениях. Сразу было ясно, что Стив раскрыл себя, но с Пирсом он был максимально корректен и прямо смотрел тому в лицо. Впрочем, любоваться на себя Пирс не дал долго. В лифте всё прояснилось окончательно. Жаль, что на жажду власти засмотрелись и его ребята, с которыми он работал год. Хотя, в свете несущихся рысью событий выходило, что это ребята, загипнотизированные величием Пирса много раньше, – работали с ним. Первую партию парней из группы захвата Стив вырубил, от второй удрал. Из здания он выбраться-то выбрался, но разозлился сильно, а мотавшийся перед носом джет окончательно довёл до ручки, поскольку ему пришлось делать крюк и прятать форму в городском спортивном центре.

*  
Отражение Наташи в стекле продуктового автомата не обрадовало. Смягчился Стив только через час: в игру «спрячься на виду» Наташа умела играть гораздо лучше него. Там, где он уповал лишь на силу и скорость, Наташа опиралась на тонкость, прозорливость и умение предугадывать простые человеческие реакции. И вообще, вдвоём веселее. За одну поездку он узнал её лучше, чем за два года знакомства и нечастых, но регулярных совместных обедов. Как всякого выжившего в нечеловеческих условиях скептика, её не обошла стороной потребность в друзьях, в людях, с которыми можно хоть на час оставить за порогом груз забот. Но потребность эта проявлялась своеобразным образом: будто Наташа заключила с собой пари на неспособность дружить и каждый раз пыталась обжулить сама себя.  
На заброшенной, давно законсервированной базе ЩИТа Стив нос к носу встретился с призраками. Собственная привидевшаяся плотскость сокрушала; наползали, вдавливая в колею, воспоминания. Его сделали здесь. Лихай – место его рождения. Не в лаборатории Эрскина и Говарда Старка, а в тренировочном лагере впервые он получил представление, – весьма и весьма приближённое, продезинфицированное, кастрированное, но, тем не менее, – о ежедневной войне. Именно здесь он проявился как реальный солдат, солдат, который никогда не сдаётся.  
– Кто эта девушка?  
Наташа, как обычно, быстра и точна. Почему-то лишь сейчас Стив вспомнил, как поцеловал Пегги. Без отчаяния, но всё же что-то она в нём зажгла в тот определённый момент. В горячке боя он мало что почувствовал, кроме вкуса помады, а сейчас вдруг нахлынуло человечьим теплом. Звериной тоской. Он отвернулся, потрогал языком губы. Вдруг стало страшно, что и поцелуй – выдумка, болезненная надобность помимо истины. Стив неторопливо повёл плечами. Хмурясь, утрамбовал вспучившуюся память – потом. А в засекреченной комнате и вовсе всё лишнее выветрилось из головы.  
Арним Зола оказался ловкачом, каких свет не видывал. Загнать себя в микросхемы, в магнитные ленты – тут не только ловкость и умение, тут нужна неслабая воля к жизни. Интересно, чем питалась такая воля? У Золы не было ни друзей, ни свободы, ни родины. Злоба? Месть? Та же жажда, что и у Пирса? Зато теперь Стив представлял, каким образом ГИДРа влилась в ЩИТ. В общем-то, он сам поспособствовал вливанию, захватив и доставив Арнима Золу к полковнику Филлипсу, который и настоял на сотрудничестве. Естественно, полковник преследовал самые честные цели, но… добро до последнего видит только хорошее, потому что тратит каждую секундочку на благие чудеса и ему некогда отвлекаться. ГИДРа, тишком творя дурные дела в тени слишком занятого вдохновенным творчеством ЩИТа, в итоге переросло скрывавшую его тень. Зло тщательно готовится к наживе. А вот добро вечно рассеянно и отдаёт даже то, чего у него не просили.  
Так и ЩИТ отдало.

*  
Спокойные часы у Сэма прояснили многое в загромождённой обманными декорациями ситуации, определили круг недоброжелателей и их мотивы. Люди, имена, названия – они всегда конкретизируют. Зелёный очкастый цифровой монстр из монитора приобрёл человеческие черты щеголеватого холодного министра обороны. А вот постичь Сэма оказалось неожиданно трудно. Несмотря на то, что деваться им с Наташей некуда и любая квалифицированная помощь придётся кстати, новость о Сэме вызвала внутренний протест. Глухой и незрячий. Стив хотел, чтобы друг оставался только другом, а не становился новым товарищем по работе. Соседка – агент ЩИТа; друг, с которым он встречался во время пробежек и беззаботно трепался – парень с крыльями, который хочет помочь. Хочет работать, хочет воевать. Когда жизнь вылезет за рамки работы? Когда его работа перестанет быть всей жизнью? И когда он перестанет желать жить? Насмешка над собой накатила быстро. Каким же он сделался собственником. Чахнет над одной не-рабочей связью, нагрезил себе нового друга. Э-э, Сэм и есть друг. Друг. И с крыльями. Как бы Стив ни отбрыкивался, а крылья слегка… будоражили. Сэм всю дорогоу по чуть-чуть приоткрывался ему с определённой стороны. С той, погрузившись в которую, можно уловить волнение. Нет. Не то. Но вот вдохновение… оно временами накатывало. В конце концов, какая разница: сейчас Сэм-друг и Сэм-помощник, будет Сэм-соратник и Сэм-коллега, – если он всегда в первую очередь Сэм.  
После мастерской размотки Джаспера Ситвэлла, который и разболтал им все секреты «Отражения», картина земного рая по-ГИДРовски сложилась окончательно:  
– Несколько миллионов одним ударом.  
И речь шла отнюдь не о мошенническом переводе денег между счетами. Раз уж мир не может перестать сбрасываться в пропасть, надо продолжать его ловить и возвращать на край.

*  
Нападавших было много, но в непосредственной близости мельтешил один. Стив сразу вспомнил и железную руку – убийцу Фьюри, и звезду, продемонстрированную на выпуклом экране в подземелье Лихая, когда Зола расхвастался своими достижениями в управленческом аппарате ЩИТа и случайно или намеренно показал несколько неудачных фотоснимков с убийцей ГИДРы. Пока они с ним справлялись, Наташа даже ранила его очки, – «нет, чтобы попасть на пару дюймов выше!», – но затем Железная Рука начал их разводить далеко в стороны и выщёлкивать по одному. Стива здорово смущал перехват его правой руки, как он клал поверх большой палец… Где-то он встречал такой. И морщинки на переносице. Голову бы дал на отсечение, что видел их раньше. Ладно. Надо для начала выбраться из потасовки, и после уже поразмышлять, что и где он заметил. Может, вообще на какой-нибудь картине или фотографии… До чего ж быстр и ловок, чёрт патлатый…  
Мир с разбегу налетел на обернувшееся препятствие, споткнулся о его открытое лицо, перекувыркнулся и затих. В ушах отлетал звон разбитого вдребезги разума.  
– Баки?  
Слово соскользнуло само собой, неподвластное осознанию. Передышки тот не дал. Стив отбивался, а между ударами в голове самостоятельно, без его участия скакало: невообразимо, немыслимо… сумасшествие какое-то… да быть не может… не может… не бывает… вот чёрт… Железная Рука и не отозвался… он – не он… дал маху с этим «Баки»… но захват правой… морщинки… как он широко раскрывает глаза, надвигает сверху брови… как напрягает губы при выстрелах… видел это не дважды… не трижды… сотню раз… озадаченно скашивает взгляд… и всё ж таки ерунда… переселение душ?  
Переселение душ.  
Стив уговаривал себя не верить. Но поздно. Сразу будто отошло онемение от замораживающего боль укола. Распоролась свежая рана, тяжёлое внутреннее кровотечение отнимало силы, рвало так, что он тускло удивлялся, как наружу не выплёскивается вспененная кровь. Он совсем расклеился. Если бы не Сэм и Наташа, он бы так и растворился в беспомощном замешательстве. Навсегда.  
Подъехали уже не его УДАРники, а он так и стоял с открытым ртом, не в силах уложить, совместить в голове Железную Руку и Баки. Их повязали. Брок дышал за ухом, но открытие не отступало, уверенность крепла. Внешность – не главное, хотя похож, очень; а вот повадки, жесты, приёмы и стойки, известные с детства, характерные мелочи вроде морщинок, ногтей, щетины – они вопили о подлинности. Фигура да, тяжеловата, но и рука – железная.  
– Это был он. Он! – Стива вырвало желчной жалобой: – Но он смотрел на меня, будто впервые видит! – И следом накатило: – Он был жив. Жив. А я… Всю мою жизнь он был рядом, а я даже не попытался быть с ним тогда, когда был нужен ему сильнее всего.  
Стив рассопливелся, никак не мог взять себя в руки. Мысли подскакивали и шкворчали в раскалённом мозгу. Сэм пробовал ободрить его, даже Наташа держалась, хотя ей куда как хуже, но оцепенение не отступало. Никогда у него не получалось быть хорошим другом. Ни Баки, ни Наташе. Теперь и Сэм получил по полной.   
И всё же хорошо, что всегда находится тот внезапный элемент, который подопнёт в сторону незавершённых дел. Работа неплохо спасает от хандры, а смертельная работа – от смертельной хандры.

*  
– Тебя не убить, если ты уже мёртв.  
Стив не стал зацикливаться на фразе, но отложил её в памяти и пометил красным флажком, чтобы тщательно осмотреть и извлечь необходимую пользу в назначенный час. Отчего-то уже сейчас он знал, что эта формула невидимости пригодится в будущем.  
Схватка с директором Фьюри была короткой. После встречи с Баки, кем бы тот ни был, Стив не собирался оставлять даже намётки ГИДРы, а ЩИТ даже не строчка, а жирный отрез. Он не в настроении разбираться с его размерами и сортировать агентов – каждому в голову не влезешь, но вот выжечь, и так выжечь, чтобы головам просто не осталось бы, откуда расти – это он сделает. Глядишь, в общей свалке и мелькнёт железная рука.  
Сэм настраивал его на дуэль, битву до конца одного из них. Но это было так же смешно, как утверждать, что Баки Барнс не вспомнит Стива Роджерса. Впрочем, Сэму простительно: он и дня не знал Баки.

*  
Больно. В последнее время встречаться с Баки больно. Рука, нога, живот – Стив старается не думать о своём живучем теле. Он переживёт, главное, дело сделано. Геликарриерам конец. А им с Баки теперь вместе по пути. Вверх, вниз, прямо, направо… какая разница, теперь он его не проворонит. Правда, Баки несколько зациклился на своём задании, но это и хорошо: он с ним, не отвлекается на побег… Только бы пробиться к нему.  
– Ты знаешь меня.  
Но Баки не знал.  
– Я не буду с тобой драться, – и щит долой.  
Но Баки будет. Ещё как будет. Уже.  
– Ты мой друг.  
Но Баки не согласен:  
– Ты! Мое! Задание!  
О. Он начал отвечать на каждую реплику, да ещё так эмоционально. Хорошо. Это хорошо. Просто прекрасно.  
В голове дымилась каша. Стиву казалось, что всё лицо у него всмятку. Болело чудовищно. Он перестал чувствовать себя единым, стал прерывистым, будто его пока только наметили пунктиром. Смотрел на Баки, как он хмурится, жмурится, как его охватывают сомнения, всё больше и больше. Век бы смотрел, лишь бы не видеть апатичной, механической развалины дорогого человека. Мир где-то параллельно с ними катился в тартарары. Пусть его. Выживет. Через неделю снова намылится сломать себе шею. А он пока полежит. Баки бы ещё только успокоился. Чем бы его угомонить?  
– Друг, я с тобой до конца.  
Вот оно. Узнал. Сам себе не верит, но узнал. Схватил себя за руку, удержал. Узнал. И именно в тот момент, когда самое время говорить и говорить, проклятая посудина разрушилась, и Стив странным образом раздвоился: всей душой и мыслями он остался рядом с Баки, а тело его, кости и требуха провалились в пропасть. Вода вобрала его в тиски, плотная и тяжёлая, надо бы собраться и выплыть, но раздвоенные силы никак не собирались. Его вдавливало ко дну, во тьму и глушь, вымывая из ран страх и тревогу.  
В покой.  
В путешествие.

*  
В госпитале, после того, как он отоспался, Сэм проинформировал его о сенсационном выступлении Наташи на открытом заседании трибунала и о результатах допроса Марии Хилл. Новости были существенными, но Стива волновало лишь:  
– Где Баки?  
Про Баки Сэм ничего не знал. Стив попытался встать, но налетела медсестра. Он стеснённо отмахнулся от неё с заискивающей улыбкой и продолжил выдирать из себя иглу.  
– Стив, – урезонивал его Сэм, – не глупи. Видишь розовый график на экране? Какой выдаёшь ты и какой должен быть. Отдыхай до завтра, завтра будешь как новенький.  
Но Стив ничего не хотел слушать: завтра Баки может оказаться на Луне! Тогда явилась крайне замотанная и недовольная дама, все объёмы которой перетекли в верхнюю половину туловища: размах плеч был не хуже сэмовского, белый халат обтягивал выпирающую, будто панель из бетонной стены, твердокаменную грудь, кулачищи походили на два красных кирпича.  
– Смир-р-рна! – прокаркала она, и Стив присмирел. Она ещё пару минут хрипела и сипела ему по поводу дисциплины, и в конце проехалась по Сэму: – Вы бы шли домой, делами позанимались.  
– Да, – подхватился Стив, – Сэм, пожалуйста, проследи, что с Баки. Там сейчас следов море, все повсплывали, может, и он где-то проявится. И Наташе передай, пожалуйста.  
Но конкретный след не проявился. Баки здорово наследил в Вашингтоне и быстро канул на I-95 N в синем чайнатаунском автобусе. Сэм это обнаружил лишь через четыре дня. Переполох стоял жуткий, все мешались друг у друга под ногами. В поднятой мутной воде кого только не находили, каких только случаев не обнародовали. Некоторые агенты начали жаловаться, что стало невозможно вести дела, так как вся работа оказалась провалена. У Фьюри ответ был один: агент должен быть готов к провалу, как солдат – к смерти на поле боя. Зато каждого окунули в чистую воду и хорошенько прополоскали. Тех, кто после себя оставил чистую воду, разбирали другие разведывательные службы в качестве аналитиков, криптографов и тренеров разведывательно-диверсионных групп, ну, а кто воду мутил, в лучшем случае отставлялся на пенсию, в худшем – оставался на плаву под прикрытием какой-нибудь заинтересованной шишки.  
Встреча на кладбище подтвердила догадки Стива о живучести ГИДРы. Фьюри решил окопаться в Европе, пока здесь не схлынет пена после развала ЩИТа. Наташа, по всему, позже присоединится к нему. Стив же оставался здесь, у него было дело поважнее. К тому же Наташа принесла ему кое-что. Наконец-то хоть что-то.

*  
В душевой хлестала холодная вода. Интересно, если бы каждая падающая капля смерзалась в льдинку, как скоро его, раскинувшегося на дне, объял просторный хрустальный гроб? Хотя постойте, это уже было. Он даже оттаивал и отогревался, но, видимо, не до конца, там, внутри, в кучке несвежих внутренностей билось холодное обугленное сердце, оно с радостью притянет к себе все окружающие снежинки, в холоде не очень кружится голова, там не покружишься особо, да и, право, там и голова-то не нужна, выстоять бы, а он уже даже и не выстоял, посмотрите-ка: разлёгся.  
Чудо, думал Стив, пристально всматриваясь в ладонь, приблизив её к самому носу, когда уже случится чудесное? Да боже мой, какие чудеса могут быть в этом мире?! Когда он, Стивен Роджерс, в конце концов, поумнеет? Разве можно ждать чуда, когда здесь только зло, обыкновенное, каждодневное, будничное зло; что бы он ни делал доброго, оно либо в процессе оборачивается злом, либо, в конечном счёте, переходит, будто трофей, ко злу. Да и ему ли обманываться – он убийца, без суда убивает убийц, убийца убивает убийц, убийца убивает убийство, мстит убийцам, убивая их, устраняя самый след их; он хотел бы передавать убийц суду, но каждый раз не получается; убийцы мстят ему, изворачиваются, переворачиваются, оборачиваются неподсудными червями, и богами, и механическими чудовищами; и ему, мстящему убийце, приходится вынимать из кармана устрашение, устранение, убийство. Быть ли убийству добром? Освобождением – да, пользой – да, удовлетворением и даже радостью – да, но не добром. Лучник натянул тетиву, стрела его – продолжение руки, рука его – продолжение стрелы, миг, и она несётся к цели, стальной коготь прожигает кожу, раздавливает плоть, рвёт сосуды, и густая кровь выплёскивается тягучими, живописными струйками и остаётся на лице ржавыми грязными пятнами, ввинчивается в кость, буравит, раскалывает, и вносится в прохладный тихий зал центра управления, тотчас же учиняя хаос, круша бездны информации о плюс пяти за окном (не забыть поддеть синюю толстовку, кепку и перчатки), о реакции на прикосновение горячей кофейной ложечки, о воспоминании о бабочке на заднем дворе бабушкиного дома, о первом кричащем теле, таком сладк-дк-дк-дк… Ещё живое, тёплое и чьё-то чужое неловко валится на бетонную дорожку, дрожа торчащей изо лба рукой Лучника. Ещё рефлекторно подрагивают пальцы, вероятно, именно ими он выжигал чудесные чёрные глаза, гася доброе доверие к миру, отделял пальцы, отдавливая надежды, иссекал половые органы, исступлённо завидуя целомудрию, бил ножом в живот, вызывая мортидный оргазм.  
В тот раз Бартон сорвался. Именно он наткнулся на обезображенный труп мальчика. Случайно. Они занимались пропажей трансгелиевого синтезатора, а нашли мёртвого ребёнка и двух братьев-маньяков, один из которых хотел сжечь сверхгорячую сверхновую, а второй – мальчика. Безумие первого они успели остановить, но безумие второго просыпалось горьким пеплом. Тогда Бартон и расшатался. С похоронно-промокашечными мордами изящные эфбээровцы, – непонятно, где они прячут пушечки в облепляющих пиджачках? – официально ведшие поиски, нелепые в своих галстуках и белых воротничках, лишь поразевали рты и запоздало схватились за подмышки в поисках ствола: никому не обогнать Лучника. Безутешный отец мальчика остался без обеда, без преступника и без жертвы, ему не придётся снять с него кожу и лоскутки мяса финским ножичком с алчно и нестерпимо сверкающим лезвием, который он присмотрел себе в охотничьем интернет-магазине пару дней назад специально для этих целей. Конечно же, он немедленно захотел вместо незадачливого истязателя заполучить себе Бартона, потому что ножичек уже вожделелся им и даже снился во снах.  
Свара между ведомствами с привлечением пострадавших вышла безобразная. Даже сбрендивший брат маньяка, мечтавший расцветить лепестками сверхновой горизонт Огайо, и тот вообразил себя жертвой разгула федеральных органов и требовал сатисфакции от агентов ЩИТа. Его-то, понятно, быстро подавили, но крики, оскорбления, слёзы, угрозы фонтанировали грязевым потоком несколько недель. Фьюри изворачивался, крутился, отплёвывался и истекал ядом. С другой стороны, это его главная обязанность: агенты ЩИТа делают трупы, он – достуно объясняет происхождение трупов гражданским. И когда Бартон превращал свою руку в стрелы, он не ведал зла, он ведал лишь ослепляющее отчаяние, подпитанное собственными страхами, параноидальными страхами родительского воображения. Лучник добр, он сотворил добро, погубив зло и не дав свершиться большему злу.  
Стив в то время считал, что он очень хорошо понимает отца мальчика. И что он понимает Клинта. И в очередной раз убедился, что при всей боли и сопереживании чужому горю, его никогда не примешь как своё, одолеешь его умом, но не сердцем. Сегодня его непосредственно коснулся ужас страдания близкого друга, когда чёрная жуть влезла в него без разрешения, как к себе в мешок, выскребла изнутри острыми гранями, содрала в кровь, пытаясь втиснуться внутрь, и Стив почти желал умереть, заглатывая эту всеобъемлющую тьму.  
Он прижал затрясшуюся руку ко рту.  
Что видел он, о каких золотых небесах мог мечтать? Встречал он богов, чьи способности и силы, без сомнения, …божественны, но все их чувства и поступки бесконечно земные, человеческие, мирские: ревность, злоба, снисходительность, глупость, соперничество, бахвальство, желание оттянуть внимание на себя, хитрость и высокомерие, нежелание слушать и слышать, и… тоска по несбыточному. Что в том божественного? Убери антураж и увидишь обычную семью облечённого властью немолодого человека, имеющего родного и приёмного сыновей. Ничего чудесного, радостного, сказочного. Ничего божественного. Стив видел представителей иных миров; иные миры обернулись тупой, безапелляционной враждебностью, этакой биомассой, не способной ни к созидетельному мышлению, ни к диалогу. Добрый космос атаковал насмерть, навсегда, навеки, без предупреждения, так же, как в своё время и мирный атом. Стив сам был в некотором роде необычным, неким научным чудом, единственной удачной моделью из задуманной армии суперсолдат. Суперсолдат. Суперубийца. Убивал и убивает преступников. И ещё убьёт; его существование не сделало мир добрее, человечнее, свободнее от страхов; наоборот, рождение суперсолдата породило волну новых бесчеловечных экспериментов в стремлении создать противовес. Так чему он служит? Злу. И только злу. Стив дружил с гением, он работал в команде с людьми необыкновенных способностей, но кто они, – да и он сам, – кто они, если не калеки. Убитые горестями прежнего существования, неподъёмным чувством вины, припадками отчаяния и чёрной тоски, какое чудо, какую радость и добро они могут сотворить и подарить миру, когда и сами живут кое-как, с оглядкой на прежнее, без надежды на грядущее. Если кто-то и генерирует чудеса, они сгорают на подходе к миру; было бы иначе, разве его любимый друг подвергся бы тем испытаниям, о которых Стив прочитал сегодня? Баки не помнит себя, не помнит свою семью, не помнит тех, кого любил, кто его любил; истязая, его заставили забыть, его переплавили в кого-то другого. Во что-то другое. В нечто необыкновенное, любопытное, но безжизненное, нечеловеческое, равнодушное, причиняющее только зло.  
Но Баки вспомнил.  
Трясущимися пальцами Стив давил всхлипы, но новорождённая мысль не уходила. Рука, наконец, перестала трястись, он прижал её к горлу, чувствуя биение пульса, пульс жизни.  
Баки вспомнил. Баки жив, он выжил, какая бы беда с ним ни приключилась, зло, изменив его сущность, не убило его. Это ли не чудо? Выходит, Зола, причиняя Баки зло и изменяя его жизненную формулу, сотворил добро, сам того не желая. ГИДРовские крысы, кроты, полёвки, хомячки, розовоухие лабораторные мышки, суслики и прочий тараканий народ, изредка шебурша лапками по чёрным подвалам, белым альковам и красным комнаткам тоже творили добро, нашёптывая государственно-тайные, прикровенные подробности об экспериментах и облизываясь на вкусные, хрусткие подробности. И бдительный полевой советский врач, сообщив куда надо – во избежание! – о странном увечном найдёныше-американце; и тот суперинформированный товарищ, который находился именно там, где надо, связал воедино фантастические шепотки и рапорт врача и, не теряя веры в чудо, решил-таки проверить: ну, а вдруг, чем чёрт не шутит, – все, все они творили добро для Баки, сохраняя и продлевая ему жизнь. А если он жив, если он вспомнил Стива, разве упустит он возможность попробовать запустить обратный процесс, приложить руку к новому чуду: сохранив новую сущность Баки, вернуть его к себе прежнему. Добро и зло тесно переплетаются, порой их так трудно отличить. Стив пытается делать доброе, и разве он виноват, что к сделанному немедленно прилипает злое? В его силах лишь не останавливаться и попробовать приложить к злому – доброе, облепить Баки собой так, чтобы не вырвался, пока не придёт в себя.  
Остановившись хоть на каком-то конкретном плане на ближайший год, Стив начал выплывать из мысленной выгребной ямы в сегодняшний день. Внутри ещё тоненько и надсадно дрожало, но он увидел невероятную, чудесную, но тем более желанную цель. Он с трудом встал, закрыл воду, снял промокшую одежду и с силой растёрся полотенцем. Бездумно прошёл в кухню, открыл холодильник и сразу же захлопнул дверцу. Прислонившись лбом к прохладной белой панели тихо, истерично рассмеялся: человек – живучий зверь. Несколько минут назад корчился, подыхать собирался от стыда и безысходности, а теперь не прочь и пожевать чего-нибудь с голодухи. Стив твёрдо заставил себя заткнуться, деловито сварганил себе бутерброд и, сжевав его за рекордный срок, наконец, почувствовал, что начал согреваться. Выбирая майку и трусы, увидел себя в зеркале шкафа, оглядел с ног до головы, повернулся спиной, задрал руку, другой ухватил в горсть гениталии, как делал в отрочестве, чтобы почувствовать возросшую тяжесть. Сейчас и так видно, что все органы у него здоровее некуда, но никакой тихой гордости он не испытывал. Зачем? Нет ни любви, ни детей, да и не будет уже. Бесплодная земля. Пустоцвет. Он закрыл шкаф и проворно натянул штаны. Вздохнул, оттягивая момент, но всё-таки вошёл в комнату, чтобы собрать раскиданные из папки бумаги. Телефон прилежно работал, всё так же поддерживая голографические листы с переводом. Те места, где прикреплялись фотографии на бумажных страницах, на голограммах зияли дырами, и Стив порадовался, что ему хватило ума отключить в настройках сканирование фото. Все тридцать с лишним страниц бесшумно висели вокруг стола. Не вчитываясь, он осмотрел каждую, ощущая, как внутри нестерпимо ворочается новая боль. Ещё полчаса назад она казалась ему необъятной, раздирающей, кромсающей, но вот и она угнездилась внутри, будто всегда была с ним. Ему придётся смириться с ней, сродниться и жить, как с добрым другом. «Найду, – Стив безотчётно потёр живот. – Найду и верну. А если не получится – убью. Совершу, как обычно, доброе зло». Он нажал на телефоне кнопку «Сохранить» и закрыл приложение. Стараясь не всматриваться, собрал по порядку листы, задержал взгляд на маленьком снимке у сгиба в папке, обвёл пальцем контур лица и с каким-то детским удивлением подумал: как я его убью? Уже бросал щит и всякое сопротивление. Но с новой смертной назойливостью в нём крепла уверенность: он будет делать со своей жизнью, – то, что он называет жизнью, – всё, что заблагорассудиться. Как во сне, словно и не предполагал, что будет дальше, медленно выпрямил указательный и средний пальцы, сосредоточенно рассмотрел со всех сторон, примеряясь, и, развернув ладонь вертикально и выпятив локоть, направил пальцы в рот, прикусил за серединки зубами. Попытался представить, как будет ощущаться холодное и твёрдое, железное и масляное, как оно будет упираться в нёбо, как дрогнет на курке палец. Стало страшно, но в то же время он ощутил непривычное спокойствие. Моё дело, твёрдо сказал он себе. Солнечный диск, которым забавлялись боги, уже запущен, ещё чуть-чуть...

*  
Жизнь не затормозить: сегодня тебя разбудил голод, завтра работа затребует внимания. Круговерть неостановима. Старк явился на следующий день. Стив не ждал гостей, он никого не ждал, сам собираясь в дорогу. Ему повезло, что Старк хотя бы отзвонился заранее, а не перед дверью.  
– Вот. Давай-ка сядем вот тут, – он подвёл Стива к обеденному столу. – Выпьем, – хозяйски включил кофеварку, – и обмозгуем воцарившуюся в наших рядах безработицу.  
Стив подумал, что ослышался. Подумал ещё. Оторвался от разглядывания кусочка сумеречного фиолетового небосвода за окном и повернулся к Старку.  
– Безработицу?  
– Ну, да. Знаешь, такая штука, когда со временем приходится жрать из мусорных бачков и спать в коробках из-под стиральных машин.  
Стив с испугом оглядел его с ног до головы.  
– Ты обанкротился? Тебе нужны деньги? Сколько?  
Тони прижал ладонь к лицу и посмотрел на Стива через растопыренные пальцы.  
– Обожаю, – невнятно пробормотал он. – Хорошо, давай как можно прямее. Ты в курсе, что после развала ЩИТа Клинт, Нат и ты нигде больше не числитесь? Если бы вы разводили цветочки – чёрт бы с вами, но если вы в нынешнем положении полезете с пушкой наперевес урезонивать какого-нибудь обормота, то у федеральных властей к вам появятся вопросы. Неприятные вопросы.  
Стив промолчал, обдумывая.  
– Я решил оформить вас к себе, – продолжал Тони. – У меня укрылась Хилл, занимается пока промышленным контршпионажем, но я вижу, ей скучно, прудок мелковат. Вот и думаю: вас под её начало вместе с Беннером и Тором, чтобы мы развлекались под юрисдикцией «Старк Индастриз» и в случае чего всеми последствиями занимались бы мои адвокаты.  
– В случае чего?  
– Да. В случае чего. Я и сам до недавнего времени не понимал, что такой случай может наступить в любой момент, так что неплохо бы подстраховаться.  
– Условия?  
– Вот это по-деловому, это я люблю, – Тони обрадовано облизнулся и в предвкушении потёр руки. – Условий никаких. Зарплату я вам платить не буду, ни страховок, ни социальных выплат. Чисто волонтёрское движение.  
– Угу. То есть нам всё-таки придётся жрать из помойки и ночевать там же.  
– Только не надо давить на жалость, я тебе не Мать Тереза. Мы все неплохо получали от ЩИТа. Неужели ты всё спустил на клубы и девочек? – с удовольствием поддел Старк. Стив отвёл глаза, он знал, что его считают прижимистым, но он предпочитал слово «бережливость»; словом, за себя он не боялся, тем более ему выплачивалась пенсия, но Наташа и Клинт, безусловно, нуждались в заработке.  
– Единственное, что могу предложить из материальных благ, – продолжил Старк, – точнее, предложила это Пеппер – создание фонда деятельности Мстителей.  
– Это как?  
– Благотворительность с нашими рожами. Рекламные кампании по раскрутке тех дельцов, кто выстоял благодаря Мстителям. Вот пусть и оплачивают то, что Мстители нечаянно порушили у других. Тогда и нам что-то будет перепадать.  
– Романофф и Бартону в первую очередь, пожалуйста, – заявил Стив. – А вообще, надо бы собраться и обмозговать.  
– Ты что скажешь? – надавил Тони. – Нат испарилась так же, как и Клинт. Никто не соберётся в ближайшее время.  
– Легальность Мстителям необходима – я поддерживаю. Но в материальном плане мне и так неплохо, обойдусь.  
– Ты мало думаешь о будущем, Кэп.  
– Смысл? Оно вечно сдвигается в неопределённость.

*  
Целый год Стив потратил на поиски. Он даже не сразу заметил, что остался без каждодневной работы: настолько плотно он был занят, целеустремлённо обшаривая подворотни и углы в поисках неуловимого Зимнего Солдата.  
Первым делом он отправился к Бекки. Ревниво следил за её лицом и жестами, ловил слова, чтобы понять, прячет ли она брата. Но всё было как всегда, хотя он и не возлагал особых надежд на этот дом.  
– Что с тобой, Стив? – Бекки строго взглянула на него поверх очков. – Ты что-то натворил?  
– Боже, Бекки, – натужно засмеялся Стив. – Я же не второклашка.  
Бекки с сомнением окинула его взглядом сверху вниз, и Стив опустил голову. Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Бекки терпеливо ждала.   
– Бекки, – глухо начал он, – ты хочешь… ты бы хотела… чтобы был жив… кто-нибудь из твоих родных?  
Та осторожно сняла очки.  
– Стив, ты что-то темнишь. – Он пожал плечами, собираясь неловко перевести разговор, но Бекки вдруг заговорила: – Я раньше страшно жалела Линн, мне казалось: она не узнала счастья. Горевала, что она так рано умерла. А сейчас думаю: она прожила то, что сама себе определила. Музыка, выпивка, марихуана, эта её дикая, расписанная краской девица с кольцами в носу, житьё в палатке, кочевая ржавая машина… Не знаю, мне не понять. И сейчас не понимаю. Зато знаю, что жалею больше себя, что её нет со мной, а Линн, должно быть, была счастлива, когда летела на всех парах к концу.  
Стив, сбитый своими маятными сомнениями, не сразу понял, о ком это она. Он несколько дней вслушивался в прозвучавшие слова, крутил их в голове то так, то этак, пытался примерить на себя. Но нет. На него они не лезли. Он не согласен, что Баки прожил то, что сам себе определил, он его вытащит и заставит прожить что-то другое. Пусть не то, о чём мечтал Стив в часы искушений, но что-то более цельное; пусть даже на всех парах, но выбранное только им, Баки.  
Со временем Стив смоделировал первые шаги Баки. Одежду, по всему, он выкрал по одной шмотке там-сям. За деньгами пробрался в приличный, но отнюдь не шикарный дом. Полицейские предположили, что работал профессионал, правда, почерк был неизвестен. Если залётный гастролёр высокого класса – почему выбрал дом, не обещавший больших барышей? Взял около пятиста долларов мелкими купюрами. Непонятно. Полиция в тупике. Далее из Вашингтона Баки демонстративно отбыл в сторону Нью-Йорка и исчез по дороге. Скорее всего, тайком влез в какую-нибудь фуру на заправке. Но вынырнул-таки в Нью-Йорке. Не достоверно, но в Вильямсбурге, на берегу залива, у разломанного старого паромного причала, какой-то древний рыбак нашёл парня по имени Баки. Тот ни черта не помнил, кроме имени, был в полном раздрае, и дед на два дня приютил его у себя. Стив потратил на старика целый день, обхаживая его со всех сторон, но ничего, кроме волос «как у хиппи» не добился.  
– С прибабахом, молчал всё, прятался от света, как вампир, – вздыхал дед, бессмысленно пуча слезящиеся, мутные голубые глаза. – Да и я не особо болтун. Убёг он, а через день я под дверью нашёл двадцатку. Может, психический, – старик характерно покрутил пальцем у виска. – Родичи, поди, за него волнуются.  
Выяснилось, что Баки ограбил ещё несколько домов, подцепил около пары тысяч баксов и канул напрочь. Стив разволновался, услышав про деньги. Что-то было в этом, о чём следовало подумать.  
– Он мог уехать только на автомобиле, причём так, чтобы его не засекли камеры, – задумчиво проронил Сэм, – значит, нелегально забирался в грузовики.  
– Он мог уплыть, – возразил Стив. – Если он и вправду знает языки, то познакомился с каким-нибудь заезжим матросом, приманил его на пару сотен, сел в старую лодку или угнал мелкий рыбацкий катерок. Матросик на своём частном траулере-сухогрузе-лесовозе ждал бы его на траверзе, например, при выходе из порта, и скинул верёвочную лестницу. Да даже верёвки с крюком было бы достаточно. Спрятать в трюме… Если команда маленькая, ушлая, могли бы и не прятать, по договорённости, барыши поделить. Высадили его в какой-нибудь Гренландии-Исландии, дальше – больше, рыбацкие катера, частные яхточки… морской автостоп.  
Сэм грустно усмехнулся.  
– Ты, я смотрю, и сам не прочь так попутешествовать.  
Да, с Баки Стив был бы не прочь. Он вспомнил Аллапул и то, как было бы здорово разделить подобную поездку с Баки. Прикрыл глаза, пережидая острый приступ возбуждения. Он бы всё принял от него, любую боль и отторжение, всем бы пожертвовал, лишь бы остаться рядом.  
А пока он положил себе за правило ежедневно снимать деньги мелкими купюрами. Немного, сотню-другую. Просто на всякий случай. Раз уж банки не оставляют возможности засекретиться.

*  
Старк бросил эсэмэску: «Звёздный мальчик прибыл. Хилл приготовила развлечение». Стив целых пять минут соображал, что за мальчик. Сообразив, привычно подосадовал на Старка за его манеру выражаться, но побросал вещи в сумку и покатил в Нью-Йорк.  
Оказалось, что Хилл откопала в Зоковии последнюю действующую базу ГИДРы, на которой, скорее всего, упрятали скипетр Локи. Они его добыли; правда, рана Клинта не позволяла сказать, что добыли проще некуда, но, в общем-то, без непоправимых потерь. Стив впервые за год чувствовал удовлетворение: он всё ещё что-то может и умеет.  
Из Зоковии они полетели обратно в Нью-Йорк. Мстители давно не собирались все вместе, через пару дней Старк решил устроить вечеринку старых друзей, поэтому Стив остановился в Башне. Это место всегда вызывало в нём благоговение пополам с недоумением: каждая вещь в этом… месте (язык не поворачивался назвать это домом) заявляла о превосходстве человеческой лени, потому что выходило, будто она и только она движит технологический прогресс. Лень подойти к холодильнику? Вот тебе передвижной с дистанционным управлением. Лень встать к выключателю? Скажи и светильник тебя услышит. Лень разговаривать? Печатай фразы. Лень печатать? Подбери слова из предоставленного клише…  
Стив наигрался с массажными настройками в душевой кабине, размером с его старую бруклинскую квартиру, и вышел в комнату в одном полотенце. На диване развалился Старк. На монолитном стеклянном столе исходили парком две кружки кофе.  
– Не дуйся, Сосулька, – Старк пихнул локтем хмурого и уже одетого Стива. – Видишь же, я не выражаюсь. – Стив возвёл глаза к потолку. – Сколько мы не сидели вместе здесь? Семь месяцев? Восемь?  
– Вроде восемь.  
– Как твои поиски? Нашёл след?  
– Н-нет, – неохотно признался Стив.   
– Может, он не хочет, чтобы его нашли?  
Стив несогласно повёл плечами, но промолчал.  
– Что же? Уважай его выбор.  
Стив яростно втянул носом воздух.  
– Да-да, это я уже слышал.  
– Вот видишь, даже наш крылатый Птиц толкует о том же, а уж он-то побольше нашего понимает в двинутых ветеранских мозгах.  
От удивления Стив даже разулыбался: он совсем не Сэма имел в виду.  
– Ого. Вот так эффект. Только ты выбрал не ту улыбку. Надо бы улыбаться восхищённо, а не так, словно я сморозил чушь.  
– Извини, – без капли смущения усмехнулся Стив.  
Старк вздёрнул бровь и прищурился – Стив честно хлопал глазами.  
– Ну, хорошо, – Старк перевёл тему, но упреждающе ткнул в Стива пальцем, – Уилсон сам-то будет?  
– Не знаю, неделю уже его не видел.  
– Если понадобиться помощь, тебе следует сказать, – Старк подался вперёд и с самым серьёзным видом посмотрел в глаза.  
– Спасибо, Тони, – осторожно, но искренне поблагодарил Стив. Он знал, что всякая серьёзность от Старка может обернуться шуткой, но всегда принимал его слова на веру, потому что к действительно важным вещам тот относился щепетильно и ответственно.  
– И я надеюсь, ты перестал мучиться виной из-за происшествия в поезде.  
Стив мелко затряс головой. Он уставился в стол, страшно не хватало карандаша, так что он стал скрипуче выводить пальцем круги и палочки на толстой стеклянной столешнице.  
– Только когда найду.  
– Как знаешь, конечно, но думаю, ты и тогда найдёшь, обо что поубиваться.  
Слово грохнуло внутри, как выстрел. Стив сглотнул насухую. Расширив глаза, смотрел на ляпистые следы от своих пальцев на стекле. Два больших круга, между ними маленькая дуга. Дужка. Стив вскочил, не замечая заинтересованного лица Старка. Тони. Тони. Дужка, круглые стёклышки. Зола. Тот же ему показал в подземелье, показал, что такое Баки Барнс, а он, ослеплённый встречей, всё забыл, все эти зернистые мутные фотоснимки, невнятные намёки на происшествия, несчастные случаи и странные случаи в гостиничных номерах, в театральных ложах, на пустынных дорогах…  
Тони. Говард. Тони.  
Стиву было страшно повернуться к нему. Он начал считать до десяти туда и обратно, следя за дыханием. Доказательств не было, но как бы он хотел, чтобы у него даже подозрений не возникло.  
– …Ты меня вообще слышишь?!  
– А? – Стив с трудом сосредоточился и заставил себя сесть.  
– Между прочим, я тут про твоего дружка распинаюсь. С моим Роуди, слава богу, всё в порядке. А твоему, говорю, надо будет мозгоправов искать, чтобы извилины на место перемотать.  
– Тони, – с болью сказал Стив. – Сначала я сам всё выясню, до конца, только потом стану просить, искать и договариваться. Если ещё буду.  
Если он посмеет.  
Тони скорчил недовольное лицо.  
– И я ещё трачу на этого недоразмороженного время!  
Опять они расстались на шаткой ноте. Но у Стива не было ни сил, ни желания держать лицо. Страшное сомнение захватило его, раскручивая всё новые и новые хвостики догадок… Если он посмеет… Едва ли он посмеет…

*  
После такого начала каникул Стив особо и не удивился, когда под завнавес вечеринки в гостиную вползло чудо-юдо с претензиями на властительство мирами. Нет, своя логика у чуда-юда присутствовала. Стив вспоминал свои переживания трёхлетней давности, злость и досаду из-за непрекращающихся войн, но всё ж таки он никогда не доходил и в мыслях до экстремального уничтожения и порабощения человечества.  
Долго яриться на Тони не имело смысла. И сам Стив, да и все они, случалось, попадали впросак из-за патологического желания защитить. Защитить навсегда и спокойно продолжить заниматься своими делами, не отвлекаясь на войну – это ли не достойный образчик эгоистического альтруизма настоящего Мстителя?  
И всё же Стив не уставал отслеживать парадоксы сплетения чёрного и белого. Добрый Тони Старк сотворил злого Альтрона, который в свою очередь создал доброго Вижна и дал возможность для обозлённых брата и сестры Максимофф увидеть добро в Мстителях, в Тони Старке. Удивительно, что в этой цепочке каждый из них никогда не проявил бы себя друг без друга, все так и спали бы в своих домашних шерстяных клубках, вели бы условно человечный образ жизни и отвлечённо рассуждали бы о том, что добро всегда побеждает зло и даже не задумывались бы, каким злом оборачивается для добра цена победы.  
Вот и сейчас: они победили. Победили с помощью Ванды Максимофф – мутанта Альтрона, и Вижна – тела Альтрона, которое стараниями Тони, Брюса и Тора ему не досталось. Какой ценой? Потерями среди гражданских, взлётом, в прямом смысле слова, и взрывом большого города, нарушением целостности инфраструктуры целого государства… Они не добро, они – маленькое зло, упредившее появление большого зла.  
Злобное послание от Ванды, то, чем он кончил бы, выживи в сорок пятом, пугало и освобождало его, как тихий ночной кошмар, от которого просыпаешься и сразу же знаешь, что увиденное не исполнится никогда. Вакханалия толпы, танцы, каких он и не видел никогда в публичном дансинге, пьяные офицеры, затевающие драку в ресторане – и среди этого Пегги, свежая, нарядная, слепая к происходящему разгулу, радостно пригласившая на танец, позвавшая домой… в чей дом?  
Морок отпал, и он испытал облегчение. Как хорошо, что он не выжил в сорок пятом и выжил в две тысячи двенадцатом.


	17. Беглец.

След Баки, очень короткий, смазанный, мелькнул в Алжире. Погонщик верблюдов только и сказал, что перебросил человека-Баки в Тунис. Описал его как «борода, волосы, перчатки, без голоса, совсем дикий».  
И – безмолвие. В Тунисе Стив обнюхал все порты, вокзалы, стоянки такси и даже трамвайные станции, но ничего не нашёл. Либо Баки уехал грузовиками и товарными вагонами вглубь континента, либо он подцепил контрабандистов, и они его вывезли и ссадили на другое судно в открытом море. В общем, тупик.  
Разгоревшиеся ожидания в Тунисе достигли своего апогея, и сменились гневом. Стив рычал на Сэма, на Баки, на себя.  
– Ты можешь, конечно, поселиться в Тунисе или в Сфаксе, или в любом другом городе и переворошить каждую черепицу, – увещевал Сэм, отдуваясь и утирая пот со лба. – Но я полагаю, он сейчас на Мадейре, или на Мадагаскаре, или на Мальте. Он не вернётся сюда. Ему не за чем. Планета большая, а зацепок никаких. Он не пользуется банкоматами, не светит лицо, он профессионал. Он обнаружит себя, когда ему будет нужно. – Сэм благодарно улыбнулся официантке и присосался к трубочке, торчащей из бокала, набитого льдом и оранжадом; со стоном прижал бокал к мокрому виску.  
Стив оперся на локоть и прижал кончики пальцев к переносице. Внутри рвалось и жгло: «Когда-нибудь я научусь добиваться того, что нужно мне?» Конечно, Баки можно понять: что ему Стив – невнятная, полупрозрачная, говорящая картинка, из-за которой всё его существование пошло наперекосяк, – но от этого ещё тяжелее. Баки вспомнил – и ушёл.  
Отчаяние неприятно тянуло за собой ещё одну болезненную тягость.  
– Сэм, – начал Стив, уставившись в стол, – как бы ты поступил, если бы узнал, случайно, что один твой друг сделал нехорошее касательно другого друга?  
Сэм долго морщил лоб, но распаренные и вымотанные мозги плохо слушались.  
– Типа как первый спит с женой второго, что ль?  
– Нет-нет, это не про измену, хуже, но… да, – Стив сдался, не в силах придумать пример убедительнее и в то же время сохранить тайну.  
– Тогда не вмешивайся. В противном случае будешь главным виноватым. Ото всех получишь.  
Стив облокотился на стол и накрыл ладонью гудящий лоб. Всё кончено. Пора возвращаться. Теперь только ждать.  
Дома навалилось бесчувствие, под толстой коркой которого тлела ненасытность. Он тренировался с Мстителями, пытался выявить особенности каждого, чтобы использовать в парных связках. Но …его там будто бы и не было. Бешенство от бездеятельности клокотало внутри, задавленное, заваленное холодными глыбами ненужности. На него опять посыпались сны, да такие, что стыдно вспоминать. Чего он только не творил с Баки, и что только Баки не творил с ним и всё это параллельно тусклой жути кресла для экспериментов, в котором наказывал он сам или его наказывал Баки… Откуда в нём это взялось? Он чувствовал себя невосстановимо больным. Хорошо, что стиральная машинка установлена в ванной и не надо бегать в прачечную.  
Потом он обессилел даже во снах. Казалось, вместе с неуправляемой и беззащитной сладострастью его покинула и воля к жизни. Гигантская головокружительная надежда обрушилась. Он обманул сам себя. Знал, что надо возвращаться к той жизни, что он вёл до встречи на мосту, но не находил сил так далеко сдать назад, провернуть душу вспять, обрубить порыв. Жить? Да и пусть. Существовать – можно, а жизни может и не случиться.  
Лишь дома у Бекки он ощущал некое подобие неподвижного покоя, когда в голове стихал безмолвный рёв утраты. Той утраты, которую он мог бы прибрать к рукам.

*  
Стив терпел до остекленения; он сделался светлым, чистым, прозрачным, тронь – разлетится острым, хрустящим снежным крошевом. Он знал: ему нельзя ждать отчаянно, он загонял в себя, обманывался, но всё время помнил. Поэтому рано или поздно ожидание превращалось в трясучку, и он начинал подспудно призывать приливную волну «хоть чего-нибудь». Как правило, волна приливала смертельной и мир катастрофически терял устойчивость. Порой он думал о себе как о высокомерном чудовище, раз так серьёзно относится к требованиям самостоятельно повлиять на миропорядок, и… добивается своего.   
Добивается. Очередной катастрофы. На этот раз в одном из портов Нигерии, где Мстители выслеживали Брока Рамлоу – одного из бывших УДАРников Стива. Пока дрались от души, всё шло нормально, но стоило Рамлоу снять шлем и обратиться к Стиву напрямую, как всю решимость снесло ураганным ветром.  
– Он сказал «Баки» и я снова стал шестнадцатилеткой из Бруклина, – объяснял он разбитой Ванде на базе Мстителей. Он не уставал разговаривать с нею, стараясь открыться самому, объяснить Мстителей и объясниться за них же, оградить и её, и себя от большого зла, и загоняя в меньшее.  
Вот только силы государственности решили, что отныне и с меньшим злом от Мстителей они не желают мириться. Стив, в общем-то, понимал госсекретаря Росса, и от этого неприятие Зоковианских Соглашений лишь сильнее угнетало. Тони хотел уменьшить давление вины и попутно убиться об очередной политический заговор – его дело. Каждый сам несёт свою ношу. Но причём здесь они все?  
У Стива богатый опыт общения с политиками и он имел прекрасное представление, как они работают. Он мог спрогнозировать все грядущие конфликты Мстителей с Советом безопасности ООН: например, этой стране выгодно, чтобы у соседей продолжалась война, другая страна не захочет светиться, чтобы у неё не раскрыли интересную тайну, третья, наоборот, будет их вызывать по любому вшивому поводу в четвёртую... А гражданские, меж тем, будут предоставлены сами себе. Политики, даже самые великодушные, все имеют уютные лежбища, полные кормушки, и ни один не расстанется с ними просто так. Для них гражданские – восполняемый ресурс. Как бы ни ошибались Мстители: мало спасали, не всех, не тех, подставляли и подставлялись, – но они никогда не относились к мирным людям как к потенциальному средству достижения своих целей.  
Рано или поздно Совет придёт к мысли, что они хозяева этим диковатым псам с непонятными способностями и начнут дрессировать. Делать из инструментов – оружие. И не всегда по-доброму. По спине прошило дрожью, стоило только вспомнить дело Баки. Оно проводилось не в диких полуфантастических Советах (хотя там и началось), а здесь, дома, теми же обыкновенными политиками, у добрых людей под носом.  
Для Стива ситуация была предельно прозрачна. Как оказалось – не для всех. Вижн опирался на третий закон механики: сила действия равна силе противодействия. Наташа боялась остаться без работы, заглохнуть и замучиться дурными призраками. Роуди – вояка, да он и не отступит от Старка. Но вот Тони удивил. Вместо того чтобы исправлять ошибки, учиться, упираться, выводить для себя новые законы общения с людьми, он поддался бесплодным эмоциям и позволил бесцельному самокопанию и растравляемому чувству вины сложить с себя всякую ответственность за поступки Мстителей. Он позволил эпизоду прошлого, с которого не снял ни одного доброго плода, выстроить определяющий вектор в будущее.  
Будничная весть о смерти Пегги окончательно убила этот день. Стив даже не ожидал, что его так сильно подкосит. Он со страхом вспомнал Бекки: она тоже старенькая и рано или поздно ей придёт конец. А он так и не нашёл Баки…  
На похоронах его ждал очередной сюрприз. С соседкой он не был обязан разговаривать, но к племяннице Пегги всё же пришлось подойти. И не пожалел. Редко встретишь здравомыслящих и при этом честных людей, таких открытых, таких щедрых, а Стиву опять повезло. С Шэрон было легко. Он бросил взгляд на Сэма, который поехал с ним на похороны. Когда-то он подбирался к мысли, что Сэм может быть тем другом, что ближе и не вообразишь… Какими же далёкими сейчас выглядели эти невнятные грёзы.  
Круговерть событий набирала обороты. Казалось, не успевал кончиться день, а уже подваливала следующая история. Новости из Вены сшибли с ног, но и максимально мобилизовали. Ох, как разозлился Стив. Он прикрыл глаза, пережидая, когда уляжется внутри чёрный пепел. Баки два года бегал вместо того, чтобы прийти, быть с ним, под защитой, а теперь опять вляпался, да так, что раструбили на весь свет.  
Наташа честно пыталась отговорить его участвовать в поимке Баки, уверяла, что знает, как много он значит для Стива… И ничего не знала. Если Баки настолько уже не Баки, то он, в соответствии с возложенными на себя обязательствами, сам доведёт дело до конца. Либо он будет его охранять ото всех, даже от приказа «стрелять на поражение». А такое никому, кроме него, не под силу. Поэтому он идёт первым.  
Стив нарядился как на военную операцию. Если в начале поисков он был готов принять от Баки всё, что угодно, то теперь – нет. Теперь он будет до конца бороться за него даже и с ним самим.

*  
Крошечная запущенная квартира годилась лишь для выживания. Есть на ходу, спать вполглаза. И всё же комната вызвала секундный острый приступ тоски по дому: в этом времени не увидишь стены, оклеенные газетными листами, так хоть на окна посмотреть; у такого окна никогда не будет скучно. Потрёпаная тетрадь, протыканная цветными закладками, сама просилась в руки. Помятые листы с заломами там и сям, надорванные уголки затисканы до тонких лохмушек, множество резких чёрных зачеркушек, замазок вплоть до рваных дыр в бумаге. Похоже, над тетрадью Баки проводил не самые спокойные минуты. Стив пролистнул несколько страниц. Мама, папа, Джош, все Барнсы, врозь и вместе, проступили сквозь заваливающиеся, неровные, угловатые буквы. Рядом с собственным изображением он увидел целую страницу про Стива. «Стив рисует», «у Стива бронхит», «Стив подрался». Подрался. Он и сейчас не прочь подраться, напарываясь на светлый, неуловимо соскальзывающий взгляд.  
– Знаешь меня?  
– Ты Стив.  
И Стив сразу поверил ему. Уж он как никто изучил его мимику. Он понимал, когда Баки врёт, когда говорит правду, и когда собирается бежать. Но теперь он побежит с ним.  
Так Стив за несколько секунд стал преступником в глазах закона и общества. И всё ради поиска правды для Баки, для очевидца, свидетеля жизни Стива, гарантии, что ему не приснилось, что он не чокнулся, не под гипнозом и не у антиподов. Ради сумасшедшего, многие годы существовавшего в параллельном мире ненасытной ГИДРы, с сознанием которого долго игрались.  
Ещё наперёд Стив сообразил, что Баки в тюрьму нельзя. Таких, как он, предпочитают пристреливать при поимке, но даже если он сдастся добровольно, то до суда ему не дожить. Сердечный приступ. Кровоизлияние в мозг. Суицид на почве раскаяния. Да мало ли способов. Но в погоню вмешался король Ваканды, и это несколько спутало карты и Стиву, и местному спецназу: их взяли живыми, несмотря на убийственные помыслы короля.  
В Берлине Тони в лепёшку расшибся, вытягивая их из трясины с наименьшими потерями. Ради лечения Баки Стив уже был готов подписать Соглашение, когда до него дошло, что ожидает в будущем Баки, его самого, Сэма, Ванду: та же тюрьма, только с бассейном и кинозалом. И с непроставленной датой выхода. И опять же никто не гарантирует Баки отложенного кровоизлияния в мозг. Ни в южных, ни в северных лесах планеты их не оставят в покое и не дадут жизни. Никакой отставки не будет. Либо работа на коротком поводке, либо тюрьма.  
Довод о бесперебойной работе оплаченных юристов при возможности крутить Соглашения в любую удобную тебе сторону – смешон и нелеп: зачем подписывать то, что заведомо не будет работать? Причём каждая сторона знает заранее, что не будет. То есть сначала Соглашения принимают для успокоения мирных обывателей, а потом их же собираются обманывать с помощью миллионных вливаний адвокатам и судам... Кто тут не взбесится?  
…А потом психиатр вынул книжицу и зачёл коды.

*  
Только бы не упустить, думал Стив, и это была единственная разумная мысль среди того яростного потока, что накатывал и бился внутри о стенки черепной коробки. Он грохнулся в лифтовую шахту, разорвался в десяти местах, цепляясь за поручни, чуть не попал под винт вертолёта и всё же не упустил. Не упустил.  
Едва отвалились коды от пристукнутой головы, и Баки вновь вспомнил Стива, опять пришлось бежать. Им здорово помогла Шэрон, почти внаглую пользуясь служебным положением. Она откровенно напрашивалась на особенную благодарность за столь небывалое рвение, и, сбитый с толку безумным вихрем происшествий и перелётов, внезапно ощутивший необычайную лихость под взглядом Баки, Стив поцеловал её. Да-да, та самая ситуация, когда не поцеловать было бы свинством.  
Побоище же в лепцигском аэропорту вышло настоящим свинством. С какой стороны ни посмотри. По-настоящему, по-злому драться с друзьями было странно, будто наотмашь лупить самого себя кулаком перед зеркалом. Но на тот момент другого выхода не было. Для правды времени не жалко, но случаются моменты, когда правда не может ждать своего оправдания, потому что её присутствие необходимо в другом месте. Увы, к джету они с Баки прорвались лишь вдвоём. Стив отметил непонятную мягкость Наташи, но поразмышлять о ней решил позже. Он только увидел на примере её поведения, как на самом деле работали бы Зоковианские Соглашения.  
– Ты не виноват. Это был не ты, – твердил он Баки по пути в Якутию.  
– Но кровь на моих руках, – резонно возражал Баки. В рассудочности слов сквозила обречённость, бессрочность и невозвратность. Стив насторожился, но чёртово время, время дел, быстро засыпало опасность.

*  
«Каждый сам определяет меру своей вины», вспомнил Стив слова мастера Влада. Каково тому было каждый день смотреть на виновника собственного преступления? Скольких душевных сил стоили доброта пополам с терзаниями? Мастер тоже совершил своё маленькое зло в противовес большему. Чем же будет жить его друг, его дорогой друг, когда воочию убедился, насколько большим злом являлось его внесознательное тело? Только тем, что у Баки есть время на искупление. Нынешняя боль уже вмещает его будущее перерождение.

*  
Это что же – конец? Вроде как конец сказки? Погодите, но сказки так не заканчиваются. Где свадьба-то? Выходит, Герда увела Кая, а Тони Старк здесь за Снежную Королеву? Скотство. Всё равно скотство. Надо было сразу отжарить ему лохматую башку, без разговоров и сожалений. Он же Мститель? Вот и отомстил бы… Жизнь за жизнь… Ох… Единственный человек, про которого точно знал, что она любила его. А этот своей железякой… О чём она думала? Задыхалась и думала. Наверное, хорошо, что не взяли с собой Тони… Как он сейчас радуется, что мама не видела его сегодня. Ох, и влетело бы ему… А может, и видела. Бесплотный дух и всё такое. Может, она и не дала пойти до конца… Он-то бил. И как бил. И Кэп отбивался. Вдруг он действовал её помыслами? Впрочем, ерунда, он своего однорукого бандита спасал, из шкуры чуть не выпрыгнул, растаяла лужей сосулька… Скотство…  
Тони кое-как сковырнул с себя заглохшие пластинки костюма. Надо, в конце концов, сесть и придумать такую технологию, чтобы пластинки были мелкие и как-нибудь сцеплялись монолитным пластом, когда надо. А когда не надо, как сейчас, – расползались бы. Соты какие-нибудь… Что-то миллиметровое… микр… нано… нанокостюм. Точно! Будет, чем себя занять дома. Тони вышел наружу. Джет Мстителей, угнанный Кэпом в Лейпциге, оброс снегом, но был открыт и исправен. И даже канистру горючки сбросили с королевского плеча. Тони побросал в него остатки костюма, приволок щит и железку в форме руки. Рассеянно задав направление и конечную точку, он откинулся в кресле. Спать нельзя. В груди терпимо поджигало, но до худшего дело доводить не следовало, поэтому он пошарил в аптечке. Тело устало, но мозг работал ясно, без помех и перебоев. Кэп, в общем-то, где-то прав в том, что не стал рисковать, угадывая, куражится Тони или действительно жаждет трупа. Верно, ни к чему Тони потом мучиться и этой болью. И всё же скотство, что Кэп отмолчался. Знал же. Или догадывался? Как он там ответил? Тони замычал, не желая и дальше надрываться этим происшествием. Происшествие… Это конец всему! Конец Мстителям. Конец всей их компании. Отличные же ребята… Сидят теперь. И эти двое удрали. Что ждёт дома? …Роуди и... Тони вскинулся, по нервам плеснуло ледяным кипятком. Пеппер же ушла. С наливающейся разбитой грустью Тони смотрел на снеговые тучи, проносящиеся под брюхом джета. Неужели и это он упустил навсегда? Он бездумно нажал две кнопоки.  
– Слушаю, – у Пеппер ужасно деловой тон.  
– Привет, Пеп! – легкомысленно протараторил Тони, попутно поражаясь прозвучавшему градусу весёлости.  
Пеппер молчала, силясь сообразить, что не так.  
– Что-то случилось, Тони?  
– Да вот, пережарился на пляже, и лёд в стакане растаял, а подниматься лень. В голову пришло, что давно не звонил тебе, как там совдир, не бесятся от новостей? – Каменная тишина в ответ. Сейчас бросит. Или хуже того, начнёт отчитываться по финансам. И Тони вдруг вспомнил, как он так же, в ответ на беспокойство, сочинял маме нарочито раздражающие небылицы. Может, пора по-взрослому: – Да, Пеп, случилось, – успел добавить он, пока Пеппер окончательно не разозлилась, и даже сам удивился, как изменился его голос, стал настоящим. – Случилось.  
– Господи, Тони, – в трубке что-то грохнуло. – Чёртов стул, – в сторону прошипела Пеппер. – Ты дома? Я еду!  
– Я лечу. Лечу в джете. Я в порядке, не переживай. Поговори со мной. Подыши мне в ухо.  
Он слушал её дыхание вперемешку с всхлипами. Он представлял: сбросив ненавистные туфли, она устроилась в уголке дивана в своём кабинете, поджала ноги, уткнулась лицом в колени, – и чувствовал, как в уши затекает её любовь и что-то надсадно обрывается в сердце.  
– Вернись. Пожалуйста, – шепчет он, словно во сне.

*  
В ушах до сих пор отдавало горьким звоном обрушенного на холодные, заметённые снегом камни щита. Сколько он был с ним? Всегда. Всю его жизнь… ну, то, что он называл своей жизнью, или нет, вся его работа, его задания, спасательные или диверсионные, все они прикрывались щитом. Да, он привык считать его своим. И когда Тони напомнил ему, что Стив является всего лишь щитоносцем, но не владельцем, то в действительности ему оказалось больно признать эту правду. Стив будто взял в дом бродячую собаку, многому её обучил, полюбил, везде брал с собой, они пережили общие маленькие и большие приключения, но вдруг нашёлся хозяин. И он остался один. Стив до рези в глазах всматривался в тёмно-синюю измятую обивку кресла перед собой и мучительно размышлял, как же он смог выпустить щит из рук. Он закрыл глаза, в голове разливалась тупая усталость. Понукая мозги, вспоминал, что в тот момент он хотел уйти, ему нужно было уйти, и как можно скорее, но разве из-за этого он бросил старого друга?  
Друга. Стив открыл глаза. Очень аккуратно и не спеша, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимания, он повернул голову направо. Через проход, вжимаясь правым плечом в иллюминатор, сидел Баки с угрюмым видом и крайне внимательно рассматривал облака. Взгляд притягивал развороченный обрубок левой руки. «Как ты?» – только и придумал спросить Стив, когда загружались в джет. – «Цел». Вот и весь ответ. Цел. А значит, всё не зря. Баки со Стивом. Всё сделано правильно. Стив почувствовал, как его отпускают сомнения, и давящая боль в затылке становится легче, переносимей. Конечно, он сожалел, но уже знал, что оно того стоило. Неотрывно смотрел на Баки, замечая напряжённую спину, блуждающий, сосредоточенный взор, стиснутый кулак, твёрдо сжатые губы. Слишком знакомая поза. Что же он задумал?  
Понимая, что всё равно не уснёт, Стив рывком поднялся. Баки не вздрогнул, но сделал едва уловимое движение, ещё сильнее вжимаясь в окно, будто собираясь выдавить стекло и вывалиться наружу. Поэтому Стив мигом изменил траекторию. Он сходил в хвост, глянул на спелёнатого, с кляпом во рту, Земо. Тот так безмятежно спал, уложенный на стоящие в ряд три сиденья, что Стив мелочно позавидовал ему. Подошёл к пилоту.  
– Куда мы направляемся?  
– Сначала в Гонконг, там заправят, уже договорились. Потом в Дубай, там нас встретит полковник. Оттуда сразу же двинемся домой, в Ваканду. Вы с мистером Барнсом летите со мной.  
Это не было вопросом, но Стив кивнул.  
– Конечно.  
Король с извиняющейся улыбкой посмотрел на него.  
– Не обращайте внимания, мистер Роджерс. Я привык командовать. Постараюсь, чтобы мои приглашения не выглядели безальтернативными, – он бросил ещё одну дежурную белозубую улыбку. – Отдыхайте. После Гонконга вам сидеть в этом кресле.  
Стив сперва намеревался остаться рядом с Т’Чаллой, но неясное беспокойство гнало его назад. Я не делаю ничего плохого, сказал он себе несколько раз, прежде чем отправиться на своё место.   
– Иди сюда, – он сел рядом с Баки и потянул его за плечо, вынуждая отвернуться от окна и откинуться на спинку кресла. Ударил по кнопке, и стекло мигом затянуло непроницаемой плёнкой, опустил спинки кресел, вынул одеяла, тряхнул одним над Баки. Наткнувшись на насмешливые посветлевшие глаза, нахмурился: – Так. А вот это надо закрыть, – и кончиками пальцев слегка надавил на веки Баки. – Понял, как надо?  
– Угу. Колыбельную не забудь, мамочка.  
– Обойдёшься. Мамочке самой пора спать.  
Уснуть не получалось, но он сидел с закрытыми глазами и прилежно считал овец, опасаясь любых других мыслей.  
В Дубайе Стив безмолвно наблюдал за работой цэрэушников. В салон ворвались дюжие молодцы и, небрежно поклонившись королю, набросились на Земо. Выволокли его из самолёта, впихнули в бронебудку и резво покатили к сверкающему чёрным лаком недвусмысленному фургону. Стив беспокойно косился на полковника Росса. Тот, довольно прикусив кончик языка и вытянув шею, с явным сладострастием наблюдал за слаженной работой своих службистов. В салон он даже не зашёл, скорее всего, лишь для того, чтобы честно ответить, если спросят, мол, кроме короля никого не видел.  
– Не стоит волноваться, ваше величество, – обратился Росс к королю. – Он будет жив. Он будет цел. Все знают, что это ваша добыча.  
Т’Чалла невесело фыркнул, с такой ощутимой тоской, что Стив откровенно порадовался, что добыча эта – не его.  
Баки же дрых без просыпу до самой Ваканды и очнулся тяжело, как после обморока.

*  
Мотания по огромному мегаполису длились несколько часов. Король долго не появлялся дома, дел накопилось много, он носился от парламента до министерств, чтобы пусть и на ходу, буквально на крыльце, но быстро решить самые неотложные задачи. Стив и Баки оставались в машине, им назначили статус личных гостей его величества, но король, охваченный тихой паранойей, не решался отправить их в свой дом, страшась, что по дороге могут произойти всякие неприятности, вроде непредвиденных похищений, активации Зимнего Солдата и покушений на Капитана Америка. Втроём больше шансов отбиться. Стив его понимал, но кости, мышцы, голова, глаза от этого понимания трещали не меньше. Баки сидел пришибленный, опять напряжённо глазел в окно и явно что-то замышлял. Стив тревожился всё сильнее.  
Лишь по закатному солнышку они ввалились, пыльные и вымотанные, в личные покои короля. Им выделили две спальни с общей комнатой в дальнем крыле, Т’Чалла выдал коммуникатор для связи с ним и, справившись об ужине, отчалил. Стив держался на ногах только невероятным усилием воли. За закрытой дверью их квартиры он несколько минут стоял, прислушиваясь к тишине, всё ещё не веря, что здесь можно где-нибудь прилечь. Рядом шумно вздохнул Баки и наклонился, чтобы развязать тяжёлые ботинки. Стив взялся за ремни костюма, посматривая, как тот справляется. Баки ловко размотал шнурки, расстегнул куртку и одним сосредоточенным движением вытек из неё. Зацепился торчащими вывернутыми пластинами за ткань только в самом конце, за воротник, но в целом справился эффективнее и быстрее самого Стива. Баки строго покосился на его копания и ушёл в комнату. Первым делом жадно присосался к графину с водой.  
– Иди, – он махнул пустым графином в сторону ванной комнаты, – я после.  
Стив долго стоял на пороге ванной, разглядывая невыносимое в своей идеальности, огромное царство горячей воды и мыла. Но деваться было некуда, и он разделся.  
– Баки, – крикнул он, заметив интересную особенность, – здесь два душа, так что можешь не ждать.  
За толстым стеклом, отгородившим приличную площадь белоснежного мраморного пространства, действительно располагались две душевые лейки, стреляющие водой и сверху, и сбоку.  
– Да здесь вдесятером помыться можно, – хмыкнул Баки, открывая воду со своей стороны. – Нам бы в сорок четвёртом такое богатство.  
Стив невнятно согласился, подставляя лицо под тёплые живительные струи. Только тогда до него дошло: Баки не забыл сорок четвёртый. Когда он второй раз смывал с себя мыло, вспомнил про руку Баки. Осторожно глянул в его сторону, но тот, судя по всему, отлично смог намылиться и одной. Баки заводил руку назад через голову сверху, и снизу, добираясь пальцами вдоль позвоночника до самого загривка, бока тоже не оставались без внимания. И Стив малодушно обрадовался, что можно не лезть с помощью «давай потру тебе спинку». Ему не жалко, но дёрганье больной привязанности несколько нервировало. Он сразу же разозлился на себя за эту мысль: «Глупо призывать демонов на голову самому себе». Промывая губку, через оплывающее водой стекло наблюдал, как Баки вытирается, как задумчиво трогает рукав махрового халата и решает оставить на талии полотенце, которым он умудрился ловко обмотаться, прижимаясь бедром к стене. Вторым укрывает плечи.  
Стив тоже долго не решался надеть сибаритский халат, и когда постучали в дверь, также вышел в мокрых полотенцах. Высоченная, литая и гибкая, как стальной прут, горничная принесла им стопки с одеждой и вкатила столик с едой. Посмотрев, как Баки старается замотать остаток руки в полотенце, она сказала с лёгким акцентом:  
– Подождите, у меня есть лента.  
Вернувшись через несколько минут, она взялась туго пеленать плечо Баки. Она умело подвела уголки специальной ткани подмышку Баки, вывела их с боков и так строго велела Стиву:  
– Подержите, – что у него не осталось сомнений, что эта «горничная» что-то вроде его «соседки» Шэрон.  
Стив подержал. Женщина прикрепила медицинские эластичные ленты к повязке и к плечу Баки, чтобы конструкция не развалилась и не соскользнула с плеча, и улыбнулась ему. Баки ответил ей кривоватой, чуть смущённой улыбкой, и у Стива в груди вдруг кольнуло: «Хотел бы он встретиться с нею в других обстоятельствах?», но горничная ушла и ему всё-таки пришлось приблизиться к Баки и помочь с майкой. От недавнего всплеска удовольствия от горячей воды не осталось и следа. Стив выпил две чашки чая, всё ещё не веря, что каких-нибудь пара минут и можно будет вытянуться на кровати. В навалившемся отупении он следил за тем, как Баки бродит по комнатам, таскает какие-то тряпки, развешивает полотенца.  
– Идём, – он взял Стива за руку и привел в спальню. «Я не делаю ничего плохого», – напомнил себе Стив, укладываясь рядом с Баки. От переутомления сон не шёл, он смотрел в потолок, когда Баки завозился рядом.  
– Роджерс, закрывай глаза, – скомандовал тот. – А то рукой закрою, но так как рука у меня одна, будешь спать на одном боку, а я и вовсе не усну. Ну!  
Стив сглотнул, язык был сухой и ржавый, как наждак, моргнул несколько раз и зажмурился, укрываясь от требовательного взора Баки. Повернулся на бок, почувствовал тёплые пальцы в волосах, вздохнул судорожно, расслабил мышцы шеи и провалился в черноту.

*  
Следующие два дня, наполненных редко прерываемым молчанием, они провели в своих комнатах. Валялись в шезлонгах на обнаруженной крохотной террасе, лениво следя за порханием незнакомых суетливых пичужек в высоких кронах неизвестных деревьев и вслушиваясь в стрекот невидимых жуков. Они ели и спали без разбора, как придётся, стараясь не делать лишних движений, насильно вытеснив из головы все мысли. Телевизионную установку в углу и лэптоп на столе, не сговариваясь, не замечали изо всех сил, обходили как можно дальше и вообще вели себя так, будто их тут и не было. Навещала их только горничная. Она приносила еду, полотенца, бельё, вычищенные костюмы и по вечерам, после душа, перематывала Баки плечо. Стив ревниво следил за улыбками Баки, но тот даже не пытался заговорить с нею. Горничная же была на службе, к тому же её могла ввести в заблуждение только одна разобранная кровать. Или не могла? Стив старался не думать ещё и об этом.  
Через два дня нежданные каникулы кончились: Т’Чалла пригласил их к себе. После всех церемонных приветствий они втроём вышли в парк. Все эти «мистер Роджерс» и «мистер Барнс» звучали до ужаса непривычно, но ни у Стива, ни у Баки не хватало духу попросить короля называть их просто по именам.  
– Что вы намерены делать с рукой? – прямо спросил король.  
– Убирать, – Баки пожал плечами. – Надо только кого-то найти, кто возьмётся.  
При мысли о Тони Стив болезненно скривился.  
– Если позволите, мистер Барнс, то я нашёл человека, который избавит вас от остатка плеча.   
– Я не против, – растерянно сказал Баки. – А кто это? Местный?  
– Да, моя сестра. Она немного разбирается в технике. Ассистировать ей будет наш нейрохирург. Они справятся, – твёрдо закончил он, в ответ на скептическое выражение лица Стива.  
– Да-да, конечно, – невпопад ответил Баки.  
– Тогда мы придём после обеда, я вас познакомлю, и они посмотрят, что предстоит сделать, – Т’Чалла уже повернулся уходить, когда Баки вдруг позвал его:  
– Король… твоё величество… тьфу, ваше…  
– Просто Т’Чалла, – улыбнулся король Ваканды.  
– Я чувствую себя придурком, – пробормотал Баки.  
– Я тоже, – согласился Стив.  
– Баки, зовите меня Баки.  
Король согласно склонил голову. Но Стив не успел дать своего позволения называть по имени и его, потому что Баки быстро выпалил:  
– Когда мы после прибытия катались по городу, я видел вывеску института криобиологии и криомедицины… – Стива будто ударили под дых. Едва соображая, он шагнул к Баки и тот схватил его за руку, прошипев ему: – Не психуй! – И продолжил, обращаясь к королю: – Там есть криокапсулы для людей?  
– Есть, – Т’Чалла посуровел и выпрямился, неуловимо став выше.  
– Скажите, человек может воспользоваться такой капсулой?  
– С моего личного согласия.  
Баки замолчал, закусив губы, и Т’Чалла не стал дожидаться окончания его раздумий. Чёрной тенью он проскользнул среди деревьев и исчез. Стив вырвал руку из крепкой хватки.  
– Не психуй, – повторил Баки, он посмотрел упреждающе, тяжело, невыносимо. Убийственно. Стив отшатнулся от него подальше, прижимая ладони к затылку и отгораживаясь локтями от гнусного мира. Так они и стояли, отвернувшись друг от друга, пережидая приступ яростного отчаяния Стива. Было больно. За диафрагмой что-то билось и выкручивало, сердце, казалось, лопнет от негодования, опустевшая за эти дни черепная коробка раскалывалась от панически нахлынувших мыслей. Стив медленно опустил руки, чувствуя фантомную тягу нового ярма. Это никогда не закончится.  
– Стив, – Баки подошёл к нему, – это лучший выход на сегодняшний день. Ну, куда мне соваться с этой заевшей пластинкой в голове?  
– Не бросай меня, – глухо попросил Стив, не поднимая застывшего взора от каменной дорожки под ногами. Навалилась усталость, глаза слипались зверски, хотелось лечь тут же на траву и уснуть навсегда. Отдохнуть-сдохнуть.  
– Я не бросаю, тупица, – Баки обнял, с силой прижимая его голову к своему тёплому плечу, – просто делаю твою жизнь чуточку легче. И свою.  
– Не бросай меня.  
– Чем мне тут заниматься? Лежать на траве, щупать девок и тебя ждать? Я чокнусь. А если ещё найдётся какой умелец вроде Земо и я убью короля, то-то смеху будет. Успокойся уже и дыши, чёрт возьми.  
Стив вдыхал лихорадочно, через раз. Воздуха не хватало. Перед глазами поплыли красные круги.  
– Давай как раньше. Чувствуешь меня? – Баки прижался грудью к его груди и начал считать: – Один – два. Три – четыре…  
Стив послушно делал вдохи, стараясь на подъёме грудью плотнее коснуться груди Баки. Закружилась голова и неожиданно прояснилось.  
– Но ведь живут же люди вне закона, скрываются, но живут, – Стив сжал Баки руками. – Мы уедем…  
– Живут, – покладисто согласился Баки, – но они не боятся, что кто-то подкрадётся сзади, прошепчет заклинание, и они исчезнут, не помня себя. И мы не уедем, – он сердито тряхнул Стива за загривок. Стив отстранился, глаза его забегали по веткам и листьям.  
– Да, ты меня подождёшь здесь. Я найду Сэма и ребят, помогу им выцарапаться из лап генерала, а потом мы уедем.  
– Стив, да слышишь ли ты меня? Никуда мы не уедем. У тебя дело, ребята, поищешь, может, и для меня, как сменить пластинку в башке.  
Стив наконец-то посмотрел на Баки.  
– Вот, – удовлетворённо сказал Баки. – Лапы генерала – дело небыстрое, надо тщательно всё подготовить. А я буду здесь, никуда не денусь, – твёрдо произнёс он, не отпуская взгляда Стива. – Вспомни Земо. Кто он такой и куда смог пролезть. Кто-нибудь ловкий тоже сможет пройти его дорогой.  
– Я разберусь с ребятами и приеду. Тебе нужно просто подождать.  
– Я подожду, не сбегу, обещаю. Но только в криокапсуле. Мне так будет спокойнее. Я боюсь себя.  
– Это неправильно, – Стив бессильно покачал головой.  
– Неправильно. Но это нужно сделать.  
– Неправильно, – повторил Стив, чувствуя, как его затапливает смирение. Смирение перед настойчивым желанием Баки. – Я хотел бы, чтобы у тебя были другие желания.  
– Когда будет можно, они появятся.  
После обеда, когда Баки и его доктора уединились в спальне, Стив с Т’Чаллой вышли на террасу. Стива до сих пор протряхивало после утреннего разговора. Мозг судорожно просчитывал вводные и каждые полчаса выдавал новые решения проблемы. Решения были нежизнеспособны, он впустую понукал себя успокоиться хотя бы до завтра: мысли скакали и перестраивались на ходу. Он замучил сам себя и не мог остановиться. Из ушей уже валил пар. Вцепившись в перила, Стив с ненавистью буравил взглядом зеленое шелестящее море перед собой.  
– Мистер Роджерс, – осторожно начал Т’Чалла, искоса поглядывая на него. – Вы договорились с мистером Барнсом? К чему мне готовиться?  
Стив едва уловил, что к нему обращались, но и подобрать слова он был не в силах.  
– Готовиться, – процедил он сквозь зубы, захлёбываясь новым витком ужаса, которым кормил себя последний час: Баки умирает в ледяном сне. Т’Чалла толкнул его в бок, разрушив очередную любовно выстроенную жуть.  
– Выпейте, – он протянул ему деревянную резную фляжку.  
– Бесполезно, – отрывисто сказал Стив.  
– Это не алкоголь. Настой трав. Пейте.  
Стив выхватил фляжку и выпил в один присест до капли.  
– Полглоточка было бы достаточно, – с усмешкой сказал король.  
– Извините, – Стив смущённо вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Ничего, – Т’Чалла вздохнул. – Трудно отпускать того, кого… – он замялся, и Стив перевёл на него пустой тяжёлый взор, – только что нашёл.  
Стив отвернулся.  
Ночью сон не шёл. До утра он смотрел на Баки, видел его зарождающийся плохой сон, утишил его робкими прикосновениями ко лбу и волосам, пока Баки не перевернулся на другой бок. С рассветом Стив уснул, уткнувшись носом в его затылок.  
– Эй!  
Стива потрепали по руке.  
– Эй! Ты меня, случаем, с Шэрон не перепутал?  
– М-м, – Стив горячо выдохнул и подался вперёд, чувствуя губами и щекой чужие волосы.  
– А вот это было опасно, – кто-то упорно его тряс. – Мурашки, возбуждение и всё такое.  
Стив, наконец, разлепил глаза и увидел улыбающегося Баки. Близко-близко. Он отпрянул, дёрнув того за прядь волос, и провёл рукой по губам.  
– Набил мне рот своими волосами.  
Баки так и покатился со смеху.  
– Не лезь своим ртом к чужим волосам, – назидательно ответил он, – если ты, конечно, не девочке доставляешь удовольствие.  
Стив не очень понял это его последнее предложение, поэтому решил промолчать и пошлёпал в ванную. Баки резко оборвал смех и проводил его задумчивым взглядом.  
– Слушай, Стив, – деловито начал он за завтраком, – а ты когда-нибудь девчонке отлизывал?  
– Ч… ч-что? – Стив от смущения с такой силой стиснул нож для масла, что переливчатая рукоять из поделочного камня рассыпалась в ладони. – Вот чёрт! – Он стряхнул осколки и лезвие в пустую тарелку.  
– О господи, – Баки возвёл глаза к потолку, – стоит заговорить о бабах, и бравый капитан теряет всякую выдержку и начинает крушить мебель.  
– О женщинах, Бак, – укоризненно посмотрел на него Стив.  
– О да, о женщинах, – Баки подпёр ладонью щеку, с удовольствием разглядывая Стива. – Ты неисправим.  
– А надо?  
– Нет, конечно. Я таким тебя и люблю. Будь ты самоуверенным нахалом, ещё неизвестно, захотел бы я тебя вспомнить.  
Хорошо, что в этот раз у Стива не было ничего в руках! Он впился под столом пальцами в колени, стараясь отвлечь себя от простых, недвусмысленных, но при этом совсем неромантических слов. Откашлялся.  
– Что решили про руку?  
Баки скривился. У него сразу же испортилось настроение.  
– Сейчас поедем куда-то, меня просветят, они всё это изучат и вечером или завтра утром попробуют открутить.  
– А…  
– Не хочу про это говорить! – перебил Баки.  
– Я с тобой поеду, – быстро сказал Стив. Баки передёрнул плечами.  
– Ладно.  
Помолчали.  
– Послушай, Бак, я понимаю, неприятно, но почему мы не можем поговорить о… том, что предстоит. Я хочу помочь.  
– Предстоит, – Баки невесело усмехнулся. – Всё идёт своим чередом. Запущен процесс. Сначала одно, потом – другое. В промежутках я не хочу всё это вспоминать. Хочу просто трепаться с тобой. Как раньше.  
– Но можно же всё успеть.  
– Не хочу! – Баки побарабанил пальцами по столу. – Я живой, когда болтаю с тобой, а когда ты вспоминаешь о моих увечьях и у тебя делается скорбная морда, мне охота умереть. Или убить. – Стив вздрогнул. – Ага! – Баки покачал головой. – Ты не представляешь, какая у меня в голове музыка играет.  
– Ты хорошо держался все эти годы.  
– Да. Держал себя в узде. Что только не делал для этого, ты и не вообразишь такого. Но рядом с тобой я разбаловался.  
– Баки…  
– Нет, стой, – Баки ткнул в него пальцем. – Я кое-что вспомнил. В самолёте всё про это думал, а потом вылетело. Ты про моих что-нибудь знаешь? Про Дика?  
– Баки, – Стив потрясённо уставился на него. – Ну, конечно! – Он вскочил. – Ребекка! Она ведь жива! Как я мог забыть?! Это всё исправит.  
– Жива? – глаза Баки сделались огромными, брови поползли вверх. – Наша Бекки? Это точно? Ты не путаешь?  
– Да нет же. Я был у неё. Она меня вспомнила!  
– Вспомнила…  
– Она старенькая, конечно, но держится молодцом. Сама всё по дому делает, голова ясная.  
– Как она?  
– Говорю же, нормально. У неё дети, уже даже правнуки.  
– С ума сойти. Наша Бекки… Не представляю. А мама?  
– Миссис Барнс рано умерла, – Стив опустил глаза. – Джинджер уехал в Европу с последним призывом, он погиб. – Баки судорожно вздохнул. – Мы и не знали, что он тоже был на войне. Джош умер от туберкулёза в сорок седьмом. И ты ещё… В общем, миссис Барнс сильно сдала после всего и тоже… А мистер Барнс с Ребеккой был. Он только немного покуролесил после смерти миссис Барнс. Ребекку даже в приют забирали на полгода, но потом он выправился, его снова взяли на работу и вернули Бекки. Он всё время с ней и жил, долго, умер в семьдесят первом.  
– Куролесил? Папа? – Баки сидел бледный, в глазах его носились тёмные тени и он был сейчас до ужаса похож на миссис Барнс. – Мой папа?  
– Ну… он многих потерял…  
– Но Бекки в прию… – Баки оборвал себя, и Стив с беспокойством всматривался в него, гадая, что он предпримет.  
– Я должен написать ей! – он вскочил, заметался. – Бумажка нужна и карандаш. – Баки опрометью кинулся в угол, загремел ящиками, прибежал обратно за стол с пачкой бумаги и коробкой с ручками и карандашами. Попробовал одну ручку, мазнул другой, схватил карандаш и начал быстро-быстро писать, потом вдруг бросил и прижал ладонь к лицу.  
– Что же я наделал, Стиви? Что я наделал? – он, будто нехотя, растопырил пальцы, и карандаш выпал. Баки медленно отлип от руки. – Я злодей, как я могу тревожить её этим? – И смял листок.  
– Боже, Баки, – Стив бесцеремонно схватил его за голову, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. – Да она счастлива будет, что ты жив! Она знает, что ты хороший человек. Знает! С тобой случилось плохое, но сам ты – хороший. Хороший! – крикнул он в побелевшее лицо. – Ты вырвался из плена, сам себя собрал, вспомнил…  
– Не всё…  
– Не важно! Она тебя любит, тупица. И ты хочешь упустить возможность сделать её счастливой? У тебя есть шанс на хорошее дело, так воспользуйся им.  
Баки, не мигая, смотрел на него снизу вверх круглыми потерянными глазами и Стив отпустил его щёки и поспешно отступил за стол, чтобы не натворить глупостей.  
– Ты серьёзно так думаешь?  
У Стива защипало в носу от той неуверенной надежды, что скользнула в голосе Баки.  
– Сожаления бесполезны, если со временем не делают тебя честнее и добрее. Для этого нужно делать хорошее. Нужно жить, для начала.  
Баки вскочил.  
– Я тебя услышал, Роджерс, – сердито ткнул в него пальцем, – но не надейся, что под эту лавочку ты заставишь меня отказаться от моих планов. Не мешай мне и здесь делать хорошее дело.  
С этими словами он схватил карандаш и бумагу и вышел в другую комнату. Стив зажмурился и почесал лоб. Ладно. Время ещё есть.  
Баки нашел Стива на террасе через пару часов, отдал ему сложенный вчетверо листок.  
– Слушай, Баки, давай, я тебя сфотографирую. Покажу ей.  
– Чтобы она ночью боялась, что ли? – Баки недовольно скривился. Но задумался. Стив молчал. Через двадцать минут Баки вздохнул и ушёл в комнату. Вернулся в сером свитере под горло.  
– Помоги.  
Стив аккуратно натянул рукав на замотанную культю. Сердце на миг стрельнуло болью.  
– Давай, чтобы не заметно было, что я без руки.  
Баки встал у перил, повернувшись правым боком. На фоне яркой зелени тропического леса его голова казалась асфальтовой, кое-где присыпанной вперемешку каменной и меловой крошкой, но глаза живо блестели. Стив хладнокровно щёлкнул его на телефонный аппарат.  
– Я не написал ей про руку. И про свою... работу не писал, чтобы не волновать. Пусть я буду враль! – с вызовом закончил он, беспокойно следя сухими блестящими глазами за движениями Стива.  
– Ты не враль, а разумный человек. Ей за восемьдесят. Она в любом случае будет тебя жалеть, а так вообще сон потеряет от сострадания.  
Баки виновато опустил плечи, и Стив всё-таки шагнул к нему, осторожно притянул за горячую шею, обнял.  
– Она тебя любит.  
– А ты?  
– Это же очевидно.  
– Очевидно, – рассеянно выдохнул Баки ему за ухо, вздыбив волоски на шее. – Ты правда не считаешь, что меня нужно держать в карцере?  
– Тогда уж вместе со мной.  
– Как это? – Баки заволновался, завозился, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, но Стив крепко прижал его к себе, чтобы не смотреть в близкое лицо.  
– От моей работы гибнут люди. Мирные граждане, со своими собаками, кошками… Детьми… А меня никто не заставлял, не пытал, не полоскал мозги и не бил током.  
Баки сильно вздрогнул, но не отстранился.  
– Но эту работу, кроме меня, никто не сделает. И с ней плохо, и без неё нельзя. И ещё, – Стив откашлялся. – Тебе мало поможет, но я озвучу. Если бы ты отказался, погиб, ГИДРа сделала бы другого убийцу, и тех людей никто бы не спас. Сыворотка Эрскина до сих пор многим кружит головы, к сожалению. Мы все обречены совершать зло, когда большое, когда маленькое.  
Баки медленно высвободился, но не отошёл.  
– Обещай мне кое-что.  
Стив вопросительно вздёрнул бровь.  
– Ну, чего молчишь? Обещай.  
– Ты как мелкая Лили Браунхоф. Та тоже верещала «обещай, обещай держать глаза закрытыми», а потом запихивала мне в рот свои козявки.  
– Ага, значит, ты тоже попался, – засмеялся Баки.  
– Тоже? – Стив изогнул бровь, веселясь.  
– Тоже, тоже, – вздохнул Баки. – Давай, обещай.  
– Ладно, обещаю.  
– Ты напишешь ему письмо. Или позвонишь. Или что там сейчас принято делать. Мне с ним никогда больше не говорить, мои сожаления для него пусты, я могу лишь помнить, но вам нужно. Обязательно.  
Стиву понадобилась целая секунда, чтобы понять, о чём толкует Баки. А потом ему так сильно захотелось поцеловать его, что даже губы зазудели. Он потёр руками лицо и кивнул.  
– Я и собирался.  
– Ну, ладно, а то я уж боялся, что ты начнёшь отплёвываться от моих козявок.

*  
После обеда они отправились в институт. Баки увели в лабораторию, Стива оставили в смежной комнате у широкого окна, откуда он мог наблюдать за всеми манипуляциями. Сперва вокруг Баки суетились две медицинских сестры, потом явился доктор, неловко зацепившись башмаком за порог. Следом за ним вприпрыжку влетела принцесса. Трудно было вообразить настолько сильно разнящуюся пару. Доктор давно вошёл в возраст, на голове его торчал короткий алюминиевый ёжик, а на не в меру крупном мясистом носу – проволочные золотые очки. Плотный, хорошо упитанный, но не обрюзгший, крепкий, он был весь белый, с белыми же мягкими руками и с белыми, ватными, неторопливыми движениями. Голосов Стив не слышал, но по скупым и спокойным манерам представил себе тихий, невыразительный голос. Принцесса же, чёрная с золотым, как светящийся уголёк, ни минуты не сидела на месте, в пёстром костюме, с бусинками на шее и в ушах, с толстыми хитрыми косами вокруг головы она походила на мелкого грызуна, снующего с ветки на ветку и громко чирикающего с прищёлкиваниями на весь лес от зари до зари. Но разница во внешности и особенностях только подчеркнула, с каким одинаково пытливым, сосредоточенным интересом они уткнулись подмышку Баки. Тот оставался спокоен до тех пор, пока к его высокой кушетке, на которой он сидел, болтая ногами, не подкатили стойку с дугообразным сканером. Он замер, но замер так, что сразу становилось понятно, что через секунду сбежит. Доктор быстро переключился на него, что-то втолковывая. Стив в волнении прижал ладони к стеклу, пытаясь поймать бегающий взгляд Баки. И поймал. Тот застыл, пусто вглядываясь в него. Лицо его отвердело, смёрзлось, но он угомонился и кивнул на вопрос доктора. Подсвеченной дугой в полуобъятии охватили его корпус на уровне талии и не спеша повели вверх. Рядом в воздухе немедленно вырисовывались объёмная проекция остатка металлической руки, плеча, груди, шеи и головы со всеми переплетениями сосудов, нервов, костей, мышц. Баки не шевелился, но неотрывно смотрел на Стива. Мертвенность медленно сходила с него, взгляд оживал, и Стив ничего не мог поделать с тем, как в ответ в нём воскрешает, ширится прежняя болезнь. Он не совладал ни с лицом, ни с отразившимися чувствами, Баки двинул бровью, глаза его чуть расширились. Врачебные манипуляции абсолютно перестали беспокоить его. А Стив не мог управиться с собой. Внутри всё кипело и с шипением выплёскивалось через край, напоминая о необходимости укрыться, свернуться, спрятаться. Баки заживо поглощал его…  
Доктор загородил Баки, и Стив, наконец-то, вдохнул; в груди давно горело от застоя. Он отлип от стекла, чувствуя лишь глухоту. Что скажет Баки?  
Но тот промолчал и даже молчал не о том, чего втайне желал и явно боялся Стив. Как быстро всё вернулось. Стоило пережить пару спокойных дней только вдвоём, и Стив опять пропал, провалился в Баки.  
Следующей ночью, последней ночью, после того, как обрубок руки всё-таки отстегнули, Стив смотрел на Баки, перехватывая его сны, и насмотреться не мог. Пялился невозбранно.  
По дороге в криомедицинский институт, пытаясь отвлечь Стива от грустных мыслей, Баки спросил:  
– Стив, когда-нибудь случалось с тобой такое, что ты думал о чём-то вот так-то и так-то, ну, определённым образом, годами, причём, думал, уверен был, а потом – раз! – и эта штука оказывалась совсем другой?  
Стив дёрнул плечом, не отлипая от панорамы непривычного города за окном.  
– Ты подумай, – тихо попросил Баки, – в следующий раз увидимся – скажешь.  
– Когда? – немедленно отреагировал Стив. – Когда увидимся?  
– Год? – неуверенно спросил Баки.  
Стива аж протряхнуло. Чёрная кровь ударила в голову.  
– Месяц? – он зло уставился на Баки.  
– Чокнулся? Я тебе не дохлая рыбина в лавке, разморозил-заморозил за здорово живёшь.  
– А ты не чокнулся?! – крикнул Стив. – Толку от… – Он с усилием прервал себя и снова отвернулся. Когда машина затормозила на стоянке института, Баки повернулся к нему.  
– Ладно, мелкий, не психуй. Иди ко мне.  
Они обнялись, и Баки ерошил и ерошил его волосы на затылке, что совершенно не успокаивало.  
– Может, поедешь обратно?  
– Нет, – Стив сжал его бока. – Я до конца. Не буду психовать. Слово даю.  
– Тогда идём.

*  
Ему казалось: он закричит, но горло забил скрипящий пенопластовый снег. Иней покрыл ещё пять минут назад разгорячённую кожу, Стив оставался снаружи – снаружи! – и всё же чувствовал, как застывает замораживаемое сердце. Не разбить бы.


	18. Неглубокая могила.

– Мистер Роджерс? – окликнул его Т’Чалла и приглашающее и чуточку властно повёл рукой. – У меня есть свободных полчаса и если вы не заняты, то я бы хотел с вами поговорить.  
Стив запоздало кивнул и двинулся вслед за королём в столовую. При виде него помощница короля недовольно поджала губы: она только что накрыла на стол.  
– Обед, ваше величество, – чуть громче, чуть демонстративнее, чем нужно, возвестила она и добавила обвиняющее: – Вы уже пропустили завтрак.  
– Да-да, спасибо, Иддж, ступай, – Т’Чалла легкомысленно всплеснул пальцами на выход, но та стояла, не шевелясь, будто бронзовая статуя карающей богини. – Серьёзно, Иддж, мы совместим, верно, капитан Роджерс?  
Капитан Роджерс торопливо закивал. Та, наконец, опустила глаза и вышла. Стив замер, заворожённый её перетекающими друг в друга линиями, формами, движениями, такими непринуждёнными, лёгкими, ничего не стоящими, и очень, очень опасными.  
– Вот что мне нравится в Иддж больше всего, – король быстро сдёргивал салфетки и сгружал крышки с тарелок, – так то, что она разит насмерть ещё на подлёте. Серьёзных заговорщиков это, конечно, не остановит, но хотя бы из-за мелких неприятностей меня не дёргают.  
– Заговорщиков?  
– Ну, да. Это же королевский двор. Впрочем, в Белом доме, уверен, происходит то же самое. Вас это даже коснулось в некотором роде. Держите.  
Стив моргнул и принял протянутую тарелку. Есть не хотелось до перехваченного спазмом горла. Т’Чалла взял свои приборы и поманил его за собой в угол. У окна размещался большой экран. Король что-то нажал, и комнату заполнили шум плещущих птичьих крыльев, журчание падающей воды, шелест дождя, стук барабанов и звуки непривычной, первобытной, потусторонней музыки.  
– Даже здесь у стен есть уши, – пояснил король. – А я хотел поговорить о мистере Барнсе, – он вплотную приблизился к Стиву.  
Махом вылетели из головы все мировые заговоры, и с новой силой навалилась усталость. Т’Чалла неотрывно смотрел в окно, на зелёное море буйной растительности, на шоколадные горы, вздымающие бурные ручьи и кипящие водопады, на свою землю, с такой жадностью и неистовством отвечающую на любовь солнца.  
– Я вдруг представил, – также негромко продолжил он, вплетая свой голос в замысловатое и ритмическое течение музыки, – как сгинут мои люди, сгину я сам, все дома. И этот дворец заполонят деревья, гигантские травы, жуткие прекрасные цветы, и зверь будет красться между разрушенных колонн на больших мягких лапах, а мистер Барнс всё также будет спать в своём ларце. Что с ним будет, когда он проснётся? И кто его разбудит?  
Стив смотрел на него во все глаза, не понимая, к чему он клонит, но на этих словах он вздрогнул, на языке разлилась горечь. Т’Чалла повернулся к нему.  
– Ему нельзя спать. Пока он спит, лечения нет. Зато кто-нибудь попроворнее мистера Земо может его искать. И найти однажды.  
Стив осторожно поставил тарелку на пол. От запаха еды мутило. Он сцепил руки в замок за спиной, открыл было рот, но так и не заговорил: боялся разрушить эту размеренную звуковую гармонию хриплым карканьем.  
– Я с самого начала считал затею мистера Барнса неудачной. Не скажу, что не понимаю его мотивов, но идея нехороша.  
– Вы не возражали, – просипел Стив.  
– Я и сейчас не возражаю, – вздохнул Т’Чалла, – нам всем нужно немного перевести дух, к тому же мне немного не до него будет в ближайшее время. Но мистеру Барнсу стоит заняться своим недугом.  
– Вы знаете способ? – быстро спросил Стив.  
– Нет. И, боюсь, его не знает никто. Что точно происходило с мистером Барнсом, знает только мистер Барнс. Не помнит, да, но знает. Не думаю, что причастные к изначальным экспериментам специалисты живы или к ним можно подобраться частным порядком. База в Оймяконе законсервирована, и давно, но она не разрушается, то есть раз в несколько лет там проверяют генераторы и основные рабочие узлы станции. Может быть, в каких-то далёких планах есть желание возобновить исследования, в таком случае нужные специалисты живы или их попросили оставить после себя подробные пояснительные записки, голосовые сообщения, фотографии и так далее. В общем, записи по разработке.  
– Всё, что найдено по Зимнему Солдату лежит у меня.  
– Надеюсь, не дома?  
– Нет.  
– Красная книжечка Земо…  
– У меня.  
– Отлично, – Т’Чалла прикусил губу, также сосредоточенно водя взглядом по пейзажу за окном. – Спрятать бы вам это так, чтобы ни одна живая душа… Боюсь, уничтожать пока нельзя – может понадобиться для лечения.  
– Всё-таки лечение?  
– Есть у меня один знакомый. Специалист по магии слова.  
– Магии слова? – Стив решил, что ослышался.  
– Да, слова. Мы наблюдали, как мистер Барнс теряет себя при произношении определённых слов. Но что его цепляет: смысл, последовательность звуков, ритм, интонация?.. Акцент роли не играет… Вопросов много, надо искать ответы. Нельзя хранить гранату с выдернутой чекой, её надо поскорее взорвать в безопасном месте… – на этом месте Стив сжал кулаки, но Т’Чалла невозмутимо продолжал: – Или, в нашем случае, необходимо максимально корректно вставить чеку на место.  
Стив с силой потёр глаза, голова шла кругом.  
– И что этот ваш знакомый… что он знает?  
– Ничего.  
Стив нахмурился. Неясность злила, со злостью пришла ясность.  
– Не знаю. Нет. Нет. Надо подумать. Я должен подумать.  
– А я не спрашиваю вас, – Т’Чалла повернулся к нему всем корпусом и заглянул в глаза. Стив вспыхнул, от растерянности он не сразу нашёл слова, но королю они были и не нужны. – Мистер Барнс вполне дееспособен. Решать ему.  
Стив ещё не пришёл в себя от схлестнувшихся стыда и обиды.  
– Не обижайтесь, мистер Роджерс, – Т’Чалла мягко коснулся его локтя, словно прося прощения за жестокие слова. – Я понимаю, вы привыкли быть его командиром, его капитаном…  
– Другом, – Стив выдохнул. – Я привык быть ему другом. Но вы правы, – торопливо продолжил он, – решать ему.  
– Хорошо, что мы договорились, – слабо проговорил Т’Чалла, и Стив вдруг увидел, как сильно устал король Ваканды. На него столько всего свалилось в последнее время, и ещё больше он взвалил на себя. А ведь ещё недавно ходил себе беспечным принцем.  
– Зачем вам это? – вырвалось у него. – Зачем вам Баки?  
– Он – напоминание, – помолчав, сказал Т’Чалла. – Напоминание о том, что однажды я потерял сомнение, потерял разум, пошёл за эмоциями. Позволил себе в одиночку судить, вынес приговор и попытался привести его в исполнение. Это недопустимо для короля.  
Король прижал пальцы к стеклу, вновь обратив взор на туманные пики гор и небоскрёбов.  
– И честно говоря, я не хочу волноваться ещё и о спящем. Я бы предпочёл видеть его в строю, чтобы он смог защитить себя и, быть может, и моё королевство. Вы же видите, мистер Роджерс, что-то надвигается. Сехмет прижимает свой колючий язык к пересохшему нёбу. Она жаждет. Она уже прокалила свои огненные стрелы. Она готова. Она лишь ждёт, когда Баст допоёт свою песню и перестанет кружиться в танце, чтобы метнуть над нами свой солнечный диск…  
Солнечный диск, которым забавлялись боги, уже запущен, ещё чуть-чуть... Стив как наяву увидел белую широкую лестницу, гибкую прекрасную танцовщицу со сверкающими глазами и яркой улыбкой. Весёлые зрители подбадривают её одобрительными возгласами, постукивают тонкими посохами, машут разноцветными лентами. Девушка кружится быстрее, музыканты идут на следующий заход, кто-то уже хочет присоединиться, в каждом уголке праздничных залов клубится радость. И вдруг Стив замечает её. Она стоит, не скрываясь, в белом тугом платье, руки её свободно и покойно опущены вдоль туловища. Без улыбки, но доброжелательно смотрит она на сестру. Но вот музыка стихает и Баст видит Сехмет. Она протягивает ей руку, кивает, и Сехмет резко взмахивает рукавами. В следующий миг огненной волной смывает людей, и лестницу, и залы, и всё небо, и сквозь завесу ревущего пламени проступает острая, оскаленная звериная морда, вымазанная в крови.  
– Сехмет готова, – повторил Т’Чалла, – но пока она любуется сестрой, а Бастет ещё не устала, её можно попросить о помощи в излечении.  
Король опустил руку. На стекле догорели и исчезли пять мутных точек, оставленные его пальцами.  
– И каким образом вы намерены просить её? – сказки сказками, и как бы Т’Чалла ни одёргивал его, но это дело касалось Стива лично, он был кровно в нём заинтересован. – Если можно, я бы хотел присутствовать.  
Король медленно моргнул, словно просыпаясь, возвращаясь из другой реальности.  
– Конечно, мистер Роджерс. Я познакомлю вас с тем, кто говорит с Сехмет. Но я позвал вас для другого. Я понимаю, что ответ на мой вопрос вы уже дали, но всё же спрошу: могу ли я рассчитывать на вас, если мистер Барнс согласиться попробовать что-то вспомнить и поговорить с моим… человеком?  
Стив кивнул.  
– Или если что-то пойдёт не так и понадобиться ваша помощь?  
– Конечно. Я всегда на связи.  
– Тогда сразу договоримся встретиться месяца через три. Если у вас будет время, неплохо бы ещё что-нибудь поискать по поводу прошлого мистера Барнса. Хотя бы разузнать о его кураторах.  
– Я так понял, не осталось ни одного. Сами понимаете: Зимнего Солдата держали в строгой секретности  
– Верно, но странные, внезапно проявившиеся способности мистера Земо меня беспокоят.

*  
Ранним утром они с королём тряслись по лесным дорогам в охотничьем автомобиле, крытом обычным брезентом. Или не обычным. В этой стране любая неприметная палка или камень могли быть начинены вибраниумом или электроникой. Автомобиль проехал небольшую деревню на десяток домов и остановился у хижины на отшибе. Судя по тому, что на местных их приезд не произвёл никакого впечатления, король здесь бывал. Только ребятня издали показала на Стива пальцем – на большого белого, – похихикала да усвистала по своим важным делам. Мокрое розовое солнце выкатывалось из-за горизонта.  
Глиняная хижина с крытой листьями крышей была небольшой, но крепкой и ладной. В пристройке через распахнутую дверь Стив заметил вполне себе современный генератор электрического питания и бойлер для воды. За сетчатым забором рылись в траве куры, вдалеке под деревьями прыгали козлята. Звонко заорал петух. Из курятника спиной вперёд резво выкатился маленький кругленький человечек с корзинкой яиц. Морщинистое лицо в чёрных крапинах было хорошо выскоблено от щетины, блестящую, тёмную, как орех, лысину на затылке подпирал седой, плотный венчик. Человечек что-то проворчал с прищёлкиванием языка в дверь, петух с готовностью накукарекал на него во всю глотку и яростно захлопал крыльями.  
– Что, опять не слушается? – Т’Чалла улыбался открыто и спокойно, как своей сестре. Он нарочно сразу заговорил по-английски.  
– Да куда там, – хозяин открыл двери курятника настежь и припёр камнем, чтобы та не закрывались от порыва ветра. – В суп бы его…  
– Сколько ты уже грозишься? – Т’Чалла ступил на тропку, ведшую к дому. – Год? Два?  
– Да какой из него суп?! – хозяин быстро намыливал руки в тазу. – Он старше меня лет на сто! Труха в перьях!  
Петух заголосил со злобным подхрипыванием.  
– Слыхал? – хозяин мотнул головой в сторону курятника и крикнул в распахнутую дверь: – Не выражайся! У нас гости. – Он снял с верёвки чистое полотенце и вытер руки. – Ну, здравствуй. – И крепко обнял короля.  
– Здравствуй.  
– Мы виделись три дня назад. Что-то случилось? – хозяин с любопытством взглянул на Стива.  
– Случилось, но пока я хотел лишь заручиться твоим словом. Для моего товарища. Знакомьтесь.  
– Стив Роджерс.  
– Ндиди, но вы можете называть меня Нед.  
– Ничего, мне не трудно, Ндиди. Спасибо. А ваш петух, я смотрю, хорошо знает английский.  
– Поблагодари, невежа, тебя похвалили! – крикнул Ндиди в сторону курятника.  
Курятник высокомерно безмолвствовал.  
– Слыхал? – хозяин сокрушённо покачал головой. – Только ругаться и может. Этот-то и по-арабски загнёт, мало не покажется.  
И Стив засмеялся. Впервые за два дня.  
Они вошли в маленький домик. Король и Стив уселись на жёстких подушках, разложенных на полу вдоль стены. У противоположной стены под обычным обеденным столом помаргивал тихий плоский системник, по экрану над столом ползли строчки. Хозяин смахнул экран и включил электрический чайник с неоновой подсветкой. Стив смотрел, как закипает вода и слушал короля.  
– У меня гость, Ндиди. Он… болен… не в порядке. Пока он… м-м-м… на восстановлении в институте. Через несколько месяцев ему понадобиться помощь. Мистер Роджерс его друг, поэтому он здесь.  
– Какого рода помощь? – хозяин заваривал в трёх стаканчиках травы и ягоды.  
– С ним надо… разговаривать, – Т’Чалла задумчиво почесал бровь.  
– Кто же справится с этим лучше друга? – Ндиди колко взглянул на Стива.  
– Тут не так всё просто, – Т’Чалла взял свою чашку и посмотрел на Стива, позволяя ему сказать всё, что сочтёт нужным.  
– Мой друг долго был в плену. В нехорошем плену. Там… экспериментировали с сознанием. Электрический ток, заморозка, стирание памяти и слова-триггеры. Полная дезориентация. Будто подселили нового человека, который иногда выскакивает из моего друга, – слова вдруг потерялись, и Стив замер, не дыша. В какой-то момент он услышал, как за стеной негромко квохчут куры и незамысловатые домашние звуки вернули его в настоящий час. Собеседники его смотрели в чашки. – При этом его натаскивали как сильную боевую единицу, – продолжил он. – Может быть опасен, если при нём произнести определённую последовательность слов. Забывает себя и подчиняется только тому, кто знает слова.  
– Вы знаете эти слова? – живо спросил Ндиди. Теперь Стив колко взглянул на него.  
– Да, я знаю, – медленно ответил он.  
– Отлично, позаботьтесь о том, чтобы никто другой их не узнал.  
– Этого мало. Потому что мы не знаем, сколько ещё людей в мире знают эти слова. Есть один точно, но он сейчас под следствием, – Стив посмотрел на короля. – И ему точно не грозит смертная казнь.  
Т’Чалла ожесточённо сжал губы и покачал головой.  
– Ндиди, он и убил отца, – внезапно горько пожаловался он. – И спровоцировал приступ у друга мистера Роджерса.  
Ндиди протянул руку и с силой сжал запястье короля Т’Чаллы.  
– Ты молодец, раз ему не грозит смертная казнь.  
– Сейчас друг мистера Роджерса на попечении Шури и доктора Стоуна, – продолжил король. – У них все данные, может, и они что-то придумают.  
– Джеки и Шури – это хорошо. У них отличная команда, – рассеянно задумался Ндиди. – Полагаю, дело в повторении и определённых манипуляциях. Надо идти тем же путём. Повторять и ничего не делать дальше, предоставлять полную свободу. Никакого подчинения.  
– Опасно.  
– А я не говорю о полной последовательности. По одному слову. Их вбили в него как колышки. Теперь их нужно расшатать по одному. Если без конца повторять слово – оно теряет смысл. Нужно обессмыслить всю последовательность.  
– Но после молчания слово всё равно обретает смысл.  
– Верно. Но и ваш друг больше не в плену. Расшатанные колышками ямки он заполнит, как камешками, хорошими чувствами и мыслями, добрыми воспоминаниями. Не будет ни электротока, ни заморозки. И колышки со временем вытеснятся.  
– Ты загорелся, – Т’Чалла улыбнулся. – Поможешь?  
– Да, очень интересно посмотреть, что выйдет, – Ндиди вернул ему улыбку.   
Стив стиснул челюсти, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Для Ндиди Баки лишь любопытный пациент. Редкий случай.  
– К тому же, – добавил Ндиди, – Шури и Джеки тоже попробуют. А вашему другу, – он повернулся к Стиву, – в любом случае будет нужен тот, с кем можно поболтать. Или помолчать.  
– Помолчать…  
– Порой молчание целебнее слов.  
Вряд ли, подумал Стив, вспомнив Тони. Но сделанного не воротишь. Впрочем, он и на сегодняшний день не понял, как можно было распорядиться даже не информацией – безосновательной догадкой, – правильно.  
На обратном пути король Т’Чалла признался:  
– Это мой учитель. Я в двенадцать лет сильно болел, пропускал школу, и отец попросил Ндиди позаниматься со мной. Он знает всё на свете.  
«И во что мы выросли?» – задался вопросом Стив, вспомнив свои детские болячки, и невольно сравнивая себя с королём.  
– Он служил в университете, учил будущих врачей, а потом бросил, мотался по миру, вернулся, живёт в лесу, бесплатно лечит деревенских.  
– У него что-то случилось, – проницательно заметил Стив.  
– Да. Несёт личное покаяние.  
– И вы думаете, он поможет?  
– Уверен.  
Стив с сомнением прикусил губу.  
– И по поводу связи, – сменил тему король. – Мистер Роджерс, куда планируете податься? Нью-Йорк?  
– Вряд ли. Скорее всего, в Европу.  
– Что в Европе знаете лучше всего?  
– Лондон.  
Остаток пути король Т’Чалла занимался своими делами, непрерывно работая с планшетом и коммуникатором, застёгнутым на запястье. Во дворце их встретила принцесса Шури и вместе с ними побежала в кабинет брата. У дверей уже стоял какой-то парень. В кабинете парень, не заботясь о субординации, быстро устроился за столом и развернул экранов тридцать. У Стива даже глаза разъехались от обилия картинок  
– О какой улице будем договариваться? – по-деловому начал Т’Чалла.  
– М-м-м, – на ум пришёл только паб, куда приходила Пегги в красном платье. – Кингсман-стрит, пожалуй, но там бомбили…  
– Сейчас проверим.  
На прозрачных подложках, развешанных в воздухе вокруг стола замелькали кадры. Вскоре на одном из них отразилось новое крыльцо паба. Оказалось, что улица удачно плавно изгибалась чуть ли не под прямым углом. Поэтому на ней было несколько мест, которые не пробивали камеры уличного наблюдения. Рассмотрев варианты, договорились о десятиступенчатом крыльце трёхэтажного дома с красной дверью, которое просматривалось только слева.  
– Смотрите, мистер Роджерс. Сообщения будут появляться за крыльцом, справа, в самом углу, придавленные обломком кирпича. Муллу, запомнил? – Т’Чалла на секунду отвлёкся на помощника. – Сообщения будете забирать, кирпич выбрасывать. Если вам понадобиться в Ваканду, оставьте на этом же месте кирпичный осколок. Но имейте в виду, что немедленно вас забрать не удастся: секретность быстро не делается.  
Парень по имени Муллу снял у Стива отпечатки пальцев и отсканировал сетчатку глаза.  
– Муллу, Шури, – и король мягко повёл властной рукой. Те немедленно выскочили за дверь. – Дальше. У меня есть личный джет. Небольшой, но сверхмощный. Он ваш.  
– Нет.  
– Да. Вам нужнее. И это не благотворительность, а вполне практическая сделка. Я заинтересован, чтобы в случае крайней нужды вы с друзьями могли быстренько примчаться Ваканде на помощь. – Т’Чалла потёр лоб. Он говорил всё быстрее, и Стиву не хотелось тратить его время на споры. Он вернёт джет в целости и сохранности. – К нему возьмёте запас горючего. Заправлять и чинить можете на частном аэродроме в Дубае. Координаты здесь есть. Там о вас уже знают. – Он потряс хитрым коммуникатором и собственноручно застегнул его на запястье Стива. – Не злоупотребляйте связью по нему, чтобы не пришлось топить в море.  
Стив криво усмехнулся – об этом можно было и не упоминать.  
– Деньги?  
– Есть.  
– Не стесняйтесь, если что. Это всего лишь средство.  
Ну да, подумал Стив, когда нужды не знаешь, стесняться нечего.

*  
Первым делом Стив рванул к Бартонам. Увидев его в одиночестве, Лора расплакалась. Но в дом впустила. За сутки, что он пробыл на ферме, они обменялись несколькими фразами.  
– Мне нужно оставить квинджет. Его не засекут, он будет под защитой, – Стив нажал на кнопку манипулятора, джет немедленно покрылся изморозью и через секунду растаял, даже проявилась иллюзия солнечных лучей и тени от кустов на лужайке. Стив протянул Лоре манипулятор. – Если всё же что-то пойдёт не так, прячьтесь внутри. Из кабины тоже можно активировать защиту. Он выдержит двести прямых попаданий из гранатомёта. Все кнопки подписаны. – Стив показал на манипуляторе, но Лора не сводила с него грустного взора.  
– Ты пойдёшь за ним?  
– Конечно, – Стив зажмурился, подставив лицо сухому, безрадостному солнцу. – Их посадили без трибунала… – Он замолчал, и когда Лора повернулась спиной, шагнув к дому, окликнул: – Тебе нужны деньги?  
Она отрицательно качнула волосами и вдруг замерла.  
– Может, нам уехать? На курорт… шум, туристы…  
– Только не Европа, – быстро вставил Стив. – Дубай. Север Африки. Но Дубай надёжнее. И… лучше бы по другим документам.  
– Ну, это-то не проблема, – отмахнулась Лора.  
– Правда?  
Она прищурилась, смерив его взглядом, и ушла в дом. А через минуту вынесла ему бумажку с нацарапанным адресом и паролем-отзывом.  
– Патроны для четырнадцатого Ругера? – переспросил Стив, пялясь на бумажку. – Я тоже жалею марлинов?  
– Это охотничий магазин, – пояснила Лора. – Ты же не думаешь, что я познакомилась с Клинтом на пляже? – с интересом спросила она.  
– Учились в школе, ты стукнула его машину, вечеринка в одной компании, жили по соседству, – он осёкся, перед глазами пронеслась соседка Шэрон, просачивающаяся в его квартиру с пистолетом в руке. Лора усмехнулась.  
– Я предупрежу, что ты свяжешься, – тихо пообещала она.  
Стив натаскал воды, собрал поленницу, скосил траву вокруг дома, подправил забор. Поужинал, когда все в доме уже спали. Покой не шёл, и он просидел всю ночь на веранде, напряжённо следя за звёздами. Стоило восточному краю неба заалеть, он поднялся и бесшумно покинул ферму, шагая в сторону гаснущих звёзд. Добрался до лысого холма и повернул на сто тридцать градусов. Добрёл до ручья. Нашёл замшелый валун и, ориентируясь по нему, ступил на самый берег. В этом месте ручей изгибался, разливался шире из-за того, что противоположный берег круто вздымался, тогда как другой вечно подмывало. Раздевшись, Стив вошёл в воду; он оскальзывался на донных камнях, задевая противные склизские коряги. Нашёл и разворошил кладку. Найденный запаянный пакет вынес на берег, надорвал и вынул несколько купюр. Воруя мелочь по домам, Баки два года назад подал ему блестящую идею. Уже тогда Стив смутно догадывался, что будет непросто и понадобятся и незаконное существование, и свободные, неотслеживаемые деньги. Утрамбовав рюкзак, Стив, наконец, зашагал перелесками к дороге. Он ощущал себя выдернутым в Европу сорок четвёртого.

*  
За документами Стив отправился через две недели. Всё это время он ночевал в чужих сараях, грузовиках и гнилых мотелях, где спрашивают только деньги. Щетина на лице к тому времени достаточно отросла для новой фотографии. В обычном универсальном магазине он купил пару джинсов, свитер, несколько пар белья и маек, тёмную кепку и массивную стариковскую оправу для очков с простыми стёклами.  
В охотничьей лавке Дель-Рио проблем с паролем-отзывом не возникло. Сонный продавец равнодушно написал на смятом чеке адрес.  
– Ступайте сразу же. Я предупрежу, вас встретят.  
Стив молча кивнул и отправился на поиски нужной улицы. По указанному адресу оказалась типовая квартира на последнем этаже муниципального многоэтажного дома.  
– Вы с постоем? – спросила такая же равнодушная, как давешний продавец, женщина.  
– Что?  
– Комнату надо?  
– Не откажусь.  
Лучше за всем проследить самостоятельно.  
– Две сотни.  
– За ночь?!  
– За четыре дня, пока всё готовится, – абсолютно безэмоционально отозвалась женщина. Она и сама была вся какая-то неприметная, средняя, скромно одетая, отутюженная, гладкая и совершенно не запоминающаяся. Ещё, поди, и в церковь ходит, подумал Стив.  
– Согласен-согласен, – Стив вынул деньги.  
– Потом за всё сразу рассчитаетесь, – женщина показала ему глухую и слепую, как гостиничный номер, комнату с кухней и ванной. Бросила на односпальную армейскую койку стопку чистого белья и полотенца. – Располагайтесь.  
Стив проспал до вечера, сунув под подушку пистолет. Проснулся он от стука в дверь. Идти нужно было в соседнюю квартиру, где благообразный сморщенный старичок с обсыпанными жёстким седым волосом большими мясистыми ушами, в специальных нарукавниках из плотной, шуршащей тёмно-синей материи, каллиграфическим почерком записал все желаемые Стивом новые данные. Выдумывать пришлось на ходу. Теренс Грант Гардинер. Средняя школа в Монтане. Служба в армии. Водитель на дальние направления. Недвижимостью не владеет. Не женат. Детей нет. Судимостей нет. Старичок, который так и не представился, спросил тишайшим голосом:  
– Изменения внешности? Покраска? Татуировки? Линзы? Пирсинг? Электронные нейромаски?  
Стива поразило, какими продвинутыми технологиями владели мошенники, и с какой простотой и бесстрастностью подходили эти люди к делу, будто товар в лавке предлагали. Впрочем, так оно и было.  
– Вы не боитесь, что я маньяк? Или из полиции? – резко спросил Стив.  
Старичок поднял голову, будто прислушиваясь к звукам, которых обычно на шестнадцатом этаже не услышишь, и с явственным удивлением прищурился на Стива.  
– Нет, так нет, – просипел он. – Чего ругаться?  
Интересно, на кого они работают?  
Старичок встал, аккуратно снял и неспешно скатал нарукавники. Поманил Стива за собой. В соседней комнате на треноге стоял фотографический аппарат с широким объективом. Старик зажёг лампы, поставил стул у белого занавеса и пригласил присесть. Стив нервно поправил ворот свитера, зачесал пальцами волосы, вспушил бороду и уселся не без внутреннего трепета. Ладно, если он преступник, так и будет жить, как преступник. Ладно.  
Все дни он спал или рисовал. Образы пёрли напропалую, до дрожи, до необходимости хвататься за шариковую ручку, неотразимые, буйные, и он жалел лишь о том, что под рукой нет цветных карандашей. На улице он предпочитал не появляться без документов: неприятностей хватало, чтобы множить их без нужды. Он чёркал в блокноте высотки Ваканды, заснеженную базу, кровь на каменных, вечномёрзлых плитах, заваленный на бок квинджет, опутанный тропическими растениями, райскую птицу на фоне водопада, разбитое плечо Баки, закушенный зубами кончик карандаша, прядь волос, заправленную за ухо. В опасениях собственной реакции, не осмеливаясь замахнуться на полный портрет, он сбивал охотку, прорисовывая руки, ботинки, очертания тела под одеялом. Он вспоминал первые полгода после смерти мамы, как он исходил на наброски своего детства, теперь его сжигала та же боль, смягчённая надеждой, но усиленная страхом неудачи.

*  
Вступление на кривую дорожку влетело Стиву в шестьдесят тысяч. Рюкзак опустел на две трети, зато теперь он мог взять машину и отправиться к той, ради которой ему и нужны были американские документы.  
– Какого чёрта, Стив! – Бекки была взбешена. – Я смотрю новости и что я там вижу?  
– Ложь, – спокойно обнял её Стив. – Всё неправда. Здравствуй.  
– Объяснись! – потребовала она.  
– Обязательно. Мэри уехала?  
– Да, к сыну. Откуда ты узнал?  
– Следил. Три дня уже ошиваюсь здесь.  
Бекки раздула ноздри и тряхнула головой, как норовистый бычок.  
– Садись.  
– Бекки, я вне закона. По документам я теперь Терри. Теренс Грант Гардинер. – Бекки пошевелила губами, повторяя и запоминая. На лице её застыло несчастное выражение.  
– Как же так, Стив? Что ты сделал?  
– Многое. Но я не преступник, – Стив поставил локти на стол и сжал ладони.  
– Мэри говорила, что в новостях трепали имя моего брата. – Стив вздрогнул, но промолчал. – Мы решили, что он твой сумасшедший фанат. Знаешь, у таких может быть плохо с головой.  
– Нас подставили. Сейчас преступник, тот, кто устроил взрыв в Вене и назвался… именем твоего брата, пойман, он признался, доказательства есть.  
– Тогда почему ты вне закона?  
– Потому что сопротивлялся. Моих друзей, которые тоже сопротивлялись, но попались, до сих пор не выпустили. Они так и сидят без суда. Буду ими заниматься.  
– Не попадись, – тихо попросила Бекки. Стив покивал, опираясь щекой на переплетённые пальцы. Усталость накатывала волнами. На ум никак не шло, как сказать ей про Баки.  
– Давай, что ли, слопаем по блинчику, – сокрушённо вздохнула Бекки. Стив прикрыл глаза, но заставил себя сдёрнуться со стула; поплёлся за нею в кухню.  
– Послушай, Бекки, – Стив уже замучился готовиться к разговору, – помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, как нашёл Баки, когда попал в Европу. Он в плену был.  
– Конечно, помню, – Бекки отвернулась от плиты и неотрывно воззрилась на Стива. Он откашлялся.  
– Я тебе рассказывал, что нашёл его в лаборатории, его пичкали какой-то дрянью.  
Бекки, не мигая, смотрела на него.  
– И я тут выяснил, что это была сыворотка, ну, примерно такая, какой меня накачивали. А она позволяет выжить там, где бы обычный человек погиб.  
– Та-а-ак, – Бекки предусмотрительно села на стул. – Выходит, в новостях… – И тут же оборвала себя: – Как ты это выяснил?  
Стив заёрзал.  
– Случайно.  
– Чёрт тебя возьми, Стивен Грант Роджерс или как там тебя сейчас, говори!  
– Я тут встретил…  
– О боже! Он жив?!  
– Да, – Стив закивал. – Определённо. Я его видел, разговаривал, жил с ним несколько дней. Баки жив, Бекки.  
Бекки мелко затрясло, руки зашарили по скатерти. Стив подскочил, загрохотал стаканами, приобнял было, но она вырвалась. Выпила воду залпом. Утёрлась ладонью.  
– Вдыхай ртом, выдыхай через нос, – Стив осторожно погладил её плечи.  
– Благодари бога, что у меня четверо детей и десять внуков, – судорожно выдохнула она. – Мёртвые, конечно, не восставали из могил, но насмотрелась я всякого.  
Она старательно и размеренно дышала, успокаиваясь. Стив опустился на колено возле стула, заглядывая ей в глаза. Удивительно, но Бекки справилась. Он боялся болезненной затяжной истерики. Про неверие он не думал. Когда краски вернулись на лицо, она решительно поднялась.  
– Пошли.  
– Куда?  
– К нему, конечно.  
– Но его здесь нет. Он в другой стране. Он… лечится. Баки всё это время был в плену.  
– В плену? Лечится? От чего? – Бекки рухнула на место и задумалась. С сухим клацаньем побарабанила ногтями по стакану. – Он помешался?  
– Нет. Нет. Есть проблемы, и заковыристые, но он помнит себя. Меня вспомнил. И про тебя расспрашивал. Ты не представляешь, как он обрадовался, услышав про тебя.  
– Ну, ещё бы, – прошептала Бекки, лицо её скривилось, глаза заблестели, но, сглотнув и дёрнув подбородком, она взяла себя в руки. – Рассказывай, Стив, что я из тебя всё клещами вытаскиваю? Рассказывай всё.  
Стив рассказал довольно сжатую версию событий, полностью исключив кровавое прошлое Баки. Как он встретил его в Вашингтоне на мосту, глазам не поверил, Баки сбежал, и Стив искал его два года, ему помогали друзья, откопали много информации, нашли его логово, Баки снова попытался сбежать, но Стив вынудил его остаться с ним, увёз лечиться.  
– Что же он такой невезучий-то, а? Семья у нас хорошая, и он не самый дурак был, выучился даже, а вот поди ж ты.  
– Это плен, Бекки, там не разбирают, кто хороший, кто плохой, – резко сказал Стив. Он помолчал, сжав переносицу. – Извини.  
Бекки горестно качала головой.  
– Он в безопасности, Бекки. Теперь в безопасности.  
Ха, хотел бы он быть так в этом уверен!  
– А у кого он был в плену?  
Стив сжал зубы.  
– У Советов, а потом… у наших, – закончил он неохотно.  
– У наших? Как это?  
– Его выкупили, но не отпустили. Держали в лаборатории. Экспериментировали.  
Бекки прижала задрожавшие пальцы ко рту.  
– Нет-нет, – Стив опять опустился радом с ней на колено, поглаживая по плечам, – уже всё позади. Смотри, что у меня есть.  
Пока он рылся в кармане, Бекки сказала с неожиданным гневом:  
– Вот говорила моя Линн, что в правительстве сидят одни мудаки. Лаборатория!  
– Тихо-тихо, смотри, письмо тебе.  
– Письмо?! Стивен Роджерс, и ты молчал?!  
– Да как молчал, рассказывал, – Стив улыбнулся. – Фотография ещё. – Он быстро нашёл фото и сунул трубку Бекки.  
Та долго рассматривала снимок.  
– Волосы длинные… Он хиппи?  
– Хиппи? – растерянно переспросил Стив. – Я не знаю.  
– А! Мужики. Ничего никогда не спросите.  
– Да как-то и в голову не пришло, – недоумённо оправдывался Стив. – Ему не до стрижек было.  
– Точно, это я сглупила… Молодой, как ты… Это из-за сыворотки?  
– Да, – Стив предпочёл не распространяться про заморозку. Хватит с Бекки.  
– А глаза испуганные. И небритый.  
– Ну да, он не привык фотографироваться, да ещё на телефон. Переживал, что со щетиной, но я ему сказал, какой уж есть. Ты не расстроишься.  
Бекки фыркнула:  
– Буду я ещё из-за всякой ерунды расстраиваться. Но шрам я вижу.  
– Это мы с ним подрались, – быстро сказал Стив и запоздало прикусил язык.  
– Подрались? – она проницательно взглянула на него. – Скажи честно, Стив, он буйный? У него приступы?  
– Ну, да, – Стив уже не знал, как соврать, чтобы не врать. – Приступы. Только он тихий. Если его не трогать.  
– А ты, как водится, потрогал?  
Стив только вздохнул.  
– А что говорят врачи? Он вылечиться?  
– Вылечиться, – с удивительной убеждённостью ответил он. – Бекки, как только будет можно, он приедет к тебе.  
– Стив, я же старая. Мне восемьдесят три! Мне надо! А вдруг я умру.  
– Придётся тебе дожить, Бекки, – серьёзно сказал Стив. – Ты уж постарайся. Почитай письмо. Ты увидишь, он нормален и помнит тебя.  
Бекки дрожащими руками открыла конверт и развернула листы.  
– Бумага-то хорошая, значит, не в дыре какой-нибудь живёт, – голос её подрагивал, но она отчаянно храбрилась.  
– Да ты просто Шерлок Холмс, – усмехнулся Стив.  
Бекки обстоятельно надела очки.  
– Ой! Это его почерк. Господи, его дурные скачущие буквы с толстыми палочками. Я же его письма с фронта наизусть знала, два последних, запоздавших, и сейчас у меня хранятся.  
Она сорвала очки и расплакалась, прижав листы к лицу. Стив притиснул её к себе, а она рыдала в голос, как маленькая девочка. Маленькая Бекки Барнс.

*  
В Сент-Луисе он раскопал ещё один схрон с деньгами и патронами. Теперь ему светил Мексиканский залив. С Бекки они договорились, что связываться будут через записки в почтовом ящике. По-другому никак.  
– Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности. К тому же я теперь нескоро появлюсь.  
– Ты письмо взял? Передашь ему привет и чтобы он быстрее поправлялся. И Стив, если ему ко мне нельзя, я поеду сама, как только он будет готов. И пусть не тянет с этим!  
– Конечно, Бекки. Я тебя сфотографировал, пока ты не видела.  
– Стив, ну чего там красивого…  
– Для него – всё.  
– Иди ради бога, а то я опять расплачусь.  
– Бекки, только не кисни, пожалуйста.

*  
Ещё в Дель-Рио, перед самым отъездом, он опять завернул в охотничий магазин и, испросив паролем отзыв, задал вопрос. Продавец на секунду бросил сонный взгляд в потолок.  
– Две тыщщи, – для него не существовало, казалось, никаких трудностей, в этой лавке можно было купить всё, что угодно.  
Стив, пока ещё привыкавший к личине преступника, не сразу сообразил, о чём он, но всё ж таки сориентировался самостоятельно. Вынул из внутреннего кармана четыре бумажки и положил на прилавок – хозяин смахнул их в ящик, написал на бумажке адрес и несколько цифр телефонного номера, подержал перед лицом Стива и тут же при нём поджёг в пепельнице.  
Так из Сент-Луиса он отправился в Оахаку. Позвонил из кафе автобусной станции.  
– Вы где-то остановились? – спросили его в ответ на просьбу о встрече и упоминании Дель-Рио.  
– Нет. Только из автобуса.  
– Вот и славно. Возьмите номер с видом на океан, искупайтесь, не скупитесь на массаж, здесь он очень хорош, рекомендую. Словом, передохните. Встретимся двадцать шестого, в четыре, в этом же кафе.  
– Но… – Стив с недоумением посмотрел на пищащую трубку. Какое кафе? Откуда собеседник знает, из какого кафе он звонил? Двадцать шестого, это же через пять дней. Пять дней! Стив застонал: он умом тронется. Чокнется, сказал в нём голос Баки, чокнется. Или за ним будут следить? Кто-то с ним свяжется в массажном салоне?  
Как бы то ни было, пришлось искать номер на первой линии, послушно купаться и прилежно ходить к массажисту. Но к нему так никто и не подошёл. Только на третий день он пришёл к выводу, что незнакомец по ту сторону трубки говорил буквально. И про передохнуть, и про кафе. Но он не мог передохнуть: перетянутые до лучших времён нервы боялись расслабиться. Он не видел океана – просто яма, полная воды, не видел ярких цветов – трава и трава, не видел ветра – несущиеся массы воздуха, не видел архитектуры – дома, набитые людьми. Куда-то подевалось умение видеть красоту. Он воспринимал лишь обыденность. В бесцельных блужданиях по городу его заинтересовала тень от церкви, завалившая тротуар. Ему даже показалось, что в портале мелькнула фигура отца Маркуса. Стив не смог удержать истерического смешка, вспомнив его теории о влюблённости в собственную несчастливую любовь. Ноги сами понесли его в церковь. Тьма туристов. Он бродил меж колонн, скользил праздным взглядом по вогнутому алтарю, по каменной резьбе стен, задрав голову, рассматривал купол, но драгоценные красоты не возбуждали чувств. Интересно, сказал бы ему спасибо Баки, если бы знал, сколько усилий приложил в своей жизни Стив, чтобы смириться с собой и своей несчастной любовью. Замучился бы виноватостью.  
Лишь на выходе Стив узнал, что оставляет за спиной базилику Богоматери Одиночества. Господи Боже, даже будь на земле базилика Богоматери Не-Одиночества, чёрта с два попалась бы она ему на пути!

*  
В назначенный час у столика Стива появился худой, невысокого роста парень.  
– Пшли, – кивнул на выход. Отправились они, – что окончательно сразило Стива, – на пляж. Парень был не так молод, как показался в полумраке занавешенных окон кафе; его шорты, рубашка навыпуск, спортивная кепка больше подходили студенту. На пляже незнакомец долго пахал песок, пока не добрёл до нужного ему места, он быстро разделся до плавок, аккуратной стопочкой сложил одежду на открытые пляжные туфли, и погнал в море. Дряблая на боках и на локтях кожа, звёздчатые венки под коленями, выпирающие вдоль хребта крупные бусины позвонков не мешали ему отлично плавать. Стив подумал десять секунд, но делать нечего – двинул следом.  
– Могу я называть вас Терри? – мужик вынырнул рядом.  
– Да.  
– Меня зовите Диего, – и ушёл под воду.  
– Чего хотите? – вынырнул он за спиной.  
– Мне надо разрушить охранную сигнализацию в чрезвычайно охраняемом месте, но так, чтобы о разрушениях догадались как можно позже.  
– Понял, – Диего широкими гребками поплыл прочь. Стив ещё немного поплескался и отправился на берег. Ему казалось, он уже полпляжа пересыпал сквозь пальцы, когда, наконец, Диего нанырялся. Он вышел из воды и с размаху плюхнулся на живот, прижавшись щекой к насыпанной горке песка. Стив украдкой разглядывал его тёмное, красно-коричневое тело, дублёную, просоленную шкуру.  
– Восемьсот сейчас, двести – после.  
Стив вздрогнул и почувствовал, как по затылку пронёсся рой потревоженных мурашек.  
– Наличностью нет, на счету, но счёт заблокирован, скорее всего.  
Диего молчал так долго, что Стив, накрутив себя до паники, уже решил уходить. Он встал, когда Диего лениво приоткрыл глаз.  
– Разберёмся, – он со вздохом сел, вытряхнул песок из волос и вынул из кучки одежды тонкое чёрное стёклышко. Стив устроился напротив.  
– Есть какие-нибудь данные?  
Стив вынул старую погашенную трубку. Когда-то Тони, в минуту хвастовства удачно сделанной работой, демонстрировал ему схемы халкбастера и, чтобы до Стива лучше дошёл весь триумф мысли гения, засветил несколько схем Рафта. Стив тихонько постучал телефоном по губам.  
– Я нарисую.  
– Уверены? От этого зависит успех операции.  
– Да.  
– Когда?  
– К вечеру.  
– Отлично, значит, вечером здесь, – Диего требовательно ткнул пальцем в песок, поднялся, быстро оделся и исчез. Стив отправился понукать мозг и вспоминать увиденное. Вечером отдал наброски Диего.   
– Я свяжусь с вами. Ждите в течение недели.  
Ждите… Он и ждал! Порой казалось, что он ничего не умеет делать лучше, чем ждать это треклятое вечное завтра.  
Через пять дней Диего, как ни в чём не бывало, заявился прямо в номер.  
– Когда внутрь проберётесь, в любой считыватель, даже просто в дверной замок, сунете чип. Забираете команду, надеваете намордники и активируете телефонную трубку. Чип и трубку пришлю в течение месяца. Куда вы намерены податься?  
– В Лондон, – хрипло ответил Стив и запоздало мелькнула мысль: кому он доверился?  
– Вас найдут. Прогуливайтесь время от времени у Тауэра.  
– Кто вы?  
– Не переживайте. Я не связываюсь с уголовщиной и терроризмом: слишком ценю собственные умения, чтобы окончить жизнь в каменном мешке. Тот магазинчик в Дель-Рио… Там заворачивают до восьмидесяти пяти процентов заказчиков.  
– Н-да? А так по его заспанному виду и не скажешь.  
– Ну, значит, он отлично делает свою работу. К тому же вы шли с рекомендацией от особенного человека.  
– Вы всем это рассказываете?  
– Нет. С подавляющим количеством клиентов я даже не встречаюсь.  
Коротко и резко обнесло голову, Стив даже прижал пальцы ко лбу.  
– Отчего же мне выпала такая честь?  
Диего полез в портфельчик и вынул потрёпанный, потускневший журнал. На обложке Капитан Америка с парашютом ловит привязанного к запущенной ракете Баки. Нарисованный-то поймал, в отличие от настоящего. Они не видели высадку в Нормандии, бродили по Восточной Европе, но Стив много читал о воздушно-морском бое на пляже Омаха и понимал, почему выпустили такой номер. Он обхватил ладонями щёки, пока перед глазами носились фотографии с дельты Дув в день Д. Диего сидел тихо.  
– И что вы хотите? – Стив исподлобья взглянул на спасителя-мучителя.  
– Автограф, – Диего протянул здоровенный маркер. – Мой самый любимый выпуск.  
Стив прикусил верхнюю губу, подумал пять секунд и размашисто расписался на красно-жёлтом заголовке.  
– Спасибо, – Диего быстро убрал журнал. – Кстати, после такого подарка, двести тысяч я не возьму. Мои внуки лет через пятьдесят выручат, – он похлопал по портфелю, – в десять раз больше.  
– Это же ваш любимый.  
– Мой. Не их. Через пятьдесят лет мне будет всё равно. Кстати. Восемьсот я уже перевёл, хвосты подчистил, даже если кому-то что-то будет мерещиться, доказательств никаких.  
– Распечатки?  
– Подделка.  
– Спасибо.  
Диего фыркнул и покачал головой.  
– Так, стало быть, моя, то есть ваших рук, маскировка ничего не стоит.  
– Ну, что вы, – успокоил Диего. – Мы профессионалы, к тому же не забывайте о рекомендации. Обыватели, да и постовые, вообще мало обращают внимания на тихих замордованных парней, пусть даже таких внушительных, как вы. Но советую не задерживаться надолго в одном месте, три-четыре месяца – и другой район. 

*  
Попасть в Рафт при такой подготовке оказалось проще простого. Вертолёт с медикаментами и провиантом летал как по часам, пробраться в него труда не составило. Отключив и связав пятерых охранников по контуру вертолётной площадки, Стив забросил чип в первый попавшийся электронный слот. Подволок старшего по званию и, вздёрнув повыше, прижал его ладони к биометрическим и бог его ещё знает каким сканерам. Далеко внизу взвыла сирена, с лязгом захлопнулись выходящие на площадку ворота. Все, кроме одних. Через них Стив и отправился по коридорам. Его вела подсветка потолка и одиночество. Где-то рядом раздавались крики и проклятия. На этом же этаже он нашёл распределительный щиток, осторожно вскрыл систему экстренной вентиляции, вложил в трубки десяток оранжевых желеобразных шариков. Затем продолжил идти подсвеченным путём и вышел, наконец, на отрытый круглый этаж. Улыбнулся и помахал Сэму, оттолкнул решётку, превратившуюся в бесполезную железяку, знаком показал, чтобы тот отошёл подальше. Вынул стальной карандаш. Только грифелем служил крошечный кристаллик алмаза с насечкой наночипом. Стив воткнул карандаш в прозрачную перегородку, внутри стекла волной взорвалась радуга: электронная защита перегородки разрушилась. В дальнейшем дело решал кулак. Через минуту ребята были рядом. Стив выдал им противогазы и оружие, выпрямился, оглядываясь. Внутри нехорошо натянулась тревога.  
– Ванда?  
– В карцере, – отрывисто бросил Клинт на бегу. – Туда.  
В представлении Стива в карцере обычно комнат немного, но Рафт, похоже, состоял преимущественно из карцера. На обширном этаже расположилось около тридцати камер и всё их содержимое бесновалось, улюлюкало и бросалось на перегородки, заставляя электронную защиту вспыхивать то синим, то красным. Зато так они быстро нашли тихую Ванду. Увидев, какую сбрую нацепили на неё, Стив сжал кулаки и от души ударил в стекло карандашом. Клинт махом перерезал ремни, стянувшие локти и запястья Ведьмы. Она, ещё не до конца придя в себя, вдруг вскинула посиневшие руки. Полыхнуло алым.  
– Эй! – в грянувшей тишине рёв Клинта прозвучал особенно громко. Стив изумлённо огляделся. В камерах все жильцы замолкли, но крови вроде не видно. – Очнись, девочка! – Клинт постучал согнутым пальцем по лбу Ванды и та, наконец, увидела их, вскинулась обрадовано, но Стив опередил:  
– Потом, – и первым напялил противогаз. Когда все экипировались, он нажал на зелёную кнопку трубки, и откуда-то из-под потолка зашипел газ. У вертолётной площадки они обнаружили десятерых охранников, но увы: всех их уже сразил сон. Так, почти без драк, по-домашнему, они погрузились в вертолёт, Стив нажал кнопку со звёздочкой, и крыша ангара съехала в сторону, открывая доступ в хмурое, но бездвижное небо. Поднявшись в воздух, Стив нажал кнопку с решёткой, ангар закрылся и Рафт начал погружение. Пятнадцать минут они спят, думал Стив, потом пока очухаются, пока вскроют замки, выведут свои вертолёты… Гоним!  
Вертолёт он разбил у северного мыса Кейп-Бретона, перед этим заставив выпрыгнуть ребят у берегов парка Кейп-Бретон-Хайлендс. Каждому выдал спасжилет и карту местности с обозначенным местом сбора и отправил за борт. Сэма выталкивал чуть ли не взашей. Жаль, что не силой, времени бы меньше угробил, а так пришлось надрываться, удерживая вертолёт как можно ниже над волнами. К счастью, Сэм артачился недолго. Стив же, заложив вираж, умчался на север, поставил машину поровнее, поймал воздушную волну и бросился наружу. Долго плыл, долго шёл холмами и старыми скалами. В лесу подуспокоился. К точке сбора вышел через сутки. Ребята уже вовсю изображали экотуристов. Они нашли стивов походный резерв с рюкзаками и двумя палатками, развели костерок, обсушились, повеселели и с оптимизмом смотрели в завтрашний день. Стив первым делом вынул из-за пазухи запаянный чёрный конверт, выдал каждому новые паспорта и совсем простецкие неактивированные трубки для экстренной связи.  
– Если что – бегите в разные стороны, – и, переодевшись в сухое, завалился спать.  
За час до рассвета они снялись с места. Под Антигонишем разжились автомобилем: старой замызганной, ржавой колымагой, которую хозяин был только рад сбыть за сотню баксов и расчистить и без того захламлённый двор. Границу пересекли у Данфорта и расстались у Портленда.  
– Клинт, там у тебя агрегат за околицей, не найди раньше времени. Я… – Стив сглотнул горечь, поморщившись, – когда разберусь со всеми делами, заберу. Месяца через три. Если что – используй, не раздумывая.  
– Понял, – серьёзно кивнул Клинт. Ванду он забирал с собой, и Стив был ему за это бесконечно благодарен. Он сделал всё, чтобы им можно было выжить в новом статусе и с новыми именами, но сейчас пора разойтись, привыкнуть, отдохнуть, в конце концов. Кстати. Стив полез в рюкзак и вынул по пачке денег.  
– Ого, – удивился Сэм, – и кто же всё это дельце проспонсировал?  
Стив постарался избежать его взгляда.  
– Нашлись люди, – туманно пояснил он.  
– Но не за просто так? – продолжал наседать Сэм. Стив дёрнул уголком рта.  
– Я не продался, не переживай.  
– Я не за это переживаю, а за то, что ты разоришься!  
– Не переживай, – с прохладцей повторил Стив, отвернувшись.  
А Скотт, напротив, расстроился ужасно. Он взвесил пачку в руке, запрятал во внутренний карман.  
– Ребята, вы, конечно, простите, но… я и так на не самом лучшем счету…  
– Без проблем, – Стив вскинул руки ладонями вверх, сдаваясь. – Я виноват перед вами. Спасибо, что спасли нас тогда. Но я никого не держу на привязи и уж, конечно, не буду возражать, если вы подпишите Соглашения. Простите ещё раз.  
– Сам-то не передумал? – Клинт цепко охватывал его лицо взглядом. – Старк обрадовался бы.  
Стив вздрогнул.  
– Вряд ли.

*  
Никто не упоминал, куда собрался, да это и неважно, постояли, поглазели друг на друга и разошлись на ближайшем перекрёстке. Стив отправился на северо-запад, в Вермонт, и застрял в Уайт-Маунтинсе. Он держался подальше от автомобильных дорог и железнодорожных путей, старался огибать кемпинги и туристические тропы. Ему необходимо было одинокое погружение. Красота стояла жуткая. Лес синел, краснел, зеленел до того нереально, будто из иного мира. Водопады, озерца, скалы, мхи, деревья – на всём лежал звёздный отблеск. Стив брёл, как по Млечному пути, впитывал линии и краски и растворялся в них.  
На одном из плато он бросил рюкзак и растянулся на голых камнях. Потёр грудь под курткой и закрыл глаза, но тяжесть, родившаяся час назад, не исчезла, а наливалась глыбой, усеянной ледяными иглами. Он снова потёр грудь, вздохнул поглубже. От движения грудной клетки тяга, казалось, лишь увеличилась. Стараясь дышать легче, по звонко натянутой поверхности, он всё равно чувствовал, как его вдавливает в землю, вжимает глубже и глубже. Вокруг вырастали земляные стены, затягивая во тьму. Над головой ещё трепыхался крошечный кусочек неба. Где-то там были и свет, и цвет, и звёзды, и вода. И жизнь. Зачем он лишился всего этого, ради чего? Один его друг, за которым он гнался, сколько себя помнил, ускользнул, ушёл сквозь пальцы, второй доверчиво шёл за ним, а он обманул его. Как же так вышло, что он кругом неправ? Баки нужно было оставить в покое, а Тони, наоборот, не оставлять? Но это же неправильно! Баки убили бы. А Тони… Да, он предлагал со временем избавиться от поводка, но ошейник-то с него никто не снял бы, а в случае чего и намордник бы нацепили. Он вспомнил стреноженную полубезумную Ванду в Рафте. Нельзя мириться с ошейником! В таком случае ты утратишь контроль над собственными силами, отдав его другим, с недобрыми намерениями, расслабишься от жалости к себе, и когда выдастся возможность снять ошейник, сметёшь всех подчистую.  
Стив даже застонал сквозь зубы: он не видел, где правильно. Если он всё сделал верно, почему плохо всем? И надо, надо было выстрелить в тот экран. Нельзя было Тони смотреть ту запись. Новая смерть не отменит старой, лишь загрузит сердце. Мёртвых не поднять, на живых не отыграться, а хуже всех опять же Тони. Честное знание всегда немилосердно, а чужое раскаяние – не утешает. Пусть даже так, зато все живы. Погиб бы хоть один из них – зло стало бы необратимым, весомым и чистым. Тяжесть на груди уплотнилась, сформировалась и над Стивом печально навис Тони. Виноват, виноват, признал, не смотри так, хотя и не понял, в чём виноват. Нарочно о подозрениях не расскажешь – где доказательства? – а к слову не пришлось, совместная работа не предполагает встреч без повода и задушевных бесед… Отговорки… Если бы не прятался от неприятной темы, придумал бы что-нибудь… Что ж так смотрит-то, душу вытягивает, лучше научил бы, что надо было сделать. Как, когда, где, в какой момент нужно было вернуться, чтобы сделать всё верно?  
В укрывшей его тьме Стив не помнил: то ли он спит, то ли действительно погружается к центру земли. Если он уже умер, можно его голова очистится, отключится, пусть сквозь неё прорастёт корень ясеня, хотя бы маленький корешочек проточит себе ход, просверлит череп и вскроет мозг, черви хлынут во все его лакуны, трухлявые кости, гнилые внутренности, и всё закончится; тело его станет землёй, остов – камнями, волосы – травой, слёзы – реками.  
Он так устал.

*  
Стив не знал, сколько прошло времени, – час или неделя, – когда он очнулся. Довольно. Ответов как не было, так и нет. Теперь он сомневался, что их вообще кто-нибудь может дать. Своим маленьким, нечаянным и ненамеренным злодеянием он не дал свершиться большому злу. Утешайся, Стивен Роджерс, если сможешь. И хватит с тебя, иначе ты дойдёшь до полного разжижения. Он вынул пачку печенья и сожрал всю в один присест. Сунул в рот включенный фонарик, разгладил листок и взялся за письмо Тони Старку.  
Пора двигаться дальше.


	19. Монтана.

Однажды справа под десятиступенчатым крыльцом появился обрывок плёнки. Обычной пищевой плёнки, в которую на молочных заводах заворачивают сыр или творог. Плёнку прижимал к асфальту кусок кирпича. Стив с сомнением обернулся, стрельнул взглядом по окнам и осторожно прихватил её, забирая в горсть кирпичный осколок. По плёнке побежали едва заметные искры, начали сворачиваться в папиллярные линии и выставлять количество: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… Стив сообразил схватить плёнку второй рукой: 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, – и приблизить её к лицу. Несколько лучиков на миг охватили его глаза и погасли. Понеслись зеленоватые фосфоресцирующие буквы. «Мы вывезем ББ четырнадцатого. Если хотите присутствовать, оставьте кирпич. С вами свяжутся накануне, на этом месте, в семь вечера». Надпись горела минуту, а после плёнка в руках погасла, скукожилась и омертвела.  
Кирпичные обломки Стив относил каждый день утром и вечером. Здорово несло психозом, но он боялся, что его не поймут, не услышат, не заберут.

*  
В Ваканде было ветрено и пыльно. Из-за грозового фронта лётчику пришлось мотать лишние километры, поэтому по приземлении Стива повезли сразу в королевский дворец, а не в криоцентр, как было условлено. Во дворце долго суетились на подступах к лестнице. Сначала Стива увели в общую приёмную комнату, потом попросили прогуляться в саду. Он не пошёл, упорно сидел в холле, прислушиваясь к игольчатым копошениям в груди. Что-то здесь было не так. Наконец, спустилась Иддж. Стив обрадовался ей, как родной, но вместо того, чтобы сопроводить его к Баки, она привела его в прежние апартаменты. В нежилые.  
– Где Баки?  
– Его величество король Т’Чалла пока занят, позже он обязательно вас посетит.  
– Спасибо. Но где Баки?  
– Мистер Роджерс, увы, но мистер Барнс попросил не пускать вас к нему.  
– Что? – неверяще усмехнулся Стив. – Какая ерунда, что вы такое говорите?  
– Сожале…  
Выбив косяк, чтобы ненароком не толкнуть стоявшую в дверях Иддж, Стив метнулся прочь. Он нёсся по этажу, сшибая мебель, утварь и охрану. В голове, переполненной бултыхающимся раскалённо-красным, на миг сверкнуло ослепительно-белым: «его могли оставить в институте». Кому он доверился? Он стряхивал с себя дворцовых гвардейцев короля, как расшвыривает борзых затравленный, взбешённый зверь, и рвался наверх по лестнице. В потолок грохнул упредительный выстрел, Иддж предостерегающе рявкнула на потерявшего терпение охранника, и в наступившей тишине Стив услышал далёкое:  
– Роджерс, медведь, ты что устроил?!  
Живой! Стив прорвался на голос.  
– Ну и глазища! – Баки обхватил ладонью его шею и слабо сжал пальцы. – Тш-ш-ш, тихо… Тихо!  
Живой. И в хорошем настроении. Чуть встревожен, но не смертельно.  
Стив дёрнулся в его руке, напрягая плечи.  
– Ты что? – в груди снова зашевелился игольчатый еж, и он сдвинул брови. – Что происходит?  
Баки отступил на шаг, зыркнул исподлобья.  
– Ты – псих.  
– Припадочный, – машинально поправил его Стив. – Мог бы записку написать своей рукой. Объяснить.  
Баки глянул ему за спину и Стив обернулся. Вся королевская рать неприязненно таращилась на них, придерживая руку на кобуре. Шокеры так и гудели от желания наскочить и заискрить.  
– О боже, – выдохнул Стив, – прошу прощения. – Он выделил из толпы Иддж и обратился к ней: – Пожалуйста, я не хотел, так вышло. Замкнуло.  
Иддж с презрением покосилась на него.  
– Мистер Барнс?  
Во время покаянной речи Баки развлекался тем, что крутил пальцем у виска Стива, и когда Иддж заговорила с ним, быстро спрятал руку за спину.  
– Ну, не бить же его. Заберу с собой.  
Иддж сразу же расслабилась. Коротко рыкнув приказ, развернула и увела дворцовую гвардию. Стив замер, впитывая её движения, даже ладони вспотели. Они переглянулись с Баки, и тот округлил рот, покачав головой, на миг возвёл взор к потолку и присвистнул шёпотом.  
– Так что насчёт записки? – Стива всё же больше интересовала внезапная и… непривычная выходка Баки.  
– А ты бы точно не полез шпионить ночью в моё окно?  
– Н-н-н-не-е-е… знаю. Может быть.  
– Даже не удивляюсь, что я так хорошо тебя знаю в некоторых вещах… и всё-таки смог ошибиться.  
В комнате весёлость Баки резко сошла на нет. В свете полуденного солнца, лупившего в огромные окна, Стив заметил и спутанные волосы, и дрожащую руку, и пепельные тени под глазами. Баки сделал три шага и тут же со вздохом лёг на пол, закрыв лицо локтем.  
– Плохо?  
– Оклемаюсь. Всегда так после криокамеры. Разогнаться надо.  
Стив нахмурился, с усилием отгоняя от себя мрачные воспоминания о «всегда так после криокамеры». Какую цену платит Баки за подобные усилия?  
– Прости, что так…  
– Не надоело ещё? Прекращай.  
– Испугался, как сумасшедший. Вообразил, что…  
– Обнулят, закодирую, используют. Я понял. Хорош, Стив, серьёзно. Мой прокол.  
Стив так и стоял на коврике у двери.  
– Ну, раз всё нормально, я пойду… к себе.  
– Господи, ты заткнёшься или нет?! Сядь уже!  
Стив потоптался, снял куртку и разулся.  
– Пойдём, уведу тебя в кровать.  
– Чёрт, ты можешь не быть таким липучкой? Дай передохнуть.  
Стив молча склонился над ним, протягивая руки. Баки рывком приподнялся, посмотрел с ненавистью. Но эти штучки на него давно не действовали. Стив с готовностью подхватил его под спину, помог подняться.  
– Давай перетащу тебя, – и попытался подсунуть руку под коленки.  
– А по яйцам? – Баки предсказуемо взбрыкнул.  
– Ого. Сержант Барнс освоил девчоночьи приёмчики?  
Баки вздрогнул, услышав звание, и сжал челюсти.  
– Зато действенные, – пропыхтел он сквозь зубы. – И ты уж точно перестанешь болтать.  
Он завалился на кровать, подтянулся к подушкам и затих. Через минуту Стив обошёл кровать. Баки спал.  
Стив не знал, сколько времени смотрел на Баки. Давно он не испытывал такого умиротворения. Накатывало порой только у Бекки, но последний раз был изрядно испорчен необходимостью скрываться, поэтому он тихо радовался сейчас, чувствуя лепившийся к перевозбуждённым нервам покой. Временный, неверный, шаткий, но на сегодня удовлетворял и такой. Стив на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
– Почему ты не хотел меня видеть?  
– Ты не отстанешь? – Баки со вздохом откинул голову на спинку дивана, длинно моргая в потолок.  
Проснулся он только к вечеру. Стив и сам немного подремал, устроившись рядом; разбудил его оживший браслет-коммуникатор, оповестив, что король Ваканды изволит говорить с ним. Он вышел из спальни, пока голограмма Т’Чаллы с улыбкой досадовала, что не видела утренней стычки. В общем-то, король только и хотел сообщить Стиву решение Баки.  
– Н-да, такой реакции ни один из нас не предполагал. Иддж рвёт и мечет – глаз не отвести, – мечтательно улыбнулся король и на этом отключился.  
После пробуждения Баки им наконец-то принесли ужин, и теперь Стив пытался выяснить, куда и когда ему следует исчезать.  
– Не приезжай сюда, пока я не поправлю голову.  
– Почему?  
– Зачем тебе дёргаться? Да и мне? Буду бояться, стыдиться тебя, – Баки задумчиво подёргал бровь пальцами.  
– Нет ничего постыдного! – с искренним недоумением возмутился Стив.  
Баки посмотрел на него, как на излишне энергичного, надоедливого соседа в салоне самолёта.  
– За что же мне так повезло с тобой? – он шумно вздохнул.  
– Разве это везение? – с горечью опустил голову Стив. – Даже отказываешься от моей помощи.  
– Какой же ты всё-таки тупица, – поморщился Баки. – Я чёрт-те что болтать буду… Я не собираюсь, но вдруг. И не хочу, чтобы ты услышал лишнего. Не для тебя оно.  
– А для кого? – Стив похолодел.  
– Ни для кого, – Баки сжал зубы. – Но врачей я не знаю, а ты… Это ты.  
– Хорошо. Я не буду настаивать, но я читал дело, – с запинкой ответил Стив, – всё читал. И многое знаю.  
Баки терпеливо смотрел в стену. Лицо его разгладилось, сделалось непроницаемым и холодным. Расстроенный Стив потёр лоб и встал.  
– Ты вчера договорился с принцессой? Что это будет?  
– Там много сложных слов, но она вроде как попробует найти те участки коры мозга, которые реагируют на коды, выудить информацию о синас… синакс… в общем, об этих нервных связях, расшатать их, чтобы выскочили.  
«Расшатать колышки, забить расширившиеся ямки добрыми воспоминаниями, пока колышки не выскочат», – вспомнил он слова Ндиди. Значит, то ли доктор, то ли учитель уже в одной упряжке с принцессой и этим Стоуном занимается недугом Баки.  
– А… как они это сделают? Кодов же не знают.  
– По количеству, что ли… Какие-то там узлы… Я не особо понял. Сканером просветят, которым руку мою изучали. Помнишь дугу? – Стив кивнул. – Только она его откалибрует для головы. – Баки опять вздохнул и покачал головой. – Неплохо разбирается в технике, как говорил Т’Чалла, а?   
– Угу, – невнятно промычал Стив, пытаясь представить, что будет чувствовать Баки.  
– Тогда обещай! – потребовал он.  
– Что?  
– Нет, сперва обещай!  
– Ладно, Лили, закрываю глаза и обещаю, – хихикнул Баки.  
– Обещай, что не будешь терпеть боль.  
Баки внезапно заупрямился:  
– Ну, слушай, если мне поможет, то можно и потерпеть, – Стив замотал головой, собираясь возражать, но Баки повысил голос: – Доктора делают больно, чтобы потом стало правильно; это как спирт в разрезы, – и потёр рёбра слева, там, где белели нитевидные шрамы. Стив застыл, а Баки вскочил, прихлопнув рот ладонью, глаза его наполнились таким ужасом, что казалось – сейчас вспыхнут и сгорят. Стив в одно движение оказался рядом, охватил ладонями лохматую голову, позволяя мучительно дышать в плечо, оглаживал спину, бока, утыкался носом в волосы за ухом, жмурился от желания вытравить пришедший на ум портрет Баки с выжженными, обугленными глазницами.  
– Как Сэм? – приглушённо спросил Баки, старательно контролируя себя. Он выпрямился и незаметно отодвинулся.  
– Порядок. Все дома. Ну… или где-то.  
– Всё думал, что с тобой не так, а ты в бороде, – Баки зарылся пальцами в бороду Стива. – Как есть медведь.  
– Вот ещё полюбуйся, – Стив одной рукой пролез в нагрудный карман и выудил новый паспорт. Из паспорта выпали бумаги.  
– Теренс? Да ещё Гардинер, – Баки прищурился. – Чокнешься с тобой.  
Стив молча протянул ему сложенное письмо от Бекки.  
– Что это? – тот изменился в лице, стоило развернуть первый лист, подскочил и ушёл из комнаты.  
Стив смотрел, как в комнату вползает розовый солнечный вечер, сменяется лиловыми сумерками и ворсистой горячей ночью. Баки появился возле дивана внезапно, будто вынырнул из-за завесы. Стив подавил внутреннюю дрожь, следя, как Баки опирается коленом на диван и склоняется над ним. Огромные затенённые глаза его сверкали во тьме, бледное лицо, расчерченное чёрными впадинами и белыми выпуклостями, было строгим, замкнутым, длинные волосы шевелились, будто живые. Стив приоткрыл рот, но ни одного звука не сорвалось с губ, руки зачугунели, он даже пальцем не мог пошевелить. Ощущения грядущего скакали в предвкушении поцелуя, голова закружилась, он дёрнулся, замахал руками, силясь вернуть равновесие, и всё же сверзился с дивана, в последний момент подставив ладонь, чтобы уж совсем не наделать шума.  
Стив осторожно поднялся, глянул на светящийся циферблат часов: три сорок. Вот это поспал! За окном царила тёплая листвяная ночь.  
Из тёмного угла, где располагались двери в сад, призрачным силуэтом выступил Баки.  
– Не приезжай. Не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня. Раздавленным. Не собой.  
– Каким только я тебя не видел, – непреклонно стоял на своём Стив. Баки расстроенно насупился, вытянув губы трубочкой. И он сдался: – Хорошо. Если тебе так легче. Но не раздумывай, когда я тебе понадоблюсь, это не ерунда, не мелочь.  
– Я понял.  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Да. В карман куртки положил письмо для Бекки. Ступай.

*  
Наутро Стива сопроводили на высочайшую аудиенцию. При виде Иддж на него опять напало настроение поизвиняться, но все попытки бесплодно разбились о высокомерное молчание. Т’Чалла откровенно веселился, наблюдая за ними.  
– Она злопамятна и ранима, когда дело касается её профессионализма, – пояснил Т’Чалла. – Ничего. Переживёт. Ну, и раз уж вы встретились с мистером Барнсом, я могу не рассказывать, что собирается предпринять моя сестра. Она занималась его проблемой долгие недели, для неё это вызов, давно не видел её настолько поглощённой новой идеей, даже приходилось заставлять завтракать или поспать.  
– Рад за вашу сестру, – уставившись в пол, с прохладцей ответил Стив и немедленно виновато спохватился: – Спасибо ей. Огромное.  
Т’Чалла грустно улыбнулся, смерив его взглядом.  
– Не переживайте. Хуже, чем сейчас, всё равно не будет. К тому же у меня к вам предложение.  
Выяснилось, что Т’Чалла предлагал ему поездить по миру с целью борбы с террористами и освобождения заложников.  
– Подумайте, если у вас нет других планов. Это не ЩИТ, не Мстители, естественно, потому что я не собираюсь брать вас к себе на службу. Поездки разовые. Что-то вроде фриланса, захотели – поработали. В свою очередь обязуюсь обеспечивать информационно-техническую поддержку. Ну, и материальную, конечно.  
Стив до того опешил, что не сразу сообразил, что ответить.  
– Зачем это вам?  
– Я обязан думать о своём королевстве. С чем-то я могу справиться самостоятельно, но где-то могу не успеть. Или силы окажутся неравны. Мне нужны союзники. И союзники, так скажем, в строю, тренированные. Не предлагаю продаться мне, мистер Роджерс, – хмыкнул король, – просто быть на связи.  
– Мне нужно подумать.  
– Думайте, – спокойно ответил Т’Чалла. – Не тороплю вас.

*  
Следующие месяцы слились для Стива в одну авангардистскую картину. Стальные морские суда и чёрные, будто провалы в пространстве, пираты, которые давно уже не помнят ни как быть добрыми, ни как быть честными, заживо поедающие собственных детей. Пустыни, каменные, песчаные, в которых грязные лоскуты местной растительности так похожи на выплески свежей крови. Сомали, Ирак, Ливия – всё те же наводят порядок всё в тех же местах. Ведущий, тщательно скрываемый принцип ведения политических игр: гражданские – расходный материал, – отчётливо и резко проступил из криков, солёного ветра на губах, врезающегося в каменную скалу вертолёта, слёз заложников… живых… Главное, живых. Если у него до этого и всплывали сомнения в ненужности Зоковианских Соглашений, то теперь они свернулись и обуглились напрочь. Стоило лишь вспомнить, как они на ходу, на лету вынимали мирных жителей из обрушающихся домов Идлиб под авиаобстрелом. Да, не всех спасли, но и пятьдесят один человек – немало. Да даже один – уже не нисколько. А было бы именно столько, если бы Мстители стали Мстителями с Соглашениями, потому что никто их не отправил бы в Сирию.  
Квинджет он забрал сразу же, как получил первую наводку. Дом Бартонов пустовал. Стив осторожно обошёл два раза, просочился в сарай, из него – в дом. Всё стояло на прежних местах, только на полу, посередине кухни валялся запылённый детский рисунок. Два человечка побольше и три мелких лежат на пляже в солнечных очках. На одном из человечков нарисованы синие шорты, на другом – розовые шорты дополнены розовой же полоской на уровне груди. Мелкие наряжены в разноцветные прямоугольнички. Человечек в синих шортах сжимает в руках трезубец. В углу картинки человечек с длинными красными волосами и в красной курточке кукольно целует человечка с красной головой. В общем-то, Стив всё понял, но если за Ванду он был более-менее спокоен, то картинка с Бартонами почему-то встревожила. Может, и зря они уехали. Может, стоило спрятаться в Дель-Рио, среди сонных продавцов и реальных винтовок.  
Сэма он нашёл в Марселе. Жил тот очень скромно, на каком-то чердаке, по утрам развозил багеты, днём – пиццу. В общем, вся жизнь его была налажена таким образом, чтобы можно было её бросить в любой момент. Что он и сделал с великой радостью.  
– От булок уже тошнит, – пожаловался он Стиву, забрасывая ключи от чердака в открытое окно квартиры хозяина.  
Они летели в Египет.

*  
Стив, закрутившись в спальник по макушку, каждые пять минут уверял себя, что он не в военной Европе. Уснуть не получалось.  
– Смотри вверх, – шепнул сзади Сэм. Стив подавил досаду и повернул голову. В глаза светящимся молоком потекли звёзды. Через минуту он медленно перевалился на спину, погружаясь в реку тысячи тысяч острых, мелких, нестерпимо-ярких бисеринок.  
– Когда мелким был, бабушка однажды поднесла к открытой лампочке свой бархатный пиджачок, который она ещё до замужества носила. Мне и запомнилось: чёрная ткань, а через прорехи – сияние. Так и про космос порой думаю: вдруг над вселенной просто какая-то материя натянута, а за ней – стена огня. – Стив промолчал, а Сэму, по всему, приспичило поговорить. – Вот и инопланетяне начали к нам шастать. Тор опять же. И чего там только нет… Мечтал я быть космонавтом, да крылья подвернулись... Хотел бы там побывать, Стив? – Сэм слабо махнул рукой: тёмная тень на секунду закрыла часть чёрной подсвеченной бездны.  
– С Баки если только, – с языка соскользнуло раньше, чем Стив опомнился. Спохватываться поздно, так же как и кусать язык. Краем глаза он увидел, как Сэм медленно повернул к нему лицо. Долго вглядывался в темноте.  
– Как вы это протащили через сороковые? Через коммандос?  
– Мы не тащили, – кратко оборвал его Стив. Сэм медленно приподнялся.  
– Тогда тебе стоит разделить это с ним напополам.  
– Зачем? – удивился Стив, сжимая под спальником кулаки. – Я и один справляюсь.  
– Чёрта с два ты справляешься! – вскипел Сэм и неожиданно разом выкипел: – Чёрта с два…  
– Должно же оно когда-нибудь закончиться, – прошептал Стив, утопая в тишине и вышине. Он старался представить, какая она там, за завесой материи, – стена огня.

*  
Предрождественский Лондон туманился в снегопаде и огоньках разноцветных гирлянд. Каждый уголок города, даже самый запущенный и маргинальный, преобразился в детском ожидании чуда. В супермаркетах гоняли рождественские песни, из-за каждого поворота маячил Санта-Клаус, свечи, остролист, еловые лапы, позолоченные шишки – всё напоминало традиционные открытки, на которых каждый был обречён на счастье в Новом Году. Ну, или на лживую и оттого ещё больше берущую за душу рекламу Кока-Колы, которая пёрла на глаза прохожим и посетителям любой, самой захудалой лавчонки.  
Не особо веря в результат: всё-таки на носу праздники, и даже если в Ваканде не отмечают традиционное европейское Рождество, то лондонские связные – наверняка, – Стив, тем не менее, заглянул на знакомое крыльцо на Кингсман-стрит. Пришёл он туда лишь оттого, что привык к порядку, а сегодня как раз выпал проверочный день. Но письмо лежало. Припорошенное снегом и кирпичной крошкой, оно совершенно неожиданно явилось спасением от потяжелевшего в преддверии самого семейного праздника одиночества.  
Стив схватил плёнку и после знакомой процедуры сканирования прочёл: «очень хочу, чтобы ты в рождество был не один. б.». Буквы давно истаяли, а он всё не мог выпустить пустой кусочек тонкого пластика. Остро пожалел, что это не бумага, на которой можно прочитать написанное знакомой рукой хоть миллион раз. Так и не выбросил. Сложил вчетверо и опустил в карман. Шагал вокруг прудика в каком-то парке и досадовал, что нет у него никакого дела в эти дни. Молчала Ваканда: то ли король был занят по макушку, то ли Стив с Сэмом уже навели страху. Он вспомнил вылазку в Рафт, – какой далёкой она теперь казалась. Прошло, страшно подумать, всего лишь три месяца, а будто три года. Тягостное ожидание смазывало все ощущения, как хороший ластик. Бойня в Якутии вообще казалась фантастической, как будто ещё в детстве прочёл в книжке о драке двух бывших друзей. При мысли о Тони он опять огорчённо скривился. Какое всё-таки невнятное, с переизбытком эмоций письмо настрочил он ему, и сколько взвешенных, острых и тёплых слов он насочинял за эти недели. Но написать ещё одно письмо так и не решился: Тони оно не нужно, а сам он и так перетопчется.  
Именно в праздничные, – праздные, – дни он вспомнил про Шэрон. Вспоминал-вспоминал и додумался рвануть в Берлин. Он изучил её маршруты и как-то раз, не торопясь, перешёл улицу по пешеходному переходу прямо у носа её автомобиля. Даже словно нечаянно проехался пальцем по капоту.  
Шэрон была молодец. Она спокойно доехала параллельной улицей до парка и села на затенённую скамейку. Он спрятался за спинкой у дерева. Беседовали они с полчаса. Как выяснилось, за то, что она умыкнула из-под расписки супергеройские костюмы, её понизили в звании и урезали жалование. Но зато, когда Стив заявился в Рафт и забрал оттуда не только супергеройские костюмы, но и своих супергеройских друзей, её восстановили и компенсировали все предыдущие потери. Вроде как если уж Рафт не устоял, то что требовать от агента Картер. Рафту жалование не урежешь. Так что нет худа без добра, посмеялась она.  
Так они начали изредка видеться. Точнее, всё же «слышаться»: в кафе, в парке, в общественном транспорте, – Шэрон давала ему информацию, кто из гражданских в данный момент острее всего нуждается в помощи и не зашебуршали ли где-то неопознанные монстры.

*  
В конце января впервые ожил браслет Т’Чаллы, как раз когда Стив с Сэмом планировали операцию в окрестностях Мингоры, в горах, по захвату тайного тренировочного лагеря талибов. «По возможности приезжайте с проверочным грузом». Ни отменить, ни перенести дело Стив не мог, так как они с Сэмом должны были действовать совместно с двумя взводами пакистанской армии. Те, правда, об этом ни сном, ни духом, поэтому ни о каких изменениях в планах речи не шло. Сэм не видел сообщения, но на лице Стива, видимо, отразилось что-то, потому что он тихо спросил:  
– Домой?  
Стив мотнул головой и опустил глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться. Сэм смотрел излишне строго, собраться с мыслями никак не получалось и Стив разозлился:  
– Работаем.

*  
– Что дальше? – спросил Т’Чалла. Их несколько официально вызвали к нему в кабинет. Баки насупился, скосив глаза в сторону и будто бы заглядывая внутрь себя. Король терпеливо ждал.  
– Может, попробовать через суд восстановиться в правах? – неуверенно предложил Стив.  
– Тогда прежде надо нанять толкового адвоката, – подхватил Т’Чалла, – иначе вас, – обратился он к Баки, – сразу отправят в Рафт.  
– Нет уж, – нервно засмеялся Баки. – Никаких судов. При любом раскладе останутся недовольные, разъярённые и те, у которых голова не на месте, считающие, что мне дали маленький срок, а нужен… нужен… электрический стул. А у меня сестра и куча родственников. Не хочу, чтобы они пострадали.  
– Разумно, – кивнул Т’Чалла.  
– Но мне необходимо попасть к Бекки, так что, – Баки кивнул Стиву, – нужен какой-нибудь Теренс Гардинер.  
Стив открыл, было, рот, но король опередил:  
– Без проблем. После этого, как понимаю, вы отчалите к сестре?  
– Да. Но мы будем на связи.  
Стив брёл по ровной лужайке, мимо буйно, даже бесстыже раскинувшихся тропических кустов, пронзительно зелёных, нагло усыпанных свечками пурпурных, белых и оранжевых соцветий. Ни одной подсохшей ветки, ни одного увядшего цветка или пожелтевшего листа. Идеальная гармония природной неприхотливости и кропотливого труда садовника.  
– …ноль почтения к труду садовника, – вспомнилось Стиву, но вопреки обыкновению, его не затопила непреходящая горечь, а лишь грусть по хорошим, но безвозвратным временам. Что ни говори, а всё-таки у них порой получалось многое делать вместе. Кто-то из тех людей остался с ним, кто-то отошёл в сторону, а кто-то занял непримиримую позицию. Каждый совершил то, что должно. Это неизбежно. Расставания, расстояния, дали… время… раскол забудется, потому что останется главное: стремление сохранить мир. Способы, методы, принципы разниться будут всегда, и их всегда можно будет преодолеть, если будет общая цель.  
Стив остановился, запрокинув голову, вдохнул полной грудью. Домой. Уже скоро. Обернулся, охватывая громаду дворца. Он провёл здесь жуткий и прекрасный месяц.  
Каким был Баки, когда он прибыл, – запутавшимся, измученным, с вздыбленными и встопорщенными извилинами, в каше памяти, ярких снов и эмоций, спал, когда придётся, забывал поесть и никак не мог зацепиться за сегодняшний день. С ним постоянно общался только Ндиди, у которого и жил Баки после нейроманипуляций Шури. Но Ндиди не мог дать основу, базис для воспоминаний о хорошем парне Баки Барнсе, на которые можно было надстроить воспоминания о не ведающим ни добра, ни зла, холодном парне Зимнем Солдате без риска обвалить всю конструкцию. Для организации внутреннего хаоса Ндиди и посоветовал позвать Стива. И не зря. Баки вцепился в него так, будто его черти загоняли в шкворчащую маслом сковороду. В первый же вечер он потребовал от Стива, чтобы тот зачёл ему коды. На резонное возражение Стива, что языком он не владеет, Баки экспрессивно ответил в том духе, что Земо ума хватило, а ты дурнее, что ли? Ещё сутки обговаривали техническую сторону дела, потом Т’Чалла распорядился перенести проверку на вечер, чтобы он смог хотя бы издали проконтролировать. Предложение было разумным, и Стив согласился, чем довёл Баки до белого каления.  
– Учи заклинание, – прорычал он Стиву. – Чтобы от зубов отскакивало!  
Стив понимал его, но не разделял нервозности, в глубине тлела уверенность, что всё получилось, потому что ну, сколько можно длиться плохому? Пора бы уже наступить и хорошему.  
Ломая язык и скашивая глаза в шпаргалку, Стив прочитал малознакомые непонятные слова. Волосы на затылке зашевелились, когда на лужайке, освещённой заходящим в сиреневое марево оранжевым солнцем, длинная тень Баки сделала длинный шаг навстречу и плавно опустилась на длинное колено.  
– Я готов отвечать.  
Идиллический деревенский вечер со звоном потух, будто сквозняком опрокинутая лампа. И тут же взорвался счастливым хохотом:  
– Стиви, видел бы ты своё лицо!!!  
– Свинья! – с досадой заорал Стив и, круто развернувшись, полетел к королю Ваканды, по-кошачьи прятавшемуся в кустах.  
– Всё нормально, – с трудом проталкивая слова через сжавшееся горло, отчитался Стив, стиснув в кулаки ходившие ходуном руки. Т’Чалла из-за его плеча с любопытством осмотрел корчащегося на траве Баки.  
– Отдыхайте, – кивнул он. Стив закрыл глаза и со вздохом повесил голову. Мышцы шеи и плеча больно натянулись, выдавая скопившееся напряжение и усталость.  
– Иди сюда. Снимай сбрую, – Баки, всё ещё посмеиваясь, протянул ему руку. Стив бросил на траву пояс с патронами транквилизаторов, на применении которых в случае неприятностей настоял закодированный пациент, и сел рядом. Пациент вдруг всхлипнул и прикусил костяшку указательного пальца. Они смотрели на полыхающее небо и умирающее солнце и пытались рассмотреть, что там, впереди.

*  
Нервное веселье Баки продолжалось ещё сутки. Он без конца цеплялся к Стиву, теребил его, дёргал, мечтал, как они заживут, как навестят Бекки и поедут на край света на автомобиле с открытым верхом. Это было до того сказочно, что Стиву даже пришла в голову идея поцеловать Баки. Казалось, тот с энтузиазмом и радостью кинется в это дело. Стив взялся всерьёз обдумывать такую возможность, его бросало то в жар, то в холод, но в тот момент, когда он выстроил внутри последующие выяснения отношений, сам же всё и испортил.  
Он искренне думал, что делает подарок, когда вынул из рюкзака кевларовую папку, а из неё – запаянный чёрный пакет, который и отдал Баки. Чего Стив не ждал, так это того, что Баки сойдёт с ума. Едва надорвав пакет, тот с десяток секунд хватал ртом воздух, а после бросился вон из комнаты, набрал горячей воды в ванну, тряся рукой от нетерпения, и зашвырнул туда папку с личным делом и красную книжку. Уже в воде он разобрал листы, вырвал обложки и фотографические снимки. В ажитации тёр бумагу, дожидаясь, когда расплывутся и поднимутся чернила и текст невозможно будет прочитать. Баки просидел в ванной до ночи, напряжённый и колючий, отрешившийся от всего внешнего, кроме ёмкости, заполненной свидетельствами его боли и терзаний. Стив его не трогал, но бродил поблизости, костеря себя на чём свет стоит. Уже в ночи Баки вылавливал из ванны бумажную кашу и спускал её в унитаз. Не растворились только несколько канцелярских скрепок и красная корка. От неё отошёл внутренний картон, но сама плёнка с тиснением осталась невредимой. Баки прижал её к краю ванны коленкой и потянул со всей силы кверху, пробуя разорвать, но всё кругом было мокрым, плёнка выскальзывала из пальцев, и накрученный Баки заорал на непонятном языке. Взъерошенный, бледный, дрожащий, он был похож на безумца. Стив осторожно протянул ему ножницы, и Баки ещё минут сорок мелко крошил над унитазом чёртову плёнку. Потом долго плакал в душе, и Стив маялся за дверью, не решаясь ни войти, ни уйти. Баки лёг перед самым рассветом, опустошённый погромом.   
И не захотел подниматься: пошёл откат. Он сутками валялся в кровати и с неохотой ел и разговаривал. По ночам он болел от яркой, насылающей бессвязные, но выпуклые образы, бессонницы. Стив мучился неумением правильно вывести Баки из апатии. Он никак не мог решить, что вернее: приставать к Баки или оставить его в покое и просто быть рядом.  
Однажды Стив вернулся с утренней пробежки, но Баки в кровати не нашёл. В ванной было тихо-тихо, и Стива на секунду охватила неясная жуть. Он неслышно подошёл к приотворённой двери. Сердце на секунду сжалось от страха, но представшая ему свихнутая картина была довольно мирной. Баки в одних трусах разглядывал себя в зеркале над умывальником. Рука сжимала детские ножнички с тупыми кончиками. Тёмные беспорядочные кольца наполняли раковину, несколько пушистых змеек зацепились за непроницаемую ткань повязки, лежали у босых ног. Баки, видимо, старался остричься наголо, но срезая миниатюрными ножничками волосы у самой кожи, он украсил голову нелепыми, дикими клочками и проплешинами. Основная работа была уже закончена, лишь несколько узких длинных прядей безжизненно свисали на затылке. С болью Стив заметил за и над правым ухом миллион мелких, старых шрамов. Баки не шевелился, пристально уставившись на себя в зеркало нежилым взглядом. Потом медленно склонился к самому стеклу, поднял руку, и Стив едва сдержал крик, решив, что он ножницами подковырнёт и вынет себе глаз. Но Баки одним щелчком срезал ресницы. Стив отмер, мигом очутился рядом и перехватил запястье. Баки скользнул куда-то в сторону и ловко сунул локтем ему в солнечное сплетение. Подсечка – и Стив грохнулся, чуть не снеся головой тумбу. Но запястья он не выпустил: помнил: где-то там зажаты ножницы.  
– Баки, – негромко звал он между короткими поверхностными вздохами, – Баки.  
Тот недоумённо сморгнул, насупился и вдруг дёрнулся. Стив, настороженно следивший за ним, тут же перетёк в вертикальное положение. Тряхнул рукой, сбрасывая с рукава тёмные пряди.  
– Теперь я весь в твоих волосах, – посетовал он. Баки не отреагировал. Стив мягко высвободил ножницы из холодных пальцев и швырнул в угол. Он не отрывал взгляда от лица Баки; тот отсёк не только ресницы, но и до этого посрезал, как смог, брови.  
– Ты куда подевался? – прохрипел Баки.  
– Бегал.  
Баки несмело качнулся и уткнулся носом в плечо, и Стив с готовностью заключил его в объятия.  
– А я всё жду-жду, – с облегчением выдохнул Баки прямо в ухо, задевая губами, – ни с чего решил что ты и не придёшь больше… думал-думал а волосы всё лезли и лезли… шевелились и шевелились… как живые… фу… вспомнил как мы спали и ты прикусил их так невыносимо стало отрезал даже жалко что отрезал хоть бы новые выросли я бы их сразу же чик и отмахнул бы под корень по новой… как живые знаешь…  
Речь Баки становилась быстрее, громче.  
– Тише. Т-ш-ш, – Стив пальцами накрыл его рот. Баки захлебнулся словом и замолк. Стив прижимал его к себе, чувствуя дрожь, и не мог понять, кого трясёт, его или Баки, и кому от кого передаётся нервный мандраж. В сердце лопались пузырьки вспененной страхом крови.  
После этой выходки Стив решил взять дело в свои руки. Без нервов, но твёрдо. Он тратил час, но вытягивал Баки из постели по утрам и выталкивал, запинающегося и зевающего, в парк. Заставлял жевать то, что клал ему на тарелку, ходить в тренажёрный зал и в бассейн. Первые два дня Стив казался себе надзирателем в карцере, измывающимся над больным, покорным арестантом. Тем более, похоже, Баки и впрямь мучился болями. Стив допытывался, Баки скрывался, маетно тычась по углам.  
– Брось, Бак, – устало проговорил Стив, проводя ладонью по волосам, – это непродуктивно. Тебе легче не станет, и я не отстану.  
– Вот именно, легче – не станет.  
– Скажи, и решим, – поднажал Стив. – Что болит?  
– Рука, – сквозь зубы выдохнул Баки, – огнём горит.  
– Где? Локоть, плечо? – Стив немедленно наложил на него тёплые лапы.  
– Не эта, – Баки отступил. – Левая.  
– Левая, так левая, – Стив поволок его в ванную. – Сейчас, разомнём, согреем, остудим, намажем, успокоим.  
– Ты идиот? – Баки рванулся, но Стив ждал чего-то такого, поэтому напрягся, удерживая подле себя. – Её нет!  
– Раз болит, значит, есть.  
– Ты идиот.  
– Да? Не я мучился полдня в молчании, вместо того, чтобы сказать и сообща решить проблему.  
– Идиот, – бессильно повторил Баки.  
Стив решил, что ванну наполнять долго, поэтому бодро сорвал с вяло сопротивляющегося Баки майку и наплечную повязку и затолкался с ним в душевую кабину. Включил прохладную воду, перехватил лейку удобнее. Разминал под лопаткой, рёбра, поднимался к шее.  
Баки не затыкался ни на секунду:  
– Идиот, там железки, чего ты мнёшь, какой же тупица, железное от воды болеть не перестанет, идиот…  
– Ничего-ничего, – Стив держал крепко, но оставался ровен и дружелюбен, будто с подобранным на улице помойным котом, впервые принимающим ванну. – Сейчас полегчает, – и добавлял горячей воды.  
– Упёртый осёл…  
Баки еле всхлипывал ему в плечо, и Стив прижался губами к неровным колючкам над ухом, перебросил лейку в другую руку и принялся массировать ключицу и грудь. Через минуту Баки затих и расслабился. Ещё через пять – выпрямился. Стив выключил воду. Они смотрели друг на друга, будто не виделись лет десять.  
– Заработало?  
– Ты бы и кодировку снял, если бы не было никого другого. На одном упорстве.  
– Если бы было нужно, снял бы, – Стив непринуждённо пожал плечами, но внутри накатило таким приливом сил, что он не стал отрицать даже про себя.  
– Утром бы я тебя на смех поднял. Или в зубы дал. А теперь – не знаю.  
– Это не чудо. Защемило здесь, – Стив прикоснулся к груди, – а отдаёт боль…  
– Да понимаю я. Удивляюсь твоим методам разбираться с проблемой.  
– Удивляешься?  
– Вспоминаю, – поправился Баки.  
Стив повесил лейку. Огляделся.  
– А одежду и обувь надо сушить.  
– Всё-таки я прав, ты – идиот.  
Так Баки начал огрызаться; он ворчал, шипел, фыркал и без конца бухтел, какой Стив осёл, дубина и тупица, и сколько можно путаться под ногами, и быть таким назойливым «в твоём-то возрасте!», и «бросил бы ты улыбаться, а то все решат, что ты с приветом», и так далее. И не гнал его от себя. И сам был рядом.  
Накануне отъезда Т’Чалла с Баки съездили к Ндиди, а Стив остался: у принцессы Шури был для него новый браслет для связи по каким-то навороченным зашифрованным каналам. Он тянул и тянул визит, желая дотянуть до приезда Баки, потому что вчера всё-таки решили: руку прикрепят в этот раз, не откладывая до следующего приезда. И удобнее, и безопаснее.

*  
– Подожди! – Баки схватил за руль и Стив чуть не вляпался в фонарный столб у дороги. – Цветов же надо. – И кивнул на вывеску цветочной лавки. Его извиняла нервозность предстоящего свидания, поэтому Стив лишь недовольно поджал губы.  
Неделю назад они приземлились на лужайке Бартонов. Дом был так же необитаем. Стив вскрыл кухонное окно и катнул по полу стальной карандаш с алмазной насечкой. Как тут и лежал.  
В Чикаго они взяли автомобиль и рванули в Сент-Луис. Пара дней ушла на прислушивание и принюхивание, да на слегка истерическое решение Баки постричься в нормальной парикмахерской. За три недели волосы отросли, не говоря уже о ресницах, но Стив до того привык к их всклокоченному, неряшливому виду, что только пожал плечами, правда, в целях конспирации посоветовал купить машинку для стрижки. Триммер, как любезно подсказал новое слово продавец в супермаркете. Выбрав самый простой вариант, Стив невольно задержался взглядом на глянцевом, гладком, как ракета, и стоившим столько же, чудо-триммере алого цвета с блёкло-голубой подсветкой по шву корпуса. Встреться на пути Тони Старк сегодня, чем бы кончилось дело?  
В цветочном Стив поглядывал на притихшего Баки, но не вмешивался.  
– Кому хотите подобрать букет? – пришла на помощь улыбчивая продавщица.  
– Для девочки, – Баки провёл рукой на уровне груди. Стив покосился на него, но тот и не заметил оплошности. Или сделал вид, что не заметил.  
Букетик получился милым. Названия цветов они оба не знали, но итог оказался воздушным, пёстреньким, и не особо ярким.   
К дому подошли со стороны заднего двора, калиточку им заранее приглашающее приоткрыли. По пути от калитки до кухонной двери Баки весь подобрался, напружинился, насупился, стрельнул взглядом исподлобья. Ровно и кругло остриженная голова, тонкая шея и горящий взор на сером лице как никогда делали его похожим на выздоравливающего от тяжёлой и многодневной болезни. Стив представил, каким его сейчас увидит Бекки, и у него сжалось в животе от жалости к ним обоим.  
Сразу за дверью их ждала Бекки. Стив наблюдал: они с Баки неподвижно стояли друг напротив друга, как пара фарфоровых фигурок, с одинаково огромными глазами и приоткрытыми губами. Букет дрогнул раз, другой, похоже, Баки совсем забыл про него, раз вцепился в несчастные стебли со всей силы. Трость в руке Бекки тоже ходила ходуном. Стив вздохнул, осторожно извлёк потрёпанные цветы из затянутого в перчатку кулака и тихонько подтолкнул в спину. С глухим стуком покатилась по полу трость. Из-за холодильника выглянула взволнованная Мэри, Стив приветливо махнул ей, положил трость и букет на стол и аккуратно вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Долго сидел на крыльце, внимательно смотрел на неторопливо опускавшиеся сумерки, пока Мэри не загнала его в дом. Так они и встретили ночь вдвоём.  
Рано утром в его спальню прокрался донельзя счастливый Баки. Стив уже и забыл, каким тот может быть расслабленным.  
– Я хочу остаться, – прошептал он. – Не поеду никуда.  
– Это хорошо, – Стив заложил руки за голову и улыбнулся в потолок. – Ей надо восполнить все тревоги. Да и тебе не помешает.  
– А ты…  
– За меня не беспокойся. Я найду, чем заняться.  
– Чем-нибудь неопасным, надеюсь? – с подозрением прищурился Баки.  
– Что ты! Какие опасности.  
– Точно?  
– Слышу, – Стив повернулся на бок и натянул одеяло на голову, – слышу в твоих словах скепсис.  
– Так же, как и я в твоих – сарказм, – Баки ткнул ему в бок и вдруг, сунув руку под одеяло, прошёлся щекоткой по рёбрам. Стив дёрнулся, задохнувшись, и перекатился на другую сторону кровати, опасно балансируя на самом краю. Баки хихикал, а Стив чувствовал, как истончается невозмутимость и крепнет неуместная решимость. Баки снова бросился в атаку, Стив старался не отстать, обмирая от опасения и неукротимого желания, чтобы Баки раскрыл его тайну. Они возились на кровати, в паху уже невыносимо тянуло, когда в дверь постучали, и вошла Бекки.  
– Стив, – не здороваясь, с ходу начала она. – Джиму же можно остаться со мной?  
– Конечно, – еле переводя дух и мало что соображая, пролепетал Стив, натягивая одеяло до подбородка.  
– Скромник, – шёпотом фыркнул Баки, рывком поднимаясь с постели.

*  
Баки и сам понимал, что светиться ему нельзя. Он практически не вылезал из дома, несмотря на то, что Стив оставил ему карту простреливаемой уличными камерами местности. Мэри сейчас жила в другом доме, в квартире в центре города, время от времени навещая мать. А вот Бекки никак не могла притушить своей радости, поэтому вскоре вездесущие Барнсы стихийно, но дружно уверились, что нашёлся незаконнорожденный сын Линн: «вы только гляньте, как похож!» Смотрели они на него по видеосвязи на домашнем компьютере. Бекки быстро заметила его расстроенное недовольство, но было поздно – семья о нём узнала. Их не смущал неподходящий для сына Линн возраст, главное – есть хорошее объяснение тому, что настолько похожий на них всех незнакомый мальчик живёт с бабушкой. А Бекки и не возражала, внук так внук. Порой хочется драмы, но непременно со счастливым концом. И Бекки его дождалась. Они днями не отлипали друг от друга, вспоминая детство и восполняя пробелы собственной памяти. Да, они рисковали, но как же хорошо получилось, что рискнули.  
Впрочем, для Бекки годы ожидания и встреча с воскресшим братом не прошли даром: через два с половиной месяца она умерла. Баки позвонил, голос его был спокоен, но когда огорошенный новым горем Стив через два дня добрался до Сент-Луиса, нашёл друга совсем разбитым.  
– Стив, скажи этому болвану, что он совсем не при чём, – хрипловатым от пролитых слёз голосом обратилось к нему Мэри, кивая на Баки. Тот лишь плотно сжал губы и набычился. – Вбил себе в голову, что мама из-за него… – она всплеснула руками, пытаясь прогнать с глаз слёзы. – А она уже десять лет у кардиолога наблюдалась, операция была… Да она такая счастливая была последние недели! И умерла спокойно, во сне, без болей.  
Действительно, и Баки тоже был очень счастлив это время, подумал Стив. Когда они переговаривались, он без конца болтал о Бекки, о журналах, о книгах, о фильмах, которые они смотрели с нею вместе.  
– Она неделю назад хотела переправить завещание, – сквозь зубы сказал Баки. Мэри с досадой притопнула ногой. – Значит, что-то болело, – упрямо продолжил Баки. Вообще, было заметно, что спорят они не первый раз за эти дни.  
– Господи, Джим, сколько, ты думаешь, ей было лет?  
– Восемьдесят… шесть? Почти… – Баки наклонил голову к плечу, высчитывая. Лицо его вытянулось. Напряжённо следившая за ним Мэри что-то такое разглядела, потому что без сил стекла в кресло и заплакала. Баки дёргано, механически пошагал в кухню, принёс воды, нашарил на столе салфетки и подал Мэри. Все молча подождали, пока Мэри успокоится. Та вдруг суетливо подпрыгнула.  
– Через час Джин приедет с девочками.  
– Я пойду, не хочу оставаться, – тускло сообщил Баки и спохватился: – Извини.  
– Джим, не уходи.  
– Нельзя, Мэри, сама понимаешь. Тут прорва народу будет.  
– Она любила тебя так же, как и всех нас, – Мэри сжала его ладонь.  
– Да. Но мне нельзя.

*  
Уже вечером, в номере гостиницы, Стив спросил про завещание.  
– Она тебя вписала?  
– Нет, ты что, – удивился Баки, – я ей сразу сказал, что если она всерьёз, то у меня официальное имя другое и вообще, сбегу от всех этих дел. Зато смотри, что она мне отдала.  
Баки вынул из объёмистого рюкзака коробку, похожую на обувную, но без опознавательных знаков. Сковырнул картонную крышку и вытащил два письма.  
– Мои письма. Последние, сверху лежали, вот и успела взять, когда её уводили в приют. Рассказывала, как прятала их под кофточку, чтобы другие дети не отобрали и не спустили в унитаз. – Баки сглотнул и потёр горло. – Записная книжка со всеми моими родственниками, кто кому кем приходится и номера телефонов.  
Стив заметил на дне стопочку стодолларовых купюр.  
– Да, – Баки щёлкнул по ним ногтем, – сказала: если не возьму, она меня включит в завещание с новым именем и пусть вся округа над ней смеётся. Вот такая моя сестрёнка.  
Баки скривился и надолго замолчал, заглядывая в коробку, как в пропасть, переполненными глазами. Стив вытянулся на постели, нащупал во внутреннем кармане куртки мамину брошку, чувствуя тянущую тоску потери. Вот такая Бекки. Она долгое время была для него неустроенным, слегка чужим, но всё же домом. И как хорошо, что они все успели повидаться и побыть вместе.

*  
В день похорон они с Баки явились только на кладбище. Встали в отдалении. Мэри делала скорбное, гневное лицо, но Стив с сожалением повёл подбородком: всё-таки они в бегах. По этим же соображениям решили не ходить в церковь. Но Баки всё же прокрался на десяток шагов вперёд, потом ещё, пока не встал позади толпы. По окончании церемонии он отошёл подальше и спрятался за дерево, но Мэри его нашла и долго что-то втолковывала. Потом обняла и погладила по затылку. Стив забеспокоился: они привлекали внимание. К Мэри уже направился её друг, с которым она встречалась последний год, долговязый веснушчатый тип. «Молчун, но вроде дельный мужик», – кажется, ещё совсем недавно Бекки радовалась за младшую дочку. И наконец, все ушли. Баки ещё немного постоял у могилы и двинулся к нему, но за несколько шагов внезапно застыл, глядя Стиву за спину. Рот его приоткрылся. Стив медленно обернулся. Метрах в пяти, за вычурным памятником стояла Наташа. Не узнать её было невозможно, и всё же она была другая. В тугом чёрном шёлке, с оголённой спиной, с белыми волосами, убранными под легкомысленную шляпку-бант, с игриво уложенным надо лбом кружевом вуали она походила на коварную и ослепительную сказочную фею, чей приезд на бал будоражит, но все понимают, что визит её не сулит ничего хорошего.  
– Здравствуй, Стив.  
– Здравствуй, Наташа, – он невольно повторил её интонации.  
– Вам следует торопиться, – она повернулась и медленно прошествовала прочь, не сомневаясь, что за ней последуют. – Вы здесь слишком задержались. Ещё пара дней и начнутся вопросы.  
Стив безмолвно шёл за нею. Баки тащился следом на расстоянии.  
– До меня дошли слухи, что вы неплохо развлекаетесь с Сэмом.  
Стив неопределённо хмыкнул.  
– Если вам понадобиться помощь – я в деле, – она сунула ему в руку салфетку. Стив положил салфетку в карман и посмотрел на небо.  
– Клинт?  
– В порядке, – кратко оборвала она его. Втроём они вышли через калитку на боковую тенистую улицу. Наташа остановилась.  
– До свиданья, Стив, – безмятежно сказала она.  
– До свиданья, – растерялся Стив. – Спасибо.  
– Пожалуйста. Ты иди, а Барнс меня проводит, – и Наташа ловко поймала за локоть шагнувшего, было, за Стивом следом Баки. Стив перехватил беспомощный взгляд.  
– Стив, иди, – на миг лицо её исказилось, утратив умиротворение. – Его не заберут.  
Баки возмущённо покосился на неё и независимо сунул руки в карманы.  
Ну, не съест же она его, подумалось Стиву. И всё же он обеспокоился. Оплатил номер на завтра, собрал вещи, пообедал, а Баки не возвращался. За несколько часов нетерпение выжглось и растеклось по нёбу вязкой кисловатой горечью.  
Баки явился в разгар ночи, измученный и безрадостный. После душа долго тёр голову полотенцем.  
– Поехали отсюда, – тускло сказал он. Стив без разговоров отправился умываться.  
Когда они выехали из города и гнали по трассе в инеистых, туманных сумерках, Баки, напряжённо вглядываясь в ветровое стекло, неожиданно заговорил:  
– Мы с ней работали вместе. В Советах. Тренировались.  
– Я понял. Работали, – Стив покосился на него. – У вас…  
– Не знаю. Да. Может, пару раз, – Баки вопросительно обернулся к Стиву, словно тот помнил лучше. – Я то время плохо помню, тогда вовсю экспериментировали с кодами, – угрюмо закончил он.  
– А она?  
– Она-то помнит прекрасно. Она… Её помню лучше всех из того времени. С ней получалось что-то… человеческое. Странное? – невесело усмехнулся он. – Вот, выясняла мои дальнейшие планы.  
– И? – осторожно бросил подсказку Стив.  
– Я с тобой.  
Стив перевёл дух. Глупые неубиваемые надежды закопошились в голове. Он с досадой придавил их, потому что надо в конце концов прояснить природу возможностей Наташи.  
– Выходит, Наташа тоже с какой-то сывороткой?  
– Получается, так, – со скукой согласился Баки.  
Они гнали в Чикаго, пересели на автобус в Атланту, на такси добрались до Хьюстона и только там взяли напрокат очередной автомобиль. Стив за месяцы скитаний давно вытвердил, на каком участке дороги лучше катить в автобусе, на каком – в поезде, а где – на автомобиле. Даже не задумывался, составляя маршрут следования, давно относясь к жизни вне закона с некоторой механистичностью.  
В Калифорнии заходилось солнце, яростно выплёскивалось на крыши, стекало по стенам домов, по стволам деревьев и плавило асфальт. Стив редко здесь бывал, и ни разу не видел в небе тучи. Они быстро взмокли в своих озёрных куртках. Несмотря на жару, Баки кутался в несколько рукавов; кепка, очки, пара перчаток всегда находилась при нём. Впрочем, Стив и сам привык так одеваться, а уж Баки и подавно.  
Шуршащая листвой тишина под деревьями кладбища подарила прохладу. У могилы Дика безразличный ко всему все последние дни Баки сломился. Он прижал обе ладони ко рту, уставившись на могильный камень. Стив сел на траву, разглядывая каменного бомбардира, взлетающего из-за буквы D. Ричард Эдвард Маскелл. Позывной «Герцогиня».  
– Герцогиня, герцогиня, – придушенно хрипел Баки. – Мы с Бекки ходили к папе. А у мамы даже могилы не осталось.  
– У моей тоже. В Бруклинском колумбарии каждому похороненному на старых кладбищах сделали по небольшой каменной табличке, – Стив на ладони обвёл пальцем невидимый прямоугольник, – и повесили на стенах. Много их там.  
Баки близко-близко посмотрел ему в лицо покрасневшими глазами.  
– Как же ты жил? После разморозки?  
– Плохо, – признался Стив и заставил себя улыбнуться. – Работал. А потом нашёл Бекки и стало лучше.  
Они ещё немного посидели, вслушиваясь в дуновения лета. Остро пахло травой. Стив закрыл глаза и провалился в единственное бездельное лето, что у них случилось, когда Баки отучился, а Стив приступал только осенью; тогда они валялись на траве парков, на песках пляжей, Баки дрых, а Стив смотрел на него; ему даже почудился шум их рабочей реки.  
Баки поднялся.  
– Мне что-то надо сделать со всем этим, – он яростно потёр лоб и опустил голову на преплетённые пальцы, уткнувшись в них губами. – Столько всего реального случилось за последнюю неделю: Бекки, ты, Дик, Наташа. – Выпрямился и оглянулся на старое надгробие. – Дразнили, поди, его за такой позывной. Гордый упрямец, – и болезненно улыбнулся.

*  
До вечера они мотались по горкам и холмам ЭлЭй, глазели на дома, людей. Ничего незнакомого. Увидев в метро рекламу выставки морских рыб, только переглянулись и без слов двинули туда. Волшебство окружавшей их воды, в которой или величественно плыли без единого движения, или суетливо летали радужные, странные и невиданные существа, не произвело на Стива большого впечатления. Он еле глянул на великолепие, о котором раньше можно было лишь прочесть в книге и в лучшем случае посмотреть на тусклый, малопонятный рисунок-схему. Казалось, они с Баки тянут время.  
Они торчали на мостике у аквариума Раундхаус. Кругом толпился, двигался и завихрялся народ, притискивая их друг к другу.  
– Что дальше? – сосредоточенно спрашивал Баки. Но Стив не знал, что ему ответить. Вдруг захотелось, чтобы у него был дом. Не безликий осточертевший номер, не служебная квартира для пережидания между миссиями, а что-то своё, пусть маленькое, но частное, интимное, личное. Верно, и денег уже не хватит, со стылой, стыдной тоской подумалось ему. Он не имел права жалеть, да и не жалел, но червоточинка слегка царапала. И с Баки надо что-то решать. Остановиться бы только где-нибудь, передохнуть.  
Возвращались по Зелёной линии в битком набитом вагоне. Стив слушал дыхание Баки, которое дыбило волоски на затылке и туманило голову. С Баки надо что-то решать. Он пытался продумать, что будет делать в случае неудачного исхода, но мысль стопорилась после воображаемого «нет», потому что казалось, что потом просто не останется ничего.  
– Послушай, Баки, – Стив бросил ключ от номера на стол, – я…  
– Стив, – Баки вытянул вверх указательный палец, – я придумал.  
Стив, себе на беду, изобразил внимание. Он потом несколько дней размышлял, что это с ним было: воспитанность или всё же трусость?  
– Война же кончилась?  
Сехмет готова.  
Солнечный диск запущен.  
Тор слишком давно не появлялся.  
– Да, кончилась, – утвердил Стив, потому что война Баки действительно кончилась. Он заслужил мир.  
– Война кончилась. Учёба кончилась. Работа кончилась. Тогда я поеду в Монтану.  
У Стива упало сердце. Не Миссури, не Флорида, не Невада – Монтана! Со всем бы он поборолся, но не с Монтаной. Монтана наглухо запечатала ему рот.  
– Почему туда? – он с трудом протолкнул наружу слова.  
– Я когда-то собирался туда, да не собрался. Съезжу сейчас.  
– Ты же собирался не просто так, – вниз от шеи по груди расползался холод. – На что ты надеешься сейчас?  
– В смысле: надеюсь? – удивился Баки, – Мне и раньше ничего не светило. Просто прокачусь. Осмотрюсь. Хочу быть нормальным. Обычным человеком. Нормальным. У меня будет дом, жена и дети. Семья. Нормальным буду… Или ты тоже считаешь, что мне надо кровью искупить вину?  
– Тоже?  
– Сам иногда так думаю. Да только не считаю, что это сделает меня нормальным.  
– Ты так и не забыл её, – и плевать на искупление! Стив никак не мог убрать руки от раны и всё копался и копался в ней.  
– Старик, что ты мелешь? – Баки даже растерялся.  
– Не забыл, – губы кривились.  
– Да кого?!  
– Монтану.  
– Это быльём поросло ещё сто лет назад!  
– Я видел её фото в твоём кителе! – закричал Стив. И закончил шёпотом: – Когда ты умер… то есть упал, и надо было отослать вещи домой.  
– Это было просто напоминание, что я ещё человек, что я тоже умел любить! – загорячился Баки.  
– Как будто можно в подобном сомневаться!  
– Представь себе! Когда лупишь из винтовки по наци, по живым людям, потом вползаешь в палатку и кажется, что ничего человеческого в тебе не осталось, очень действенно посмотреть на снимок Бобби и вспомнить, каким я был когда-то. Я был ребёнком, и тогда всё было чересчур… чересчур. Как вспыхнувшая звезда. И больше никогда, – голос его упал до шёпота. – Никогда.  
Тонко растягиваемая струна, наконец, порвалась.  
Никогда.  
– Конечно, – устало сдался Стив, – поезжай.  
Баки – Призрак, напомнил он себе, всегда им был. Стоило Стиву настроиться на признание, как Баки растворялся в пространстве.


	20. Обрыв лески.

– Нашёл себе работу, – хвастался Баки, – почти по специальности. Стрелком. – Было видно, что он заставил себя улыбнуться. – Но ты не бойся, бью не насмерть. Тут что-то вроде заповедника, научная станция: чипы, кольца, анализы, наблюдение, картотека, архив… Раны залечивать и всё такое. Стреляю снотворным. Научился оленю ставить прививки.  
Стив так и не спросил Баки, ездил ли тот в Монтану, но через полтора месяца после Лос-Анджелеса, в течение которых они лишь проверяли связь: «Жив?» – «Цел», – Баки позвонил из Кактовика. Выглядел он… умиротворённым. Как будто звонил из Бруклина тридцатых годов, даже чёлка была той же длины. И глаза блестели.  
– Старик, жду тебя на Рождество, и не отнекивайся, – Стив и не собирался. – Порисуешь морские закаты, а лес здесь – закачаешься. Раньше не зову: устраиваюсь.  
Оказалось, Баки жил не в самом городе, а восточнее, на длинном узком мысу, под хищно изогнутой лапой соседнего необитаемого острова с непроизносимым алеутским названием. Единственная колея дороги обрывалась у неказистого домишки: серой многослойной щитовой коробки на высоком фундаменте, протыканной утеплителем, с крошечными окнами. Несмотря на жалкий вид, в доме было электричество, горячая вода и все виды связи. На домашнем тепле на острове не экономили, пусть и за счёт небольших размеров жилья и мощных генераторов.  
В доме Баки пахло… домом. Теплом, деревом, уютной пылью, немного едой, немного стиральным порошком от подсыхающих в чулане постирушек. Небольшая прихожая от пола до потолка была завешена гипсовыми рельефными прямоугольничками с изображением птицы и зверья. На подоконниках и тумбочках, на полочках и стоечках мостились тоже гипсовые, а кое-где и фарфоровые фигурки представителей фауны. От белёсости и резких теней разбегались глаза.  
– Я тоже первое время боялся косоглазия, но потом привык, сейчас и внимания не обращаю, – засмеялся Баки. – Это прежний жилец увлекался, он на материк переехал, да всё только обещается забрать.  
Стив слушал его болтовню, и всё в нём поддавалось обаянию безмятежности. Будто самолётики летают здесь сплошь гражданские, а про подводные лодки и слыхом не слыхивали; именно тот кусочек мира, пусть и суровой природы, в котором вековечно царил мир. Продавленный диван, бормочущий телевизор, пиво, картофель, стейк из «старик, даже не спрашивай» и приятное молчание – это было лучшее Рождество за многие годы. Даже не верилось, что почти год назад, в январе, он летел в Ваканду с красной книжкой проверять снятие кодов с Баки. Сейчас та реальность казалась сном, минувшей жизнью. Лишь пустая плёнка с прошлогодним поздравлением от Баки, которая до сих пор хранилась во внутреннем кармане куртки, рядом с маминой брошкой, напоминала от том исполненном страха и стыда времени. Зато теперь он не один. И Баки не один.  
Стив мотался сюда при любой возможности. Один раз даже прилетел на джете, оставив его на самой оконечности мыса, и брёл к дому пешком, проваливаясь по пояс в сугробы, несмотря на конец зимы, в смутных мечтах об агрессивном белом медведе: так хотелось набить кому-нибудь морду.  
– Чокнулся? – Баки чуть не упал, когда его увидел. Погнал в ванну, растирал спиртом, заставил выпить. Стив хрипел, задыхаясь от благодарности. Как ему не хватало этого!  
– Что там? – Баки осторожно гладил его голову.  
– Сэма зацепило. В больнице теперь, в Дубае.  
– Сильно зацепило?  
– Да. Нормально будет, но не скоро.  
– И поэтому ты тоже решил за компанию отморозить себе мозги? Хотя постой, чего там можно отморозить?  
– Сарказм? – Стив безудержно проваливался в стойкое уютное тепло.  
– Скепсис, тупица.  
Стив всегда спал на диване в гнезде из одеял и подушек; этого добра у Баки было завались. Лишь иногда, когда кого-нибудь мучили плохие сны, они брели друг к дружке, как два потерявшихся щенка, и грелись, щедро делясь неодиночеством…  
– Как ты?  
– Цел, – привычно отвечал Баки на привычный вопрос и грустно улыбался в ответ.  
У него до сих пор случались помутнения. Скрип, тень, мерцание, резкие звуки – и он хватался за нож или винтовку и вставал в стойку у стены рядом с окном, но они случались всё реже и проходили за несколько минут. Стив не шевелился со своего места, лишь осторожным, размеренным, безмятежным тоном уговаривал Баки успокоиться и разрешить подойти. Баки разрешал, мало того – сам бросал себя навстречу.  
Стив в первое время очень боялся, что в связи с припадками, Баки опять учудит и отправится в неизвестное далёко искать себе лекарство, и исподтишка наблюдал за ним во все глаза. Но Баки вскоре, после очередной вспышки, сам развеял его страхи.  
– Я ведь пытался, – Баки крест-накрест махнул в воздухе ладонью. – Провоцировал, чтоб забили, рвал ремни, пробовал дотянуться до тумблеров, чтоб током жахнуло, на стены бросался, сбегал пару раз, думал, если уж не пристрелят, так найти какую-нибудь скалу и…  
– Баки, пожалуйста, – Стив потёр грудь, больно впиваясь пальцами.  
– Ну, вот, – неловко закруглился Баки. – Прости. Это из-за тебя. – Он лежал на коленях Стива и обалдело подставлял пылающий лоб под неспешные поглаживания.  
Начинается. Опять ему уходить. В горле сжалась холодная лягушка, нестерпимо заныла спина от неудобной позы на полу. Стив шевельнулся.  
– Что мне сделать? – глухо спросил он.  
– Ничего. Пытаюсь объяснить, – Баки блаженно прикрыл глаза. – Это не обвинение, просто ты – причина. Я когда один жил, был сфокусирован. Натянут. Мимо меня мышь не проскакивала. А с тобой расслабляюсь. Излечиваюсь. Ветер дунул, а мне мерещится электрошокер. Не хочу бояться ночного мяуканья и опрокинутой со стола банки с фасолью. Привыкаю пугаться обычных мелочей. Привыкаю, что ты всегда где-то есть, пусть не рядом, но есть.  
Однажды Стив, уже не зная, что придумать, проникновенно запел о мечтах и парусах: «Где ты, золотая любовь моя». Баки хохотал так, что Стив боялся, что ему станет плохо. И стоило Стиву в следующий раз напеть строчку, как Баки мигом обретал себя.  
Стив удивлялся, как быстро Баки приспособился заниматься повседневными, мирными делами, не пытаясь убиться обо всё подходящее и неподходящее; он ест, спит, изредка выбирается в город, на работе палит в живность, а потом помогает перевязывать лапы, вживлять чипы, запаивать кольца и ставить прививки. Как быстро Баки приспособился жить. И при этом доволен, как может быть доволен человек, нашедший своё место. Но ещё больше Стив удивился, когда разобрал, что вот из этой вот тягости, которая на секунду вспыхивала в нём при получении срочного сообщения из Берлина или из Ваканды, может и в нём вырасти привычка к мирной жизни. Может быть, и ему удастся когда-нибудь вернуться с войны.  
Баки его визиты воспринимал как должное: они снова жили вместе, просто у Стива случаются длительные командировки. Пока Стив отсыпался, натянув одеяло на голову, Баки варил кофе, завтракал, оставляя часть Стиву, погружался в меховые сапоги, застёгивал непродуваемую куртку на пуховой подкладке, надвигал на лоб пушистую шапку и тарахтел на служебном снегоходе на биостанцию. Зачастую работы в поле не планировались, но Баки всё равно несколько часов торчал на станции: свободных рук не хватало, а принести, передвинуть, последить, подхватить, починить требовалось постоянно.  
– Представь, чего сегодня видел, – неожиданно фыркнул Баки за ужином, – у мишки брали сперму на анализ.  
– Как это? – Стив даже перестал жевать, во все глаза уставившись на Баки.  
– Ага, – хохотнул тот, – такая туша да под сонным уколом, а ты её расшевели до оргазма.  
Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. Он торопливо склонился над тарелкой.  
– Мишка спит, – продолжал Баки, – а ему в попу, прямо внутрь, загоняют вибратор, длинный такой, и – представляешь! – у него встаёт! – лицо Баки сияло от восторга. – Мало того, оно там вибрирует, а он кончает в вакуумную пробирку прямо так, без рук, в смысле, без лап, тьфу ты… ну, ты понял.  
– Угу, – Стив старательно выскребал из тарелки остатки лазаньи.  
– Совсем как человек. Ну, как обычный мужик.  
Лазаньи не осталось, и Стив клял себя за недальновидность: нечем было заткнуть рот. Он замер, шаря взглядом по столу и не умея перевести разговор в безопасное русло. В голове мельтешило лицо набравшегося капрала с усиками: «Пожалуйста, сержант». Тишина опустилась настолько плотно, что не заметил бы её только чурбан. Стив выпятил челюсть и мужественно поднял голову. Сквозь прищур Баки смотрел изучающе остро. Как на медведя под микроскопом. Или в прицел.  
– А ты когда-нибудь… – голос Стива просел, но он упрямо закончил: – Так же… с…  
– Да, Стиви. Так же. С, – Баки оказался внезапно безжалостным. И смотрел, не отрываясь. – И не раз.  
Закружилась голова. Выходит, не так уж недостижимо: быть с Баки в… м-м-м… библейском смысле. Стив вскочил и перехватил растерянное лицо Баки.  
– Эй, – поддавшись наитию, склонился над ним и обнял за плечи, – ты чего расстроился?  
– Я думал, это ты расстроился, – в его руках Баки ощутимо расслабился. – Зря я начал про медведя.  
– И ничего не зря.  
Стиву надо было крепко подумать. Подумать. Как он там сказал: и не раз? Он умёлся в дальний угол комнаты, куда почти не доставал свет от кухонного стола. Баки убрал посуду, но остался у дальнего окна, слегка отодвинув занавеску. В небе ярко светила луна. Баки уставился на неё не хуже одинокого волка, который давно знает: вой не вой, а чудес не бывает.  
– После купания в Потомаке… Я в тот день, правда, и слов-то таких не знал, – Баки мёртво усмехнулся. – Носился по всему миру, казалось, что черепушку вскрыли, как корабельный мотор: цилиндры наружу, провода оборваны, штыри во все стороны торчат, соединения разболтаны… С ума сходил, соображая, откуда я видел моторы эти… Шарахался по городам, изнывая от увиденного: всё было знакомо до чёртиков. Самое противное и ужасное чувство: дежа вю. Ненавижу. Кругом всё было в первый раз и – знакомо. Знакомо, чёрт побери!  
– Почему ко мне не пришёл?  
– Я ж говорю. Видел тебя в первый раз – но знаю. Как такое могло быть? Тогда мне порой хотелось с крыши спрыгнуть, чтобы все мозги по асфальту, да только руки так и не дошли. Бежал очень, – не слишком логично закончил Баки.  
– А когда вспомнил?  
– Там всё зыбко. И ты непредсказуемый. Как я мог доверять своим суждениям? Я только в последний год более-менее разобрал, где что в голове, – Баки поёжился и накинул на спину тяжёлую, потрескивающую стариковскую кофту на пуговицах. – Поделил воспоминания на свои и… того парня. Нет, – Баки поспешно повернулся к Стиву, – я знаю, что я – он, но мне невозможно принять все его дела своими. Радует одно: не очень-то он был эмоционален. Если бы он был настоящим маньяком, не знаю, какого бы мне пришлось. Чокнулся бы, ей-богу.  
Баки примолк на пару минут, подняв лицо к луне.  
– Занесло меня тогда на Суматру, в Джамби. Сидел там, сидел, думал: чокнусь от грохота в голове. Отправился вдоль местной речки на восток. Свернул у какого-то ручья и напоролся в лесу на избушку. Чёрт его знает, что за мужик там обитал, охотник-рыболов, а может, беглый, или нелюдим. Вполне возможно, что он был того, с приветом, или прогнали его из деревни за что-то. В общем, оставил он меня у себя в хижине. За продуктами ходил в деревню на лодке, выменивал на пойманную рыбу. А может, продавал. Не знаю, денег я у него не видел. Друг друга мы не понимали. Но про мои нехорошие сны он просёк быстро. До сих пор удивляюсь, как не убил его тогда во всей этой путанице и неразберихе, потому что наваливался он на меня всем телом и быстро-быстро курлыкал чего-то по-своему. Я лежал и слушал, всё мне чудилась мамина колыбельная, – и засыпал. Однажды не уснул, ну… так и начали… трахаться… Я, кстати, этой истории и стыдился, когда выпроваживал тебя из Ваканды, не хотел, чтобы ты случайно услышал… Тогда… А сейчас… Можешь, конечно, осуждать, можешь ничего не говорить, можешь даже не слушать, но на то время ничего круче в моей жизни не было. Впервые на своей шкуре я почувствовал, как могут люди взаимодействовать со мной, не причиняя боли. Я стал много спать, – после кайфовых встрясок-то, – и в мозгах поутихло. Тишина, понимаешь? – будто во сне Баки коснулся виска. – В тиши я и научился вспоминать их… Их. Подумал тогда: умереть успею, а пожить приличным человеком – надо попытаться. Помнить и жить как человек. Нет ничего хорошего, но в моих силах не сделать ещё хуже… Не помню, сколько я там просидел: там же вечное лето, – пока в голове не всплыло, что надолго задерживаться в одном месте нельзя. Зарядили дожди, и я ушёл по дну ручья.  
Стив сидел оглушённый. Горячность, томившая его последние полчаса, испарилась напрочь.  
– Мне жаль, что в те дни я не нашёл тебя, – с живой, сострадательной болью произнёс он.  
– Жаль?! – искренне поразился Баки. – А мне вот нет. Это была бы катастрофа.  
– Никакой катастрофы, – заупрямился Стив. – Со мной было бы лучше.  
– Нет, – Баки даже затряс головой. – Хочешь сказать: ты бы скручивал меня и возил мордой по подстилке, вытрахивая всю эту муть?  
– Я сделаю всё, – Стив запоздало прикусил язык, но Баки не обратил внимания на оговорку.  
– Ладно, ты бы сделал, – загорячился он. – А я, когда протрезвел бы, что почувствовал бы? Хорошим был бы я другом, согласившись на такое.  
– Я сделаю всё, – теперь Стив был твёрд.  
– Старик, да ты не приспособлен для этого!  
– Не мели ерунды, это всего лишь член и всего лишь секс. И, кроме того, убеждён, что это не единственный способ вытрахивать из тебя грязную муть. И я бы нашёл, если бы прижало. Всё бы сделал. И сделаю. Я бы тебе махом показал, как можно взаимодействовать без боли. Разными способами.  
– Мать честная, откуда ты взялся такой самоуверенный наглец?!  
– Даже слушать не хочу, – Стив закрыл ладонями уши. Баки немедленно приспичило что-то прошептать ему на ухо. Они возились в кресле, пока не свалились на пол.  
– Спать? – зевнул Баки.  
– Угу.  
– Ляжешь со мной? – Баки на секунду смешался, испугавшись, что в свете рассказанных историй Стив его не так поймёт. – Что-то муторно.  
– Конечно, – Стив и ухом не повёл, сгребая в кучу свои подушки. А в кровати нашарил его руку и переплёл пальцы со своими. И Баки не отнял руки.

*  
Накануне дня рождения Баки взялся разбираться с засорённой раковиной в кухне. Он засовывал тонкие шланги сверху, лазал снизу с разводным ключом, пока не открутил сифон полностью и не разобрал его на столе.  
Стив помогал.  
– Хорош командовать, сопляк.  
– Я советую, тупица, – Стив подошёл ближе и прищурился. – Что это у тебя?  
В сильно отросших волосах Баки вилась изящная перекрученная проволока, собираясь в мелкие цветочки и распадаясь на виноградные усики; там и сям были разбросаны крошечные металлические наплывы, будто капельки росы. Стив коснулся холодного металла, мимоходом задев тёплые пряди. Баки проследил за его рукой и тряхнул головой.  
– Бабские штучки, – хохотнул он.  
– Дамские, – на автомате поправил Стив.  
– Дамские-дамские. Паола оставила как-то, а я вот, приспособил. Грива-то лезет, а этой штукой удобно, особенно когда винтовку чищу. Или морковку.  
– Паола? – непонимающе наморщил лоб Стив.  
– Ну да. Паола. Познакомился с ней в городе пару-тройку недель назад, – Баки открыл бутыль. Резко запахло ацетоном. – Она иногда остаётся ночевать. Здесь уединённо, соседей нет.  
– Ночевать? – Стиву никак не удавалось ухватить, о чём толкует Баки.  
– Ночевать, – Баки игриво подвигал бровями. Стив тягуче потёр лоб. В горле сдавило. Он повернулся и дёрнул раму. В комнату ворвался шум дождя.  
– Паола, значит, – будто про себя, сказал он.  
– Ага, – с энтузиазмом отозвался Баки из-под мойки. – Пацан у неё мирововой, девяти лет.  
Стив покосился на металлическое плечо.  
– А что про руку говорит? – сдавленно спросил он.  
– Ничего, – удивился Баки. – Я не показываю. Тонкая перчатка, майка с длинными рукавами. Сказал, что протез безобразный. Ей, мне кажется, всё равно.  
Всё равно. Ладно. Ладно. Раз Паоле всё равно… Ладно.  
– Вот думаю жениться на ней, – Баки в крошку разбил с таким трудом выстроенное спокойствие Стива. И двух секунд не простояло.  
– Жениться, – слабым эхом повторил Стив. – Зачем?  
– Дом у меня есть. Я же хотел быть нормальным. Следующий пункт – жениться.  
– Ерунда какая. Я, по-твоему, ненормальный, раз до сих пор не женат? – разозлился Стив.  
– Кстати, почему? – Баки повернулся к нему. – Что Шэрон? Мог бы и с ней приехать. Ты же с ней встречаешься?  
Стив смотрел на него во все глаза и ошарашенно тряс головой. На вопросительно вздёрнутую бровь повысил голос:  
– Это же очевидно! Очевидно.  
– Опять сказочки про нелюбовь? – усмехнулся Баки.  
– Сказки не сказки, но я не морочу девушке голову, – тяжело уронил Стив, сердито вскидываясь.  
– И я не морочу, – излишне спокойно парировал Баки. – Она ищет защиты, я – неодиночества. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.  
В ухе кто-то тоненько заныл.  
– Будешь моим шафером? – прямо спросил Баки, шагнув ближе и храбро глядя в глаза.  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
Как Баки остаётся таким спокойным?  
– Ты не любишь её! – Стив не хотел по-взрослому! Не мог! – Я помню Бобби, – лихорадочно городил он. – Я помню, как ты её любил. Каким был.  
– Чёрт возьми, Стив, сколько можно припоминать! Мне было четырнадцать. Я был ребёнком.  
– Ты был честен! – закричал Стив.  
– Послушай меня, Роджерс, – Баки на секунду прикусил некрасиво задрожавшую верхнюю губу, облизнулся. Стив отвернулся к окну. – Да, я её не люблю. Паола не любит меня. Но мы с нею ладим. У меня хорошо выходит с её Филом. Мы могли бы попробовать. У нас бы получилось. Ей тоже досталось в своё время, недаром она сбежала так далеко на север.  
«Как ты?» – чуть не спросил Стив.  
– Я дам ей защиту, которую она так желает. Она мне – нормальность. Вот и всё. Никакого криминала.  
– Ты можешь больше, – с горечью сказал Стив. – Ты достоин большего.  
– Да не будет этого никогда. Выгорело всё, – Баки с силой потёр лицо ладонями, размазывая по щекам потемневшее смазочное масло. – Паола – это лучшее, на что я могу рассчитывать. Уж куда лучше, чем соответствовать ожиданиям влюблённой девчонки и чувствовать пустоту внутри в ответ на её искренность. Вот где была бы нечестность.  
Стив судорожно вдохнул, до белёсых всполохов с багровыми пиками. Его сорвало с места и понесло к выходу. Дверь с грохотом ударилась о стену. Он ломился по коридору, как медведь сквозь ельник, отталкиваясь от стен. Баки дёрнул следом.  
– Эй! А ну, стой!  
Стив еле вписался в поворот на прихожую.  
– Стив!  
Баки крепко тронул плечо, и Стив махом развернулся, схватил Баки за майку на груди и яростно вжал в стену. Сверху на них посыпалось гипсовое зверьё, стойка с совой грохнулась на пол. Стива трясло от злости и разочарования. Он обхватил ладонью подбородок Баки, крепко впился пальцами, не зная, как выместить свою боль. Второй рукой смял с головы проволочное украшение. И поцеловал. Прижался губами, провёл языком. Закрыл глаза: он не хотел видеть удивления или омерзения и сосредоточился на застарелой ненависти к себе за то смутное насилие, что вечно толкало его к Баки. И только через пару секунд, когда до Стива дошло, что всё, сейчас он стечёт к ногам Баки, – резко отстранился. Посмотрел в опрокинутые глаза, растерянное лицо заливало белым.  
– Вот тебе влюблённая девчонка. И ответ, один единственный, на все твои вопросы, – с трудом отцепясь, он с силой стиснул кулак и разжал, выпуская обломки ободка. – Чувствуешь пустоту?   
Он шагнул к выходу, и сразу остановился, глядя в пол. За спиной было тихо-тихо.  
– Прости, – Стив слегка повернул голову. – Прости за… что я так долго… всё это время… за всю мою… всю мою жизнь.  
Он нагнулся, зачем-то подобрал среди разбитых кусочков уцелевшую голову совы, и быстро вышел. Всё было в тумане, плотном, осязаемом, сухом, как зефирные пастилки; никак не получалось вдохнуть эту сухость, в горле першило, в груди давило и скреблось. Он бросил совиную голову на переднее сиденье, завёл мотор и вывернул с обочины на дорогу.  
Кончился дом.  
– Стой!  
Крик донёсся, будто сквозь подушку. Стив глянул в зеркало заднего вида. В нём уменьшающийся Баки наклонился к земле, выпрямился, резко и высоко вскинув руку. Через секунду заднее стекло рассыпалось вдребезги. Булыжник стукнулся о приборную панель и отскочил под кресло. Стив ударил по тормозам и вне себя от злости выскочил на дорогу. В немом возмущении он развёл руками, указывая на разбитое стекло, заваленный осколками диван и пол. Схватившись за голову, он повернулся к подоспевшему Баки. От его полубезумного вида, Баки сник. Он нерешительно похлопал себя по груди, по бёдрам.  
– Бумажник… – прохрипел он и облизнулся. Кашлянул. – Он дома. Идём…  
– Что? – Стив вдруг успокоился. Стало всё равно. Он наконец-то свободно вдохнул полной грудью. Баки так и топтался рядом, виновато хмурясь. – Да пошёл ты.  
Стив неторопливо сел в машину, обстоятельно завёл и уехал, глядя строго вперёд. На трассе перед аэропортом он остановился. Тот вдох, что он заполучил в Кактовике начал иссякать, и ему требовалась передышка. Пока он размеренно вышагивал вокруг машины, мысли его сумбурно скакали от совы к камню, от заправки к поцелую, от предстоящей волынки с прокатом к невозможности теперь даже просто приехать и посмотреть на Баки.  
Что же он наделал?

*  
Натянутый провод, который всю жизнь вёл его к Баки, оборвался. Он сам его оборвал. Как по ошибке свернувшая не на ту улицу старинная машина троллейбус беспомощно застывает на середине мостовой, отсоединившись от питающей пуповины, так и Стив потерял всякую волю к движению вперёд. Мотор его работал, отлично смазанные колёса послушно крутились, механика не подводила, да и с электрикой тоже был полный порядок, но провода нет – и есть мёртвая глыба, нелепо застывшая посередине жизни. Развалины и разор, нарушение всех внутренних связей – вот всё, что осталось от Стивена Роджерса. Тончайшая, необременительная пустота поглотила его, заставила слиться с безбрежным безмолвием, кануть в непроницаемый провал. Он оглянулся на анфиладу событий: задымлённые комнаты, заснеженные чердаки, запылённые чуланы, завшивленные палатки, заражённые лазареты, зализанные апартаменты, запаянные капсулы, замороженные каменные мешки, затопленные ядерные подвалы, замусоренные подворотни… старался не смотреть на то, что непосредственно за плечом, на то, что пахло домом… там не было ничего для него. Там не было его. Не было. Это не он. Что там шевельнулось? Кусочек неба, ржавый гвоздь, клок тумана, окурок, утопленный в стаканчике с недопитым кофе, засохшие мышиные экскременты. Разве это человек? Было дело, что-то живое в нём трепыхалось. Игрушечное безумие, набросок углем, сорвавшаяся верёвка, истаявший припадок, заразительный подрыв… ну, было, было. Было. Теперь-то что вспоминать, выхолостило, стерилизовало, и неплохо бы, если навсегда.  
Но у Стива что ни возьми – ничего навсегда. Даже смерть.

*  
В окно его лондонской берлоги заглянуло послеполуденное солнце. Стив зажмурился и перекатился на другой бок. Спать больше не хотелось. Впервые за пять дней после прилёта в нём забурлила энергия, захотелось выйти. Он размеренно трусил по дорожкам парка, когда его осенило: может, так и надо: жениться, а уже потом жить и любить то, что есть? Дик так сделал, теперь вот Баки… И на самом деле Стив просто-напросто не хочет быть нормальным, и не даёт Баки стать нормальным? Мысль немедленно перескочила на Шэрон. Судьба сама толкает ему в руки нормальность, а он и распознать не может. Мало того, бешено сопротивляется. А надо, как нормальные. Брать всё, а там уже разбираться: надо или не надо.  
Оглушённость и растерянность растворились в тени и уступили место кипучей готовности и глупой, упёртой решимости. Стив полетел в Берлин.  
Действуя по вплавленной в сознание рекламой и фильмами стереотипной схеме, купил цветов, пригласил на ужин. Парился в душевой кабине, жёсткой мочалкой пытаясь оттереть налипший слой нехороших дней, – он даже глаза хотел поскрести с мылом, чтобы смыть память о разлетевшихся вдребезги надеждах, – и вдруг вспомнил маму. Они с отцом едва ли прожили вместе год, когда тот погиб на войне. А она его любила. И тогда, и десять лет спустя, и до самой смерти. Он остановился, бросив мочалку на пол. Вспомнил все эти обрывки разговоров про Барнсов, про Виннифред-огонь, сколько у неё было поклонников, а она выбрала самого неприметного, и какая это была страсть – на полнеба. И всю жизнь, что Стив знал их, ему бы и в голову не пришло спрашивать: любят ли Винни и Джо друг друга. Это было очевидно. А Маскеллы? Хотя отец Дика и был строг, но в нём никогда не чувствовалось истерической злости на свою семью, и жена его никогда не ходила обиженная. Выходит, сначала всё-таки любовь. В юности Баки сам хотел жениться по любви, да только ему не повезло. Теперь он решил следовать суровой тропой разумной, размеренной благодарности. Где правда? Внутри тоненько заныл протест. Стив затолкал его поглубже, но краем сознания уже понимал, что всё, тот победил.  
Шэрон была обворожительна. Не блистательна, не шикарна, не великолепна, но прекрасна той простотой и уютом, что отличает друзей. Стив даже засомневался, правильно ли он выразился, пригласив её на свидание, потому что ему казалось, что сейчас в ней нет никакого кокетства, нет ни намёка на возможность флирта, а ему почему-то казалось, что на свиданиях требуется нравиться и вызывать ответное чувство. Лишь к концу вечера Стив сообразил, что, в общем-то, именно это Шэрон и сделала: она ему понравилась. И хотя он был не слишком-то ловок в разговорах на отвлечённые темы, ей он тоже понравился, потому что, поцеловав его у дверей в квартиру, она не дала ему уйти, а втянула внутрь.  
Целуя её, Стив чувствовал трепет. Трепет ничуть не напоминал жаркий, горячечный грохот сердца, когда он прижимался к Баки, но он дал себе зарок не вспоминать о том в постели с другими. Он уже загадал и неумолимо решил придерживаться загаданного, что дело пойдёт в этом направлении: к другим.  
В спальне Шэрон включила небольшой светильник. Подняв руки и скруглив их в локтях, она принялась вынимать шпильки из волос. Она стояла между Стивом и светильником, он видел лишь чёткие контуры её фигуры, но детали тонули в тенях. Ткань платья наливалась светом, колыхалась складками, шумела, намекая о предстоящем. Стена огня. Красиво было до дрожи. Шэрон повернулась, и в неверных сумерках ему показалось, что к нему идёт Лоррейн. Схватит за галстук и утащит за шкаф, а Пегги снова выстрелит в него. Лоррейн… Нет. Шэрон засмеялась. Стив вздрогнул и наваждение пропало. Он постарался выкинуть все мысли из головы и силой направить кровь вниз, к паху. В какой-то момент ему удалось, и он даже ощутил предвкушение, но Шэрон всё ис… изменила: она сняла трусики, и у Стива в голове что-то щёлкнуло. Он растерянно смотрел на её твёрдый, выпуклый лобок, гладкий и белый, как у ребёнка, и ни к селу, ни к городу вспомнил, как старуха Дюшу расстреляла наци, которые потащили с собой её внучку. Господи, он не раз видел выбритые лобки даже в мужских душевых ЩИТа, и Шэрон наверняка не заслужила таких ассоциаций, но проклятый член не желал слушать голоса рассудка. Стив осторожно положил ладони на обливные, будто изо льда, прохладные бёдра, провёл кверху, аккуратно снизу обвёл грудь, пробуя стряхнуть назойливые воспоминания о детской смерти, ощутил кончиками пальцев напряжённые соски и убрал руки. Член беспробудно спал, внутри отгорело.  
До чего же подло получилось…  
– Ну, что? – засмеялась Шэрон, ероша волосы ему на затылке. Она шагнула поближе, между его разведённых коленей, наклонилась и поцеловала. Но готовность ушла. Он отстранился.  
– Прости, – провёл рукой по лицу, снимая плёнку ложного желания, посмотрел в глаза. – Прости, я не… – Могу? Хочу? – …хочу.  
– Ну, знаешь, Роджерс, мог бы и соврать, – Шэрон упёрла в бока кулачки и недовольно посмотрела в стену. Покусала ноготь на мизинце. – Ладно. – Затем спокойно повернулась и ушла в ванную. Стив умылся в кухне, оделся и сел на кровать. Он не мог уйти. С беспокойной тоской смотрел на дверь в ванную комнату: «Только бы не плакала». Но Шэрон вышла быстро. В тёмном шёлковом халате и с собранными волосами она нравилась ему больше, а пуще всего – своим сосредоточенным и деловым видом.  
– Ты не ушёл?  
– Мы будем видеться, как раньше? – Стив встал.  
– Работать будем.  
– Спасибо. И… прости ещё раз.  
– Нет, безусловно, к лучшему, что ты уходишь сейчас. Кто знает, утром, вполне возможно, я бы в тебя влюбилась. – Шэрон бесстрашно обратила на него свой взгляд. В нём не было ни боли разочарования, ни рухнувших ожиданий. Чисто. Разве что неудовлетворённое любопытство и капля потревоженной гордости. – Ты, как обычно, всё сделал правильно.  
Стив покачал головой. Ничего правильного сегодня не произошло.  
– Капитан Америка запутался?  
– Да нет. Как раз наоборот. Захотелось разорвать некий круг, в котором годами ношусь. Тошнит уже. Прости, что втянул тебя.  
– Постараюсь. Ступай.  
На пороге Стив обернулся.  
– Прослушка? – он с подозрением огляделся.  
– Есть, конечно, – засмеялась Шэрон, – но она гонит ту запись, какую ей поставили: я слушаю музыку, ужинаю, смотрю сериал. Кстати, если ты таки уберёшься прямо сейчас, я успею посмотреть серию.

*  
Так плохо ему не было с того дня, когда он ободранной жестянкой всаживался в ледяные надолбы и торосы. И всё же тогда, когда умер, он отключился, а сейчас он всё чувствовал по-живому: удушающий стыд того рода, что и десять лет спустя, наедине, ночью, заставляет прятать голову под одеяло. Злился: как в голову-то пришло, что можно так поступить с Шэрон. Поступить с собой. Стив по-честному же хотел быть разумным, спокойно принять волю друга и опять (в который раз!) попробовать жить с этим. Ну, или попробовать хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы жить без Баки. И вот как всё обернулось. Лучше бы лежал на своём британском чердаке и не высовывался.  
Жить без Баки… Стив настолько прирос к нему, что не представлял, как это – совсем без него. Точнее, представлял, нет, знал слишком хорошо, поэтому и не хотел. Но если подумать: что Баки от него? Стив носился за ним, искал, тормошил, подпихивал и как только уверялся, что Баки больше никуда не денется: настало время студёных озёр, зелёных одуванчиков и летнего тумана-дурмана, – Баки пропадал. Ввинчивался винтовкой в европейский перегной, серой ледышкой разбивался о каменные ёлки, железной искрой терялся в лабиринтах лезвий и электрошокеров, острым клинком руки на живую взрезал историю, глотал ил, трахался в речной хижине, утекал в криокапсулу, обретал себя и осыпался снежным покоем на безвестном лесном острове. Стив терял его в любом времени и месте, стоило только появиться хотя бы тени мысли о жизни вдвоём. Теперь, когда исчезла любая тень, когда невзаимность встала перед ним в полный рост, он понял, что всю жизнь занимался не тем. Слова отца Маркуса о любви к невзаимности обрели истинный смысл. Стив от признания всё равно ждал чуда, но его не надо было ждать, нельзя таить надежду, следовало сразу же отказаться от самообмана, немедленно утопиться в невзаимности, жаждать нелюбви. Жаждать нелюбви. Не бесконечно лететь в бездну, а сразу разбиваться об асфальт. Затвердить, что чуда – не будет.  
Но… Что же останется от него? Только уверенность, что всё и всегда можно устроить хорошо вечно вздёргивала его на ноги. Чего ждать теперь?  
Перед ним от края до края раскинулось равнинное, ослепительное, переливчатое одиночество. Сколько будет оно длиться? Прошли уже годы… Сколько?! Придёт день, – не может не прийти, – и из слепящего всеобъемлющего шара на него неясной тенью вышагнет покой. И не отступит. Никогда.  
Так когда же придёт то прекрасное завтра, про которое он столько думал в прошлом, буквально вчера?

*  
Разболтанный бесчестными неудачами, повёрнутый внутрь себя Стив чуть не попался при вылете из Берлина. Либо пограничник был дюже бдительный, либо он потерял всякую осторожность и здорово наследил здесь в последнее время. Документы у него были в порядке, но кровь на анализ могли взять под любым предлогом, начиная от банальной эпидемии птичьего гриппа и заканчивая подозрением на СПИД. Из аэропорта он бежал с боем. Весть запустили в полицейский эфир, поэтому дней пять он жил как самый последний босяк, на дне большой коробки, за мусорными бачками. Радовало одно: он не успел купить билет, и его имя осталось неизвестным. Затем ему удалось незаметно пробраться на северо-запад и в Киле договориться с капитаном датского траулера. Пришлось выгрести всю наличность и от Порт-Саида, где его выгрузили, пешком брести до Тель-Авива не самыми спокойными дорогами. Только оттуда он связался с Дубаем и его забрали на частный аэродром короля Ваканды, где он и застыл кусочком силиката в пропечённых солнцем песках.  
А через два месяца его нашёл Сэм с заданием от короля Т’Чаллы. Пока они разбирались с псионическим излучением в джунглях Амазонки и далеко не дружественными мутантами, тоже явившимися на пси-сигнал, Стиву некогда было думать о своём крушении. К тому же Сэм прибыл по уши влюблённым, без конца трещал о своей «птичке», да так, что Стив даже засомневался, о женщине ли тот толкует.  
– Как зовут-то её?  
– Редж, – мечтательно выдохнул Сэм. – Реджина. Абсолютно бесстыжая бестия.  
– Бесстыжая? – недоумевал Стив. – Ты ж вроде влюбился?  
– Без ума, – Сэм покосился на Стива и прыснул: – Не бери в голову, тебе не понять.  
Стив с досадой поджал губы.  
После десятка недель разбирательств с киборгами, мутантами и впавшим в депрессию Псиоником, его попустило. Может быть, конечно, сыграли свою роль четыре пули, бой с телепатом и удар по рёбрам четырьмя лезвиями. Но да, Стив смирился. В будущее он смотрел без радости, но спокойно. И даже с печалью пожалел, что выздоравливает: ни голода, ни красок, ни запаха, ни вкуса – пустота.  
Да, он не справился с влюблённостью в невзаимность – это факт. Жаль утрачивать внутренний огонь, тем более он столько лет был с ним и в некоторые моменты становился определяющим вектором в завтрашний день, маяком внутренней насыщенной действительности. Но Стив вступил на эту дорогу, сам того не зная, и сойдёт с нее, сам того не желая.

*  
Ранним утром в парке стелился туман. Косые лучи солнца, почти параллельно земле пробивающие влажную дымку, розовыми мохнатыми лапами застенчиво трогали мокрые стволы деревьев, золотили листву и отражались в каплях росы острыми, нестерпимыми искрами. Несмотря на поздний октябрь, в Ваканде царило лето. В королевском дворце ещё спали, разве что кухня, позёвывая, с ленцой растворяла кладовые и заднюю дверь для приёмки свежего молока и яиц.   
Стив свернул с дорожки и зигзагами помчался между деревьев и кустарников, изредка оскальзываясь на прелых листьях. Вслед ему нёсся неуловимый запах тропических, каких-то даже космических цветов. Была бы перед ним обширная лужайка, он бы закрыл глаза. В такие дни, как сегодня, он чувствовал себя запрограммированным роботом. Менялись страны, ландшафт, компания, времена, но он всё так же бегал по утрам. Как сказал однажды король: «Дворец разрушится, лианы опутают развалины, а он всё так и будет…» Нет, не стоит про это. Планета сдвинется с орбиты, а Стивен Роджерс всё будет бегать, утро за утром. Надо держать себя в форме. А, кроме того, чем ещё здесь заняться? После южноамериканского приключения и ранения Т’Чалла самым серьёзным образом настоял, чтобы Стив приехал отдохнуть: заманил на новое секретное задание и строго-настрого велел отдыхать. Стив, понятно, не впечатлился, но какая разница, где скучать. Поэтому он не полез в бутылку и начал немедленно. Изнывал в парке, спортивном зале и бассейне уже третий день и мечтал, чтобы Сэм поскорее прилетел за ним.  
В свои комнаты он поднялся, когда промокли не только спортивные брюки, но и носки. У дверей сердце пропустило удар. И ещё раз. Стив старательно дышал, но сердце прочно заглохло. Наконец, оно выкатилось откуда-то из головы и бешено задёргалось. Стив как во сне приблизился к двери, на которую сикось-накось прилепили грубым скотчем бумажку. Эти неровные палочки и кружочки Стив узнает хоть где. «Буду в парке у фонтана с голубем каждое утро с пяти до шести. Поболтаем?» В этом «поболтаем» чувствовалась какая-то неловкая наигранность, нервность. Чего ему бояться? Стив развернулся и отправился в парк. На ходу глянул на часы: две минуты седьмого, – и замедлился. Он стоял у лестничного пролёта и напряжённо хмурился. Впустую. Мыслей не было никаких, как и желаний. Промаявшись четверть часа, всё же решил прошвырнуться до фонтана. Исполнить, так сказать, человеческий долг: вдруг что-то стряслось, – и к обеду убраться на другую сторону земного шара.  
Баки сидел, по-азиатски поджав ноги, на светлом каменном бордюре, окаймлявшем чашу небольшого фонтана. В центре чаши, на прихотливо изогнутом металлическом цветке застыла, распахнув крылья, крошечная выкованная пичужка, размером с палец. Когда-то Баки уверял, что это голубь.  
– Что-то случилось? – Стив спросил ещё издали, так как Баки давно уже наблюдал, как он спускается с косогора. Баки совсем оброс, и Стив вспомнил жуткую стрижку и те дни после проверки декодирования, когда с Баки будто бы содрали кожу. Обшарил взглядом его кисти, но кольца не увидел, впрочем, с таким подходом, ни Баки, ни Паола не стали бы связываться с кольцами. Вообще, Баки совсем не изменился после женитьбы, ни сытого удовлетворения, ни особой радости, ни утоления печалей – ничего многообещающего или нового Стив в его внешности не заметил.  
– Всё в порядке. Вчера вечером узнал, что ты здесь.  
Стив сел рядом, но не вплотную, а оставив достаточно места между ними, и безотчётно потёр рёбра слева, куда его недавно полоснули лезвиями. Заживало недолго, но противно. Я же успокоился, превозмог, думал Стив, вот, пять минут назад был непробиваем, чего ради я так разволновался? Хотя он выглядел спокойным, но уже знал, что под тонкой коростой оглушения, будто ему хорошенько прилетело по голове, яростно заклокотало отчаяние. Ни черта он не превозмог. Он почувствовал, как в нём зреет укор молчаливому Баки.  
– Ну?  
Баки дёрнул головой и заговорил, спотыкаясь на каждом слове:  
– Ты же толком и не знаешь меня. Ну… нового… Я же не такой, каким был в Бруклине. Ты разочаруешься. У меня же ни ясного ума, ни горячего сердца. Если бы ты… ну… с открытыми глазами, не слепо… цепляясь за прошлое, …чтобы ты хотел меня сегодняшнего, а не воспоминания… потому что прежним мне не быть… А ты такой… будто разницы не видишь… – Баки испытующе, с жадной надеждой глянул на него. – Ты действительно не видишь?  
Стив уже слабо понимал его бормотание.  
– Зачем ты бормочешь мне это? – грубо прервал он поток невнятностей.  
– Потому что я хочу попробовать?  
– Что попробовать?  
– Быть тебе любовником.  
– Чего?! – Стив обомлел и ёрзнул в сторону, будто между ними упала кобра. – Я тебе новая винтовка, что ли? Попробовать он захотел.  
– Ну, ладно тебе, – Баки поморщился. – Плохо сказал. Я с весны всё думаю. Только я хочу, требую, чтобы ты по-честному видел меня настоящим, всамделишным. Ну… сегодняшним. Каким я теперь стал.  
– Я тоже не остался прежним, – Стив не знал, зачем он это сказал. Но это был факт безопасный, поэтому его можно было ввернуть в любом разговоре.  
– Верно, – после паузы усмехнулся Баки. – И всё же в тебе много осталось довоенного, детского.  
У Стива сжалось сердце: на такие слова имел право единственный на свете человек.  
– В тебе тоже, – он наконец-то повернул голову и серьёзно посмотрел Баки в глаза.  
– Да? – Баки неуверенно улыбнулся и вдруг торопливо зачастил: – Ты пойми: мне за всю жизнь даже в голову не могло прийти, что с тобой можно – так. Даже представить не мог. Ты мне всегда был как Бекки, как Джош, как Джин, а потом ты… вспылил, и я как будто прозрел, – Баки выпрямил спину и открывающим жестом развёл ладони в стороны, глядя куда-то за верхушки деревьев. – Я всегда шёл за тобой, даже когда обгонял: оглядывался и проверял, в ту ли сторону иду. Я хочу довериться тебе и в этом. Возможно, не получится, не пойдёт или ещё что, – с легкомысленной непосредственностью вставил он, – но секс ерунда, я всё равно буду любить тебя, как и всегда.  
– А Паола?  
– Я расстался с ней. Когда ты разнёс мне прихожую. В тот же день.  
Стив закрыл лицо руками; ему казалось, он снова дерётся с телепатом и чужие скользкие руки трогают и перекатывают его мысли. Как и в той драке, сейчас он вспомнил поучения Ванды: «Главное – отрешиться от эмоций. Неважно, какие картинки вам подбрасывают, важно держать голову холодной, а разум – в кулаке» и смех Сэма: «Девочка, да это же самое трудное» – «Никто не обещал воздушные замки». Это же Баки, одёрнул он себя. Но в том и был страх, что Баки ошибался.  
– Я смог за это время …успокоиться, – Стив прикусил губу; врать не имело смысла, но он же действительно успокоился?  
– Хочу удостовериться.  
– Давай не будем, – Стив вдруг действительно испугался. – Баки, пожалуйста, я за это время столько струпьев с себя посдирал, всё зажило, а ты сейчас опять режешь. Не надо.  
– Надо, Стив. Избавься от дурной привычки во всём себе отказывать, – Баки спрыгнул с бордюра и приблизился. Стив в панике опустил голову и прижал запястья к затылку, отгораживаясь.  
– Отойди от меня, оставь в покое, – пробормотал он. – Хочу не чувствовать, не знать, не быть. Пиф-паф.  
– Ничего хорошего в этом нет. Просто поверь: я знаю.  
Стива подбросило от горького изумления, прозвучавшего в словах. Он вцепился в Баки.  
– Прости. Прости меня, – непослушные пальцы соскальзывали с рукавов толстовки. – Я совсем очерствел.  
– Нет, – Баки мигом оказался рядом, склонился, придвинулся, глаза в глаза. – Ты просто слишком долго был один.  
С этими словами Баки провёл кончиком пальца по губам. Палец его был шершавым, сразу же захотелось облизнуться. А потом глаза его расплылись, и на губах оказалось что-то горячее и нежное с сухими краешками.  
– Очерствел, – шептал Стив в это горячее. Из головы постепенно выскакивали одна за другой все тяжёлые, долгие, безнадёжные мысли. Зачем он закрыл глаза? – Внутри гнилушки, плесень, пыль… – Он сморгнул, взгляд его упёрся в близкие губы Баки и прилип намертво. Это что это? Баки его поцеловал? А он где был? Его поцеловали, а он всё пропустил, дурак набитый, болван безмозглый, осёл короткоствольный, дубина стоеросовая, олух царя небесного… Так, стоп. Вот он, Баки, стоит, ждёт. Стив приоткрыл рот и вдруг в ужасе вскинулся, осознав, что тянет Баки на себя, но мир перед глазами размазался, потому что… О, Баки знал, что делал. Как тут отрешиться от эмоций? И Стив плюнул на них. Тысячи мурашек развернули свои войска под коленями, хлынули по задней стороне его бёдер, завихряясь, хлестнули по позвоночнику и вскипели на щеках. В паху потяжелело, дыхание оборвалось, а из груди будто выросли крылышки. Баки остановился в полудвижении, почувствовал что-то такое в Стиве, потерялся на секунду и отнял от него свои невозможные губы. Лицо его было испуганным. Пылающий взор шарил по лицу Стива и, видимо, нашарил. С детской растерянностью и почему-то обидой Баки пробормотал:  
– Я идиот, – и снова поцеловал, осторожными, лёгкими прикосновениями оглаживая за ушами. Каждый волосок на теле вздыбился и, казалось, завибрировал. Внутренности опалило током дрожи. Стив вырвался.  
– Я кончу сейчас, – глухо сказал он, отводя глаза от смущения.  
– Ты идиот, – Баки схватил его за руку и, сдёрнув с парапета, побежал по дорожке. Стив резво переставлял ноги, никакая сила не отцепила бы его сейчас от Баки, разве что пуля в лоб. Пиф-паф.  
– Куда ты?  
– А чёрт! Нам же туда, – и Баки развернулся в другую сторону. – Два идиота.  
– Два идиота, – засмеялся Стив, чувствуя себя дурацким солнечным зайцем, отражённым от диска, запущенного богами, который катился над их головами всё выше и выше.

*  
Баки волок его на буксире. Он помогал изо всех сил, правда, не знал, в какую сторону грести, но без вопросов следовал за Баки. Небольшой дом, выкрашенный бледно-голубой, кое-где облупившейся краской, стоял на обыкновенной, не слишком оживлённой городской улице. Забираться пришлось на последний, третий, этаж. Баки вынул из кармана ключ и отпер дверь.  
– Это что? – удивился Стив, притормаживая и озираясь по сторонам. – Чьё?  
– Моё, – Баки нетерпеливо дёрнул его за рукав. – Живу тут.  
– Как это, живёшь?  
– Потом, – Баки облапил Стива, одновременно прижимаясь губами, толкнул к двери и придал той ускорение его спиной, навалившись и захлопнув. Клацнул замок. Они топтались, сопели, целовались, и Стиву казалось, что вот-вот, совсем скоро он проснётся на безликой койке беглеца в Лондоне или Берлине, или Дубае, или Айресе – мало ли городов для одинокого странника. На ум пришло детское решение успеть, пока поздно не стало. Стив кое-как пропихнулся с Баки в комнату и решительно притиснул того к стене, задрал толстовку и майку и коснулся горячего живота. Баки поджал пресс.  
– Щекотно, – выдохнул в рот, и Стиву обнесло голову от вида его склонённого бледного лица, тёмных щёточек ресниц и приоткрытого мягкого рта. Он заторопился. Дёрнул за ремень, Баки сам живенько спустил брюки, и Стив неловко повалился на коленки. Осторожно отогнул резинку трусов, высвобождая член, и стянул ниже. Никаких неприятных сюрпризов: живот, ноги, член, мошонка, волосы. Всё как всегда. И это хорошо. Стив прижался лицом, вдыхая. Он вёл языком по жёстким волосам вправо, влево, сверху вниз, пока под губами не очутилась твёрдая, плотная сила, затянутая в бархатистую шкурку и солоные потёки. И тут-то он весь и помутился. Бесконечно оживший, питающийся желанием, он был, и его одновременно не было, оставалась одна лишь чистая энергия дерзновения. От растворения в небытии его отвлекли первый тёплый всплеск на языке и переполненный рот. Стив сглотнул и отстранился, укрывая головку в ладони. Он едва пришёл в себя, почувствовав реальную нежную вязкость на пальцах. Выдохнул, вытер руку о майку и сел на пол, не в силах поднять глаз. В паху невыносимо, больно натянулось, под круто стиснутой мошонкой подёргивалось до теней в голове, но уйти сейчас в ванную было нельзя: он не один дома. Надо обождать. Само пройдёт. Рядом копошился Баки, и Стив не знал, на что нарвётся: на улыбку или шутку. Но Баки смотрел с такой серьёзной, ищущей сосредоточенностью, что Стив испугался, что вообще сотворил что-то неожиданное. Баки занавесился волосами и принялся целовать его шею всё выше и выше, коснулся мурашьим электричеством за ухом, добрался до рта. Ну, и пусть, обречённо подумал Стив, в штаны, так в штаны. Внезапно пальцы Баки ловко вползли в его свободные спортивные брюки, проникли в трусы и на секунду онемевший от изумления Стив едва сдержал прорезавшийся голос, успев лишь немужественно ахнуть, когда его завалило пылающей стеной оргазма.  
Они так и сидели на полу, придвинувшись друг к другу. Стив бездумно наблюдал, как Баки водит пальцем по светлым прожилкам сочленений на металлическом запястье.  
– Какого чёрта, Роджерс, ты молчал тогда, в Бруклине? – с болью спросил тот.  
– Ты кучу лет женился на Бобби…  
– Всё равно надо было сказать… И после… Потом надо было… Какой же я осёл, – Баки запустил обе руки в волосы и на краткий миг Стив заметил в его лице промелькнувшую исступлённую готовность и нежность. Такие знакомые, чудесные и нереальные, что даже дыхание перехватило.  
– Не смеши меня, – Стив на секунду почувствовал дурноту. – Цыпа-Стив.  
– Всю жизнь я всем твердил, что ты лучший парень не земле. Не воображаешь ли ты, что я приехал на твои раздутые мускулы? Если хочешь знать, я вообще, когда мысленно разговариваю с тобой, представляю рядом именно Цыпу-Стива. С кем жил бок о бок, кого знал и любил ещё чёртову прорву лет назад.  
Стив прикрыл глаза, боясь не совладать с собой. У него никогда не было шансов. Ни одного.  
Или был?  
Он торопливо распахнул глаза: прошибло холодным потом от мысли, что всё – сон. Но нет, Баки серьёзно и печально рассматривал его.  
– Я хотел сказать, – запинаясь, начал Стив. – Но как только решался, всё время что-то случалось: война, смерть, болезнь, выздоровление, куча дел… Иногда по кругу. То тебе было не до того, то мне…  
– Хорошо, что мои планы на Паолу наконец-то довели дело «до того»!  
– Правда, хорошо? – медленно проговорил Стив, щурясь испытующе.  
– Лучше и быть не может, – Баки полез обниматься, завалил его на пол и после короткой возни, устроился вплотную, прижимаясь губами к уху. – Наконец-то, я дома, Сти-и-иви-и-и.  
Пока Баки развлекался, дыханием щекоча его чувствительное ухо, в груди ломило от бескрайнего, но – увы, – неосуществимого желания мира. Чтобы никому из них больше не пришлось сражаться, калечить себя, убивать, переживать разлуку и смерть. Чтобы Баки больше не коснулись ни боль, ни отчаяние. Чтобы у него был дом, чтобы он мог спокойно общаться с племянниками, с Мэри. Чтобы мир, наконец, перестал намыливать себе шею и вощить верёвку, и занялся любовью. Стив, например, давно готов.  
Они тискались весь день, и всё было мало. Тогда Баки сказал твёрдо и смело:  
– Хочу по-взрослому. Ты? – Стив энергично кивнул, запоздало сглатывая испуг. – Отлично. Я за старшего, а ты – в душ.  
В промежности дрыгнулось, и тоненько завибрировало в животе. Стив нерешительно мялся на пороге ванной комнаты. Мысли рассыпались, не успевая оформиться, и он не знал, за что взяться, что ему сделать. Баки подтолкнул его в спину, в душевой кабине снял с крючка лейку и открутил её от шланга. Стив в замешательстве сдвинул брови, но Баки молча дёрнул рукой и от его жеста конфузливая кровь бросилась в голову.  
– Я сам, – проскрипел Стив, стараясь не думать, не помнить о горящих ушах. В спальне к чему-то готовился Баки; Стив намывался, шланг то и дело выпадывал из трясущихся рук, по-новой окатывая его водой, от стыда пылало лицо и всё же внутри что-то нетерпеливо попискивало: «Давай быстрее! Быстрее!»  
…Баки так долго канителился, что Стив изъёрзался и искусал все губы. Пальцами то туда, то сюда, то прикусит ухо, то живот. И если в начале у Стива перед глазами мелькала белая крупяная мошкара, то теперь толпилась серая толстая меховая жаркая стая. …Баки въехал в него хорошо. Сквозь проступившие на периферии зрения бензиновые разводы Стив едва видел его лицо над собой. Баки водил ровно и максимально параллельно ходу, но потом совершил самую глупую вещь на свете: слегка просел назад, упираясь членом изнутри прямо в простату, насчёт которой Стив недвусмысленно намекнул буквально пять минут назад: что лучше больше не трогать, иначе все планы полетят кверх тормашками. И на тебе. Баки был как камень, раздувал ноздри, глядел тяжело и ненасытно. Стив молчал, боясь сморгнуть и шагнуть за край, стараясь даже не дышать, уверенный: чуть что, и та сила, затаившаяся в основании члена, рванёт на всю комнату. Или улицу. Перед глазами поплыли искорки и туманности облегчения, когда Баки сдал назад. Стив судорожно вдохнул побольше, но Баки позабыл о милосердии, вдвинувшись обратно в то же место. Напряжение за густо стянутой мошонкой вспухало, сила огненно сбиралась. Металось беспомощное дрожание, не зная, куда приткнуться. Рот зачем-то приоткрылся. Руки подрагивали, не находя себе места, из тела равномерно выкачивали воздух. Как облегчить себе участь – неизвестно. Баки склонился над ним, провёл пальцами по горящей щеке, за ухом, и Стив вдруг сообразил, что и тело ему теперь не принадлежит: оно – для Баки. Никаких проб, поздно. Баки присвоил. Дикая мысль подействовала как детонатор, разом запалила, сработал заряд, из горла вырвалось жалкий всхлип…  
Стив не помнил взрыва, только выкручивающее кости и путавшее жилы нескончаемое наслаждение. Пришёл в себя, сумрачно вглядываясь в устаканившийся потолок. В голове тяжелела пустота. Каждый нерв, перенасытившись, укладывался на место. Глаза слипались. В жизни его не одолевала такая здоровая вымотанность. Он повернулся на бок, подгрёб поближе притихшего Баки.  
– Ты как? – язык не слушался.  
– Отпад...  
– Спать, – прозаплетал едва слышно, натягивая на них одеяло.  
– Ты страшно романтичный медведь, – хмыкнул Баки, аккуратно дуя на его пальцы с обломанными ногтями, – но в следующий раз не хватай меня так сильно за руку.  
От упоминания следующего раза горячо дёрнуло внутри и тут же заполировало дремотой.  
– Стиви, а ты ничего, красивый, – Баки шептал близко-близко.  
– Эстет нашёлся…  
– Угу, – Баки приоткрытыми губами водил по его лбу, виску, щеке. – Где были мои глаза? Всё было рядом – руку протяни.


	21. Далека дорога твоя…

– Стиви, – его затрясли, – Стив, давай, мерзкий день, эти марш-броски по пересечённой местности поперёк горла, давай же, я не усну, мне будет плохо, отсоси мне, ну, ты же любишь, – Баки лихорадочно бормотал ему в ухо, но Стив ничего не чувствовал, кроме невесомой щекотки, – или потрахаемся, я же не усну, давай, пожалуйста, мне надо кончить.  
Баки немилосердно его дёргал, но Стив даже пошевелиться не мог, он кое-как дёрнул губами:  
– П’дрчи и спи, – на большее его не хватило. Он стремительно терял высоту и падал тёмное тепло. Сквозь жадно обхвативший сон он будто издалека чувствовал приятное скольжение. Кто-то гладил его по скованным свинцовой тяжестью ногам, от колена легко вверх, забирался кончиками пальцев под трусы, вёл в сторону, затем к промежности, нырял поглубже, цепляясь за волоски, и неторопливо спускался к колену. В пояснице жарко ёкнуло и медленно зазмеилось возбуждение, скручиваясь спиралью вокруг крестца. Чем сильнее разгоралось нутро, тем сильнее каменело тело. Голову словно вырубили из бетона, майка прилипла к спине от выступившей испарины, член больно упирался в матрас, на языке разлился фантомный вкус спермы, а Стив даже пальцем не мог пошевелить. Баки вскоре бросил все заигрывания и, перекинув через него ногу, отчаянно потёрся о его бок.  
– Стиви, – пыхтел он, – ну, что такое-то? Хрен я буду с тобой целоваться целыми вечерами, раз ты не хочешь трахаться.  
– М-м, – Стив с трудом запротестовал, впустую понукая налитой стотонный язык. Несправедливо, Стив хочет трахаться. Очень хочет. Вставил бы ему уже Баки и дело с концом. Всем давно было бы хорошо. Он же не виноват, что не спал трое суток до этого и теперь никак не может проснуться толком. Но и Баки сильнее выполнения угроз страстно хотел потрахаться. Он принялся ворочать Стива. Тот всеми силами был за, пытался где-то напрячься, где-то расслабиться, но никак не мог выкарабкаться из сонного капкана. Баки, наконец, перевернул его на спину:  
– Ага! – и снял с него трусы. – А вот теперь можешь спать. Мы с твоим приятелем славно проведём время. Он, в отличие от тебя, меня хорошо понимает. И любит.  
Стив почувствовал тёплое дыхание на исстрадавшемся члене и чуть не спустил: организм стремился вернуться в сонное забытьё. Но Баки никогда не был великодушным в сексе и безжалостно забирал всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Он больно пережал основание члена и стиснул яички. Стив замычал, бодливо мотнул головой и снова замер в сонном закале, балансируя на самом краю.  
– Тш-ш-ш, – прошептал Баки так ласково, что Стива слегка попустило и вширь раздалось ровное, теплое желание. Зашуршала упаковка, Баки раскатал по члену кондом и забрался на него. – Зря я, что ли, подмазывался, – пропыхтел он.  
Стив дёрнулся, чувствуя, как Баки опускается на его член. Удовольствие пузырьками понеслось по жилам, растворяя, наконец, зачугуневшую в теле негу. Он вдруг представил, как Баки сейчас смотрит на него. Они так редко занимались сексом лицом к лицу: Стиву всегда неловко лишний раз светить счастливой рожей, а Баки, когда вёл в постели, и так вечно смущал его, беспрестанно нашёптывая на ухо, где у него покраснело, да как затвердело, да что потекло. Доводил дурманным шёпотом до полного охмеления, так, что становилось безразлично, что у него там с рожей, о чём ему выговаривает Баки, лишь бы не переставал. От воспоминаний вожделение вспыхнуло, руки дрогнули, сбрасывая чешуйки затрещавшего по швам сна, и Стив немедленно схватился за бёдра Баки. Лениво огладил его ноги и бока, провёл по животу, цепляя шёрстку, тронул кончик, вслушался в приглушённый всхлип и приоткрыл глаза. Баки тут же зажмурился, прикусив губу, но Стив успел заметить тот голодный, ничем не насыщаемый, исступлённый и нежный взгляд, который и гнал его от жизни к жизни. Он приподнялся, обхватил и резво перевернулся, опрокидывая Баки на постель. Член чуть не выскочил, но Стив ловко съехал ниже и перевёл дух.  
– Ожил, что ли? – веки Баки покраснели и припухли от усталости, и Стив осторожно прикоснулся губами к каждому, медленно-медленно прошёлся по бровям, по скулам, по кончику носа, аккуратно обцеловал губы, провёл по ним языком, и когда Баки приоткрыл рот, слегка отстранился.  
– Стив, – Баки уже ни черта не соображал, он обхватил шею Стива и притянул его в долгий поцелуй. Стив наддал, и Баки захлебнулся стоном. Он не останавливался, заставляя Баки совсем потерять голову. Тот только и мог сжимать свой затянутый в латекс член, ахать и потерянно таращиться на Стива, позволяя беспрепятственно вглядываться в выражение приязни, тяги, склонности, привязанности. Любви.  
Баки трепыхнулся, стискивая губы, но тут же хрипло вдохнул, замотал головой, всхлипывая сквозь зубы, и крепко сжал член Стива внутри. Наконец-то. Стив отпустил себя, огненная спираль, обвившая позвоночник, резко сжалась, сладко проваливаясь прямо в мошонку, и оттуда уже выстрелила горячей спермой.  
Отдышавшись, Стив сел на постели. Баки спал. Даже во сне он печально хмурился. Стив потянулся, чтобы снять с него кондом и замер. Баки кончил едва ли каплю, крепкий член его не обмяк и до сих пор стоял. Скатав кондом, Стив дотронулся до обнажённой высунувшейся головки, и Баки, крупно вздрогнув, громко застонал.  
– Баки, хочешь ещё?  
Но у Баки даже ресницы не дрогнули. Стив сдвинул шкурку, Баки снова беспомощно застонал. И Стив опустил голову, обводя языком потёкший член.  
А рано утром позвонил Беннер. Пришлось срочно вылетать в Шотландию.

*  
Спасаться работой было не в новинку. Привычное дело. Затяжное и одинокое. Правда, чуть ли не впервые за много-много лет Стиву пришлось заниматься мирными делами: мотаться по обезглавленным и обескровленным организациям, патронировать службы, налаживать связи, устраивать доставки, определять на места, словом, стать колёсиком для разгона вмиг вставшего социального механизма планетарного масштаба. Имя и звание его были известны, физиономия внушала доверие, поэтому наводить порядок, особенно в мутных регионах, он отправлялся сам. Постепенно самовыдвинулись лидеры во вновь возрождённых сферах и как-то незаметно всё покатилось по тысячи лет изъезженным колеям. Даже удивительно, до чего кипуче и живуче приспосабливается ко всему человек.  
Как обычно, первыми очухались ловкие и ушлые мастера ловить рыбку пожирнее в запрещённых водоёмах и нелегальными способами. Так что в разрешении вопросов рейдерского захвата сталелитейного завода или верфи Стиву весьма пригодился боевой навык. Да, то были не монстры и не мутанты, обычная уголовщина, но даже в будничной работе рядового полицейского Стив находил успокоение от выматывающих душу воспоминаний.

*  
…Разлучаться всегда было невыносимо. Стоит ли упоминать, что звонки от Сэма или специальные встречи с королём Т’Чаллой в те золотые дни были казнью египетской. Но дело есть дело. Стив клялся служить честно. И проклинал себя за то, что клялся. И проклинал, что не клясться служить честно он не мог, что уродился и вырос таким, каков есть. Дело на первом месте, и дело важнее всего. Однако пока он работал, всё внутри замирало от мысли, что Баки передумал, уехал на край, а то и за край света.  
Каждое возвращение в Ваканду раздувало уверенность в Баки до небес.  
Его величество король Т’Чалла предложил Баки тренировать спецгруппы местной армии рукопашному бою и стельбе. Баки занимался с увлечением, как с увлечением когда-то трудился на затерянной в канадских лесах биостанции местного заповедника.  
– Почему ты удрал тогда? – Баки, привалившись тёплым боком, допытывался продуманно и эффективно. Расслабленный поутру Стив ёрзал под одеялом, краснел, бледнел, но выталкивал слова.  
– Ничего я не удирал. Ты жениться собирался, а я… мне там было больше нечего делать... Хотя я очень хотел вернуться. И остаться.  
– Хорошо. Это хорошо. Я-то сразу захотел удрать за тобой следом, – Баки задумчиво постучал пальцем по губам. – Ну, ладно, не сразу, а на следующий день. Сразу-то у меня в башке кавардак случился. Всё думал: сон или не сон? Ты знаешь, как я не люблю сны… С всей дури прищемил дверцей шкафа палец, чтобы проверить: сплю или нет. В прихожую выйду – не сон, а всё равно сомневаюсь: ну, как расколошматил в приступе. Потом решил: найду тебя и прямо в лоб, без сюсюканий вокруг да около.  
Но выяснилось, что у Баки годичный контракт и так просто его не разорвать. Пришлось дорабатывать.  
– Денег у меня особых не было, чтобы заплатить неустойку, а бросить и уйти тоже не мог – дом-то я выкупил. Но я не унывал. Если к житью твои слова и мои желания – выживут. Пригнал в Ваканду. Ждал. Долго. А ты в Аргентине тогда торчал. Т’Чалла и предложил заработать. И пользу приносить, и в форме себя держать… Неспроста это… Чего он ждёт, Стиви?  
– Не знаю. Никто не знает. Но что-то будет, – Стив бездумно оглаживал шрамы на плече Баки.  
– Это точно?  
– Да. Тор несколько лет назад предупреждал, что камни, как у Вижна, в последнее время стали часто проявляться. Не к добру.  
Баки сел на постели, потёр лоб и насупился. Бросил быстрый взгляд из-под чёлки.  
– Я пойду со всеми, если что, – не без вызова утвердил он.  
– Всё-таки искупление? – осторожно спросил Стив, загоняя в глотку возражения: это не его охота.  
– Нет. Но здесь живут люди, которым я многим обязан. И я хочу их защитить. И всё ещё могу, – Баки решительно переплёл пальцы и уставился на них, выпятив челюсть. – Я не пойду воевать за мир во всём мире. Хватит, я ему не верю. Я пойду за Ндиди, Шури, Т’Чаллу и мистера Стоуна. За ту же Иддж, хотя она сама, кого хочешь, защитит, да так, что мало не покажется, – Баки усмехнулся, – не говоря уже о стае ведьм – личной охране короля.  
Стив растерянно пощипывал ус. «Я ему не верю», – ужасно, но всё внутри отозвалось горячим согласием на походя оброненное признание Баки: воевать за конкретных людей, но не за мир. Мир, он… всякий. И, безусловно, заслуживал мира и жизни. Но та невыносимая лёгкость, с которой мир обрушивался в войну, заставляла больше переживать за определённый дом и за определённых людей. Всеобщая война, смерть и работа в новом веке с каждым прожитым боем только укрепляли Стива в этой мысли.  
– Надо планы скорректировать, – задумчиво уронил Баки. Стив похолодел.  
– Какие планы?  
Куда ещё собрался Баки?!  
– Тренировочные, – мыслями Баки был уже в спортзале.  
Жили они вместе. Стив сразу перевёлся из дворца на постой к Баки. Ждал того с тренировок, собирал нехитрый обед, изредка ловил волну хозяйственного настроения. И с небывалой страстью ленился. Увлечение это было неожиданным, и Стив позволил себе его, так как прозорливо предвидел, что вскоре такой возможности может и не выпасть. Он даже купил диван, чтобы лежать посередине квартиры, всё видеть и ничего не делать. Случайно шёл мимо, увидел в витрине, постоял, поглазел, и в полной прострации и без единой внятной мысли – забрал. Баки пошипел пару часов, скривившись на неожиданное приобретение; он скорее изумился неуместному транжирству, чем ему действительно не понравился сам диван. Вообще, в то время они усиленно делали вид, что оба настолько нормальные, что обыкновеннее и быть не может. Ночные кошмары у Стива прекратились совершенно, если и снились муторные видения, то мало влияли на настроение. Выдернувшись из сна, он лишь крепче приваливался к Баки и наутро ничего не помнил. Баки тоже по ночам спал отлично, лишь днём на него порой находило сумрачный стих, когда он маялся у стен, не находил себе места, но всё решалось совместными, долгими, молчаливыми прогулками энергичным, деловым шагом. Местные к ним привыкли, знали, что это личные гости короля, и не обращали особого внимания на на сосредоточенно шагающих в ногу двух дюжих белых парней.  
Уживались отлично, как и в старые времена. Единственная добавка к привычному порядку – секс, до того быстро, плотно и спокойно вошёл в общее взаимодействие, что временами Стиву казалось странным и даже диким, что раньше они обходились без него.  
Стив дождаться не мог «киночаса». Баки методически следовал некоему стереотипному образу бытовой адекватности и по вечерам после ужина чинно усаживался смотреть кино. Стив немедленно падал рядом, протягивал руку и с упоением отвлекал Баки. Иногда он вёл себя как настоящий соблазнитель. В те дни он ни за что не признался бы, насколько обожает целоваться с Баки. И мог за этим умопомрачительным занятием провести час, а то и больше. Баки ругался, что они не могут ни одного фильма посмотреть толком без «слюнявых нежностей», на что Стив резонно возражал, что у них не каждый день выпадает свободный совместный вечер, глупо было бы тратить его на просмотр всякой чуши, и если Баки так уж не хочется, то он может сидеть себе в кресле и не лезть на диван к Стиву. Тем более это его диван. Личный. «Ну и целуйся взасос со своим диваном, и живи с ним, а я буду спать в кровати. Один. И никто не будет по ночам придавливать своим задом моё одеяло». Баки сердито перелезал в кресло. Тщательно одёрнув майку и резко сунув руки в карманы, сурово хмурился и всеми мыслительными морщинами на лбу вникал в сюжет фильма. Стив с наслаждением разваливался на диване, весело крутил руками, легкомысленно болтал ногами, озабоченно скрёб обивку ногтем, недвусмысленно елозил, украдкой совался в штаны, с замиранием оглаживал промежность, предвкушающее вздыхал от удовольствия, решительно сдирал майку и швырял её в кресло.  
– Ой, я совсем забыл про тебя, – Стив ненатурально круглил глаза и в фальшивом изумлении прикрывал ладонью рот. Баки, презрительно скривившись, двумя пальцами снимал с плеча майку, шмыгал носом и прыгал на Стива.  
И в тот момент, когда рушились гигантские небоскрёбы, трепетная героиня выходила замуж не за того, кого надо, а вражеская звёздная армада наносила ответный удар, Стив, будто заведённый, дёргал бёдрами, стараясь попадать членом в одно и то же место в равномерном темпе, и целовал заросшую длинными, пушистыми волосами ямку в основании затылка. Баки же, отвернувшись от экрана, забыв обо всём на свете, пригибался ниже, лицом прижимался к диванным подушкам, сипел и пачкал слюной обивку, стараясь не стонать в голос.

*  
Воспоминания доводили до болезненного исступления. Стив вскакивал и нёсся по коридорам, по тротуарам, по тропам, топотом ног заглушая жестокую бомбардировку мыслей. Сумятицу в голове, неиссякаемую тоску, временами вроде бы успокаивающуюся, но вечно взрывающуюся памятью, он забрасывал валунами труда, как привык поступать во все свои жизни.  
Вместе с Наташей они поселились на прежней базе Мстителей, наладили нехитрый быт, шаткое и неверное перемирие с федеральной властью. И неустанно искали людей со сверхспособностями. Из тех, кто выжил. Кто мог что-то знать, что-то уметь.  
Через год прилетел неизвестный корабль и выгрузил Тони. Слов ни у кого не нашлось, только объятия. Стив шёл ему навстречу с лёгким сердцем: худшее он пережил. Снова.  
– Как вы тут? – спросил Тони, отстраняясь от Стива.  
– Нормально, – ответила Наташа, – будто и не было ничего.  
Все трое болезненно скривились, но в чём-то она была права: люди нагромождали себя новыми впечатлениями до тошноты, лишь бы забыть жуть о процессе распыления. Будто и впрямь ничего не было.  
Стив потёр шею. Вот теперь они вместе, как и десять лет назад, потускневшие, присыпанные пылью, молчаливые, заострившиеся, и как никогда разобщённые. И всё же, кроме друг друга, у них не было никого.  
– Тор? – Тони старался выяснить всё до конца.  
– Рыщет, – коротко ответил Брюс.  
Вот теперь, с прибытием Тони, они и начали настоящее дело, словно никак не могли сцементироваться, не могли увидеть, куда идти.  
Тони и Брюс связались с лабораторией Пима, но там никого не осталось. Стали разбираться в брошенных и давно никому не нужных записях. Роудс, Стив и Наташа сосредоточились на текучке, мотались в Ваканду, в Нью-Йорк, в Дубай, в Токио. Позже прибыла Небула. Прилетели Тор с Ракетой. Объявился Скотт.  
Экспериментировали с осторожностью, потом, с накоплением неудачных опытов, стали меньше оглядываться и хотели одного: чтобы получилось хоть что-нибудь. Стив, краем уха слушавший сугубо научные споры, думал: какая разница, что он там: волна или частица. Частица души или вневременная волна. Несущаяся световая снежинка с разумом и чувствами, – она всё равно остаётся Баки. Он мало думал о способах, потому что мало что понимал в них, его вело лишь желание. Самое горячее из возможных. Скотт упоминал, что не всем удаётся вернуться. Ничего. Главное, вернуть всех, а если среди вернувшихся не окажется Баки, Стив пойдёт за ним снова.  
И хоть что-нибудь получилось. Через Квантовый мир Скотт с помощью Тони выбил Камень Времени. И вправду, время, до этого мерно тянувшееся день ото дня, из года в год, вымелось из загустения и понеслось по ухабам. Снова начиналась война. Снова из поезда выгружали Золу. Снова падал самолёт. Снова Стив проговаривал: «Баки?». Снова приходил Танос.  
Они бились и проигрывали, терялись и находились, погибали и воскресали, напроч сходили с ума и выдвигали гениальные идеи.  
И вот когда Стив уже не чувствовал себя ни во времени, ни в пространстве, когда в очередной раз ждал, когда же он, наконец, умрёт, к израненной спине прикоснулась рука, провела вверх, огладила гудящий затылок.  
– Не навоевался?  
Стив, ещё секунду назад уверившийся, что его переломало окончательно, с кряхтением перевернулся.  
– Да, – он еле перевёл дух, – отдых не помешал бы.  
– Так в чём дело?  
– Ты вернулся? – Стив рывком дёрнулся и со стоном повалился обратно.  
– Все вернулись, – Баки улыбался, совсем как раньше, и Стив вдруг услышал деловитый птичий щебет, немедленно невыносимо запахло лимоном и прелью, зашуршал густой тропический ветер. Из вселенского пепла и гари, сперва неверно, призрачно, но с каждой секундой всё отчётливее и предметнее проступала Ваканда. – Отдыхай.  
Стив нахмурился.  
– Мне нужно… – он протянул ослабевшую руку, и Баки, приподняв, привалил его к себе. И тут же смазанно поцеловал в уголок губ. Стив долго смотрел на него. От пронзительного, колючего чувства узнавания томительно сжималось горло. Тело его с каждой секундой наливалось здоровьем, силой.  
– Это правда ты?  
– Тебя ущипнуть?  
– Ай!  
Стив подёргал его за волосы, за бороду.  
– Там, где ты был, нет парикмахерских?  
– Да знаешь, как-то не до того было.  
– Интересненько. И чем ты там занимался?  
– Тебя любил.  
У Стива защипало в носу, взгляд соскользнул на облака, такие мирные, обыкновенные, каждодневные. Словно и не было ничего.  
– И я это чувствовал? – спросил Стив, справившись с потоком острых переживаний, сплётших в единую нить радость и ярость, тоску и неверие, и счастье, и страх.  
– А как бы я вернулся, по-твоему? – Баки прохладными шершавыми ладонями обхватил его лицо и с вдохновенной серьёзностью заглянул прямо в душу: – Шёл и шёл к тебе, все это время, через жизни и смерти, через жизни и смерти, – голос его упал до шёпота, – через все годы… Шёл к тебе… Столького не понимал, не представлял, как любить тебя больше. И вот, дошёл. – Баки мазнул взглядом по макушкам деревьев и вернулся с неуверенным: – Я же не опоздал? – Стив, едва совладав с собой, без слов потянулся к нему. – Принёс тебе всё, что у меня есть. – Баки снова прижался сухими губами, чувствуя, как Стив придерживает его затылок, затем затряс головой, зажмурился и преувеличенно бодро сказал дрогнувшим, высоким голосом: – Готовься. Закатаю тебя сегодня до обморока.  
– Всегда готов, – бездумно прохрипел Стив, страшась даже на секунду разжать пальцы.  
– Тогда хватит разлёживаться, идём домой.

Конец.


End file.
